Le temps d'une vie
by Lonely Seira
Summary: Naruto revient au village après plus de cinq ans d'absence et avec un objectif précis en tête. Il pensait avoir tout calculé mais les évènements prendront une tournure aussi inattendue pour lui que pour bien d'autres. UR, Yaoi Naru/Sasu
1. Prélude avant la tempête

**Auteur** **: **Lonely Seira

**Titre** **:** Le temps d'une vie

**Genre** **:** Romance/Yaoi/UA/OOC

**Rating** **:** M (Pour certains chapitres chauds et les combats de la deuxième épopée)

**Pairing** **:** Naru/Sasu (Autres couples secondaires)

**Disclaimer** **: **Naruto et ses petits camarades du manga portant le même nom sont la propriété entière et exclusive du divin _Masashi Kishimoto_... j'implore humblement son pardon pour avoir oser faire intervenir ses personnages dans une fic pondue par les méandres pervertis de mon cerveau malade XD !

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur** **:** (Je vous embête maintenant et après promis, je vous fiche la paix !)

**1** : Il s'agit là de ma toute première fiction, aussi me permettrai-je, chers lecteurs, de quémander votre indulgence si d'aventure vous veniez à trouver l'intrigue bancale ou mon style déplaisant (ça j'espère pas parce que c'est beaucoup plus dur à changer que la trame d'une histoire).

**2** : Cette fiction m'a demandé cinq mois de travail et est déjà entièrement écrite, plus aucune modification ne lui sera apportée et elle sera postée régulièrement (à raison d'un chapitre chaque mercredi et dimanche). Cependant je vous encourage à laisser des reviews car, bonnes ou mauvaises critiques, tout me sera utile pour mes prochaines créations.

**3** : **/!\ **SPOILS pour ceux qui ne lisent pas les scans ... mais je ne sais pas exactement jusqu'à quel point car j'ai repris le fil de l'histoire, arrangé certaines choses à ma sauce et adjoint quelques théories personnelles au tout.

**4** : Chers HOMOPHOBES, NON-YAOISTES ou ANTI-NARUxSASU, veuillez passer votre chemin, cette histoire ne vous plaira pas.

* * *

**Comment ça se lit ?** (Juste quelques infos que vous pouvez sauter si vous en avez marre)

(_Certaines pensées du protagoniste seront en italique et entre parenthèses_).

« Les dialogues intérieurs avec son hôte à poils roux ...

- ... seront entre guillemets comme ceci. »

**Cette fiction est en deux parties :**

La première épopée (Évolution) se compose de 41 chapitres assez courts pour en faciliter la lecture. Elle est écrite sur un ton plus ou moins léger et est centré sur notre couple favori. Donc ça va être de la vie quotidenne, des sentiments et ... plein d'autres choses.

La deuxième épopée (Révolution) ira des chapitres 42 à 59 avec un épilogue en prime. Ces chapitres seront légèrement (voire carrément pour certains) plus longs que dans la première partie. Là on va s'attaquer à quelque chose de différent et avec une atmosphère un peu plus sombre, complexe et pleine de surprises !

Sur ce ... BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

**Un grand merci à ma bêta-lectrice Lenne26 ****qui a eu la gentillesse de me donner ****son avis tout au long de mon ****délire créatif.**

* * *

**Épopée I : Évolution **

**Chapitre 1 : Prélude avant la tempête**

J'ai été plus ou moins sûr de moi durant ces derniers jours, mais maintenant que je peux voir les portes de ce village, je sens mes certitudes s'envoler comme des plumes emportées par le vent ... comment vais-je être accueilli, après avoir disparu pendant tant de temps ? Merde ! Maintenant que j'y pense, ça fait plus de cinq ans ... presque six. Bon sang, je n'en reviens pas que le temps ait filé si vite.

Je m'arrête un moment au beau milieu du chemin de terre qui mène vers les portes massives marquant l'entrée de Konoha ... comment en suis-je arrivé là ?

Je m'écarte de la route pour me poser quelques minutes à l'abri des regards, dans les bois la bordant. Je pose négligemment mon sac au sol et m'adosse contre un arbre. Les yeux perdus vers le ciel d'un bleu aussi limpide que celui de mes yeux. Je mordille une brindille, tentant de retracer les évènements qui m'ont tout naturellement amené à vivre cet instant que je redoute tant.

J'avais 16 ans. Je me revois encore à cet âge ... bon Dieu ce que je pouvais être con ! Je souris furtivement à cette pensée. J'étais un Genin ... Vache ! C'est vrai que j'étais encore Genin ... ça me fait mal de le dire. Mon cerveau n'était pas bien vif et mon caractère impulsif me foutait toujours dans une merde pas croyable. Je m'étais entraîné trois ans avec Jiraiya, ce fameux Sannin de légende qui pour moi avait fait office de professeur et de père de substitution. Malgré cela, j'avais encore l'impression de ne pas avoir progressé des masses ... pourquoi déjà ?

Mon visage se crispe un instant alors qu'un autre souvenir me revient. Forcément, ça ne pouvait être qu'à cause de _lui._ Rien que d'y penser ça me fout la rage. Je voulais devenir plus fort à cause de lui ... pour lui. Non seulement pour le ramener par la peau du c... à Konoha après sa désertion, mais aussi et surtout, pour qu'il reconnaisse ma force et me traite enfin comme son égal. Aujourd'hui, j'en viens à me demander pourquoi je cherchais désespérément cette reconnaissance.

Ce jour fatidique, je me suis retrouvé face à lui après trois ans de séparation. L'espace d'un instant, j'ai pensé avoir comblé ce gouffre énorme qui séparait nos puissances lorsque nous étions tous deux ''coéquipiers'' dans la team 7 ... m'a-t-il jamais vu comme son équipier d'ailleurs ? Mais il n'a suffit que d'une seule seconde où nos regards se sont croisés pour que tous mes espoirs soient réduits à néant. J'avais progressé, c'était évident, Sakura, Kakashi et même Tsunade-baachan l'avaient reconnu ... mais ce n'était pas encore assez.

J'ai encore eu un soupçon d'espoir pendant une minute. Je croyais vraiment que mes mots suffiraient à le persuader. Mon regard, le son de ma voix ... peut-être que cela suffirait à le faire revenir. Ce que je pouvais être naïf ! Ses yeux eux, n'avaient pas changé. Intransigeants et froids. Ils me regardaient de haut, ne voyant en moi qu'un moustique qu'il fallait écraser ... ce qu'_il _a presque réussi à faire d'ailleurs. Ça m'avait fait mal de l'admettre, mais heureusement que l'autre alien était intervenu lorsqu'_il _avait essayé de me transpercer.

Ah tiens ! En parlant de l'alien ... je me demande s'il a enfin arrêté de fouiner dans des bouquins pour savoir comment agir avec les gens. Ce qu'il pouvait être bizarre ce mec. Mais dans le fond, je suis sûr que je l'aimais bien lui aussi. Je ris intérieurement en me souvenant de notre première mission ... de _cette _première mission, où après seulement quelques minutes dans notre team, il s'était ramassé un coup de poing monumental par Sakura.

(_Note pour moi-même : surtout, penser à rester hors de portée des poings de Sakura lorsque je la reverrai tout à l'heure_).

Où en étais-je ? Ah oui ... je pensais à _lui. _Ou plutôt devrais-je dire que ... je pensais _encore _à lui. Malgré mes efforts, il a bien souvent été la seule préoccupation de mes pensées durant toutes ces années. Même si mes souvenirs, comme bien d'autres choses, ont heureusement fini par se tarir à mesure que le temps passait. Ces deux dernières années surtout, ont été synonyme de liberté pour moi. Alors ... pourquoi suis-je parti déjà ? Quelle question ! À cause de lui bien sûr. À cette époque, je savais que je manquais cruellement de puissance ... et Jiraiya venait tout juste de mourir. Mon esprit était complètement sens dessus-dessous. Je voulais gagner en force, mais je ne savais pas comment. Puis Fukasaku m'a fait cette proposition ... que je ne pouvais pas refuser bien sûr. Comment refuser de s'entraîner avec l'ancien maître d'un Sannin ? Et je suis parti dans le sanctuaire des grenouilles pour suivre un nouvel entraînement.

Il fallait que je sois au clair de mes objectifs à ce moment. Il me fallait absolument un but pour avancer quand j'avais 16 ans. Pourquoi gagner en force ? D'abord pour _le _sortir de la situation inextricable dans laquelle il s'était fourré. Ensuite, pour éradiquer cette saloperie d'organisation qu'est l'Akatsuki. Je me suis tenu éloigné pendant cinq ans et demi ... ce n'est pas pour autant que j'ai cessé de m'informer ! Ils en avaient – et en ont toujours – après mon cul quand même !

Puis c'est arrivé comme une bombe. Je suivais mon entraînement depuis trois mois seulement ... non, à cette époque je pensais que je suivais cet entraînement depuis trois mois _déjà. _Toujours pris par les délais, surtout en ce qui _le _concernait. Donc je disais, après trois mois de souffrance, cette information m'avait éclaté en pleine tronche comme une bombe : _il _avait tout laissé tomber et était revenu à Konoha, expliquant longuement à une Godaime furieuse mais finalement compréhensive, les raisons de son attitude ... mais apparemment pas de son soudain revirement. Son retour ça a été une pilule dure à avaler, mais j'en étais ravi ... et aussi très inquiet. Les ascenseurs émotionnels ça vous parle ? Et bien celui que j'ai pris ce jour-là a failli me faire gerber tellement il a été violent. En une seconde je suis passé du « Yaataaa ! Il est enfin revenu » à « Putain mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire quand on va se revoir ... et s'il me traite encore comme un boulet et me rejette ? ». Tous ces efforts de nouveau balayés d'un revers de main ... la trouille que j'ai eue. Sans compter qu'il n'avait pas eu besoin de moi pour le tirer de là ... pourquoi aurait-il eu plus besoin de moi après ? Au bout d'un moment je me suis même senti plutôt mal. Je me suis démené pour lui mais il n'en a rien eu à faire. Me rejetant quand je tendais la main vers lui, et revenant quand je souffrais pour tenter encore de le ramener. Je le savais ... il ne me trouvait pas assez fort.

Et c'est là que j'ai eu cette pensée : « Pourquoi courir vers lui tout de suite comme si j'étais son petit chien ? Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il me reconnaîtra ! ». Je me suis alors juré que la prochaine fois que j'aurais à lui faire face, je serais enfin devenu digne d'être considéré comme son égal ... quelle pensée puérile ! Pourquoi fallait-il que je prenne toutes mes décisions en fonction de son regard ? Pourquoi voulais-je tant qu'il me regarde ? Longtemps je me suis posé cette question mais la réponse n'a jamais été à ma portée ... enfin disons que, j'ai bien eu une réponse mais que je refuse de considérer tant elle me paraît absurde.

L'entraînement que j'ai suivi chez les grenouilles, m'a ouvert des perspectives inimaginables au fur et à mesure de ma progression. Ce que j'ai découvert sur la nature de mon environnement, des êtres qui m'entourent, de Kyuubi et même de ma propre existence m'a fait entrer dans un monde où les possibiltés me semblaient sans limite. Refusant d'abandonner en si bon chemin, j'ai fini par quitter le sanctuaire pour parcourir le monde en solitaire, plus décidé que jamais suite à un nouveau choc que j'ai subi peu de temps après celui provoqué par son retour. Plus de cinq années d'entraînements, de missions et de recherches de par le monde et me voilà revenu à mon point de départ.

Qu'est-ce qui a changé en moi ? Si je devais vous l'expliquer, j'y passerais le restant de mes jours. Ce qui a changé dans mon apparence ? C'est déjà plus facile à dire. Vous m'avez quitté gamin, vous me retrouvez homme. Les exercices draconiens que je m'imposais quotidiennement ont sculpté mon corps un peu Flanby en une montagne de muscle d'1m95 (_Mère Nature a été plus que généreuse dans ce sens ... sur ça et sur bien d'autres choses d'ailleurs !_). Mon dos large et puissant, taillé en V s'arrête sur des hanches et des fesses fermes et musclées, tandis que mes pectoraux et mes abdominaux rivalisent de courbes musculeuses et de robustesse. Gamin j'étais du genre à me vanter pas mal, mais croyez bien que là, je suis tout à fait objectif.

Les traits de mon visage sont devenus plus durs et plus virils, bien qu'on puisse encore y discerner une douceur qui fait fondre les femmes comme les hommes. Mes joues se sont très légèrement creusées lorsque j'ai perdu ma graisse de bébé, et mes fines moustaches y trônent toujours, les marquant un peu plus profondément pour accentuer la maturité de mon expression. Mes cheveux d'un blond toujours éclatant sont un peu plus longs mais toujours ébourrifés. Je n'ai laissé longue jusqu'à l'épaule, qu'une mèche entrelacée de fils noirs qui pend sur le côté droit de ma tête, souvent laissée au gré du vent, se balançant contre mon visage, je la mets aussi parfois derrière mon oreille. Je peux aussi me targuer d'avoir une peau dorée par la soleil qui donne envie d'y croquer à pleines dents.

Mes goûts vestimentaires ont aussi pas mal changé. Franchement, faut-il être stupide quand on est ninja de s'habiller avec des couleurs aussi voyantes ? Mais il est vrai aussi que lorsque j'étais enfant, je voulais qu'on me remarque par n'importe quel moyen. J'ai dépassé ça depuis longtemps maintenant. Alors adieu le orange, je me suis mis au noir et autres couleurs sombres ... pour les missions furtives c'est quand même plus approprié comme choix vous ne croyez pas ?

Le pantalon noir est toujours de mise, moulant sur les fesses, un peu plus large au niveau des jambes. J'ai aussi opté pour des Rangers noires et souples, très utiles lorsque l'on veut se déplacer sur de longues distances autant que sur la pointe des pieds. Je porte également des T-shirt sans manche et à col montant ... noirs, verts ou encore bleus, ça dépend de l'humeur du jour. Mes bras ne sont pas laissés totalement nus pour autant, ayant choisi de revêtir des manchons de cuirs remontant jusqu'aux coudes, sertis de pointes métalliques et lames rétractables. Enfin, un long manteau noir à bordures rouge sang complète ma tenue. Lorsque je suis en mission, je me dissimule sous une longue cape noire qui ne laisse rien voir de mon apparence, et je porte aussi dans le dos une très longue épée noire nommée Miroku ... ma compagne de voyage, acquise durement à la suite d'une mission où j'avais failli perdre la vie (_Ce genre de déboires m'est souvent arrivé mais cette mission en particulier, m'a marqué plus que mes autres face-à-face avec la mort ..._).

Je repense à ce que j'étais, je vois ce que je suis ... la différence est saisissante à un point tel que je me demande si on va me reconnaître au village. Même si le récit de certains de mes exploits leur était parvenu aux oreilles, jamais ils n'auraient fait le rapprochement avec ce gamin braillard qui ne cessait de foncer tête baissée dans les combats. Après tout, je n'ai pas gardé mon nom au cours de mes voyages. J'avais beau être encore un gosse qui rêvait de montrer sa force au monde entier, j'avais aussi une organisation de criminels aux fesses qui ne pensait qu'à me mettre la main dessus.

Règle n°1 : ne dire son véritable nom à personne

Règle n°2 : ne jamais rester trop longtemps au même endroit

Règle n°3 : changer d'apparence chaque fois qu'on change de point de chute

Ce règlement que je me suis imposé m'a sauvé la vie je pense. Moi qui suis assez connu comme le ninja errant dont le nom est murmuré de bouche à oreille mais jamais énoncé à voix haute : Yoru ... Yami no yume Yoru. Le rêve ténébreux, accroché à mon simple nom de ''nuit''. J'évolue dans les ténèbres, apparais furtivement et disparais avant que l'on ne s'aperçoive que je suis là ... comme dans un rêve qui meurt au matin. Le rêve vit dans la nuit, et le jour je ne suis personne, je redeviens errance et anonymat.

Repensant à toutes ces années ... peut-être ne devraient-ils rien savoir de tout cela. Une réputation a vite fait de se répandre, causant plus de mal que de bien. Si l'Akatsuki venait à apprendre ce que je sais réellement faire, adieu l'effet de surprise face à eux. Si le village savait ce que je peux accomplir, bonjour les regards de crainte de devoir côtoyer une telle puissance instable. Pourquoi instable ? À cause de Kyuubi ... toujours là, mais plus comme avant. C'est qu'il était vraiment spécial mon entraînement. Kyuubi est devenu un allié ... en quelques sortes. Toujours ce foutu caractère et cette envie de tout détruire qui le démange de temps en temps, mais fini les risques de le voir pointer le bout de son museau à l'improviste. Nous avons tous deux fait contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur et ma foi ... se serrer les coudes ça simplifie les choses . Ni lui ni moi n'avons demandé à être dans une telle situation après tout. Malgré ça, je ne me risquerais peut-être pas à trop lui tourner le dos non plus ... sait-on jamais ?

Je soupire de lassitude, pensant à tout ce qui m'attend au bout de ce chemin. Cinq ans, ce n'est pas rien il faut bien le dire. Les questions vont se bousculer sur mes activités pendant cette période. Mais comment pourrais-je le leur dire ? Bien sûr, il y a toute mon histoire avec Yoru, mais si encore ce n'était que ça, ça irait. Car ils ne savent rien ... rien de ce qui se trame dans l'ombre, rien de ce qui s'est passé, rien de ce qui va se passer. Tant de choses se sont produites, dans ma vie d'homme et de ninja. J'imagine déjà leur tête quand ils découvriront tout. Mais pour le moment, il vaut mieux qu'ils l'ignorent, le chaos que ça engendrerait m'empêcherait de mener mon boulot jusqu'au bout. Avec tous les efforts que j'y ai mis, ce serait dommage. Les temps changent, c'est normal. Et un nouveau bouleversement se profile à l'horizon. Tout sera bientôt fini, et en attendant, il va falloir la jouer fine.

Mais nous reparlerons de ça une autre fois. Je me rélève et m'étire un instant. Après avoir vérifié que ma précieuse Miroku est toujours scellée dans le parchemin que je garde à la ceinture, j'enlève mes manchons de cuir pour les ranger soigneusement dans mon sac. Troquant ensuite mon long manteau noir contre une veste un peu vieillotte et bien moins classe, je prends l'apparence d'un Naruto un peu moins balèze (_Vraiment moins balèze ... mon allure seule suffirait à leur montrer ce que je vaux aujourd'hui__ !_) et plus dans l'esprit du gamin qui les avait quittés, je retourne sur le chemin et me dirige d'un pas nonchalant vers l'entrée du village. Il est temps de voir ce que les gens ont pensé de ma soudaine disparition et de mon retour tout aussi imprévu.

Voyons voir, pourrai-je bientôt ajouter mes dons d'acteur à la liste de mes nombreux talents ? C'est un pari que je prends car après tout, qui ne tente rien n'a rien ...

Je m'appelle Uzumaki Naruto, 21 ans (_Bientôt 22 d'ailleurs ... _), et aujourd'hui, pour la première fois depuis près de six ans ... j'ai les miquettes à un point que vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer !


	2. Une entrée fracassante

**Auteur** **:** Lonely Seira

**Titre** **: **Le temps d'une vie

**Genre** **:** Romance/Yaoi/UA/OOC

**Rating :** M (Pour certains chapitres chauds et les combats de la deuxième épopée)

**Pairing** **:** Naru/Sasu (Autres couples secondaires)

**Disclaimer : **Naruto et ses petits camarades du manga portant le même nom sont la propriété entière et exclusive du divin _Masashi Kishimoto_... j'implore humblement son pardon pour avoir oser faire intervenir ses personnages dans une fic pondue par les méandres pervertis de mon cerveau malade XD !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Une entrée fracassante ...**

Ma silhouette sombre se détache parfaitement sur le chemin de pierres claires qui arrive aux portes de Konoha. Ne faisant rien pour dissimuler ma présence (_Bon Ok, j'ai quand même énormément diminué la force de mon chakra ... mais c'est juste parce que sinon ils m'auraient senti venir à des kilomètres !_), les gardes postés à l'entrée se redressent pour voir le nouvel arrivant. (_Déjà une chose qui n'a pas changé ... ce sont toujours les mêmes qui se coltinent le poste de garde_).

En effet, de loin, je peux déjà apercevoir le type avec les cheveux en pics et les bandages sur le nez (_Vous m'excuserez ... me souviens plus de son nom_) et son éternel acolyte avec les cheveux châtains qui a une mèche sur son œil droit (_Lui pareil, j'ai gobé son nom ... bah, peu importe_). Je m'approche de quelques pas encore avant que l'un des deux gardes (_Celui avec la mèche si ça vous intéresse de le savoir_) ne s'avance vers moi, commençant à me parler.

- Identifiez-vous voyageur ! Nom et raison de votre venue à Konoha je vous prie.

Je le regarde dans les yeux en souriant, au moment même où l'expression de franche suprise sur son visage m'indique qu'il m'a déjà reconnu.

- Euh ... salut ! Dis-je une main derrière la tête (_Excellent début ! Simuler l'attitude du jeune ingénu est un bon plan d'attaque_). Bah c'est moi ! Naruto ! Et puis la raison de ma présence euh ... la vieille n'est pas sur le point de prendre sa retraite à tout hasard ? Parce que le poste d'Hokage ça me tente bien ! (_Pas mal aussi ça ! On ressort mon petit laïus habituel sur mes conneries de devenir Hokage. Comme si c'était encore ma priorité tiens ... quelle perte de temps !_).

Je me mets à rire de mon rire ... bête, faut dire ce qui est. Sauf que ma voix plus grave qu'avant le fait résonner de façon un peu moins stridente aux oreilles de mes interlocuteurs.

- Pas possible ... mais c'est le petit Naruto ! Enfin plus si petit que ça, me dit le garde aux pics en me détaillant des pieds à la tête (_Je ne fais pourtant plus qu'aux environs d'1m78 ... qu'aurait-il dit si j'avais gardé ma vraie taille ?? _). Où est-ce que tu étais passé depuis tout ce temps ?

- Longue histoire, dis-je toujours souriant.

- Oui et bien j'espère qu'elle vaut le coup ton histoire, parce que Tsunade-sama nous a piqué des crises de colère monumentales à cause de toi. D'ailleurs, je pense que tu devrais aller la voir de suite, ajoute le gars à la mèche.

- Après ce que vous venez de me dire, je sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie de la voir, dis-je d'un air découragé et geignard (_Tout en douceur_ ..._ on continue avec les mimiques débiles de mon débile ancien-moi_). J'ai raté des choses en cinq ans ?

- Pas mal oui, y'a eu du mouvement ... je vais demander à quelqu'un de venir t'escorter jusqu'au bureau de l'Hokage, me répond le garde aux pics.

- C'est bon vous en faites pas, je connais encore le chemin ! Dis-je avec toujours le même sourire de crétin aux lèvres (_Diable que ça me coûte de devoir agir comme un parfait idiot c'est dingue ! ... Oui je sais ... j'ai réellement été comme ça pendant un temps, pas la peine de me le rappeler !_).

- Désolé Naruto mais ça ne va pas être possible. Tu as quitté ton entraînement subitement et a disparu pendant une longue période ... malgré les explications de Fukasaku lui-même, on a eu du mal à ne pas te considérer comme un déserteur après autant de temps. Alors c'est la règle. Faut que tu sois escorté, m'explique la mèche (_Quoi ? Ça me fait chier de devoir encore dire « le gars à la mèche » ou « le mec aux pics » ... donc ce sera Pics et Mèche point !_).

- Raah z'êtes trop lourds les gars ! Dis-je en mettant mes deux mains derrière le crâne cette fois-ci.

Je les vois rire tandis que Pics s'éloigne vers le poste de garde pour appeler mon escorte (_Il faut quand même que je prenne garde de ne pas trop en faire sinon ça ne va pas rester crédible bien longtemps mon histoire ... Dieu que ça me lourde ! La vie en solitaire c'est quand même moins compliqué_).

**« **En solitaire ?! Dis voir sale gamin, t'oublierais pas quelqu'un là ? Râle soudainement une voix rauque en moi.

- Oh ça va ! Lâche-moi les kunai sac à puces, comment est-ce que je pourrais bien faire pour t'oublier alors que tu te rappelles à mon bon souvenir sans arrêt ... et même quand je dors ?!

- Sois un peu plus respectueux envers moi _gaki,_ sans moi tu n'aurais jamais pu aller si loin !

- Ça c'est toi qui le dit Kyuu-sama. Mais rien ne prouve que je ne serais pas devenu ce que je suis même sans toi !

- Tu veux parier demi-portion ?

- Me cherche pas boule de poils, j'ai besoin de me concentrer là ! C'est une mission de ''semi-infiltration'' bordel ! Viens pas foutre ta merde. Retourne à la niche et laisse faire les pros.

- Ok gamin, j'te laisse faire juste pour avoir le plaisir de te voir te vautrer et de me foutre de ta gueule après ! »

Revenant à la réalité (_Non mais j'vous jure, j'suis pas aidé avec un partenaire pareil_), je vois arriver mon escorte d'un mauvais œil. Fait chier ! De tous ceux sur qui j'aurais pu tomber il a fallu que ce soit lui ! (_Ne vous emballez pas ! J'ai pas dit « lui », j'ai juste dit lui_). Et c'est donc un Shikamaru plus lassé que d'habitude que je vois arriver vers moi, le regard mi-curieux, mi-étonné, mi-endormi (_Un peu trop de mi- je sais ... Kyuu-sama s'est déjà payé ma tête en me le faisant remarquer, alors n'en jetez plus !_). Donc ... pourquoi est-ce que ça m'ennuie de le voir arriver ? Parce que ce mec est une tête d'ampoule ... un super-crack quoi ! Et s'il y en a bien un qui peut foutre en l'air mon super plan (_Ta gueule la carpette !_) en découvrant le pot aux roses c'est bien lui !

- Salut Shikamaru ! Dis-je en lui faisant un signe énergique de la main.

L'intéressé se fige un moment, haussant un sourcil (_Triple chiotte ! Me dites pas qu'il m'a déjà démasqué sinon j'suis dans la panade !_).

- Salut Naruto, ça faisait un bail. En te voyant j'ai pensé que t'avais pas mal changé mais je vois que c'est pas l'cas.

(_Putain me traite pas comme si j'étais encore un abruti sinon j'te pulvérise p'tit génie ... mais non en fait ! C'est bon signe ! Mon plan fonctionne !_)

- Bah ! On s'refait pas hein ? Dis-je en souriant toutes ratiches dehors (_Si ma carrière en tant que ninja ne marche pas, je pourrai toujours me reconvertir dans les pub pour dentifrice à ce rythme-là _).

- Bon, on se met en route ? Dit-il en réprimant un bâillement. Godaime-sama a été mise au courant de ton retour en même temps que moi et vu la tête qu'elle faisait quand j'suis parti, vaut mieux pas la faire attendre. C'est chiant mais faut y passer ... pourquoi j'me retrouve au milieu de ça moi ?

Me doutant qu'il ne s'attend pas à une réponse (_Je sais que je joue les gamins débiles mais répondre à ça ce serait vraiment trop pousser le vice_), je lui emboîte le pas en faisant un signe de main vers les deux Shinobis qui me regardent partir de ma démarche nonchalante.

Pendant notre progression dans le village, j'adopte une attitude désinvolte, indifférent aux regards curieux, parfois suspicieux et occasionnellement haineux qui se posent sur moi. Mais mon œil affûté ne manque pas de s'attarder sur tout ce qui a changé durant ces années ... c'est-à dire pas grand chose. J'ai vraiment l'impression de n'avoir quitté ce bon vieux Konoha qu'il y a quelques jours. Bon, par moment, je croise des jeunes gens que je ne reconnais pas ... des ados pour la plupart qui devaient encore jouer dans le bac à sable quand je suis parti, mais les gens changent c'est normal. Par contre, je ne croise aucun de ceux de ma promotion. En mission peut-être ? Ou alors ils ne savent pas encore que je suis revenu ?

« Ou alors ils s'en balancent comme de leur premier shuriken !

- Ferme-la boule de poils, tes commentaires tu peux te les mettre où je ...

- Tout de suite la vulgarité ... t'es mignon quand tu t'énerves gamin ! »

Renvoyant une nouvelle fois le sac à puces dans sa niche (_Si j'le laisse partir sur sa lancée, j'en ai jusqu'à ce soir à supporter ses moqueries à deux balles_), je continue de marcher aux côtés de Shikamaru ... qui finit enfin par ouvrir la bouche.

- Bon, on peut savoir où tu étais passé maintenant ? Demande-t-il en me regardant du coin de l'œil.

- Bof, j'me suis baladé par-ci par-là ... j'ai suivi des entraînements, rencontré des gens. Pas grand chose de particulier quoi. Et les autres alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont devenus ?

Ayant parfaitement remarqué que j'avais éludé sa question (_Ce qui n'avait rien de sorcier vu mon manque évident de subtilité ..._), il soupire avant de me répondre :

- Sasuke est revenu au village ...

(_Lui non plus il n'est pas bien subtil dans son approche ... s'il espérait me faire tiquer en remettant ce bon vieux Sasuke sur le tapis, c'était rat... Mais attends ! Bien sûr qu'il faut que je tique ! Ce que j'suis con moi ! FERME-LA SAC À PUCES !_)

- Ah oui ! J'en ai entendu parler ! J'ai été vraiment étonné mais c'est génial non ? Sakura devait être aux anges ... on attendait tellement ça ! Dis-je l'air excité (_Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à foutre !_).

- Si tu le savais, pourquoi tu n'es pas revenu ? Demande-t-il alors avec son air « tout-ce-qui-existe-sur-Terre-est-une-vraie-galère » toujours sur son visage.

(_Euh_ ..._ elle craint légèrement sa question mine de rien. J'me suis un peu mis dedans quand même là ... j'lui dis quoi maintenant ? Bon ... on sort les violons ? Allez ... je tente !_).

- Tu sais, Sasuke je l'ai toujours vu comme mon frère, mais aussi comme mon rival. Je lui ai couru après pendant longtemps mais chaque fois que je pensais le rejoindre, il me ramenait durement sur Terre en me montrant à quel point le gouffre entre nous deux était énorme. Malgré l'entraînement que je suivais avec Fukasaku, j'me suis dit que ce serait jamais assez ... être regardé encore de haut j'aurais pas pu le supporter. Tout ce que je voulais c'était qu'il me voit comme son égal ... alors j'ai simplement décidé d'aller plus loin. J'en avais besoin ... de cet égarement total, pour mieux me retrouver après, tu comprends ?

- Mouais je vois, ça peut se comprendre dans l'fond, me dit-il avant de nous replonger dans le silence.

Diable, c'était sacrément juste quand même ! Bon, je dois bien avouer que lorsque j'ai quitté le mont Myouboku au début, c'était vraiment pour devenir plus fort afin de l'aider ... mais au fil du temps j'ai révisé mon jugement. Sans rire, comme si j'avais enduré tout ça juste pour sa belle gueule ? Non mais faut pas rêver non plus. Laissez-vous traiter comme un chien et vous le deviendrez vraiment ... merci, très peu pour moi ! (_Sans compter que les chiens et les renards ça ne s'entend pas très bien vous en conviendrez !_).

- Et qu'est-ce qui t'a décidé à revenir maintenant ?

- J'en sais trop rien ... j'ai parcouru le monde sans arrêt pendant des années, je suppose que j'ai ressenti le besoin de me poser enfin.

Et puis mes dernières informations m'ont poussé à mettre mon plan en marche ... mais ça bien sûr, je ne peux pas lui en parler. Chaque chose en son temps ! D'abord infiltrer la place, on pensera au reste plus tard.

- Il a quand même dû se passer quelque chose pour que tu décides ça si soudainement non ? Me demande-t-il en appuyant très légèrement son regard.

- Non ... pas spécialement (_Comment fait-il pour toujours deviner juste ? Il n'est pas humain ce gars !_). J'ai jamais eu besoin de raison particulière pour faire ce que je faisais ... ça me vient comme ça c'est tout.

- Mmh ... tout à l'instinct ... c'est vrai que tu faisais comme ça quand on était gamins.

Je le sens légèrement suspicieux dans ses propos. Il semble avoir du mal à croire que j'aie vraiment si peu changé après tant de temps. Dans un sens ça me flatte, mais d'un autre côté, ça n'arrange pas mes affaires.

- Je dirais que ça ne m'a pas trop mal réussi jusqu'à maintenant, alors pourquoi changer de façon de faire ?

- Lui aussi a fait comme ça. Revenir sans raison ... sauf que lui son genre c'était plutôt de toujours avoir une idée derrière la tête, me dit-il en me lançant un regard lourd de soupçons.

Je feins de ne pas remarquer son allusion et souris en enchaînant :

- Ah oui, ça c'est sûr qu'il ne faisait jamais rien sans arrière-pensée. Moi j'sais pas ... quand j'ai un truc à faire j'le fais et puis voilà. Quand j'ai ressenti le besoin de partir, je suis parti. Quand j'ai eu envie de revenir je suis revenu ... tout simplement.

- Si tu l'dis.

Nous continuons de marcher dans les rues. Moi essayant de garder mon attitude décontractée malgré la légère montée de stress provoquée par toutes les suspicions de Shikamaru, et lui, les mains dans les poches tentant de réprimer un nombre incalculable de bâillements. Oubliant totalement de poser des questions sur les autres (_Je verrai bien ce qu'il en est de mes propres yeux_), nous arrivons devant le bureau de l'Hokage sans qu'un autre mot ne soit prononcé. Arrêté devant la porte, je n'ai même pas besoin de faire appel à mes capacités pour sentir l'atmosphère lourde de danger qui émane de cette pièce. Hésitant un court instant, et sous les regards insistants de Shikamaru qui me pousse à me bouger, je frappe deux fois à la porte. Une voix sèche retentit alors :

- Entrez !

Je pénètre dans le bureau et n'ai même pas le temps d'afficher mon faux sourire de vrai crétin que ... j'atterris (_Ou plutôt me fracasse ..._) brutalement contre le mur du couloir qui fait face à la porte. Je l'avais senti venir à des kilomètres mais si j'avais réussi à l'esquiver ça aurait été suspect ! Esquiver quoi ? Simplement le poing chargé de chakra d'une Godaime blonde à forte poitrine, accessoirement folle de rage, qui vient de m'arriver en pleine figure.

Je relève douloureusement la tête (_Bon j'avoue, pas si douloureusement que ça puisque j'ai eu le temps de concentrer assez de chakra sous la peau de ma joue pour minimiser la force de l'impact_) et regarde la « jeune » femme, dont on pourrait presque voir fumer les oreilles, qui me toise d'un air sévère.

- J'espère pour toi que tu as une bonne excuse sinon j'envoie immédiatement Shikamaru te commander un service funéraire !

Bon retour chez toi Naruto ... tu vas déguster sévère !

* * *

**PS :** Je présente mes plus humbles excuses à Izumo et Kotetsu pour avoir oublié leur prénom lorsque j'ai rédigé ce chapitre ... et puis j'ai eu la flemme de le réécrire après m'en être souvenu. Mais n'ayez crainte, par la suite je ne les appellerai plus ''pics et mèche'' ! XD


	3. Home sweet home

**Auteur**** :** Lonely Seira

**Titre****:** Le temps d'une vie

**Genre :** Romance/Yaoi/UA/OOC

**Rating ****:** M (Pour certains chapitres chauds et les combats de la deuxième épopée)

**Pairing :** Naru/Sasu (Autres couples secondaires)

**Disclaimer :** Naruto et ses petits camarades du manga portant le même nom sont la propriété entière et exclusive du divin _Masashi Kishimoto _... j'implore humblement son pardon pour avoir oser faire intervenir ses personnages dans une fic pondue par les méandres pervertis de mon cerveau malade XD !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Home Sweet Home ...**

- Bonjour Tsunade-baachan ! Ça faisait longtemps.

L'Hokage me regarde toujours, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Je me relève « péniblement » et attends qu'elle retourne derrière son bureau pour entrer dans la pièce. Se sentant de trop (_Non en fait il avait juste envie de se sortir de ce merdier_) Shikamaru s'éclipse rapidement en refermant la porte derrière moi. À droite de la vieille se tient une Shizune un peu mal à l'aise qui porte l'éternel petit cochon de Tsunade dans ses bras (_Encore vivant porcinet ? Mince c'est quoi son nom déjà ? ... Non Kyuu-sama c'est pas ''casse-croûte'' j'en suis sûr !_).

- Shizune ! S'exclame l'Hokage d'un ton sec, faisant sursauter la Kunoichi.

- Oui Tsunade-sama ?

- Laisse-nous seuls s'il te plaît. Et en sortant demande à Shikamaru d'attendre jusqu'à ce que Naruto le rejoigne ... enfin si tant est qu'il reste en vie jusque là, ajoute-t-elle en me lançant un regard noir.

- T... Très bien, marmonne Shizune en guise de réponse tout en me jetant un regard inquiet.

La jeune femme sort alors de la pièce en vitesse, me laissant seul face à un regard assassin qui est resté toujours aussi flippant malgré les années qui ont passé. Un silence pesant s'installe dans le bureau, bientôt rompu par la Godaime, les mains croisées sous son menton, et qui me fixe avec intensité :

- Alors ? J'attends tes explications.

Le ton de sa voix aurait presque pu me faire peur si seulement ma puissance n'avait pas surpassé la sienne (_Encore une fois, je ne dis pas ça pour me vanter !_).

- Alors ... j'avais besoin de m'éloigner un temps pour suivre un entraînement un peu plus poussé ... j'en ai vraiment ressenti le besoin. J'veux dire ... après tout ce qui venait d'arriver, dis-je moitié bégayant pour appuyer sur mes bons sentiments.

- Et ça justifiait le fait que tu disparaisses du jour au lendemain sans prévenir et sans nous donner de nouvelle pendant tout ce temps ?! fulmine la vieille.

- Avec l'Akatsuki qui me collait aux fesses, j'ai pensé que vous n'approuveriez jamais mon choix ... pourtant je savais que je devais le faire. Alors pour pouvoir m'immerger complètement dans mes objectifs, j'ai décidé de couper tout lien avec vous ... mais je n'ai jamais voulu quitter Konoha pour de bon ! (_Enfin presque jamais ..._).

- Et où étais-tu alors ? J'ai envoyé je ne sais combien d'Anbu pour faire des recherches mais tous sont revenus bredouilles ... tu n'as quand même pas simplement cessé d'exister non ?

Elle me sort ça sur un ton sarcastique, mais si seulement elle pouvait sentir toute l'ironie de ses mots. Cesser d'exister a fait partie de mon entraînement si j'puis dire ... mais je ne peux pas lui dévoiler toutes mes cartes comme ça. Sans compter que ce serait trop long à expliquer.

- J'ai beaucoup voyagé ... je ne restais pas longtemps au même endroit alors forcément je ne laissais pas beaucoup de traces. Et puis comme je le disais, avec l'Akatsuki qui me courait après, il valait mieux que je me fasse discret.

L'Hokage ferme les yeux un moment ... dois-je appréhender ce nouveau silence ? Je l'entends enfin pousser un grand soupir puis la vois me regarder avec un sourire tendre sur le visage.

- Ne me refais plus jamais ce coup-là sinon je te tuerai de mes mains c'est compris _baka _?

- Compris ! dis-je en la saluant d'un de mes fameux sourires très ... Narutoesque ... donc débile.

Me détendant un peu, je fais le tour du bureau en jetant un œil de-ci de-là, tout en continuant à converser avec l'Hokage.

- Rien n'a changé ici en cinq ans.

- Non c'est vrai. Il y a eu de nouvelles générations de jeunes ninjas prometteurs qui ont émergé, quelques tensions avec les pays voisins ... rien de nouveau. L'Akatsuki est resté étrangement calme ces derniers temps. Nous nous en sommes un peu inquiétés d'ailleurs.

Elle me dit ça en me lançant un regard lourd de sous-entendus.

- Oui c'est vrai qu'ils ne se sont pas trop montrés depuis quelques temps. Eux aussi ils ont eu leur lot de problèmes à gérer, dis-je d'un air évasif.

- De quel genre ?

Je continue à faire le tour du bureau sans la regarder, ne répondant pas à sa question. Ce n'est pas le moment de s'en préoccuper de toute façon ... pas encore. Je finis par m'approcher du mur où sont accrochés les portraits des précédents Hokage. Je m'arrête devant le visage d'un jeune homme blond au regard bleu azur. Mes doigts effleurent son image, avant que je ne sourie avec tristesse.

- Toute ma vie j'ai essayé de faire en sorte d'être digne de lui. Je ne savais pas trop pourquoi au début, mais peut-être que même lorsque j'étais gamin, inconsciemment je m'en doutais déjà ...

- Tu te doutais de quoi ?

Je plonge mon regard océan dans les yeux ambrés de la vieille femme avant de répondre avec légèreté :

- Que le Yondaime était mon père bien sûr.

Elle écarquille les yeux, restant muette devant cette si simple déclaration. Quelques secondes encore avant qu'elle ne retrouve l'usage de la parole :

- Comment ... comment l'as-tu su ?

- Jiraiya ... il avait laissé un cahier de notes chez Fukasaku, et il y avait une lettre dedans qui m'était destinée. Il l'avait écrite peu de temps avant sa mort. Peut-être sentait-il déjà ça fin venir à ce moment-là ...

Je tourne à nouveau mon regard vers celui de mon père. Les gens ne le savaient pas quand j'étais enfant. Peut-être m'auraient-ils moins rejeté s'ils l'avaient su ?

- Toujours est-il que cette information, ajoutée au soudain retour de Sasuke, m'a conforté dans l'idée que je ne devais pas revenir au village tout de suite. Trop de doutes ... trop de questions. J'étais en colère contre tous ceux qui savaient et qui ne m'ont jamais rien dit. Je ne voulais pas revenir après ça, il me fallait du temps. Pour comprendre, pour pardonner peut-être ...

Elle s'affaisse légèrement dans son fauteuil, une expression fautive sur le visage.

- Et maintenant ? Nous as-tu pardonnés ?

- Plus besoin ... tout ça n'a plus d'importance de toute façon. Quelles qu'aient été vos raisons à l'époque, je m'en fiche aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas envie de m'apitoyer sur mon passé, ça ne servirait qu'à m'empêcher d'avancer. Et puis si je vous en voulais toujours, je ne pense pas que je serais revenu ... vous ne croyez pas ?

Je lui souris d'un air malicieux, exactement de la même façon que lorsque j'étais gamin. Elle me sourit à son tour, semblant soulagée de ma réponse. Elle m'a retrouvé après tant d'années, peut-être craignait-elle de me perdre à nouveau à cause d'un mot malheureux ? La conversation reprend alors, sur un ton plus léger que jusqu'à maintenant.

Après une heure de négociations pour savoir comment me réintégrer dans le village sans faire de vague, et les nombreuses questions que la vieille m'a posées sur mes voyages (_Me prenez pas pour un crétin ! Évidemment que j'ai soigneusement évité de tout lui raconter ... non Kyuu-sama, je ne suis pas culotté au point de mentir à mon Hokage ... juste que je ne lui raconte pas tout .... et lâche-moi le katana avec tes « C'est mentir par omission » ! ... Fait chier ce renard ... _) bref, je m'en retourne, bien content que mon retour ne m'ait causé aucune difficulté jusque-là.

Sortant du bureau, je retrouve un Shikamaru blasé au possible qui m'invite à le suivre.

- Ton appartement est dans le même état que quand t'es parti, me dit-il d'entrée, Godaime-sama a interdit à quiconque d'y mettre les pieds ... elle a toujours su que tu reviendrais.

- T'en doutais peut-être ? Lui demande-je avec un sourire mi-narquois mi-vexé (_Si si ça peut se faire !_).

- Bof ... pas vraiment. Je savais que t'étais pas du genre à laisser tomber Konoha sur un coup de tête, mais bon je savais pas si t'étais encore vivant c'est tout.

(_Hé Shikamaru ! Je vais finir par être vraiment vexé là ! Merde alors ! Il me pensait faible au point de me faire buter dans une ruelle ou quoi ?)._

**« **Si j'avais pas été là, sûr que tu serais en train de te faire bouffer par les asticots demi-portion !

- Te la ramène pas toi ! Ou est-ce que je dois te rappeler le nom de celui qui t'as foutu ta branlée pendant ton dernier duel ?

- ...

- Brave bête ! »

Enfin, revenons à nos moutons.

- En tout cas, c'est super ! Je pensais que certains auraient eu la bonne idée de profiter de mon absence pour flamber mon appart'. Mais puisqu'il est toujours là, je vais pouvoir y mettre mes affaires avant que tu me racontes dans le détail tout ce qui s'est passé pendant que je crapahutais à droite et à gauche.

Après l'avoir entendu murmurer un « Galère » assez sonore, nous nous sommes arrêtés quelques minutes chez moi (_Mon très poussiéreux chez moi d'ailleurs ... j'aurais dû engager une femme de ménage_) avant de repartir. Marchant dans les rues, Shika me raconte succinctement la petite vie des uns et des autres ... surtout d'_un _et pas du tout des autres en fait.

- Sasuke est revenu un beau matin, toujours avec son air glacial accroché sur la tronche ... l'avait vraiment pas changé d'un iota. Il est resté à discuter des heures et des heures avec l'Hokage et puis après quelques jours de flottement, deux mois d'incertitudes et de questions, elle a fini pas annoncer officiellement sa réintégration dans le village. Ça en a surpris plus d'un t'imagines bien, mais y'en a d'autres qui étaient bien contents aussi ...

- Sakura je suppose ? Demande-je en connaissant parfaitement la réponse.

- Ouais ... elle planait totalement. Perdue sur son petit nuage, elle ne cessait de dire à quel point elle serait heureuse de t'annoncer enfin son retour ... mais elle n'a jamais pu le faire. Ça l'a foutu un peu en boule d'ailleurs ... comme tout le monde. Te voir disparaître comme ça, ça en a étonné pas mal et énervé d'autres. Personne n'avait compris pourquoi d'ailleurs.

- J'peux imaginer ... vous pensiez sûrement qu'en apprenant la nouvelle du retour de Sasuke, je débarque ici aussi sec ?

- Tout juste ... mais ton absence ne l'a pas empêché de reprendre sa petite vie comme si rien ne s'était passé. Les autres n'ont pas vraiment apprécié son attitude d'ailleurs. Le gars qui se barre comme ça et qui se ramène des années plus tard la bouche en cœur ... dur à avaler.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment ... connaissant l'oiseau ...

- NARUTO ??

Soudain interrompu par une voix haut perchée, je me retourne pour me retrouver face à une jeune femme blonde énergique (_Plutôt bien roulée aussi !_) que je reconnais de suite comme étant Ino. À côté d'elle et tout aussi étonnée se tient une autre belle Kunoichi, brune celle-ci, en qui je reconnais Tenten.

- Salut Ino ! Tenten ! Dis-je en affichant un nouveau sourire (_Bordel je vais avoir les zygomatiques en bouillie à la fin de la journée moi _).

- Bah ça alors ! T'es revenu depuis longtemps ? Où t'étais passé ? Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? Pourquoi t'es parti comme ça ? Les autres sont au courant ?

(_Hé ! Moins vite espèce de moulin à paroles ! Comment veux-tu que je réponde à tout ça moi ? Je préfère encore le regard interrogateur, mais silencieux, de Tenten à une déferlante de questions comme ça !_).

- Pour faire court, il est parti pour suivre un entraînement en solitaire et tenter d'inventer de nouvelles techniques ... comme d'habitude, répond Shikamaru sans me laisser le temps d'inventer une nouvelle histoire (_Ou plutôt de me souvenir de celle que j'ai déjà inventée_).

- Euh ouais ... c'est ça, ajoute-je en remerciant intérieurement Shikamaru de m'avoir évité de m'y coller une fois de plus.

- Ah oui ? T'as sûrement dû apprendre des tas de choses alors ! Continue la jeune femme d'un air tout excité. Et puis tu as drôlement changé !

- Bof pas tant que ça, dis-je en simulant un air de fausse modestie.

- Oui ... ça n'a pas _l'air_ d'être ''tant que ça'' en effet, appuie Shikamaru en me lançant un nouveau regard en coin.

Ne remarquant rien de cette allusion, pourtant loin d'être discrète, Ino continue à parler, bientôt suivie par Tenten qui finit par me poser autant de questions que ses yeux le suggéraient silencieusement. Vingt minutes de tortures plus tard (_Ah bon c'était une simple conversation vous êtes sûrs ?_) je quitte enfin Ino et Tenten qui s'en retournent vaquer à leurs occupations.

- Dis Shika ?

- Mmh ?

- Ino ... elle s'est vraiment maquée avec Lee ?

- Si j'te l'avais dit tu m'aurais pas cru alors j'ai préféré que tu le découvres par toi-même.

- Et bah putain ... si jamais ils ont des gosses ces deux-là, j'ose même pas imaginer les excités que ça va être avec des parents pareils.

- M'en parle pas ...

- Et Tenten est avec ...

- Chôji ouais ... t'as pas rêvé.

- ...

- Paraît que Tenten est un vrai cordon bleu mais avec Lee et Neji dans son équipe elle devenait folle parce qu'ils n'arrêtaient pas de dire que ses plats étaient trop riches pour des ninjas ... eux ils bouffent comme des piafs forcément ...

- J'imagine qu'ils se sont bien trouvés avec Chôji.

- C'est sûr, elle cuisine tout son content et lui mange tout son content aussi !

- Et c'est souvent qu'elles traînent ensemble Tenten et Ino ?

- Depuis qu'elles sont en couples ... leur activité favorite c'est de dire à l'autre comment leurs copains respectifs se comportent en mission ... j'peux te dire que ça y va avec ces commères. Raaah j'aime pas les femmes ! C'est vraiment chiant à parler tout le temps.

- N'empêche que là, j'suis sur le cul quand même ... t'en as d'autres des surprises comme ça ?

Shikamaru me regarde, sourire en coin, mais reste silencieux ... ça ne me dit rien qui vaille.

L'après-midi avance, multipliant les rencontres express (_Missions obligent, pas le temps d'entrer dans les détails d'une longue conversation autour d'une tasse de thé_). Kiba et Shino d'abord. Kiba sur Akamaru (_C'est moi ou il a encore grandi ce clébard ? On dirait un cheval le truc !_) et Shino, plus planqué que jamais sous ses fringues à capuche et ses lunettes noires (_J'me demande si ça fait craquer les filles cet air mystérieux ..._). En apprenant que Kiba a fait chavirer le cœur d'Hinata, j'ai un petit sourire en coin.

« Elle a enfin réussi à m'oublier.

- Bonjour la modestie ! Tu dis ça comme si c'était une chose impossible à faire !

- Oh ta gueule ! Je pensais juste que ça valait mieux pour elle qu'elle ne pense plus trop à moi ... si elle avait continué comme durant toute notre enfance, ça ne lui aurait apporté que de la souffrance.

- Écoutez-le donc monsieur l'aveugle ! Rappelle-moi un peu qui a dû te faire remarquer que la belle Hinata n'avait d'yeux que pour toi quand vous étiez gamins ?

- Je l'aurais remarqué tout seul au bout d'un moment ! Enfin ... je crois.

- Tu parles, avant que je ne te réveille à grands coups dans le derrière, les nanas c'était vraiment pas ta priorité ! Quel gâchis !

- Oui bah parlons-en de ton ''réveil''. Tu m'as tellement bien réveillé que maintenant je vogue à voile et à vapeur. Espèce de débauché ! On n'a pas idée de faire l'éducation sexuelle d'un ado quand on a l'esprit aussi tordu que toi !

- Plains-toi ! Ça ne t'a pas trop mal réussi jusqu'à maintenant.

- ... »

Refusant de lui faire le plaisir de répondre, j'ai continué à discuter avec Sikamaru après que nous ayons aperçu, de loin, un Hyuuga Neji aussi glaçon que dans mes souvenirs (_Un concours de glaciale-attitude entre lui et Sasuke ça donnerait quoi à votre avis ?_). Shikamaru m'explique alors, amusé devant l'air de profonde incrédulité qui se dessine sur mon visage, que le Neji en question était un peu sorti du rang il y a trois ans de ça en affichant non sans retenue sa préférence pour les beaux mâles plutôt que pour les femelles bien roulées. Quand on sait à quel point il peut être coincé ce gars, c'est à se demander si la fin du monde n'est pas proche !

Bon, c'est bien joli tout ça, mais je n'ai pas encore été confronté à ceux dont la réaction au vu de mon retour m'inquiète le plus.

- NARUTO !

(_Oui c'est moi ! ... si on pouvait arrêter d'hurler mon nom comme ça ce serait génial_). Je me retourne pour voir arriver devant moi un Iruka essoufflé, souriant, mais aussi en colère et surpris (_Et bah, plutôt balèze Iruka !_).

- Alors c'était vrai ? Bon sang, enfin de retour, je n'osais plus y croire, mais où étais-tu passé ? J'me suis fait un sang d'encre !

Je n'ai même pas le temps de répondre que mon ancien sensei me prend dans ses bras, reprenant son souffle tout en me serrant contre lui.

- Tu vas bien Iruka ?

Il me lâche et me regarde un peu étonné (_Pourquoi cet air de surprise ? J'ai 21 ans quand même ! Les « sensei » et autres formalités, avec lui, j'ai passé l'âge_).

- C'est pas croyable ce que tu as pu grandir Naruto ... j'en serais presque arrivé à ne pas te reconnaître.

- C'est vrai ... encore quelques centimètres (_Que j'ai déjà d'ailleurs !_) et j'arriverai presque à poser mon menton sur ta tête ! Dis-je en me reculant pour éviter sa main qui allait claquer l'arrière de mon crâne.

Nous éclatons alors de rire avant qu'il ne m'invite à manger chez Ichiraku (_Mmmhhh ! J'en rêvais ! Enfin des ramen dignes de ce nom !_). Shikamaru passe sur l'invitation, prétextant du travail en retard ... ce qui doit être vrai à en juger par son air las alors qu'il s'éloigne en se grattant la tête. Je pars donc avec Iruka, ingurgitant autant de bols que mon estomac peut en supporter. Je me suis arrêté à douze ... je ne suis pas un goinfre non plus. Devant l'œil inquiet d'Iruka à la vue de l'amoncellement de bols sur le comptoir, je préfère le rassurer en payant moi-même le repas. C'est que mine de rien, faire autant de missions à travers le monde, ça amène son lot d'avantages !

Gavé comme un bien-heureux, je quitte Iruka pour retourner vers mon appartement. Ravi de voir que mon retour se fait dans les meilleures conditions jusque là, je stoppe net en sentant deux chakra que je ne connais que trop bien. Je me dirige dans une rue adjacente et me retrouve nez à nez avec un Sasuke plus rigide et imperturbable que jamais et une Sakura dont la mâchoire en descendrait presque jusqu'au sol sous le coup de l'étonnement. Pas bon ça ...

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **On en arrive enfin aux retrouvailles ... en espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu, j'attends vos reviews ! On se voit mercredi 4 Mars pour le chapitre 4 "Face à Face" ... peut-être que le 5ème viendra dans la foulée !


	4. Face à Face

**Auteur**** :** Lonely Seira

**Titre**** :** Le temps d'une vie

**Genre :** Romance/Yaoi/UA/OOC

**Rating ****:** M (Pour certains chapitres chauds et les combats de la deuxième épopée)

**Pairing :** Naru/Sasu (Autres couples secondaires)

**Disclaimer :** Naruto et ses petits camarades du manga portant le même nom sont la propriété entière et exclusive du divin _Masashi Kishimoto _... j'implore humblement son pardon pour avoir oser faire intervenir ses personnages dans une fic pondue par les méandres pervertis de mon cerveau malade XD !

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews : **Certains ont pensé que j'avais été un peu cruelle d'avoir rendu Naruto moins beau ... il ne l'est pas je vous rassure ! Il semblerait que vous vous soyez inquiétés des changements physiques qu'il a opérés. Il est, certes, moins grand et moins musclé, il a diminué la maturité de son visage pour paraître un peu plus gamin, mais c'est toujours un pur beau gosse ! Il ne s'est pas enlaidi, il a voulu paraître moins impressionnant en terme de puissance pas en terme de beauté (pas fou le garçon, il a sa fierté quand même ! XD). Donc l'image qu'il montre, ce n'est pas vraiment lui, mais il est toujours plus grand, plus fort et plus viril qu'à ses 16 ans. Pour les autres, ça dénote quand même d'une évolution ... juste qu'ils ne se doutent pas encore de toute l'étendue de la chose ! XD

Maintenant, la suite ... BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Face à face**

À la vue de ce regard froid qui me dévisage sans broncher un cil, mon cœur se met à tambouriner dans ma poitrine à un point tel que je me demande s'il ne va pas finir par en sortir. Toutes mes belles résolutions acquises au cours de mes années de dur labeur s'estompent en un clin d'œil alors que je contemple enfin le visage de celui après qui j'ai tant couru.

« Vire-moi cet air ahuri de ton visage demi-portion, tu vas me faire honte !

- ...

- Bah dis quelque chose p'tit con, me laisse pas comme ça !

- Merde ... il est encore plus beau qu'avant ! J'le troncherais bien sur place !

- C'est pas vraiment à ça que je pensais ... »

Je reprends contenance en une fraction de seconde ... toutes ces années d'entraînement n'auront pas été vaines finalement (_Contrôle tes hormones petit ! Respire un grand coup et lance-toi !_). Mon regard devient donc quasi instantanément aussi froid que le sien. Je le fixe une seconde et dis d'un air détaché :

- Salut Sasuke, ça faisait longtemps.

- Pas assez longtemps si tu veux mon avis, me répond-t-il au tac-au-tac d'une voix lente et froide.

(_Dites, c'est moi ou la température vient de chuter de façon vertigineuse ? ... Ok, c'est pas moi ..._)

- Toi ! ...

Je tourne les yeux vers Sakura ... j'avais presque oublié qu'elle était là.

Arrêt sur image.

Un petit topo sur la situation ça ne peut pas vous faire de mal. Commençons par le plus simple : Sakura ! Malgré son air furieux, je peux aisément voir que la jeune Kunoichi que j'ai laissée derrière moi s'est muée en une femme somptueuse .... qui semble bien marcher dans les pas de son maître au vu du décolleté ultra-plongeant qu'elle arbore (_Et bah ! Je ne savais pas que je souffrais de vertiges moi !_). Son haut moulant à manches trois-quart de couleur bordeau s'arrête au-dessus de son nombril, tandis qu'à sa suite reprend un pantalon serré noir pour terminer sur des sandales typiques de Femme-ninja. Ses cheveux roses ont un peu repoussé et sont maintenant coiffés avec une raie sur le côté. Sa frange est devenue une mèche un peu plus longue élégamment retenue par des pinces qui font retomber gracieusement ses cheveux devant son oreille gauche. Son bandeau est à présent autour de son cou, trônant au-dessus de son vertigineux décolleté. Elle est vraiment à tomber il faut bien le dire.

Sasuke ... Mon Dieu, que dire de lui ? Il est plus petit que moi ... (_Enfin plus petit que mon vrai moi ... _), mais bon, il doit bien approcher le mètre 80 quand même ! Avec les années, son visage est devenu encore plus dur, mais son nez et ses lèvres toujours aussi fins, ainsi que sa peau pâle et délicate, donnent davantage de douceur à son expression comparée à la mienne (_Même si cette douceur est de suite effacée par son regard glacial et son air implacable_). Ses cheveux toujours d'un noir de jais n'ont, quant à eux, pas changé d'un pouce. Sa stature et l'impression de puissance qui émane de lui le rendent vraiment intimidant. Sa musculature est aussi bien visible sous sa veste légèrement ouverte sur son torse, alors que ses mains enfoncées négligemment dans ses poches laissent entrevoir un fessier qui doit en faire s'évanouir plus d'une. Sa carrure est plus élancée que moi et ses épaules moins larges. Sa posture est tellement rigide qu'on le croirait presque coincé (_C'est vraiment possible de se tenir comme ça sans mourir d'épuisement ?_).

Retour en mode lecture.

Sakura est à la limite de me sauter dessus. Avant qu'elle ne fasse s'abattre sur moi une vague d'injures, de cris de colère et peut-être de coups (_Connaissant son tempérament j'aurais dû dire « sûrement », mais ne soyons pas trop mauvaise langue !_) je lève les mains en signe de paix, allumant mon éternel sourire d'abruti et lui dis :

- Ne t'en prends pas à moi, il fallait que je m'éloigne un moment pour me préparer au mieux, j'en avais besoin, je pouvais vraiment pas faire autrement !

- Comment ça « tu pouvais pas faire autrement » ? T'aurais au moins pu donner des nouvelles de temps en temps non ? Plus de cinq ans sans un mot bordel ! Tu nous prends pour des cons ou quoi ?!

- J'avais l'Akatsuki qui me lâchait pas, dis-je pour me défendre. Essayer de reprendre contact ça aurait vraiment été du suicide ... il fallait que je devienne plus fort avant de prendre le risque de réapparaître.

Je vois Sakura, ouvrir la bouche puis la refermer ... je lui ai coupé la chique apparemment. L'excuse de l'Akatsuki ça marche à tous les coups. La vérité, c'est que je suis parti pour recommencer à zéro, remettre les choses en ordre dans ma tête et continuer sur le chemin que m'avait ouvert mon entraînement avec Fukasaku. Aller jusqu'au fond des choses pour atteindre cette plénitude de puissance que j'avais pressentie à ma portée. Tout ce que je voulais, je le voulais pour moi ... pour aller là où aucun ninja avant moi n'était allé.

Bien sûr c'est égoïste, mais ne vous y trompez pas, mon cœur n'est pas de glace. J'ai toujours le désir de protéger ceux que j'aime ... juste que ma tête ne sait plus qui ils sont. J'ai vécu trop de choses dans ce village pour continuer à avoir des certitudes. Trop d'abandons, d'espoirs vite déçus, de trahison, de peur. Il était primordial que je fasse table rase du passé dans mon esprit pour voir les choses plus clairement que jamais. Un esprit tourmenté ne peut pas faire un ninja équilibré ... et Dieu sait que l'équilibre est important dans la vie, mais ça, c'est encore une autre histoire.

- On s'est tous fait du souci, lâche finalement Sakura avec de l'amertume dans le regard (_Marrant ça, elle a réagi exactement de la même façon que la vieille ! Tel maître tel disciple devrais-je dire !_).

- Et vous m'avez tous manqués, dis-je en souriant avec douceur.

« Apportez-moi un mouchoir je crois que je vais pleurer !

- Si tu l'ouvres encore pour dire une connerie, pour le coup je vais vraiment te faire chialer moi ! »

Ignorant la dernière remarque de la carpette, je réconforte un instant mon ancienne coéquipière en lui prenant la main. L'autre glaçon est toujours planté à côté de nous, totalement indifférent, et n'a pas bougé d'un millimètre.

Un grand bravo pour Maître Naruto-sama qui s'est sorti d'une situation de merde en une journée à peine ! ... Bon, la galère n'est pas encore terminée je sais :

1- éviter que les autres ne découvrent ma vraie puissance

2- régler mon petit problème avec Ice-kun (_notez bien qu'il s'agit de Sasuke_)

3- botter le cul de l'Akatsuki en vitesse

4- euh ... on verra plus tard pour celui-là (_Mais ça va être chaud aussi !_)

... J'ai encore du pain sur la planche moi.

Pendant que je réfléchis, je sens un regard scrutateur sur moi. Je lève la tête et vois Sasuke qui détourne rapidement les yeux, affichant de nouveau son air « Je-m'en-fous-royal-de-ta-gueule-sale-boulet ». Bizarre le Sasu-chan ... qu'est-ce qu'il avait à me fixer comme ça ? Peu importe, je n'ai pas que ça à faire de me préoccuper de ses petites bizarreries.

« Mais oui demi-portion on y croit tous !

- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore toi ?!

- Me prends pas pour une bille petit, tu oublies que j'ai parcouru cette Terre bien des siècles avant que tu ne pousses ton premier cri. Démon peut-être, mais les histoires de cœur et d'amitiés complexes, je les connais bien. Sans compter que j'étais avec toi tout le temps de ta remise en question ...

- J'vois pas ce que ça change ... ok, j'le trouve sacrément sexy et je dirais même que son corps me fait carrément envie, mais n'oublie pas qu'il a aussi essayé de me tuer plusieurs fois !

- On est prêt à tout pardonner lorsqu'il s'agit de la personne que l'on ai....

- STOP ! Si tu tiens à la vie j'te déconseille de finir ta phrase ! »

Et c'est dans un pouffement de rire de sa part que je délaisse mon renard, reparti bien gentiment dormir dans sa cage.

Bien, après un prélude assez tendu entre nous, je retrouve la Sakura joyeuse de mes souvenirs. Manifestement, le fait de retrouver enfin son équipe au complet l'a rendu totalement folle de joie. Malgré la tension qui règne entre Ice-kun et moi, Sakura nous prend chacun par un bras et nous emmène vers un bar au coin de la rue pour « rattraper ces années de perdues ». Personnellement, je n'ai rien perdu du tout mais bon, ne gâchons pas son plaisir.

Alors que nous sommes assis en train de siroter une petite mousse bien fraîche, papotant de banalités, je remarque que Sakura ne cesse de regarder derrière elle.

- Il y a un problème Sakura ? Demande-je en la surprenant alors qu'elle se retourne pour la septième fois en cinq minutes.

- Hein ? Euh ... non du tout, c'est juste ... qu'il devrait être là maintenant, marmonne-t-elle avant de se retourner encore une fois.

(_Sakura t'es bien mignonne mais si tu continues à te prendre pour une girouette tu vas finir par me donner le tournis !_).

- Et qui est-ce qui ...

Je n'ai même pas le temps de finir ma phrase que je la vois se lever avec un grand sourire pour aller accueillir celui qu'elle attendait. C'est donc avec étonnement que je vois débarquer un jeune homme grand et filiforme, nombril à l'air, la peau aussi blanche que celle d'un mort, et un sourire assez peu naturel sur le visage.

- Bonjour Naruto-kun, content de te revoir, me dit Saï en ... prenant la main de Sakura ????

(_Ouah ! Mais c'est quoi encore ce nouveau délire ? Pas de panique Naruto, réponds lui simplement en souriant, comme d'habitude_).

- Salut Saï content de te revoir aussi ... je vois que tu as progressé à grands pas dans tes investigations pour comprendre les émotions humaines, dis-je en les regardant l'un et l'autre à tour de rôle.

Sakura devient rouge comme une pivoine en une fraction de seconde tandis qu'une légère coloration rose apparaît sur les joues de Saï (_... Mince alors ! Il a même appris à rougir !_). Les regardant ensuite tous deux s'installer, Sakura entre Sasuke et Saï, j'engage immédiatement la conversation en demandant, bien évidemment, comment une telle chose a pu se produire (_Bah oui quoi ! Comment Sakura s'est-elle retrouvée avec l'alien alors que son Sasuke-kun adoré avait réintégré ses foyers ?_).

- Et bien ... commence Sakura un peu hésitante. Ça a été un concours de circonstances. Disons qu'au cours d'une mission à hauts risques, Saï et moi avons été séparés de Kakashi-sensei et de Sasuke. Nous avons été poursuivis par des ninjas ennemis et comme j'avais été blessée, nous nous sommes cachés en attendant que je me remette.

- J'imagine la suite ! dis-je en souriant comme un benêt. La proximité dans votre planque a dû échauffer vos corps et comme vous ne saviez pas si vous pourriez revenir vivants, vous avez laissé parler vos hormones animales ?

- NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS ?! vocifère Sakura en devenant encore plus rouge qu'elle ne l'était déjà (_Appelez les pompiers ! Avec tout l'alcool qu'elle s'est enfilé, elle va prendre feu !_). On en a juste profité pour parler, finit-elle d'un air un peu gêné après s'être rendue compte que la moitié du bar s'était retournée pour la dévisager.

Elle boit une nouvelle gorgée dans son verre alors que Saï prend sa suite pour me raconter le pourquoi du comment de la chose.

- J'avais lu dans un livre que ce genre de situation était propice à des conversations à cœur ouvert ... (_il n'a pas changé lui, toujours à nous ressortir les théories foireuses de ses bouquins ..._) ... au début je ne savais pas comment le fait de s'ouvrir le cœur pour parler pouvait être une bonne chose ... (_et en plus il prend ça au pied de la lettre ce grand con !_) ... mais j'ai compris alors que la nuit avançait. Et avec Sakura, j'ai appris plus de choses sur le vrai sens des émotions humaines que lors de toutes mes recherches à la bibliothèque, finit-il en regardant Sakura d'un air ... je suppose que pour lui, ce regard bizarre exprime de la tendresse ? (_Sakura lui sourit timidement, ça doit être ça ... je crois qu'il n'y a qu'elle qui possède le décodeur de l'amour version Saï _).

Je finis mon verre d'une traite en regardant ces deux-là roucouler. Enfin Sakura roucoule et Saï ... bah Saï il essaie juste de balbutier une sorte de semi-roucoulement un peu mécanique ... mais bon ça va, il progresse ! Je sens à nouveau un regard insistant posé sur moi, je me tourne vers ma gauche pour constater que Ice-kun me dévisage ... sans détourner les yeux cette fois-ci.

- J'ai de la salade entre les dents ou quoi ? lui demande-je brusquement.

- Non pas du tout. Je ne fais que te regarder ... je n'ai pas le droit ? me demande-t-il d'un ton glacial sans esquisser la moindre expression sur son visage de marbre.

- Tu sais que c'est malpoli de fixer les gens comme tu le fais ? lui réponds-je d'un air tout aussi glacial (_Sauf qu'à l'intérieur je commence à bouillir comme une cocotte-minute moi ! Qu'il arrête de me fixer ou ma tête va sauter comme un bouchon de champagne !_).

Il se contente d'hausser un sourcil et de replonger le nez dans son verre, indifférent. La soirée avançant, je vois Sakura devenir de moins en moins stable sur sa chaise alors que Saï se propose de la raccompagner chez elle ... me laissant seul avec Ice-kun. Un silence pesant s'installe entre nous, tandis que le reste de la salle continue de s'embraser dans l'euphorie de cette nuit étoilée (_... je crois qu'il y a aussi les effets de l'alcool qui se font pas mal sentir mais passons_).

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais il se fait tard alors j'vais me rentrer ! Je dois aller voir Tsunade-baachan tôt demain matin pour savoir ce qu'elle a décidé de faire de moi, dis-je en laissant quelques billets sur la table.

Sasuke ne lâche ni geste ni mot qui pourrait indiquer qu'il a prêté attention à mes paroles, se contentant de boire la dernière gorgée de son verre. Je m'éloigne les mains dans les poches, n'accordant pas un regard de plus à ce brun taciturne à en mourir d'ennui (_Mais sexy en Diable malgré tout !_). Dehors, la nuit est fraîche. Je m'étire un instant dans la rue avant que mes pas ne me dirigent tout naturellement vers mon vieil appartement. Pendant toute la soirée, j'ai réussi à éviter les questions gênantes sur ce que j'ai fait pendant mon voyage ... devoir inventer des histoires banales avec le cerveau embrumé par l'alcool c'est pas d'la tarte. Alors que mes pas résonnent dans les rues désertes, j'entends une autre personne marcher derrière moi. En me retournant, je découvre que Sasuke se tient à quelques mètres de moi, le regard froid, le visage impénétrable.

- Je peux quelque chose pour toi ?

- Non. Je veux juste rentrer chez moi ... ma maison est dans cette direction aussi.

- Génial ... et bah bonne nuit !

Sur quoi, je saute lestement sur le mur le plus proche avant de bondir de toit en toit jusqu'à la porte de mon appartement. Aucune envie de rester plus longtemps avec l'autre glaçon ... rien à voir avec notre ''amitié'' qui va cahin-caha, seulement sa présence commence à me peser dans un tout autre registre. Si je ne m'éloigne pas je n'en sortirai jamais vivant (_... et lui non plus tant mon envie de le faire passer à la casserole se décuple à chaque minute !_).

Je soupire en m'affalant sur mon lit. À trop jouer les crétins, je finis par redevenir vraiment comme mon ancien moi ... pire que mon ancien moi ! Je souris un instant, repensant à celui que je suis réellement ... Yoru, le ninja errant imperturbable et fier. Est-ce que Yoru ce serait vraiment laissé envahir par de telles pensées lubriques ascendant franchement salaces au cours de cette soirée ? Je suis sûr que non. (_Et la dénomination est encore loin de la vérité. Je vous ai épargné les détails mais je me dois quand même de dire les choses comme elles sont_). Il va bientôt être temps de mettre un terme à cette comédie. Quoi qu'ils pensent de moi après, il faut que je retrouve mon identité sans quoi je vais péter un câble ! (_Et le cul de quelqu'un d'autre dans la foulée_). Et puis de toute façon, ils n'ont pas eu l'air de s'être trop braqués contre moi à cause de ma ''désertion'', il semblerait que je ne risque pas grand chose en me montrant vraiment tel que je suis. Restons prudent cependant.

Je me remets en position assise d'un coup. Il est 3h du matin, le temps a filé lors de la soirée sans que je ne m'en aperçoive.

- Pas tout ça, mais faut que je médite un peu avant de partir voir la vieille tout à l'heure !

Encore une chose qui a changé chez moi, je n'ai plus besoin de dormir. Décontractant mon corps au maximum, je laisse mon esprit s'échapper hors de mon enveloppe corporelle pour se connecter à la Terre ... ressentant sa force, la vie qui y grouille, le souffle du vent. Je peux alors tout sentir, jusqu'aux froissements d'ailes de ce papillon de nuit qui vole devant le réverbère de la rue déserte en contre-bas de ma fenêtre. L'énergie que je puise dans tout ce qui fut, est et sera en ce monde suffit à recharger mes batteries à bloc. Je sens Kyuu-sama pousser un soupir de contentement alors que je sors doucement de ma transe ... c'est que lui aussi il aime mes petites séances de méditation !

4h30. Me voilà prêt pour une nouvelle journée pleine de rebondissements. Et j'ai donc finalement décidé de laisser un peu de côté mon attitude feinte du Naruto stupide ... bien sûr, je ne vais pas leur montrer tout de suite mon vrai moi, mais c'est épuisant de jouer les idiots !

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur : **Bon alors ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de la petite réunion de l'équipe 7 ? J'espère que ça vous a satisfait ... dans un cas comme dans l'autre, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire pour me le dire. Reviews ?

Et sans plus attendre, le chapitre 5 : Retour à la réalité.


	5. Retour à la réalité

**Auteur** : Lonely Seira

**Titre** : Le temps d'une vie

**Genre** : Romance/Yaoi/UA/OOC

**Rating **: M (Pour certains chapitres chauds et les combats de la deuxième épopée)

**Pairing** : Naru/Sasu (Autres couples secondaires)

**Disclaimer** : Naruto et ses petits camarades du manga portant le même nom sont la propriété entière et exclusive du divin _Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Retour à la réalité ...**

Je me lève et change de vêtements en vitesse après une bonne douche chaude. Regardant en soupirant ce manteau que j'aime tant, je me résigne à le laisser dans mon placard avec mes manchons de cuir. Raccrochant le parchemin contenant ma Miroku à la ceinture, je fouille dans mon sac à la recherche de mon vieux bandeau de la feuille ... ça pourrait s'avérer utile. Alors que je farfouille, j'aperçois quelque chose de métallique et brillant remonter d'entre mes affaires.

J'attrape l'objet et le regarde, les yeux chargés de nostalgie. C'est un masque ... celui de Yoru. Je l'ai fait faire sur mesure par un petit forgeron des rives du fleuve Zinchen, qui me devait un service. Sculpté dans de l'argent pur et brillant comme du cristal, ce masque représente un visage rigide et inexpressif mais malgré tout très doux, dont les lèvres sont fendues d'une fine cicatrice et avec deux larmes coulant de l'œil droit. Je l'ai porté dans chacune de mes missions. Bien que j'aie changé d'apparence très souvent, je n'ai malgré tout jamais montré mon visage. Tout ce que mes ennemis pouvaient voir avant de mourir, c'était ce faciès glacé et inquiétant qui brillait tel un fantôme en reflétant les rayons blafards de la lune.

Je le place une minute sur mon visage ... il y reste accroché comme une seconde peau sans que rien en apparence ne semble le retenir. C'est un prolongement de ma propre personnalité, la marque de ce que je suis. Ne pas l'avoir porté depuis quelques jours m'a beaucoup coûté tant je m'y suis habitué. Rechignant à le laisser lui aussi derrière moi, je l'accroche à l'intérieur de ma vieille veste de « camouflage ». J'ai en effet grandement atténué l'altération de mon apparence. Ma taille n'est pas encore tout à fait aussi impressionnante qu'elle ne l'est en réalité, mais mon visage est redevenu plus viril et mature.

La seule chose qui me cache encore complètement au regard des gens est cette large veste un peu vieillotte qui tombe sur mes épaules et mes fesses comme une loque. Elle paraît bien banale, mais je l'ai longtemps cherchée pour finalement me la faire coudre sur mesure. Elle a cette faculté spéciale de ne rien laisser paraître de mon physique avantageux, me donnant même l'air un peu miteux. Il suffit d'une coupe bien précise pour qu'un simple vêtement fasse toute la différence ... c'est ça aussi être un bon ninja ! Rester soi-même en usant d'artifices pour tromper les autres. Finalement, même si j'ai retrouvé tous mes muscles, je décide néanmoins de garder une taille avoisinant les 1m80 ... si je les regarde de trop haut d'un seul coup ça risque de leur flanquer la trouille !

6h. Tout le village dort encore, mais Tsunade a déjà dû rejoindre son bureau. Prenant une profonde inspiration, je pars par la fenêtre de mon appartement et bondis avec une agilité féline jusqu'au bureau de l'Hokage (_Bien sûr que non j'vais pas rentrer par la fenêtre ! Avec ce qu'elle m'a déjà mis hier, je tiens à vivre moi ... oui je sais Kyuu-sama, son coup ne m'a rien fait du tout mais c'était juste une image ! Fais pas chier et retourne dans ta niche !_). Je rentre par la fenêtre ouverte du couloir et me dirige vers la porte de son bureau ... à cette heure-ci, la vieille ne doit pas encore être plongée dans ses paperasses mais elle ne devrait plus tarder à s'y noyer. Je frappe une fois puis entre après avoir entendu la voix de l'Hokage. Je referme soigneusement la porte derrière moi et me retrouve seul face à elle, Shizune n'est pas là.

- Tu es bien matinal Naruto ... il est bien loin le temps où tu me faisais toute une comédie pour ne pas commencer tes missions trop tôt le matin. Je ne t'attendais pas avant au moins deux heures.

- Trop d'émotions depuis hier, je n'ai pas réussi à dormir, alors comme je tournais en rond, je me suis dit que j'allais vite venir pour savoir ce que vous alliez faire de moi (_Poilant le coup des émotions ! Genre ça m'aurait empêché de dormir ... j'ai vécu des situations tellement plus stressantes que ça ! ... Oui je sais Kyuu-sama, je ne dors plus mais c'est un détail !_).

- Oui je te comprends. Bien inutile de te faire languir plus longtemps. Tu vas réintégrer ton ancienne équipe, je vais m'arranger avec Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke et Saï. Je les ai convoqués pour 8h.

- On ne va pas être un peu nombreux dans cette équipe avec moi en plus ?

- Non, Saï va retourner dans son ancienne équipe ...

« Il n'était pas membre de la Racine à l'origine le cachet d'aspirine ?

- Si Kyuu ... sous les ordres directs de Danzô.

- Grrr j'peux vraiment pas le sentir celui-là !

- Idem ... mais je ne pense pas que Mamie Tsunade va vraiment le renvoyer là-bas. Il restera sûrement avec les autres Anbu. Travailler en équipe avec la team 7, ça l'avait pas mal fait évoluer à l'époque. Je suppose qu'il a dû faire encore beaucoup de progrès, ce serait dommage de tout foutre en l'air maintenant qu'elle l'a sorti de l'emprise de ce vieux dégénéré.

- Essaie quand même de t'en assurer l'air de rien. Il pourrait se révéler d'une aide inestimable plus tard ... faudrait pas que l'autre tête de nœuds vienne mettre son nez là-dedans.

- Bonne idée. »

- Vous allez le renvoyer là où il était alors ? demande-je d'une voix indifférente.

- Moui ... à quelques nuances près. Son ancien poste ne lui conviendrait plus trop maintenant, dit-elle d'un air qui se veut mystérieux (_Dommage pour toi la vieille, j'ai parfaitement compris tes petits sous-entendus ... et ça me soulage grandement !_ ).

- Et ça ne va pas déranger Sakura vous êtes sûre ?

- Sakura est une Kunoichi, elle sait ce qui est bon pour l'équipe. Et puis Saï ne sera pas loin ... même si on ne pourra pas le voir vraiment, les membres de son équipe sont plutôt du genre discret.

(_Mouais ... parlez pour vous ! Les Anbu que vous m'avez collés au cul depuis que j'ai quitté votre bureau hier, je sais très bien combien ils sont, qui ils sont et où ils se trouvent à chaque instant. D'ailleurs, y'en a justement un qui essaie de se faire tout discret derrière la fenêtre de votre bureau ... ah ! Et un autre caché dans le faux plafond au-dessus de ma tête._ _Respire moins fort mon gars ! On croirait entendre un asthmatique !_).

- Je vous ai assigné une mission à tous les quatre ce matin pour que vous puissiez reprendre vos marques. Tu as rendez-vous à 8h30 au terrain d'entraînement 7.

- Le but de la mission ? Demande-je en la regardant de mon air implacable (_En bon ninja, je m'informe de mes objectifs avant de me lancer dedans c'est normal_).

- Kakashi t'expliquera tout quand vous serez réunis.

J'acquiesce en silence. Elle me dévisage alors, fronçant les sourcils.

- Un problème ?

- Il y a quelque chose qui a changé en toi depuis hier, me dit-elle en ne me lâchant pas du regard.

- Je suis pourtant toujours le même.

« Là si c'est pas un mensonge demi-portion alors je suis un hamster domestique à neuf queues !

- Tu veux que je te mette une petite roue dans ta cage ?

- ...

- Brave bête ! »

- Mmh ... se contente-t-elle de répondre.

Je ne la sens pas convaincue du tout la mamie ... bah peu importe. Le fait d'avoir subitement abandonné mon attitude désinvolte ne semble pas être passé inaperçu. En même temps, en cinq ans et demi il était normal que je change, que je mûrisse, mais on dirait que ça va en surprendre plus d'un. (_Ils croyaient quoi ? Que j'allais éternellement rester ce boulet qui fonce tête baissée sans réfléchir ? Si c'est le cas, ils me sous-estiment grandement. C'est parfait ... le retour à la réalité n'en sera que plus délectable pour moi ! Je ménage mes effets, j'ai hâte de voir leur tête !_).

- Très bien, il ne manque donc plus que ...

Glissant la main dans une de mes poches, j'en sors mon bandeau de la feuille, que je n'avais plus porté depuis plus de cinq ans. Je le noue à mon front, laissant mes cheveux blonds en bataille s'éparpiller par-dessus à leur guise.

- J'ai attendu de revoir cela pendant tellement longtemps, me dit-elle en souriant d'un air nostalgique.

Je souris à mon tour, puis la salue en m'inclinant légèrement avant de partir du bureau. J'ai deux heures devant moi ... que vais-je faire ? Je décide de passer le temps en m'installant sur l'immense visage de pierre de mon père qui surplombe le village. Je regarde alors Konoha peu à peu reprendre vie, me demandant ce que cette nouvelle journée va bien pouvoir me réserver. Vingt minutes avant l'heure du rendez-vous, je me mets en route. J'atteins le terrain d'entraînement où personne n'est encore arrivé.

Je vais m'asseoir contre l'arbre le plus proche, perdant mon regard dans le bleu profond du ciel et mâchouillant une brindille ... ça détend, ça passe le temps. Je réfléchis ... selon la mission, il faudra que je fasse attention à ne pas leur montrer toutes les cartes de mon jeu. Sasuke doit encore se prendre pour le maître du monde ... laissons-le s'en persuader, ça ne fera que mieux précipiter sa chute quand il se rendra compte que je le surpasse aujourd'hui. Je me demande l'effet que ça fait de réaliser d'un seul coup que le couillon que l'on prenait pour un boulet s'avère finalement plus doué qu'on ne l'est soi-même ... avec un _ego_ surdimensionné comme le sien, ça doit faire sacrément mal (_Tant mieux, c'est pas mon boulot de le conforter dans son idée d'indéfectible supériorité !_).

Les minutes passent lentement. J'entends les bribes d'une conversation dans le lointain. Je reconnais sans mal la voix de Sakura qui s'adresse à un Sasuke plus taciturne que jamais. Ils sont encore à 200 mètres de moi et n'ont pas remarqué ma présence. Moi je les vois, les sens, les entends aussi bien que s'ils étaient tout à côté. Je tends une oreille ... ils parlent de moi.

- Tu penses qu'il est devenu plus fort après tout cet entraînement ? Demande Sakura, un sourire de curiosité aux lèvres.

- Un boulet restera toujours un boulet ... quels que soient ses progrès. Tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'il ne nous ralentira pas, marmonne Sasuke sans esquisser la moindre émotion sur son visage fermé.

- Tu exagères quand même ! Laisse-lui une chance. Ça fait plus de cinq ans ! Je me demande ce qu'il a bien pu faire pendant tout ce temps.

- Il s'est sûrement planqué dans un village miteux à manger des ramens toute la journée ... il avait trop honte de se ramener tout faible qu'il était alors que nous avons tous progressé.

Je souris ... « nous avons tous progressé » ? Je suis sûr que ça le démangeait de dire « je ». Lui doit considérer que les progrès des autres sont négligeables par rapport aux siens. S'il y a bien une chose qui n'a pas changé en lui malgré les années qui ont passé, c'est cette arrogance si naturelle qui transparaît dans chacun de ses mots et gestes. Pourtant, je me surprends à espérer qu'il y ait quelque chose de plus derrière ça. Je ne m'en préoccupe cependant pas plus d'une demi-seconde. Essayer de lui trouver des excuses est un passe-temps que j'ai mis au placard il y a bien longtemps maintenant.

... Dieu que cela fait du bien de se fondre à nouveau dans la peau de Yoru. Les sentiments perturbants (_Dégoûtants ?_) que j'ai eu hier me paraissent à des années lumières maintenant. Mon esprit est clair, mes pensées sans équivoques. J'ai pu paraître troublé (_Excité ?_) en le revoyant, mais cet instant de faiblesse a bien vite été balayé. Après tout ... c'était une promesse ...

_**Flash Back**_

5 ans auparavant.

Je me tiens au sommet d'une montagne, battue par la pluie, le vent et l'orage ... je ne sais même plus comment j'ai atterri là ... je ne sens plus rien ... ni le froid pourtant mordant, ni les vêtements trempés qui me collent à la peau. Mon esprit est vide de tout, sauf une image qui me revient sans arrêt ... la sienne.

Il y a des mois que je suis parti du mont Myouboku. En apprenant son retour, j'ai voulu tout plaquer pour faire le point ... où en suis-je aujourd'hui ? À quoi cela a-t-il servi ? J'ai progressé dans mon entraînement ... mais ça ne sera jamais assez à _ses _yeux. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi faut-il que je pense à lui ? Mon rival ? Mon meilleur ami ? ... mon frère ? Je ne sais même plus ce qu'il est pour moi. Il m'a trahi, a failli me tuer, a rejeté d'un air de dédain la main que je tendais obstinément vers lui. J'ai toujours tout fait pour lui et lui ... il s'en foutait. Alors pourquoi ?

Je revois son visage, son regard narquois, son petit air supérieur ... mon cœur se met à bondir dans ma poitrine ... pourquoi ? Pourquoi tambourine-t-il comme ça ? Qu'est-il pour moi ? Toutes ces questions auxquelles je ne peux répondre ... elles tournent dans ma tête ... elles vont me rendre fou. Je ne sais plus rien ... je ne veux plus rien !

Dans un accès de fureur et de désespoir, je hurle comme une bête sauvage alors qu'au même instant, la tempête redouble d'intensité. La nature me comprend-t-elle ? Souffre-t-elle avec moi ? Je sens une force extraordinaire monter en moi ... ma colère l'a appelée. Le chakra de Kyuubi m'envahit, s'échappe hors de mon corps dont je sens la peau se déchirer. Je sens le sol craquer sous mes pieds, les pierres à proximité se fissurent, éclatent sous l'intensité de mon énergie.

La tempête gagne en force. Les éclairs frappent le sol avec une rare violence. Je sens la terre trembler, j'entends le vent gémir dans une plainte d'infini désespoir. Alors que je crie encore, jusqu'à ce que ma voix se brise, une intense douleur me frappe soudain ... tout devient noir ... ma tête se vide.

Une vie s'est écoulée, peut-être deux ... peut-être seulement une fraction de seconde aussi, avant que je n'ouvre péniblement les yeux, aveuglé par une lumière vive. Je me sens allongé sur un sol dur ... je garde les paupières baissées. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? J'entends un murmure ... des bruissements. Je sens des présences indéfinissables tout autour de moi ... en moi ... qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je reste allongé, je ne bouge pas ... même pas un doigt. J'ai l'impression que mon esprit s'éloigne de mon corps ... suis-je en train de mourir ? Non ... car si c'était le cas, je ne pourrais plus sentir la douleur de mon corps. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Je me concentre sur toutes ces sensations incroyables ... et puis alors que j'isole un son, une image surgit dans ma tête. J'entends un froissement d'aile ... l'image d'un oiseau se posant dans son nid à des centaines de mètres de là apparaît dans mon esprit. J'entends l'écoulement de l'eau ... je vois un ruisseau couler au pied de la montagne ... j'ai l'impression de sentir la fraîcheur de l'eau contre ma peau. Je sens des choses bouger partout autour ... proches et loin aussi ... je sens la vie qui grouille dans cette forêt qui m'entoure. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Je me redresse lentement, ouvrant enfin les yeux, posant un regard curieux sur ce qui s'étale autour de moi. Le ciel est dégagé à présent, les gouttes de pluie perlent de feuille en feuille avant de s'écraser au sol et de disparaître. La nature s'est calmée ... et moi aussi. Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si apaisé ? Je regarde mes mains ... elles tremblent légèrement. Je ne comprends pas ce qui est arrivé. Ces sensations étranges ne s'estompent pas ... je sens ce qu'il y a autour de moi ... mais en moi aussi ... je sens quelque chose ... en moi ...

« Qui es-tu ?

- Je sais que le choc a été violent humain, mais de là à ce que tu m'oublies ... c'est vexant !

- Kyuubi ?

- C'est bien, tu te rappelles ! Je ne m'effraie pas facilement humain, mais hier, j'ai bien cru qu'on allait y passer tous les deux !

- Hier ?

- Tu as perdu les pédales au beau milieu de cette tempête ... et tu as été frappé de plein fouet par un éclair. Tu étais au bord de la mort, il m'a fallu des heures pour te remettre en état !

- Mort ?

- Tu peux arrêter de répéter ce que je dis ?! »

Je regarde encore mes mains ... elles ne tremblent plus. Mourir ? C'est ça que l'on ressent quand on meurt ? Lorsque la vie nous quitte ... on peut la ressentir plus intensément que jamais ?

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- De quoi tu parles humain ?

- Cette sensation qui refuse de me quitter ... qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Je ne croyais pas ça possible, mais au vu de ce qui s'est passé ... des circonstances dans lesquelles c'est arrivé ... je dirais que ce que tu ressens, c'est la Terre ...

- La Terre ?

- Comment dire ? ... Au moment même où tu as fait déferler ta puissance jointe à la mienne dans ton corps, la puissance de la nature, via cet éclair, s'est introduite en nous. D'une certaine façon, je dirais que ça nous a liés à elle ... la nature fait ce monde humain ... elle est tout. Si tu peux te lier à elle, tu peux te lier à tout.

- La puissance de la nature ? Je l'avais déjà sentie n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr, pendant ton entraînement avec Fukasaku ... quand tu as laissé trop de sa force entrer en toi, tu avais failli perdre pied, je t'avais ramené, mais tu as quand même pu avoir un aperçu de ce que ça fait de dépasser les limites de l'être vivant.

- C'est pour ça que je suis parti ? Pour la ressentir encore ?

- Non ... tu es parti pour gagner en puissance ... pour qu'_il _te reconnaisse et t'accepte.

- _Il _? Qui est-ce ?

- Quelqu'un qui ne mérite pas le mal que tu nous fais pour lui.

- Et maintenant ... pourquoi est-ce que je fais ça ?

- C'est pas à moi de te le dire humain, il faut que tu trouves seul ta réponse.

- ... Pour exister ...

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Je les sens maintenant ... la Terre ... la nature ... la vie ... tellement fortes ... tellement différentes de moi. Je veux être dans ce monde .... ne plus évoluer à côté sans y prêter attention. Je ne veux pas exister pour une personne aussi insignifiante que moi ... je veux exister pour _Elle _qui nous surpasse et nous protège ...

- Je ne suis pas bien sûr de comprendre ce que tu veux faire, mais tant que tu arrêtes de te prendre le chou avec _lui _ça me va !

- Plus jamais je ne m'abaisserai à vivre en fonction d'un autre ... plus jamais je ne laisserai mes sentiments prendre l'ascendant sur moi. Je vivrai par _Elle _... pour_ Elle _... et avec son soutien, je pourrai les protéger.

- Protéger qui ?

- ... Je ne sais pas encore ... »

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Je souris avec nostalgie ... la plus importante prise de conscience qui a bouleversé complètement le sens de toute mon existence. C'est à partir de cet instant que j'ai su ce que je devais faire et pourquoi ... mon esprit était clair pour la première fois de ma vie. Sachant cela, je me sens prêt à tout affronter ... ils sont tous tellement insignifiants face à ce que j'ai découvert, face à ce que j'ai vécu également ... pourquoi me préoccuper d'eux ? Leur regard ne m'atteint pas ... leurs critiques, leurs opinions ... quelle importance ont-elles ?

Je vois arriver Sakura et Sasuke qui, s'apercevant de ma présence, mettent un terme à leur conversation. Avec un regard serein, je me relève et me dirige d'un pas lent vers eux ... si seulement ils savaient !

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur : **Comme d'habitude, j'attends vos reviews !

On se voit dimanche 8 Mars pour le chapitre 6 "Première mission ...".


	6. Première mission

**Auteur**** :** Lonely Seira

**Titre**** :** Le temps d'une vie

**Genre :** Romance/Yaoi/UA/OOC

**Rating ****: **M

**Pairing :** Naru/Sasu (Autres couples secondaires)

**Disclaimer :** Naruto et ses petits camarades du manga portant le même nom sont la propriété entière et exclusive du divin _Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Première mission ...**

- Tu attends depuis longtemps ? Me demande Sakura en se tenant les mains derrière le dos.

- Même pas dix minutes ... Tsunade-baachan m'a donné l'heure du rendez-vous lorsque je suis allé la voir pour savoir ce qu'elle voulait faire de moi. Elle m'a dit qu'elle nous avait assigné une mission ce matin. Elle m'a aussi dit que vous aviez rendez-vous tous les trois dans son bureau, mais Kakashi n'est pas avec vous.

- Il s'est éclipsé après notre entrevue parce qu'il avait quelque chose à faire avant de partir. Il ne nous a même pas laissé le temps de lire le parchemin de mission, me répond ma coéquipière.

- Donc tu ne sais pas de quoi il est question ?

- Non ... lorsque Kakashi s'est envolé, Sasuke a bien demandé à Tsunade-sama de nous préciser au moins le genre de la mission, mais elle n'a rien dit.

Je me tourne vers Ice-kun qui regarde le sol, totalement désintéressé de notre conversation.

« Et bah, je sens que ça va être jouasse les missions avec un mec aussi loquace ...

- J'suis bien d'accord Kyuu-sama ... je ne sais vraiment pas par quel bout le prendre celui-là !

- J'aurais bien une suggestion à ce propos ...

- J'veux même pas savoir quelle idée a pu germer dans ton esprit tordu vieux pervers !

- Ose me dire que tu n'y as même pas pensé une fois depuis que tu l'as revu ?

- Bien sûr que si ! ... Plus d'une fois même. Mais je t'ai déjà dit que je me fichais de lui !

- Faux ! Tu as dit que tu ne voulais plus rien faire en fonction de son regard et que tu ne te laisserais plus dominer par tes hormones, mais pas que tu n'essaierais pas de le dominer lui. Jamais tu n'as insinué, de près ou de loin, que tu allais te désintéresser complètement de sa charmante personne ... drôlement bien roulée avec un p'tit cul qu'on mordrait avec plais...

- Ferme-la bon sang ! Tu oublies peut-être que je peux sentir ce que tu ressens ? Avec un tel degré d'excitation, j'me vois mal gérer une érection devant les deux autres ! Je suis peut-être l'un des ninja les plus puissants qui soit, mais je reste un homme !

- Oui oui ... j'ai cru remarquer ça ces dernières années ... mmh ! Rien que d'y repenser ...

- Remballe ta salive gros dégueulasse tu vas en foutre partout ! »

Je souris malgré tout, repensant moi aussi à ces dernières années ... il n'y avait pas que pendant les missions où j'avais droit à de l'action si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Les humains sont tous aussi insignifiants les uns que les autres, mais pas dénués d'intérêt pour autant ! Et puis un corps plein d'énergie comme le mien, ça a besoin de se dépenser ! Hommes ou femmes, peu importe tant que le corps est appétissant ... nous sommes tous des êtres humains après tout.

Mon sourire s'étire un peu plus largement en repensant maintenant à mes plus belles prises ... cette petite brune aux yeux verts comme le jade ... ce jeune homme au corps souple et à la peau blanche près de cette cascade durant l'été de ma troisième année ... il y a eu aussi ce petit brun qui tremblait d'excitation sous mes doigts experts ... ce qu'il pouvait être bon celui-là ! Et puis il y a surtout eu ... bref, disons que la liste est encore longue. Sentant le regard curieux de Sakura qui se demande sûrement pourquoi je souris tout seul, je retrouve mes esprits et reprends la conversation.

- Et Kakashi n'a pas progressé niveau ponctualité je suppose ?

- Non ... égal à lui-même. Il a déjà cinq minutes de retard, il devrait arriver d'ici trente minutes au plus tôt.

- Bien. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre quoi.

Étonnés de ne pas me voir m'énerver comme un gosse devant le retard de notre chef d'équipe, les deux autres me regardent m'éloigner vers l'arbre contre lequel j'étais appuyé quelques minutes auparavant. Je me rassois, recommençant à mâchouiller une brindille. Les minutes s'écoulent sous un silence de plomb, avant que Kakashi n'apparaisse finalement dans un nuage de fumée, son livre en main, et avec toujours le même genre d'excuse foireuse pour justifier son retard.

- Désolé mais il a fallu que j'aide une vieille dame à ...

- ... Porter ses sacs de courses, finis-je pour lui. Vous nous l'avez déjà sortie celle-là Kakashi.

- Naruto, content de te revoir, me dit-il en rangeant son livre. Comment vas-tu ?

- Je pète la forme ! Et vous ? Demande-je en souriant d'un air décontracté.

- Les années passent. Je m'en rends compte en voyant les élèves grandir. Je ne t'ai pas vu grandir bien sûr, mais tu as l'air d'avoir bien changé, me dit-il en me détaillant d'un œil appréciateur.

- Oui un peu ! Réponds-je d'une voix énergique en me grattant l'arrière de la tête (_Et j'en profite pour faire rouler les muscles de mes pectoraux sous mon T-shirt ... j'adore faire ça !_).

- Tss.

Nous reportons notre attention à côté de nous. Par ce petit sifflement dédaigneux, Sasuke vient de nous faire sentir qu'une conversation tournant sur ma personne l'agace au plus au point ... bien que seuls une indifférence magistrale et un ennui tout aussi impressionnant se peignent sur son visage.

- Sasuke, dit Sakura dans un soupire las en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Quoi ? Demande-t-il alors d'un ton réfrigérant (_Je vous jure ... le température dégringole et pourtant on est en plein soleil !_).

- Laisse Sakura. Ça l'emmerde juste que j'aie droit à tant de succès. Il m'avait sûrement déjà enterré, dis-je d'un ton sarcastique en lui offrant mon plus beau sourire.

- Comme au bon vieux temps, marmonne Kakashi. Ce genre de scène me donne l'impression de ne pas avoir pris une ride.

- De toute façon, on aurait bien du mal à les voir, dis-je d'un air détaché.

- Ne l'écoutez pas Kakashi ! Vous allez vous faire encore plus de cheveux blancs sinon, reprend Sakura en lui mettant une main ''réconfortante'' sur l'épaule.

- Là j'me sens vieux, dit alors l'argenté en froissant un sourcil.

Sakura lui répond silencieusement par un petit sourire taquin. De mon côté, je lâche un léger pouffement et plus loin, Sasuke assiste à notre discussion en me dévisageant avec insistance de ses yeux noirs et en ayant l'air de bouillir de l'intérieur (_Et bah ... il dispense gèle et glace par ses mots mais monsieur a l'air de se prendre pour un pot-au-feu. Ça chauffe !_).

- Bon, on en revient à nos moutons maintenant ? Demande-je en faisant craquer mes doigts. Je commence à être curieux de savoir quelle mission nous a refilée Tsunada-baachan.

Je vois alors Kakashi sortir un rouleau de parchemin de sa poche, sous l'œil intéressé de Sakura ... et même de Sasuke qui détourne enfin son regard transperçant de moi.

- Nettoyage ! Annonce-t-il tout sourire.

Nous le regardons tous les trois, un air de franche incrédulité pendu à nos visages ... enfin pour Sakura et moi, car Ice-kun s'est contenté de hausser un sourcil une fraction de seconde.

- Nous devons nettoyer un village de ses brigands qui ne cessent de venir le piller depuis trois semaines. L'information est arrivée sur le bureau de l'Hokage ce matin, continue Kakashi, s'amusant de nos expressions.

- Une mission de rang D ... elle aurait quand même pu trouver mieux, dis-je en soupirant.

- Elle est de rang B Naruto, reprend Kakashi d'un air un peu plus sérieux. Il semblerait que ces brigands soient très nombreux, et certains possèdent des pouvoirs de ninjas assez particuliers.

- De quel genre ? Demande-je avec un regain d'intérêt dans la voix.

- Ce sera à nous de le découvrir. Apparemment, nous n'avons pas pu recueillir beaucoup d'informations utiles auprès des villageois ... ils ne sont pas ninjas après tout.

- Et où se situe ce village ? Demande Sakura en essayant de lire le parchemin à l'envers tandis que Kakashi le tient toujours déroulé devant lui.

- Dans le Pays du feu, vallée de Tiao-Hen.

« Tiao-Hen ? Mais j'y suis déjà allé dans cette vallée ! Sacrément étendue, il doit bien y avoir quatre ou cinq villages qui s'y sont développés. Je me souviens m'y être rendu il y a un an et quelques ... c'était pour quoi déjà ? ...

- Pour y débusquer un ninja déserteur du Pays des vagues qui s'y était planqué.

- Exact ! Merci de me le rappeler Kyuu-sama.

- Il faut bien, avec la mémoire déplorable que tu te paies ...

- Je t'emmerde con d'renard ! »

Bref, c'est vrai qu'au cours de cette mission, je m'étais arrêté dans un village, suivant les indices que ce déserteur laissait derrière lui. Le dernier ayant été le massacre de toute une famille aux abords dudit village. La population en avait été très choquée et vivait dans la peur jusqu'à ce que je fasse sortir le gibier de sa cachette. Le nom de Yoru avait été murmuré avec ferveur et reconnaissance par les habitants de ... (_Mince ... c'était quoi le nom de ce village déjà ?_)

- Kazan'Bai.

(_C'est ça ! Kazan'Bai ... eh mais une minute là _!). Je redresse la tête pour m'apercevoir que Sakura vient de lire ce nom sur le parchemin que Kakashi lui a donné.

- Oui, ce village s'appelle Kazan'Bai (_Pour ceux que ça intéresse, ça signifie « cendre volcanique »_), il est à une journée de marche d'ici, explique Kakashi en reprenant le rouleau. Donc, vous vous équipez comme d'habitude et on se retrouve à l'entrée du village dans vingt minutes !

Nous acquiesçons tous d'un mouvement de tête et filons chez nous pour prendre quelques affaires. Légèrement préoccupé par la localisation de notre mission, je chasse mes inquiétudes en vitesse avant de m'interroger quelques instants sur ce que je compte emporter avec moi. N'ayant aucune envie de me charger, sans pour autant laisser quoi que ce soit de côté, je sors une malle de mon sac (_Et là, vous devez logiquement vous demander comment j'ai réussi à faire tenir une malle dans mon petit sac de voyage_) avant de la poser au sol devant moi ... pour le moment, elle a la taille d'une boîte d'allumettes (_« Gné ? » ... oui oui je sais ... mais vous allez comprendre_). Formant quelques signes en vitesse, je pose la main droite sur le signe dessiné au niveau du couvercle, tandis que la gauche est tendu devant mon visage. La malle grossit alors, de plus en plus vite, pour finalement atteindre la taille classique qu'elle devrait avoir (_Vous voyez, c'était pas la peine de vous affoler en pensant que j'étais devenu zinzin_).

Ouvrant la malle, je révèle alors son contenu ... un empilement de parchemins, de livre, d'armes anciennes, de poisons, de remèdes et de vêtements, tous acquis au fur et à mesure de mes missions. Je me dirige ensuite vers mon armoire, prenant mon long manteau noir, que je plie avant de le glisser soigneusement avec le reste de mes affaires. J'y dépose également mes manchons après en avoir extirpé une paire de gants en cuirs plus modeste, que j'accroche à ma ceinture au niveau de mon côté gauche.

Je referme la malle. Quelques signes rapidement formés et elle redevient miniature. Je la glisse alors dans la pochette fixée à ma cuisse droite et dans laquelle se trouve également le rouleau de ma Miroku. Je renfile ma vieille veste à l'intérieur de laquelle mon masque d'argent est toujours accroché, puis je décide finalement de prendre un petit sac-à-dos contenant le strict minimum pour un campement de fortune (_Evidemment que non je n'allais pas tout mettre dans ma mini-malle ! Vous imaginez la tête des autres si je venais à faire grossir puis rétrécir des objets devant eux ?_). Mes préparatifs terminés, je bondis jusqu'à l'entrée du village où Sasuke attend déjà ... seul.

Je le rejoins, me tenant néanmoins à bonne distance de lui. Je vais m'adosser contre l'arcade de la porte. Lui reste immobile au milieu de l'entrée. Ni lui ni moi ne semblons éprouver le désir de dire quoi que ce soit ... nous devons partir dans dix minutes. Je le regarde furtivement du coin des yeux ... avoir une vison à 360° ça aide quand on veut observer une personne sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Il se tient droit, comme d'habitude ... mais décidément, son corps est vraiment tout ce qu'il y a de plus attirant.

« J'en ferais bien mon quatre heure !

- Moi aussi Kyuu-sama. J'avoue que même s'il me tape sur le système avec son attitude coincée et son petit air supérieur, il n'en reste pas moins vraiment appétissant ... trop appétissant.

- Refuses-tu toujours d'envisager ma proposition moustique ?

- Sais pas ... dans un sens tu as sûrement raison. Mais la question est toujours à l'étude. Faut peser le pour et le contre ... y'a encore pas mal de contre. »

Il ne sait pas que je le regarde, alors peut-être pense-t-il que je ne vais pas me rendre compte des regards en biais qu'il ne cesse de me jeter ? Quoi qu'il en soit, malgré que ses yeux restent impénétrables, j'y discerne par moment une lueur que je ne saurais définir ... serait-ce de la convoitise ? Si c'est le cas, il se pourrait bien que j'aie trouvé quelque chose de fort intéressant à utiliser contre mon petit glaçon favori !

« Tu sais Kyuu-sama, je crois que je vais approuver ton idée en fin de compte !

- Vrai ?

- Comme je le dis souvent, il n'y a pas de mal à se faire du bien pas vrai ? Et puis j'avoue que l'idée de le voir larmoyant, se traînant à mes pieds pour que je lui en donne toujours plus ... c'est une vision que j'aimerais bien voir se concrétiser !

- Je sens qu'on va bien s'éclater !

- C'est certain ! Fini le gamin qui le suivait comme un gentil toutou, l'heure de la vengeance a sonné ... et j'te jure qu'il va prendre cher cet enfoiré ! Je vais lui faire ravaler son petit sourire supérieur vite fait bien fait ! »

Souriant après avoir eu ces pensées, je m'éloigne du pan de mur contre lequel je m'étais adossé pour me rapprocher de Sasuke, au moment même où Sakura et Kakashi arrivent. Je m'arrête à quelques pas de ma proie, qui ne semble même pas se préoccuper de ma présence.

- Bien, on va pouvoir y aller ! Annonce Kakashi.

Il s'engage alors sur le chemin, Sakura à ses côtés tandis que Sasuke leur emboîte le pas. Mes amis, que le partie commence !

Je marche à la suite de Sasuke et, au moment de le dépasser, je lui souffle discrètement dans le cou en frôlant ses fesses de ma main gauche qui va se loger tout naturellement dans ma poche, comme si ce geste n'était en rien calculé. Je le sens parcouru d'un frisson de surprise et se tendre alors qu'il me regarde l'air furieux et que de mon côté, mon visage ne laisse transparaître aucune émotion. Tout à fait imperturbable, je rejoins les deux autres. Lui reste un peu en arrière, visiblement troublé. L'ai-je fait exprès ou était-ce un accident ? La précision de mes gestes était telle que même lui serait incapable de répondre à cette question.

Souriant intérieurement, je jubile à l'idée de ce jeu qui promet d'être très divertissant ... cette mission sera peut-être moins ennuyeuse que prévu !

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **J'apprécie grandement que mes fictions soient mises en favoris par beaucoup de monde, mais si je pouvais avoir autant d'alertes reviews que favoris dans ma boîte mail, j'aimerais autant. Sans rire ... imaginez le temps que vous passerez à m'écrire trois mots ou à me donner votre avis quand on sait le temps que ça m'a pris pour rédiger tout ça et le publier ! ^^ Pensez à nous autres auteurs, car nous apprécions tous de recevoir compliments et critiques, c'est avec cela que nous progressons !

Merci d'avance. Chapitre 7 "Voyager est un art !" en ligne le mercredi 11 Mars.


	7. Voyager est un art !

**Auteur :** Lonely Seira

**Titre :** Le temps d'une vie

**Genre :** Romance/Yaoi/UA/OOC

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Naru/Sasu (Autres couples secondaires)

**Disclaimer :** Naruto et ses petits camarades du manga portant le même nom sont la propriété entière et exclusive du divin _Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Voyager est un art !**

Nous parcourons notre route à vive allure, sautant de branche en branche. Kakashi nous guide, mais je connais moi-même très bien la route. Ayant déjà étudié le terrain lors de ma précédente traque, je m'en remémore les moindres détails pour essayer de déterminer l'endroit qui serait le plus désigné pour abriter une bande de brigands. Inconsciemment, je commence déjà à élaborer un plan d'attaque ... en solo ... la force de l'habitude. Après plus de cinq années passées à travailler seul, devoir envisager des scénarios avec des coéquipiers s'avère être une tâche ardue. D'autant que je ne dispose pas encore de toutes les informations nécessaires.

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas Naruto ?

Je sors de mes songes en entendant cette question posée par Sakura, alors que Kakashi et Ice-kun reportent également leur attention sur moi.

- Non non, aucun problème ... je me posais juste une ou deux questions ... Kakashi ?

- Oui ?

- A-t-on une idée du nombre d'ennemis que nous pourrions avoir à affronter ? « Très nombreux » ... ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'appelle une estimation précise.

- On a déterminé qu'ils pourraient être entre quinze et vingt ... guère plus.

- Et les ninjas qui sont avec eux ?

- Deux apparemment, mais nous ne savons rien de leur technique.

Je replonge dans mes pensées. La première chose à faire sera une mission de reconnaissance pour tenter de repérer leurs traces. Même s'ils sont assez doués pour se dissimuler dans la forêt et les terrains accidentés qui bordent le village, un groupe de cette taille laisse forcément des traces. Ça nous permettra déjà de déterminer leur nombre précis. Ensuite, les deux zigotos qui se détachent un peu du lot ... après le repérage, l'espionnage. Il faudra spécifier la nature de leurs pouvoirs avant d'élaborer une tactique d'approche. Lors de l'infiltration en vue de l'éradication, il faudra créer une diversion pour les éloigner du reste de la bande, ça désorientera les hommes de main. S'ils ont vraiment des capacités supérieures, ce sont eux qui doivent donner les ordres. Privé de sa tête, le corps ne peut plus agir de façon ordonnée. La pagaille qui s'en suivra ne rendra l'exécution des autres que plus facile ... exécution ?

- L'ordre de mission précise-t-il le sort que nous devons réserver à cette bande de rigolos ? Demande-je à Kakashi, rompant le silence de façon abrupte.

Tous me fixent avec insistance. Le fait de me voir autant plongé dans mes pensées avant de commencer une mission doit grandement les étonner ... d'autant plus que toutes mes questions ont été pertinentes jusqu'à maintenant (_Ils commencent enfin à piger que je ne suis plus le gamin irréfléchi que j'étais à mes 16 ans_). Kakashi me lâche enfin du regard avant de me répondre :

- La mission est simple : neutraliser la totalité de la bande et la remettre, autant que possible en bon état, aux autorités en charge de cette région du Pays du feu. S'il y a des pertes en cours de route ... ma foi, si ce n'est pas dans nos rangs ça n'a pas grande importance.

- Bien, dis-je simplement avant de retourner à l'élaboration de mon plan.

S'il n'est pas utile de faire dans la finesse, ça va rendre les choses plus faciles. Je suis tout à fait capable de gérer les situations délicates de main de maître, mais il est parfois agréable de ne pas avoir à se prendre la tête.

En fin de journée, nous atteignons enfin la vallée de Tiao-Hen. Décidant d'agir à la faveur du jour pour mieux évaluer nos possibilités sur le terrain - bien que je les connaisse déjà toutes par cœur - Kakashi nous dit d'installer le campement à une dizaine de mètres d'un lac. Je pose mon petit sac à terre pour en retirer une couverture très fine, une gourde et un petit récipient métallique.

- C'est tout ce que tu as pris pour dormir cette nuit ? Tu vas mourir de froid Naruto ! Me lance Sakura en découvrant ma couverture.

- Ne te fie jamais aux apparences Sakura (_Et hop ! Subtilement je lui tends une perche pour qu'elle réalise qu'ils ont tous eu tort de me juger si vite_), elle a peut-être l'air fine, mais cette couverture vient du Pays des glaces. Quand je suis allé là-bas, un vieil ermite qui vivait sur le Mont Kumite m'en a fait cadeau. Elle a été tissée dans une laine très spéciale que l'on tire d'un animal qui ne vit que dans les plateaux enneigés à haute altitude. Malgré sa finesse elle est très chaude et reste peu encombrante pour voyager léger. Elle a été de tous mes voyages tu sais ?

Alors là, je vous raconte pas le froid que mon petit laïus a jeté. Ils me regardent tous d'un air abasourdi. Ce que je dis est si surprenant que ça ? Ils ne s'attendaient manifestement pas à ce que j'aie fait tant de choses pendant ces années ... ou peut-être est-ce le fait que je sois allé dans une contrée si reculée qui les laisse cois ? Pourtant c'est une réalité, les longs périples n'ont plus de secret pour moi. J'ai escaladé les dangereuses montagnes du Pays des glaces, je sais me préparer pour un voyage, j'arrive à acquérir un matériel de qualité ... et si je devais leur donner tous les détails, ils en feraient une attaque.

Je dois dire que mon orgueil en soupirerait presque d'aise à la vue de leur regard surpris. Ravi de mon petit effet sur l'assistance, je dépose ma couverture sur mon sac avant de m'éloigner avec mon récipient et ma gourde. Après avoir prévu comment dormir, il faut aussi penser à se restaurer ! Vous vous doutez bien que pendant mes années d'errance, je n'avais pas toujours la possibilité (_Ou les moyens_) de manger au restaurant. Dans les premiers temps, j'ai bien cru mourir de faim ... trouver la nourriture généreusement offerte par Mère Nature ce n'était pas mon point fort (_Je dirais même que j'étais carrément mauvais !_). Aujourd'hui je suis un expert ... plantes comestibles, médicinales, vénéneuses, mortelles, urticantes, paralysantes, anesthésiantes ... je les connais toutes sur le bout des doigts (_Leçons durement assimilées après maintes éruptions cutanées peu ragoûtantes et autres empoisonnements qui m'ont brûlé les entrailles ... Merci Kyuubi de m'avoir gardé en vie !_). Ajoutons à cela les fruits, les baies, les champignons, comment débusquer de petits animaux ... avec pas grand chose je peux vous faire un vrai festin ! (_Manger pour vivre et non vivre pour manger, je vous l'accorde ! Mais il n'est pas interdit de se faire plaisir ... et mon estomac apprécie goulûment l'attention que je lui porte !_).

Un quart d'heure plus tard, je rejoins le campement, mon récipient plein de fruits et de plantes, un jeune lapin pendu à ma ceinture, quelques œufs de cailles dans la poche et ma gourde pleine d'eau. Alors que les autres ont réuni suffisamment de bois pour la nuit, je continue d'agir comme à mes habitudes ... je ne vais pas changer ma routine pour leur faire plaisir. Je prépare un feu de taille modeste, me servant de ce qu'ils ont ramassé, pour éviter d'attirer les regards dans l'obscurité ... on ne sait jamais qui peut nous voir (_Enfin si ... moi je peux le savoir, mais par principe, j'agis quand même aussi prudemment que possible_). Lorsque mon petit feu crépite suffisamment pour éclairer mes gestes, je me mets à dépecer le lapin. Une fois la viande isolée, je la fais bouillir avec les plantes et les œufs dans le récipient en fer en y versant la moitié de ma gourde.

Mes préparatifs enfin terminés, je m'adosse contre un arbre, les yeux tournés vers les étoiles en mâchouillant mon éternelle brindille ... tandis que, figés au beau milieu de leurs gestes, les trois autres me regardent avec une expression tellement étonnée sur le visage qu'ils en ont presque l'air ahuri. Même Sasuke ne peut cacher son étonnement de me voir ainsi agir avec tant de naturel et de savoir faire ... moi qui autrefois ne jurais que par les Ramen instantanés, même en mission. Je sens quelqu'un s'approcher de moi.

- Tu as l'air d'avoir appris des tas de choses pendant ton entraînement, me dit Sakura avec un air semi admiratif sur le visage.

- Ça c'est plus de la survie que de l'entraînement ... mais il fallait bien ça pour voyager. Je n'avais pas toujours la possibilité de profiter du confort de la civilisation.

- Non, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas évident quand on bouge sans arrêt, me dit-elle en s'asseyant près de moi. Tu es donc allé jusqu'au Pays des glaces ?

- Oui ... là-bas et bien au-delà aussi.

- Comment c'est ? Je ne pense pas avoir l'occasion d'aller si loin un jour, mais j'ai entendu dire que ce pays est vraiment magnifique.

- Pour l'être, il l'est je te l'assure. Tout est démesuré là-bas. Les montagnes gigantesques, l'horizon infini qui semble avoir été effacé d'un coup de gomme, de sorte qu'on ne puisse plus discerner où s'arrête la terre et où commence le ciel, les lacs d'altitude, les rivières de glace, comme sculptées de la main même de Dieu pendant la saison hivernale ... il faut le voir au moins une fois dans sa vie je crois.

- C'est vrai que ça fait envie ! Dit-elle en se relevant avant de se tourner à nouveau vers les préparatifs du campement.

Je lui souris alors qu'elle s'éloigne après m'avoir fait un petit signe, et je replonge tranquillement dans mes observations. Je regarde Kakashi et Sasuke qui s'affairent à sortir des vivres de leurs sacs pour préparer leur dîner ... suis-je le seul à n'avoir rien emmené de comestible ? Visiblement oui. Je les observe d'un œil indifférent, conscient qu'ils se sentent bien mal à l'aise d'avoir réalisé à quel point mon savoir est plus étendu que le leur en matière de survie. Même Kakashi, pourtant ninja expérimenté, semble s'être ramolli au cours de ces années pour être devenu plus dépendant de la modernité. Je souris intérieurement à cette pensée. Au cours du repas, les conversations reprennent de façon plus naturelle.

- Ça a l'air bon ce que tu manges Naruto ... je peux goûter ? Me demande Sakura sous l'œil réprobateur de Sasuke qui n'approuve visiblement pas le fait qu'elle mette ainsi mes talents en avant une nouvelle fois.

- Bien sûr, lui réponds-je souriant en lui tendant mon couteau sur lequel un morceau de viande est planté avec une rondelle d'œuf de caille dur et quelques feuilles d'une plante aromatique.

Elle enfourne le tout dans sa bouche et pousse un soupir de ravissement après avoir donné quelques coups de dents.

- Humm ! C'est succulent ! Qui t'a appris à faire ça ?

- Je l'ai appris tout seul, lui dis-je en prenant une bouchée à mon tour. Je devais me préparer à manger tous les jours alors il a bien fallu que je me débrouille. J'ai fait des essais, des expériences, j'ai tenté diverses plantes, des mariages de saveurs différents ... au début ce n'était pas vraiment une réussite ... c'était même totalement immangeable, mais par la suite ça s'est amélioré. J'ai appris à me servir de ce que j'avais sous la main.

- Ces années semblent t'avoir été bénéfiques Naruto, me dit Kakashi en me regardant avec fierté.

- Vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point Kakashi.

Nous continuons alors à parler, de tout et de rien. Seul Sasuke reste bien silencieux, mangeant en gardant l'air de ne pas prêter attention à la conversation. Malgré tout, je sens de temps en temps son regard décoller de son assiette pour se poser sur moi (_Toi mon coco si tu m'cherches tu vas me trouver ! À me provoquer comme ça, je sens que je vais passer à la vitesse supérieure pour la suite du jeu !_). Après avoir fini de manger, je vais laver mon récipient et mon couteau, puis retourne près du feu qui crépite avec moins de force que tout à l'heure.

J'attends patiemment que les autres se couchent. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entends déjà la respiration régulière de Sakura. Les flammes se font de plus en plus faibles, mais la chaleur dégagée est malgré tout suffisante pour que je m'installe confortablement pour passer la nuit. Dissimulé par le voile de l'obscurité, j'en profite pour enlever ma veste. Je la plie pour m'en faire un oreiller et la pose contre la racine proéminente de l'arbre sous lequel je me trouve. Posant ma tête dessus, je m'allonge en tirant ma couverture de mes pieds jusqu'à mon torse, les yeux fixés vers l'infini de ce ciel d'encre pour mieux regarder les étoiles. Les mains croisées derrière la tête, je ferme les yeux un moment, pour me plonger dans ma séance de méditation quotidienne. Mon corps se détend encore au maximum. Je laisse mon énergie se mêler à celle de Kyuubi avant de les lier à celle de la Terre. Ma respiration se fait lente et régulière, comme si je dormais, mais en réalité, je me concentre sur chaque son, chaque mouvement, chaque vie qui m'entoure.

À côté de moi, je sens des corps, étendus, immobiles. Malgré cette apparence de calme, je peux sentir un esprit agité et un flux de chakra légèrement instable. Je me concentre davantage, pour réaliser que cet esprit électrique n'est autre que celui de Sasuke. Je focalise mes sens sur lui et remarque qu'il me regarde fixement, ses Sharingan activés pour percer l'obscurité. Il semble lorgner sur les muscles de mes bras et de mon torse, clairement mis à la vue de tous grâce à mon T-shirt moulant sans manche. Je quitte mon état de transe tout aussi discrètement que j'y étais entré, pour retrouver des sensations normales. Je souris furtivement.

« Je le sentais pas clair le Uchiha, mais on dirait qu'il est vraiment de ce bord-là en fait ! Tu le laisses pas indifférent demi-portion !

- C'est ce que j'ai pu remarquer ... je ne l'aurais pourtant jamais cru. Lui qui ne cessait de se foutre de ma gueule et de me faire mordre la poussière ...

- Ça explique sûrement le fait que la gamine au décolleté plongeant ne se soit pas mise en couple avec lui ...

- Elle s'appelle Sakura j'te rappelle ! Et oui, je pense que ça pourrait expliquer cet état de fait.

- Sakura ? Ah ouais ... moi je ne me rappelle que de son décolleté.

- Je ne suis même pas surpris vieux pervers !

- Bon, et maintenant ? T'as toute la nuit devant toi ... qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour t'occuper pendant que les autres dorment ?

- Je ne suis pas le seul à être éveillé ... on va peut-être pouvoir jouer un peu ... »

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **A dimanche 15 Mars pour le chapitre 8 "Début des réjouissances ...".


	8. Début des réjouissances

**Auteur :** Lonely Seira

**Titre :** Le temps d'une vie

**Genre :** Romance/Yaoi/UA/OOC

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Naru/Sasu (Autres couples secondaires)

**Disclaimer :** Naruto et ses petits camarades du manga portant le même nom sont la propriété entière et exclusive du divin _Masashi Kishimoto._

_

* * *

_

**Note de l'auteur :** Chère Bad luck, ta review m'a fait très plaisir car j'ai été ravie de voir que tu avais tout saisi de mes intentions. J'espère que la suite répondra à tes supputations comme tu le souhaites !

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Début des réjouissances ...**

Sakura et Kakashi dorment depuis deux heures déjà. Moi bien évidemment, je n'ai pas sommeil, au contraire, mes sens sont tous en alerte. Sasuke non plus ne dort pas, mais ça, je ne suis pas sensé le savoir. Conscient qu'il me regarde du coin de l'œil, je me lève sans un bruit et me dirige d'un pas lent entre les fourrés, ne faisant même pas bruisser une feuille, pour me diriger vers le lac. À quelques mètres de là, je sens Sasuke suivre mon mouvement tout aussi silencieusement.

Les rives du lac sont dégagées. Nous sachant maintenant plus proches de nos ennemis, je ne devrais normalement pas me montrer à découvert si facilement. Mais je sais parfaitement qu'aucune menace ne plane sur nous cette nuit, je l'ai senti. Les eaux du lac sont calmes, immobiles. La lune s'y reflète aussi clairement que dans un miroir. Je m'assois sur un rocher au bord de l'eau. Un genou plié contre mon torse, l'autre jambe tendue dans le vide, je suçote ma petite brindille en attendant qu'il se pointe.

Il ne fallut pas plus d'une minute avant que je n'entende un infime bruissement derrière moi (_... Bonjour la discrétion !_). Cependant, je ne bronche pas d'un millimètre, scrutant toujours la surface du lac où miroitent les étoiles. Je le sens s'approcher de moi à pas de loup ... un autre que moi ne l'aurait sûrement pas entendu venir, alors je fais comme si je ne sentais pas sa présence.

- Tu ne devrais pas t'éloigner seul, me dit-il d'une voix douce et lente, si différente de sa voix habituelle.

Au moment où sa voix s'est élevée, j'ai feint un petit sursaut de surprise, sans pour autant tourner mon regard vers lui. Je le conforte ainsi dans l'idée qu'il m'a eu sans que je m'y attende, ce qui aurait pu lui donner un léger avantage sur moi dans une telle situation _(Quand on est surpris, on panique plus facilement ... normal_)_._

- Tu as peur pour moi Sasuke ?

- On est une équipe j'te rappelle, si tu agis imprudemment, c'est sur nous tous que ça va rejaillir.

- Je ne te savais pas du genre à penser en « équipe ».

Il ne répond pas et vient s'asseoir à côté de moi, levant les yeux vers le ciel.

- Tu nous as tous impressionnés tout à l'heure, me dit-il soudain.

(_Olah ! Qu'est-ce tu nous fais là Sasu ? Tu montres une faille juste devant moi ! ... Une tactique pour me donner l'illusion que j'ai un avantage sur toi ? Possible ... mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais entrer dans ton jeu et faire tomber mes défenses devant ton revirement inattendu. C'est moi qui dirige la partie, il vaudrait mieux que tu t'y fasses_).

- Et comment tu croyais que j'avais fait pour m'en sortir pendant toutes ces années ? Demande-je avec froideur.

- Je n'en sais rien. Quand je t'ai revu pour la première fois hier, j'ai pensé que tu avais pas mal changé ... mais dans le fond, j'avais espéré que tu sois toujours resté le même, me dit-il de sa voix douce et glaciale en même temps.

(_Bah tiens ! T'aurais bien aimé que je reste ce gamin incompétent qui accomplissait tes quatre volontés Teme !_).

- T'aurais aimé que je reste un boulet ?

- Tu n'étais pas un boulet ... pas pour moi du moins ...

(_Et allez donc ! Le quart d'heure sentimental maintenant, tu crois vraiment que je vais tomber dans l'panneau ?_).

- Mais oui ... c'est pour ça que tu m'en as fait voir de toutes les couleurs.

- Je te l'ai dit ce jour-là dans la vallée de la fin ... que tu étais devenu pour moi plus que mon meilleur ami. Seulement j'avais des objectifs à atteindre et pas des moindres, je devais simplement te décourager de me suivre avant que je n'en finisse avec ça.

(_Et après il va me sortir qu'il a fait tout ça pour mon bien ... trop gentil !_).

- Et c'est aussi dans ce grand élan ''protecteur'' que tu as décidé de m'embrocher quand on s'est croisés y'a six ans et quelques ? Demande-je sur un ton acerbe.

- Je n'avais pas eu l'intention de te blesser, me répond-t-il d'un air totalement indifférent, comme si je lui avais reproché de ne pas m'avoir rendu un CD que je lui avais prêté au lieu de l'accuser d'avoir voulu me planter un Katana dans le corps.

- C'est ça oui. Sur le coup tu m'as paru vachement convaincant pourtant.

- Mes yeux avaient vu, me dit-il toujours sur un ton monocorde. J'avais remarqué, grâce à la brève confrontation que j'avais eue avec Saï, qu'il était loin d'être un amateur. Quand je t'ai parlé, j'ai su que ça lui laisserait le temps de se préparer. L'ampleur de mon geste et sa vitesse étaient calculées de telle façon qu'il avait largement le temps d'intervenir. Je ne suis pas un débutant Naruto. J'ai voulu te faire comprendre qu'il valait mieux lâcher l'affaire avec moi et j'étais prêt à tout pour que ça s'impose en toi.

Je reste silencieux une seconde, analysant dans le détail tout ce qu'il vient de me sortir. Option A : il est sincère et me parle à cœur ouvert (_Vu comme je connais Sasuke, je doute un peu de ce point-là_). Option B : il me monte un bateau énorme pour que je baisse ma garde et le laisse aux commandes sous prétexte qu'il a eu la gentillesse de ''m'épargner'' quand on était ados ... ce n'est même pas l'ombre d'un dilemme. Alors j'opte pour l'option B et reste sur mes gardes, avec lui, on ne sait jamais.

- Dis voir, ça va te tuer de parler autant. C'est bon t'as réussi à respirer ? Demande-je en esquissant un sourire sarcastique tout en le regardant d'un œil moqueur.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas m'évanouir, me répond-t-il d'un ton neutre mais légèrement caustique malgré tout. Il est vrai que tu n'étais pas bien dégourdi à l'époque mais j'avais espéré que ça se soit arrangé avec les années, ajoute-t-il sur un ton cassant.

- Toujours aussi agréable, lâche-je avec indifférence.

- Il fallait que je te persuade de me foutre la paix, assez fortement pour que ça s'ancre en toi mais pas trop pour ne pas risquer de me mettre Konoha à dos. Comment aurais-je pu espérer y revenir si j'avais eu le malheur de blesser le chouchou de l'Hokage ?

Passant sur le sarcasme de ses mots, je me contente de maintenir mon regard sur la surface du lac avant de dire :

- Alors tu as toujours su que tu reviendrais ?

- Bien sûr ... car après tout, _tu _étais à Konoha ... c'était une raison bien suffisante.

Après m'avoir lâché cette « bombe » en pleine figure, je sens ses doigts caresser doucement ma main tandis que ses lèvres s'approchent de mon cou. J'ai la chair de poule en sentant son souffle brûlant tout près de mon oreille. Ses lèvres m'effleurent mais ne déposent aucun baiser sur ma peau. Satisfait du frisson qui m'a parcouru, je le regarde stupéfait, alors qu'il affiche un sourire narquois. Puis il se relève et s'éloigne vers le campement, d'une démarche souple et vraiment ... vraiment sexy. Je devais jouer le feu et lui la glace à faire fondre, mais on dirait que l'inverse est encore plus alléchant au final.

Seul de nouveau après que Sasuke ait disparu dans la nuit, je souris, ravi.

« J'ai l'impression qu'on va s'amuser encore plus que je ne l'aurais cru mon petit Kyuu !

- J'te l'fais pas dire. Il est en chaleur ou quoi ?

- Il a probablement senti que je suis devenu plus fort ... il cherche juste un autre moyen de me dominer. S'il m'embarque dans une relation avec lui, il gardera à jamais le rôle de dominant je le sais bien ...

- En revanche ... si c'est toi qui l'embarques dans une relation ...

- Alors là, on jouera une toute autre musique mon ami ! Inconsciemment il vient de me proposer un duel !

- Super, j'adore les défis de ce genre !

- Moi aussi Kyuu-sama ... moi aussi ... »

Je suis resté au bord du lac toute la nuit finalement. Cet endroit a quelque chose d'apaisant. Une heure avant que les autres ne se réveillent, je retourne au campement. Sasuke dort également. Je range mes affaires en silence, m'adosse contre mon arbre, et attends que les autres émergent. Kakashi se lève le premier, étonné que je sois déjà prêt au départ, moi qui étais autrefois réputé pour être une vraie marmotte. Sasuke se lève à son tour, puis Sakura, le regard encore embrumé.

Les trois autres rangent leurs affaires pendant que j'efface toute trace de notre campement ... la force de l'habitude encore une fois. Puis Kakashi nous réunit pour que nous élaborions un plan d'attaque.

- Très bien, alors, la première chose à faire c'est de repérer le terrain ...

« Raah nan pitié ! J'ai pas envie de me farcir tout un cours théorique alors que j'ai déjà tout en tête ... à ton avis Kyuu-sama ? J'me lance ou pas ?

- Ouais, ça me paraît une bonne idée. Sasuke t'as avoué lui-même que tu les avais impressionnés. En prenant les rênes, il te suffira d'agir comme si tu cherchais à te faire admirer d'eux et surtout de _lui _comme ça, tu t'épargnes les tactiques de Kakashi et tu gagnes un point dans ton duel contre l'Uchiha.

- Bien ça ! D'une pierre deux coups, j'aime ta logique boule de poils !

- Je suis juste pressé de voir où tout cela va vous mener demi-portion ! »

Revenant à Kakashi, je décide de le couper en plein élan.

- Repérage, espionnage, diversion, éradication, dis-je simplement alors que mes coéquipiers me regardent avec des yeux ronds comme des billes.

- Je te demande pardon ? S'interloque Kakashi.

Pas la peine de vous faire subir ça une deuxième fois ... pour faire court, j'ai exposé le plan que j'avais élaboré pendant notre voyage hier, sous le regard médusé des trois ninjas qui ont bu mes paroles avec étonnement et intérêt. Je lance un regard en biais à Sasuke à la fin de mon explication ... par ce simple regard, j'essaie de lui faire comprendre que j'ai fait ça « pour ses beaux yeux ». Au vu de son air satisfait, il semble avoir mordu à l'hameçon ... parfait !

- Il n'y a pas que dans la survie que tu as progressé Naruto, s'émerveille Sakura. Ton plan est vraiment génial. Je suis contente de voir que tu es plus réfléchi qu'avant !

_- _Je me suis aperçu que réfléchir avant d'agir ça permettait bien souvent de ne pas tomber la tête la première dans une montagne de problèmes. M'attirer des ennuis était ma spécialité et je me suis dit qu'il était temps de changer ça.

- Bonne idée, me répond Sakura. Si on peut éviter les ennuis, ce n'est pas plus mal. Bon, on a un plan maintenant ! On est partis ?

Approuvant d'un bref signe de tête, nous décidons de nous séparer en deux équipes. La première ira mener une petite investigation dans le village, tandis que la deuxième ira repérer les alentours et cherchera les traces laissées par nos proies. Logiquement doué pour la traque grâce à son flair et ses chiens, Kakashi mènera la première équipe. Il sera accompagné de Sakura. Pendant ce temps Sasuke et moi, après avoir changé nos apparences, nous dirigerons vers le village. Connaissant le terrain et vu mes capacités, j'aurais été d'un meilleur soutien pour Kakashi, mais comme je ne tiens ni à leur dire que je suis déjà venu ici, ni à leur laisser voir l'étendu de mon pouvoir, ni à laisser Sasuke s'en tirer à si bon compte après ce début de partie plus que captivant ... et bah j'ai tout simplement fermé ma gueule et approuvé la formation des équipes.

« Y'en a un autre à qui ça a l'air de faire plaisir demi-portion ... regarde un peu sa manière de te fixer ! »

Suivant les conseils de mon renard, je me décide enfin à tourner mon attention vers l'Uchiha qui me fixe avec ses yeux gourmands depuis au moins cinq minutes.

(_C'est bon arrête de me regarder comme ça bordel ! J'suis pas un bol de ramen !_).

Enfin, nous nous séparons après nous être donnés un point de rendez-vous. Sakura et Kakashi s'éloignent rapidement, me laissant seul avec Sasuke.

- Bon, il faut changer d'apparence maintenant, lui dis-je en faisant craquer mes doigts dans un étirement à s'en décrocher les os.

- Oui ... mais c'est dommage que tu aies remis ta veste Naruto ...

Je le regarde, imperturbable.

- Ce que je t'ai laissé apercevoir de ma personne ne t'a pas suffit hier soir ? Dis-je avec un petit sourire en coin.

Il me sourit à son tour (_... ça va le tuer de sourire autant ! J'imagine même pas la quantité d'énergie que ça doit lui demander !_).

Après avoir échangé des regards de braise durant quelques instants, nous décidons enfin de nos apparences. J'opte pour un jeune garçon d'environ 15 ans, les cheveux roux flamboyants, finement attachés en une tresse qui me descend jusqu'aux hanches. Les yeux verts et la peau légèrement bronzée. Je choisis également des vêtements passe-partout de couleur bleu marine. Sasuke a suivi mon choix en prenant l'apparence d'un jeune garçon du même âge, les cheveux châtains dressés en pics sur tout son crâne, les yeux marrons clairs avec des nuances de jaune. Je remarque de suite que la stature de son camouflage est légèrement plus imposante que la mienne. Ses vêtements sont plus dans les tons verts foncés. Après un dernier regard sur nos nouvelles apparences, nous nous dirigeons vers le village, marchant côte à côte.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Chapitre 9 "Une légende qui se murmure ..." en ligne le mercredi 18 Mars.

* * *


	9. Une légende qui se murmure

**Auteur :** Lonely Seira

**Titre :** Le temps d'une vie

**Genre :** Romance/Yaoi/UA/OOC

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Naru/Sasu (Autres couples secondaires)

**Disclaimer :** Naruto et ses petits camarades du manga portant le même nom sont la propriété entière et exclusive du divin _Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Une légende qui se murmure ...**

Nous quittons les sous-bois pour rejoindre la route qui mène au village. Nous ne parlons pas, nous concentrant sur cette mission qui vient enfin de réellement commencer. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous marchons au milieu de la grande rue. En ce début de matinée, elle est animée comme on pourrait l'attendre de l'artère principale d'un village, mais nous pouvons clairement sentir le malaise des habitants qui marchent tous d'un pas assez vif et le regard inquiet. Certains nous regardent en biais ... les étrangers ne semblent pas si bienvenus que ça en ce moment. Suivant ma suggestion, nous nous arrêtons dans un bar ... le lieu le plus indiqué pour récolter des informations.

Accoudés au bar, nous commandons chacun une limonade (_Avec notre apparence d'ado, je nous vois mal commander de l'alcool ... sans compter qu'on est en mission_) avant que je n'entame une conversation avec le barman.

- Dites patron, ça a l'air tendu chez vous aujourd'hui.

- Pas qu'aujourd'hui petit ... ça craint dans la région depuis quelques temps ... t'en as pas entendu parler ?

- Bah nan ... mon cousin et moi on est juste de passage. On débarque des collines de Kobu à l'Est et on se rend dans la plaine du Bokujou de l'autre côté du mont Iki ... une petite escale avant de se taper les montagnes.

La règle fondamentale d'un bon mensonge c'est que plus tu donnes de détails, plus ça paraît crédible. À côté de moi, j'ai senti l'étonnement grandissant de Ice-kun au fur et à mesure que je parlais ... non seulement je suis capable de sortir un excellent mensonge sans sourciller et sans réfléchir, mais en plus je m'y connais en géographie (_Ça t'en bouche un coin hein ?_).

- Ouais z'avez raison, parce que ça fait encore une trotte ... mais je sais pas si pour le coup, vous arrêter ici est une si bonne idée, me rétorque le barman.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demande Sasuke qui refuse apparemment de rester sur la touche pendant cet « interrogatoire ».

- On a une bande de salopards qui sévit dans le coin depuis quelques temps ... mais si encore c'était que des bandits de grand chemin ça pourrait aller, soupire notre interlocuteur en essuyant un verre.

- Ils ont un truc de particulier ceux-là ? Demande-je en sirotant ma limonade.

- C'est leurs chefs qui sont pas clairs ! Des espèces de ninjas avec des pouvoirs bizarres.

- De quel genre ? Demande immédiatement Sasuke.

(_Putain ! Moins brusque espèce de tache, il va être méfiant après ! Faut pas éveiller les soupçons sur notre présence ici tant qu'on n'en sait pas assez pour agir_).

- Ils arrivent à former des espèces de voiles lumineux en tendant leurs mains ... quand on a essayé de leur lancer des pierres c'est même pas passé au travers.

Je regarde Sasuke d'un air entendu. Lui aussi semble avoir compris que ceux que nous devons affronter sont des utilisateurs de Kekkaï. Je pense qu'avec cette simple information, nous en savons suffisamment pour préparer un plan. Le barman, lancé dans son histoire, continue cependant à nous expliquer comment les villageois ont tenté vainement de les repousser. J'essaie de couper court à son récit.

- Bon, si c'est pas prudent de rester dans l'coin, vaut mieux qu'on se remette en route, dis-je en déposant un billet sur le comptoir.

- Ouais c'est une bonne idée, répond le barman.

Il se retourne pour poser le verre qu'il essuyait avec lassitude sur une étagère avant de marmonner pour lui-même :

- Si seulement Yoru-sama était encore là ...

- Yoru ?

Je me fige en entendant ce nom, mais Sasuke a été plus rapide à réagir. Je le vois fixer le barman, les sourcils froncés, visiblement intéressé par cette soudaine évocation.

- Bah ouais ... Yoru-sama, continue le barman. Un grand homme ! Il nous a déjà bien aidés par le passé. Z'en avez forcément entendu parler ... c'est une vraie légende il paraît !

- Oui ... j'ai déjà entendu ce nom, répond Sasuke les sourcils toujours froncés.

Il se rassoit au comptoir, voulant apparemment en entendre plus sur ce ''fameux'' Yoru. Je m'assois à mon tour, suivant son mouvement, et curieux de voir où cette conversation va nous mener.

- On disait de lui que c'était un fantôme ... commence le barman.

- On croyait bien que c'était des conneries nous ! Enchaîne soudainement un vieil homme assis à notre gauche.

- Sûr qu'on prenait ça pour des conneries, affirme le barman. On racontait que c'était une sorte d'apparition, qui ne venait que la nuit, comme une ombre avec le visage couleur de lune, habillée tout en noir. Un gars qui apparaissait partout où y'avait du grabuge et qui aidait les gens à se débarrasser de la racaille ...

- C'est qu'il en a écrasé des types fortiches Yoru-sama ! S'exclame le vieil homme dont les joues présentent une forte coloration rouge.

- Nous on avait peur à cause de ce ninja assassin qui traînait dans l'coin. Puis une nuit, Yoru-sama est arrivé et il a choppé ce ninja ... un déserteur il paraît ... drôlement balèze ! Pourtant il a pas fait l'poids contre le fantôme.

- On a bien été obligés de reconnaître qu'il existait en fait ! Dit le vieillard en dévoilant sa bouche édentée dans un sourire d'ivrogne.

- Ouais, ça pour sûr qu'il existait ... un grand homme ce Yoru-sama, répète le barman en hochant plusieurs fois la tête. On raconte aussi qu'il est comme un rêve ... ''Yami no yume'' c'est comme ça qu'on l'appelle. Mais si on énonce son nom trop fort, il disparaît.

- Ouaip ... un fantôme ! Répète le vieil ivrogne avant de s'écrouler sur le comptoir.

- Moi c'est un voyageur venu du Pays de la foudre qui me l'avait racontée sa légende, ajoute le barman.

- Comment un type encore vivant peut-il être une légende ? Demande Sasuke qui a bu les paroles des deux hommes avec un regard à la fois curieux et sceptique qui ne lui ressemble pas.

- Bah c'est ça le truc ! On sait même pas si c'est réellement un homme parce qu'il a des pouvoirs vraiment pas croyables ! Répond vivement le barman. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'il aide là où y'a des problèmes ... un grand homme Yoru-sama, répète-t-il encore une fois.

Je vois Sasuke, songeur après avoir entendu ce récit. Laissant le barman pester contre le vieillard en essayant de le réveiller, nous sortons du bar pour retrouver la rue.

- T'avais l'air drôlement intéressé par cette histoire, dis-je d'un ton indifférent.

- Mmh ...

Apparemment pas décidé à m'en dire plus, je me contente de jubiler en voyant l'effet que cette petite histoire a eu sur lui. Sans compter que ce récit était vraiment flatteur à mon égard. C'est agréable d'entendre les gens se murmurer des rumeurs d'exploits et de grandeurs sur soi quand on a longtemps été habitué aux murmures de haine et de dégoût. Nous rejoignons notre point de rendez-vous dans le silence le plus complet. Sakura et Kakashi nous y attendent déjà.

- Alors ? Demande-je à Kakashi.

- On a trouvé le lieu où ils se cachent ... les traces n'ont pas été bien dures à suivre. Il s'agit d'une caverne dissimulée par la forêt à flan de montagne. Deux kilomètres vers le nord. Le terrain est praticable sans soucis. Et vous ? Qu'est-ce que ça a donné ?

- Les deux chefs de la bande sont des utilisateurs de Kekkaï, répond simplement Sasuke.

- Des Kekkaï ? Ça ne va pas faciliter la suite des opérations, dit Sakura.

- Si ça devrait aller, lui dis-je pour la rassurer. Il y a bien des façons de contrer un Kekkaï, il suffira juste de créer une diversion adaptée et ça l'fera.

- Naruto a raison. D'autant plus qu'avec mon sharingan et celui de Sasuke, faire tomber un Kekkai ne sera pas bien difficile, continue Kakashi. Vous avez appris autre chose ?

- ... Yoru, dit Sasuke en regardant Kakashi.

- On vous en a parlé ? Demande Sakura subitement très étonnée ... et intéressée aussi.

- Il est venu ici il y a quelques temps ... le déserteur du Pays des vagues ... c'est lui qui l'a battu.

- Comme nous le pensions, marmonne Kakashi devenu soudain très pensif.

- Il a l'air de beaucoup vous intéresser ce gars, dis-je en les regardant tous d'un œil curieux.

- C'est parce qu'il a fait de plus en plus parler de lui ces trois dernières années, me répond Sakura. Vu que tu as beaucoup voyagé, tu as déjà dû entendre son nom toi aussi ?

(_Ça pour l'avoir entendu je l'ai entendu ... c'est moi qui me le suis donné ce nom ! Par contre ... '' Yami no yume '' ce n'est pas de moi ... mais ça fait classe !_).

- Mouais en passant, on m'a raconté quelques histoires sur lui dans un ou deux villages ... mais les commérages dans ce genre-là, c'est souvent exagéré, ajoute-je en haussant les épaules.

- C'est ce qu'on a cru au début, continue Kakashi. L'Hokage aussi était persuadée que ça avait été amplifié par le bouche à oreille. Mais des rapports plus sérieux ont fini par arriver des quatre coins du monde après ça, les uns après les autres.

- Tant que ça ? Demande-je sur un ton réellement étonné cette fois-ci.

- Oui ... mais on n'a jamais rien pu savoir de lui. Chaque fois qu'il arrivait dans une région à problème, il en repartait presque aussitôt après avoir vaincu les ennemis avec une facilité déconcertante. Il y a peu de témoignages sur lui en tant que personne, mais sur ses actions, on en sait beaucoup.

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous préoccupe tant si ce qu'il fait est bien ? Demande-je alors.

- Ce n'est pas tant ce qu'il fait, mais comment il le fait qui nous pose des difficultés, me répond Kakashi. D'après ce qu'on sait, il possède des pouvoirs qui défient l'entendement. Quand une personne aussi puissante se promène dans la nature, il est normal que l'on veuille être au clair sur ses objectifs et son identité ... mais jusque là, on n'a jamais rien pu apprendre.

(_Arrêtez de me flatter comme ça je vais rougir ! « des pouvoirs qui défient l'entendement » ... « vaincre avec une facilité déconcertante » ... ajoutez à cela ce que le barman disait de moi et là c'est bon, j'me sens plus !_).

- Et puis faut dire aussi qu'il est vraiment sorti de nulle part ! Renchérit Sakura (_Je suis sorti du ventre de ma mère si tu tiens tant à le savoir ..._). Un homme avec des pouvoirs si surprenants ça n'apparaît pas comme ça du jour au lendemain ... je serais vraiment curieuse de savoir qui c'est.

- On pourra peut-être en apprendre plus, mais ce n'est pas notre problème principal pour le moment, dit Sasuke de son ton glacial.

- Sasuke a raison, reprend Kakashi, nous en parlerons à l'Hokage en rentrant, mais pour le moment, nous devons rester concentrés sur nos objectifs !

- Alors maintenant, on se prépare une attaque surprise ? Demande-je impatient de me débarrasser de cette mission.

- Pas tout de suite, répond Kakashi. Nous avons bien repéré la planque et les hommes de mains, mais les chefs sont introuvables. Mes chiens n'ont repéré aucune odeur et je n'ai senti aucun chakra au-dessus de la moyenne émanant de ces grottes. Il faut attendre de savoir ce qu'ils font ... ils sont quand même les points centraux de notre attaque, conclut-il.

- Lorsque nous étions au village, j'ai cru comprendre dans les conversations que j'ai interceptées de-ci de-là que les habitants craignaient une nouvelle attaque ce soir. Il semblerait que les attaques aient été menées de façon régulière depuis le début ... ce que je trouve assez surprenant d'ailleurs, dis-je pour moi-même plus que pour les autres.

- Pourquoi ça ? Me demande Sakura.

- Des brigands en général, ça pille en pagaille quand l'envie les prend, puis après une mise à sac, ils s'en vont ... je veux dire ... ce n'est pas comme si c'était une bande qui souhaitait instaurer un règne de terreur. Si c'était le cas, ils le feraient assez discrètement pour ne pas attirer l'attention de ninjas tels que nous et surtout, ils s'installeraient dans une optique à long terme ... une bande de cette taille qui se terre dans des grottes, ça sent le provisoire. Pourquoi faire autant de bruit si ce n'était pas pour se tirer en vitesse ?

- Tu penses que ça cache quelque chose ? Demande Kakashi.

- Je ne peux pas le dire ... tout ce que je sais c'est que ça sent mauvais c'est tout.

(_Mouais ... va falloir expédier ça en vitesse avant que ça ne prenne plus d'ampleur ... j'ai pas envie de devoir me battre pour de vrai moi !_).

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Et la surprise de ce mercredi pour vous chers lecteur, la suite immédiatement avec le chapitre 10 "Quand le visage couleur de lune apparaît ..." ! Mais ne vous précipitez quand même pas au point d'oublier la petite review qui fait bien pour ce chapitre-ci ! ^^


	10. Quand le visage couleur de lune apparaît

**Auteur :** Lonely Seira

**Titre :** Le temps d'une vie

**Genre :** Romance/Yaoi/UA/OOC

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Naru/Sasu (Autres couples secondaires)

**Disclaimer :** Naruto et ses petits camarades du manga portant le même nom sont la propriété entière et exclusive du divin _Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**Merci à ma bêta-lectrice Lenne26 qui a accepté de travailler plus vite cette semaine afin de permettre cette double publication.**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Quand le visage couleur de lune apparaît ...**

Les discussions tactiques vont bon train depuis quelques minutes ... Où ? Quand ? Comment ? Il faut trouver à répondre à toutes ces questions. Le problème, c'est qu'il nous est difficile de bouger sans connaître la localisation des deux grands manitous de cette bande de joyeux lurons. Evidemment, je pourrais tout aussi bien proposer mes services et, grâce à deux minutes de méditation, situer leur position au centimètre près ... mais ça foutrait en l'air ma couverture. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si nous étions vraiment dans une situation désespérée ! La conclusion finit par s'imposer d'elle-même :

- Il va falloir attendre qu'ils se décident à bouger sur le village ... pas le choix, nous devrons nous en servir comme appât, dit Kakashi en soupirant, regrettant de ne disposer que de cet ultime recours (_Pas si ultime que ça c'est vrai mais ... chut !_).

- Faudra jouer serré et inclure la protection des personnes et, autant que possible, des infrastructures dans notre plan de bataille ... ça va réduire considérablement notre marge de manœuvre, ajoute Sakura.

- Ce qu'il faudrait, c'est intercepter les sous-fifres juste avant qu'ils ne pénètrent dans le village, ce sont sûrement les chefs qui vont ouvrir la marche.

- Je ne pense pas Naruto, en général, les chefs se cachent derrière leurs troupes, objecte Sakura.

- Sauf que la seule chose qu'ils sont sensés affronter c'est une bande de villageois tremblant de peur et armés de fourches et de couteaux de cuisine ... je ne vois pas ce qu'ils pourraient redouter. En étant en première ligne, ils profitent de la fête un maximum.

- Très juste, approuve Kakashi. S'ils sont si doués que ça en plus, ils pénètreront sûrement dans le village avant de donner l'ordre à leurs sbires d'attaquer. Il faudra les coincer au moment où ils se révèleront et ...

- ... dans le même temps, on neutralise la bande, les isolant complètement, continue-je en finissant son idée.

- Donc on se sépare encore en deux pour agir de concert, dit finalement Sasuke.

Tous acquiescent. Je vous épargne la mise en place détaillée du plan et saute directement au moment où je me retrouve dans le village avec mon petit glaçon préféré ... Kakashi nous a encore collés ensemble, je n'allais pas refuser ! Nous avons tous les deux décidé d'altérer à nouveau nos apparences pour agir dans l'ombre ... ma tactique préférée.

La nuit commence à tomber. Les contours incertains du soleil et de la lune sont visibles dans le ciel, dissimulés par des lambeaux nuageux ... mon univers de ténèbres pointe le bout de son museau. La proximité de l'action remplit mon corps d'adrénaline ... je peux déjà la sentir ... l'odeur du sang ...

« Kakashi a bien dit que les capturer vivants n'était pas une priorité n'est-ce pas ?

- Tout à fait Kyuu-sama ... et je peux te dire que je n'ai pas vraiment l'intention de les laisser sortir en un seul morceau de ce combat ... ça fait déjà trop longtemps depuis la dernière fois.

- J'te l'avais bien dit demi-portion ! Je te l'avais dit qu'on s'y habituait vite à la vue du sang qui coule !

- Y'a rien de mieux que cette montée de fièvre qui précède la mort de l'ennemi ... tous ces pourris ... ils n'ont aucune pitié pour les faibles, alors pourquoi en aurais-je ? Alors que pour moi ils sont aussi insignifiants que des moucherons ...

- Bien dit crevette ! Mais fais gaffe à pas trop te laisser emporter ce soir ...

- Et c'est toi qui me dis ça boule de poils ? »

Laissant mon renard rire de ma dernière remarque, je ramène mon attention sur ce village qui semble se vider peu à peu de toute activité. Tout est calme pour le moment, j'en profite pour discuter un instant avec mon ''équipier''.

- Dis donc Sasuke, je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'es tant intéressé à cette histoire sur Yoru tout à l'heure ? C'est pourtant pas ton genre de te préoccuper de choses comme ça, demande-je à voix basse en continuant de surveiller les mouvements dans la rue.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? me répond-t-il d'un ton sec.

- T'emballe pas ... je te demandais juste ça par curiosité.

- ... On a eu assez de problèmes avec l'Akatsuki au village sans qu'un mec comme lui fasse son apparition. Si on en a entendu parler, eux aussi évidemment. Je voulais juste savoir s'il pouvait potentiellement devenir membre de l'Aka. Prendre des renseignements sur un possible futur ennemi, ça n'a rien de surprenant, me répond-t-il sans quitter la rue déserte des yeux.

- D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, Yoru n'est pas le genre à se laisser séduire par une organisation comme l'Akatsuki.

- ... J'évite de me fier à une réputation pour fonder mon avis. Ce mec est louche, c'est tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir.

Son ton cassant m'indique clairement qu'il ne souhaite pas donner suite à la conversation. Un silence de plomb retombe alors. La tension est palpable, signe qu'il va bientôt nous falloir entrer en action. À peine ai-je pensé cela que je vois le contour de deux ombres se dessiner au bout de la rue. La démarche vive et assurée de ces deux personnes contraste totalement avec les pas précipités et craintifs des villageois ... mes proies viennent d'entrer dans l'arène.

À côté de moi, je sens Sasuke se raidir, lui aussi les a repérés. Tout semble à présent se dérouler au ralenti. Les rues sont totalement désertes, les derniers passants ayant fui à l'approche de ces deux ombres. Dissimulés au coin d'une ruelle adjacente, Sasuke et moi attendons le moment propice pour attaquer.

- Les gens se sont réfugiés chez eux, murmure-je à Sasuke, ce sera plus facile pour nous d'agir.

Il acquiesce en silence. Je sens son flux de chakra gagner en intensité. Ses poings se serrent. Ses Sharingan sont à la limite de s'enclencher, prêts à l'affrontement. À l'inverse, moi je suis tout à fait détendu. Je prends de profondes inspirations pour laisser pleinement la puissance prendre possession de chaque parcelle de mon corps (_Self-control ... il va falloir que je la joue fine ce coup-ci. Comme l'a dit le renard, il ne faut surtout pas que je me laisse emporter_). Puis des éclats de voix parviennent jusqu'à nous, parfaitement audibles dans le silence pesant de cette nuit nuageuse.

- Allez Nii-chan ! Combien de temps encore il va falloir attendre ? J'en ai marre de me farcir cette bande d'imbéciles, se plaint bruyamment un jeune homme qui marche aux côtés d'un autre de plus grande stature.

- Sois un peu patient Hinase, il ne devrait plus y en avoir pour longtemps, lui répond celui-ci sur un ton un peu agacé.

- C'est la troisième fois que tu me dis ça Nii-chan ! Pleurniche à nouveau le plus jeune.

Comme je l'avais pressenti, ces deux-là attendaient vraiment quelque chose. Alors qu'ils marchent au beau milieu de la rue sans se soucier de rien, je les détaille avec plus d'attention. Le jeune homme prénommé Hinase semble avoir dans les 16 ou 17 ans. Ses cheveux mi-longs sont d'un blanc de neige et tombent de façon désordonnée sur ses épaules. Ses yeux verts sont d'une pâleur surnaturelle. On devine sa stature chétive sous sa tunique vert délavé et mauve ... il ne passe vraiment pas inaperçu. Le plus âgé en revanche, paraît plus imposant et intimidant. Ses cheveux gris sont noués en une queue de cheval et ses yeux bleus foncés semblent intransigeants. Il porte une tunique du même style que celle de son frère, mais la sienne est complètement noire. J'aperçois à sa ceinture le manche de ce qui pourrait être une épée ... dépourvue de lame.

- T'es prêt pour faire notre entrée ? Murmure-je en un souffle juste dans le creux de l'oreille de Sasuke.

Malgré la tension de son corps qui s'est préparé au combat, je le sens frissonner sous mon murmure. Puis sans me regarder, il hoche la tête.

- Ok ... alors en scène ! Annonce-je avant de surgir hors de la ruelle, à vingt mètres des deux hommes qui se figent en plein mouvement.

Je les regarde l'air imperturbable, avant de sortir d'un ton nonchalant :

- Bonsoir messieurs, belle nuit n'est-ce pas ?

Sasuke est sorti à ma suite et s'est posté juste à ma droite. Il n'a visiblement pas aimé mon entrée en matière désinvolte, mais moi j'adore jouer avec mes proies, il ne va certainement pas me priver de mon plaisir.

- Putain mais qui t'es toi ? Demande le plus jeune en râlant.

- Juste un voyageur, dis-je en haussant les épaules, les mains dans les poches.

- Un voyageur ? Eh Nii-chan ! Ils vont nous faire chier les parasites ... alors qu'il n'est même pas encore arrivé.

- Ce n'est qu'un contre-temps Hinase. Suffit de se débarrasser d'eux ... et peut-être même que ça le fera venir plus vite ! Répond le plus âgé en souriant d'un air mauvais.

- On peut savoir de quoi vous parlez ? Demande Sasuke de son habituel ton froid et menaçant.

L'homme nous regarde, souriant plus largement, rendant son expression encore plus sadique, à la limite de la folie.

- On attendait un loup et on se retrouve avec deux chatons ... mais peu importe, ça va peut-être nous divertir pour ce soir.

Sasuke se met en position de combat. Le fait d'avoir été traité de « chaton » ne semble pas lui avoir plu du tout.

- Vous rirez moins lorsque les chatons vous feront mordre la poussière, dit-il en un souffle alors que ses Sharingan s'enclenchent.

- Oï Nii-chan ! Il a des yeux tout bizarre ce mec ! S'exclame le garçon.

- On dirait bien oui, répond l'autre. Mais peut-être pourrions-nous finir les présentations ? J'aime bien savoir qui je m'apprête à tuer.

- Tu ne doutes de rien j'ai l'impression ! Dit Sasuke, un petit sourire ironique se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Tu ne mérites même pas d'entendre mon nom raclure !

- Et bien, tu as la bouche en feu à ce que je vois ... Mais qu'importe. Je m'appelle Kuro Yachiru et lui, dit-il en faisant un signe de tête vers le garçon à sa gauche, c'est mon petit frère Kuro Hinase. Et je vous présente toutes mes excuses, dit-il enfin.

- Pourquoi ça ? Demande-je toujours sans broncher.

- Parce que vu que vous ne m'intéressez pas le moins du monde, je vais devoir vous tuer très vite ...

- Et on peut savoir ce qui t'intéresse ? Demande Sasuke de plus en plus agacé.

- Puisque vous allez mourir autant vous le dire, que vous ne creviez pas dans l'ignorance. Celui qu'on attend c'est ce fameux fantôme dont tout le monde ne cesse de murmurer le nom : Yoru ! C'est lui qu'on veut !

Je sens Sasuke tiquer à l'entente de ce nom ... Yoru encore une fois ... toujours lui. Moi je ne réagis pas, le fait d'imaginer qu'ils n'ont fait tout ça que pour attirer mon attention m'énerve au plus au point.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez à Yoru ? Demande-je les sourcils froncés.

- Ce qu'on lui veut ? S'exclame Yachiru en riant presque comme un dément. Mais le voir mort bien sûr ! Avec la renommée qu'il a, si on le tue, nous deviendrons instantanément craints et respectés ! Comme il a déjà pointé sa gueule dans ce village pitoyable pour en sauver les habitants, on s'est dit qu'il accourrait de nouveau pour les sortir de la merde si on le provoquait un peu !

(_Pathétique ... alors tout ce qu'ils veulent c'est être célèbres en me tuant ? C'est vraiment la chose la plus stupide et irréfléchie que j'aie jamais entendue ! Comme s'ils faisaient le poids !_).

- Et vous les deux larves, vous allez nous y aider en acceptant bien gentiment de crever ! S'exclame-t-il enfin.

Ne nous laissant même pas le temps de répliquer, les deux frères bondissent vers nous à une vitesse fulgurante. Hinase se dirige directement vers Sasuke, un regard de dément sur le visage. Sasuke se prépare au choc, mais Hinase disparaît presque immédiatement de son champ de vision pour réapparaître derrière lui quelques secondes plus tard. Le jutsu a été réalisé si rapidement que même Sasuke a eu du mal à le suivre (_... Alors c'est ça leur fameux pouvoir ... pas mal !_). Moi je n'ai rien raté de l'action et jubile intérieurement d'affronter de tels adversaires (_Moi qui pensais que cette mission allait être ennuyeuse ... mais si je ne me bats pas à fond, ça pourra donner quelque chose d'intéressant !_).

Alors que Sasuke se démène avec le jeune Kuro qui ne cesse d'apparaître et de disparaître à tout va, l'aîné se jette sur moi, voulant user de la même technique. Voyant que Sasuke est trop occupé pour faire attention à ce que je fais, j'engage un combat de Taïjutsu avec mon adversaire, le frappant systématiquement dès qu'il réapparaît quelque part. Ne manquant pas de le rendre furieux qu'un « chaton » puisse percer sa technique.

- Comment ? Marmonne-t-il exaspéré.

- Tu peux peut-être cesser d'être visible, cacher ton odeur, ton aura, ton chakra ... mais tu ne pourras jamais altérer ton essence vitale, dis-je d'un air mystérieux qui ne l'en énerve que davantage.

Moi qui peux ressentir la moindre énergie, la moindre présence, le moindre souffle de vie sur Terre si je me concentre suffisamment, en focalisant mon esprit, même infimement, je peux aisément ressentir tout ce qui se passe dans ce village ... dont les déplacements camouflés de mon adversaire. Je souris comme pour me moquer de lui, ce qui ne manque pas de le faire sortir de ses gonds. Il fonce sur moi une nouvelle fois. Je m'apprête à le frapper, mais cette fois-ci il anticipe et un voile orangé se forme devant lui.

- Kekkaï hein ? Dis-je en souriant encore un peu plus.

- Les Kekkaï des frères Kuro n'ont rien à voir avec les minables que ces ninjas incapables peuvent faire ... chez nous c'est un art ! Clame-t-il avec fierté.

- Pouvoir héréditaire alors ? Intéressant dis-je en reculant d'un bond en arrière. Je me redresse et fais craquer mes os dans un étirement, comme si je ne faisais que m'échauffer jusque là (_Ce qui est le cas d'ailleurs_).

Je me remets en position de combat au moment où un nouveau sourire malsain étire le visage de mon adversaire, ça ne me dit rien qui vaille. Il tend lentement une main vers la garde de cette épée sans lame et, la saisissant, je sens son énergie couler en elle. La lame apparaît alors, d'une couleur bleue fantomatique et vibrante.

- Une épée de chakra maintenant ? Plutôt belle je l'avoue.

Je m'attends à le voir fondre sur moi avec sa lame qui semble d'une puissance effroyable ... je peux la sentir de là où je me trouve, vibrer dans le sol et électriser l'atmosphère. Mais alors que je m'y prépare, j'entends un petit cri de douleur derrière moi. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me retourner et de voir Sasuke, épuisé et transpirant qui se tient le côté droit d'une main tremblante. Son combat contre Hinase l'a affaibli au point qu'il commence à chanceler ... qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer ? Concentré sur mon combat, je n'avais que faiblement prêté attention à ces deux auras qui s'entre-choquaient dans mon dos.

La seconde suivante, mon propre adversaire se jette en avant ... mais pas sur moi. L'instant d'après, je le vois brandir son épée au dessus de Sasuke alors que celui-ci paraît ne même pas l'avoir réalisé. Mon cœur fait un bon dans ma poitrine à la vue de cette menace qui s'abat sur lui.

Le sol se met à trembler et tout se fige ...

- ... Mais ... com... que ...

Projeté à terre, Sasuke ne parvient plus à articuler le moindre mot, fixant avec de grands yeux écarquillés celui qui se tient devant lui. En une fraction de seconde, peut-être moins, mon corps a réagi instinctivement ... je revois encore les images au ralenti ... Sasuke sonné par ce dernier coup, derrière lequel bondit l'aîné des frères Kuro brandissant son épée de chakra, prêt à frapper. En cette seule seconde, j'ai parcouru les dix mètres qui me séparaient de Sasuke, ai enfilé mes gants noirs, jeté ma veste à terre, invoqué ma Miroku et bloqué l'assaut, stoppant net la lame ennemie dans un grondement assourdissant qui se répercute encore dans le sol fissuré sous mes pieds.

J'ai aussi abandonné ces faux-semblants et repris mon apparence sans même y penser ... le corps fier et droit, les muscles de mon dos, de mon torse et de mes bras gonflés par mon mouvement. Les yeux fixés vers le sol, je tourne légèrement la tête vers Sasuke avant de lui parler d'une voix calme :

- C'est bon t'es pas blessé ?

Sa bouche s'ouvre et se referme plusieurs fois, mais aucun son n'en sort. Son regard stupéfait toujours fixé sur moi ... il n'en croit pas ses yeux. Ma voix lente et posée qui lui transperce le corps, mes yeux directs et durs qui semblent entrer en lui plus profondément que ne le pourrait son Sharingan, mon corps puissant qui a arrêté cette attaque qu'il n'avait même pas vue venir ... si différent du Naruto qu'il a autrefois connu. Voyant qu'il se remet du contre-coup du choc physique (_Pour le mental on verra ça une fois que j'en aurai fini avec les deux autres_) je reporte mon attention sur l'ennemi, furieux d'avoir été bloqué si facilement. Tandis que la lame de chakra émet un son strident, presque agacé, contre ma propre lame qui en repousse les ondes dévorantes, je prends la parole pour briser ce moment de silence :

- Alors, commence-je d'une voix calme mais chargée de menace. Vous vouliez voir Yoru n'est-ce pas ?

Je raffermis ma prise sur mon intimidante Miroku de la main droite, puis lève lentement le bras gauche pour qu'il arrive finalement tendu perpendiculairement à mon corps. Ma veste, jetée négligemment au sol tremble un instant avant que n'en sorte le masque qui y était dissimulé. Il vole vivement vers moi jusqu'à ce que je le saisisse et, tout aussi lentement, je l'approche de mon visage.

- Vous venez d'être exaucés, annonce-je dans un murmure parfaitement audible tandis que mon masque d'argent vient reprendre de plein droit sa place sur mon visage.

Enfin ... je redeviens pleinement celui que je suis ...

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Cette fois-ci, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! On se retrouve dimanche 22 Mars pour le chapitre 11 "Le rêve ténébreux ...".

Pensez à mes reviews !^^


	11. Le rêve ténébreux

**Auteur :** Lonely Seira

**Titre :** Le temps d'une vie

**Genre :** Romance/Yaoi/UA/OOC

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Naru/Sasu (Autres couples secondaires)

**Disclaimer :** Naruto et ses petits camarades du manga portant le même nom sont la propriété entière et exclusive du divin _Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Le rêve ténébreux ...**

Le temps semble s'être arrêté autour de moi. Nos deux ennemis, paralysés par la stupeur, me dévisagent. Sasuke, immobile au sol derrière moi me regarde aussi, les yeux exorbités. L'atmosphère devient de plus en plus lourde ... mais cette fois-ci c'est de mon fait. La colère me gagne, sans que je ne sache réellement pourquoi. Mon poing gauche se serre tandis que le reste de mon corps n'esquisse pas le moindre geste. Brusquement, je projette mon ennemi au loin par un simple mouvement de ma Miroku. La puissance du choc le déséquilibre complètement et il s'affale au sol, plus surpris que jamais.

Je me redresse de toute ma hauteur, Miroku tendue sur le côté. Je respire lentement, mais ma colère ne s'estompe pas ... pourquoi ? Serait-ce le fait d'avoir vu Sasuke si proche du danger ? Ça ne peut pas n'être que ça ... pourtant, même si je refuse de l'admettre, au fond de moi je le sais bien ... je ne veux pas que qui que ce soit le blesse ... jusqu'à la fin, il m'appartient corps et âme. Moi seul peux décider de sa souffrance ... je m'en garde le droit en juste retour de tous ces moments de douleur où je désespérais de le voir un jour revenir. Enfin je romps le silence.

- J'avais décidé de m'amuser un peu et de vous laisser une chance de vous en tirer selon le talent que vous montreriez ... mais vous avez commis une erreur de trop, dis-je d'une voix lente et calme mais chargée d'un désir meurtrier à vous glacer le sang.

Les frères Kuro se sont rejoints pour me faire face, j'ai pu sentir un frisson d'angoisse les parcourir. Le temps se suspend à nouveau. Une éternité pendant laquelle je laisse ma puissance monter encore d'un cran, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'échappe de mon corps qui ne peut plus la retenir. Une lueur blanche spectrale commence à m'envelopper ... ce surnom de fantôme n'était en rien exagéré et ils vont l'apprendre à leurs dépens.

Au loin, je sais que Kakashi et Sakura sont aux prises avec les sous-fifres ... ont-ils senti cette atmosphère de menace qui pèse sur le village ? Je ne m'en préoccupe pas pour le moment. Tout ce qui m'intéresse, c'est d'ôter la vie de ces deux hommes qui se dressent face à moi. Yachiru, après avoir passé cet instant de stupeur, affiche de nouveau son petit sourire qui lui donne l'air d'un fou.

- Alors enfin te voilà ... le fameux Yoru apparaît devant moi. Je ne savais pas que tu faisais équipe avec des moucherons maintenant !

La fureur qui m'enserre le cœur comme un serpent en est arrivée à un stade où elle m'étoufferait presque ... depuis quand n'avais-je pas ainsi perdu mon calme ? Je ne saurais le dire. Tout ce dont je suis sûr pour le moment, c'est que j'ai envie de les tuer ... vite !

- Tu en as envie toi aussi ... n'est-ce pas ma belle ?

Je murmure ces mots d'un air tendre, souriant derrière mon masque. Cette voix qui est sortie de ma bouche tranche radicalement avec l'aura destructrice qui s'échappe de mon corps en spirale, faisant se briser le sol sous mes pieds.

- À qui tu causes le blondinet ? Me demande Hinase d'un air narquois. Est-ce la peur d'avoir à nous affronter qui te fait perdre la tête ?

D'un mouvement vif, je tends Miroku droit devant moi dans leur direction. La puissance qui émane d'elle est aussi grande que la mienne. Le sol craque encore plus brutalement dans un grondement sinistre.

- Bien des lunes sont nées puis mortes sous les feux de l'aurore depuis la dernière fois où ma Miroku a pu participer à un combat. Sa soif de sang est telle que je ne sais pas si je pourrai la retenir encore longtemps ... ne nous provoque pas gamin ou nous ferons de tes derniers instants un enfer avant de t'achever !

Ma déclaration a eu pour effet d'effacer son sourire stupide l'espace de quelques instants. Mais toujours sûrs de leur supériorité, les deux frères se préparent à l'assaut, voulant probablement faire usage de leur meilleure technique d'entrée de jeu.

- Pardonne-moi ma beauté, mais ceux-là ne sont pas pour toi. Et de toute façon, dans cinq secondes, je les aurai faits passer de vie à trépas ...

Mon sourire s'étire encore plus derrière mon masque, puis tout se précipite.

5 ... Je les vois s'élancer vers moi, l'un brandissant son épée de chakra, l'autre disparaissant de la vue de tous ... mais pas de la mienne. Je ne bouge pas ... qu'ils viennent, ça m'évitera de me déplacer.

4 ... Hinase réapparaît derrière moi, formant un Kekkaï qui me coupe de l'extérieur. Son frère s'élance avec l'intention de me trancher avec le Kekkaï, sans que je ne puisse éviter sa lame.

3 ... Je tends ma main gauche en direction du plus jeune, la posant négligemment sur la barrière, que je brise instantanément. Ma main continue sa course vers le garçon ... mon index et mon majeur se posent sur son front ... un éclair et le voilà projeté à terre, les yeux exorbités d'effroi ... mort.

2 ... Son frère hurle de rage et continue son mouvement vers moi, faisant redoubler d'intensité la puissance de la lame bleutée qu'il tient. Je lâche ma Miroku qui s'enfonce de quelques centimètres dans le sol en le facturant de toute part dans un bruit de tonnerre assourdissant.

1 ... D'un mouvement vif, j'évite la lame qui allait s'abattre sur ma tête, j'attrape le poignet de son possesseur de ma main droite et le brise d'un simple mouvement sous ses hurlements. La garde de l'épée, de nouveau sans lame tombe dans un petit bruit de métal. Ma main gauche se tend vers lui ...

0 ... Les yeux agrandis par une terreur sans nom, j'ai à peine le temps de l'entendre prononcer mon nom dans un dernier souffle que ma main gauche, entourée d'un halo aussi blafard que la lune, s'enfonce dans sa poitrine et transperce son cœur ... il s'effondre au sol, les yeux écarquillés regardant sans la voir, la voûte céleste libérée des nuages qui s'étend à l'infini au-dessus de nos têtes.

Je reste immobile entre les corps inertes des deux hommes. Le seul son encore audible est celui des gouttes de sang qui perlent le long de ma main gauche avant de s'écraser au sol en un écho qui se répercute dans l'obscurité. Ma respiration ne s'est même pas accélérée, mon cœur n'a même pas battu plus vite ... tout s'est passé en cinq secondes ... cinq minuscules secondes pendant lesquelles, je le sais, Sasuke a gardé les yeux fixés sur moi.

Je me tourne vers lui, il ne semble même plus en mesure de bouger. Il me regarde, refusant apparemment de croire ce qu'il vient pourtant de voir de ses propres yeux. Rien ne bouge autour de nous. Le calme retombe. Je m'approche de lui, mon visage métallique et glacial fixé sur lui. Il ne bronche toujours pas, ses yeux ne semblent même plus savoir quel sentiment exprimer. Je crois que ce qu'il ressent est tellement au-delà de la surprise et de l'étonnement qu'il en reste coincé. Je tends lentement ma main vers lui. Il hésite un instant, puis tend à son tour une main tremblante vers moi. Je l'aide à se relever, il esquisse une grimace de douleur. Autour de nous, je sens des esprits s'agiter. Les villageois semblent avoir compris que quelque chose a stoppé l'assaut des brigands. Nous devons disparaître avant qu'ils ne réalisent qui est à l'origine de ça. Sasuke ne quitte pas mon masque des yeux. Je passe son bras autour de mon cou pour l'aider à marcher, attrape ma Miroku, récupère ma veste puis lui dis enfin :

- Accroche-toi.

Il frissonne en entendant cette voix si dure qui ne me ressemble pas, et en même temps, il m'interroge silencieusement, ne comprenant pas ce que je viens de lui dire. Je l'agrippe alors un peu plus fermement, je forme rapidement quelques signes de la main gauche et finis par placer mon index sur mon front. L'espace semble se resserrer autour de nous, oppressant notre poitrine. La seconde d'après, nous réapparaissons dans la clairière qui avait abrité notre campement la veille. Sasuke perd l'équilibre et tombe à terre, le souffle court.

- Je suis désolé, quand on n'a pas l'habitude, ça secoue un peu au début, dis-je en l'installant dos contre un arbre.

Je m'éloigne un peu sans le quitter des yeux, pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Puis, j'ôte mon masque avant de le coincer dans mon pantalon, dissimulé sous mon T-shirt. Le silence est pesant, mais contre toute attente, il finit par le briser.

- Comment ... as-tu fait ? ... Tout ça j'veux dire. Dans le village ... et puis ça à l'instant ... Yoru ? Ce n'est pas ... ça ne peut pas être ...

Je soupire. Après ce qu'il vient de découvrir, je n'ai d'autres choix que de lui en dire un peu plus je pense.

- Tu sais qui je suis maintenant ... ce n'était pas une hallucination tout à l'heure. Yoru et moi sommes bien la même personne.

- Yoru ? J'peux pas l'croire ... c'est trop ... mais c'est toi ? Et ... pourquoi on est là ? Me demande-t-il en jetant un rapide coup d'œil circulaire dans la clairière. Comment as-tu fait pour nous faire quitter le village ? continue-t-il en essayant toujours de reprendre son souffle.

- Avec toutes les rumeurs que tu as entendues, tu dois savoir à quel point mes pouvoirs sont grands ... quant à savoir comment j'ai fait ... je passerais toute une vie à te l'expliquer. Je ne peux rien te dire de plus à part que c'était un jutsu de manipulation de l'espace-temps et des dimensions, qui ne marche que pour les endroits où je suis déjà allé au moins une fois auparavant.

- ... Et dans le village ? Même avec le Sharingan ... j'ai eu du mal à ... qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Son regard me fixe toujours avec beaucoup de curiosité et d'insistance. J'hésite une seconde ... Kakashi et Sakura n'en ont plus pour longtemps avant de nous rejoindre ici. Je peux profiter de ce temps pour lui en dire davantage.

- Hinase m'avait enfermé dans un Kekkaï très puissant pour que je ne puisse pas m'échapper lorsque son frère m'attaquerait. Son épée de chakra devait être spécialement conçue pour traverser la barrière et me transpercer. J'ai simplement annulé le Kekkaï dans lequel j'étais prisonnier en projetant une énergie antagoniste de force parfaitement équivalente. Puis en touchant le front de l'ennemi, j'ai projeté en lui une vague d'énergie qui a brisé ses contacts neuronaux (_Même si en réalité, c'est bien plus complexe que ça ..._) enfin pour l'autre, j'ai utilisé un Fûton pour aiguiser ma main et m'en servir comme d'une arme.

- Pourquoi avec ta main ? Et ton épée alors ?

Je réprime un ricanement. Il me regarde, mi-étonné mi-agacé.

- Miroku ? Si tu la connaissais tu comprendrais pourquoi je ne l'ai pas utilisée. Elle n'a rien d'une épée ordinaire, je ne peux pas l'utiliser n'importe quand et n'importe comment. La plupart du temps je ne la sors que pour intimider mes adversaires. Et pour tout te dire, je m'en serais servi ... seulement si j'avais eu l'intention de détruire complètement le village.

Je lui souris tristement, alors qu'il semble avoir de nouveau perdu l'usage de la parole. Quelques minutes passent avant que je ne brise à nouveau le silence.

- Et toi alors ? Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? Demande-je en le fixant avec attention. Je ne pensais pas que tu te laisserais avoir comme ça. Je connais ta puissance Sasuke. Tu aurais dû pouvoir le battre.

- ...

Il détourne les yeux en resserrant sa main sur ses côtes. Après un bref haussement de sourcils, son air étonné s'est mué en une expression dure qui lui correspond davantage. Il soupire d'exaspération avant de me répondre.

- ... J'ai juste été surpris par sa technique. Il n'arrêtait pas de disparaître et mon Sharingan ne pouvait pas le suivre. Je ne pouvais pas attaquer au hasard sans risquer de faire plus de mal que de bien. J'me suis planté, t'es satisfait ?

Il me parle avec colère, mais lorsqu'il relève ses yeux vers moi, il se confronte de nouveau à ma haute stature et ne peut s'empêcher de s'en étonner encore. Il détourne les yeux, visiblement gêné. Je peux comprendre qu'il ait du mal à se remettre du choc causé par la révélation de mon identité, mais je ne saisis pas la raison pour laquelle il baisse sa garde devant moi, avouant sa propre défection au combat. Je le sais pourtant ... je sais à quel point sa valeur au combat est grande et combien ses pouvoirs sont immenses. Je ne peux pas croire que la technique d'Hinase, si incroyable soit-elle, ait suffit à le désarçonner. Mon intuition me pousse à croire qu'il y a autre chose qui se cache derrière cette apparente faiblesse. Je me détourne de lui, me passant une main dans les cheveux en poussant un soupir de lassitude. Décidément, la situation ne va pas en se simplifiant. Pourquoi tout me semble soudainement si compliqué ? Pourquoi ne puis-je cesser de me poser des questions sur la raison de ses actes et sur ses pensées réelles ? Je lui tourne le dos, mais je peux malgré tout sentir son regard se lever par moment vers moi. Je sens le doute s'installer dans son esprit. Je me décide à lui parler une nouvelle fois, sans le regarder pour autant.

- Kakashi et Sakura sont à moins de 500 mètres et se rapprochent très vite ... que vas-tu faire maintenant Sasuke ?

Je fixe alors mon regard dans sa direction. Il le soutient sans ciller, le visage inexpressif, avant de détourner la tête et de se redresser légèrement contre l'arbre. Le laissant à sa réflexion, je décide de cesser de prétendre en être un autre. Sortant la malle de ma sacoche, je réalise les quelques signes qui la font grandir sous les yeux hagards de Sasuke (_Le pauvre ... il a à peine le temps de se remettre d'un choc que je lui en refous une couche !_). Après l'avoir ouverte, j'y enfourne ma veste et en sors mes manchons ainsi que mon long manteau. Scellant une nouvelle fois ma Miroku, malgré l'irrépressible envie de lui faire reprendre sa place naturelle sur mon dos, je range également mon masque dans la poche intérieure de mon manteau avant de l'enfiler avec un large mouvement qui fait claquer le tissu derrière moi. Mes manchons en place, mon bandeau de la feuille sur le front, noué sous mes cheveux ébouriffés, je me montre finalement sous mon vrai jour ... enfin, presque !

Sasuke me dévisage toujours, contemplant avec une indéfinissable lueur au fond des yeux, celui qui se tient devant lui. Nos regards ne se lâchent pas, mais aucun mot n'est prononcé. Quelques secondes plus tard, Sakura et Kakashi arrivent, complètement essoufflés et avec quelques égratignures. Ils nous regardent tour à tour ... moi, qui affiche fièrement mes 1m95 de muscles sous un manteau noir bien plus classe que ma vieille veste et surtout sans la moindre blessure ... puis Sasuke, passablement amoché, adossé contre son arbre.

- Sasuke ? Mais tu es blessé ! S'exclame alors Sakura. Que s'est-il passé ?

Elle se précipite vers lui pour lui administrer les premiers soins tandis que nous continuons à nous regarder dans le blanc des yeux, sans un mot. Que vas-tu faire Sasuke ?

- Alors ? Insiste Kakashi.

Je reste silencieux, attendant de découvrir quelles sont les intentions de Sasuke. Puis enfin, il ouvre la bouche.

- Les deux chefs sont morts ... Naruto les a tués après que l'un d'eux ait réussi à me blesser, finit-il par dire sans qu'à un seul moment, ses yeux charbons ne lâchent mes billes azurées.

- Tu les as tués tout seul ? Me demande Kakashi visiblement impressionné.

- J'en avais déjà sérieusement amoché un, reprend Sasuke sans me laisser le temps de répondre et en tournant son attention vers l'argenté. J'ai touché le petit frère, et l'aîné a perdu son sang froid sous le coup de la colère, ça a provoqué leur chute.

- Que tu dis ! Mais si tu n'avais pas été dans mes pattes, je les aurais eu tous les deux sans problème ! Dis-je en lui lançant un regard noir, mais en souriant intérieurement.

Alors c'est ainsi ... tu prends sur toi de protéger mon secret ? Ou alors es-tu trop fier pour avouer que tu n'as rien pu faire ? Profites-tu du fait que je ne veuille pas dévoiler la vérité pour te donner un rôle plus reluisant qu'en réalité ? C'est ce que j'aimerais croire ... mais l'expression de tes yeux indique sans équivoque qu'il y a quelque chose de plus profond derrière ça. Je ne comprends pas ... pourquoi me regardes-tu de cette façon ?

Sakura continue à soigner Sasuke tandis que Kakashi s'approche de moi.

- Je ne me souvenais pas que tu avais une carrure si imposante Naruto ... très impressionnant, siffle-t-il à demi surpris.

- Moui ... ma vieille veste était assez trompeuse, réponds-je vaguement en esquissant un sourire.

- Mmh, marmonne-t-il avec septicisme. Le manteau que tu portes te met effectivement bien plus en valeur ... d'où est-ce qu'il sort ?

- Je l'ai depuis un moment, mais je ne voulais pas risquer de le salir au cours de la mission. Maintenant c'est bon, je peux à nouveau le porter.

Je lui souris avec une pointe de malice, grandement atténuée par mon visage plus marqué par la maturité, tandis qu'il hausse légèrement les sourcils. Mon expression faciale semble beaucoup l'étonner. Me voir ainsi pour la première fois vient de lui faire réaliser à quel point j'ai changé au cours de ces années. Même Sakura ne peut s'empêcher de me regarder quelques instants avec des yeux arrondis par l'ébahissement, avant de reporter son attention sur Sasuke. Le visage de ce dernier est redevenu impassible et froid, mais je sens néanmoins son esprit s'agiter derrière cette apparente tranquilité ... à quoi penses-tu Sasuke ? Et surtout, que comptes-tu faire lorsque l'Hokage en personne te demandera de faire un rapport ... comptes-tu lui mentir pour moi ?

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Retour au village mercredi 25 Mars avec le chapitre 12 "Le mur du secret ...".


	12. Le mur du secret

**Auteur :** Lonely Seira

**Titre :** Le temps d'une vie

**Genre :** Romance/Yaoi/UA/OOC

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Naru/Sasu (Autres couples secondaires)

**Disclaimer :** Naruto et ses petits camarades du manga portant le même nom sont la propriété entière et exclusive du divin _Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Le mur du secret ...**

Après que Sakura ait remis Sasuke sur pieds, nous avons marché à vive allure la nuit même pour arriver au village dès le milieu de matinée le lendemain. Pour la deuxième fois en quelques jours, je parcours ce long chemin de pierres blanches. Mais cette fois-ci, aucune appréhension ne me gagne, je suis au contraire assez impatient. Les portes du village sont en vue. Kakashi et Sakura marchent devant suivis de Sasuke, tandis que je reste en retrait par rapport au groupe. Les gardes les saluent à leur arrivée et se figent net lorsqu'ils aperçoivent ma silhouette.

Mon long manteau et ma mèche de cheveux sont légèrement battus par le vent. Le métal de mes manchons et de mon bandeau reluisent sous les rayons du soleil. Passé cela, ma stature intimidante et les traits plus durs de mon visage ainsi que de mes yeux expriment sans équivoque la fin de mon état de perpétuel gamin. Naruto et Yoru ne font de nouveau plus qu'un et même si eux n'en savent rien, ce changement ne passe pas inaperçu. Et aujourd'hui, pour la première fois en cinq ans, je viens revendiquer une victoire non pas pour Yoru, mais pour mon village ... seulement, puis-je vraiment considérer Konoha comme mon village ? Je n'ai pas encore été capable de répondre à cette question depuis mon retour.

Je passe devant les gardes sans sourciller tandis qu'eux me regardent en clignant des paupières, comme s'ils avaient affaire à une hallucination. Je n'y prête pas la moindre attention, pas plus que je ne me préoccupe des quelques murmures étonnés que je peux entendre le long du chemin qui mène jusqu'au bureau de l'Hokage.

Kakashi frappe deux coups à la porte, avant que nous n'entrions à la demande de la vieille.

- Ah ! Kakashi, comment cela s'est-il passé ?

- Mission accomplie, dit-il simplement.

- Parfait, et le travail d'équipe a-t-il bien marché avec Nar...

Elle s'arrête en plein milieu de sa phrase au moment où ses yeux se posent sur moi. L'aura que je dégage est totalement différente de la dernière fois où elle m'a vu. Elle interroge Kakashi du regard. Celui-ci se contente d'hausser les épaules. Elle nous fixe tour à tour, puis arrête ses yeux sur Sasuke. Malgré son regard impassible, je crois qu'elle a senti qu'il y avait quelque chose qui le perturbait ... c'est qu'elle n'est pas Hokage pour rien la vieille ! Il maintient son regard mais, devinant qu'elle essaie de voir à travers lui, Sasuke détourne finalement les yeux. À côté de nous, Sakura et Kakashi semblent un peu désarçonnés par ce soudain silence, ne comprenant visiblement rien de ce qui se passe.

- Kakashi ! Dit brusquement l'Hokage, faisant sursauter ce dernier.

- Godaime-sama ?

- Je veux ton rapport de mission sur mon bureau dans une heure.

- À vos ordres Godaime-sama.

Il s'incline, puis disparaît dans une nuage de fumée comme à son habitude.

- Vous deux, dit-elle en nous désignant Sakura et moi, allez attendre dehors, je voudrais parler à Sasuke une minute.

Sakura lui lance un regard étonné, mais s'exécute malgré tout, je lui emboîte le pas, regardant Sasuke une dernière fois. De nouveau, il me jette un regard indéfinissable avant que je ne quitte la pièce. Seuls dans le couloir, je m'adosse contre le mur alors que Sakura va s'asseoir sur une chaise juste à côté. Le silence règne, soudainement brisé par ma coéquipière :

- Dis Naruto ... qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé au village ? Sasuke et toi vous agissez bizarrement depuis hier.

- Pas grand chose ... juste que c'était la première fois que nous retravaillions ensemble depuis des années ... ça rendrait bizarre n'importe quelle situation. C'est sûrement pour ça que l'Hokage a voulu parler à Sasuke. Elle sait bien à quel point notre relation est complexe ... si elle veut continuer à nous faire travailler en équipe, elle doit savoir comment ça se passe.

- Je vois, dit-elle dans un murmure. Moi aussi j'étais inquiète de savoir comment ça se passerait entre vous ... mais vous avez réussi à vous battre côte à côte malgré tout ! Dit-elle sur un ton qui reflète nettement son anxiété et l'espoir que ses paroles portent.

- Oui ... côte à côte, dis-je d'un air absent.

Voyant l'expression de mon visage, Sakura fixe son attention sur ses mains, n'osant plus prononcer le moindre mot. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sasuke sort de la pièce, légèrement pâle, et me fait signe d'entrer. Sakura s'apprête à me suivre, mais Sasuke la stoppe d'un geste. Plus étonnée que jamais, elle reste donc sur le palier avec lui, tandis que je referme la porte après avoir lancé un dernier sourire rassurant à son attention.

Derrière son bureau, l'Hokage me toise d'un regard sévère avant de prendre la parole.

- Sasuke m'a dit ce qui s'était passé. Comment la bataille dans le village s'était déroulée ...

- Je vois, dis-je imperturbable.

- Tu sembles avoir fait des progrès vraiment phénoménaux Naruto. Ce qu'il m'a décrit de ta façon de combattre ... j'ai eu du mal à en croire mes oreilles.

- Cela semble-t-il donc si surprenant ?

- Non ... pas réellement. Dans le fond, j'ai toujours su que tu avais un gros potentiel en toi. Jiraiya le croyait aussi ... c'est pour ça qu'il t'a pris sous son aile.

- N'était-ce pas simplement parce que je lui rappelais mon père ?

- Non, il me l'a dit lui-même. Au début, il a vu Minato à travers toi bien sûr, mais après, il s'est bien rendu compte que tu étais différent, et que tu n'aurais pas à lui envier quoi que ce soit. Il t'estimait beaucoup.

Je reste silencieux un instant avant de reprendre.

- Votre regard me dit qu'il y a quelque chose qui vous dérange.

- ... Sasuke m'a apparemment tout dit des évènements dans le village, mais mon intuition me pousse à croire qu'il n'a pas été totalement honnête avec moi. Tous les deux, vous me cachez quelque chose !

J'ancre mon regard dans celui de Tsunade-baachan. Alors ... ne lui as-tu rien révélé à propos de Yoru Sasuke ?

- Je pense que Sasuke vous a dit tout ce qu'il était important de dire ... mis à part peut-être un léger détail, commence-je d'un ton détaché.

L'Hokage m'interroge du regard. Peut-être est-il temps de lui faire cette révélation ... il le faudra bien tôt ou tard, pourquoi pas maintenant puisque l'occasion se présente ? Mais je ne peux pas ... pas comme ça. Les murs ont trop d'oreilles pour que je révèle mon secret. Sans prêter attention à son regard toujours fixé sur moi, je m'approche du bureau de la vieille.

- Je peux vous emprunter ça ? Dis-je en tendant la main vers un rouleau de parchemin vierge et un pinceau dans son encrier.

- Euh ... oui bien sûr, me répond-t-elle un peu étonnée.

Posant le parchemin à terre, j'y dessine avec précision et souplesse un sceau complexe orné de nombreux symboles qu'elle n'a jamais dû voir de sa vie ... ce qui n'a rien d'étonnant. Posant ma main droite à plat au milieu du sceau, je forme rapidement des signes de ma seule main gauche avant de murmurer :

- _**Kinkoujutsu. Himitsu no Seki !**_

Après avoir évoqué le nom de la technique (_La barrière du secret_) une onde lumineuse se répand en une fraction de seconde depuis ma main droite pour aller parcourir murs, sol et plafond de la pièce, les faisant luire faiblement avant que tout ne redevienne comme avant.

- Kinkoujutsu ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demande vivement l'Hokage alors que je pose sur son bureau l'encrier et le parchemin redevenu vierge.

- Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Doujutsu, Senjutsu ... Toutes les techniques utilisées par les ninjas sont classées entre ces différents types. Mais au cours de mon entraînement, j'ai créé des techniques qui n'entraient dans aucune de ces catégories, il a donc fallu que j'en invente de nouvelles. Kinkoujutsu, les jutsu liés aux équilibres, comme celui-ci, et Tamajutsu, les jutsu liés à l'esprit et l'âme. Dans le cas présent, c'était une technique qui coupe totalement cette pièce du monde extérieur ... une sécurité pour être sûr que personne mis à part ceux présents dans ce bureau ne puisse voir ou entendre ce qui s'y passe.

- Que me caches-tu enfin ?

- Sasuke ne peut pas mentir à l'Hokage ... c'est un ninja après tout, il a donc dû vous dire exactement comment je m'y étais pris pour me débarrasser de nos ennemis, ce que Kakashi et Sakura ignorent totalement d'ailleurs. Mais votre intuition ne vous avait pas trompée ... il y a bien autre chose.

L'Hokage boit mes paroles, les yeux toujours fixés sur moi, alors que ma main plonge lentement dans mon manteau, en ressortant avec précaution ce simple objet qui pourra tout expliquer. Les yeux de la vieille femme s'écarquillent plus largement que jamais, sa bouche s'ouvre sous le coup de la surprise tandis qu'elle voit enfin briller devant elle, le masque d'argent qui a contribué à faire la légende de Yoru. Elle n'en avait entendu que des rumeurs jusque là, mais je sais que la vérité s'est déjà imposée dans son esprit à la simple vue de ce visage froid.

- Ce détail, reprends-je sans m'arrêter à son air sidéré, était que celui qui avait battu les chefs de la bande n'était autre que Yoru ... moi.

- TOI ! YORU ?! C'est ... imp... ça ne peut ... Et tu parles d'un détail ! s'exclame-t-elle sur un ton chargé de colère, d'étonnement et de sarcasme.

- Je ne pensais pas que ça avait autant d'importance que ça ...

- Et pourtant ça en a ! Nom d'un chien mais ce n'est vraiment pas possible ... alors c'était toi ? Pendant tout ce temps ... tu n'as ... et nous ...

- Pourquoi vous mettre dans un tel état ? Bien sûr, je suis Yoru, mais je ne vois pas ce que ça change ... je suis toujours moi alors ce n'est pas la peine d'ergoter là-dessus.

- Mais tu ne réalises pas enfin ! La plupart des villages cachés de ninjas ne cessent de s'interroger depuis bientôt trois ans pour découvrir qui il est ... qui _tu _es. Le fait que tu sois ninja de Konoha va rapidement faire le tour du monde ! Même pendant tout ce temps où tu opérais seul, tu étais toujours sous mes ordres. Officiellement, je ne t'ai jamais porté déserteur ... et Dieu sait ce que ça m'a coûté aux yeux du conseil !

- Ces vieux débris n'ont jamais pu m'encadrer alors ça ne m'étonne pas.

- Surveille tes paroles _gaki_ ! ... Même si ce que tu dis est vrai, finit-elle en marmonnant.

Je souris en coin ... on peut vraiment lire en elle comme dans un livre, je sais bien qu'elle n'est pas vraiment en colère. Simplement surprise.

- Et puis de penser que ce fameux Yoru se révèle être un Genin de Konoha, c'est plutôt une nouvelle à en tomber à la renverse !

(_Ouch ! La réplique qui tue ! Touché en plein cœur j'le crois pas ! Me rappeler aussi sournoisement que je suis encore Genin c'est l'horreur ... même si ma force dépasse déjà largement celle d'un Sannin !_).

- Vous êtes vexante ! Dis-je en faisant la moue.

- Je ne fais qu'énoncer une vérité ... vraiment dérangeante d'ailleurs.

- Vous pouvez facilement y remédier, lui dis-je avec un manque volontaire de subtilité.

- Mmh ... on verra ça plus tard. Sasuke m'a dit qu'il était le seul de l'équipe à avoir vu ce qui s'était passé dans le village. Sakura et Kakashi ne vous ont rejoints que plus tard. Kakashi m'a aussi dit que vous vous étiez tous éclipsés directement après la bataille. Je le lui avais demandé car il ne s'agissait en rien d'une mission officielle. Personne de Kazan'Bai ne sait donc qui vous êtes ... et encore moins qui _tu _es. Ce qui fait que pour le moment ...

- ... Il n'y a que vous et Sasuke à savoir qui est Yoru.

- Je vais mettre Sasuke au secret ... bien qu'il ait décidé de lui-même de garder ça pour lui. Si la nouvelle venait à se répandre, je n'ose même pas imaginer les répercutions. Bien entendu, personne d'autre ne devra être mis au courant.

- Il n'était pas dans mes intentions de le dévoiler à qui que ce soit au début ... cela n'a été qu'un concours de circonstances pendant la mission. Je voulais que personne ne soit au fait de ma véritable puissance. Même si maintenant, Kakashi et Sakura savent que je suis devenu plus fort, ils ne se doutent pas de toute l'étendue de mon pouvoir.

- Par contre, le fait de débarquer ainsi après ta mission n'était pas des plus subtils, me dit-elle en me regardant de haut en bas. Ta nouvelle apparence va faire l'effet d'une bombe dans le village.

- Je suis navré, mais c'est ce que je suis. C'est en arrivant avec des esquisses de mon ancien moi dans le corps et les actes que j'ai menti à tous. Mais maintenant, je me montre sous mon vrai jour.

- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait depuis le début alors ?

- Je ne savais pas comment j'allais être accueilli voilà tout. Je me suis douté que certains m'en voudraient d'être parti. Moi le démon, le Jinchuuriki. Ils ne se sentaient pas en sécurité lorsque j'étais près d'eux mais je savais que ça serait pire lorsqu'ils ignoreraient absolument tout de ce que je faisais ... au moins au village, ils pouvaient garder un œil sur moi. Alors j'ai tâté le terrain. Si les gens avaient craint mon retour, je n'imagine même pas la terreur que ça aurait été s'ils avaient été au fait de ma force réelle ... une petite vendetta privée est si vite arrivée, dis-je d'un œil faussement mauvais.

Je vois Tsunade hocher la tête, me montrant qu'elle suit parfaitement mon raisonnement. Je continue alors mon explication.

- Et puis je me suis dit qu'il me faudrait tôt ou tard affronter l'Akatsuki. Si la rumeur venait à se répandre sur mes pouvoirs, je perdrais immédiatement l'avantage tactique d'un effet de surprise et quand on connaît la puissance des membres encore en vie ...

Mon silence en dit long sur la menace qu'ils représentent encore et Tsunade approuve d'un froncement de sourcils.

- Mais maintenant, Sasuke est au courant et vous aussi. Quant aux autres, même s'ils ne sauront rien de Yoru, ils découvriront sans nul doute que mon pouvoir a grandi bien plus que de raison. Alors j'ai décidé de cesser ce jeu ... plutôt épuisant d'ailleurs ... mais comment je faisais pour avoir autant d'énergie ? Le simple fait d'agir comme un crétin est une véritable épreuve de force !

Elle éclate de rire en entendant ma réplique avant d'enchaîner :

- Tu as vraiment mûri Naruto et je dois dire que j'aime ça ! Me dit-elle en souriant. Et puis ... je savais que tu lui ressemblerais de plus en plus en grandissant. Je suis même sûre que les autres aussi ont remarqué cet état de fait.

- S'ils ne l'ont pas vu quand je suis revenu, ils le verront sûrement maintenant, dis-je en souriant à cette pensée. Je pense que même sans les révélations de Jiraiya, je me serais posé des questions en grandissant. J'ai pris beaucoup du caractère de ma mère, mais pour ce qui est du physique ...

- Oui, tu es devenu aussi bel homme que Minato, dit-elle d'un air charmeur. Mais bon, plus sérieusement, continue-t-elle en effaçant son sourire, j'ai remarqué que les ninjas de ta promotion avait été ravis de te voir revenir, mais méfie-toi des autres Naruto.

- ...

- Les plus anciens, ceux qui ont combattu à l'époque de Kyuubi. Ils ont appris à te faire confiance et à t'apprécier au fur et à mesure que tu as grandi et montré tes capacités, mais certains ont vu ta disparition d'un mauvais œil ...

- C'était à redouter en effet, dis-je sans surprise.

- Il en va de même pour les membres du conseil. Ils ont trouvé ton initiative totalement irréfléchie et ils pensent qu'en ne nous disant pas où tu allais, tu nous as tous mis en danger, l'Akatsuki risquant de te capturer plus facilement si tu étais seul.

- Sauf que quand on est seul, on peut disparaître avec plus d'aisance ... la preuve en est que j'ai toujours été au courant du moindre mouvement de l'Akatsuki alors qu'eux n'ont jamais pu retrouver ma trace après mon départ du village.

- Ils voudront mettre ça sur le compte de la chance à n'en pas douter. D'autant plus qu'ils ne savent rien de ta puissance réelle. Le problème c'est que maintenant ils voudront te garder à l'intérieur du village le plus possible !

Elle pouffe de rire en m'entendant grogner de mécontentement. (_Moi ? Rester sans rien faire au village ? Nan mais c'est une blague ! Je ne suis pas revenu pour me faire emprisonner !_).

- Mais il y aurait bien un moyen de remédier à ça ! Me dit-elle en souriant d'un air mystérieux.

(_Qu'est-ce qu'elle va me sortir encore ?_).

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Et voilà, retour du "vrai" Naru à Konoha. Les choses vont commencer à sérieusement se bouger d'ici peu, en espérant que la suite vous convienne ! Chapitre 13 "Un jour de repos à fleur de peau" en ligne Dimanche 29 Mars.


	13. Un jour de repos à fleur de peau

**Auteur :** Lonely Seira

**Titre :** Le temps d'une vie

**Genre :** Romance/Yaoi/UA/OOC

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Naru/Sasu (Autres couples secondaires)

**Disclaimer :** Naruto et ses petits camarades du manga portant le même nom sont la propriété entière et exclusive du divin _Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Un jour de repos à fleur de peau ...**

Impossible de savoir dans l'immédiat l'idée qui a germé dans le cerveau défraîchi de la vieille bique. Pourquoi suis-je si cinglant ? Parce qu'elle m'a mis dehors sans ménagement et sans le moindre indice sur ses intentions ce qui, disons-le franchement, n'augure vraiment rien de bon ! C'est donc en prétextant des préparatifs et de la paperasse qu'elle me dit de rejoindre mes équipiers et de profiter pleinement de mon jour de repos post-mission. Après un bref intermède entre l'Hokage et Sasuke (_Pour qu'elle le confine au secret quant à mon identité_), nous sortons tous les trois du bâtiment, respirant un instant l'air frais de cette journée ensoleillée. Midi ... je ne serais pas contre quelques bols de ramen.

- J'ai bien envie de me prendre une bonne douche avant de songer à faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, dit Sakura en regardant ses vêtements poussiéreux.

- Moi j'aimerais plutôt me remplir le ventre, dis-je en réprimant un grognement de mon estomac. Vous voudrez faire quelque chose de spécial cette après-midi ? Demande-je plus pour la forme que pour obtenir une réponse précise ou un projet quelconque.

- Tout ce que je veux pour le moment c'est profiter de mon lit pour me reposer, dit-elle en s'étirant avec lassitude. Bon, à plus tard les garçons !

Puis, elle nous fait un signe de la main avant de s'éloigner en direction de son appartement, me laissant seul avec Sasuke. Le silence règne à nouveau ... pour changer.

- Pourquoi ne lui as-tu rien dit ? demande-je à Sasuke sans autre forme de prélude, tout en continuant de regarder Sakura marcher au loin.

- Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé puisque tu lui as tout raconté après, me répond-t-il lassement en réprimant un soupir.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

- C'est vraiment important ? Dit-il la voix imprégnée d'un soupçon d'acidité.

- Disons que ça m'intrigue. Je pensais que tu aurais adoré me vendre à l'Hokage en lui disant que j'avais osé lui mentir sur une chose de cette envergure.

- Navré de ne pas avoir l'esprit aussi mesquin que toi. Les puérilités de bac à sable, merci mais j'ai passé l'âge.

- Ça ne suffit pas à expliquer pouquoi tu ne lui as rien dit.

- T'es lourd.

- Juste curieux. Alors ?

- Tsss. Tu ne me lâcheras pas avant que je te le dise, hein ?

- Non, rétorque-je simplement.

- Franchement, ça m'écorchait déjà assez la bouche de lui dire que tu m'avais donné un coup de main...

- Sauvé la vie serait plus juste, corrige-je avec froideur.

- ... Si en plus il m'avait fallu lui annoncer que tu étais le légendaire fantôme, continue-t-il en ne tenant aucun compte de ma remarque, ça m'aurait agacé au-delà de l'imaginable.

- Quoi, c'est juste pour une question de fierté ? M'étonne-je en haussant un sourcil. Ça ne t'as pas ébranlé plus que ça ? Bien ... peut-être ai-je simplement imaginé ton trouble et tes yeux qui se sont écarquillés au point de sauter hors de tes orbites quand tu as tout découvert alors ...

- ...

Il ne m'accorde pas le moindre regard cependant que son visage affiche toujours une indifférence teintée d'une once d'ennui ... et d'autre chose de plus discret que je ne parviens pas à identifier. Toujours aussi difficile à déchiffrer cet Uchiha ...

- Tu ne dis toujours rien ? Demande-je avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix face à son implacable silence.

Il tourne son regard vers moi pour me toiser avec un air dénué de tout sentiment alors que le reste de son corps demeure parfaitement immobile, tel une statue. Nous nous regardons quelques secondes avant qu'il ne détourne les yeux et prenne la parole.

- Que voudrais-tu que je dise ? Me rétorque-t-il d'un air plus neutre que la neutralité elle-même.

- Je n'en sais rien ... tu pourrais donner ton avis, exprimer ce que tu ressens face à cette situation ... faire autre chose que de rester tout le temps de marbre comme ça.

- Pour dire ce que je pense de tout ça, il faudrait déjà que j'en ai ne serait-ce qu'une vague idée, répond-t-il en se retenant manifestement de soupirer une nouvelle fois.

- La première impression que tu as eue quand je suis intervenu dans le combat ? Demande-je en essayant de maîtriser la manifestation de mon agacement.

Je l'entends s'esclaffer brièvement sur un ton un poil trop sardonique à mon goût.

- Tu parles de la première chose que j'ai pensée ? ''Pourquoi ai-je mal aux fesses subitement ?''.

- Bon ok ... et la deuxième alors ?

Son visage se rigidifie à nouveau, son regard se fait vague, presque lointain. Il reste silencieux une minute avant de répondre :

- ... ''Pourquoi s'est-il donné la peine de venir sauver quelqu'un comme moi ?''.

J'ancre mon regard dans le sien, tentant de percer le voile de secret qui réside dans ses yeux. A-t-il répondu avec sincérité ou ne le pensait-il pas réellement ? Alors que je l'interroge du regard, il esquisse un sourire en demi-teinte et part à son tour, me laissant seul avec mes questions ... seul ?

« Y'a un bout de temps que je ne t'ai pas entendu Kyuu ... t'es mort ?

- Du tout moustique, j'ai juste regardé comment évoluait la situation ... y'a eu pas mal de rebondissements depuis deux jours.

- C'est clair ... je ne sais vraiment plus où donner de la tête au milieu de tout ce borzal moi.

- En tout cas, ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il agit de plus en plus bizarrement le gamin Uchiha. Je pensais le voir te lancer des regards chargés de reproches et de haine dès l'instant où il t'aurait vu sous ton vrai jour mais j'avoue que là ... il m'a surpris.

- Et moi donc ! J'ai l'impression que je ne saurai jamais sur quel pied danser avec lui. Je ne suis même plus certain qu'il voulait s'amuser avec moi dans ces jeux de séduction maintenant ...

- C'est vrai qu'avec son attitude plus qu'ambiguë, on ne sait plus trop quoi penser. Mais on ne peut être sûrs de rien pour le moment.

- Mouais je sais ... ce qui veut dire que la meilleure façon de découvrir ses réelles intentions est de continuer à faire mumuse !

- Bien parlé demi-portion ! Quand est-ce que tu te remets à la tâche ?

- Une douche d'abord ... c'est mérité après tant de péripéties.

- Ça s'impose en effet !

- Dis tout de suite que je chlingue con d'renard !

- Bah maintenant que tu l'dis ... »

Je renvoie bien gentiment la boule de poils dans sa cage à grands coups de pompes dans le derrière avant de filer chez moi. Je range mes affaires en vitesse et plonge enfin sous une douche bien chaude. L'eau coule sur ma peau et je savoure son contact avec beaucoup de délectation. Il est probable que Sasuke fasse exactement la même chose que moi en cet instant. Mon corps frustré d'un combat si vite expédié me réclame de l'action. Je me sens parcouru de puissantes vagues électriques et la simple pensée de son corps ruisselant d'eau me fait frémir. Alors que mon esprit s'égare à imaginer chaque détail de ses muscles, de sa peau si fine, de ses cheveux couleur de nuit, de ses lèvres si minces ... je sens le plaisir monter en moi et se déverser dans mes veines comme un torrent de lave en fusion.

À la chaleur de l'eau vient s'ajouter celle de mon corps qui s'embrase un peu plus à chaque seconde. Je m'adosse contre la paroi de la cabine de douche dont la froideur qui tranche avec les vapeurs brûlantes de l'eau me donne des frissons. Ma main gauche parcourt mon torse tandis que la droite se fraie un chemin vers l'endroit de mon corps où le plaisir a atteint son apogée. Tandis qu'elle commence à doucement caresser mon sexe tendu par cet afflux de sang, mon autre main titille un de mes tétons mais dans mon esprit ... la main de Sasuke m'inflige ce doux supplice. Je mords ma lèvre inférieure pour ne pas briser le silence de mon appartement, qui n'a plus été troublé depuis plus de cinq ans. Mais alors que ma main entame de doux mouvements de pompe, je ne peux retenir un gémissement. Ma respiration s'accélère légèrement, de même que le mouvement de ma main. Les à-coups se font de plus en plus vifs alors que je sens poindre la libération ...

... Pas tout de suite ... je le veux encore ... plus proche ... sa peau, ses mains ... tout ce qui fait de lui ce qu'il est. Je ralentis le mouvement, me frustrant moi-même. Peut-être est-ce là la juste punition que je mérite pour n'avoir que lui en tête dans un moment pareil alors que j'ai passé ces dernières années à tenter de l'oublier. Bien sûr, je ne cherche plus sa reconnaissance, même plus le droit d'être vu comme son rival. Il m'énerve plus que tout ... Dieu que je voudrais pouvoir dire à quel point je le hais ... après tant de temps. Je ne désire qu'une chose de lui, une seule ... c'est son corps ... la chaleur de ses bras qui m'ont tant rejeté. Je veux qu'il m'appartienne ... je veux le marquer comme ma possession au plus profond de sa chair. Je veux le voir à ma merci ... soumis comme jamais il ne l'a été ou ne pourrait même l'être. Et je me dégoûte de le vouloir de cette façon. Pas parce que c'est un homme, ça m'est égal d'ailleurs, mais juste parce que c'est lui. Parce qu'il s'est fichu de moi il y a des années et que mon corps le réclame quand même.

Je ne souhaite pas encore abandonner, mais mon corps me lâche et dans un soupir étouffé, je me libère de toute ma tension avant de glisser contre la paroi jusqu'à me retrouver assis au fond de la douche.

- Tu es pitoyable mon pauvre Naruto ... je me demande ce que Yoru penserait de tout ça ... je suis en colère bien sûr ! Quelle question ?! Murmure-je en laissant l'eau couler sur mes cheveux, détachant le fil qui s'entrelace dans ma mèche.

« Tu sais que t'es à la limite de la schizophrénie quand tu fais ça demi-portion ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? Avec toi j'avais déjà une double personnalité de toute façon ... alors une de plus ...

- Oui mais est-ce que tu vas t'y retrouver au milieu de ce foutoir en fin de compte ?

- Mes faiblesses viennent de Naruto, le sentimental, dirigé par ses émotions et ses impulsions ... mes forces viennent de Yoru, l'implacable, celui qui réfléchit et ne se laisse atteindre par rien si ce n'est la colère et la haine qui font sa force ... tu vois ? C'est tout simple.

- Si tu l'dis ...

- Tout était tellement plus facile lorsque je vivais seul sans me préoccuper des pensées et des actions des autres ... pourquoi ai-je décidé de revenir déjà ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ... je me suis contenté de suivre le mouvement.

- Tu m'aides pas beaucoup Kyuu-sama.

- J'suis pas une baby-sitter ! »

Je ris seul, toujours affalé dans la douche. Ce petit plaisir solitaire n'a en rien apaisé l'excitation de mon corps qui continue d'en réclamer toujours plus. Alors puisque je sais quel est ce que je désire le plus, pourquoi ne pas aller s'approvisionner directement à la source ? Je sors de la douche, une serviette autour de la taille. Après m'être séché rapidement, j'enfile des vêtements propres. Mon habituel pantalon noir, un T-shirt bleu marine et mon manteau noir qui ne me quitte que rarement. Laissant de côté mes manchons et mon masque, je tresse rapidement ma mèche avant de filer vers le quartier Uchiha.

Peut-être faudrait-il que je trouve une excuse pour justifier le fait que je débarque à l'improviste ? ... Moi qui suis bon menteur en général, je suis surpris de voir qu'aucune idée valable ne germe dans ma petite tête ce coup-ci (_Pourquoi mon cerveau me lâche-t-il dans un moment aussi critique bordel ?!_ _Tant pis, j'aviserai quand le moment sera venu_).

Malgré les années qui se sont écoulées, je suis encore capable de faire le chemin les yeux fermés ... même si pas une seule fois je ne suis venu chez lui lorsque nous étions dans la même équipe. Mes pas me mènent jusqu'à sa porte sans même que je ne le réalise ... et maintenant ? Est-ce que je frappe ou pas ? Et puis quand il ouvrira, que vais-je lui dire ? Tant pis, je risque. Levant la main, je frappe deux coups secs contre le battant de bois et j'attends. Une minute plus tard, il apparaît sur le seuil, les cheveux encore légèrement humides (_Chier c'est pas le moment que des visions de lui sous la douche me reviennent en tête !_).

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Me demande-t-il sur un ton de parfaite indifférence ... limite ennuyé.

- Franchement ? J'en sais rien (_Bien sûr que j'le sais mais je ne vais certainement pas te dire mes raisons ..._). Mais à bien y réfléchir, vu que t'en as rien à faire de moi, tu seras sûrement le seul de tout Konoha à ne pas m'emmerder avec un tas de questions. Comme la solitude ne me branchait pas des masses, j'me suis dit que ce serait aussi bien de venir te voir, réponds-je en haussant les épaules.

Il me regarde sans rien dire, puis se décale en me faisant signe d'entrer (_Me réponds pas surtout tu risquerais d'en mourir !_). Je passe devant lui et pénètre à l'intérieur. Je commence à défaire mes lacets pour enlever mes chaussures lorsque je sens un léger frôlement sur mes fesses au moment où il passe à côté de moi pour aller vers le salon. En apparence je reste totalement de marbre, ne réagissant pas du tout ... mais à l'intérieur ça commence à sérieusement bouillir ! J'étais déjà échaudé de ma petite entrevue avec moi-même sous la douche alors là ... je vais bientôt exploser !

Je le rejoins dans le salon et m'installe sur le canapé. Toujours dans le plus complet silence, il me sert un café avant de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil qui me fait face.

« Génial ... et maintenant je fais quoi ?

- Pas la peine de me demander moustique ... tu t'es fourré là-dedans tout seul !

- La vache mais t'es vraiment d'une aide inestimable toi c'est pas croyable !

- C'est pas de ma faute si mon hôte est un boulet ...

- Va chier con d'renard ! »

Renvoyant une fois de plus mon cher Kyuu vaquer à ses occupations, j'essaie tant bien que mal d'entamer une conversation avec le mime qui se trouve devant moi.

- Si on met de côté l'accrochage de tout à l'heure, on n'a pas vraiment eu l'occasion de discuter tous les deux depuis que je suis revenu, dis-je en buvant une gorgée du liquide noir et brûlant.

- Et de quoi aurait-on bien pu parler ?

(_Bah j'en sais rien ... de la pluie et du beau temps ? ... Ou peut-être du fait que t'as failli me buter plusieurs fois et que tu t'es tiré sans un mot pour revenir des années après toujours sans un mot !_).

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? T'as forcément vécu des tas de choses pendant que tu étais Dieu sait où et bien d'autres encore depuis que tu es revenu au village.

- Pareil pour toi ...

(_Putain mais tu m'aides vraiment pas là !_).

- ... Et puis de toute façon, qui te dit que ce dont j'ai envie c'est de parler ? Me dit-il en me déshabillant du regard.

(_Ça y est ça lui reprend ... nan mais qu'est-ce qu'on lui a fait chez l'autre face de serpent ? Il a été cobaye d'expériences ou quoi ? C'est pas normal qu'il soit comme ça_).

Je le regarde d'un œil interrogateur et impassible ... mais mon corps ne cesse de lui hurler de continuer avec les mains ce qu'il a commencé avec les yeux. Puis, je le vois se lever et se diriger d'un pas félin vers moi, qui deviens alors incapable de bouger ... ou même de penser.

(_Nom de Dieu ! Je commence à frôler la combustion spontanée ... ça devient trop chaud cette histoire !_).

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **JE SAIS ! Beaucoup d'entre vous pensent maintenant détenir la preuve irréfutable de mon sadisme, simplement parce que je vous laisse en plan à ce stade ... et bien je vous répondrai que NON ! Parce que vous n'avez que trois petits jours à attendre avant de lire le chapitre 14 "Goûter improvisé", en ligne Mercredi 1er Avril ... et je vous promets qu'il n'y aura pas de blague débile du genre "Poisson d'Avril ! Pas de publication aujourd'hui ! XD Faudra attendre dimanche, NIARK !".

Donc, à mercredi sans faute ! ^^


	14. Goûter improvisé

**Auteur :** Lonely Seira

**Titre :** Le temps d'une vie

**Genre :** Romance/Yaoi/UA/OOC

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Naru/Sasu (Autres couples secondaires)

**Disclaimer :** Naruto et ses petits camarades du manga portant le même nom sont la propriété entière et exclusive du divin _Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**Avant-propos : **Une nouvelle fois, merci à tous les reviewers anonymes. Si vous souhaitez une réponse de ma part lorsque vous commentez mes fics, pensez à me laisser une adresse mail ! ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Goûter improvisé ...**

En quelques pas, il se retrouve debout juste devant moi. Ses mains se posent lentement sur mes épaules et me poussent au fond du canapé, le dos enfoncé dans les coussins. Puis, par des gestes toujours aussi lents et sensuels, il pose son genou gauche sur le sofa, tout à côté de ma cuisse. Tordant les hanches langoureusement, il m'enfourche et s'assoit sur moi ... toujours incapable de bouger. Son visage s'approche du mien ... mes yeux ne peuvent se détacher de ce regard si aguicheur sauf pour venir loucher sur ses lèvres incarnates. Il s'approche encore ... je ferme les yeux pour focaliser toute ma concentration sur le reste de mes sens.

Je sens sa bouche s'approcher de la mienne, tandis que son torse vient tout contre le mien. Ses bras passent derrière mon cou qu'il serre alors, ni trop peu ni trop fort, trouvant un juste équilibre pour se redresser dans un mouvement précis et parfait. Il avance son bassin dans le même temps pour se coller encore plus à moi, son entre-jambes au contact de mon membre brusquement victime d'une montée en puissance. Je peux à présent sentir son souffle brûlant se mêler à ma respiration de plus en plus tremblante. Toutes les cellules de mon corps se mettent à vibrer dans une euphorie que je n'avais jamais ressentie avant. Ses lèvres effleurent enfin ma bouche ... juste un frôlement ... puis un autre ... maintenant sa langue qui vient tout doucement caresser ma lèvre supérieure ... mais aucun baiser.

Il tourne la tête et dirige à présent sa bouche si cruelle dans le creux de mon cou, y déposant un vrai baiser cette fois-ci. J'ai la chair de poule, la tête me tourne. De simples contacts, si peu poussés pourtant, et me voilà déjà en partance pour un autre monde. Son souffle s'approche de mon oreille puis je l'entends murmurer :

-...« J'avais décidé de m'amuser un peu et de vous laisser une chance de vous en tirer selon le talent que vous montreriez ... mais vous avez commis une erreur de trop.» ...

Je me fige un instant, me souvenant du moment exact où j'ai moi-même prononcé ces mots.

- C'est ce que tu as dit à ce moment-là ... était-ce le fait qu'ils aient voulu me tuer qui t'a rendu si furieux ?

Il murmure faiblement, pourtant ses paroles me transpercent littéralement. Toutes les émotions que j'ai ressenties envers lui depuis mon retour me reviennent alors en tête bien malgré moi. Toutes ces questions que je me suis posées sur lui, sur les raisons de ses agissements ... chaque chose que j'ai pensée pour justifier l'intérêt bien trop important que je manifestais pour lui malgré mon ardent désir de marquer mon indifférence à son égard. Tout tourne dans ma tête, me mettant sous les yeux cette évidence que je n'ai jamais acceptée bien qu'on me l'ait soufflée pendant des années. Alors ... pourquoi ne voulais-je pas qu'on lui fasse du mal ? Parce que je voulais me garder ce droit ? C'est ce que j'ai dit moi-même ... mais est-ce vraiment ce que je pense ? Le ton de sa voix alors qu'il m'a posé cette question semblait bien suggérer tout autre chose ... et il semble bien que ce soit autre chose que ça en effet. La preuve en est que je ne peux même pas répondre ... ne serait-ce que pour nier et lui ôter cette idée de la tête. Je ne peux même pas remuer les lèvres pour lui jeter au visage cette ''raison'' que je croyais responsable de mon action ... parce qu'instinctivement, je sais moi-même qu'elle est fausse. Le sentir si proche de moi ... voir les effets qu'un simple contact de son corps peut avoir sur moi... entendre mon cœur bondir violemment dans ma poitrine ... tout ça me pousse inexorablement vers une vérité que je n'ai jamais voulu voir. Non ... je veux plus ... bien plus que son corps. Je voudrais faire battre son cœur de la même façon qu'il fait battre le mien. Des réflexions qui auraient pu me prendre des heures ... mais sous le contact brûlant de sa chair, tout s'est éclairci en une seconde. Comme si le voile qui avait rendu mes yeux aveugles s'était subitement levé pour me révéler la lumière ... et quelle lumière incroyable !

Je me perds dans les méandres de mon esprit, mais Sasuke de son côté, est loin de perdre le nord. Il dépose un autre baiser dans mon cou en esquissant un petit mouvement de bassin vers l'avant qui vient encore plus provoquer l'excitation de mon mini-moi. Je gémis faiblement alors que le bas de mon ventre s'agite de plus en plus. Il éloigne sa tête de mon cou et me regarde à nouveau dans les yeux. Ma respiration devient saccadée, malgré mes efforts pour la maintenir régulière. Je ne sais même plus où je suis ... il n'y a plus rien d'autres que ces profonds yeux noirs qui me fixent avec désir. J'ai l'impression d'y être précipité comme dans un gouffre. Je me fonds complètement en lui ... bien plus que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer dans mes rêves les plus insensés. Parce que même si c'était malgré moi, j'en ai souvent rêvé de cet instant ! J'ai rêvé de goûter à sa peau, de sentir ses cheveux entre mes doigts et même, de m'envoler au ciel en ne faisant plus qu'un avec ce corps si sensuel. Pourtant, les sensations que je ressens lorsque je le vois par moment baisser les yeux vers mes lèvres cependant qu'il passe sa langue sur les siennes me donnent l'effet d'un feu d'artifice qui m'explose dans la tête. Il ferme les yeux et s'approche de nouveau. Je baisse les paupières à mon tour.

Comme la première fois, ses lèvres viennent s'amuser avec les miennes, se contentant de les frôler. Sa langue me les caresse avec délicatesse. Je remue faiblement la bouche pour l'inviter à en dépasser le seuil ... l'a-t-il senti ? Apparemment oui, puisque je le sens enfin approfondir le contact de nos lèvres avant que sa langue ne s'avance vers la mienne. Toutes deux s'enflamment et s'emmêlent dans une valse qui devient instantanément endiablée. Nos souffles et nos salives se mélangent ... je ne sais même plus comment je m'appelle. Restées figées par la surprise depuis le début, mes mains se remettent enfin à bouger. Alors que plus haut, je lui dévore la bouche, je pose mes mains sur ses fesses et, tout en les malaxant légèrement, je les pousse d'un puissant coup vers l'avant nous faisant gémir tous les deux sous la si soudaine rencontre de nos membres qui ne cessent de gonfler sous le coup de l'excitation. Puis lentement, elles remontent vers le haut, glissant dans son dos, passant sous son T-shirt.

Mon Dieu la sensation de sa peau ... enfin ! Je la sens glisser sous mes doigts, si fine, si douce et parcourue de nombreux frissons et tremblements. Nos deux corps sont en feu, mais ce n'est pas encore assez. Alors que ma main gauche passe de son dos à son torse pour venir chatouiller une de ses perles roses, la droite descend plus bas. Je glisse un doigt entre son pantalon et ses abdos contractés par la fièvre qui s'est emparée de nous. Il se crispe un instant, mais refuse de lâcher mes lèvres ... je ne l'aurais jamais laissé faire de toute façon. Mes doigts défont alors le bouton de son jean puis, lentement, descendent sa fermeture éclair laissant apparaître la protubérance qui étire le tissu de son boxer noir. Ma main vient ensuite se glisser sur son membre, jusqu'alors douloureusement emprisonné derrière son jean trop serré ... ça ne peut que me rappeler à quel point mon autre moi souffre également de se heurter à la barrière de mon pantalon.

Il gémit et presse plus fortement ses lèvres sur les miennes pour tenter d'étouffer d'autres gémissements ... moi je ne veux pas qu'il se retienne, je veux qu'il hurle son plaisir autant que je veux hurler le mien. Lassée de se confronter à un morceau de tissu, ma main glisse enfin à l'intérieur de son boxer, saisissant délicatement le sexe tendu de Sasuke qui ne peut plus se retenir et lâche mes lèvres un instant pour gémir plus fortement. J'ouvre les yeux pour ne rien perdre du délicieux spectacle qu'il m'offre. Son visage est tout proche du mien, les yeux fermés, la tête légèrement baissée, il respire de façon saccadée, la bouche ouverte. Son souffle rauque est parfois entre-coupé de doux sons qui ressemblent à des miaulements à mon oreille. Ses mains tremblent derrière mon cou alors que j'entame de doux mouvements de va-et-vient sur son membre en érection que l'afflux de sang a rendu chaud comme la braise.

Alors que mes mouvements prennent de l'ampleur et de la vitesse, devenant plus profonds, il rejette la tête en arrière dans un gémissement plus fort que les autres. Il se penche un peu plus en arrière tandis qu'il colle encore davantage son bassin contre moi, m'invitant à continuer mon geste encore et encore. Ses mains s'agrippent à mon T-shirt. Je le sens me griffer à travers le tissu. Ses doigts se crispent tandis que mon mouvement de pompe se ralentit doucement. Il me regarde enfin, jetant sur moi un œil frustré et implorant. Je reprends de la vitesse. Il ne me quitte pas des yeux et se mord la lèvre inférieure pour tenter une nouvelle fois de retenir ses cris. Mais c'est dans un cri de plaisir non feint qu'il rejette brusquement le tête une nouvelle fois, se tendant contre moi en resserrant ses mains d'un coup derrière ma nuque pour enfin se libérer dans ma main. Puis, il s'écroule sur mon torse, les mains sur mes épaules, la tête dans mon cou.

Je sens à nouveau son souffle brûlant. Lui s'est libéré de son excitation, mais mon membre toujours emprisonné se rappelle douloureusement à moi. Je me tortille sous Sasuke. Il relève la tête et me sourit d'un air gourmand tandis qu'il me sent encore sous tension en-dessous de lui. Lentement, il glisse en arrière, puis descend de mes cuisses en se laissant tomber à terre, à genoux devant moi. Son regard étoilé est toujours ancré dans le mien. De ses mains, il écarte mes jambes. Je me laisse retomber contre le dossier, m'enfonçant une fois de plus dans les coussins du canapé. Chacune de ses mains remonte mes cuisses de l'intérieur, de mes genoux vers LA zone sensible. Je tremble de plus belle ... il le sent et en jubile. Ses doigts agiles mais légèrement tremblants détachent le bouton de mon pantalon et, dans des mouvements similaires aux miens, il fait glisser la fermeture éclair pour libérer Junior ... enfin !!!

Alors qu'il baisse également le tissu de mon caleçon, je le vois écarquiller les yeux à la vue de l'objet de ses désirs ... c'est que Junior est plutôt un grand garçon vous savez ! Il rougit légèrement alors que sa bouche s'approche de mon sexe. Je le vois déglutir difficilement ... l'a-t-il seulement déjà fait avant aujourd'hui ? Sa brève hésitation me fait penser qu'il s'agit de sa première fois. Je ne fais rien pour le pousser à aller plus vite. Enfin, ses lèvres se posent en un doux baiser sur le bout de mon gland. Je me mords violemment les lèvres pour réprimer ce hurlement que j'ai failli laisser échapper ... dans un moment si délicat, il vaut mieux ne pas le déconcentrer. Il ouvre la bouche en faisant glisser mon membre dans sa cavité buccale. J'enfonce mes dents dans mes lèvres au point de commencer à avoir un goût de sang dans la bouche.

Cette douce chaleur humide finit par englober la moitié de Junior ... Sasuke n'a pas encore assez de technique pour parvenir à le prendre dans son entier ... peu importe, avec de l'entraînement il y arrivera et ça ne me dérange pas de servir de cobaye ! Il commence de légers mouvements de tête. Je sens sa langue tourner langoureusement autour de ma verge. Je pose ma tête en arrière sur le canapé, les yeux fermés. Mes mains se glissent dans ses cheveux pour les caresser et suivre son mouvement. Il essaie alors d'accentuer son va-et-vient mais son geste est encore mal assuré et une des ses dents vient légèrement griffer Junior. Je ne peux retenir un petit cri de douleur ... c'est que la surexcitation a rendu mon alter-ego plus sensible que jamais ! Je le sens se retirer. Il me regarde avec l'air de s'excuser, mais je lui souris, alors que mes deux mains sont en coupe autour de son visage et que mon pouce droit passe délicatement sur ses lèvres. Il ferme les yeux et sort sa langue pour la laisser être effleurée de mon doigt. Il rouvre les yeux et sourit à son tour, comprenant ce que je veux dire.

Sa tête se baisse à nouveau et il reprend là ou il s'était arrêté, avec plus de délicatesse et de sensualité qu'avant. Ses mouvements finissent par s'accélérer alors qu'il sent mon excitation atteindre son apogée. Au moment où il sent que je me tends, il recule vivement la tête et je me libère contre son T-shirt. Un peu frustré de son dernier geste, je pousse involontairement un léger grognement. Il me regarde encore avec un air coupable.

- Euh ... je suis désolé ... je n'ai pas pu ... murmure-t-il sur un ton nerveux.

- Aucune importance, c'était bien, lui dis-je en lui caressant la joue.

- C'est vrai ? Demande-t-il en souriant à nouveau.

Je lui fais ''oui'' de la tête et l'attire contre moi en lui prenant un bras. Il se rassoit de côté sur mes cuisses, la tête contre mon torse. Sa respiration est lente et calme, je me cale sur son rythme tout en lui caressant les cheveux. La rancœur que j'éprouvais à son égard s'est vue confinée dans un recoin de mon cerveau. Des millions d'idées me traversent l'esprit, mais aucune n'est capable de s'imposer clairement à moi. Tout cela est tellement inattendu. Lui, si fier, qui s'égare à faire ce genre de choses avec _moi_. Son regard, ses lèvres, ses mains ... ce plaisir qu'il ma offert. Tout est trop irréel pour que je réalise vraiment ce qui vient d'arriver. J'ai obtenu ce que je voulais lorsque j'ai décidé de venir lui rendre visite, mais je n'étais pas optimiste au point de croire que j'allais vraiment l'avoir. Et pourtant ... nous en sommes là à présent. Et mon esprit s'embrouille de nouveau. Je me contente alors de murmurer d'un air absent :

- Oui, c'est vrai ... c'était vraiment bien.

(_Et bah putain, si je perds déjà les pédales à ce stade ... qu'est-ce que ça va être quand on ira vraiment au fond des choses ? ... Au fond des choses ..._).

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **J'vous avais bien dit que les poissons d'Avril c'était pas mon truc ! ... Donc merci bien de ne plus me traiter de sadique parce que je suis une gentille auteuse qui tient toujours ses promesses ! XD

Bref ! Comment avez-vous trouvé ce ... petit intermède ? ... Quoi qu'il en soit, pensez à mes reviews pour me donner votre avis (bah oui, je quémande, comme d'hab ! ^^) et puis on se retrouve Dimanche 5 Avril pour le chapitre 15 "Douleur ...".


	15. Douleur

**Auteur :** Lonely Seira

**Titre :** Le temps d'une vie

**Genre :** Romance/Yaoi/UA/OOC

**Rating :** M

**Pairing : **Naru/Sasu (Autres couples secondaires)

**Disclaimer :** Naruto et ses petits camarades du manga portant le même nom sont la propriété entière et exclusive du divin _Masashi Kishimoto._

_

* * *

_

**Avant-propos : **Pour ceux que la suite risque de surprendre quant à la personnalité des deux bishos ... rappelez-vous que le libellé de la fic indique OOC et que je le fais en toute connaissance de cause parce que ça me sera utile pour la suite. Ne restez pas en surface des choses, c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire pour le moment.

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Douleur ...**

Un léger doute me parcourt alors ... si c'était la première fois qu'il faisait une fellation à un autre homme, qu'en est-il du reste ?

- Sasuke ?

- Mmh ?

- Tu ... enfin je veux dire ... tu as déjà été avec quelqu'un avant ?

- ...

- Désolé c'était indiscret comme question ...

- J'ai été avec quelqu'un ... une fois seulement, il y a longtemps maintenant et ... ce n'était pas quelqu'un du village. Les autres ont peur d'être trop proches de moi depuis que je suis revenu ...

Je ne bronche pas malgré la révélation qu'il vient de me faire. Non pas que ce soit quelque chose de surprenant ... en réalité, je le savais déjà. Je me demandais juste s'il y avait eu quelque chose de plus, mais il semblerait qu'il n'en soit rien (''_Et comment t'as pu savoir ça ?'' Me demanderez-vous ... et moi de vous répondre ''C'est pas vos échalotes pour le moment !''_). Alors je reste silencieux et le laisse poursuivre.

- ... Je ne voulais pas avoir à me justifier sans arrêt et à redoubler d'efforts pour regagner un semblant de confiance alors ... je me suis contenté de faire mon boulot et sans que je m'en rende compte, je me suis retrouvé complètement isolé ... il n'y avait plus que Sakura et Saï qui me parlaient. Enfin juste Sakura ... parce que Saï ... bref, tu le connais aussi bien que moi. Alors au cours d'une mission il y a un peu plus de deux ans et demi, le poids de la solitude a eu raison de moi et je suis tombé dans les bras d'une femme ... mais malgré toutes ses qualités extraordinaires ... ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. J'ai décidé d'oublier ça et de reprendre comme avant ... aujourd'hui j'en viens à me demander si j'ai bien fait.

Je sens que ça lui coûte énormément de m'avouer tout ça, mais comme ça semble aussi le libérer d'un poids, je me contente de continuer à me taire et à l'écouter, lui caressant toujours la tête avec douceur. Il se blottit un peu plus contre moi. Pourquoi Diable est-ce devant moi qu'il choisit de faire tomber ce mur qu'il a mis tant d'années à construire autour de son cœur ? Que suis-je vraiment à ses yeux ? Je meurs d'envie de le lui demander, mais je le laisse malgré tout parler, aussi effrayante puisse être cet exercice qui ne lui est pas habituel et encore moins naturel. Peut-être m'apportera-t-il une réponse de lui-même.

- Parce que je suis un Uchiha, tout le monde s'est toujours attendu à ce que je donne le meilleur ... à ce que je sois plus fort que tout le monde ... à ce que je marche dans les traces de mon frère, reprend-t-il sur un ton assez faible. Et puis après ... cet incident, la pression sur moi n'a fait qu'augmenter encore et encore, jour après jour ... ils voulaient toujours plus.

Il se crispe et se recroqueville tout contre moi, enfouissant sa tête dans mon T-shirt que je sens devenir humide ... ces larmes qu'il avait tant retenues échappent à son contrôle. Il étouffe ses sanglots au maximum, espérant probablement que je ne les remarquerai pas ... et je fais comme si je ne voyais rien. Il est préférable d'agir par passivité que de risquer l'impaire en disant une chose inappropriée ... et Dieu sait que ça me brûle la langue tant la situation me désarçonne complètement.

- ... Et puis ... tu étais là toi aussi ... si différent des autres, l'entends-je alors balbutier.

- Euh ... Sasuke, commence-je avec une légère hésitation. Tu n'es pas obligé de tout me dire. C'est ... (_Carrément flippant mais j'peux pas lui dire ça !_).

- Tais-toi ! M'interrompt-il sur un ton subitement hargneux alors que je cherchais vainement à exprimer ma pensée. Je t'en prie ... tais-toi, répète-t-il plus calmement en décrispant légèrement les doigts qui avaient agrippé mon T-shirt. Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi ? De tout déballer à l'Usuratonkachi qui revient après avoir disparu pendant 5 ans ? Je contrôlais tout assez facilement jusque là. Ton absence ... je m'étais fait une raison. Mais quand tu es réapparu, tout s'est effondré. C'est l'horreur ... et si ça ne sort pas, je sens que ça va finir par me tuer !

Je ne souffle plus le moindre mot cependant qu'il se redresse vivement contre moi, plantant son regard dur et rougi par les larmes dans mes yeux qui s'agrandissent de surprise. Il reprend, tremblant légèrement de rage me semble-t-il :

- Ma vie a été foutue en l'air il y a 13 ans ... 13 putain d'années pendant lesquelles je n'ai pas arrêté de m'enfoncer encore et encore. Il y a les choses qui me sont arrivées ... tellement de choses. Mais il y a moi aussi ! Car je sais, je sens ... qu'il y a une part de mal ... en moi.

- Sasuke, c'est ...

- Ne dis rien, m'interrompt-il une nouvelle fois en fermant les yeux et en secouant la tête dans un faible mouvement de dénégation. C'est déjà bien assez emmerdant de devoir ouvrir mon cœur de cette façon ... mais si j'le fais pas, je finirai par me l'ouvrir au sens le plus littéral du terme. Ça me ronge ... ça s'insinue en moi et ça reste latent ... ça attend son heure et le problème, c'est que je ne sais pas à quel point cette ombre en moi est forte, continue-t-il le regard voilé d'une colère sombre, en crachant presque ces mots entre ses dents serrées, comme s'il y avait réellement une bête terrible tapie au fond de lui et qu'il tentait de l'empêcher de sortir.

Il stoppe encore alors que ses mains serrent le tissu de mon haut à tel point que ses jointures en blanchissent. La noirceur de son regard s'estompe très légèrement alors que tout son visage se détend pour passer de la rage à la stupeur ... est-il surpris de s'être laissé emporter ainsi ? Moi je le suis ... alors pourquoi pas lui ? Je fais en sorte que mon regard reste neutre, l'encourageant à poursuivre en ne portant pas le moindre jugement. Sa tête retombe lassement contre mon torse alors qu'il se blottit à nouveau contre moi. Sa voix s'élève dans un murmure :

- J'veux pas avoir à dire ça à qui que ce soit d'autres ... personne ne pourrait comprendre. Personne à part toi ... parce que toi aussi tu as une part d'ombre en toi. Sauf que toi tu as su vivre avec elle ... moi pas. Tu es parti pour te reconstruire ... moi je suis parti en pensant faire au mieux et ça n'a fait que me détruire. Alors il faut que tu écoutes ...

Son ton n'est pas suppliant, mais je peux sentir toute la nécessité et le besoin de libération qui émanent de lui. Une part de mal ? Une ombre en lui ? Il est vrai que sur ce point nous sommes bien semblables ... seulement comment puis-je lui dire que j'ai fraternisé avec ma propre ombre ? Mieux vaut qu'il n'en sache rien pour le moment. Je le sens se détendre légèrement, il reprend son calme peu à peu. Puis il continue lentement à briser le mur de glace de son cœur, dont je commence à sentir la chaleur pour la première fois depuis que je le connais.

- Toi ... tu n'étais vraiment pas comme les autres ... tu étais tout le contraire de moi en fait. Seul et rejeté depuis ta naissance, tu mettais tous tes efforts dans ta relation avec les autres, pour qu'ils te reconnaissent et t'estiment. Tu désirais exactement tout ce que je rejetais. Tu voulais être reconnu, je voulais être oublié. Tu voulais être admiré, je voulais que l'on m'ignore ... je t'ai haï pour ça ... Dieu que je te trouvais stupide.

- C'est vrai que je l'étais, dis-je en esquissant un sourire.

Il rit tristement avant de poursuivre.

- Mais en fait ... c'est pour la même chose que j'ai commencé à t'apprécier ... et un peu plus que ça peut-être.

Un silence de plomb s'abat sur la pièce ... je me raidis l'espace d'une seconde ... « plus que ça » ? Je sens que Sasuke est mal à l'aise et qu'il s'est arrêté appréhendant ma réaction. Mais je ne dis rien pour le moment, le laissant aller au bout de son récit. Il le reprend avec difficulté.

- Parce que toi tu ne me voyais pas comme les autres ... tu ne voulais pas me mettre sur un piédestal ... tu voulais me rejoindre au sommet. Tu ne cherchais pas à m'admirer et à faire comme moi, de la même façon que tous les autres, tu voulais me dépasser et faire mieux que moi. Dans chacune de tes tentatives pour me rejoindre, je ne voyais pas le rival, mais de plus en plus l'ami qui voulait partager cette place si lourde de responsabilité avec moi. Et puis j'ai fini par avoir peur ... peur que le jour où tu me rejoindrais et me dépasserais, tu m'oublies complètement et savoure enfin ta gloire avec les autres. Tu ne cherchais que ma reconnaissance, mais en même temps tu gagnais celle des autres, et j'avais peur que le jour où tu t'en rendrais compte, tu t'en satisfasses et me mettes de côté.

Il respire profondément pour empêcher ses larmes de couler à nouveau. Voir Sasuke autant à fleur de peau me déstabilise complètement.

- Je me fichais que les autres me tournent le dos ... mais toi, tu étais spécial ... alors je t'ai provoqué pour que tu continues encore et encore à me courir après. Je m'entraînais plus dur, mais tu me rattrapais à chaque fois et ça me mettait en colère parce que te rapprocher de moi signifiait paradoxalement que tu te rapprochais du moment où tu allais te détacher de moi ... je ne le voulais pas. Alors j'ai décidé de partir, pour que ton désir de me rattraper ne soit que plus attisé par mon absence. Si j'étais loin de toi, tu pouvais toujours tout imaginer sur mes progrès ... et comme tu avais fait de moi ton plus grand rival, je me suis dit que tu ne cesserais jamais d'avancer et de me poursuivre jusqu'à ce que tu aies constaté de tes yeux ce que tu valais vraiment par rapport à moi. En fait, je me suis servi de ton entêtement légendaire pour garder ton attention sur moi. Et puis en plus, je savais que j'allais au devant d'un grand danger, et je ne voulais pas risquer de te faire tomber avec moi ... je voulais te pousser à me rechercher toujours plus mais je voulais aussi profiter de te tenir éloigné quelques temps pour briser ces chaînes qui me retenaient dans mon passé et pour enfin accomplir ma vengeance. Je voulais être libre avant de revenir vers toi.

« Ç'a été dur ... mais malgré la distance, je pouvais toujours sentir tes efforts pour me ramener près de toi ... et j'en étais très heureux. Mais loin de toi, j'ai commencé à me perdre dans les ténèbres qui hantent mon âme ... j'ai senti la présence de cette ombre plus que jamais. Puis lorsque je me suis retrouvé totalement dans le noir, j'en ai été effrayé à un point tel que, par n'importe quel moyen, il fallait que je sois de nouveau à tes cotés. Je ne savais plus rien ... juste que j'avais besoin de te retrouver. Alors je suis revenu ... pour apprendre que tu avais quitté le village pour t'entraîner. J'ai cru que tu reviendrais dès le moment où tu apprendrais mon retour ... mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Chaque jour j'ai attendu ton retour, mais jamais tu n'es revenu.

« Enfin tu es réapparu il y a quelques jours ... et tu me regardais d'un œil si indifférent que ça m'en a broyé le cœur. Mais tu as peu à peu recommencé à me montrer de l'intérêt ... et même si ce n'était que pour mon corps je m'en fichais tant que tu t'intéressais au moins un peu à moi. J'ai repris mon jeu de provocation, mais pas dans notre habituelle rivalité ... malgré ton petit numéro, j'avais bien vu que tu étais devenu vraiment plus fort ... les autres ne voyaient rien mais moi si ... parce que je suis celui qui te connaît le mieux. Dès ce soir-là près du lac, j'ai voulu tout t'avouer, alors j'ai commencé à te révéler une partie de mes secrets. Mais tu étais si différent d'avant que j'avais peur que tu ne me croies pas et que ce soit toi qui me rejettes cette fois-ci. Mais après ... pendant ce combat ... tu as surgi de nulle part pour me protéger ... et j'ai su ... j'ai su que ton regard sur moi n'avait pas changé.

Il se redresse un peu, le visage toujours enfoui contre moi. Ses mains passent derrière mon cou et il vient y loger sa tête. Il resserre encore son étreinte contre moi, craignant sûrement de me perdre si jamais il venait à lâcher un peu prise.

Alors c'était ça ... pendant tout ce temps, il n'a fait que souffrir de mon absence comme j'ai finalement souffert de la sienne ... simplement parce qu'on était trop cons et trop bornés (_Surtout moi d'ailleurs_) pour se dire ce qu'on pensait, on s'est fuis sans arrêt pendant des années. Je me crispe à cette pensée et passe mes bras autour de lui pour le serrer plus fort contre moi, posant également ma tête dans le creux de son cou et y déposant un baiser qui le fait frémir. Je n'ose même pas imaginer le courage effarant dont il a dû s'armer pour oser franchir ce mur qui nous séparait. L'aurais-je osé si seulement j'avais eu conscience de tout ça ? Je n'en suis pas sûr. Il s'est dévoilé avec tant d'honnêteté face à moi. D'aucun pourrait y voir une marque de faiblesse ... moi j'y décèle la plus grande force qui puisse exister. Sachant qu'il attend toujours d'entendre ma réaction face à ses aveux, je me décide à faire preuve d'au moins autant de courage que lui et murmure à son oreille :

- Pendant près de deux ans après mon départ ... il ne s'est pas passé un jour sans que je ne pense à toi ... ma plus grande peur était de reparaître devant toi et de ne toujours pas réussir à obtenir ton estime ... tu avais tellement progressé, mais moi ... je me sentais indigne de toi.

Je le sens se détendre un peu en entendant mes paroles si douces. Mais je n'ai pas encore fini de lui dire tout ce qui se cache au fond de moi.

- Un jour, la douleur de te savoir si inaccessible malgré mes efforts m'a fait perdre la tête ... j'ai failli mourir pour de bon ce soir-là ...

Il tremble un instant.

- ... Et je me suis juré que pour ne plus jamais souffrir, je ne ferai plus rien en fonction de ton regard ... j'ai décidé de complètement laisser tomber cette rivalité puérile que j'avais instaurée entre nous. Grâce à cette décision, j'ai atteint un pouvoir qui défie les limites de l'être humain ... et je suis devenu Yoru.

Il s'écarte brusquement de moi, les yeux écarquillés par la stupeur, et une infinie tristesse envahit lentement tout son corps ... en oubliant le lien de notre rivalité, en agissant pour me détacher de son regard, je l'avais rejeté. Ce rejet se fait encore plus puissant maintenant qu'il s'est totalement mis à nu devant moi, plus vulnérable qu'il ne l'a jamais été. Je vois les larmes poindre au coin de ses yeux. Il sourit, d'un sourire faux et déchiré par le désespoir, tentant malgré tout vainement de le dissimuler.

- Je vois, commence-t-il alors en souriant toujours faussement. Après ce que je t'avais fait c'était compréhensible ... je suis désolé, oublie tout ce que j'ai dit.

Puis il se lève rapidement et s'éloigne à grands pas hors du salon, je lui cours après dans la seconde qui suit et le stoppe, l'emprisonnant dans mes bras. Je sens la chaleur de son dos tremblant contre moi et j'enfouis la tête dans son cou.

- J'ai gagné un pouvoir incommensurable et je savais que je voulais l'utiliser pour protéger les êtres qui m'étaient chers, continue-je précipitamment. Mais à ce moment-là, j'étais devenu incapable de dire qui ils étaient. Mon cœur s'était durci ... pourtant, même si je ne me souvenais d'aucun visage que j'avais connu, il y en avait un qui revenait sans cesse quoi que je fasse ... le tien. J'ai refusé de l'admettre des millions de fois, plus encore ... mais si j'ai gagné ce pouvoir, ce n'était pas pour te surpasser ... c'était pour te protéger !

Je le sens sursauter puis trembler. Ses jambes s'affaissent sous son poids, je le retiens un moment puis nous tombons à genoux tous les deux ... je le tiens toujours contre moi.

- Instinctivement, je l'avais senti ... mais je ne l'ai compris qu'aujourd'hui après avoir entendu ton histoire ... tout ce que tu voulais c'était être protégé n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne voulais plus que les gens se reposent sans arrêt sur toi en t'en demandant toujours plus ... tu voulais juste que quelqu'un de plus fort te protège. C'est pour ça que tu m'as poussé et provoqué pendant si longtemps ? Parce que tu avais senti que j'étais le seul à pouvoir le faire ?

Il commence à sangloter, plaquant sa main contre sa bouche pour tenter de tuer les sons de ses pleurs qui voudraient s'en échapper. Je sens ses larmes perler sur ses joues, je le serre un peu plus fort.

- Je suis désolé Sasuke ... désolé de t'avoir fait attendre toutes ces années, de n'avoir rien compris ni rien vu. Mais je suis là maintenant ... et je te protègerai toujours, de tout et aussi de toi-même et de cette part de ton être qui t'effraie s'il le faut.

Ses pleurs se font de plus en plus forts, mais ce ne sont pas des pleurs de tristesse. Je sens les derniers remparts de glace s'effondrer et son cœur se remet enfin à battre, plus ardemment que jamais.

Je me détache un peu de lui, il attrape mes bras pour que je n'en fasse rien. Je me libère d'un mouvement et le retourne vers moi, contemplant son visage baigné de larmes ... Dieu qu'il est beau lorsqu'il pleure comme ça ... lorsqu'il pleure de soulagement ... pour moi. Je place mes mains dans son cou puis les remonte lentement jusqu'à son visage, il ferme les yeux, appréciant leur doux contact. Et j'approche mes lèvres, l'embrassant comme jamais il n'avait été embrassé.

Combien de temps s'est-il écoulé alors que nous sommes restés ainsi au sol, nous embrassant avec fougue ? D'après moi une vie est passée, peut-être deux ... peut-être encore davantage. Dans le confinement de mes bras, je lui fais perdre toute notion du temps et de la réalité, me perdant avec lui. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'au bout d'un temps indéfinissable, le trop plein d'émotion l'a fait s'effondrer contre moi, endormi, les joues encore humides. Je l'ai alors soulevé délicatement et l'ai porté jusqu'à sa chambre avant de le déposer sur son lit. J'entends un faible geignement sortir de sa bouche au moment où je m'éloigne pour le laisser dormir en paix. Tendrement, je remets une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Je le contemple jusqu'à plus soif, me maudissant moi-même de n'avoir rien vu durant tout ce temps ... ou plutôt de n'avoir rien voulu voir. Comment ai-je pu me tromper à ce point sur lui ? Lui savait tout de moi, mais moi, je me suis délibérément laissé abuser par cette image si glaciale qu'il donnait de lui. Puis-je me justifier en disant que personne n'aurait été capable de deviner ses intentions derrière un plan aussi tordu ? Je ne crois pas. Il y a peut-être un peu de ça c'est certain, mais je sais qu'une grande partie de la faute n'incombe qu'à ma propre bêtise. Je me suis tellement entêté dans cette idée qu'il se foutait de tout et de tout le monde, que j'en ai oublié tout ce que je savais de lui et que j'ai refusé d'écouter mon instinct qui ne cessait de hurler à mes oreilles d'ouvrir les yeux. Mon arrogance aurait-elle surpassé la sienne ? Il faut bien admettre que oui, sinon je ne l'aurais pas jugé si vite. Mais le temps est venu de laisser le passé derrière pour penser à l'avenir. Je sais maintenant ... toutes les pièces du puzzle se sont emboîtées. La dernière zone d'ombre est devenue limpide.

Il y a encore quelques heures, je me vantais de tout connaître, de tout maîtriser. Je pensais pouvoir donner une leçon aux autres, qui jugent et parlent sans savoir, et voilà que ça se retourne contre moi sans que je l'aie vu venir alors que ça me pendait au nez depuis des années. Ce que j'ai vécu m'a rendu plus amer que je ne l'aurais cru. Joli pied de nez du destin, ça m'a au moins permis de descendre de mon nuage. Grâce à lui ... j'aurais dû y croire avec plus de force, j'aurais dû écouter au lieu de jouer les sourds et aveugles. J'aurais dû l'écouter, avoir foi en ses mots ... encore une fois, car comme toujours elle avait raison. Mais je ne commettrai plus cette erreur. Je souris en le voyant marmonner dans son sommeil. Mes doigts caressent doucement son visage une nouvelle fois ... est-ce le début d'une nouvelle vie pour lui et moi ? L'aurore nous apportera la réponse.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Et voilà ! Il subsiste encore quelques ombres dans tout ce borzal, mais ça vous éclaire déjà pas mal sur ce qui se tramait dans la tête de Sasuke ... à vous de me dire que ce vous en avez pensé. Bien ? Pas bien ?

Et puis le jour se lèvera pour eux sur cette nouvelle situation dans le chapitre 16 "Double vie ?", publié le Mercredi 8 Avril.


	16. Double vie ?

**Auteur :** Lonely Seira

**Titre :** Le temps d'une vie

**Genre :** Romance/Yaoi/UA/OOC

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Naru/Sasu (Autres couples secondaires)

**Disclaimer :** Naruto et ses petits camarades du manga portant le même nom sont la propriété entière et exclusive du divin _Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Double vie ?**

L'avantage certain de ne pas avoir besoin de dormir, c'est que ça me donne l'occasion de pouvoir contempler le visage de l'homme qui me fait tant vibrer alors qu'il dort. Après mon habituelle séance de méditation, je me suis installé dans le fauteuil de sa chambre pour veiller sur son sommeil jusqu'au matin. J'ai ainsi pu remarquer que si le jour il ne montre aucune expression sur son visage éternellement figé, la nuit en revanche, il est traversé par une multitude d'émotions que j'ai pu toutes déchiffrer. Je me suis rendu compte également que s'il pouvait maintenir son armure de défense en étant éveillé, lorsque le sommeil l'emporte, ce n'est apparemment que pour l'emmener dans un monde de cauchemars dans lequel il ne cesse de s'agiter. Plusieurs fois au cours de la nuit il a fallu que je m'approche de lui pour lui poser une main apaisante sur le front et tenter de le ramener au calme ... s'il est resté seul tout ce temps, personne n'a jamais dû le voir comme ça.

Les premières lueurs du jour commencent à percer le voile des rideaux, baignant la pièce d'une douce lumière. Sasuke s'agite encore, je le regarde se tortiller quelques minutes et froncer les sourcils. Puis brusquement, il se réveille en sursaut, les yeux exorbités et en criant :

- Naruto !

Il se passe une main sur le visage puis dans les cheveux en soupirant d'un air las, contemplant avec tristesse le grand lit vide où il se trouve. Est-ce ainsi qu'il se réveillait chaque matin avant que je ne revienne ? Je me lève du fauteuil et c'est enfin qu'il remarque ma présence. Puis il sourit alors que je m'assois à côté de lui.

- Bonjour, dis-je doucement en lui passant délicatement une main sur la joue.

Il la saisit et se frotte un peu plus contre elle, fermant les yeux en esquissant un sourire apaisé.

- Bonjour, murmure-t-il à son tour.

- Tu craignais que je ne sois parti ?

- Non ... je craignais d'avoir rêvé, me répond-t-il en ne me quittant pas des yeux un seul instant alors que sa main se crispe très légèrement autour de la mienne (_Peut-être pour se convaincre que je suis bien réel_).

- Sauf que tu n'as pas rêvé ... quoi que, avec moi dedans, ça aurait plutôt été un vrai cauchemar ! Lâche-je sur un ton léger pour le dérider un peu.

Il me regarde, l'air toujours incertain.

- Je te l'ai dit hier non ? Que je resterai à tes côtés à partir de maintenant, continue-je en reprenant mon sérieux. Je te l'ai promis, et quoi que cela me coûte à l'avenir, je tiendrai parole.

La tristesse qui a un instant voilé ses yeux s'efface. J'approche son visage du mien et lui donne un tendre baiser matinal ... le premier de toute son existence. Nos lèvres se séparent dans un léger bruit de succion.

- Tu as faim ? Demande-je en remettant en place une mèche de ses cheveux.

- Je suis affamé ! Dit-il en souriant largement.

C'est vraiment incroyable ... le premier vrai sourire que je le vois faire. Ni esquissé, ni dissimulé, ni narquois, ni triste ... son premier vrai sourire de bonheur. Je reste figé en le contemplant.

- Qu'est-ce qu...

Il s'apprêtait sûrement à me demander pourquoi je le regardais si fixement, mais je ne lui ai même pas laissé le temps de finir sa phrase. Sans crier gare, j'ai plaqué mes lèvres contre les siennes. Tenant son visage d'une main et le rapprochant de moi par l'autre qui vient de se plaquer dans son dos. Il se cambre alors que je me penche de plus en plus sur lui jusqu'à ce que finalement, je l'allonge sur le lit. D'abord surpris, il passe ensuite ses bras autour de mes épaules et me rend mon baiser alors que je me couche sur lui. Mes mains glissent sur son torse tandis que d'un mouvement de hanche, je lui fais écarter les jambes, me retrouvant à doucement frôler son intimité. Je le sens se raidir mais n'y prête pas attention, subjugué par ce corps que je convoite tant. J'approfondis mon baiser et fais descendre une main vers son sexe qui commence à être pris d'une brusque montée d'hormones. Il ne dit rien mais je le sens hésitant, de plus en plus tremblant sous mes mains.

Je relève la tête, lâchant ses lèvres, et le regarde. Mon cœur stoppe net. Je vois ses yeux effrayés posés sur moi alors qu'il tremble de tout son être. Pourquoi ... son sourire s'est-il si brusquement effacé ? Ce si merveilleux sourire qui m'avait tant excité quelques secondes plus tôt ...

- Sasuke ?

- Euh ... je ... par... pardon ... je ne ... tu ... tu peux y aller, dit-il en essayant de sourire à nouveau, mais la terreur de ses yeux n'en disparaît pas pour autant.

Ses mains tremblantes caressent mes bras tandis qu'il s'allonge maladroitement sous moi. Je le regarde, totalement pétrifié, alors qu'il fait manifestement tout ce qu'il peut pour rester calme dans une situation qu'il ne désire pas mais accepte quand même. Ses larmes ... ses tremblements ... son sourire qui se veut assuré ...

- ... Naruto ? Appelle-t-il d'un ton hésitant, se demandant sûrement pourquoi je ne commence pas. Tu ... tu peux ...

Je le serre vivement dans mes bras, le faisant taire. Mon étreinte est douce et apaisante. Je plaque sa tête contre mon torse, tout près de mon cœur qu'il doit maintenant entendre battre la chamade ... ils se calment tous les deux sur le même rythme. Mais Sasuke tremble encore comme une feuille.

- Je suis désolé, dis-je dans un souffle. Ça va aller, n'aie pas peur ... je suis désolé, répète-je encore.

Je le savais pourtant ... je le savais que ce serait sa première fois et comme un con, je n'ai même pas fait attention à lui ... à ses désirs, à ses attentes. J'ai voulu tout faire à mon allure, le forçant avec moi. Je continue de murmurer des mots doux à son oreille jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme complètement. Je relâche lentement mon étreinte, plongeant mon regard dans le sien pour être sûr qu'il va mieux. Me sentant coupable de lui avoir fait aussi peur en ayant agi sans discernement, je me relève et m'éloigne.

- Je vais te préparer le petit-déjeuner, tu devrais aller prendre une bonne douche pour te relaxer en attendant, dis-je en lui jetant un dernier regard depuis le seuil de la porte.

Il hoche brièvement la tête, souriant faiblement, mais son regard est encore perdu. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entends le ruissellement de l'eau dans la salle de bain. Seul dans la cuisine, c'est cette fois-ci à mon tour de ne pas réussir à me calmer. Je claque brusquement mes deux mains sur la table, furieux contre ma propre bêtise.

« Putain ce que je peux être con !

- C'est pas la peine de te monter le bourrichon comme ça, ce n'est pas de ta faute moustique !

- Bien sûr que c'est de ma faute Kyuu ! Une journée ne s'est même pas écoulée depuis qu'on s'est avoués ce qu'on se cachait depuis des années et moi je veux déjà sauter à cette étape-là. Il a souffert, a douté, attendu et à peine nous sommes nous révélés l'un à l'autre que je veux lui voler la seule chose qu'il a toujours eu peur de donner !

- J'veux bien comprendre ça ... mais sa réaction a été un peu excessive quand même. Tu n'allais pas le violer !

- La dernière personne à qui il a témoigné un amour inconditionnel, il a dû la tuer de ses mains. S'abandonner pleinement dans les bras de quelqu'un, au sens propre comme au sens figuré, est la chose la plus difficile au monde. Ça réclame de la confiance et de la conviction ... et je sais combien ce doit être dur pour lui. Plus que la mort, la proximité des gens le terrifie ... et moi ... moi ... je le savais ! C'est exactement ce que laissaient entendre ses paroles hier mais j'ai continué à ne rien piger. C'est pas Dieu possible d'être bouché à ce point ... bordel mais quel con ! »

De rage, je frappe une nouvelle fois contre la table, la brisant en deux sous l'impact (_... Il ne manquait plus que ça. En plus de lui foutre la trouille de sa vie, je ruine son mobilier ... j'ai vraiment tout faux aujourd'hui !_). Ne voulant pas qu'il me voie comme ça, je retrouve rapidement mon calme en prenant de profondes inspirations. Puis, après avoir formé quelques signes, je fais apparaître un Kekkaï argenté autour de la table, qui se reconstruit d'elle-même en moins d'une minute. Je m'affaire dans la cuisine jusqu'à ce qu'il m'y rejoigne, habillé et se séchant les cheveux avec une serviette. Il me regarde d'un air gêné.

N'osant rien dire, je lui fais signe de s'asseoir et lui sers ensuite des pancakes que j'arrose de coulis de fruits rouges. Je m'assois à mon tour face à lui. Dans les minutes qui suivent, seuls les tintements des couverts contre les assiettes résonnent dans la pièce silencieuse.

- C'est délicieux, me dit-il en souriant. J'avais déjà eu un aperçu de tes dons de cuisinier pendant la mission, mais maintenant que j'ai pu y goûter ...

Il enfourne une autre bouchée et mâche avec délectation.

- Pourtant, j'avais cru que ça ne t'avait pas plu que l'on vante mes talents vu le regard que tu avais lancé à Sakura à ce moment-là, dis-je enfin.

Le mieux, c'est de suivre son mouvement et d'oublier ce malheureux incident. Aller à son rythme, il n'y a plus que ça qui compte maintenant.

- Je ne l'avais pas regardée comme ça parce qu'elle avait mis tes talents en avant ... juste que je lui en voulais d'avoir fait ce que je mourais d'envie de faire sans l'oser, me répond-t-il en me jetant des regards par intermittence.

- Alors pour me rattraper, je cuisinerai autant que tu le voudras et tu pourras goûter à toutes mes recettes de survie ou gastronomiques. J'ai plus d'une corde à mon arc !

- Je n'en doute pas.

- Puisqu'on en revient à parler de la mission, je peux te poser une question ?

- Oui bien sûr.

- Tu ... enfin ... c'est assez délicat en fait, je ne voudrais pas que tu le prennes mal, commence-je avec hésitation.

- Demande-moi, on verra bien, me dit-il en arquant un sourcil.

- Je me demandais juste ... tu sais, pendant ton combat contre Hinase. Je me demandais si c'était vraiment sa technique qui t'avait perturbé au point de te retrouver dominé comme ça. Avec ta puissance ... et ton Sharingan ... enfin j'veux dire ... je te connais, tu es quand même loin d'être un débutant. Je sais ce que tu vaux, et je sais que tu es sûrement le ninja le plus doué de Konoha à l'heure actuelle, alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu aurais dû le voir pourtant.

- ... Honnêtement ? Et bien, je n'étais pas tellement concentré sur mon combat. Ça m'ennuyait ... je m'intéressais plus à ce que tu faisais en fait. Je sais ... ça ne fait pas très sérieux de dire ça, mais c'était la première fois que je me battais à tes côtés depuis des lustres ... ça m'a troublé je crois. Et puis, je n'avais pas envie de trop forcer, parce qu'avec une si faible concentration, je risquais de faire un faux pas, et vu ma puissance j'avais peur de blesser des gens sans le vouloir ... ou même de foutre en l'air la moitié de Kazan'Bai. Se battre au milieu du village m'a plus entravé qu'autre chose.

- Oui, je comprends ...

- Du coup, j'ai décidé de mettre à profit cette situation ... désavantageuse, reprend-t-il avec lenteur en tapant du doigt contre son verre dans un geste teinté d'un soupçon de nervosité. J'avais envie de voir comment tu réagirais.

Je le regarde d'un air interrogateur. Il délaisse son verre au bout d'une minute pour fixer ses yeux nuit dans mes azur.

- Je voulais voir ce que tu ferais si je me retrouvais en danger, continue-t-il pour répondre à mon interrogation muette. Consciemment, j'ai eu l'impression que tu ne me laisserais aucune ouverture ou marge de manœuvre ... j'ai senti que tu étais vraiment sur la défensive avec moi. Et à juste titre d'ailleurs, ajoute-t-il en détournant à nouveau la tête. Mais dans une situation réclamant plus de l'instinct que de la conscience ... j'ai pensé que là seulement, je pourrais voir ce que tu avais en tête. Et je ne me suis pas trompé, finit-il en esquissant un sourire discret.

- Manifestement non, réponds-je d'une voix tendue en sentant la chaleur monter en moi alors que son sourire m'hypnotise. Mais de là à te mettre en danger, continue-je avec une pointe de désapprobation dans la voix.

- Oh ... je n'ai jamais vraiment été en danger, me rétorque-t-il avec légèreté. J'avais juste bien calculé mon coup.

Je le regarde, totalement coi ... hébété même. Jusqu'à quel point a-t-il simulé les choses ? Voyant mon étonnement grandissant, il continue son explication.

- Disons que lorsque j'ai vu le potentiel de ces deux gars, puis lorsque j'ai vu avec quelle maestria tu t'en sortais, j'ai pensé que dans le feu de l'action, il me faudrait trouver un moyen de tourner ton attention vers moi. Vu que j'avais laissé le gamin m'asséner un ou deux coups bien portés, j'ai commencé par pousser un gémissement de douleur.

- Oui, je m'en souviens très bien, marmonne-je en fronçant les sourcils.

(_Me souvenir du sentiment désagréable que m'avait inspiré ce son atroce n'est pas vraiment un exercice des plus plaisants ..._).

- Ensuite, j'ai senti ton regard sur moi ... j'ai commencé à me dire que je tenais le bon bout. Néanmoins, je me suis dit qu'au cas où tu n'aurais pas réagi, je n'allais pas me laisser faire comme ça. J'étais prêt à la riposte, car j'avais aussi bien repéré ton adversaire qui s'apprêtait à fondre sur moi par derrière.

- La vache ... je n'avais rien remarqué de tout ça ! M'exclame-je en découvrant toute l'ampleur de son jeu.

- Je sais, me dit-il avec une satisfaction si grande qu'il peine à la dissimuler. Tu étais ... comment dire ... presque paniqué en fait.

- Hey ! Quand même pas à ce point ! Le contre-je légèrement vexé.

« Tu étais paniqué gamin ...

- Ta gueule toi ! »

- Bon, alors disons plutôt que tu as eu un tout petit peu peur pour moi et que ça a fait se focaliser ton attention sur les ennemis à abattre et non sur ma personne, corrige-t-il sur un ton toujours aussi satisfait.

- Mmh ... j'avoue quand même que tu es bon acteur aussi, ronchonne-je en mordant avec agacement dans une brioche.

- Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus, réplique-t-il en affichant un léger sourire.

- Sauf que toi, tu m'as percé à jour ... m'observais-tu donc tant que ça ? Demande-je en oubliant ma bougonnerie et en fendant mon visage angélique d'un sourire aguicheur (_J'me vante pas ! Ce n'est que pure vérité !_).

N'osant répondre, il replonge dans son assiette en rougissant d'un air gêné sous mon regard insistant. Je dois dire que c'est quand même étrange ... de le voir subitement parler avec franchise devant moi, quand on sait qu'il est plutôt du genre à ne jamais dévoiler ce qu'il pense. Mais il me faut bien avouer que ce changement dans nos rapports me convient à merveille. C'est incroyable qu'il arrive autant à lire en moi ... et déroutant d'une certaine façon. Je ne suis vraisemblablement pas aussi doué que je le pensais dans cet exercice. Enfin, avec lui du moins. Il n'en a pas l'air comme ça, mais il fait vraiment attention à tous les détails ... surtout ceux me concernant. En parlant de détails ... tant que la franchise est de mise, autant pousser ma curiosité jusqu'au bout.

- Euh ... Sasuke ?

- Mmh ? Quoi encore ? Me demande-t-il en ne cessant pas de manger.

- Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu n'as rien révélé de mon identité à l'Hokage après la mission ?

Il sourit, un brin moqueur.

- Ça te turlupine vraiment ça, hein ?

- Un peu, avoue-je en haussant brièvement les épaules.

« Un peu beaucoup oui ...

- Je t'ai dit de te taire ! »

- C'est facile, commence Sasuke sur un ton indifférent. J'étais simplement content d'être le seul à connaître toutes les facettes de ta personnalité et je ne voulais pas que qui que ce soit d'autre à part moi n'ait ce privilège.

- Alors ... quand tu m'as dit que tout déballer à la vieille t'aurait ''agacé au-delà de l'imaginable'' ...

- Je l'entendais dans le sens où j'aurais effectivement été très ''agacé'' que quelqu'un d'autre que moi sache ton secret ... et pas parce que ça m'ennuyait de dire que tu étais plus fort que moi. Quoi que pour ce point-là, ça reste encore à prouver, finit-il sur un ton provocateur.

Il me sourit, charmeur tandis que je pique un fard à mon tour. Il poursuit alors son déjeuner, me laissant un poil buggé face à lui. Et puis, détournant moi aussi mon regard pour me concentrer sur mon assiette, je laisse le silence reprendre place. Quelques minutes passent, avant que des coups frappés à la porte ne se fassent soudainement entendre. Sasuke relève la tête en me regardant d'un air affolé.

- Euh ... tu veux que j'aille ouvrir ? Propose-je.

- Non surtout pas ! Répond-t-il précipitamment. C'est sûrement Sakura ! Lorsque nous t'attendions devant le bureau de l'Hokage hier elle m'a dit qu'elle passerait me voir ce matin pour discuter de l'organisation de l'examen Chuunin qui se prépare ... on est chargés de la sécurité du village pendant les épreuves.

- D'accord, mais je ne vois pas ...

- Elle ne sait pas ... pour toi ... ce que je ressens ... enfin j'veux dire ...

Je souris en le voyant devenir rouge comme une pivoine. Compris. Personne ne sait qu'il est de ce bord et encore moins qu'il en pince pour moi ... avec Sakura ça aurait vite fait le tour du village et connaissant le tempérament de Sasuke ...

D'autres coups retentissent alors et le son d'une voix féminine se fait entendre :

- Sasuke ?

L'intéressé se relève en catastrophe, regardant partout autour de lui comme une biche effarouchée ... il est vraiment trop craquant.

- Va lui ouvrir, dis-je en chuchotant. Je m'occupe de tout ça, continue-je en faisant un signe vers la vaisselle sur la table et dans l'évier.

- Je suis désolé ... tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas de ...

- File j'te dis ! Le coupe-je en l'embrassant sur le front. Et n'oublie pas de planquer mes chaussures à l'entrée avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Il me sourit et s'éclipse aussitôt. Puis, usant de mes meilleures tactiques furtives, je cache toute trace d'une présence étrangère sous son toit.

« Je ne pensais pas avoir besoin de mes talents jusque dans la demeure de mon mec ...

- Allez me la fais pas à moi ! Je suis sûr que ce petit jeu de cache-cache t'amuse déjà énormément ! »

Je réprime un sourire ... plutôt mourir que de l'admettre mais ... nan c'est vrai que ça m'amuse. Surtout de le voir si affolé comme ça, si différent de son attitude en public. Et puis de penser qu'il n'est comme ça que pour moi ... j'avoue ça me fait quelque chose quand même !

Une heure plus tard, Sakura s'en va enfin. Sasuke, toujours assis dans son salon, soupire de soulagement.

- Tu vois ? Aucun problème, dis-je en pénétrant dans la pièce.

- Tu m'as impressionné ... encore une fois, me dit-il d'un ton un peu fatigué.

- T'as l'air crevé ... c'est parce que tu es sans arrêt sous tension depuis que tu t'es réveillé ... à cause de moi d'ailleurs, dis-je en baissant la voix.

- Non ce n'est pas vrai !

Il s'est exclamé si brusquement que je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder avec un léger étonnement. Il semble lui-même surpris. D'un air penaud, il détourne les yeux et continue :

- Je veux dire ... après tout c'est moi qui t'ai séduit hier. Tu n'as fait que répondre à mes avances.

- Pourquoi m'avoir séduit si tu ne te sentais pas prêt ? Hier tu paraissais sûr de toi au début, mais par la suite j'ai bien vu que ... que tu n'étais pas habitué à ce genre de chose.

Il reste silencieux une minute. Son regard fuyant m'indique immédiatement qu'il est gêné de devoir répondre à ma question. Le fait que j'ai découvert son inexpérience semble l'avoir troublé et même rendu un peu honteux. Puis il se décide enfin à me regarder du coin des yeux avant de dire :

- Quand j'ai vu qui tu étais vraiment pendant la mission, j'ai été un peu étonné au tout début ... mais ce sentiment a rapidement cédé sa place pour quelque chose de plus chaleureux ... de plus heureux. Je me suis dit « Enfin, il est devenu ce que j'attendais. ». En plus, si tu t'étais déplacé pour me protéger, c'est que j'avais un peu d'intérêt pour toi. Alors je me suis dit que tu ne me rejetterais peut-être pas. Mais j'ai préféré me montrer prudent quand on s'est retrouvés seuls dans la clairière, je n'étais pas encore sûr de savoir comment agir pour la suite. Après, quand tu es venu de toi-même hier soir, j'ai pensé, que c'était la preuve manifeste de toute l'attention que tu me portais et que du coup, ce serait le bon moment ... pour te montrer ce que je ressentais moi aussi afin que tu restes un peu plus longtemps avec moi ... même si ce n'était qu'un peu. Je croyais qu'en te donnant ce que tu voulais, tu continuerais à me regarder. Et si pour cela il m'avait fallu te donner mon corps, et bien je ... enfin ... tu étais dans mon salon, nous étions seuls ... alors ... j'ai cru que ce serait l'occasion rêvée pour ...

Il s'interrompt subitement et n'ose même plus me regarder. Il se mord les lèvres d'un air mal à l'aise, resserrant ses bras autour de lui, pour réprimer les frissons désagréables qui le parcourent.

- Hé ... regarde-moi, dis-je en m'approchant de lui, m'agenouillant devant son fauteuil et le forçant à tourner son visage vers moi. Tu ne dois jamais te sentir obligé de me donner quoi que ce soit. Si jamais tu veux dire non, dis-le simplement ... comme ce matin. N'hésite pas. Je ne veux rien faire qui puisse te blesser.

Il me rend mon sourire et entrelace ses doigts dans les miens, contre ses joues.

- Et puis c'est comme ça que ça marche ... il faut réfléchir à deux dans un couple.

Il relève vivement la tête, autant surpris qu'apeuré.

- Un ... _couple_ ? Répète-t-il à la limite de l'effarement, comme si ce mot avait une bien trop lourde signification.

- Et bien, n'est-ce pas ce que nous sommes à présent ?

- C'est vrai que ... c'est ce que nous semblons ... nous le sommes probablement ... peut-être ... j'en sais rien à vrai dire mais ... mais c'est si ... et les autres ...

- ... Ne sauront absolument rien de tout ça tant que tu ne seras pas prêt à l'annoncer ou même à l'accepter toi-même. Si tu te sens mal à l'aise à l'idée de te mettre officiellement en couple avec moi, rien ne presse. Si à un moment ou à un autre tu veux dire non, dis-le simplement ... tu te souviens ?

Il hoche de la tête et je retrouve enfin le radieux sourire qui m'avait si merveilleusement ébloui ce matin. Nous restons quelques minutes à nous regarder l'un l'autre, profitant de ces derniers moments de tranquillité avant de replonger au cœur de notre quotidien dans le village. Assis sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, je lui caresse les cheveux tandis que sa tête est légèrement appuyée contre mon côté. Aucun mot n'est prononcé, et le silence seul suffit à nous combler en cet instant.

Alors voilà où nous en sommes maintenant ... dans l'intimité il sera mon amant doux et tendre et je le couvrirai d'affection (_Enfin j'espère qu'il aura bientôt ce statut à titre officiel ... je me contenterais même du très officieux en fait !_). En public, nous redevenons simples coéquipiers, lui froid et peu loquace et moi indifférent à ses silences. Ça nous promet des jours mouvementés dans un avenir proche ...

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Bon, niveau action on piétine un chouilla là, mais faut dire aussi que c'est un peu nécessaire pour démêler la tambouille. Alors, Le secret Naru/Sasu face aux autres, qu'est-ce que ça va donner ? On verra ça dans les chapitres suivant à commencer par le 17 : "Double double vie ??" publié le Dimanche 12 Avril.


	17. Double double vie ?

**Auteur :** Lonely Seira

**Titre :** Le temps d'une vie

**Genre :** Romance/Yaoi/UA/OOC

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Naru/Sasu (Autres couples secondaires)

**Disclaimer : **Naruto et ses petits camarades du manga portant le même nom sont la propriété entière et exclusive du divin _Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Double double vie ??**

Quittant furtivement la maison de Sasuke, je retourne chez moi quelques minutes pour me changer. J'ai encore deux heures devant moi avant de devoir me rendre dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Toutes les sensations que j'ai eues ces dernières heures ne cessent de tourner dans ma tête. Je n'en reviens toujours pas de la façon dont ma relation avec Sasuke a évolué ... dire que tous deux n'attendions que ça depuis des années ... tant de temps perdu à se chercher puis se rejeter.

« Et bah mes amis ... que de changements ! Ça me sidère de voir ce que nous sommes devenus l'espace d'une nuit.

- Parce que toi ça t'étonne ?

- Bah un peu quand même. J'ai encore du mal à croire que je puisse ressentir autant de choses pour lui ... et que ce soit à ce point réciproque !

- Si t'étais pas aussi têtu tu l'aurais réalisé il y a bien longtemps. Car autant que je m'en souvienne, l'âne qui ne cessait de dire que l'Uchiha n'était qu'un enfoiré fini que jamais il ne pourrait encadrer ... c'était toi.

- Oh ça va ! Tout le monde peut commettre des erreurs non ?

- Oui mais être atteint d'une cécité si démesurée, faut l'faire ... tu aurais dû écouter ta muse.

- Je sais ... mais j'ai quand même fini par comprendre et au final tout s'est bien passé non ?

- Ouaip ! Le seul problème maintenant ça va être de savoir quand tu vas réussir à le mettre dans ton plumard ...

- Un peu de délicatesse ça ne te ferait vraiment pas de mal ! Je te rappelle quand même que tu parles de mon petit ami là ...

- Officiellement il n'a pas encore accepté d'être ton petit ami ... il a avoué avoir des sentiments très forts pour toi et réciproquement mais ça ne fait pas de vous un couple ... tant qu'il ne l'aura pas dit lui-même.

- Merci j'suis au courant ...

- Je ne comprends pas vraiment sa logique d'ailleurs. Il t'a bien dit qu'il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour toujours garder ton attention, il a éveillé sciemment ton intérêt en te séduisant hier et pourtant ... il n'admet pas être en couple avec toi ... bizarre non ?

- C'est simplement parce que ça rendrait les choses trop réelles. Mets-toi un peu à sa place ... il a toujours été seul et nous n'avons dévoilé nos sentiments qu'il y a quelques heures ... sans compter toutes les émotions qui l'ont successivement traversé et, par-dessus le marché, il éprouve tout ça pour un homme ! Je peux t'assurer que ça mettrait le doute à n'importe qui. Il lui faut juste du temps pour mettre de l'ordre dans son esprit et passer du stade des simples pensées à celui de la concrétisation. C'est pas évident pour tout le monde ce genre de choses ... c'est quand même s'engager dans une relation exclusive et passer tacitement un contrat avec une autre personne. Prendre la décision d'assumer la vie à deux ... c'est même carrément l'angoisse à bien y réfléchir. Tu vois un peu le temps que ça m'a pris pour accepter ça moi ?

- Mouais ... beaucoup de mots pour juste dire qu'en résumé, ce n'est pas encore ton petit ami ... d'ailleurs, comme il n'y a même pas eu d'histoire sexuelle entre vous, votre relation est tout juste équivalente à une forte amitié !

- Bon ça va pinaille pas sur les détails comme ça ... ''petit ami'' c'était juste une façon de parler pour dire qu'il n'a rien à voir avec les conquêtes que j'ai accumulées jusque là.

- En parlant de ça, il ne vaudrait mieux pas qu'il apprenne pour ton tableau de chasse ... ça la foutrait mal !

- J'te l'fais pas dire ... mais il faudra bien que je lui dise quand même. Il arrivera un moment où ça viendra sur le tapis et je me vois mal lui mentir.

- Et puis ce n'est pas comme si tu l'avais trompé ! Tu n'as toujours aimé que lui !

- Inconsciemment oui ... dans les faits c'est encore autre chose, comme tu me l'as si gentiment rappelé y'a pas deux minutes. Les sentiments que j'ai pu éprouver ou juste soupçonner ne m'ont pas empêché de me taper des dizaines d'hommes ... et de femmes aussi.

- Mais tu n'as jamais mis de sentiments dans tes relations ... enfin presque pas.

- Je ne pense pas que ça change le fond du problème. Sans compter qu'il y a aussi ...

- Oui c'est vrai ... il y a ça aussi. Tu comptes lui dire quand ?

- Aucune idée. Je ne saurais même pas comment aborder le sujet de toute façon. T'imagines le truc ? Et ce n'est vraiment pas quelque chose de négligeable comparé au reste. Donc en résumé, ça va pas être de la tarte ... »

Je lâche un soupir impressionnant, digne de Shikamaru, alors que je me dirige vers mon restaurant favori pour un petit repas bien mérité ... c'est que les émotions ça creuse ! Alors que je m'apprête à entrer chez Ichiraku, j'entends une voix énergique m'interpeler :

- Naruto-niichan !!

- Hey ! Konohamaru ! Comment tu vas ? dis-je en me tournant vers un jeune homme qui court vers moi, le visage radieux.

Un jeune homme de 17 ans qui m'arrive au menton ... 1m75 c'est déjà pas mal. Ses cheveux châtains sont toujours dressés sur sa tête, mais son visage a beaucoup mûri pour devenir celui d'un homme. Son sourire charmeur doit faire de sacrés ravages et ses yeux noisettes pétillent d'énergie. Sa longue écharpe a été remplacée par un bandana noir noué autour du cou ... plus classe. Sa stature en impose déjà plus que lorsqu'il était un gamin chétif et bruyant. Il faut dire ce qui est, il est plutôt bien foutu ce môme.

- Ouah j'en reviens pas ! C'est vraiment toi ? J'ai du mal à te reconnaître ! T'as l'air trop balèze et puis il est super classe ton manteau ! S'exclame-t-il en me regardant des pieds à la tête.

- Merci ... il faut dire que ça fait un bout de temps depuis que je suis parti. Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

- Hé hé ! Je suis Chuunin maintenant ! Clame-t-il en montrant fièrement son uniforme. J'ai été promu durant l'examen d'il y a trois ans.

- Toutes mes félicitations ! Mais en fait ... je l'avais déjà remarqué, dis-je en faisant mine d'enlever une poussière de sa veste d'uniforme. Dis-moi plutôt quelque chose que j'ignore !

- Bof, pas grand chose de mon côté, dit-il en détournant les yeux et en rosissant très discrètement. Mais toi par contre, tu dois avoir des dizaines d'aventures à me raconter ! Et puis sûrement que t'es revenu avec un tas de nouvelles techniques super ! Enchaîne-t-il immédiatement alors que ses yeux se remettent à briller comme ceux d'un enfant.

- Mmh ... une autre fois peut-être.

- Ah j'allais oublier ! J'ai été envoyé par l'Hokage en fait ... elle voudrait te voir à 13h pile dans son bureau, dit-il en se grattant le menton.

Je regarde ma montre ... 13h05 ...

- Putain mais tu pouvais pas le dire plus tôt !

Je m'éclipse en vitesse après lui avoir mis une claque derrière la tête. Une minute plus tard, je suis à la fenêtre du bureau de la vieille. Elle n'a pas remarqué ma présence ... trop occupée à jouer avec porcinet (_Nan Kyuu tu peux pas en faire ton déjeuner ! Mais un rôti de porc ça me calerait bien un coin en attendant les ramen ... merde j'ai faim moi !_). Je me racle la gorge pour signaler ma présence. Tsunade sursaute et se retourne vers moi.

- Je peux entrer ?

- Tu es en retard ...

- Le messager s'est perdu en route.

- Peu importe, on a à parler.

J'entre et referme la fenêtre derrière moi avant d'aller me poster devant son bureau. J'attends qu'elle retourne s'asseoir derrière.

- Comme tu le sais sûrement, l'examen Chuunin va avoir lieu d'ici moins d'une semaine.

- Oui, Sasuke m'en a parlé ce matin.

- Je voudrais que tu y participes, me dit-elle d'entrée.

- Pardon ? dis-je totalement éberlué. Attendez là ... c'était ça votre super idée pour me sortir de ma condition de Genin ? Alors là pas question !

- Pourquoi refuser ? Avec tes talents ce ne sera qu'une formalité.

- C'est justement ça le problème ! Avez-vous oublié que la troisième étape se déroule devant le public ? Il n'est pas question que je montre mes pouvoirs devant tant de monde.

- Tu n'auras pas à le faire. Tu ne devras pas le faire d'ailleurs ! Vu la force de tes adversaires, tu risquerais de les tuer.

- Mais puisque vous connaissez ma force, quel besoin avez-vous de me faire passer cet examen ?

- Moi je la connais, mais pas les autres. Si je t'élève au rang de Chuunin, voire de Juunin comme ça, ça va soulever des questions ... si on met Yoru de côté, c'est quand même bien toi qui es désireux de protéger le secret lié à ta puissance non ? Assume maintenant.

- Oui mais là vous poussez un peu ... l'examen Chuunin bon sang !

- Je le sais bien, mais c'est un rite de passage obligatoire pour tout ninja ... et pas seulement ceux de Konoha, cela concerne tous les autres villages cachés. C'est un accord entre nous. Si je me permets de promouvoir des ninjas de mon propre chef, notre arrangement avec les autres villages n'aurait même plus lieu d'être. Dans ma position je ne peux pas prendre des décisions à la légère.

- Et puis comment voulez-vous que je fasse ça ? L'examen réclame une équipe de trois aspirants à chaque fois. Sakura et Sasuke ont déjà été promus depuis un moment et je refuse que vous me colliez n'importe qui dans les pattes.

- J'en ai discuté avec le Kazekage de Suna, qui a d'ailleurs semblé beaucoup s'amuser de cette situation (_Tu perds rien pour attendre mon petit Gaara ... attends un peu que je te mette la main dessus !_), et nous sommes d'accord pour que tu te présentes en candidat libre.

- Trouvez une autre solution, je refuse d'accepter ces termes.

- Pourquoi nom d'un chien ?

- Parce que mes adversaires sont foutus d'avance ... ils partent perdants avant même de commencer et je refuse de leur ôter cette chance de devenir Chuunin. Quelle que soit la façon dont on regarde cela, ma participation à cet examen est totalement injuste pour les autres ninjas ... pour _tous _les autres ninjas.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas rester Genin à cause de ça ?

- Mon grade n'a que peu d'importance, ça ne m'empêchera pas de faire mon boulot ...

Elle me sourit.

- Je savais parfaitement que tu dirais ça, me sort-elle alors. Tu as vraiment grandi Naruto.

- Alors pourquoi me l'avoir proposé ?

- Parce qu'en fait, je mourais d'envie de voir ta tête quand je te lâcherais cette bombe !

- Vous ...

- C'est bon ne t'énerve pas ! Tu t'imagines quand même pas que c'était vraiment ça ma brillante idée ?

- J'y ai cru l'espace d'un instant ...

- Non ... bien que ça m'aurait arrangée que tu acceptes. Mais ce que je voulais te proposer est tout autre, me dit-elle en reprenant un ton des plus sérieux. Suis-moi.

Elle se lève alors puis pénètre dans une petite pièce attenante au bureau. Elle ressemble à une sorte de boudoir épuré de tout ornement et de toute marque personnelle. Il doit s'agir d'un endroit réservé à l'usage unique de l'Hokage. Il y fait sombre et seules quelques lampes diffusent une faible lumière, faisant danser les ombres sur les murs. Je referme la porte derrière nous avant qu'elle ne reprenne à voix basse.

- Il fallait que je sois sûre que nous soyons à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes avant de poursuivre.

Puis, je la vois tendre la main vers le tiroir d'un petit secrétaire se trouvant à côté d'une banquette à l'aspect miteux et néanmoins confortable. Elle en ressort une boîte qu'elle me tend ensuite.

- Ouvre-la.

Je m'exécute un peu perplexe et découvre, en soulevant le couvercle, un masque de bois qui ressemble vaguement à mon masque d'argent. Je la regarde, de plus en plus étonné, alors qu'elle me sourit toujours d'un air mystérieux.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Je voudrais que tu mettes l'ensemble de ton potentiel au service de ton village tout en respectant ta demande de garder ton veux que tu rejoignes les Anbu sous ce masque.

Je la regarde en ayant l'air de ne pas avoir imprimé un traître mot de ce qu'elle m'a dit ... pourtant, j'ai bien saisi les moindres possibilités que peut m'offrir ce poste. Je ne pouvais vraiment pas rêver mieux comme évolution de carrière ! Ça pourrait même s'avérer utile, surtout avec tout ce que je vais avoir à faire.

- Normalement, les prétendants au titre d'Anbu sont triés sur le volet par une série de tests et d'épreuves qui permet de ne sélectionner que les meilleurs parmi les ninjas de rang Juunin. Mais au final, le choix des Anbu revient à l'Hokage seul qui se garde le droit de connaître leur identité. Le conseil et les autres ninjas et même les autres Anbu ne peuvent rien en savoir. Bien que tu sois encore Genin, je peux donc me servir du couvert de ce secret pour te faire cette proposition. Et comme je ne te ferai pas travailler au sein d'une équipe dans l'immédiat, je n'aurai pas non plus à informer le capitaine Anbu de ta nomination. C'est lui qui fait passer les épreuves en temps normal, mais là, je me passerai de ces formalités puisque je connais tes aptitudes. Ce que je te propose, c'est de redevenir Yoru, au grand jour, lorsque tu mettras ce masque.

- C'est impossible.

Cette fois-ci c'est à son tour de me lancer un regard interloqué.

- Comment ça impossible ?

- Sous ce masque, dis-je en le saisissant, je ne pourrai jamais être Yoru. Il n'existe que sous mon masque d'argent et ne peut être ce ténébreux rêve que durant la nuit ... c'est ainsi que ça doit être.

- Pas question que tu portes ton propre masque quand tu seras en mission pour Konoha, ça reviendrait à annoncer que Yoru appartient à ce village.

- Alors je ne peux pas être Yoru pour Konoha. De toute façon, je refuse de mettre toute l'immensité de ses pouvoirs sous les ordres de qui que ce soit.

- Mais ...

- Par contre, je veux bien vous prêter une partie de sa force, ce qui, je pense, sera plus que suffisant. Yoru peut bien accepter de se plier à vos lois, malgré qu'il n'ait jamais eu à obéir à qui que ce soit, mais ce ne sera pas sous ce nom ...

Je réfléchis un instant. Tsunade-baachan ne dit rien, attendant d'entendre ma réponse définitive. J'élève le masque en bois devant mes yeux et le regarde fixement. Il représente aussi un doux visage d'un blanc pur mais sur celui-ci, trois cicatrices sont dessinées sur l'œil droit tandis qu'un filet de sang s'échappe de la commissure des lèvres à gauche ... la vieille savait parfaitement ce qui me plairait. Puis je me décide enfin à parler :

- Alors, tu seras Yue, la lune (_En chinois_), dis-je en direction de l'objet. Il est normalement de coutume que les Anbu portent des noms ayant trait aux animaux et que cela se voit sur le masque qu'ils portent, mais comme Tsunade-baachan m'a fait la faveur de te donner ce visage, c'est ainsi que je te baptise.

Je reporte mon attention sur l'Hokage, assez perturbée par mon comportement. Parler de Yoru comme s'il s'agissait d'un autre, parler à mon masque comme s'il s'agissait d'une personne ... elle devra s'y habituer. J'ai fait de mon masque d'argent la marque de la personnalité de Yoru, c'est lui qui me transforme. Autrement dit, lorsque je ne le porte pas, je ne peux pas être Yoru. Il est un prolongement de moi-même, tout comme Miroku. Alors avec Yue, je me forge une nouvelle personnalité, un alter-ego de Yoru ... bien moins puissant, mais suffisamment pour Konoha.

Je garde la force de Yoru pour protéger celui que j'aime, sa puissance étant symbolisée par l'argent. Son autre facette plus faible est symbolisée par le bois : Yue, dont la force servira à protéger le village. Et puis officiellement, ne restera que Naruto, le Genin. Trois versions de moi-même qui ont chacune un but. Yue me servira d'intermédiaire entre la toute puissance de Yoru et l'apparente normalité de Naruto. Ça me permettra au moins d'avoir des missions intéressantes.

- Alors ainsi, nous avons un accord, dis-je finalement.

- Parfait ! Me répond l'Hokage. Mais j'avoue que ton comportement m'a vraiment surprise. Pourquoi t'être adressé à ce masque comme ça ? Et cette façon de parler de toi à la troisième personne ...

(_Comme je le pensais ..._).

- Parce que ce masque, c'est Yue. Mon autre masque, c'est Yoru. Moi, je ne suis que Naruto. Vous comprenez ?

- Moui ... vaguement.

« Tu vois demi-portion, je ne suis pas le seul à me dire que tu vas tourner schizo ... une troisième personnalité hein ?

- Oui. Trois objectifs, trois personnalités ... logique.

- Ok, j'te suis. Mais ça ne commence pas à devenir vraiment compliqué là ?

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien d'abord l'histoire avec Sasuke qui doit finalement t'amener à jouer un double jeu ... la vérité en privé et puis le mensonge pour que les autres ne découvrent rien. Et maintenant, tu nous refais la même avec ton boulot ? Officieusement Yue, officiellement Naruto ... un quadruple jeu ?

- Au moins, on ne risque pas de s'ennuyer !

- Fais juste gaffe à ne pas t'emmêler les crayons entre tous tes rôles, ça serait con !

- Confiance, ça se simplifiera avec le temps ! »

Alors que je clos cette conversation intérieure, Tsunade me fait signe de quitter notre confinement. Nous sortons tous deux du boudoir avant qu'elle ne se dirige vers son bureau. Je prends finalement congé de ma supérieure, mon ''nouveau moi'' dissimulé sous mon manteau. Je m'apprête à quitter le bureau, mais m'arrête finalement pour poser une toute dernière question :

- Il y a une personne que je souhaiterais informer de ce changement ... est-ce possible ?

- Non Naruto, je suis désolée mais il y a bien trop de risques si d'autres venaient à savoir cela. Le secret est l'essence même de la réussite dans ce cas-là, garde-le bien en tête.

- Bien. Je comprends.

La main sur la poignée, l'Hokage m'interpelle une dernière fois :

- Naruto ! À qui voulais-tu le dire ?

Je me tourne vers elle en souriant d'un air mystérieux puis ouvre la porte avant de disparaître dans la seconde qui suit ... à qui voulais-je le dire ? À une personne qui me tuerait si son nom sortait de ma bouche pour une raison pareille.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Et oui, une personnalité de plus ! Il commence à y avoir du monde dans la tête de notre bisho ! Mercredi 15 Avril, ne manquez pas le chapitre 18 "Trois vies, trois fois plus d'ennuis..." avec une possible surprise ! ^^


	18. Trois vies, trois fois plus d'ennuis

**Auteur :** Lonely Seira

**Titre :** Le temps d'une vie

**Genre :** Romance/Yaoi/UA/OOC

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Naru/Sasu (Autres couples secondaires)

**Disclaimer :** Naruto et ses petits camarades du manga portant le même nom sont la propriété entière et exclusive du divin _Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Trois vies, trois fois plus d'ennuis ...**

« Bon ... alors là ça va effectivement commencer à devenir tendu ...

- J'te l'avais bien dit !

- Lâche-moi les Kunai ! Je réfléchis ! ... Si je ne peux rien dire à Sasuke, ça sera plus dur à gérer. En le mettant dans la confidence, je me serais limité à deux vies : une privée et une publique. Mais là ...

- Tu peux toujours le lui dire sans en faire part à l'Hokage ...

- Mmh ... ce serait désobéir à un ordre direct. Pas envisageable vu ma situation. Tsunade-baachan a risqué gros pour me réintégrer au village sans faire de vagues, maintenant elle m'offre ce poste qui exauce mes souhaits à la perfection. J'ai des scrupules quand même !

- Mais en même temps, comme tu l'as dit, en faire part à Sasuke reviendrait simplement à ajouter un secret dans votre cercle privé.

- Bon ... je vais voir comment je m'en sors sur quelques jours et puis j'aviserai ensuite. Pour le moment, on ne dit rien ! »

13h45. Vais-je enfin pouvoir aller déguster mes Ramen ? Le fait de voir Sasuke débouler devant moi, seul, me fait penser que non. Bon ok on joue le jeu du glaçon ... la partie commence.

- Naruto.

- Sasuke.

On se regarde froidement, mais mon corps est en ébullition ... comme un volcan en érection ... non, _éruption_ ! C'est ça ! J'ai chaud partout quoi ... et à voir son regard, je devine qu'il est dans le même état que moi (_Putain je vais lui sauter dessus si on continue à se regarder comme ça ! J'ai l'impression d'être un animal en chaleur. Bon tant pis, j'me laisse aller ... prudemment_). Je me concentre quelques secondes. Personne dans les parages, quelques passants au loin ... c'est parfait !

Je prends vivement Sasuke par le bras. Il s'apprête à protester mais je ne lui laisse même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Arrivés dans une petite ruelle en cul-de-sac plongée dans la pénombre, je le plaque contre le mur en lui tenant les poignets au-dessus de la tête, et l'embrasse avec ardeur. Il veut résister quelques secondes, mais se laisse finalement faire en gémissant faiblement de plaisir. Enfin, je m'éloigne de lui. Il me regarde, les joues en feu et l'air furieux.

- T'es inconscient putain ! Et si quelqu'un nous avait vus ?

- N'oublie pas à qui tu parles Sasu, dis-je en me rapprochant de lui d'une démarche féline. J'ai bien pris soin de vérifier que personne ne nous avait remarqués avant de goûter à tes lèvres si douces.

Est-ce qu'on peut faire plus rouge que rouge ? Je crois que oui si on en juge la coloration démente qui monte jusqu'à ses oreilles ... trop craquant !

- Bon, dit-il d'un air gêné en détournant les yeux. Ça va pour cette fois, mais ne me surprends plus comme ça !

- Si tu continues à être aussi sensuel et désirable, je ne peux rien te promettre, dis-je en le regardant de haut en bas avec une lueur gourmande au fond des yeux.

- Arrête de dire ce genre de chose aussi facilement ! S'exclame-t-il, dans un chuchotement en fronçant les sourcils tout en me gratifiant d'un regard noir.

Je ris de bon cœur en quittant la ruelle derrière lui. Nous marchons tous les deux sans rien dire ... mais je meurs toujours de faim moi !

- Des Ramen ça te dit ? Je n'ai pas encore mangé.

Il me transperce de nouveau avec ses yeux noirs assassins, énervé que je lui fasse ce genre de propositions. Il semble se faire violence quelques instants avant de finalement lâcher :

- D'accord ... mais juste un bol alors !

Ravi de l'avoir vu craquer si aisément, nous nous dirigeons sans un mot vers Ichiraku ... moi, le visage impassible mais avec une petite voix dans la tête qui ne cesse de hurler « YATTA ! », lui, le visage inexpressif, mais le cerveau à l'envers au vu de ce sentiment de nervosité que je sens émaner de lui ... même si ce n'est qu'infime !

Chez Ichiraku, nous sommes assis l'un à côté de l'autre ... pas trop proches pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, mais suffisamment pour savourer ce repas comme un couple (_Je sais Kyuu-sama on n'est pas encore en couple ... lâche-moi avec ça !_). Je peux sentir une excitation mêlée à un certain malaise s'échapper de son corps tout entier, alors que le mien se met à brûler plus ardemment que jamais. Ce moment de pur bonheur silencieux se fait alors brusquement interrompre par Shikamaru, passant devant le restaurant dans un soupir à vous fendre le cœur, suivi de ses deux coéquipiers qui se chamaillent ... à propos d'une petite brune apparemment.

Remarquant notre présence, il se dirige vers nous en affichant un air interrogateur :

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là tous les deux ?

Sasuke reste parfaitement imperturbable, continuant à manger. Moi je lui réponds, tout aussi impassible entre deux bouchées :

- On mange ... ça paraît pourtant évident.

- Je le vois bien ça ... mais comment ça se fait que vous soyez _tous les deux _? Insiste Shikamaru, rejoint pas Chôji et Ino qui ont cessé de s'engueuler.

Je sens Sasuke parcouru d'un frisson discret à l'entente de cette question. Je me charge de répondre, puisqu'il est sensé être réputé pour ne jamais rien dire (_Et quand bien même, je ne le sens pas super motivé pour s'embarquer dans ce type de conversations_).

- Sasuke a eu la gentillesse de me rappeler que je lui devais un repas depuis qu'il m'avait donné une partie de son bentô lors de notre premier entraînement avec Kakashi ... du coup, obligé de raquer pour lui. Pas l'choix, il m'a choppé au moment où j'allais entrer manger, dis-je en sortant un soupir exaspéré.

Sasuke arque élégamment un sourcil pour me signifier son ennui face à ma plainte et je lui réponds par une moue agacée.

- Vous n'allez donc jamais arrêter avec vos chamailleries ? S'exclame Ino. Je plains cette pauvre Sakura qui se retrouve au milieu de deux zigotos comme vous !

Je hausse les épaules et reporte mon attention sur mon quatrième bol. Après nous avoir salués brièvement, les trois s'éloignent, Ino et Chôji reprenant leur dispute.

- C'était juste, murmure Sasuke en ne décollant pas les yeux de son bol vide.

- Mais non t'inquiète, ils y ont cru après tout ?

- Cette fois-ci oui, mais pourras-tu toujours trouver de si bonnes excuses à l'avenir ? En dehors de nos missions, il est imprudent de nous montrer ensemble ... enfin au moins pour les repas j'veux dire. On est équipiers alors traîner ensemble n'est pas si étrange, sauf que même gamins, on ne mangeait que très rarement tous les deux ... voire jamais en fait.

- Je ne cesserai jamais de vouloir être avec toi ... fais-moi confiance, se voir de temps en temps ne posera aucun problème.

- Je sais. Mais si on pouvait éviter les questions ça m'arrangerait. J'ai horreur que les gens mettent leur nez dans mes affaires. La curiosité est vraiment le défaut le plus exaspérant qui soit chez l'être humain, dit-il d'une voix agacée.

- Moi ça ne me dérange pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, il est clair qu'il ne faudra pas réitérer ça trop souvent. Être proche de toi sans pouvoir te toucher ça ne fait que multiplier mon envie de te sauter dessus.

Je le vois se tortiller, mal à l'aise sur sa chaise. Il semble un peu gêné et anxieux.

- Relax, je ne vais rien te faire Sasu, dis-je en le regardant d'un air rassurant.

Il sourit, puis attend patiemment que je finisse de manger. Trois nouveaux bols plus tard, je paie notre consommation avant de proposer à Sasuke un petit détour par notre terrain d'entraînement. Nous parlons de banalités alors que nous marchons nonchalamment dans la rue, comme si nous nous fichions pas mal d'être en présence l'un de l'autre.

- Au fait, t'étais pas sensé bosser aujourd'hui ? M'enquis-je brusquement. Sakura n'était pas venue pour ça tout à l'heure ?

- Tu ne nous as pas écoutés ? S'étonne-t-il légèrement.

- Non pas vraiment, j'ai juste médité un peu dans la cuisine en t'attendant.

Il hausse un sourcil mais ne relève pas mon étrange activité. Il me répond ensuite :

- Elle est venue pour planifier la journée de demain. Niveau taf c'est plutôt tranquille aujourd'hui et comme j'ai été ''blessé'' pendant la mission, elle m'a dit que je pouvais me reposer encore.

- Deux jours de repos pour si peu ?

- Elle essayait juste de me dire poliment qu'on pouvait bien se passer de mes services pour quelques heures ... pas plus mal, la logistique que réclame ce bazar est d'un ennui effroyable. Ça me prend la tête, l'action me convient bien mieux.

- Et pour te dire ça, elle préfère sous-entendre que t'es une petite nature ? M'esclaffe-je à moitié.

- Logique féminine, dit-il simplement. J'me demande plus pourquoi je n'aime pas les femmes.

- On croirait entendre Shikamaru.

- Ne me compare pas à cet invétéré flemmard !

- C'est plutôt flatteur que je te compare au plus intelligent d'entre nous non ? À moins que son QI ait fortement baissé pendant mon absence ... ce dont je doute singulièrement.

- Non, il n'a pas changé ... pas changé du tout d'ailleurs. Il se fout toujours de tout ce qui se passe ... c'est peut-être pour ça que je le déteste moins que les autres. Il est trop paresseux pour s'épuiser à porter des jugements sur les gens, moi y compris.

- Dis pas ça, je suis sûr que tu ne les détestes pas vraiment.

- Nh.

Ni confirmé, ni infirmé ... je le reconnais bien là à esquiver les sujets qui l'ennuient. Nous marchons encore vers les limites du village, nous complaisant dans un silence qui s'avère bien reposant après toutes les discussions que nous avons eues depuis hier. Les rues se font de plus en plus désertes, le calme règne, jusqu'à ce qu'un appel retentissant ne vienne nous vriller les oreilles.

- Sasuke-kuuun !

- Oh non, pas elle ! L'entends-je soupirer alors que je me retourne vers la propriétaire de cette voix perçante qui arrive vers nous en courant.

- Qui est-ce ? Demande-je en détaillant la jeune fille de 17 ou 18 ans, encastrée dans des fringues supra-moulantes et qui arbore de courts cheveux noirs et des yeux verts, tranchant sur sa peau mate au-dessus de son nez aquilin.

- Une emmerdeuse, me répond-t-il en affichant le regard noir de ses grands jours.

La jeune fille lui sourit à pleines dents, apparemment inconsciente du fait que les yeux qui la fusillent sur place ont réellement le pouvoir de tuer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Toriko ? L'interroge Sasuke sur un ton acide.

- Je voulais te demander si tu travailles aujourd'hui, répond la dénommée Toriko en battant des cils.

- Tu vois bien que non de toute évidence ... sauf si la mission d'un ninja peut consister en une promenade en ville.

- Tu es drôle Sasuke-kun ! Lâche-t-elle en même temps qu'un pouffement.

(_Sasuke ? Drôle ? Bah on aura tout vu_).

- Qui est ton ami ? Demande-t-elle subitement en tournant son regard scrutateur vers moi.

- Personne, répond mon brun avec hargne.

- Uzumaki Naruto, lance-je à l'attention de la demoiselle qui fait vadrouiller son regard brillant de Sasuke à moi.

- Enchanté ! Répond-t-elle alors en me décochant _the _sourire Colgate. Dis Sasuke, Mika et moi on va boire un café, vous voulez venir ? Propose-t-elle alors en allumant ouvertement Sasuke.

« Qu'elle continue comme ça et je la dézingue !

- Ce n'est qu'une ado, gamin.

- Rien à foutre. Passage express en mode Yoru et on ne retrouvera jamais son corps. T'as vu comment elle le regarde ? »

J'entends le bourdonnement grave de la voix du Kitsune qui répond à ma question, mais je n'en ai cure. Présentement, je ne sens qu'une envie de meurtre qui ... (_Raaah elle lui a attrapé le bras ! Vas-y qu'est-ce t'as à me zieuter avec ton regard de crapeau globuleux maintenant ? Tu veux qu'on s'frite c'est ça !_). Le reste de la conversation me passe totalement au-dessus de la tête. Tout ce que je vois maintenant, c'est cette ... chose, qui dévore Sasuke des yeux alors que celui-ci la fixe aussi. Elle reporte à nouveau son attention sur moi, Sasuke fronce les sourcils (_Pfiouh ! Ce regard de tueur qu'il lui lance ... impressionnant !_). Nouveau bourdonnement dans ma tête, mais je n'écoute toujours pas. Enfin, l'intruse s'éloigne de nous en faisant un petit signe de la main vers MON petit-ami (_Enfin ... mon ''presque'' petit-ami_). Je l'entends alors soupirer à côté de moi.

- Bon débarras.

- Elle ... est mignonne, dis-je sur un ton glacial.

- Tu trouves ? Demande-t-il d'une voix neutre.

- On dirait que tu lui plais, ajoute-je en essayant d'adopter un air détaché.

- On dirait, répond-t-il en reprenant notre route vers le terrain d'entraînement.

Je le rejoins et marche à son côté en foulant quelques pierres du bout de ma chaussure pour les envoyer valser au loin.

- Tu ne la trouves pas jolie toi ? Demande-je en refusant de regarder autre chose que mes chaussures.

- Pourquoi tu ... commence-t-il avant de s'interrompre en pleine course.

Je relève la tête, intrigué par sa soudaine interruption et découvre son air hébété.

- Nan j'le crois pas, souffle-t-il d'une voix atterrée.

- Quoi ?

- T'es jaloux !

- Pff ! Même pas en rêve.

- Mais si tu l'es ! Oh la galère.

- Eh ! C'est pas à toi de me jeter la pierre sur ce coup-là !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est sensé vouloir dire ?

- Fais l'innocent tiens ! Le regard assassin que tu lui as lancé quand elle s'est intéressée à moi, je ne pense pas l'avoir imaginé.

- T'es aveugle ou quoi ? Me dit-il en me regardant d'un air presque stupéfait. Elle me sort par les yeux cette nana ! Je lui ai lancé le même regard tout au long de la conversation. Si ça n'avait pas été une civile, je l'aurais refroidie avec mon Sharingan sans hésiter quand j'ai cru qu'elle allait nous bousiller la journée en se tapant l'incruste avec nous.

- Mouais ... c'est ça, marmonne-je sur un ton bougon.

- Tu dis ça pour détourner l'attention de toi ... ça confirme bien ce que je disais. T'es _jaloux_ ! Répète-t-il avec presque du dépit dans la voix.

- Et quand bien même j'le serais, dis pas ça comme si c'était une tare ! Ça montre juste que je tiens à toi, réplique-je immédiatement.

- Non, de mon point de vue ça montre que tu n'as pas entièrement confiance en moi, contre-t-il avec énervement.

- Tout de suite les grands mots ! Bien sûr que j'ai confiance en toi ! C'est quoi cette manie de toujours voir le pire ?

- Je ne vois pas le pire, je suis juste réaliste.

- Réaliste dans un monde d'aigris cyniques ça c'est clair, mais pas ici.

- Aigri cynique ? Simplement à cause de la conception que j'ai de la jalousie ? Merci du compliment ! Lâche-t-il en affichant un air tant furieux que vexé.

- Je te dis juste qu'être jaloux du contact que tu peux entretenir avec les autres devrait être flatteur pour toi parce que ça montre que je veux te préserver de ceux qui voudraient t'arracher à moi ... j'ai jamais dit que c'était toi qui allais me lâcher !

- Oh arrête ! Soupire-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Le refrain « Je me méfie de la Terre entière sauf de toi » c'est vraiment le truc le plus lourd que j'ai entendu.

- Soyons sérieux une minute tu veux ? Est-ce que tu te rends seulement compte de l'effet que tu produis chez les autres ? Lui demande-je en essayant de contenir la colère qui commence à gronder en moi face à son entêtement injustifié.

- Je leur donne des envies de meurtres ? Me répond-t-il avec neutralité.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, dis-je en balayant l'air d'une main impatiente. Suffit de voir comment cette fille te dévorait des yeux !

- Pitié ne te sers pas d'elle comme excuse pour justifier ton attitude déraisonnable ! Cette fille est totalement siphonnée ! C'est même pas un grain qu'elle a, c'est tout le bac à sable ! Alors ne prends pas son cas pour une généralité !

- Mais y'en a d'autres j'suis sûr, dis-je en affichant une moue aussi boudeuse que convaincue.

- Dans ton délire paranoïaque, y'a la Terre entière ! ... Bon sang ! Je fuis les femmes à cause de toute leur psychologie compliquée et des emmerdes que ça peut entraîner et voilà que je m'entiche d'un mec jaloux c'est bien ma veine, se lamente-t-il.

- Bah, il fallait bien que j'aie au moins un défaut sinon t'aurais pas pu tenir la comparaison, tu m'en aurais voulu et tu m'aurais déjà plaqué.

- T'as fini ton petit film ? C'est vraiment pas la modestie qui t'étouffe mon pauvre.

- Quoi ? T'as peur que j'te pique ta palme d'or du mec le plus sûr de lui et hautain de la planète ? Demande-je en esquissant un sourire narquois.

- Essaie toujours Monsieur-j'ai-la-grosse-tête-et-je-suis-le-type-le-plus-parfait-de-l'univers, rétorque-t-il en me rendant le même sourire.

- Si tu dis que j'ai la grosse tête, c'est que tu ne t'es pas récemment regardé dans un miroir. Avec cette façon que tu as de regarder tout le monde de haut, je suis surpris que tu n'aies pas déjà plié sous le poids de ton énorme caboche.

- Et toi, si tu t'es pas écroulé sous le poids de la tienne c'est parce que depuis tout môme t'es habitué aux lourdes charges avec la masse de ta connerie ?

- Eh ! J'étais pas si con que ça quand j'étais môme ! M'indigne-je derechef.

« C'est pas ce que tu disais y'a quelques jours ...

- Putain te la ramène pas toi !

- Ah ! Bah v'là que tu m'écoutes maintenant ! Sympa de m'avoir ignoré tout à l'heure ! Bon, avant de t'enfoncer davantage...

- Non c'est bon j'te dis ! Te mêle pas de ça. »

- T'étais pas con ... juste incroyablement stupide ! Entends-je alors que je réintègre ma dispute... conversation avec Sasuke.

- T'as pourtant craqué pour ce type stupide à ce que je sache ! Réponds-je au tac-au-tac sans prendre une seconde de réflexion.

- Ma mère a dû me laisser tomber sur la tête quand j'étais bébé ...

- Ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses.

- Usuratonkachi !

- Teme !

- Baka !

- C'est celui qui l'dit qui l'est !

- Nan mais t'as quel âge ?

- Peuh !

Sur quoi, chacun de nous détourne la tête d'un air rageur en fusillant du regard tout ce qui vient à nous passer sous les yeux. Lui se tient tout à fait rigidement et marche d'un pas raide et vif tandis qu'à côté, j'enfonce mes mains dans mes poches et carre les épaules en avançant au même rythme d'un pas plus lourd.

« Nom d'un humain ! C'était vraiment n'importe quoi cette dispute ! Vous sortez de la maternelle ou quoi ?

- C'est lui qu'a commencé !

- Dis encore une seule débilité de ce genre et j'te ferai tâter de mes crocs !

- Tsss ...

- Quoi ? Tu crois que je n'oserais pas peut-être ? Cesse donc de te comporter comme un crétin et excuse-toi !

- Et pourquoi ce serait à moi de...

- Excuse-toi c'est tout ! Bordel la vie de couple ça te réussit pas sale gosse !

- Je croyais qu'on n'était pas encore un couple ?

- Tu veux mon pied au cul morveux ?!

- Mais c'est...

- Boucle-la et va lui présenter des excuses ! Marre de tes gamineries !

- Mais...

- C'est ça ou je vous sépare pour de bon !

- Du calme ! Sois pas extrême comme ça.

- Comporte-toi en adulte c'est tout ce que je te demande !

- C'est bon t'énerve pas... »

Je soupire discrètement et lance un furtif regard vers Sasuke. Il boude toujours ... enfin je suppose qu'il boude parce que tout ce qu'il affiche c'est un visage impassible doublé d'un mutisme tout à fait usuel chez lui ... pas évident de lire plus (_Prends ton courage à deux paluches mon pote et vas-y !_).

- Euh ... Sasuke, je ... commence-je à balbutier en essayant de retrouver mon sang froid (_Après y avoir réfléchi_ _une seconde en regardant ça avec un peu de recul, c'est vrai que j'me suis comporté comme une ado pré-pubère ... la honte !_).

Alors que je me perds dans mes pensées pour tenter de ramener la conversation à la douce atmosphère que nous partagions avant l'arrivée de cette ... envoyée du Diable, Sasuke continue d'avancer, ses yeux fixes ne décrochant pas du sol. Il est passé de l'impassibilité à l'énervement au simple son de ma voix. Ça craint ...

- Bon ... je suis désolé, parvins-je enfin à lâcher. J'me suis laissé emporter ...

Silence.

- Dis ... j'fais un effort pas croyable là. Tu pourrais peut-être...

- J'étais jaloux, l'entends-je alors subitement marmonner.

- ... Quoi ?

- Ça va, ne me fais pas répéter ! S'exclame-t-il en plantant son regard noir dans mes yeux, alors que j'essaie vainement de retenir un sourire satisfait. Je trouve que la jalousie est un sentiment irrationnel et inutile alors ça m'emmerde d'en être victime, continue-t-il en marmonnant avec exaspération.

- Victime ? Tu dis ça comme si ça t'avait agressé.

- J'me sens agressé ... c'est pas naturel pour moi de ressentir ça. J'suis même pas sûr de savoir ce que je dois en faire de cette impression sortie de je ne sais où.

- Rien, réponds-je en haussant les épaules, sentant subitement un gros poids s'ôter de mes épaules. C'est un sentiment incontrôlable qui ne sert à rien, ajoute-je face à son regard interrogateur. Ce n'est qu'une sonnette d'alarme que ton esprit tire lorsqu'il sent un danger en présence d'un intrus s'approchant de quelque chose qui t'est précieux.

- Voilà que tu te mets à jouer les psychologues maintenant ...

- Je te fais juste part de ce que j'ai appris en grandissant.

- Et bien je n'aime pas ça.

- Que je te fasse part de mon avis ?

- Mais non, la jalousie !

- Ah ... c'est parce que tu ne peux pas le contrôler ?

- Nh ... j'ai horreur de perdre le contrôle.

- C'est pas une perte de contrôle totale là, faut pas exagérer.

- Quelle que soit l'ampleur du dérapage, c'est toujours trop.

- Question de point de vue. Mais franchement, t'avais absolument pas de quoi être jaloux, personne ne s'est intéressé à moi.

- Tsss. Tu pouvais bien me faire des remarques, vraiment !

- Sur quoi ?

- Sur le fait que je ne semble pas réaliser l'effet que je produis sur les gens. Quand on marchait en ville tout à l'heure, la plupart des filles comme des garçons te bouffaient littéralement des yeux.

- Je n'avais pas fait attention.

- Ce n'était pourtant pas discret ...

- Comment voulais-tu que je le remarque alors que je ne vois rien d'autre que toi lorsque nous sommes ensemble ?

Il sursaute très discrètement alors que ses joues se teintent d'une très fugace couleur rosée (_Marrant comme il parvient à contrôler ses accès de rougeur en extérieur ... pas comme à l'abri des regards chez lui ou dans l'ombre de la ruelle_).

- Dis pas des choses comme ça.

- Je ne dis que ce que je pense.

Nous nous arrêtons alors en ne nous lâchant pas des yeux. Sentant que la température grimpe assez vite, Sasuke détourne la tête avant de me dire :

- Bon, puisqu'on est enfin à destination, on se met au boulot ? Dit-il en faisant un signe de tête vers le terrain qui s'étend devant nous.

- Oui, ça va nous dégourdir un peu, réponds-je juste avant d'avoir la désagréable impression d'être observé.

Je tends mes sens en toute discrétion pour remarquer qu'il s'agit d'un des aigles messagers de l'Hokage qui semble m'attendre, posé au sommet d'un arbre s'élevant à une centaine de mètres de là où nous sommes ... compris.

- Je suis désolé, dis-je en regardant vers le village, sourcils froncés. Mais il y a un imprévu. Il faut que je file.

- Comment ça un imprévu ? Il ne s'est rien passé là ...

- Je t'expliquerai plus tard, je dois y aller.

- Et notre entraînement alors ? Fuirais-tu par peur de te faire rétamer ? Me dit-il en souriant d'un air sournois.

- Me cherche pas, sinon je ne te ferai pas de cadeau la prochaine fois. Faut vraiment que j'y aille là, continue-je d'un ton pressant.

- D'accord, on verra ça plus tard, capitule-t-il enfin.

Je m'apprête à filer mais ...

- Naruto ! M'interpelle-t-il en m'attrapant rapidement le bras.

- Quoi ?

- Tu reviens chez moi ce soir ? Demande-t-il en masquant avec brio sa légère gêne sous un masque d'indifférence.

- Bien sûr ... attends-moi !

Il sourit très discrètement alors que je bondis hors de sa vue. Un petit détour et je rejoins l'aigle qui attend toujours patiemment sur sa branche. J'attrape le message accroché à sa patte et le laisse s'envoler. Un message de l'Hokage.

« Naruto, va chez toi, ton nouvel uniforme t'y attend. Prépare-toi et rejoins-moi vite dans mon bureau aussi discrètement que le ferait un Anbu !

Godaime. »

Je soupire. Après une dispute tout à fait grotesque qui n'est pas sans me rappeler les accrochages que nous avions gamins (_Bien que la teneur de nos engueulades ait totalement changé_), voilà que l'Hokage se met de la partie. Les ennuis commencent déjà et je n'ai reçu ma nouvelle affectation qu'il y a deux heures tout juste ... ça promet ! En deux minutes je me retrouve chez moi, un paquet a été déposé devant ma porte ... à en juger par l'énergie vitale résiduelle qui en émane, il a été déposé il y a peu de temps. J'entre en vitesse et ouvre la boîte. J'y découvre l'uniforme traditionnel des Anbu : pantalon bleu marine, haut assorti sans manche, gants de même couleur qui remontent jusqu'aux coudes, une protection grise pour le torse et les avant-bras, et enfin, des jambières. Je sors aussi Yue, que j'avais jusqu'alors gardé dans la poche intérieure de mon manteau, en lieu et place de Yoru.

Après m'être changé, je me regarde dans le miroir. Le masque ne cache que mon visage et mes cheveux dorés sont beaucoup trop voyants. Je décide de remédier à cela en leur faisant prendre une couleur noire comme le jais (_Un petit clin d'œil aux cheveux de mon amoureux !_) et en les rallongeant un peu pour les nouer en une queue de cheval. Je décide aussi de m'enlever une bonne vingtaine de centimètre ... les ninjas d'1m75 c'est déjà plus courant que les types de mon gabarit. J'efface enfin toute trace de mon chakra, change ma voix et retourne fissa vers le bureau de l'Hokage.

Je passe par une lucarne du toit et me retrouve dans le faux plafond qui surplombe le bureau de Tsunade. Shizune est là, prenant les dossiers que la vieille vient de signer. J'attends qu'elle s'en aille. Enfin, je surgis devant ma supérieure qui sursaute en me voyant ainsi débarquer.

- Nom d'une limace ! Ne me refais jamais ça _baka _! J'ai cru mourir de peur !

- Vous m'avez demandé de faire vite, j'ai fait vite.

Elle hausse un sourcil.

- Si je ne t'avais pas moi-même donné ce masque, j'aurais été incapable de te reconnaître. Tu n'aurais pas rapetissé ? Et puis ... nouvelle voix, nouveaux cheveux ... et je n'ai même pas senti ton chakra quand tu étais caché. D'ailleurs je ne le sens toujours pas.

- Le boulot d'un Anbu est de ne rien faire pour dévoiler son identité non ? C'est vous-même qui me l'avez dit.

- En effet, mais d'ordinaire, je peux garder en mémoire la signature du chakra de tous les Anbu ... pour qu'ils ne puissent pas me surprendre comme tu l'as fait. Alors comment ...

- Vous m'avez aussi demandé de mettre mes talents à votre service ... devenir totalement invisible et indétectable en fait partie.

- C'est parfait dans ce cas. J'ai une mission de dernière minute à te confier. Reconnaissance et espionnage, ça vient de me tomber dessus. J'ai entendu des rumeurs sur les capacités d'infiltration de Yoru qui ne s'est jamais fait découvrir où que ce soit, alors j'ai pensé que ce serait parfait pour toi afin que tu te fasses la main.

- Le but de la mission ?

- Infiltrer une place forte ennemie pour récupérer un important parchemin en leur possession. Je veux que tu exécutes cette mission dès ce soir.

- Ce soir ?!

- Un problème ?

- Non aucun ... (_Raaah ! Et Sasuke qui va m'attendre mais comment je vais faire ? On s'est à peine remis de notre première dispute et je vais déjà remettre de l'huile sur la braise. Il faut que je torche cette mission en quatrième vitesse !_). Où doit se dérouler la mission ?

- Pays de la Terre. Toutes les instructions sont dans ce parchemin. Détruis-le une fois que tu l'auras mémorisé.

- Compris (_Pays de la Terre ? Putain c'est pas la porte à côté ! Réflexion faite, je vais devoir enclencher le cinquième ou sixième vitesse !_).

- Je t'attends dans quatre jours, pour le début de l'examen. Ne t'inquiète pas pour les autres, je trouverai une excuse à ton absence.

Je m'éclipse après l'avoir saluée (_Quatre jours ? Nan mais elle délire ! Sasuke ne va pas m'engueuler mais carrément me tuer si je le laisse sans nouvelle aussi longtemps ! 15h45, c'est jouable avant minuit ou 1h si j'y vais à fond ... personne ne regarde ? C'est parti !_) .

Les paysages défilent à une vitesse vertigineuse en dessous de moi. S'ils me voyaient faire ça, ils en feraient tous une crise cardiaque (C_omment ça « qu'est-ce que je fais ? » ... non non, même à vous je ne vais pas le dire ... oui je fais chier mais si je vous dévoile toutes mes cartes, ça va vous gâcher le plaisir ! Soyez patients comme tout le monde !_).

Avance rapide.

Mission facile, sans intérêt (_Bon, un autre que moi serait toujours en train de grave se galérer mais passons !_). Je vous épargne les détails. Pour le moment, je suis sur le chemin du retour, le précieux document en poche. Ils vont mettre des semaines à s'apercevoir de sa disparition dans la forteresse cachée. Personne n'a rien remarqué ... du vite fait bien fait comme je l'aime !

Minuit passé, ainsi que je l'avais calculé. La lumière s'échappe toujours des fenêtres de l'Hokage. J'entre de la même façon que plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Elle sursaute encore.

- Yue ?! Mais comment ... tu n'es pas parti pour ta m...

- Mission accomplie, la coupe-je en déposant le rouleau de parchemin devant elle.

Elle me regarde avec des yeux plus écarquillés que jamais et saisit le parchemin pour lire son contenu. Voyant qu'il s'agit effectivement de ce que je devais récupérer, sa mâchoire l'en tombe presque jusque sur son bureau.

- Que ...comm... tu ... Mais c'était au Pays de la Terre ! S'exclame-t-elle enfin. Même mes meilleurs Anbu auraient mis deux jours et demi au minimum pour en revenir !

- Pourquoi m'en avoir donné quatre alors ?

- Parce que tu viens à peine de commencer voyons ! Je n'allais pas te mettre la pression dès le début en te demandant des choses que je n'exige que de l'élite des Anbu !

- Il faut croire que l'élite à présent ... c'est moi, dis-je simplement.

Elle me dévisage (_Enfin, disons plutôt qu'elle me démasque_) avec un air de profonde incrédulité. Mais vu l'heure, je n'ai pas que ça à faire !

- Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'aimerais aller me reposer maintenant.

- Je t'en prie, marmonne-t-elle en articulant avec difficulté.

Je m'incline brièvement et disparaît. Un saut rapide chez moi et direction la maison de Sasuke (_... j'espère qu'il ne va pas être trop furax ! Putain, si j'me galère comme ça dès le premier jour j'suis vraiment dans la merde !_).

« C'est ça quand on veut mener trois vies avec un seul corps.

- C'est vraiment pas le moment boule de poils ! »

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Les débuts cahin-caha du presque-couple Naru/Sasu ... j'espère que vous vous êtes autant amusés à lire ce chapitre que moi à l'écrire. Je voulais donner un aperçu de ce que serait une "conversation" entre deux amoureux au caractère trempé comme ces deux zozos ... verdict ?

La surprise du jour : la suite immédiatement avec le chapitre 19 "Et c'est pas fini !".


	19. Et c'est pas fini !

**Auteur :** Lonely Seira

**Titre :** Le temps d'une vie

**Genre :** Romance/Yaoi/UA/OOC

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Naru/Sasu (Autres couples secondaires)

**Disclaimer :** Naruto et ses petits camarades du manga portant le même nom sont la propriété entière et exclusive du divin _Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Et c'est pas fini !**

J'entre dans sa maison à pas de loup. Toutes les lumières sont éteintes ... évidemment, il doit dormir. Je me dirige dans sa chambre et ouvre la porte. Il s'agite dans son lit, comme d'habitude on dirait. Je m'approche sans un bruit, enlève mon manteau et me glisse sur le matelas. À peine ai-je esquissé un mouvement vers lui que je me sens violemment retourné sur le dos et que le contact froid d'une lame se fait sentir sur ma jugulaire. En moins d'une seconde, la main de Sasuke a plongé sous son oreiller pour se saisir d'un Kunai dont il se sert à présent pour menacer l'intrus qui a ainsi voulu sournoisement l'attaquer pendant son sommeil.

- Naruto ? Lâche-t-il dans un souffle incertain.

- Lui-même, murmure-je d'une voix amusée.

Je l'entends soupirer tandis que la tension de son corps s'estompe légèrement ... mais ça ne le fait pas changer de position pour autant.

- Sasuke ... j'avoue que te voir me chevaucher est quelque chose de diablement excitant mais ... justement c'est ça le problème, c'est excitant, lui dis-je sur un ton que je souhaite détaché (_Même si sentir son poids sur moi est en train de me monter sérieusement à la tête ... et autre part aussi !_).

- Nh ...

Il lâche un soupir de fatigue et se laisse retomber lourdement sur le matelas, faisant à nouveau disparaître le Kunai sous son oreiller. Puis, tordant sa mâchoire dans un effroyable bâillement, il finit par me dire d'une voix ensommeillée :

- Mmmh ... t'es en r'tard ... qu'est-ce que t'as fichu ?

Je me serre contre son dos, conscient qu'il ne réalise qu'à moitié ce qui se passe et qu'il a réagit plus par instinct de survie que par réflexion. Je passe mon bras droit autour de lui pour ressentir pleinement la chaleur de son corps. Il se tortille en grommelant lorsque je lui dépose un baiser dans le cou.

- On en parlera tout à l'heure, rendors-toi, chuchote-je dans le creux de son oreille.

Il acquiesce d'un nouveau grognement et resserre mon bras autour de lui. Deux minutes plus tard, j'entends sa respiration calme et régulière. N'y a-t-il que dans mes bras qu'il puisse dormir sans crainte ? Je ne dors pas, mais reste attentif à ses moindres gestes. Sentir sa chaleur tout contre moi me fait un effet monstre ... si seulement je pouvais avoir plus !

Le matin pointe le bout de son nez, je n'ai pas bougé d'un pouce et tiens toujours Sasuke contre moi. Il s'est retourné pendant la nuit pour poser sa tête contre mon torse, sa jambe gauche légèrement pliée par-dessus la mienne. Il marmonne dans son sommeil et se serre un peu plus contre moi (_Putain je sens son entre-jambes contre ma cuisse !!!!_). J'essaie tant bien que mal de calmer mes hormones, et attends patiemment qu'il se réveille. Enfin, quelques minutes plus tard, il gigote un peu plus et relève la tête vers moi pour me sourire d'un air endormi ... ses cheveux ébouriffés et ses yeux à moitié ouverts me font fondre littéralement.

- Bonjour, me dit-il.

- Bonjour. Bien dormi ?

- Nh ... je t'ai attendu hier soir, me dit-il sur un ton de reproche.

- Mon imprévu a duré plus longtemps que je ne l'aurais cru, je suis désolé.

- Pas grave. Mais essaie de me prévenir la prochaine fois. J'aime pas quand tu disparais subitement comme ça ... ça me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs.

- Je suis désolé, je te promets de faire attention (_Enfin ... je vais au moins essayer !_).

Il me sourit à nouveau et, se hissant avec les bras, il remonte sa tête vers le haut, tout en frottant son corps contre moi ... il fait ça avec des mouvements encore incertains dus au fait qu'il vienne juste de se réveiller, il ne doit donc pas réaliser à quel point ses gestes sont un véritable pousse-au-crime pour quelqu'un qui lorgne sur son petit c... comme moi. Son visage se retrouve face au mien. Il dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes et m'embrasse avec des gestes délicats. Mes bras le serrent un peu plus tandis que j'approfondis le baiser. Je meurs d'envie de le prendre sur ce lit ici et maintenant, mais je sais comment cela risque de finir ... pas question de commettre la même erreur qu' il me reste toujours cette alternative.

D'un mouvement vif, je le retourne alors en l'embrassant encore quelques secondes. Il me dévisage avec cette lueur d'appréhension que je refuse de voir s'accentuer une nouvelle fois jusqu'à la frayeur.

- Détends-toi, je ne fais que rembourser ma dette.

- Que ... Humm !

Il se cambre en gémissant alors que, relevant son T-shirt, je mordille l'un de ses tétons et chatouille l'autre de mes doigts. Ma bouche entame une lente descente le long de son torse tremblant d'excitation, s'arrête un moment pour lécher son nombril et se glisse langoureusement sous l'élastique de son caleçon. Il frémit encore, les doigts entrelacés dans mes cheveux d'or. Saisissant l'élastique de mes dents, je retire son caleçon avec ma bouche tandis que mes mains jouent encore avec ses tétons. Son sexe de plus en plus tendu est alors exposé à ma vue.

- Na... Naruto ? Articule-t-il difficilement.

- Je vais te montrer comment il faut s'y prendre, murmure-je en me passant la langue sur la lèvre supérieure.

Il rougit en écarquillant les yeux tandis que je reporte mon attention sur son pénis douloureusement tendu. Je lui écarte très légèrement les jambes, ne retirant pas entièrement son caleçon, de façon à ne pas trop exposer son intimité. Ça risquerait de le rendre trop anxieux et lui gâcherait le plaisir. Ma langue commence par glisser sous ses bourses en les effleurant sous un gémissement plus fort de sa part. Je les embrasse doucement avant que ma langue ne continue à remonter à la base de son pénis, puis plus haut le long de sa verge. Elle se glisse sournoisement au niveau de la séparation entre son gland et la peau qui le recouvre légèrement, son sexe n'étant pas encore totalement en érection. Il gémit encore.

J'enfourne alors la totalité de son sexe d'un coup dans ma bouche, l'englobant jusqu'à la base. Ma langue commence à en faire langoureusement le tour dans mes mouvements de pompe. Ses mains lâchent mes cheveux alors qu'il va agripper son oreiller de part et d'autre de sa tête en poussant un cri de plaisir incontrôlable. Il se cambre de plus en plus, le corps complètement sous tension. Mes mouvements se font profonds et ma langue experte ne lui laisse aucun répit. Le plaisir est trop intense pour lui et il se libère peu de temps après dans ma bouche. Puis son corps se relâche et il retombe complètement à plat sur le matelas, le souffle court, les yeux fermés. J'avale sa semence, jubilant de ma technique infaillible ... personne ne peut se retenir bien longtemps lorsque je l'utilise.

- Alors ? Demande-je souriant à un Sasuke qui semble devenu incapable de dire où il se trouve.

- C'était déloyal ! Tu m'as pris ... par surprise ! Se plaint-il en tentant de reprendre son souffle et d'arrêter les tremblements de son corps.

- Ne te sens pas frustré d'être venu si vite Sasuke, mon habileté est parfaite c'est tout ...

- Tu as dû souvent en faire usage pour arriver à cette maîtrise, dit-il en me regardant d'un air suspicieux.

(_Nan la gaffe ! J'le crois pas ! Je ne vais pas lui parler de ça à un moment pareil !_).

- Et bien ... pour tout te dire ... euh ...

- Laisse ... ça fait partie de ton ancienne vie, je ne préfère pas savoir. Tout le monde a le droit d'avoir des secrets.

Puis il me sourit discrètement en se redressant et vient me frôler la joue du bout des lèvres avant de me donner un petit coup de langue. Je le regarde les yeux vagues et avec un sourire de benêt devant tant de compréhension ... j'avoue, je ne m'y attendais pas. Il rit en voyant mon air stupide. Cette atmosphère détendue est si plaisante. J'ai le sentiment d'avoir attendu ça toute ma vie.

- Mais malgré ça ... j'espère qu'un jour on sera assez proches pour que tu me racontes toutes les choses que tu as vécues au cours de ton voyage, ajoute-t-il d'un air très sérieux.

- ...

Durant ces dernières minutes, nos rôles ont été complètement inversés et pour le coup, c'est moi qui suis devenu gêné et étrangement bégayant, voire muet, devant son regard. Une idée me traverse alors...

- Ce serait trop long de tout te dire ...

Il me regarde, une lueur triste au fond des yeux, n'allait-il donc jamais compter assez à mes yeux pour que je lui dise mes secrets ?

- Enfin ... en une seule fois, ajoute-je avec un sourire en coin.

Ses yeux s'illuminent à nouveau. Avais-je bien fait un sous-entendu en disant cela ?

- Tu veux dire que ...

- Cinq ans c'est plutôt long ... je pourrai te raconter des histoires de temps en temps, et en échange, tu me raconteras ce que tu as fait depuis ton retour.

- Oh tu sais, il ne s'est pas passé grand chose de bien passionnant de mon côté ...

- Moi ça m'intéresse. Je me suis très souvent posé des questions lorsque je vadrouillais à droite et à gauche. ''Comment est-ce qu'il s'en sort ?'', ''Est-ce que ce n'est pas trop dur pour lui ?'', ''A-t-il repris sa vie comme avant ?'' ... ''Qu'a-t-il pensé de mon absence ?''.

J'énonce cette dernière interrogation en baissant légèrement le ton de ma voix. Bien sûr, je ne regrette aucunement mon choix de partir, mais en même temps, je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir un peu coupable de l'avoir laissé à un moment où il aurait pu avoir grand besoin de moi. Voyant mon inconfort, Sasuke lève une main apaisante vers moi et m'effleure la joue en souriant.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir d'être parti. J'étais mieux placé que quiconque pour comprendre le besoin que tu avais ressenti. Juste que ... je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu t'éloignes si longtemps.

- Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que le retour aurait été moins dur pour toi si j'avais été là ... en même temps je dis ça, mais je ne sais pas grand chose à ce propos donc ...

- On ne peut pas dire que ça ait été une partie de plaisir, répond-t-il alors que son visage s'assombrit légèrement. La détention et les interrogatoires se sont succédés durant deux mois et puis après ma libération, la mise à l'épreuve, la surveillance, les suspicions ... officiellement, tout cela est derrière moi maintenant mais dans les faits, on me soupçonne toujours du pire, même encore aujourd'hui. Et puis ...

Il s'interrompt, sa gêne transparaissant dans le léger rosissement qui s'empare de ses joues.

- Si ça t'ennuie d'en parler ne te force pas ... toi aussi tu as le droit d'avoir des secrets.

- Tsss, ce que ça peut m'agacer, dit-il d'un ton un peu sec.

- Pardon ?

- Nh ? Oh ... désolé, se reprend-t-il après avoir remarqué mon regard sur lui. C'est juste que je ne suis plus aussi maître de mes sentiments qu'avant ... en temps normal, je n'aurais jamais rougi dans une telle situation, mais avec toi ...

Je souris, ayant du mal à cacher ma joie devant son regard.

- Si ça peut te rassurer, je n'agis pas non plus comme d'habitude quand je suis avec toi. J'ai toujours été quelqu'un de très ouvert, alors on a l'impression que rien n'a changé depuis mon adolescence, mais en réalité, je garde quand même une certaine distance émotionnelle avec tout le monde ... plus ou moins c'est vrai, mais tu es le seul avec qui je ne me cache pas. Je dirais même que tu es le seul à qui je pourrais raconter absolument tout sur mes années d'errance ... même si ça va me demander du temps.

- Mmh, acquiesce-t-il d'un grognement, mais semblant malgré tout toujours aussi préoccupé.

- Sasuke ... ça te gêne à ce point d'être comme ça avec moi ?

- Non pas spécialement, répond-t-il sur un ton qui se veut détaché.

Je le regarde d'un air un peu contrit.

- Désolé de te dire ça mais ... tu ne sais pas mentir.

Il soupire alors un peu lassement en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Je ne peux quand même pas te dire que ça m'agace ... ce serait comme si je disais que je préfèrerais te mentir que d'agir avec franchise. Ça l'fait pas. Et ces sentiments antagonistes qui bataillent en moi me prennent la tête. J'ai ...

- ... pas l'habitude. Je sais bien ... et je ne te demande pas de changer du tout au tout si rapidement. On ne peut pas effacer autant d'années d'un revers de main, ce serait trop simple.

- Oui mais ce qui me surprend le plus en réalité, c'est que ... ça me fait du bien d'être aussi vrai pour changer. D'être ... juste moi, sans contrainte, sans devoir, sans détour ... mais c'est dur aussi de devoir me regarder dans le miroir et de constater que je peux être cette personne que j'ai essayé d'ignorer pendant longtemps. Cette part de moi qui, je le croyais, me rendait faible. Devenir ce ''lui'' que j'ai fui pour assouvir ma vengeance ... c'est flippant, même si ce n'est que lorsque je suis seul avec toi.

- Tu apprends juste à vivre pour toi ... c'est normal que tu sois déstabilisé. J'ai dû faire face à ça aussi quand j'ai fait le choix de vivre ma vie en partant loin de Konoha. C'est une responsabilité extrêmement dure à assumer. Alors mon conseil ... ne te force pas et laisse libre cours à tes sentiments au moins quand nous sommes juste tous les deux. Agis comme tu le souhaites, tu sais très bien que je ne te jugerai pas.

Après encore un instant de doute, il finit par me sourire. Heureux que je lui laisse la possibilité de s'exprimer librement sans émettre la moindre critique à son égard - une marque de confiance que jamais personne ne lui avait accordée - il se jette à mon cou et se love dans mes bras. Je lui dépose un baiser sur la tête et caresse ses cheveux.

« Nan mais c'est parti pour les violons là ! Ce que vous pouvez être mièvres bon sang ! Des vraies gonzesses ! »

- Oh ta gueule tu fais vraiment chier !

Sasuke s'écarte brusquement de moi en me regardant d'un air profondément étonné. Je me plaque une main sur la bouche.

« J'le crois pas je l'ai dit tout haut !

- HAHAHAHA ! Putain mais t'es le roi des boulets moustique ! J'hallucine !

- Je t'ai dit de la boucler foutue carpette ! C'est de ta faute à la ramener comme ça au milieu de notre moment de tendresse !

- T'avais qu'à te contrôler ! Avec ton caractère impulsif fallait bien que ça t'arrive un jour ... occupe-toi donc de ton amoureux, il se pose des questions sur ta santé mentale là ! »

- Euh ...

Je ris sans grande conviction en me grattant la tête avec l'air d'un gamin qui a fait une grosse boulette (_Et ça pour être grosse ... elle l'est !_).

- Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ?

- Bien ... mmh ... comment dire ... c'est assez ... compliqué.

- Attends là ... je veux bien fermer les yeux sur les choses que tu as pu faire dans le passé jusqu'au moment où tu m'en parleras de toi-même, mais j'aimerais quand même savoir pourquoi tu te mets à crier des trucs comme ça sans raison.

(_Génial et comment je m'en sors là ? Il sait peut-être que l'autre sac à puces est en moi mais certainement pas que j'ai fait ami-ami avec lui. Enfin ami-ami ... ça dépend vraiment des fois ... j'ai plutôt envie de lui faire avaler son extrait de naissance là !_).

- Et bien en fait ... je m'engueulais avec Kyuubi.

Je ris encore en me grattant la tête ... mais je m'arrête en voyant l'expression de Sasuke. Les yeux hagards, la bouche grande ouverte. Il remue les lèvres sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche et enfin ...

- Pardon ?!

(_C'est pas vrai ... mais je les enchaîne depuis hier ! Bon, comment je lui explique ça maintenant ?_ ..._ Putain ! Y'a des jours où faudrait rester coucher ! ... Oui je sais Kyuu je dors pas mais garde tes réflexions, j'suis pas d'humeur !_).

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Je m'arrête là pour aujourd'hui ... mais je suis sûre que certains vont encore me demander de publier plus vite dans leur review. N'oubliez pas que nombreux sont les pauvres (comme votre dévouée auteur) qui ne bénéficient pas de vacances. On ne peut pas aller plus vite que la musique ... d'autant plus que je suis davantage Slow que Hard-tech ! ^^

On se donne rendez-vous Dimanche 19 Avril pour le chapitre 20 "Ménage à trois ?".


	20. Ménage à trois ?

**Auteur :** Lonely Seira

**Titre :** Le temps d'une vie

**Genre :** Romance/Yaoi/UA/OOC

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Naru/Sasu (Autres couples secondaires)

**Disclaimer :** Naruto et ses petits camarades du manga portant le même nom sont la propriété entière et exclusive du divin _Masashi Kishimoto._

_

* * *

_

**Avant-propos :** Au chapitre précédent, nous avions laissé notre cher bisho blond en bien fâcheuse posture face à notre furieux bisho brun. Beaucoup ont apprécié la maladresse de Naruto et leur façon de se disputer ... voyons si la suite vous plaira également (et encore une fois, merci aux reviewers anonymes).

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Ménage à trois ?**

Nous sommes toujours sur le lit, lui à moitié nu et moi complètement ... dans la merde. Il me regarde avec insistance, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Je le sens fulminer malgré le fait qu'il parvienne à garder son air calme.

- Bah en fait ... Kyuubi et moi ... on n'est plus vraiment en conflit depuis quelques temps ...

Il me regarde toujours l'air furieux et sans dire un mot. Cela signifie-t-il qu'il me faut en dire plus ?

- Au cours de mon entraînement, j'ai trouvé un moyen de discuter avec lui de façon pacifique et ... j'ai réussi à trouver un équilibre entre nos deux âmes ... enfin disons qu'il n'y a plus aucun danger ... je le contrôle parfaitement !

« Dis plutôt que j'accepte de te laisser faire ...

- On t'a pas sonné ! »

Ignorant le Kitsune qui se fout royalement de moi, j'essaie de rassurer mon brun autant que je peux, mais sa colère ne semble pas diminuer ... qu'est-ce qu'il veut que je dise de plus ?

- Enfin ... je sais que ça doit faire un choc de savoir qu'on est devenus amis malgré tout ce qu'il a fait au village ... mais il n'est pas si mauvais que ça je t'assure !

« Ça t'arrange de le croire gamin. Mais la grandeur maléfique et la splendeur de la puissance démoniaque font partie de moi et ...

- Je t'arrête tout de suite ! Le couplet du ''Je-suis-le-plus-grand-vilain-de-la-Terre-et-j'en-suis-fier'', merci mais je ne crois pas que ce soit bien le moment là. Navré de te couper tes effets !

- Groumph...

- C'est ça, va bouder. On règlera ça toi et moi ! Ce qui arrive est encore de ta faute !

- Pff ! »

Silence chez la carpette, idem chez Sasuke qui n'a pas lâché un mot ... je ne sais vraiment plus quoi dire.

- Sasuke ?

- ...

- Dis quelque chose je t'en prie ... tu m'en veux d'être ami avec lui ? Tente-je pour désamorcer la situation.

- Parce que tu crois que c'est pour ça que je suis en colère ?! S'exclame-t-il avec fureur.

J'ai l'impression de rétrécir à vue d'œil sous son regard noir. Mais je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi il s'énerve si ce n'est pas à cause du fait que je sois ami avec Kyuubi ...

- Qu'est-ce qu...

- Tu crois peut-être que c'est facile pour moi d'être aussi tendre ? T'imagines un peu les efforts que je fais rien que pour toi afin de me comporter moins froidement que d'habitude ?! Me dit-il d'un air furibond.

- Bah ... euh ... j'sais pas, commence-je à balbutier en ma ratatinant de plus en plus.

- Alors que je fais des concessions monstrueuses pour que nous puissions profiter d'un pur moment romantique, de ton coté t'as rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de t'engueuler avec cette espèce d'animal empaillé ?!

« Hey ! Un peu de respect sale gamin ! Je t'en foutrais des animaux empaillés moi ! »

- Oh ! Pardon, dis-je un peu désarçonné par la raison de sa colère. Je suis vraiment désolé c'était totalement involontaire. C'est parce qu'il m'a parlé et ça m'a agacé ... alors ...

- Alors rien du tout ! Je savais parfaitement qu'il me faudrait faire avec la peluche quand on serait ensemble ! Mais je refuse de le voir mettre son gros museau humide dans notre intimité !

« C'est pourtant pas l'envie qui me manque de tester les limites de ta souplesse sale petit morveux, entends-je une voix rauque gronder à mon oreille dans un mélange de colère et de ... voracité perverse ?

- Kyuu, il ne l'entendait pas du tout comme ça ... et ça me laisse sans voix.

- Et bah pas moi ! T'as vu comment il me parle ?!

- Et c'est parfaitement mérité _peluche _! C'est toi qui nous a foutu dans la merde ! »

- Sasuke ... je suis désolé que la situation soit aussi bizarre pour toi à cause de lui, reprends-je en essayant de faire abstraction des grommellements de Kyuubi.

- Non je m'en fiche, ce n'est pas de ta faute ! T'as jamais demandé à partager ton corps je le sais bien ! Mais tout ce que je te demande, c'est de faire en sorte que ton animal de compagnie respecte nos moments privés !

« ''Animal de compagnie'' maintenant ? Non mais pour qui il me prend l'avorton ?! Si j'le coince j'le ferai tant hurler que tout ce qui lui restera en bouche quand j'en aurai fini avec lui sera : ''Encore ô grand Kyuubi-sama !'' »

Je réprime difficilement un éclat de rire (_Ce serait bien inadaptée vu la tournure de ma conversation avec mon brun_) et tente de dire sur un ton calme :

- C'est plutôt dur de faire taire ce moulin à paroles, mais je ferai attention à l'avenir ... je te le promets.

- Bon, ça va, dit-il en souriant à nouveau.

- Sasuke ?

- Mmh ?

- Merci ... de ne pas me rejeter à cause de ça ...

- Il fait partie de ce que tu es Naruto ... sans lui, tu ne serais plus vraiment toi. Je l'ai accepté depuis longtemps. Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Ça a contribué à te mettre à l'écart, en marge des autres, là où je me trouvais également. Je ne vais pas me plaindre d'une chose qui nous a rapprochés.

« Pfiouh ! J'en reviens trop pas ! D'abord il me dit que je peux garder le silence sur mes cinq années si je ne veux pas en parler ... il se fiche d'en apprendre plus sur mes conquêtes ... et le fait que j'ai pactisé avec toi ne l'ennuie même pas ... c'est ... c'est ...

- Bah ! C'est l'amour petit !

- ...

- Quoi ? C'est vrai non ? On peut tout pardonner quand il s'agit de la personne que l'on aime ... je te l'ai déjà dit gamin ! Ce que vous pouvez être lourds vous deux c'est dingue ...

- Je crois que je vais m'évanouir ...

- J'te conseille même pas d'essayer ! Tu me foutrais la honte demi-portion ! »

Je reprends contenance ... et sens une brusque montée d'hormones me chatouiller le bas du ventre. S'il continue comme ça je vais craquer !

- Bon euh ... Sasuke ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu ... euh ... tu pourrais peut-être t'habiller maintenant, dis-je en détournant les yeux d'un air faussement gêné ... mais en fait très gourmand.

Il baisse la tête et remarque qu'il est toujours comme je l'avais laissé après ma petit gâterie. Il vire instantanément au rouge pivoine et remonte les draps vivement vers lui en écarquillant les yeux. Il est figé par la honte de m'avoir parlé tout ce temps dans cette tenue sans même l'avoir réalisé. Moi je souris, l'embrasse sur le front en vitesse avant de filer lorsqu'il jette son oreiller dans ma direction.

- Vraiment trop mignon, dis-je en lui jetant un dernier regard avant d'esquiver un deuxième oreiller qui vient s'écraser contre le mur.

Dans le cuisine. Comme hier, je lui prépare le petit-déjeuner ... et vu son humeur il vaut mieux que je lui en fasse un royal ! Crêpes, gaufres, pancakes, muffins, brioche ... tout ce que je peux faire aussi vite que tous mes pouvoirs me le permettent. Un quart d'heure plus tard, il sort de la douche et débarque dans la cuisine. Il se fige instantanément ... et moi aussi, stoppé en plein mouvement. Il éclate de rire ... (_Attends là ... pourquoi il rigole comme ça ??_). Je jette un œil autour de moi et sur moi ...

La table regorge de nourriture, comme si j'avais préparé un banquet pour 20 personnes. Les ustencils de cuisine sont empilés un peu partout et moi ... je suis au milieu de tout ce bordel, le visage parsemé de farine et en tablier. Bloqué en plein mouvement, touillant de la pâte à brioche dans un saladier et surveillant le sucre qui se caramélise dans la casserole ... j'ai l'air d'une parfaite petite ménagère. L'autre enfoiré rigole toujours à s'en décrocher la mâchoire ... jamais de ma vie je n'aurais cru qu'il pouvait rigoler comme ça. Il semble à la limite de s'étouffer, s'appuyant contre le mur, une main sur les côtes.

- Bon ... tu peux peut-être arrêter maintenant c'est assez gênant comme ça, dis-je dans un marmonnement vexé.

Il essuie une larme qui coule sur sa joue et essaie de parler entre deux hoquets de rire.

- Dé... Désolé mais ... c'est ... vrai ... vraiment une vision ... à s'écr...ouler par terre !

- C'est pas une raison pour te moquer comme ça ...

Il s'approche de moi en reprenant son calme. Je repose mon saladier dans l'évier et éteins le gaz, m'essuyant les mains sur le tablier en faisant la moue (_Nan il n'est pas rose ! Manquerait plus que ça ! Bonjour le cliché !_).

- J'te jure, si tu pouvais réaliser ce que ça peut faire quand on débarque dans une pièce et qu'on voit son petit ami embourbé dans des casseroles ...

Je le fixe avec étonnement et commence à articuler difficilement :

- Tu ... tu as dit ... ''petit ami'' ?

Il baisse la tête un moment en rougissant discrètement puis me regarde à nouveau en souriant d'un air timide.

- Oui, c'est exactement ce que j'ai dit.

Puis, voyant que je ne réalise absolument pas, il agrippe mon T-shirt au niveau de mes hanches, se met légèrement sur la pointe des pieds et m'embrasse avec tendresse. Au début mes lèvres ne bougent pas, figées par l'étonnement et la vague de bonheur qui vient de déferler en moi. Enfin, elles suivent son mouvement et je le plaque contre mon torse, malaxant son délicieux fessier.

DING !

Nous stoppons net et tournons tous deux la tête vers le four sans desserrer notre étreinte le moins du monde.

- Les muffins sont cuits, dis-je alors.

« Pitié ! On dirait le couple phare d'une histoire à l'eau de rose sortie tout droit d'un Shojô manga ...

- Et bah ... bonjour les références !

- C'est pas vrai peut-être ? »

Je soupire de lassitude. M'attirant une nouvelle fois un regard interrogateur de Sasuke.

- Désolé ... encore Kyuubi.

(_Même si ça le met en colère tant pis ... autant être franc !_).

- ... Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

Je regarde Sasuke sauf que cette fois-ci, c'est à mon tour d'être étonné ... d'autant plus que son air est des plus sérieux.

- Euh ... il a dit qu'on avait l'air de ... deux personnages d'un Shojô manga ...

- ... C'est pas faux, dit-il en allant s'asseoir à table pour se servir une pile de crêpes monstrueuse.

Je le fixe alors qu'il mange (_... Nan mais on est dans la 4__ème__ dimension ou quoi là ?_).

- Tu ne manges pas ?

- Euh ... si si, j'arrive.

Je reprends mes esprits et enlève mon tablier avant de m'installer à mon tour.

- T'as l'air perdu ...

- Je me remets du double choc ...

- Mmh ?

- Bah ... d'abord je croyais que tu serais furieux d'une nouvelle intervention de Kyuubi ... et ... tu ... tu as dit que j'étais ton petit ami ...

J'ose à peine le regarder. Mais je peux néanmoins dire qu'il sourit et que ses joues sont à nouveau rouges.

- Et bien ... pour Kyuubi ... je dois dire que ça m'ennuie de devoir faire avec ... mais si c'est pour toi ça va. Et puis ... je me suis dit qu'il était temps d'arrêter d'hésiter. Avec tout ce qu'on s'est dit et aussi ... tout ce qu'on s'est ... fait, on pouvait déjà se considérer comme un couple. Je savais que tu attendais que je le dise, alors voilà.

« Ouah ! La bouffée de chaleur ! J'ai l'impression d'être en train de cuir à l'étouffé !

- Et bah voilà ! Enfin une nouvelle étape de franchie ! Il n'en reste plus qu'une !

- Kyuu ! Arrête de penser à des choses perverses putain ! Je vois tout ! Je suis assez excité comme ça, viens pas mettre ton grain d'sel !

- Pas de ma faute, j'suis en manque ! J'en peux plus de vous voir vous tourner autour sans aller au _fond_ des choses !

- Fais un peu preuve de patience ! Je trouve qu'il a fait énormément de progrès en peu de temps, ne lui en demande pas trop !

- Me prends pas pour un con ! Toi non plus t'en peux déjà plus d'attendre alors ta patience tu peux te la foutre où j'pense ...

- Merci de ne justement _pas _y penser ! Retourne à la niche maintenant !»

(_Et bah mes amis ... ça promet d'être jouasse à l'avenir avec ces deux-là ..._).

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **On peut le dire maintenant : un vrai petit couple ! XD Et il va falloir vivre avec au quotidien. Quotidien à deux ou quotidien au boulot parmis les autres ... va falloir jongler les mecs ! ^^

Chapitre 21 "Les règles du jeu..." en ligne mercredi 22 Avril.


	21. Les règles du jeu

**Auteur :** Lonely Seira

**Titre :** Le temps d'une vie

**Genre :** Romance/Yaoi/UA/OOC

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Naru/Sasu (Autres couples secondaires)

**Disclaimer :** Naruto et ses petits camarades du manga portant le même nom sont la propriété entière et exclusive du divin _Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**_Erratum : _**Mea culpa pour le petit mic mac du planning. Dans le chapitre précédent, j'avais marqué que le présent chapitre ne viendrait que pour le 29 Avril et il s'agissait bien évidemment d'une erreur de ma part (même pas fichue de lire un calendrier correctement ... -_-"). Enfin, les choses rentrent dans l'ordre maintenant !

BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : Les règles du jeu ...**

Après un petit-déjeuner copieux, je m'apprête à m'éclipser de chez mon petit ami (_ça fait trop du bien de dire ça !_) pour retourner chez moi. Je sens que faire des aller-retour comme ça va devenir très vite fatigant. Mais bon, avec ce secret qui plane sur notre relation, je me vois mal demander à emménager avec lui ... d'autant qu'il trouverait sûrement ça trop précipité. J'ai dit moi-même à Kyuubi qu'il faudrait faire preuve de patience, mais il avait raison de dire que ce ne serait pas si simple que ça.

Assis dans l'entrée, je serre avec soin les lacets de mes Rangers tandis que Sasuke s'adosse contre le mur derrière moi.

- Bon, on reprend le boulot aujourd'hui ... et je m'excuse d'avance.

- Pourquoi me dis-tu ça ? Demande-je en tournant mon regard interrogateur vers lui.

- Et bien, comme il ne faut pas que les autres se doutent de ce qu'il y a entre nous, je ne vais pas changer ma façon de te parler en public. Autrement dit ...

- ... Tu vas me casser et me charrier à tout bout de champs, dis-je d'un air imperturbable. Je m'y attendais un peu en fait.

Il me sourit avant de s'approcher de moi. Il se penche lentement avant de déposer légèrement ses lèvres sur les miennes pour les taquiner un peu.

- Si d'un coup je devenais tendre avec toi ça paraîtrait bizarre ... Oh ! Et j'en profite aussi pour m'excuser de toutes les choses que j'ai dites sur toi avant. En fait, j'avais l'impression que continuer à te dénigrer me protègerait de mes sentiments si ça venait à rester tendu entre nous.

- Je comprends ... mais c'était pas un peu exagéré quand même ? Me faire traiter de boulet devant Sakura alors que je n'étais même pas là pour me défendre, c'était un peu poussé non ? dis-je en faisant la moue.

- Comment tu sais ça ?

- J'ai une oreille plus affûtée que tu ne le crois, réponds-je d'un air malicieux.

- Oui ... bah ... désolé pour ça aussi. Mais après ton retour j'étais en mode panique intégrale parce que je me suis totalement laissé submerger par mes doutes ... je crois que dans mon désir pressant de le cacher, j'ai un peu forcé la dose dans les ''gentillesses'' que je débitais sur toi. Je m'en suis rendu compte après plusieurs reproches de Sakura.

- C'est pas grave, dis-je en me relevant pour me rapprocher de lui. Je dois dire que je n'ai pas été vraiment tendre avec toi non plus parce que je ne savais vraiment pas ce que tu pensais réellement alors ... je crois que pour les ''gentillesses'', on est à égalité.

Il sourit un peu plus largement alors que, le plaquant doucement contre moi, je prends possession de ses lèvres avec tendresse et passion. Il se laisse aller dans mes bras, agrippant mon T-shirt au niveau de mon torse. Quelques minutes d'une étreinte enflammée passent avant que je ne me décide à quitter son foyer furtivement après avoir murmuré un « À tout à l'heure » auquel il me répond par un léger sourire.

Nous avons en effet rendez-vous en milieu de matinée avec Kakashi et Sakura. Sûrement que la vieille nous a encore collé une mission pourrie. Tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'elle le sera moins que les deux dernières ... mais faut pas rêver. Changement de fringues express, je vérifie que je n'ai rien oublié ... c'est que maintenant, il m'en faut des choses pour mener une triple vie ! Heureusement, le fait d'avoir une malle qui peut changer de taille à volonté ça aide. Après y avoir glissé mon uniforme d'Anbu, elle réintègre sa place dans la pochette de ma cuisse, avec le parchemin contenant Miroku ... c'est vrai qu'elle attire un peu trop l'attention ma beauté ! Et puis mes masques, j'ai décidé de les garder sur moi tous les deux, on ne sait jamais.

Allez, paré pour une nouvelle journée riche en péripéties ! Direction notre cher vieux pont que je n'avais pas revu depuis des années. J'arrive le premier et m'accoude à la rambarde pour regarder l'eau s'écouler paisiblement. On dit que le cours d'une rivière est comme le cours d'une vie parce qu'il file sans interruption et sans qu'on puisse le retenir. Moi ma vie s'apparente bien plus à un torrent ou à des rapides qu'à cette petite rivière toute calme ... en même temps, si ce n'était pas le cas, je me ferais bien chier ! Je laisse mon esprit divaguer jusqu'au moment où je sens un chakra s'approcher. Je souris intérieurement ... c'est Sasuke. Bien, on va pouvoir rester quelques minutes tous les deux avant que les autres n'arrivent.

Je le vois arriver de sa démarche fière, les mains dans les poches, le visage impassible. Après ce qui s'est passé ce matin, je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir lui faire un sourire étiré jusqu'aux oreilles ... mais je m'abstiens de peur de me prendre un chidori en pleine poire. En public pas de mamours ni de marques de tendresse ... c'est horriblement frustrant d'ailleurs ! Il s'accoude à un mètre de moi, sans un mot. Le vent fait bruisser les feuilles autour de nous, mais nous n'esquissons pas le moindre mouvement, savourant en silence la présence de l'autre. Je ferme les yeux pour mieux le ressentir sans le regarder. Les vibrations de son âme sont presque à l'unisson avec les miennes. Quelle sensation étrange ... si seulement il pouvait la ressentir lui aussi. Et encore une fois, le cours du temps semble s'emballer alors que nous sommes là tous les deux ... comme si nous étions seuls au monde. Un moment d'éternité, trop vite interrompu par une présence qui s'approche de nous. Je rouvre les yeux pour voir Sakura qui arrive en courant vers le pont.

- Tu es en retard, dis-je d'un air suspicieux.

- Je suis désolée ! Dit-elle en reprenant son souffle. J'ai été ... un peu occupée, ajoute-t-elle en rougissant.

- Mmh ... quand est-il parti en mission ? Demande-je d'un ton détaché.

Elle me regarde avec l'air d'une personne qui vient d'être prise la main dans le sac. Elle détourne les yeux et rougit encore plus avant de répondre.

- Il devait partir il y a cinq minutes ... j'ai voulu rester avec lui jusqu'à ce moment.

J'esquisse un sourire en coin.

« Dites ... c'est le printemps qui vous rend tous aussi mielleux ou quoi ? Ça pue tellement le romantisme aujourd'hui que j'en vomirais presque.

- T'as aucun cœur mon pauvre Kyuu ...

- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! Y'a encore une semaine t'étais un voyageur solitaire implacable qui avait bridé son cœur et ses sentiments. Te voir comme ça subitement ç'en est presque flippant.

- Je me suis simplement autorisé à ressentir des choses à nouveau ... maintenant que je peux avoir un contrôle sur elles, mes émotions ne représentent plus un danger.

- Ouais ... m'enfin il est plutôt précaire ton contrôle par moment.

- Seulement quand il s'agit de Sasuke ... et il valait mieux d'ailleurs ! La froideur et l'arrogance de Yoru m'ont empêché de voir les choses telles qu'elles étaient vraiment au point que je me suis totalement fourvoyé sur la personnalité de l'être qui m'est le plus cher. Il faut savoir apprendre de ses erreurs, et avec ça, j'ai appris que vivre sans émotions ça pousse à la faute. Je ne peux pas me permettre de commettre à nouveau ce genre de gaffe ... pas avec ce qui nous attend. Un faux pas et c'est la chute assurée ... et pas que pour nous !

- C'est pas faux. Ressentir des émotions est nécessaire, et ça prouve que cette règle disant qu'un bon ninja ne doit pas montrer ses sentiments est une belle foutaise ! Mais au final ... le plus fort entre Yoru et Naruto, ce n'était pas vraiment celui que tu disais.

- Non c'est vrai ... je me suis laissé complètement prendre au jeu de l'arrogance et Yoru est devenu un poil trop ''m'as-tu-vu'' si tu veux mon avis. Faut dire aussi, vivre seul et vivre au village c'est pas du tout la même chose. Comme j'ai gardé mes habitudes de solitaire en société c'est vrai que ça a coincé.

- Oui, évidemment quand tu vis avec d'autres gens, y'a toujours un côté affectif à prendre en compte, sinon tes actes risquent d'être en totale inadéquation avec la nécessité du moment.

- Du coup, avec l'insensibilité de Yoru, j'ai analysé de travers les situations et en fin de compte, je suis resté bien isolé dans ma petite bulle en me croyant bien au-dessus de tout le monde. C'est Sasuke qui m'a donné une bonne leçon, c'était pas plus mal.

- Et oui, ça aide d'avoir un amoureux ! Ça ramène les pieds sur terre ... mais ça peut envoyer au septième ciel aussi !

- Pas très subtil comme allusion ...

- J'avais pas l'intention d'être subtil ... bien au contraire !

- Calme tes hormones, je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas encore pour tout de suite.

- Qui ne tente rien n'a rien ... mais bon, on verra ça ce soir. Pour le moment, la mission ! Et il manque encore le senseï. Fait chier à tout le temps être à la bourre celui-là ! J'lui dirais bien deux mots moi ! »

Je ris discrètement. Sakura ne s'en aperçoit pas, mais ça n'a pas échappé à Sasuke. Vu son regard, je pense qu'il a compris pourquoi je ris seul d'un coup. Une demi-heure s'écoule avant que Kakashi ne se décide à apparaître dans un nuage de fumée.

- Yo ! Dit-il en nous faisant un signe de la main.

- En retard, dis-je en guise de bonjour.

- Oui ... bon, la mission ! Dit Kakashi pour éviter nos regards las. Godaime-sama nous a tous assignés à l'organisation de la sécurité du village pour l'examen Chuunin qui approche.

- C'était déjà ce que nous faisions, rétorque Sasuke.

- Oui, mais Naruto ne faisait pas partie de la mission jusqu'à maintenant, il faudra donc tout reprendre avec lui.

Sasuke lâche un soupir de dédain qui lui attire le regard noir de Sakura. Notre coéquipière ne semble décidément pas apprécier son attitude envers moi ... je n'ai pas à m'en plaindre personnellement mais ça évidemment, elle ne peut pas le savoir.

- En parlant de l'examen ... tu ne comptes pas y participer ? Me demande Sakura.

Je tourne brusquement ma tête vers elle au point que ça la fasse sursauter devant l'expression de mon visage.

- Euh ... pardon ... je pensais que ce serait une bonne idée, marmonne-t-elle. Vu que tu es toujours ...

Mais elle n'ose même pas finir sa phrase ... ce qu'un autre se charge de faire à sa place :

- ... Un Genin ! N'aie pas peur de dire les choses comme elles sont, dit Sasuke en me souriant d'un air narquois.

Si mon envie de lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser n'était pas plus forte que celle de le frapper, il serait déjà étalé par terre avec un somptueux coquard. Je lui jette un regard mauvais. Nos yeux s'affrontent dans un silence pesant sous les yeux inquiets de Sakura et Kakashi. Ce dernier tente alors de « désamorcer » la situation.

- Bien, on va peut-être s'y mettre maintenant. Nous devons retourner voir l'Hokage pour recevoir ses dernières instructions. Nous t'indiquerons la marche à suivre pour la suite des opérations après Naruto.

- Compris, dis-je sans détourner mon regard de Sasuke.

Alors que Sakura et Kakashi commencent à s'éloigner en nous jetant encore parfois des regards tendus, je vois le sourire de Sasuke s'adoucir discrètement avant qu'il ne passe sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure dans une attitude très provocante (_Toi mon p'tit bonhomme tu perds rien pour attendre !_). Mon regard s'embrase instantanément et un sourire carnassier étire mes lèvres, ce qui a pour effet de le faire rougir. Je crois qu'il a enfin compris qu'il finirait vraiment pas prendre cher s'il continuait à m'exciter comme ça.

Dans le bureau de l'Hokage, nous sommes mis au courant des derniers évènements.

- Très bien. La compétition démarre dans trois jours. Ce qui signifie que les aspirants Chuunin vont commencer à arriver des quatre coins du monde à partir d'après-demain. Il faut finaliser le dispositif de sécurité autour de leurs quartiers. Il vous faudra aviser ensuite avec les lieux où se dérouleront les épreuves. D'autre part, le Kazekage de Suna a également prévu d'arriver demain dans l'après-midi.

« La vache ! J'avais oublié que Gaara devait venir pour assister au déroulement des épreuves ... mais il ne devrait pas venir seulement pour la troisième étape ?

- Les usages ont peut-être changé en 5 ans ... »

- C'est plutôt inhabituel que le Kazekage vienne si tôt non ? Demande Sakura visiblement troublée.

« Ah bah nan en fait ... »

- En effet, mais il a exprimé le désir d'être à Konoha pendant toute la durée de la compétition et je n'ai pas pu lui refuser.

- Pourquoi seulement cette année ? S'étonne également Kakashi.

« Ouais bizarre en effet ... qu'est-ce que tu nous manigances encore Gaara ?

- Pourquoi t'es sûr qu'il prépare forcément quelque chose ?

- Parce que je le connais bien Kyuu ... c'est le seul avec qui j'ai gardé contact durant mon voyage et j'ai appris qu'il ne faisait jamais rien sans arrière-pensée.

- Ah oui ! Comme cette fois où il t'avait convaincu de rester incognito à Suna pour quelques jours et qu'à cause de ça tu t'étais retrouvé nez à nez avec les trois zouaves de ton équipe qui étaient venus en visite.

- M'en parle pas ... heureusement que je m'étais bien camouflé ! Je me suis barré en vitesse après ça. C'était presque deux ans après mon départ. Je pensais avoir laissé tout ça derrière moi mais j'en avais quand même été vraiment troublé. Gaara ça l'avait juste fait marrer ...

- Je crois que son passe-temps favori est de te faire tourner en bourrique !

- Tu comprends mieux pourquoi je me méfie maintenant ... »

Je soupire assez bruyamment à cette pensée.

- Un problème Naruto ? Me demande l'Hokage.

- Non aucun, je pensais juste à la quantité de boulot ennuyeux que ça allait nous demander de préparer tout ça.

- Si tu décides de te porter candidat tu n'auras pas besoin de t'en préoccuper, me dit-elle en souriant d'un air entendu.

- Je vous ai déjà dit que ça ne m'intéressait pas.

- Vu tes capacités ce ne serait pourtant qu'une simple formalité, argumente Kakashi.

- Et c'est bien ça qui me dérange. J'ai de très bonnes raisons pour ne pas vouloir prendre part à cet examen. Je n'ai pas à me justifier encore une fois à ce propos.

- Très bien, coupe l'Hokage avant que Kakashi ne réplique à mes derniers mots. Pour le moment c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire. Tout le monde dehors ... sauf toi Naruto j'ai encore à te parler.

Tous quittent la pièce en silence. Encore une fois, je me retrouve seul avec Mamie Tsunade.

- Si vous comptez me parler encore une fois de mon éventuelle participation ...

- Rien à voir. Tu ne le sais probablement pas, mais depuis l'incident avec le Sandaime lors d'un précédent examen Chuunin, le conseil a exigé le renforcement de la sécurité autour de l'Hokage ... autrement dit de moi. Chaque année depuis lors, je me dois d'assigner mon meilleur Anbu à ma protection personnelle. Et comme tu me l'as si subtilement fait remarquer hier ... enfin plutôt très tôt ce matin, mon meilleur Anbu à présent, c'est toi.

- Vous voulez donc que je devienne votre garde du corps ?

- En effet, mais tu te doutes bien que cela va poser quelques difficultés au maintien de ton identité secrète. Il va te falloir être à mes côtés en permanence. Le plus souvent visible pour la dissuasion, et parfois caché pour ne pas entraver mon travail diplomatique avec les représentants des autres villages.

- Mais comme vous m'avez aussi assigné à la sécurité du village, il va falloir que je sois à deux endroits en même temps.

- L'avantage d'être de garde, c'est que tu auras la possibilité de choisir les postes qui réclament de la discrétion. Tu pourras donc disparaître plus aisément et éviter le contact avec les autres.

- Je pense qu'un clone suffira amplement pour assurer le change auprès des autres lorsque je serai avec vous durant le jour. La nuit par contre, je ne pourrai pas assurer la permanence autrement qu'en me faisant remplacer par mon clone.

- Bien sûr, je ne vais pas te demander d'arrêter de dormir pour me protéger. Même les meilleurs ne peuvent assurer une permanence 24h sur 24.

- Ce n'est pas la raison principale ... en réalité, je ne dors même plus. Cependant j'ai des impératifs personnels que je me refuse à ignorer (_Des impératifs du nom de Sasuke qu'il n'est pas question de laisser aux bons soins d'un simple clone !_).

Je la vois légèrement froncer les sourcils. Surprise que je n'aie plus besoin de sommeil peut-être ... mais probablement aussi curieuse de savoir ce qui pourrait ainsi retenir mon attention.

- Mettre ta vie privée en avant n'est pas une attitude très professionnelle, me dit-elle alors.

- Tant que ça ne ternit pas la qualité de mon travail, je ne vois pas en quoi ce serait un problème.

- Bien, si tu te sens capable de gérer les choses de cette façon, libre à toi de faire comme tu le souhaites. Tu as carte blanche pour organiser ma protection.

- Parfait ! Donc ... si vous en avez fini cette fois-ci ...

- Non, pas tout à fait. Il va falloir que je te présente comme mon garde du corps au conseil ... enfin pas toi mais Yue. Ils ne connaissent pas les Anbu mais chaque année ils me cassent les pieds pour qu'au moins je leur fasse part de la personne sur laquelle mon choix s'est porté. Il en va de la vie du chef du village après tout.

- Je ne comprends pas en quoi le fait de me voir pourra changer quoi que ce soit. Ça ne leur servira à rien de juste rencontrer un anonyme caché par un masque ... c'est stupide.

- Je suis bien d'accord. Mais comme toujours ils veulent avoir leur mot à dire sur mes décisions. Le fait de devoir leur rendre des comptes leur donne l'impression qu'ils contrôlent plus qu'en réalité.

- Même s'ils savent très bien que vous n'en faites qu'à votre tête ...

- Bref, coupe-t-elle une nouvelle fois en toussant légèrement pour s'éclaircir la voix. Je veux donc te voir en tenue à 16h précise dans mon bureau. Ta mission commencera officiellement à ce moment-là. Pour la suite, je te laisse gérer.

Je la salue avant de rejoindre mes équipiers dans le couloir.

- Que voulait-elle ? Me demande Sakura.

- Elle a voulu essayer de me convaincre une dernière fois de participer à l'examen.

- Tu ne veux toujours pas le faire ? Demande Kakashi le nez dans son éternel bouquin.

- Et puis quoi encore ? Je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

Kakashi secoue la tête d'un air découragé tandis que Sakura pousse un soupir exaspéré face à mon entêtement. Sasuke quant à lui, feint de ne toujours pas s'intéresser le moins du monde à ce que je dis ou fais, se contentant de me lancer parfois des sourires narquois et des regards hautains.

« Tu disais que ça se simplifierait avec le temps, mais j'ai l'impression que ça va en s'empirant.

- C'est clair ... dans quel guêpier j'me suis encore fourré moi ?

- Mais les règles de ce nouveau jeu paraissent amusantes !

- Oui ... mais très risquées aussi. Il va falloir que je déploie l'ensemble de mes ruses pendant les jours à venir ... heureusement que l'examen ne dure que quelques jours. On ajoute les trois jours de préparation avant et au plus tard dans une semaine on n'en parle plus.

- Sauf qu'il peut s'en passer des choses en une semaine ... surtout quand on voit ce qui est arrivé rien qu'au cours des six derniers jours.

- Ça fait que six jours ? Et bah on n'est pas rendus ... »

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Et voilà, ça se complique encore un petit peu pour notre Naruto qui n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça en plus ! XD Rendez-vous Dimanche 26 Avril (Jour de l'anniversaire de votre dévouée auteur ... et c'est moi qui vous fait des cadeaux ! ^^) pour le chapitre 22 "Entrée en scène...".

A toute !


	22. Entrée en scène

**Auteur :** Lonely Seira

**Titre :** Le temps d'une vie

**Genre :** Romance/Yaoi/UA/OOC

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Naru/Sasu (Autres couples secondaires)

**Disclaimer :** Naruto et ses petits camarades du manga portant le même nom sont la propriété entière et exclusive du divin _Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : Entrée en scène ...**

Quittant le bâtiment, je suis Kakashi et mes deux autres acolytes qui se dirigent vers la porte Sud du village. D'après ce que j'ai compris, notre équipe est chargée de coordonner le système de sécurité pour tout ce qui touche aux remparts et aux moyens de pénétrer dans l'enceinte de Konoha ... en gros, on filtre les entrées et les sorties. Douée en logistique, Sakura se coltine la paperasse et les divers messages à envoyer aux différents groupes en action. Kakashi travaille en accord avec une section du département espionnage pour récolter toutes les infos des frontières et voir de quel côté les chances de grabuge sont les plus élevées ... et moi dans tout ça, on m'a ''collé'' avec Sasuke dans la section des barrages filtrants et des pièges. Pour le moment, je me contente de le suivre alors qu'il parcourt le village afin de mettre continuellement à jour la liste des invités à l'examen et les dossiers d'enquête les concernant. Alors que nous sautons de toit en toit, complètement seuls, j'en profite pour nous remettre en mode ''couple'' ... au moins le temps d'arriver à destination.

- Je peux te poser une question Sasu ?

- Si tu m'appelles encore comme ça alors qu'on n'est pas à la maison, t'auras plus jamais l'occasion de me poser des questions, me répond-t-il d'un air agacé sans tourner les yeux vers moi.

- Désolé ... c'est sorti tout seul, dis-je d'un air faussement penaud. Bon, je peux te la poser ma question ?

- Comme si tu allais t'empêcher de la sortir même si je te disais non ...

- Nan mais en fait, je voulais savoir si tu avais remarqué que depuis que je suis revenu, que ce soit Tsunade ou Kakashi, on nous met toujours ensemble pour effectuer nos missions ... comme si le destin nous poussait à être ensemble ! Clame-je en brandissant à moitié le poing.

La parole accompagnée du geste m'a valu un sublime regard noir meurtrier dont seul mon Sasu a le secret.

- Tu peux pas être sérieux deux secondes non ? Me dit-il d'un ton chargé de colère (_Bah du calme Sasu ! C'est pas la peine de t'enflammer comme ça ... je ne comprends pas ce qui lui prend tout à coup... _). Si on nous colle toujours ensemble c'est juste parce que personne à part toi et Sakura ne veut bosser avec moi ! Et même Sakura s'est beaucoup éloignée depuis qu'elle sort avec Saï. Alors tu es devenu le seul à pouvoir travailler avec moi sans foutre en l'air la mission à cause d'une mauvaise coordination ! Ça, pour sûr que ton retour a arrangé pas mal de monde finalement !

Il me lance un regard qui me fige net, mélange de rage et de douleur ... je savais qu'il avait souffert de solitude depuis un moment, mais on dirait que ça l'a rongé bien plus qu'il n'a voulu l'admettre. Encore une chose que je n'ai pas vue ...

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te blesser.

- C'est pas de ta faute ... c'est en grande partie à cause de moi aussi. À toujours agir comme un con, à un moment ou à un autre ça finit par me revenir en pleine tête.

- Mais si tu laissais un peu les autres voir qui se cache réellement derrière ton masque d'indifférence, je suis sûr que ça s'arrangerait très vite.

- Alors là pas question ! Me répond-t-il brusquement. Je refuse de leur laisser la moindre ouverture alors qu'aucun d'eux n'a jamais essayé de savoir qui j'étais vraiment. Depuis que je suis gosse c'est toujours la même rengaine : ''le descendant Uchiha'', ''le cadet de Fugaku'', ''le petit frère du monstre'', ''le dernier génie'' ... aucune place pour être simplement Sasuke. Plutôt mourir que de dévoiler mes faiblesses à cette bande d'hypocrites qui se fichent éperdument de qui je suis.

Je soupire discrètement mais ne réponds pas, nous plongeant dans le silence pour le reste de notre route. La fierté d'un Uchiha est une chose avec laquelle il ne vaut mieux pas plaisanter. C'est aussi pour cela que l'idée de révéler notre histoire au grand jour le terrifie complètement. Pour lui, montrer que l'on peut éprouver des sentiments est la plus grande preuve de faiblesse ... surtout lorsque l'on éprouve cela pour une personne du même sexe avec qui l'on est sensé être en conflit.

La matinée file vite, le début d'après-midi également. Durant tout ce temps, je me suis contenté de suivre Sasuke sans dire un mot, le regardant donner ses directives de son habituelle voix sèche et froide. Le voir ainsi me fait un peu mal dans un sens. Car même si lui y reste indifférent, je ne peux m'empêcher de constater les nombreux regards noirs que lui lancent les uns et les autres. Sasuke est un ninja très doué, alors tous lui obéissent sans rien dire, mais je sais bien ce qu'ils pensent. Il joue son rôle, et tous y croient. Moi je sais qu'il n'est pas ce personnage rigide et prétentieux qu'il montre aux autres, et je meurs d'envie de le crier sur tous les toits pour qu'ils cessent de le regarder comme ça. Mais je sais très bien qu'il ne me le pardonnerait jamais.

« Il t'est arrivé la même chose par le passé moustique. Et j'imagine que savoir ce qu'il ressent exactement ne t'aide pas à garder ton calme.

- Non c'est vrai. Mais même si nous avons vécu la même chose, nous ne le voyons pas du même œil. Moi je faisais des efforts incommensurables pour qu'ils ne me traitent plus comme un paria. Lui, il fait tout pour le rester. Ça aussi je peux le comprendre ... il n'a plus confiance en personne. Il a trop souvent été trahi. Rester en marge des autres, ne pas s'impliquer ... il pense que ça va lui permettre de se protéger.

- Retrouver la confiance perdue est sans doute l'une des choses les plus dures à faire. Mais maintenant, il sait qu'il peut compter sur toi. Ça va peut-être l'aider à changer.

- J'espère ... parce que je ne suis pas revenu pour le voir souffrir de cette façon. C'est trop dur Kyuu.

- Je sais. Mais malgré tous tes pouvoirs, tu n'y peux rien. Il faut pas que ça te fasse oublier le reste non plus ... il va bientôt être 16h je te rappelle.

- Quelle poisse ! C'est fou ce que ça peut me lourder cette histoire de conseil. Je préfèrerais cent fois rester avec mon mec que de devoir faire le mariole devant cette bande de vieux gâteux.

- Je te comprends ! Les revoir ne m'enchante guère plus que toi. »

Je pousse un discret soupir. La question va maintenant être de savoir comment je vais pouvoir fausser compagnie à Sasuke sans qu'il me pose de question. Le clone est un bon plan. Les chances pour que quelqu'un découvre la supercherie sont vraiment minimes, voire inexistantes. Étant donnée la situation, c'est la meilleure option dont je dispose pour ne pas avoir à trop me fouler. Je jette un œil sur Sasuke, qui est actuellement occupé à mettre en place les règles de fouilles à l'entrée principale avec les gardes en poste. Trop occupé pour faire attention à moi, je m'efface discrètement dans un recoin sombre et forme un clone de l'ombre en vitesse.

- Bon, je vais chez la vieille. Toi tu talonnes Sasuke et tu ne dis rien à part ''oui'', ''non'' et quelques hochements de tête. Compris ?

- Compris.

- Je te ferai signe avant notre prochain changement de position.

Puis, laissant mon clone sortir du coin sombre avant moi, je me mets en mode « furtif » pour rejoindre le bureau de l'Hokage. Quelques minutes plus tard et en tenue d'Anbu (_Ce qui inclut aussi les divers changements physiques qui me font devenir Yue_), je suis caché dans le faux plafond et attends patiemment que Shizune quitte le bureau. Je tape deux coups sur une poutre pour lui signaler ma présence, puis j'apparais immédiatement devant ma supérieure.

- C'est gentil de m'avoir prévenue ce coup-ci, me dit-elle en souriant. Tu es prêt ?

- Pas vraiment ... mais je ne pense pas avoir le choix de toute façon.

- Non, en effet, me répond-t-elle avec un air malicieux. Ne t'en fais pas, je ferai en sorte que ça ne dure pas trop longtemps.

Elle sort du bureau, moi sur ses talons. Dans le couloir, nous croisons quelques ninjas qui me regardent d'un air étonné. Je vois alors Kakashi qui tourne à l'angle du mur. Il vient dans notre direction et, s'apercevant de ma présence, hausse un sourcil, avant de reporter son attention sur l'Hokage.

- Tsunade-sama, puis-je vous parler une minute ?

- Bien sûr Kakashi, mais vite, nous somme attendus par le conseil.

- Nous ? Demande-t-il en me regardant une nouvelle fois.

- Oui. Comme tous les ans, je me dois de dire au conseil sur quel Anbu mon choix s'est porté pour ma garde rapprochée.

- Je vois. Je m'attendais à ce que ce rôle soit assuré par le capitaine des Anbu comme les autres fois.

- Que voulais-tu me dire ? Tranche la Godaime pour mettre un terme à ses interrogations un peu trop gênantes.

- Ah oui, nous venons de recevoir un message de la part de Temari-san, nous indiquant que le Kazekage et son cortège avaient quitté Suna vers le milieu de la matinée. Ils devraient arriver demain aux alentours de 17h voire 17h30 s'ils maintiennent leur allure et si rien ne vient perturber leur voyage.

- Parfait, je compte sur toi pour organiser leur accueil, nous vous rejoindrons à l'entrée principale pour 17h au plus tôt.

Après l'avoir saluée et m'avoir regardé d'un œil suspicieux une fois de plus, Kakashi s'éclipse en vitesse. Mamie Tsunade et moi reprenons alors notre chemin vers la salle du conseil. Afin que nous ne soyons pas dérangés et que nous puissions discuter en toute tranquillité à l'abri des oreilles qui pourraient traîner dans les parages, je formule un jutsu rapide. Quelques signes exécutés sous le regard curieux de l'Hokage et ...

- _**Himitsu no Fukumen !**_

L'espace semble alors se brouiller légèrement autour de nous avant de revenir à la normale.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Me demande Mamie Tsunade.

- Juste une variante de ma barrière du secret. La barrière est un jutsu fort qui peu couper totalement une zone définie du reste du monde, mais ça ne marche pas pour isoler des personnes en mouvement. Donc j'en utilise une version moins sophistiquée, le voile du secret, pour ne couper que le déplacement des ondes sonores. Les gens nous voient mais ne peuvent pas nous entendre.

- Pratique ...

- En effet. Mais j'aimerais aussi pouvoir couper l'image en plus du son. Les autres ninjas me dévisagent littéralement. Je veux bien que je sois nouveau et que ça les surprenne, mais ils pourraient essayer de se montrer un peu plus discrets.

- Oui c'est vrai, ta nomination en tant que garde du corps va engendrer bien des murmures et des rumeurs de couloirs, me dit-elle en esquissant un sourire.

- On dirait que cela vous enchante Hokage-sama.

- En effet. Même si les Anbu travaillent dans l'ombre, tout le monde sait plus ou moins quelles sont les capacités de chacun et quels ont été leurs exploits par le passé. Le fait que j'assigne un parfait inconnu à ma sécurité va faire du bruit.

- Vous vous sentez menacée ?

- ... Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? Me demande-t-elle en reprenant son sérieux.

- Les tactiques, les diversions, les plans d'attaque et de défense ... tout ça n'a plus de secret pour moi. Depuis que vous m'avez choisi, je me suis posé pas mal de questions. Pourquoi choisir un Anbu qui n'a encore aucune notoriété, et donc, aucun effet dissuasif ? La réponse m'est venue rapidement : parce que vous espérez ainsi que cela va inciter ceux qui vous veulent du mal à tenter leur chance plus rapidement. Et vous faites cela en toute sécurité malgré tout parce que vous avez confiance en mes capacités, parce que vous avez reconnu que j'étais ''l'élite'', même si vous êtes la seule à le savoir. Pour éviter les remous pendant l'examen, vous voulez que l'on tente de vous tuer avant le début de la première épreuve. Ai-je tort ?

- Tu es d'une perspicacité étonnante Naruto. J'ai en effet eu vent il y a peu que l'Akatsuki avait lancé un contrat sur ma tête. Personne n'est au courant à part les Anbu et quelques Juunin, mais toi je suppose que tu le savais ? Peut-être est-ce même pour ça que tu as décidé de revenir si subitement.

- Côté perspicacité je n'ai rien à vous envier j'ai l'impression. J'ai appris cette rumeur en effet. Il y a trois semaines seulement, l'Akatsuki a réussi à coincer Hachibi après presque six années de traque. Il ne leur manque plus que Kyuubi maintenant.

L'Hokage tourne un regard inquiet vers moi. Il semblerait qu'elle n'ait rien su de cette dernière capture. Je continue malgré tout mon explication.

- Ils savaient qu'essayer de me courir après de par le monde ne leur servirait à rien d'autres qu'à leur faire perdre du temps. Ils ont donc lancé ce contrat sur vous en espérant que cela me fasse sortir de ma cachette. Ils savent très bien que vous m'êtes précieuse. Sachant cela, je me suis servi de cette info pour retourner ce piège contre eux et mettre au point une tactique qui me permettrait de les mener à combattre sur mon propre terrain. Comme ils sont sûrs de leur stratégie, ça me donne un avantage plus que certain.

- Alors c'est vraiment pour ça que tu es revenu, je n'en étais pas sûre ... je dois dire que ça me flatte. Mais la situation devient vraiment dangereuse Naruto. Si ce que tu dis est juste, ils ne vont plus tarder à bouger sur le village.

- Ils n'en feront rien tant que les délégations de tous les pays ninjas seront encore à Konoha. Ils doivent renforcer leur position avant d'enclencher la guerre.

- Enclencher la guerre ? Demande l'Hokage en s'arrêtant au beau milieu du couloir désert. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Je sens poindre dans sa voix une anxiété non dissimulée. Mais je sais que le temps n'est pas encore venu de lui dévoiler les véritables intentions de l'Akatsuki. Je me rapproche d'elle et lui pose une main réconfortante sur l'épaule.

- Ne vous occupez pas de ça et faites moi confiance. Vous avez bien d'autres soucis en tête sans vous inquiéter de ça aussi. En temps voulu, nous aviserons, mais ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite.

Elle acquiesce d'un bref mouvement de tête tandis que je brise notre isolement. Puis, affichant un nouvel air déterminé sur son visage, elle entre d'un pas vif dans la salle du conseil qui n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres de là où nous nous tenions. À son entrée, les conversations s'arrêtent toutes en même temps, et tous les vieux croulants lèvent leur regard vers les nouveaux venus.

- Nous t'attendions Tsunade, commence le vieux Mitokado en montrant le siège vide que Tsunade-baachan occupe habituellement.

Sans un mot, elle s'assoit. Je me poste juste à sa droite, le corps bien droit, les bras derrière le dos. Je sens les regards qui me jaugent avec étonnement, mais je ne bronche pas d'un millimètre.

- Bien, inutile de tourner autour du pot, je vais vous présenter l'Anbu que j'ai choisi pour assurer ma protection au cours de l'examen Chuunin. Cette année, mon choix s'est porté sur Yue, dit-elle en faisant un signe de main vers moi.

Je les salue brièvement mais reste totalement silencieux ... comme tout le reste de l'assemblée d'ailleurs.

- Il y a un problème ? Demande l'Hokage d'un air tout à fait innocent.

- Yue ? Je ne me souviens pas avoir déjà entendu parler de lui, répond l'un des membres du conseil.

- Et c'est tout à fait normal, Yue n'a été nommé Anbu que récemment. Ma protection rapprochée constitue de fait, l'une de ses premières missions.

Les murmures réprobateurs s'élèvent tous à l'unisson, de même que les froncements de sourcils et les messes basses. Pour couper court à ce brouhaha désagréable, je décide de prendre l'initiative et de répondre à cet élan désapprobateur à la place de l'Hokage.

- Si vous me permettez d'intervenir, Godaime-sama (elle me fait un signe de tête m'invitant à continuer) si l'Hokage m'a jugé apte à accomplir cette tâche, c'est parce qu'elle a reconnu mes talents et j'estime qu'il s'agit en soi d'une raison plus que suffisante pour justifier ma présence à ce poste. Si cependant vous persistez à contester son jugement, c'est que vous la considérez comme indigne de prendre des décisions et dans ce cas, pourquoi l'avoir placée au poste d'Hokage ?

Les murmures s'élèvent une nouvelle fois. Des regards de colère, des airs outrés et j'en passe. Mais moi, je souris derrière mon masque, content de les avoir cloués. Il faut bien que quelqu'un se dévoue pour leur dire leurs quatre vérités à ces vieux croulants, sinon ils vont croire qu'avoir un âge avancé donne tous les droits. Les messes basses continuent à n'en plus finir jusqu'à ce que ...

- Bien, si vous n'avez plus d'objection, nous allons nous retirer. La préparation de l'examen réclame encore notre attention, coupe l'Hokage en se levant.

Je lui emboîte le pas après avoir de nouveau salué brièvement les vieux gâteux qui n'en finissent plus de tergiverser sur l'affront que je viens de leur faire sans oser cependant élever la voix pour m'en faire part directement. Une fois dehors, l'Hokage me regarde, sourire en coin.

- C'était audacieux Yue, mais comme ça, tu leur as au moins laissé une forte impression. Il ne te reste plus qu'à te montrer digne du talent que tu as clamé il y a une minute.

- Vous mettriez-vous à douter de moi Hokage-sama ? Demande-je sur un ton faussement vexé.

- Aucunement ! Me répond-t-elle avant d'arpenter à nouveau les couloirs d'un pas vif.

« C'était aussi mordant qu'un bon coup de croc ... même si je persiste à dire qu'un vrai coup de croc ça serait pas mal non plus, j'ai bien apprécié ton petit laïus !

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde Kyuu. Ça fait du bien de se défouler un bon coup ! De toute façon, ils ne savent même pas qui je suis alors je m'en tape bien de ce qu'ils peuvent dire de moi, je n'ai rien à leur prouver. Tout ce que je veux, c'est faire mon boulot et basta !

- C'est quoi la suite du programme ?

- Garde rapprochée ... je la suis comme un gentil toutou en gros. Mais je vais aussi garder un œil sur mon clone pour vérifier que tout se passe bien de son côté.

- C'est là que les choses sérieuses commencent alors ?

- Ouais ... je suis curieux de voir comment je vais m'en sortir ... »

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** 22ème chapitre publié le jour de mon 22ème anniversaire ... et je ne l'ai même pas fait exprès ! XD

Bref ! Le 23 "Entre quatre murs..." ce sera pour le mercredi 29 Avril (et cette fois c'est la bonne date). A plus !


	23. Entre quatre murs

**Auteur :** Lonely Seira

**Titre :** Le temps d'une vie

**Genre :** Romance/Yaoi/UA/OOC

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Naru/Sasu (Autres couples secondaires)

**Disclaimer :** Naruto et ses petits camarades du manga portant le même nom sont la propriété entière et exclusive du divin _Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**Chapitre 23 : Entre quatre murs ...**

16h30. Nous avons quitté la salle du conseil depuis un peu moins d'une demi-heure et je m'ennuie déjà comme un rat mort. Ma seule occupation depuis a été de rester posté sans broncher à côté de Mamie Tsunade et de la regarder remplir ses paperasses et recevoir une foultitude de ninjas. Chaque fois, je me suis vu gratifié d'un regard étonné et de quelques haussements de sourcils. Les premières fois c'est amusant, mais ça devient très vite lassant.

17h40. J'en peux plus. Je vais prendre racine si je ne trouve pas rapidement quelque chose à faire. J'en viendrais même à prier pour qu'un assassin tente sa chance. Histoire de me changer les idées, je décide d'aller jeter un œil du côté de mon clone (_''Et comment tu comptes faire ça sans quitter ton poste ?'' Me demanderez-vous. Facile !_). Comme chacun le sait déjà, toute l'expérience acquise par un clone se retrouve immédiatement dans l'esprit de l'original lorsque le clone disparaît. Ce que tout le monde ignore en revanche, c'est que la connexion entre l'esprit d'un clone et celui du vrai va beaucoup plus loin que ça. Au cours de mon entraînement, j'ai donc appris à me connecter à la pensée de mes doubles sans avoir besoin de les faire disparaître pour autant ... plutôt pratique !

Pendant que l'Hokage prend congé d'une énième personne venue lui raconter je ne sais quoi (_J'avoue j'ai complètement décroché depuis un bout de temps _), je forme discrètement quelques sceaux derrière mon dos et focalise mon esprit sur les ondes émises par celui de mon autre moi. Je finis pas le localiser vers le centre ville, à quelques pas de Sasuke qui est encore en pleine discussion avec un Chuunin.

« Comment ça se passe de ton côté ?

- _Rien de vraiment notable si ce n'est que j'ai des envies de meurtres ..._

_- _Pourquoi ça ?

- _Parce que les gens s'imaginent que je ne les entends pas lorsqu'ils murmurent dans le dos de Sasuke ... et je peux te dire que ce qu'ils racontent sur lui n'est vraiment pas agréable à entendre. À dire vrai, ils le détestent tellement que personne ne semble nous en vouloir d'avoir disparus pour revenir comme ça du jour au lendemain._

_- _Oui ... ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment.

- _Le pire dans tout ça c'est que c'est vraiment injustifié. Sasuke est anti-social c'est certain, mais à côté de ça, il s'investit à fond dans son travail et il fait les choses vraiment bien. On peut facilement voir que les intérêts de Konoha lui tiennent à cœur. Mais ils s'en fichent tous on dirait. _

_-_ Essaie d'être présent pour lui tant que tu peux sans empiéter sur son espace. Il doit déjà être assez énervé comme ça, va pas risquer de nous le mettre à dos.

- _Compris._ »

Rassemblant toute ma concentration dans le bureau de l'Hokage, je gigote quelques secondes histoire de me débarrasser du nid de fourmis qui a pris quartier dans mes jambes.

- Tu as le droit de bouger tu sais ? Je me doute que ça fait plus sérieux et plus intimidant de voir une sentinelle parfaitement immobile et aux aguets, mais je vais avoir quelques minutes de tranquillité avant qu'on ne revienne m'enquiquiner. Profites-en pour nous isoler une minute et te dégourdir un peu.

- J'apprécie la considération que vous avez à mon égard, dis-je en pliant les jambes et en esquissant quelques étirements.

Une seconde plus tard :

- _**Himitsu no Seki !**_

Puis, retirant mon masque, je secoue un peu la tête et fais craquer ma nuque dans le mouvement.

-Je dois vous avouer que ça faisait des lustres que je n'avais pas été contraint de rester aussi longtemps au même endroit. Je manque d'habitude, soupire-je en bâillant légèrement.

- C'est sûr que tu n'as pas dû manquer d'action ces dernières années. J'aimerais bien que tu me racontes un peu comment c'était.

- Jouissif ... je pourrais difficilement le qualifier autrement. Goûter à une liberté sans limite, sans attachement, sans ordre, sans mission imposée ... on s'y fait très vite à ce genre de vie. Je faisais ce que je voulais quand je le voulais et avec qui je le voulais ...

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sortir tout ça sur un ton profondément nostalgique. Mamie Tsunade me regarde alors avec des yeux empreints d'une once de tristesse que je décèle immédiatement. Évidemment, elle finit par me poser la question qui accompagne en toute logique ce regard si lourd de peine.

- Si tu te sentais si bien loin de Konoha, pourquoi avoir tout plaqué pour revenir ? Pour ce que ce village t'a apporté, ajoute-t-elle en un murmure d'une voix presque brisée.

- Tsunade-baachan ...

- Tu as été sacrifié pour ce village par ton père ... il voulait que l'on t'admire et te respecte pour le service immense que tu avais offert à Konoha en devenant le réceptacle d'une menace aussi grande qu'un Bijuu. Mais au lieu de ça, tu as grandi dans la solitude et la haine. Rejeté de tous, tu devais sans cesse redoubler d'efforts pour que l'on t'accepte ne serait-ce qu'un peu ... et pourtant, tu t'es dépensé sans compter pour ce village. Même maintenant alors que tu menais une vie qui te convenait à merveille, tu continues à tout sacrifier pour Konoha. Pourquoi ?

Elle me pose cette question, les yeux humides. Je lui souris faiblement, posant sur elle un regard chaleureux avant de lui répondre :

- C'est dans ce village que j'ai vécu les pires moments de toute ma vie ... mais c'est aussi ici que j'ai vécu mes plus grandes joies. Chaque jour qui passait était une victoire de plus sur les préjugés des gens. Je suis parti parce que le doute avait commencé à m'envahir à cause de certains évènements ... et je ne voulais pas douter de ce que j'avais vécu ici. J'ai tout rejeté, accumulé de nouvelles expériences, pour mieux me rendre compte de ce à quoi je tenais réellement. Vous le savez n'est-ce pas ? Que l'on ne réalise vraiment la possession d'une chose que lorsqu'on l'a perdue ?

- Tu as voulu mettre ça en pratique ?

- Et je me suis aperçu que c'était vrai. Je suis revenu parce que j'avais gagné suffisamment de pouvoir pour protéger ce à quoi je tenais ... et pour posséder ce qui n'était pas encore à moi, ajoute-je en détournant les yeux vers la fenêtre, pour les perdre vers l'horizon ... en même temps que mes pensées.

Vivre sans sentiment, uniquement pour moi-même, ça m'a permis de comprendre quelles étaient les choses que je voulais protéger. Ça m'a ensuite permis de voir à quel point les sentiments sont vitaux. Et puis _lui _que je n'ai jamais pu oublier, je pouvais enfin lui faire face et le faire mien. C'est vrai ... _il_ m'appartient ... maintenant et pour toujours. C'est pour les protéger lui et ce village que je suis revenu. J'en suis sûr maintenant.

Je me retourne vers mon Hokage, qui ne m'a pas quitté des yeux. Je lui lance un sourire éclatant puis replace mon masque sur mon visage. Reprenant mon poste derrière elle après m'être assuré que la colonie de fourmis a définitivement déserté mes muscles, je brise notre isolement. Nous jouissons du silence quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que je sente des chakras s'approcher au bout du couloir.

- L'équipe de Gaï arrive, dis-je à l'intention de mon Hokage.

Elle me regarde avec étonnement avant que des coups ne soient frappés à la porte deux minutes plus tard. Elle invite alors les visiteurs à entrer. La porte s'ouvre avec énergie, tandis que Maito Gaï entre, affichant son éternel sourire de « la fougueuse jeunesse ». Il est suivi de Lee, qui affiche le même sourire, Neji, glaçon comme d'habitude et Tenten, visiblement épuisée. L'Hokage me lance un discret regard inquisiteur avant de s'adresser aux quatre ninjas :

- Alors ? Comment cela s'est-il passé ?

- Parfaitement bien, comme d'habitude ! Clame Gaï, en faisant un clin d'œil, pouce levé.

« Ce mec est d'un ringard !

- Je me disais la même chose Kyuu-sama ... Et Lee semble suivre son exemple avec une constance alarmante. Je serais curieux de savoir ce qu'Ino peut bien lui trouver.

- Raaah ! Me parle pas de ça j'vais faire une dépression ! Si on oublie sa fâcheuse tendance à parler à tout bout de champs, canon comme elle est, je me la croquerais bien moi ! ... Au sens figuré bien sûr !

- Bien sûr ... faudra mener une petite enquête de ce côté-là !

- Ouais, ça s'impose je crois !

- Mais au moins, le style de Lee s'est un peu amélioré ...

- C'est vrai ... je lui accorde ça, mais son attitude est toujours aussi ... aussi ... enfin voilà quoi ! Ça ne justifie pas qu'il puisse se faire une fille comme Ino !

- Qu'est-ce que ça changerait de toute façon ? Tu ne pourrais pas te la faire dans ta situation même si elle était encore célibataire alors ...

- On a le droit de rêver ... »

Laissant mon renard baver tout à son aise sur les formes généreuses de la belle blonde, je réintègre bien gentiment la conversation. Je m'attarde un peu plus en détail sur Lee ... c'est quand même bien de le voir porter autre chose que cette espèce de grenouillère verte. Troquer cette horreur contre la tenue traditionnelle des Juunin a été un choix plus que judicieux ... et m'est avis qu'Ino ne doit pas y être étrangère. Exit aussi la coupe au bol, ses cheveux un poil plus longs sont bien moins rigides qu'avant et quelques mèches indisciplinées sortent à leur gré du bandeau noué autour de son front. Le porter sur la tête plutôt qu'autour de la taille lui permet de moins faire ressortir ses deux impressionnants sourcils toujours aussi fournis. Mais bon, malgré tout ça, j'ai bien l'impression que Lee reste toujours ... Lee. Je souris un instant en imaginant quel couple détonnant ces deux zozos doivent faire tandis que la conversation se termine.

- Bien, tout me semble en ordre en effet, dit l'Hokage en repliant un parchemin. Gaï ?

- Godaime-sama ?

- Je voudrais que tu apportes ceci à Kakashi. Il en aura besoin pour les derniers préparatifs de l'accueil du Kazekage, dit-elle en lui tendant un autre rouleau de parchemin. Neji, Lee, Tenten, vous trois pouvez profiter du reste de la journée pour vous reposer. Bon travail.

- Euh ... Hokage-sama ?

- Qu'y a-t-il Tenten ?

- Puis-je me permettre de vous demander qui est ...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et se contente de lancer un regard vers moi. Beaucoup sont venus dans ce bureau aujourd'hui en se posant cette question sans oser l'énoncer à voix haute, mais la curiosité de Tenten semble bien avoir été plus forte que tout.

- Oui bien sûr ... je suis tellement habituée à sa présence que j'en oublierais presque son existence.

(_Et bah ... c'était d'une délicatesse !_).

- Je vous présente Yue. Il est chargé de veiller sur moi jusqu'à la fin de l'examen. Yue, voici l'équipe que dirige Gaï : Tenten, Rock Lee et Hyuuga Neji.

- Hyuuga ? Oui bien sûr ... je me disais aussi que ce regard m'était familier, dis-je en détaillant Neji.

Mes yeux le parcourent de haut en bas. Pantalon de kimono noir, veste blanche, ses cheveux bruns toujours aussi longs. Je devine également une stature plus musclée qu'avant sous sa veste légèrement ouverte. Il me toise de son habituel regard perçant et avec un soupçon d'arrogance, typique de sa famille, mais plus discret que l'écrasante fierté Uchiha. J'imagine que cette noblesse qui émane de lui doit plaire à beaucoup de jeunes filles énamourées ... dommage pour elles qu'il vogue pour l'autre équipe (_Quoi qu'il y en a un à qui ça doit faire bien plaisir !_). Il fronce les sourcils en sentant le regard insistant que je lui jette. Ses yeux peuvent peut-être voir à travers tout ce qu'il veut, manque de chance pour lui, j'ai trouvé un moyen de m'immuniser contre certains types de Doujutsu, le sien en faisant partie. Quand bien même il essaierait de percer le voile de secret qui m'entoure, il ne verrait rien d'autres qu'un trou noir.

« Bien foutu ...

- J'me disais la même chose ...

- Eh oh ! Moi j'ai le droit de reluquer mais toi t'es plus célibataire ! Si Sasuke apprenait ça, sûr que tu te ferais court-circuiter le gueule par un black-chidori version marque maudite vite fait bien fait !

- Lâche-moi un peu tu veux ? Je me contente de regarder je ne fais rien de mal ! Et j'ai remarqué que Sasuke n'avait plus le sceau de ce foutu serpent de toute façon. Faudrait que je lui demande comment il s'en est débarrassé d'ailleurs. Et puis en parlant de lui ... j'aimerais bien aller le retrouver moi.

- Éclipse-toi ni vu ni connu alors ... c'est pourtant pas compliqué vu tes capacités.

- C'est sûr ... mais même s'il ne risque pas d'arriver quoi que ce soit à la vieille aujourd'hui, quitter mon poste dès le premier jour ça le ferait moyen. Ce qui m'ennuie c'est que je ne risque pas d'avoir grand chose à faire. J'ai fait une détection rapide sur les environs et c'est d'un mort ... vraiment déprimant !

- J'avais remarqué ...

- Commence pas à geindre, je sais bien que tu t'ennuies toi aussi mais j'y peux rien moi !

- Si tu te décidais à bouger un peu avec ton mec, je m'ennuierais déjà moins !

- Et voilà tu recommences ! Ce que tu peux être lourd mon pauvre ... on dirait un renardeau qui réclame sa sucette !

- Peuh ! Quelle impudence !

- C'est ça ... va donc bouder dans ton coin maintenant. Ça te change tellement de d'habitude ! »

Je retiens un soupir monumental tandis que les trois ninjas quittent le bureau après avoir salué l'Hokage.

- Je t'ai senti un peu ailleurs ces dernières minutes ...

- Je m'ennuie un chouilla pour tout vous dire.

- Tu n'as pas vraiment une attitude très professionnelle.

- C'est la deuxième fois que vous me le dites.

- Parce que c'est vrai ! Concentre-toi un peu plus et j'arrêterai de te le dire.

(_Si je me concentre plus que ça je risque de me retrouver connecté à toutes les entités vivantes du village ... ça serait ennuyeux !_).Quoi qu'il en soit, je décide de ne pas répondre à ça et de continuer ma surveillance en essayant de ne pas m'endormir debout. Le métier d'Anbu je ne l'imaginais pas du tout comme ça ...

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Naruto s'ennuie et j'espère que vous pas trop. C'est un peu calme pour le moment, mais je ne peux pas non plus vous plonger dans l'action à chaque chapitre ... laisser les persos sur le brèche à longueur de temps c'est épuisant pour eux et pour moi aussi ! XD

Enfin, Dimanche 3 Mai sera publié le chapitre 24 "Soupçons...". Bonne fin de semaine !


	24. Soupçons

**Auteur :** Lonely Seira

**Titre :** Le temps d'une vie

**Genre :** Romance/Yaoi/UA/OOC

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Naru/Sasu (Autres couples secondaires)

**Disclaimer :** Naruto et ses petits camarades du manga portant le même nom sont la propriété entière et exclusive du divin _Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**Chapitre 24 : Soupçons ...**

20h10. La journée va se finir pour la plupart des ninjas, mais pas pour l'Hokage. J'ai préféré attendre sans broncher jusqu'à cette heure, car je l'avais déjà prévenue que le soir et la nuit, ce ne serait pas moi qui assurerais personnellement sa protection. Je n'avais pas envie de me casser le cul à me substituer par un clone dans l'après-midi ... de toute façon, en me connectant avec mon double, je pouvais suivre les déplacements de Sasuke tout à loisirs. Je ne m'en suis d'ailleurs pas privé après le départ de Gaï et des trois autres zigotos. Le seul point positif c'était que j'avais l'impression d'être tout à côté de lui ... le point négatif c'était justement qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'une impression. En plus, même de son côté, il ne s'est rien passé de très palpitant. Un Sasuke en mission ça n'a rien à voir avec un Sasuke à la maison.

Froid, rigide et imperturbable ... mon clone n'a même pas tenté une approche une seule fois. Et vu comme ça s'était fini la première fois que j'avais essayé, il ne valait mieux pas réitérer la tentative. Je ne comprends toujours pas comment il arrive à garder une attitude si calme alors que moi ça me rendrait totalement dingue d'être traité de cette façon.

« Tu penses ça, mais ça ne t'a jamais vraiment rendu dingue ... enfin ça te rendait triste et parfois ça te mettait en colère, mais tu ne t'es jamais arrêté à l'opinion des autres pour autant et tu ne l'as jamais montré en public. Tu le connais, même si ça le perturbait, je suis sûr qu'il n'en montrerait rien non plus.

- Oui c'est vrai ... mais c'est quand même rageant de voir ça !

- À mon avis, c'est pas la peine de te faire du mauvais sang pour lui. J'veux dire ... Sasuke c'est Sasuke après tout. Il est vrai qu'il tient à toi, mais il doit se foutre des autres comme de sa première paire de sandales. Je pense que ce qu'on dit de lui doit lui être totalement égal simplement parce que ces gens n'ont aucune importance à ses yeux.

- Quoi qu'il déclare à ce propos, ils sont importants à ses yeux ... je peux le dire rien qu'en voyant sa façon de s'investir toujours à 200% dans ce qu'il fait. S'il s'en foutait vraiment, il ne se donnerait pas tant de mal.

- Si tu l'dis ... »

20h20. Je décide d'interrompre l'Hokage pour lui demander congé. Il y a un beau brun qui n'attend plus que moi à cette heure-ci ... il faut que je le rejoigne en vitesse avant que ce soit mon clone qui goûte à notre nuit à deux.

- Hokage-sama ?

- Qu'y a-t-il Yue ?

- Je souhaiterais vivement rentrer chez moi maintenant, mais avant, je dois vous expliquer comment va se dérouler mon système de sécurité nocturne.

- Oh oui c'est vrai, il est déjà plus de 20h ... excuse-moi je n'avais pas fait attention.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Enfin ... comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt, durant la nuit, le poste de garde sera assuré par un de mes clones.

- Tu pourras en maintenir un aussi longtemps à distance ?

- Sans problème. Et puis, je ne vous quitterai pas réellement de toute façon, car j'ai la faculté de pouvoir interagir en temps réel avec mes Kage bunshin même sur de longues distances. Si d'aventure un problème devait survenir, je serais là la seconde suivante.

- Tu peux communiquer avec tes clones ? Sans radio ou émetteur ? Me demande-t-elle visiblement étonnée.

- En effet. Je peux me connecter à l'esprit de n'importe lequel de mes doubles et voir, entendre, sentir les choses comme si j'étais là où il se trouve.

- C'est très impressionnant ... et très pratique !

- Voilà, il n'y a rien de plus à dire. Je reprendrai ma place à vos côtés demain matin à la première heure. Si à un moment ou à un autre, vous ressentez le besoin de me parler, faites-le savoir à mon clone et il m'avertira. Ça ira ?

- Parfaitement ! Bonne nuit Yue ... j'allais te dire de faire de beaux rêves, mais je pense que c'est inutile.

Elle me sourit, alors que je forme la réplique parfaite de Yue. Puis, laissant ma protégée aux bons soins de mon alter-ego, je disparais dans la seconde qui suit. Quelques minutes plus tard, ayant abandonné l'apparence de mon moi Anbu, je me fonds comme une ombre dans les ruelles mal éclairées du quartier Uchiha. Seules les fenêtres de la maison de Sasuke laissent diffuser une douce lumière au milieu de ces ténèbres. Je m'approche à pas de loup de la fenêtre du salon pour voir ce qu'il en est. Mon clone est assis dans le canapé, seul.

« Où est Sasuke ?

- _Il prend une douche ... ça fait un moment qu'il est dessous d'ailleurs._

_- _Parfait, on va en profiter pour changer de place, viens vite m'ouvrir la fenêtre, j'ai un buisson qui me pique les fesses ! »

Surveillant d'une oreille les bruits émanant de la salle de bain, mon clone se dirige en douceur vers moi, m'ouvrant le carreau sans faire le moindre bruit. Je bondis lestement à l'intérieur, recevant pleinement l'atmosphère chaleureuse du salon de mon petit ami, si différent de cette nuit noire et glaciale qui règne dehors. Je fais alors disparaître mon clone et prends tout naturellement la place qu'il occupait une minute plus tôt entre les coussins confortables du canapé.

- Naruto ?

Sasuke apparaît dans le salon, légèrement vêtu et en train de se sécher les cheveux.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Non rien ... je croyais avoir entendu un bruit.

- Oh ... je viens de refermer la fenêtre. Je l'avais ouverte parce que j'avais un peu chaud, mais j'ai eu peur que tu prennes froid en sortant de la douche alors ...

Il lève les yeux au ciel en se retenant manifestement de soupirer.

- Je ne suis pas si fragile !

- C'est vrai, excuse-moi.

- En tout cas, je suis surpris ...

- Pourquoi ?

- Et bien ... je t'ai trouvé plutôt calme tout au long de la journée. Toujours à me suivre sans esquisser le moindre mot. J'aurais cru que tu voudrais faire usage de ton expérience acquise ces dernières années pour améliorer la sécurité mais ...

- J'ai pensé que tu t'en sortais très bien tout seul ... et je ne voulais pas marcher sur tes plate-bandes.

- Mmh ...

Il va s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, continuant à se sécher les cheveux quelques instants, dans un silence de plomb. Puis, délaissant ses cheveux encore humides, il jette sur moi un regard où je décèle une nuance inquisitrice.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

- J'en sais rien ... je ne saurais pas comment l'expliquer, mais tu avais quelque chose de différent tout à l'heure. Pendant l'après-midi, j'ai eu l'impression que tu n'étais plus comme d'habitude.

- Ah bon ?

Je souris d'un air détaché, mais à l'intérieur je sens une légère montée d'angoisse. M'aurait-il déjà percé à jour alors que j'ai pris mon poste il y a tout juste quatre heures et des broquilles ?

- Oui, c'est étrange en fait ... je ne peux même pas t'expliquer ce sentiment bizarre.

- Ç'a peut-être à voir avec le fait que notre statut ait changé en privé. Inconsciemment, ç'a dû rejaillir sur nous dans la façon que nous avons de nous considérer au travail.

- Nh ... c'est sûrement ça.

Il reprend alors sa serviette, se levant pour marcher d'un pas lent vers la cuisine. Il semble perdu dans ses pensées.

« Et bah ... il est perspicace ce gamin.

- C'est exactement ce que je me disais. En théorie, il n'y a absolument rien qui permette de distinguer une réplique de l'original. Il est vrai que mes clones ont une personnalité légèrement moins appuyée que la mienne, mais à part ça, nous sommes tout à fait identiques. Je ne comprends pas comment il a pu ressentir ça. Sauf si ...

- Sauf si sa perception de ta personne dépasse les stades physique et psychique ...

- C'est impossible! Malgré ses capacités extraordinaires, il ne peut pas ressentir une personne aussi loin ... on parle de l'essence même de l'individu là !

- Oui ... l'âme, c'est bien ça. La seule chose qui te différencie de tes clones c'est l'âme. On peut bien copier un corps ou un esprit, mais l'âme est unique et immuable. On ne peut en faire qu'une pâle imitation.

- Si bien que les vibrations de l'âme de l'original ne seront pas exactement les mêmes que celles du clone. Mais personne ne peut ressentir cela ... je veux dire, pas sans avoir conscience de ce qu'est réellement un individu et sans s'être entraîné pendant des lustres pour percevoir ça !

- Il le ressent peut-être à l'instinct. Après tout, même s'il ne s'est jamais entraîné, il a déjà pu pénétrer au cœur de ton âme au moins une fois si tu te souviens bien ! Il a pu garder sa signature en mémoire sans s'en rendre compte.

- C'est juste. Cette fois-là, il avait pu entrer si profondément en moi avec son Sharingan qu'il avait réussi à te voir et à te parler.

- En clair, il sent qu'il y a quelque chose de différent, mais est incapable de dire quoi. Ça ne posera sûrement aucun problème pour la suite, à condition que tu fasses des changements plus souvent. Je pense que s'il a pu avoir des doutes, c'est juste parce qu'il est resté trop longtemps avec ton clone et qu'il s'est habitué à ses vibrations.

- Du coup, lorsque j'ai repris ma place, il n'a plus senti la même chose subitement et ça l'a perturbé. Mais cette sensation n'est qu'infime. Alors même si je continue comme je l'ai fait cette après-midi, il ne devrait pas douter au point de mettre ma couverture en danger.

- Dans le cas contraire ...

- Dans le cas contraire, il faudrait que je m'arrange pour changer très souvent de place avec mon clone pour qu'il ne s'habitue pas à lui ... mais il reste Yue.

- Quoi Yue ?

- Et bien, il ne m'a pas rencontré en tant que Yue pour le moment, mais si ça venait à se faire, je ne devrais pas trop rester avec lui non plus, car il pourrait deviner que c'est moi.

- Oui, ça pourrait être problématique.

- À moins que je ne modifie les vibrations de ma propre âme ... il ne reste plus que cette solution maintenant.

- Eh doucement demi-portion ! C'est pas si simple ça ! Je sais que tu maîtrises ton équilibre à la perfection, mais si tu affectes ton âme trop longtemps, ça se répercutera sur moi. J'te raconte pas les dégâts que ça pourrait engendrer.

- Relax ! Si je décide de le faire, je n'aurai pas besoin de la mettre vraiment hors phase, ce serait trop dangereux d'ailleurs. Je pourrais juste la décaler légèrement, pour lui ça suffira. Et puis, c'est un exercice que je manie très bien je te rappelle !

- Oui c'est juste ... mais vas-y molo quand même !

- Fais-moi un peu confiance Kyuu-sama. »

- Hey Naruto ! T'es avec moi ?!

- Mmh ? Oui ?

Revenant soudainement à la réalité, je réalise que Sasuke se tient sur le seuil de la cuisine et qu'il me regarde d'un air interrogateur.

- Et bah alors ... tu rêves ? Ça fait la troisième fois que je t'appelle pour venir manger.

- Désolé, j'avais la tête ailleurs.

- J'avais remarqué ! Dépêche-toi un peu ça va refroidir ! Déjà que je ne suis pas sûr que chaud ce soit aussi bon que ce que tu te fais d'habitude alors froid ...

- Je suis sûr que ce sera parfait, dis-je en me levant.

Je m'étire un instant avant de le rejoindre à table. Je m'assois face à lui. Il me sert alors un bol de soupe miso avec des boulettes de riz. Je relève la tête vers lui pour le remercier, mais je m'arrête en voyant l'expression de son regard. Pendant une fraction de seconde, j'ai cru deviner dans la profondeurs de ses yeux noirs une lueur d'infinie tristesse. Ai-je rêvé ? Car le regard qu'il pose sur moi est tout ce qu'il y a de plus tendre et chaleureux.

- Sasuke ?

- Quoi ?

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

- Pas du tout. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- J'en sais rien ... j'ai eu l'impression que ... Nan, laisse tomber.

Il m'interroge du regard mais je me contente d'enfourner une boulette de riz d'un air gourmand. Il me sourit et fait de même. Cette impression a été si furtive que je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que je l'ai peut-être imaginée. Après tout, c'est ce sentiment de peine que je redoute le plus de voir dans ces yeux qui me rendent si fou ... la paranoïa me fait vraiment voir des choses qui ne sont pas. Le repas se poursuit alors, aussi agréable que les fois précédentes. Tous deux tentons d'effacer et d'oublier la lente et douloureuse séparation que nous avons due nous imposer pendant la journée. Pour lui, ça n'a été qu'une séparation de quelques mètres, mais moi ... j'ai souffert sans arrêt de le savoir si loin de moi (_même si ce n'a été le cas qu'en fin de journée ... et n'allez pas dire que j'fais ma chochotte ! Si vous saviez ce que ça peut être l'angoisse ..._). Alors, en espérant que cette nuit ne se termine pas trop vite, j'évite de penser à demain et je profite de sa présence au maximum.

Une heure plus tard, nous nous embrassons avec fougue dans sa chambre. Je sens toujours une certaine appréhension émaner de lui, ce n'est pas encore ce soir que nous pourrons dépasser ce stade (_Galère_ ...). Alors que le ciel est d'encre au dehors, nous nous couchons tous les deux, moi sur le dos, un bras derrière la nuque, et lui lové contre moi, la tête sur mon torse. Je caresse machinalement ses cheveux de soie, et j'attends patiemment qu'il s'endorme. Sa chaleur contre moi, le contact de son corps, sa respiration régulière et apaisée ... je fige tout cela dans ma mémoire, appréciant pleinement ces longues minutes silencieuses qui défilent. Ces minutes me seront indispensables pour supporter la journée de demain ... ça ne fait aucun doute !

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Prochain chapitre Mercredi 6 Mai avec le n°25 ''L'arrivée du Kazekage...". Et oui les amis, Gaara entre en scène ! ^^

Bon début de semaine à tous !


	25. L'arrivée du Kazekage

**Auteur :** Lonely Seira

**Titre :** Le temps d'une vie

**Genre :** Romance/Yaoi/UA/OOC

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Naru/Sasu (Autres couples secondaires)

**Disclaimer :** Naruto et ses petits camarades du manga portant le même nom sont la propriété entière et exclusive du divin _Masashi Kishimoto._

_

* * *

_

**Avant-propos : **Encore une fois, merci à tous les reviewers anonymes auxquels je n'ai pas pu répondre personnellement (si vous voulez une réponse, pensez à me laisser une adresse mail).

* * *

**Chapitre 25 : L'arrivée du Kazekage ...**

5h30. Je soupire de lassitude en quittant la maison de Sasuke. J'ai dû laisser un clone près de lui avant qu'il ne se réveille. Ne pas pouvoir profiter de sa présence plus que ça me rend totalement dingue. Surtout que le moment où il se réveille est celui que je préfère ... tellement craquant ! La journée va sûrement se dérouler de la même façon qu'hier après-midi : immobile dans un bureau à voir les gens défiler, les uns après les autres. Dieu que je vais m'ennuyer ! Et ça n'a pas encore été hier soir que j'ai pu me défaire de toute cette frustration accumulée ... aucune action dans le job, aucune action dans ma vie privée. C'est fou ce que ça peut me changer des dernières années. En plus, le fait de devoir supporter les plaintes de ma carpette adorée ne m'aide pas à relativiser toute l'ampleur du désastre. Parce que quand il est contrarié, il ne se prive pas pour me le rappeler toutes les deux minutes ce Diable de renard !

6h. Prise de poste. Après avoir remplacé mon clone auprès de ma supérieure qui vient gentiment d'émerger d'une nuit ... ébouriffée (_Sympa sa coiffure au réveil !_) nous rejoignons son bureau. Elle commence la journée en se servant un verre de Sake (_Bouark ! A-t-on idée de boire un truc pareil à cette heure ?_) ainsi qu'en se tapant une pile monstrueuse de dossiers à signer.

7h25. Petit encas pour se redonner du cœur à l'ouvrage. Pour m'occuper, je m'amuse à compter les poils de la moquette ... 65.784, 65.785, 65.786, ... oh ! Une fourmi ! 65.787 ...

9h. Distribution des missions aux jeunes Genin. Ils me regardent tous d'un œil admiratif. Être Anbu c'est en quelques sortes une consécration pour un ninja. Sont mignons ces gosses ... mais les pauvres se tapent vraiment des missions merdiques ... je me surprends à en vouloir une aussi, c'est dire si le manque d'action commence à me rendre maboul !

10h40. Encore une montagne de paperasses ramenée par Shizune ... je me demande ce qu'ils en font de toutes ces piles de dossiers ? Si la vieille se tape ça tous les jours, on doit avoir des hangars entiers remplis de papiers poussiéreux. Je ne vois pas l'utilité de la chose ...

12h. Pause déjeuner ... toujours dans le bureau. Shizune est allée nous chercher des Yakisoba ... j'aurais préféré des ramen.

14h20. Kiba débarque avec son clébard (_Il va nous ruiner la moquette cet imbécile !_) accompagné de Shino ... qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait d'Hinata ? Ah ... elle fait le plein de remèdes à l'hôpital pour la prochaine mission. Ils partent chercher un seigneur d'une contrée voisine qui doit assister à la troisième épreuve. Au moins, ils vont s'amuser un peu pendant deux jours.

16h12. Bon Dieu mais faites qu'un assassin ramène sa gueule ! Même un tout petit je m'en fous du moment que je peux en faire de la purée !

16h55. Enfin, ça commence à bouger ! Tsunade-baachan se lève de son bureau et me montre la pendule, m'indiquant que nous devons nous préparer à aller accueillir Gaara ( ._.. Elle se fout de moi ou quoi ? Ça fait des heures et des heures que je ne lâche plus cette pendule des yeux !_). Shizune entre dans le bureau à ce moment-là pour prévenir l'Hokage. La voyant déjà prête, elle se contente de tenir la porte ouverte, puis nous emboîte le pas lorsque nous quittons la pièce. Nous sortons rapidement du bâtiment, croisant encore de-ci de-là quelques ninjas qui essaient d'alpaguer la vieille pour lui faire signer des papiers, lui demander des consignes ou que sais-je encore (_Être Hokage ça à l'air bien soûlant quand même !_).

17h05. Réglés comme un coucou suisse (_Enfin, à peu de choses près_), nous arrivons devant la porte principale. Kakashi et Sakura s'approchent de l'Hokage. De même que Sasuke et mon clone qui arrivent dans l'autre direction. Mon corps resté inactif si longtemps se remet à bouillir de le voir ainsi si proche. Mais en apparence, je m'efforce de rester totalement de marbre.

- Le cortège du Kazekage n'a pas pris de retard selon les dernières nouvelles. Il ne devrait plus tarder, nous dit Kakashi en lisant un rapport.

- Parfait ! Répond l'Hokage.

Sakura, Sasuke et Naru-bis me regardent tous d'un œil curieux. Se demandant sûrement qui je suis. Voyant leurs regards posés sur moi, la vieille réalise enfin qu'aucun d'entre eux ne m'a déjà rencontré ... mis à part mon clone bien évidemment.

- J'allais presque oublier ! Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto (..._ Naruto, voici Naruto ! Mdr c'est à se rouler par terre ce genre de présentation ! ... Mais bon, faut bien qu'elle joue son rôle elle aussi !_) je vous présente Yue, l'Anbu chargé de ma sécurité. Vous allez être amenés à travailler avec lui dans les prochains jours, il serait bon que vous fassiez un peu connaissance en attendant nos invités.

Je tourne mon masque vers elle ... mais elle est bien entendu incapable de voir la tronche pas possible que je tire derrière. Elle me sourit de son petit air malicieux ... sûr qu'elle sait parfaitement quelle tête je fais. Une tête qui veut dire « Nan mais à quoi tu joues mémé ? Tu veux ruiner ma couverture ou quoi ? ». Cependant, je reste d'une apparence tout à fait neutre face à cette suggestion et me contente de m'incliner légèrement devant mes deux acolytes et mon clone.

- Bonjour Yue-san, commence Sakura en esquissant un sourire timide.

(_Désolé ma belle, c'est vrai que l'aura qui émane de moi fout un peu la chair de cocotte, mais c'est le boulot qui le veut !_).

Sasuke me fixe un instant avec un regard légèrement suspicieux. Puis finalement, il me salue par un mouvement de tête rigide (_Décidément, je vais devoir jouer un véritable numéro d'équilibriste avec lui ... il ne me facilite vraiment pas la tâche_). Mon clone quant à lui, me fait un signe de la main en souriant un peu plus largement que Sakura.

- Euh ... vous ... vous êtes Anbu depuis longtemps ? Me demande Sakura pour engager la conversation.

(_Depuis deux jours pourquoi ? Genre je vais lui répondre un truc comme ça ... ce serait vraiment trop suspect._)

- C'est une chose que je ne suis pas en mesure de te dévoiler. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que j'ai attendu cette promotion pendant longtemps avant de l'obtenir enfin ... n'entre pas dans l'Anbu qui veut tu sais ?

Je sens le regard de la vieille s'attarder sur moi un instant (_Oui, je mens ... et alors ? C'est toi qui m'a mis dedans j'te rappelle !_)

- Oui, je me doute que la sélection doit être rude. Je connais quelqu'un qui est chez les Anbu aussi.

- Il ne doit pas être très doué si tu as réussi à percer son identité.

Sakura tique immédiatement et me regarde d'un air furieux. Visiblement, le fait que je me permette de critiquer ainsi son petit ami ne lui plaît pas du tout.

- Je sais qu'il est chez les Anbu mais je ne sais pas lequel il est ni quelles sont ses missions. Et puis, je le sais parce que je travaille sur beaucoup de dossiers confidentiels avec Tsunade-sama.

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas t'offenser. On dirait que tu tiens beaucoup à cette personne.

- Euh ... oui ... enfin ... pas vraiment, c'est juste ... une connaissance, balbutie-t-elle en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.

- N'en parlons plus, dis-je pour couper court à son malaise. Il me faudra prendre connaissance de ce que vous avez prévu de mettre en place durant les épreuves, que je puisse aviser sur le terrain en conséquence, ajoute-je d'un air sérieux.

- Oui bien sûr, répond immédiatement la jeune Kunoichi qui semble de plus en plus perdue dans cette conversation. J'avais prévu cela alors je vous ai fait un récapitulatif complet dans ce dossier.

Elle me tend un pavé monstrueusement énorme qu'elle vient de sortir de son sac (_Nan mais elle croit que j'ai que ça à faire de lire une encyclopédie au beau milieu de ma mission moi ?_). Je le prends et fais défiler les pages rapidement, puis je lève mon masque vers elle. Comprendra-t-elle la signification de ce geste ?

- Oh ... euh ... je sais que c'est assez long, mais j'ai résumé l'essentiel à la fin de chaque chapitre. Je me suis aussi doutée que vous n'auriez pas besoin de tout savoir dans le détail.

(_Pfiouh, j'ai eu chaud !_).

- C'est très aimable de ta part. Avec le travail que j'effectue déjà, je n'aurais certainement pas eu le temps de tout lire avant le début des épreuves (_... Le temps je l'aurais peut-être eu, mais certainement pas l'envie !_).

Elle me sourit un peu moins timidement que la première fois. À côté d'elle Sasuke me fixe depuis le début de la conversation. Je n'ai pas manqué de sentir ce regard persistant posé sur moi, mais j'ai essayé tant bien que mal de ne pas trop y faire attention. Quand il me regarde comme ça, j'ai la désagréable impression qu'il peut voir à travers moi.

- Ah ! Je meurs de faim ! Lâche soudainement mon clone en se passant une main sur le ventre d'un air contrit.

- Tu n'avais qu'à pas manger si vite à midi, ça t'aurait calé plus, lui répond Sasuke de son habituel ton cassant.

- T'es pas obligé de me faire la remarque comme si j'étais un gosse de cinq ans, rétorque Naru-bis en lui jetant un regard noir.

- C'est bon les garçons ! Arrêtez de vous chamailler ! Non mais vraiment ! Quelle belle image vous donnez de notre équipe, je ne vous félicite pas, s'emporte Sakura au moment où Sasuke allait répliquer.

Je m'amuse de voir ce genre de scène du point de vue d'un spectateur pour une fois. C'est vrai qu'on n'a pas l'air très pros quand on se comporte de cette façon, mais bon, ça n'étonne plus personne maintenant. C'est comme ça qu'a toujours été la team 7, y'a pas de raison que ça change.

- Les voilà enfin ! Annonce Tsunade-baachan.

Nous tournons tous notre attention vers l'entrée du village. Plus loin sur le chemin, quelques silhouettes se dessinent au milieu des rafales de poussières soulevées par le vent. Une minute plus tard, la délégation de Suna franchit le seuil du village, Gaara à sa tête. L'expression de son visage est toujours aussi rigide que dans notre jeunesse, cependant, la lueur de ses yeux montre sans ambiguïté qu'il a parcouru un long chemin depuis l'époque où il ne voyait les autres que comme des nuisibles. Il porte une longue tunique, noire brodée de fins motifs bordeaux sur les manches, qui épouse à la perfection sa haute silhouette musclée et gracile. En-dessous, il porte un pantalon, bordeau également. Sa gourde est toujours à sa place dans son dos, attachée à l'aide d'un harnais de cuir noir. Il a les bras croisés sur la poitrine et sourit avec douceur, lui conférant ainsi un charme discret qui, je le sais, plaît à beaucoup de jeunes filles à Suna.

Les deux Kage se saluent chaleureusement. Moi je ne fais pas un seul signe vers les nouveaux venus, me contentant d'assurer mon poste en restant en retrait juste derrière l'Hokage. Je ne manque cependant pas de remarquer le bref regard chargé de question que le Kazekage vient de me lancer. M'as-tu déjà reconnu Gaara ? Cela ne m'étonnerait pas le moins du monde. Sakura et Naru-bis s'avancent à leur tour.

- Salut Gaara, ça faisait longtemps, dit mon clone en serrant la main du jeune homme.

- Naruto, ça fait plaisir de te revoir. J'avais eu vent des rumeurs annonçant ton retour, mais je ne voulais rien croire avant de t'avoir vu de mes yeux. Quel effet cela fait-il de rentrer chez soi ?

- Bizarre ... mais ça fait du bien !

En entendant cela, non seulement Sakura, mais aussi Mamie Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, Izumo et Kotetsu sourient, montrant ainsi qu'ils apprécient ces mots. M'avez-vous donc réellement tant attendu ? Je dois avouer que cela me surprend un peu, mais j'en suis aussi très touché.

Après avoir passé cette phase d'accueil plus ou moins formelle, Sakura et Naru-bis s'avancent un peu plus pour saluer également Temari et Kankuro, toujours fidèles au poste derrière leur petit frère. Belle jeune femme aux cheveux blonds maintenant rassemblés en un chignon simple, Temari peut se vanter de sa plastique avantageuse, toute en courbes et en grâce ... mais sous ses airs de sexy-queen, elle n'en demeure pas moins une Kunoichi extrêmement talentueuse dont les accès de colère me donnent toujours des frissons (_Elle mène tout son petit monde à la baguette à Suna ... j'espère que Sakura ne va pas faire pareil, même si elle semble déjà bien partie pour)_. Kankuro quant à lui, porte encore sa combinaison noire qui ne peut que mettre en valeur sa carrure impressionnante et ses larges épaules. Harnaché comme Gaara, il porte dans son dos deux pantins ... qu'il vaut mieux ne pas voir à l'œuvre pour peu qu'on tienne un minimum à la vie. Le jeune homme n'a aussi gardé de son maquillage violet que deux traits qui viennent souligner son regard noir (_Qu'il adore utiliser à outrance pour charmer les femmes cela dit en passant_).

L'Hokage invite ensuite la délégation à la suivre jusqu'au bâtiment central du village pour qu'elle et le Kazekage puissent s'entretenir plus confortablement tandis que les autres prendraient place dans leurs quartiers respectifs. Toute la petite troupe se met alors en marche, laissant derrière la team 7 qui retourne à son travail.

« C'était très bien géré. Continue de veiller sur Sasuke, je le sens de plus en plus sous tension depuis quelques temps, ça m'inquiète un peu.

- _Te fais pas de soucis, je reste avec lui. _

- Je te rejoins dans une heure au plus tôt pour qu'on échange de poste. Sois prêt.

- _Compris. »_

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous nous retrouvons dans le bureau de Tsunade-baachan. Cette dernière va prendre place à son bureau. Quant à moi, je reste du côté de la fenêtre pendant que le Kazekage s'assoit dans le fauteuil que vient de lui apporter Shizune. Alors que celle-ci quitte la pièce pour laisser les Kage entre eux, le Kazekage tourne son regard vers moi en levant un sourcil.

- Yue est l'Anbu chargé de ma sécurité, il restera avec nous le temps de notre entretien. J'espère que ça ne vous ennuie pas ?

- Du tout, dit-il en me lançant un regard que je connais très bien et qui me pose une question muette.

A-t-il le droit d'agir avec moi comme il le ferait d'habitude ? Car bien évidemment, mon petit camouflage ne marche pas avec lui tant il me connaît ... sans compter qu'ayant lui-même été un Jinchuuriki par le passé, il connaît mieux que personne l'aura, si infime soit-elle dans mon cas, que dégage un porteur de Bijuu. De toute façon, Tsunade-baachan finira par l'apprendre tôt ou tard, alors mieux vaut que je lui dise maintenant. Et puis, après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour moi, c'est vrai que ce ne serait pas juste de lui mentir comme ça. Elle m'a fait confiance, il est temps que je lui rende la pareille ! Donc, sans prêter attention au futur étonnement de mon Hokage qui risque de me bombarder de questions d'ici peu (_... En espérant que ce ne soit pas de coups également !_), je me lance après avoir vérifié rapidement qu'aucune oreille ne traîne à proximité pour le moment :

- Alors Gaara comment va depuis l'temps ?

Il me sourit avant de répondre.

- Très bien merci. Je peux enfin te saluer en personne Naruto. Nouveau masque à ce que je vois ? Me lance Gaara sur un ton décontracté. Dommage que tu en aies changé, j'aimais beaucoup celui de Yoru ... super effet l'argent dans la nuit. Et puis quand tu mets ta longue cape noire avec, vraiment génial. T'en as fait quoi d'ailleurs ?

- Je l'ai laissée au placard ... de toute façon je ne la mettais qu'en mission, le reste du temps je porte mon manteau. Mais c'est vrai que mon masque me manque un peu ... ça foutait les j'tons aux ennemis à tous les coups ! Enfin ... fallait bien changer pour les besoins du village!

- Normal ...

- Au fait toi ! Paraît que tu t'es payé ma tête pour l'histoire de l'examen Chuunin ?

- L'occasion était trop belle ! Je pouvais pas faire autrement tu penses bien !

- C'est vrai ... j'aurais fait pareil je crois.

- Et puis tout à l'heure, c'était pas mal trouvé l'idée du clone, plus facile pour brouiller les pistes.

- Faut ce qu'il faut ... vous ne vous sentez pas bien Hokage-sama ?

Tournant mon attention vers elle, je lui pose cette question d'un air totalement innocent alors qu'elle est visiblement sur le point de perdre la tête. Elle me dévisage, les yeux exorbités, les mains crispées sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil ... comme si elle était sur le point de bondir sur moi. Une seconde de silence passe avant qu'elle ne s'exclame avec fureur :

- NAN MAIS TU T'FOUS D'MOI ?!

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Et bah, ça sent le roussi pour notre blondinet ! ^^ Nous verrons comment il va faire face à la fureur de l'Hokage dans le chapitre 26 "Chantage et résignation..." publié Dimanche 10 Mai.

Bonne fin de semaine !


	26. Chantage et résignation

**Auteur :** Lonely Seira

**Titre :** Le temps d'une vie

**Genre :** Romance/Yaoi/UA/OOC

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Naru/Sasu (Autres couples secondaires)

**Disclaimer :** Naruto et ses petits camarades du manga portant le même nom sont la propriété entière et exclusive du divin _Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**Chapitre 26 : Chantage et résignation ...**

Il fallait s'y attendre bien sûr. L'Hokage fulmine comme jamais, les mains à présent crispées sur son bureau. Elle nous jette des regards assassins successivement. Même Gaara semble légèrement intimidé sous la force de l'aura meurtrière que dégage la vieille femme. On a vraiment l'air de deux gamins sur le point de recevoir la correction du siècle !

- YUE !...

- Avant d'exploser et d'hurler contre nous autant que vous le voudrez ... une petite précaution ! Dis-je précipitamment en la coupant au beau milieu de son élan.

J'empoigne un pinceau et un parchemin en vitesse. Puis, quelques secondes plus tard :

- _**Himitsu no seki !**_

Pour la troisième fois dans le bureau de l'Hokage, une onde lumineuse se répand dans toute la pièce, nous isolant totalement du monde extérieur. Je reprends mon apparence normale en un claquement de doigts et ôte mon masque, jetant ensuite à Tsunade-baachan le regard typique du cocker implorant ... on la joue à quitte ou double !

- PAS LA PEINE DE ME FAIRE CES YEUX-LÀ NARUTO ! J'EXIGE UNE EXPLICATION !

Quitte ... raté !

- Ne soyez pas furieuse contre Naruto seulement, je suis impliqué autant que lui dans cette histoire, s'interpose Gaara sur un ton d'excuse.

(_Merci Gaara t'es trop un pote toi !_).

- Kazekage-dono, je ne comprends pas. Il y a un mois encore, vous étiez vous-même très agacé de ne pas en savoir plus sur Yoru. Et j'apprends maintenant que vous saviez tout ?

- Je suis désolé de ne rien vous avoir dit. Mais je l'avais promis à Naruto. Les relations avec les autres, ça n'a jamais été mon fort, mais grâce aux ninjas de votre village et à ma relation amicale avec Konoha et avec vous en particulier, j'ai pu apprendre que rien n'est plus précieux que la parole donnée à un ami.

- Alors c'est toi qui le lui avais demandé Naruto ?!

(_Je retire ce que j'ai dit ... Gaara t'es qu'un vendu ! J'te ferai la peau sois-en sûr !_).

Je jette à Gaara un regard lourd de reproche ... ce qui a pour seul effet de le faire sourire discrètement.

(_Enfoiré !_).

- C'est vrai, je le lui avais demandé ... mais c'était pour vous protéger !

- À qui tu comptes faire avaler ça ?! Je croyais pourtant que tu avais décidé de couper tout lien avec ton entourage pour que l'Akatsuki ne te localise pas durant ton voyage ... et là, on me sort comme une fleur que tu étais resté en contact avec Suna ?

- Pas avec Suna, avec Gaara seulement. Il était le seul à le savoir. J'ai passé quelques jours incognito chez lui dans les débuts, mais ensuite, je ne revenais que furtivement pour prendre des nouvelles de Konoha. Je savais que l'Akatsuki maintenait une surveillance serrée sur le village, alors il était plus prudent de passer par un intermédiaire sûr pour recueillir des infos.

- ...

- Je ne pouvais avoir confiance en personne d'autre.

Rendue muette par la rage, je peux deviner le combat violent qui se déroule en ce moment même dans l'esprit de ma supérieure alors que ses yeux me fixent avec intensité. Doit-elle ou non me pardonner ces mensonges et cachotteries successives ? À sa place, je ne sais pas moi-même ce que je choisirais.

- Je pense que vous devriez essayer de comprendre le point de vue de Naruto Hokage-dono, intervient alors Gaara. Comme j'ai été dans une situation similaire à la sienne, je sais exactement ce qui l'a poussé à prendre ce genre de décision. Même si le fait qu'il vous ait menti vous déplaît, comprenez que ça n'a pas été facile pour lui non plus.

Tsunade-baachan reste toujours silencieuse, nous regardant l'un et l'autre avec des yeux empreints tant de colère que d'incertitude. Afin d'apaiser encore plus sa colère, je continue de lui expliquer ce qui m'a amené à faire ce choix, peut-être finira-t-elle par comprendre.

- Si j'ai choisi Gaara, ce n'est pas parce qu'il est Kazekage vous savez. Ne croyez pas que j'ai eu plus confiance en lui simplement à cause de sa fonction ... j'ai eu confiance en lui parce qu'il est avant tout un ami précieux et que personne mieux que lui ne peut me comprendre. J'avais perdu foi envers les liens que j'avais tissés au village. Malgré mon amour pour Konoha, j'avais fini par douter. C'est pourquoi je me suis tourné vers la seule personne au monde qui savait exactement ce que je ressentais. Qui mieux que Gaara aurait pu convenir ?

- Personne je suppose, répond-t-elle d'une voix encore chargée de colère. Mais si je peux me mettre à ta place pour essayer de comprendre ton choix, mets-toi donc à la mienne et demande-toi quelle serait ta réaction.

- Je l'ai déjà fait ... et je dois vous dire honnêtement que je ne saurais pas comment agir. Ma raison comprendrait sûrement que cette décision était totalement sensée, mais mon cœur refuserait d'admettre qu'une personne qui m'est chère ait douté de ma sincérité à son égard. Reste à savoir lequel, de votre raison ou de votre cœur, vous allez écouter ...

Elle ancre son regard dans le mien, comme si elle voulait sonder mon esprit pour voir ce qui s'y cache. Je sais qu'elle peut voir que la sincérité de mes mots est tout à fait visible dans mon regard ... et s'il y a bien une chose qui ne ment pas, ce sont les yeux. Le silence est pesant. Gaara nous regarde l'un et l'autre, tandis que nous nous affrontons toujours en un duel silencieux. Enfin, la vieille finit pas prendre la parole :

- En tant qu'Hokage, je me montrerais bien piètre leader si je ne dirigeais qu'avec mes sentiments. Mais je ne serais pas mieux si je dirigeais les gens sans y mettre du cœur. Aussi, chaque jour je dois trouver le juste équilibre entre les deux pour prendre les meilleures décisions. Et aujourd'hui je compte bien faire pareil.

Elle s'interrompt, ne me quittant pas des yeux. Je l'interroge du regard pour la pousser à enfin divulguer le verdict.

- Je ne compte pas te pardonner dans l'immédiat Naruto. Je me suis sentie bafouée par une personne en qui j'avais fondé beaucoup d'espoirs ... et qui plus est, cette révélation surprenante n'a pas été la première. Alors il va falloir que tu me prouves ta bonne foi et que tu me montres que Konoha est aussi important à tes yeux que tu me l'as dit.

- Je ferais n'importe quoi si ça peut vous aider.

Je la vois alors sourire d'un air malicieux. J'ai vraiment l'impression que je vais amèrement regretter mes mots d'ici peu. L'Hokage détourne son regard de moi. Sortant un dossier de son tiroir, elle le lâche en le faisant claquer sur son bureau avant de se réinstaller correctement dans une posture digne d'un chef rigide sur le point de faire une déclaration importante. Cette petite mise en scène ne fait que renforcer mon appréhension. Elle ouvre le dossier et le feuillette quelques secondes avant d'en extirper une page. Gaara et moi la regardons avec étonnement, attendant toujours d'entendre ce qu'elle a à dire.

- Bien ! Ce dossier ... contient tout ce qui se rapporte à l'examen Chuunin et cette feuille ... est la liste de tous les participants ...

(_Oulah non ... me dites pas que c'est ce que je crois !_).

- Cette fois je ne te donne pas le choix, tu vas poser ta candidature pour l'examen et je veux que tu inscrives ton nom toi-même sur cette feuille !

Elle pose alors la liste devant moi, me tendant un stylo dans le même temps.

« Elle est encore plus vile que moi c'te bonne femme ! J'suis sûr qu'elle a fait exprès de s'offusquer pour te coincer. »

- Attendez là ... c'est une blague hein ? Dis-je en essayant d'ignorer la remarque du Kitsune (_... que je soupçonne très fortement d'avoir raison_).

Je l'interroge en souriant, comme s'il s'agissait réellement d'une plaisanterie, mais l'expression de son visage et son sourire, devenu sadique, toujours affiché ne me laissent pas le moindre espoir.

- Tsunade-sama ... je vous ai déjà dit pourquoi je ne voulais pas ...

- Et moi je te dis que ça m'est égal ! Il n'est pas question qu'avec tes capacités tu restes simple Genin. Si tu veux servir Konoha au mieux, tu dois monter les échelons. Il n'y a que comme ça que je pourrai te donner des missions importantes.

- Mais c'est pour ça que vous m'avez donné ce masque, dis-je en lui montrant Yue.

- En effet, mais ça ne suffira pas. Tu ne pourras pas sortir du système comme ça en ne faisant que des missions classées ''top secret'', ça ne ferait qu'attirer l'attention sur toi. Dans ta position, tu ne peux pas rester Anbu à plein temps, et si je veux continuer à m'appuyer sur toi, un grade de Genin ne sera pas suffisant ! Sans compter que si tu veux un jour me succéder au poste d'Hokage, ce n'est qu'en grimpant jusqu'au grade de Juunin que tu pourras prétendre à ce titre.

Je m'apprête à répondre mais je me ravise. Comment lui dire que c'est un titre que je ne désire plus alors qu'elle a tant cru en moi depuis qu'on s'est rencontrés ? Sans oublier que si elle a autant d'affection pour moi, c'est aussi et surtout parce qu'à travers mes rêves, je lui rappelle son petit frère.

« Une suggestion Kyuu-sama ?

- Difficile à dire ... je crois que tu t'es vraiment fait avoir là. Si tu veux un jour rerentrer dans ses ''bonnes grâces'', tu dois te plier à sa décision. Fallait bien que tu t'y attendes en plus. Devenir Anbu ç'a réglé une partie de ton problème, mais si tu veux mener ton plan à bien, il te faudra être plus qu'un Genin.

- T'es en train de me dire qu'à tout point de vue cette option est la meilleure qui me soit offerte ?

- C'est exactement ça ... ça promet d'être sacrément chiant mais il n'y a pas d'alternative. Désolé gamin.»

Je pousse un soupir monumental puis, d'un geste las, je saisis le stylo que la vieille tient toujours tendu devant moi. J'ajoute mon nom à la liste, sous le regard moqueur du Kazekage et satisfait de l'Hokage.

- Excellente décision Naruto, tu ne le regretteras pas ! Dit-elle en reprenant le stylo et en rangeant la feuille soigneusement dans le dossier.

- Je participe au tournoi, mais selon mes propres conditions on est bien d'accord ?

- Absolument, affirme-t-elle.

- Je me présente en candidat libre ... donc pas de coéquipiers boulets ?

- Pas de coéquipiers.

- Et il n'est pas question de montrer ce que je sais réellement faire ... même pas pour assurer le spectacle à la troisième épreuve !

- C'est entendu.

Je jette un coup d'œil vers Gaara, puis je lève les yeux au ciel avant de dire d'un ton las :

- C'est bon ... tu peux te foutre de ma gueule maintenant.

- Oh ! Loin de moi cette idée ! Tu me vexes à me croire si mesquin mon cher Naruto.

- Bah tiens ! Je parie que tu as au moins une bonne vingtaine de répliques cinglantes à me sortir ... me la fais pas Gaara, j'te connais trop bien.

- Moui ... c'est vrai que me moquer de toi aurait été très divertissant, mais la tronche que tu tires en ce moment est suffisamment désopilante pour que je ne t'enfonce pas davantage.

- Trop gentil ...

- Je t'en prie. J'attends avec impatience de voir quel Genin prometteur tu vas être durant ces épreuves ... affronter des ados boutonneux va être une tâche si ardue !

Je le vois retenir un sourire tandis qu'il lance un regard entendu vers l'Hokage. Cette dernière retient à son tour un éclat de rire en le dissimulant derrière une légère toux. Je soupire une nouvelle fois, avant qu'un sentiment très désagréable ne me remonte l'échine. Je réprime un frisson de malaise.

- Ça ne va pas Naruto ?

Soudainement redevenu grave, Gaara me regarde. Le brusque changement dans l'expression de mon visage ne lui a pas échappé. Il s'approche de moi et ancre son regard dans le mien.

- C'est ... ce n'est rien ... juste un frisson.

- Pour que tu aies ce genre d'expression, ça ne doit pas être rien. Moi aussi je te connais trop bien Naruto.

- C'est rien j'te dis ... une impression un peu désagréable mais ce n'est sûrement rien de bien méchant. Je t'assure.

- J'espère que ce n'est pas encore un mensonge, me demande Mamie Tsunade avec un air sévère.

- Je vous promets que non. Ma perception sensorielle est très affûtée et je ressens parfois des choses un peu étranges. Ce genre de frisson m'arrive très souvent. C'est juste qu'avec notre conversation un peu désinvolte j'étais moins sur mes gardes alors je me suis laissé surprendre.

« Sans compter que rien n'est normalement sensé pouvoir traverser ma barrière du secret alors pourquoi me serais-je tenu en alerte ?

- Donc ce n'était vraiment pas rien. Pour que ça ait pu te toucher même ici, ça doit être une menace très forte ... ou très proche.

- Non je ne suis pas sûr. C'était différent de d'habitude ... plus dérangeant. Je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit, mais c'est vraiment désagréable. Tu n'as rien ressenti ?

- Venu de l'extérieur non. Je n'ai senti quelque chose que lorsque tu t'es toi-même tendu.

- C'est vraiment bizarre ... »

- Donc ça va aller ? Me demande Gaara en me posant une main sur l'épaule tandis que je reprends mes esprits.

Je lui souris avec sincérité (ou presque) avant de lui répondre :

- Mais oui ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Il m'en faut plus que ça pour me déstabiliser tu le sais bien !

Me détournant des regards suspicieux de mes deux interlocuteurs, je replace mon masque sur mon visage et reprends l'apparence de Yue. Avant que Tsunade-baachan ne puisse me poser d'autres questions, je prends la parole :

- Il est temps de briser notre isolement vous ne croyez pas ? Les autres vont se demander ce qu'on fabrique si ça continue.

Je forme quelques signes, annulant le jutsu qui coupait le bureau du reste du monde. Quelques secondes plus tard, on entend quelqu'un appeler depuis la porte :

- Hokage-sama ! Kazekage-sama ! Est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Entre Shizune ! Répond l'Hokage qui a reconnu la voix de sa subalterne.

Le jeune femme ouvre alors la porte et pénètre dans la pièce avec un regard un peu inquiet. Derrière elle, quelques ninjas de gardes scrutent la pièce pour s'assurer que tout est en place.

- Que se passe-t-il Shizune ? Demande l'Hokage.

- Et bien ... ça fait déjà plusieurs minutes que je vous appelle alors comme vous ne répondiez pas ... j'ai cru qu'il y avait eu un problème.

Elle jette un bref regard dans ma direction avant de reporter son attention vers Mamie Tsunade. L'expression de ses yeux ne me plaît pas des masses tant elle semble douter de mes capacités à assurer mon poste. Elle croyait vraiment qu'il était arrivé quelque chose par ma faute ou quoi ? Ignorant malgré tout la Kunoichi, je reporte mon attention sur l'Hokage.

- Je devais converser de choses très importantes avec le Kazekage alors j'ai demandé à Yue d'isoler la pièce. Je suis désolée de vous avoir inquiétés.

Peut-être aurais-je dû lui dire qu'avec ce jutsu, il est non seulement impossible à quiconque de voir ou entendre ce qui se passe à l'intérieur de la barrière, mais il est aussi impossible pour les gens qui sont isolés de voir ou entendre ce qui se passe à l'extérieur ? Vu le regard de reproche qu'elle me lance (encore) je me dis que j'aurais vraiment dû la mettre au courant.

- Non aucun problème, répond précipitamment la Kunoichi. De toute façon, je voulais simplement vous avertir que le dîner de ce soir a été organisé dans la salle de réception.

Je tourne mon regard ... enfin mon masque, vers la vieille qui dit alors à l'intention de Gaara.

- Kazekage-dono, comme il était inhabituel que vous veniez si tôt, j'ai pris la liberté de vous préparer une petite cérémonie de bienvenue un peu plus étoffée que les années précédentes. J'espère que cela ne vous ennuie pas ?

- Du tout. J'en suis très flatté au contraire.

- Shizune, préviens la délégation de Suna. Nous vous rejoindrons là-bas dans quelques minutes.

- Bien Godaime-sama.

Shizune et les gardes s'effacent après avoir salué les deux Kage, nous laissant de nouveau seuls tous les trois.

19h. Il n'est pas encore très tard, mais si je dois me farcir la réception, je ne suis pas sorti de l'auberge. Je profite donc que nous soyons de nouveau à l'abri des regards pour demander congé à Mamie Tsunade.

- Hokage-sama, je ne vais pas assister au dîner, dis-je simplement à son intention.

- Tu nous quittes déjà Yue ? M'interroge Gaara.

- Oui, je laisse un de mes clones prendre le relai la nuit pour que je puisse ... me reposer.

- Pour te reposer ? ... Et bah bonne soirée alors.

Il me sourit en coin, sachant pertinemment que je n'ai plus besoin de sommeil depuis un moment déjà. Puis, après que ma supérieure m'a fait un signe de tête approbateur, je forme un clone et disparaît la seconde suivante. Peut-être se demanderont-ils pourquoi je me suis éclipsé si précipitamment, mais je m'en fiche. Car depuis quelques minutes déjà, je me sens toujours légèrement perturbé par ce frisson qui m'a assailli au cours de notre conversation. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ?

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Et voilà ! Notre blond préféré va participer à l'examen Chuunin pour monter en grade ! Va y avoir du sport ! XD

Mercredi 13 Mai, arrivée du chapitre 27 "Preuve d'amour ?".


	27. Preuve d'amour ?

**Auteur :** Lonely Seira

**Titre :** Le temps d'une vie

**Genre :** Romance/Yaoi/UA/OOC

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Naru/Sasu (Autres couples secondaires)

**Disclaimer :** Naruto et ses petits camarades du manga portant le même nom sont la propriété entière et exclusive du divin _Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**Chapitre 27 : Preuve d'amour ?**

Je traverse le village en vitesse, me dissimulant au regard des ninjas qui surgissent çà et là. Je suis l'essence vitale de mon clone, mais curieusement, je ne ressens pas la présence de Sasuke à ses côtés. Dissimulé dans un coin d'ombre, je remarque la présence de mon double à quelques mètres de moi, en pleine discussion avec Sakura. J'attends patiemment qu'elle s'éloigne avant de faire une brève incursion dans l'esprit de mon Kage Bunshin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là tout seul ? Où est Sasuke ?

- _On a dû se séparer après l'arrivée de la délégation de Suna. Kakashi nous a donné du boulot par-dessus la tête, on a passé le reste de l'après-midi à courir dans tous les sens._

- Je t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas le lâcher bordel !

- _Que voulais-tu que j'y fasse ? Si j'avais insisté pour rester avec lui, ça aurait paru suspect et ça l'aurait énervé par-dessus le marché !_

_- _... Où est-il alors ?

- _Aucune idée, je ne l'ai pas revu du tout après ça._

- Dirige-toi dans la ruelle où je me trouve sans éveiller les soupçons, on change !

- _Ok_. »

Après avoir été rejoint par mon double, je le fais disparaître d'un geste avant de ressortir, comme si c'était vraiment moi qui venais de pénétrer dans la ruelle. Une légère appréhension me gagne, venant s'ajouter au malaise qui refuse de me quitter depuis que j'ai pris congé des deux Kage. Je passe chez moi en coup de vent, pour donner l'illusion que je vais passer la nuit dans mon appartement. Quelques minutes plus tard et tout aussi furtivement qu'à mon habitude, je me dirige vers le quartier Uchiha. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre et je ne sais même pas pourquoi.

Enfin, j'atteins sa maison. La lumière filtre à travers les carreaux, tout est calme, comme d'habitude. J'entre par la porte principale sans même frapper. La chaleur de son foyer me touche de plein fouet comme à chaque fois. Alors que j'ôte mes chaussures, j'entends le bruit du ruissellement de l'eau provenant de la salle de bain.

« Tout semble tout à fait normal ... je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'es inquiété comme ça.

- Je ne pourrais pas te le dire même si je le voulais. Mais j'avoue que je ne serai vraiment rassuré qu'après l'avoir vu. »

Je pénètre dans le salon et pose mon manteau sur le canapé. L'eau coule toujours. Quelques minutes plus tard enfin, je l'entends sortir de la douche. Il entre dans le salon, une serviette de bain nouée autour de la taille, une autre autour du cou avec laquelle il sèche ses cheveux couleur de nuit. Il s'arrête en apercevant ma présence.

- Naruto ... tu es enfin rentré.

- Désolé pour le retard, j'ai bien cru que cette journée ne finirait jamais.

- Ne m'en parle pas ! Je suis complètement lessivé ! Me dit-il en souriant.

Il s'approche de moi d'une démarche légère et sensuelle. Je suis hypnotisé par le moindre de ses gestes, par ces gouttes d'eau qui glissent lentement sur sa peau blanche, par son regard qui me transperce. Quelques pas encore, et il pose délicatement ses mains sur mon ventre, les remontant sur mes pectoraux avant de les glisser derrière mon cou. Il plaque son corps contre le mien, ses yeux ardents toujours rivés dans mes prunelles azur. Il se met sur la pointe des pieds, approchant lentement son visage. Je baisse les paupières tandis que le doux contact de ses lèvres m'emporte dans un tourbillon de sensations qui efface en une seconde toutes les inquiétudes qui m'empoignaient le cœur. Après une valse linguale enflammée, nos lèvres se séparent doucement. J'ouvre les yeux, il me sourit.

- Ouah ... après une journée aussi pénible, je ne pouvais rêver meilleure façon de la finir, dis-je en souriant à mon tour d'un air un peu absent.

Il me jette un regard brûlant avant de se détourner de moi et de se diriger vers la cuisine, ses hanches ondulant sous sa petite serviette de bain. Je reste là, le regard vide, complètement sous le charme. Je secoue la tête pour reprendre mes esprits, puis le rejoins dans la cuisine. Il est assis à table et me regarde.

- Tu ... tu ne comptes pas t'habiller ?

- Cela te dérange-t-il de me voir comme ça ? Dit-il d'un air malicieux.

- Oh non ! Absolument pas !

Il pouffe de rire. Mon empressement à répondre aurait-il trahi mon degré d'excitation à la vue de son corps si peu vêtu ? Pour ne pas sombrer dans des pensées impures (_ça fait prude de dire ''impure'', mais c'est juste pour ne pas vous choquer en employant les termes crus qui me viennent en tête quand je le regarde ..._) je décide de me plonger dans la préparation du repas histoire de focaliser mon attention dans une autre direction. Cependant, je ne peux m'empêcher de '' tourner mes yeux '' vers lui toutes les deux minutes. Il y a quelques jours encore, je disais qu'avoir une perception à 360° c'était vraiment le pied ... maintenant j'en viendrais presque à le regretter.

- Dis Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu voudras avec tes ... ITAÏ !

- Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

- Rien ... me suis coupé, dis-je en me suçant le doigt.

- Ce n'est pas digne d'un ninja de ta stature, dit-il en ricanant.

Je réprime un grognement (_Et à qui la faute à ton avis ?!_). Alors que je me suis retourné pour lui demander ce qu'il voulait avec ses sushis, mon regard éberlué s'est confronté à son entre-jambes découverte par sa position tendancieuse : il avait posé le pied gauche sur la chaise, serrant son genou contre lui et mettant ainsi son membre à la vue de tous ... et surtout à la mienne ! Évidemment, distrait par la vision (_Disons-le honnêtement, vraiment splendide !_) le couteau que je tenais a dérapé et je me le suis planté dans le doigt !

Un peu énervé de me laisser distraire de cette façon, je finis de préparer le repas en vitesse avant de le servir et de m'asseoir d'un air un peu bougon. Lui continue à me sourire, apparemment ravi du petit effet qu'il a sur moi. Le repas se passe sans incident notoire ... même si j'ai failli me planter plusieurs fois les baguettes dans la main, préférant regarder son si beau visage plutôt que le contenu de mon assiette. Enfin, je débarrasse la table et m'apprête à faire la vaisselle. Penché au-dessus de l'évier, je le sens s'approcher de moi par derrière. Il passe ses bras autour de ma taille, se hissant jusqu'à mon cou et y déposant un baiser avant de me susurrer :

- Laisse ça, on s'en occupera demain.

De stupéfaction, j'en laisse tomber l'assiette que j'avais en main, et qui va s'abattre avec fracas sur les couverts. Aucun de nous n'y prête attention. Je sens toujours son souffle brûlant dans ma nuque, tandis que ses mains glissent discrètement sous mon T-shirt. Je me fige net, n'en revenant pas de son initiative.

« Putain mais c'est Noël aujourd'hui ou quoi ?

- Sais pas Kyuu, mais j'espère qu'il sait ce qu'il veut cette fois, parce que j'ai presque atteint le point de non-retour ... »

Je me retourne vivement vers lui, saisissant son visage à deux mains et commençant à l'embrasser avec passion. Mes mains descendent dans son dos et viennent se poser sur ses fesses, qu'elles malaxent avec plaisir sous ses gémissements. Ne lâchant pas mes lèvres, il s'agrippe à mon cou en collant son corps contre mon torse. Je peux sentir nos membres subir une ascension de plaisir aussi prononcée que celle qui envahit nos têtes. D'un geste, je le saisis au niveau des cuisses, le remontant brusquement en lui faisant écarter les jambes pour qu'il vienne les nouer autour de ma taille. Le contact de nos lèvres se rompt brutalement en un bruit de succion qui se perd dans nos gémissements respectifs. Je le dévore des yeux, lui également. Je m'approche de la table de la cuisine et l'assois dessus. Alors qu'il prend de nouveau possession de ma bouche, je l'allonge délicatement sur le bois dur, passant mes doigts sur sa peau dénudée. Un petit coup de hanche de sa part accentue le contact de nos érections. Je gémis de façon plus sonore, ne pouvant dissimuler le plaisir qu'il me procure.

À l'intérieur de moi, je sens que l'excitation de Kyuubi monte en flèche, visiblement ravi que Sasuke se décide enfin à me laisser le champ libre. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher, malgré le caractère plus que délectable de cette situation, de m'interroger sur sa soudaine dextérité. Alors que ses doigts empoignent mes cheveux avec force, un nouveau frisson me parcourt ... cette sensation ... je ne l'avais donc pas rêvée ? Je me fige en plein mouvement. Sasuke s'arrête également, surpris par ma réaction. Il me jette un regard interrogateur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Me murmure-t-il de sa voix frémissante.

- Euh ... je ...

Je m'éloigne de lui. Il se redresse avec étonnement, sous le regard légèrement angoissé que je pose sur lui. Il renoue autour de sa taille, la serviette que notre mouvement vers la table avait décrochée, dissimulant son début d'érection. Il m'interroge du regard avec un peu plus d'insistance. Mes lèvres remuent une ou deux fois, mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. Il soupire d'agacement en détournant les yeux, puis dit sur un ton sec :

- Alors c'est ça ? Finalement, maintenant que je te donne ce que tu veux, tu te rends compte que tu n'en as plus envie ?

- Mais non, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Dis-moi où j'me trompe ? La façon que tu avais de me regarder jusqu'à aujourd'hui ... tout ce que tu m'as dit ... c'était que du vent ou quoi ?

- Bien sûr que non ! C'est juste ... qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas.

- Je ne peux même pas dire que ça me surprenne, t'es comme les autres, dit-il en descendant de la table et en se dirigeant hors de la cuisine.

- Sasuke ... attends ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Je lui cours après et lui attrape le bras pour le forcer à tourner son regard vers moi. Mes yeux effarés s'ancrent alors dans ses deux billes sombres où réside une lueur de peine insondable, tandis qu'une larme point au coin de ses yeux.

- Tu te méprends sur mes intentions Sasuke ... je n'ai jamais dit que je n'avais pas envie de toi ...

- ALORS MONTRE-LE MOI ! Hurle-t-il de sa voie brisée. Montre-moi que tu me veux ! Montre-moi que je t'intéresse toujours !

Le ton de sa voix me fait sursauter et la douleur qui ravage ses yeux est pire que tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer.

- Sasuke ... qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé cette après-midi ? Dis-je enfin après avoir gardé le silence quelques secondes.

Il détourne son regard de moi, se dégageant le bras d'un mouvement brusque.

- Rien ... il ne s'est rien passé ! Est-ce donc si anormal que je veuille que tu me montres un peu d'intérêt ?

- Tout dépend de la raison pour laquelle tu veux ça ... ne me mens pas Sasuke. Je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose, je l'ai senti. Tu veux que je m'intéresse à toi ? C'est ce que je fais ... et je voudrais que tu me montres autant de considération en m'expliquant pourquoi tu agis comme ça.

- J'ai besoin d'une raison pour vouloir que mon petit ami me fasse l'amour ?

- C'est ce que tu sembles croire. Tu veux plus qu'une simple relation physique ... tu veux te prouver quelque chose avec ça. Si tu ne me dis pas quoi, je refuse de te prendre.

Il se retourne, le regard tant furieux que dévasté par le chagrin. Malgré l'horreur que m'inspirent de tels sentiments dans les yeux de celui que j'aime, je soutiens son regard. Il semble sur le point de me frapper, mais je ne peux me résoudre à laisser notre conversation s'arrêter à ce stade. Je m'approche de lui, les yeux empreints d'affection et d'appréhension. Il me dévisage toujours avec autant de force, reculant à chacun de mes pas.

- Ne ... ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Dit-il de sa voix tremblante.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux-là !

Il est tout comme une bête sauvage repoussée dans ses derniers retranchements, mais je sens que j'y suis presque, ce n'est pas le moment de lâcher. Je continue à m'approcher de lui, tendant une main vers son visage. Il la repousse d'un geste violent, avant de se retrouver acculé contre le mur. N'ayant plus d'endroit où fuir, il se plaque avec plus de force contre la paroi dure, tandis que je fais encore un pas vers lui.

- Je t'en prie Sasuke ... explique-moi ! Dis-je d'un ton presque suppliant, alors que la vue de mon petit ami autant sur la défensive fait monter un flot de larmes en moi.

Il détourne la tête, fermant les yeux et se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Plaquant ses paumes contre ses yeux clos, je vois ses jambes trembler avant qu'elles ne s'affaissent sous son poids. Il glisse contre le mur, se retrouvant bientôt assis par-terre. Il réprime un sanglot. Avec des gestes toujours aussi précautionneux, je m'approche et m'accroupis devant lui. Ma main tremblante se pose avec délicatesse sur ses cheveux. Sentant ce geste, Sasuke relève la tête et se jette dans mes bras, enfouissant son visage dans mon cou. Je l'entends alors, murmurer d'une voix tremblante :

- J'en ai marre de tout ça ... j'en ai marre de leur façon de me regarder et de me traiter ... je ne veux pas que tu sois comme eux ... je ne veux pas que tu me regardes avec indifférence ... alors je t'en prie ...

Il s'écarte de moi, me fixant les yeux embués de larmes, avant d'ajouter d'un ton implorant :

- ... Prends-moi maintenant Naruto !

Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, j'ai toujours rêvé d'entendre ces mots sortir de sa bouche ... mais certainement pas comme ça. Je sais maintenant, que le frisson que j'ai ressenti dans le bureau de l'Hokage tout à l'heure, n'était autre que le hurlement de douleur poussé en silence par l'âme brisée de Sasuke. Voilà pourquoi Kyuubi n'a en revanche rien senti à ce moment ... car ça ne concerne que le lien qui unit mon âme à celle de Sasuke. Comment peut-il être déjà si fort ? Je laisse cette question en suspens pour ne m'attarder que sur ce regard dévasté. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer pour qu'il soit dans un tel état ? Sûrement s'agissait-il d'un geste, d'un mot, d'un regard de trop qui a tout précipité. Je me moque de le savoir. Tout ce qui m'intéresse maintenant, c'est d'apaiser ses craintes, pour que plus jamais il ne me regarde de cette façon. Je le plaque de nouveau contre moi dans un mouvement vif, ma bouche tout près de son oreille.

- Je ne te prendrai pas Sasuke ... pas comme ça.

Il se crispe et tente de se défaire de mon emprise. Je le retiens avec force, tandis que, de rage, il se débat en sanglotant.

- Lâche-moi ! Me dit-il d'une voix étouffée.

- Jamais ... je ne te lâcherai jamais. Parce que je te l'ai promis. Je resterai toujours à côté de toi. Je ne sais pas ce que les autres ont bien pu te faire encore une fois, mais je les maudis de toute la force de ma volonté. Un mot de toi ... un seul ... et je leur ferai tous payer si chèrement qu'ils n'oseront plus jamais te faire le moindre reproche.

Il se débat encore, mais avec de moins en moins de conviction dans ses gestes. Je continue à essayer de l'apaiser par mes paroles que je susurre à son oreille.

- Si j'acceptais de me plier à ta demande ce soir, ça ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses. Parce que si je te prends ici et maintenant pour te prouver que je tiens à toi, ça ne restera en toi qu'éphémère. Et toujours tu te poseras la question de savoir si je ne t'ai pas pris par simple désir physique. Tu en voudras toujours plus ... et arrivera un moment où tout ce que je pourrai faire pour toi ne sera plus suffisant. Alors tu te sentiras un peu plus brisé chaque jour ... et je refuse de te voir comme ça. La meilleure preuve de tendresse que je puisse te donner en cet instant ... c'est de ne rien faire. Je veux que tu le sentes Sasu ... ce cœur qui bat dans ma poitrine ... il ne bat que pour toi. Il n'a toujours battu que pour toi. Et je voudrais t'en persuader ... par n'importe quel moyen.

Je sens ses bras se resserrer autour de moi. Ses sanglots se font de plus en plus étouffés alors que, tentant de les faire taire, il plante ses dents dans la chair de mon cou. La douleur est saisissante, mais je ne laisse rien transparaître. Pas le moindre signe de faiblesse ne doit m'échapper, au moment même où il a tant besoin de ma force. Je caresse ses cheveux, continuant de lui murmurer des mots rassurants. Je sens peu à peu sa colère se calmer, mais ce n'est que pour mieux être submergé par sa tristesse et sa douleur. Il tremble contre moi. Je tends une main derrière lui, faisant venir à moi une couverture qui était posée négligemment sur le fauteuil à quelques mètres de nous. Je la passe autour de ses épaules, en même temps que j'essaie de lui transmettre toute la chaleur et la tendresse qu'il m'est possible par mon étreinte.

Enfin, ses sanglots se calment. Je m'écarte très légèrement de lui pour pouvoir le regarder et pour qu'il voie mon sourire tendre posé sur lui. Je passe mes doigts sur sa joue humide puis, sans que je ne le réalise, des mots franchissent le seuil de ma bouche :

- Je t'aime Sasuke.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent de surprise. Il ne dit rien, même si l'espace d'une seconde, j'ai cru discerner une fugace expression de joie illuminer son regard si triste. Il ne parvient pas à me répondre, remuant les lèvres en silence, mais peu importe. Je le pousse à reposer sa tête contre mon torse, lui indiquant ainsi qu'il ne doit pas se sentir obligé de me répondre quoi que ce soit. Je passe une main dans son dos, une autre sous ses jambes, pour le soulever avec douceur. Je me dirige vers sa chambre, sans jamais détourner mon regard de lui. M'asseyant sur le lit, je me couche doucement en le gardant étroitement contre moi. Il finit par se détendre très légèrement pour s'allonger sans réduire le contact de nos corps. Je chantonne d'une voix grave presque inaudible, lui caressant toujours les cheveux. Il sombre peu à peu dans les bras de Morphée.

Le temps passe, ne faisant qu'augmenter ma colère.

« Je t'assure que demain, y'a des têtes qui vont tomber !

- Je m'attendais bien à ce que tu dises ça.

- Tous ces connards qui me l'ont mis dans cet état ... putain rien que d'y penser je sens monter un désir meurtrier en moi ! Ils vont pas s'en tirer comme ça, tous autant qu'ils sont.

- Je sais gamin ... moi aussi j'ai sacrément envie de leur faire payer.

- Dis donc Kyuu ... t'en pinces pas pour Sasuke j'espère ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Pour qui tu m'prends ?! C'est juste que ...

- Juste que quoi ?

- Juste que je sais à quel point il compte pour toi ... et le voir autant souffrir ... j'peux pas dire que j'ai trouvé ça plaisant. On peut bien me traiter de monstre et tout ce qu'on voudra, mais en cet instant, j'me sens beaucoup moins démoniaque que tous ces gens qui osent faire ce genre de choses à un des leurs ...

- Je suis revenu protéger le village tu sais ? Comment pourrai-je le faire dans ces conditions ?

- J'en sais rien. Mais sans vouloir me faire l'avocat du Diable, faut dire aussi que Sasuke n'a pas aidé les autres à changer d'attitude envers lui.

- Je sais ... mais j'arrive pas à me faire une raison pour autant.

- Le contraire aurait été étonnant ... vu que quand il s'agit de tes sentiments envers Sasuke il n'y a aucun moyen pour que tu restes rationnel ... »

Je soupire de lassitude, contraint d'admettre que la peluche dit vrai. Reportant mon attention sur Sasuke, qui semble agité par un mauvais rêve, je pense à ce que je ferai quand le jour se lèvera à nouveau sur Konoha. Ça risque de devenir de plus en plus dur. Devoir laisser Sasuke seul tandis que j'assurerai ma fonction de garde du corps auprès de Tsunade-baachan n'est pas une perspective qui me réjouit. J'aviserai selon ses désirs demain matin, mais en attendant, une petit méditation devrait m'aider à retrouver mon calme ... enfin j'espère !

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Euh ... bah voilà pour ce mercredi. J'espère que ça vous aura plu. "Mise au point..." ce sera le chapitre 28 publié dimanche 17 Mai. Après la crise de nerfs, faut bien discuter ...

Bonne fin de semaine !


	28. Mise au point

**Auteur :** Lonely Seira

**Titre :** Le temps d'une vie

**Genre :** Romance/Yaoi/UA/OOC

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Naru/Sasu (Autres couples secondaires)

**Disclaimer :** Naruto et ses petits camarades du manga portant le même nom sont la propriété entière et exclusive du divin _Masashi Kishimoto._

_

* * *

_

**Avant-propos : **Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! J'espère que la suite répondra à vos attentes.

Message pour _milie_ : J'aurais aimé répondre au commentaire que tu m'as laissé mais ton adresse ne figurait pas dans le message. Il arrive que le site n'accepte pas ce qui est écrit avec des ".net" ou ".fr" ou encore ".com". Si tu veux que je te réponde, réécris ton adresse en mettant des espaces entre les lettres. A+ !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 28 : Mise au point ...**

2h. Je n'arrive pas à me calmer quoi que j'aie pu tenter pour y parvenir. Ma tête bouillonne littéralement de rage tandis que dans mes bras dort toujours mon brun. De peur de le réveiller à cause de mon agitation qui va grandissante, je décide de m'éclipser quelques minutes, le temps de me détendre un peu. Je quitte son lit aussi discrètement que possible, remontant les couettes pour qu'il n'ait pas froid à cause de mon départ (_Je sais que ce n'est pas une chochotte mais je suis un petit ami attentionné c'est tout !_). Je le regarde un moment (_... Heureusement que je me suis esquivé, il commence à baver sur son oreiller ... ça aurait ruiné mon T-shirt_). Je souris tendrement avant de sortir par la fenêtre.

« T'as vraiment le sourire le plus niais du monde quand tu le regardes.

- Je suis encore super furax alors ne me cherche pas trop. Tu t'es occupé de...

- Oui c'est bon. Je pense qu'il a dû le sentir.

- Ok merci, j'avais pas la tête à ça.

- Sans blague ? »

M'installant sous le porche donnant dans la cour intérieure, je respire plusieurs fois profondément avant de sentir une faible aura s'approcher.

- Tu as réussi à filer en douce sans trop de problème ?

- Evidemment. J'espère avoir fait assez vite. Je ne m'attendais pas à sentir le chakra de Kyuubi à cette heure de la nuit.

- Un imprévu, dis-je simplement en tournant mon attention vers le nouveau venu.

La silhouette élancée de Gaara se dessine dans la pénombre avant qu'il n'apparaisse plus distinctement sous les rayons de la lune en me rejoignant. Il s'assied sur le sol à côté de moi.

- Tu n'as pas l'air bien, me dit-il alors.

- Tu ne me demandes même pas pourquoi je suis chez Sasuke ?

- Tu as sûrement tes raisons. Je n'ai pas à te les demander si tu ne souhaites pas m'en faire part.

Le silence retombe. Tous deux regardons droit devant nous, laissant le vent nous rafraîchir agréablement. Les petits bruits d'animaux nocturnes et le bruissement des feuilles troublent le calme de cette nuit sans nuage. Puis je finis par parler de nouveau.

- Je sais que c'est égoïste de te faire déplacer comme ça, mais j'avais envie de passer un moment avec toi. Ça remonte depuis ma dernière descente à Suna, dis-je dans un murmure.

- Ça ne fait que trois mois. Tu m'as déjà laissé plus longtemps sans nouvelle, me répond Gaara d'une voix grave et douce (_il a déjà réussi à faire s'évanouir un nombre incalculable de groupies en parlant comme ça !_).

- C'est juste, me contente-je de répondre.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir à Konoha cependant. La nouvelle de ton retour m'a grandement étonné.

- Un autre imprévu, indique-je évasivement.

- Akatsuki ? Demande-t-il simplement en frémissant légèrement.

Je tourne la tête vers lui et sourit avec douceur. Il me fixe à son tour de ses yeux turquoises impassibles.

- Ne te préoccupe pas de ça pour le moment. J'en fais mon affaire.

- En es-tu sûr ?

- Certain.

Nouveau silence. Je laisse mes jambes pendre dans le vide, les balançant légèrement tandis que je m'étire en arrière, m'appuyant sur mes bras. Je pousse un soupir las. Gaara quant à lui, reste rigidement assis à mon côté. C'est cette fois-ci à son tour de réengager la conversation.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir ? Tu n'uses de ce signal que quand tu veux me parler en privé de toute urgence.

- N'ai-je pas le droit de profiter d'un ami ?

- Bien sûr que si, mais tu ne l'aurais pas fait pour autant. Pas en sachant que l'ami en question vient tout juste de prendre congé de ses hôtes après une réception donnée en son honneur.

- Je savais que vous auriez fini à cette heure-ci.

- Dommage que tu ne sois pas venu avec nous. Quoi que je dis ça, mais ton clone a eu l'air de s'ennuyer ferme tout au long de la soirée.

- Il est en mission. Je ne m'amuse pas quand je suis en mission.

- Tout dépend de la nature de l'amusement, rétorque-t-il d'une voix narquoise.

Je laisse couler l'allusion, n'ayant pas trop la tête à plaisanter sur ce genre de chose pour le moment. Et Gaara ne manque pas de tiquer sur mon manque de réactivité (_En bon mâle, il est vrai que d'ordinaire j'aime beaucoup discourir sur mes activités nocturnes ... mais avouez que le moment est bien mal choisi_).

- Qu'y a-t-il Naruto ? Demande-t-il à nouveau sans détour en me dévisageant avec insistance.

Je ferme les yeux une minute.

- Tu me connais mieux que personne ici, commence-je à dire. Je ne t'ai jamais rien caché ces dernières années. Ni mes projets, ni mes errances ni ... enfin rien quoi.

- Mais on ne peut jamais vraiment tout savoir d'une personne. Chacun a son jardin secret.

Je lâche un bref ricanement.

- Je n'ai jamais pu avoir de jardin avec toi ... pas même un misérable pot de fleur. Tu lis en moi comme dans un livre. Comme cette fois où tu avais fait exprès de me confronter à mon équipe quand j'étais incognito chez toi.

- Je voulais avoir la confirmation de quelque chose.

- Et ?

- J'ai eu ce que je voulais.

Il me sourit avec malice, lançant ensuite un bref regard circulaire vers le lieu qui nous entoure.

- C'est joli chez lui, lâche-t-il alors en se retenant manifestement de sourire plus ouvertement.

- Il était la cause de mon mauvais pressentiment tout à l'heure, dis-je sur un ton morne.

- Ton frisson ?

J'acquiesce en silence.

- C'est ce qui t'a mis en rogne ?

J'opine encore, crispant les doigts sur le parquet en repensant à l'état dans lequel était Sasuke il y a quelques heures.

- Tu n'as pas envie d'en parler de toute évidence.

- Je voulais juste profiter de ta présence pour me détendre. J'me prends moins la tête quand tu es là. T'es le seul qui ne me fait pas chier avec des tas de questions curieuses et déplacées.

- Et aussi le seul qui soit au fait de ce dilemme qui étouffe ton cœur.

- Qui l'étouffait ... tout n'est pas réglé mais il y a eu du progrès.

- Tant que ça ?

- C'est encore compliqué. Les choses ne vont pas être simples pendant quelques temps.

- L'examen n'arrange rien je suppose ?

- Passage obligé. J'peux pas y couper.

- Ce n'est pas si terrible tu sais ? C'est juste ... chiant.

- J'arrive pas à croire que je me sois fait coincer aussi facilement par cette vieille bique, maugréai-je alors qu'il pouffe très (_très très_) discrètement.

- C'est l'Hokage. Elle sait y faire, répond-t-il en haussant les épaules.

- Mmh. Je n'aurais pas assez de talent diplomatique pour ça moi. J'impose plus que je propose.

- On apprend à mettre de l'eau dans son vin au fil du temps. Tu connaîtras ça toi aussi.

- T'as carrément viré le vin toi. Quand je repense à comment tu étais il y a huit ans ...

- Moi je préfère éviter.

- Désolé. Je ne voulais pas ressasser de mauvais souvenirs, dis-je en voyant son air un peu froissé.

- Ne t'excuse pas. C'est grâce à toi que j'ai changé après tout. Je te serai éternellement redevable pour ça.

- Dis pas de connerie. Les amis sont là pour se soutenir non ? N'est-ce pas ce que tu es toi-même en train de faire ?

- Te sens-tu mieux ?

- Oui merci. Ça te rattrape un peu du coup bas de tout à l'heure.

- Quel coup bas ? Tu t'es très bien enfoncé tout seul. Je n'ai pas eu grand chose à faire de mon côté.

- Range-moi ce sourire satisfait enfoiré. Kazekage ou pas, j'serais encore capable de te botter les fesses.

- Je demanderai à Kyuubi de t'en empêcher.

« Avec plaisir ! »

- Il ne voudra jamais. C'est moi son hôte.

« Dans tes rêves gamin ! »

- Je suis sûr que je n'aurais pas de mal à le convaincre.

« J'suis déjà convaincu ! »

- Il vient de dire ''Même pas en rêve, j'aime trop Naruto''.

« Menteur ! »

- Menteur.

Je pouffe de rire. Les idées noires qui m'assaillaient se sont enfin fait la malle. Constatant mon air détendu, Gaara prend congé de moi en me disant que ma présence est requise auprès de quelqu'un d'autre (_ce qui est tout à fait vrai d'ailleurs_) et que la sienne est réclamée par son lit (_depuis qu'il s'est débarrassé de Shukaku, il a découvert toutes les joies d'un bon sommeil réparateur_). Ce que j'apprécie chez Gaara en fait, c'est qu'il n'est pas un grand bavard, aussi ne dit-il que le strict minimum. C'est pour ça que j'aime discuter avec lui. Il a toujours su répondre présent pour m'écouter (_La réciproque étant vraie aussi je vous rassure_) et jamais il ne m'a laissé en plan quand je l'appelais ... même si ce n'était que pour une minute. Il dit avoir une dette envers moi, mais celle que j'ai envers lui est toute aussi conséquente. C'est bien pour ça que j'ai toujours fait mon possible pour lui rendre service chaque fois que je passais à Suna.

Ayant maintenant l'esprit serein, je retourne aux côtés de Sasuke. Nous nous séparons donc sans un mot de plus. Lui retourne vers ses appartements alors que je rentre dans la chambre de mon brun. Si ce dernier apprenait que Gaara en sait plus à notre sujet qu'il ne le devrait, j'en prendrais pour mon grade mais bon ... ce ne serait qu'une raison parmi tant d'autres pour lesquelles il voudrait m'envoyer dans l'autre monde.

6h45. Le jour est venu bien trop vite à mon goût ... comme d'habitude. La réception donnée en l'honneur de Gaara ayant terminé assez tard, je m'octroie un peu de temps supplémentaire auprès de Sasuke ... la vieille ne va pas se réveiller avant 8h je pense. Il finit par émerger douloureusement d'un sommeil que je ne qualifierais pas de réparateur tant il n'a cessé de s'agiter. Il lève les yeux vers moi. Son regard est encore perdu et las, son visage presque apathique. Je lui souris avec tendresse avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres qui ne remuent que très faiblement pour me répondre. Il semble encore complètement épuisé. Je me redresse et m'appuie sur un coude tandis qu'il se laisse retomber sur un oreiller à côté de moi.

- Comment tu te sens ? murmure-je en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

- ... Fatigué.

- Un petit-déjeuner au lit ça te tente ?

- Je n'ai ... pas vraiment faim.

Il me parle d'une voix totalement étouffée, quasi inaudible. Sa gorge est sûrement encore nouée d'avoir ressenti tant de choses désagréables au cours de la journée d'hier. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour le soulager un peu de sa souffrance, mais malgré tous mes pouvoirs, j'en suis incapable. Il se regarde une minute avec un peu d'étonnement.

- Pyjama ? murmure-t-il.

- Tu frissonnais cette nuit, alors ...

- C'est gentil de ta part.

- Je t'en prie.

- Je dois être affreux.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- J'ai sûrement les yeux rouges à force d'avoir pleuré.

- Non les yeux ça va encore. Bon, t'as les joues creusées, des cernes gigantesques, les plis des draps imprimés dans la peau, un peu de bave séchée au coin des lèvres et la coiffure d'un épouvantail mais sinon ça va, dis-je sur un ton taquin pour essayer de le dérider.

- T'as fini ta liste ? Évidemment vu que monsieur ne dort pas, t'as pas ce problème, rétorque-t-il d'un ton un peu bougon et néanmoins (_très_) légèrement amusé.

- Désolé, j'voulais essayer de t'aider à oublier les mauvais moments.

- Bon courage, y'en a tellement, dit-il en soupirant lassement. Mais malgré tout, je crois que je n'ai jamais autant pleuré de ma vie que durant ces derniers jours.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment rassurant ce que tu me dis là. Je me sens déjà pas mal responsable de tout ça alors ...

- Non ... c'est pas grave. C'est peut-être même mieux que tu m'aies poussé à bout hier soir. Pouvoir s'effondrer en toute sécurité ça fait du bien d'une certaine manière ... ça permet de relâcher la pression. Mais je me sens ridicule ... une vraie gonzesse !

- Ne dis pas ça, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas vrai. J'ai moi même beaucoup pleuré quand j'étais môme si tu te souviens bien et ça ne me rendait pas plus faible pour autant.

- Mmh ... et la plupart du temps tu pleurais à cause de moi. Essaierais-tu de te venger ? Me demande-t-il en esquissant l'ombre d'un sourire.

- Jamais de la vie, lui susurre-je en approchant ses lèvres une deuxième fois.

Cette fois-ci, j'en prends possession avec plus de passion. Il me répond en m'autorisant l'accès et en enroulant sa langue autour de la mienne. Je me penche un peu plus sur lui tandis qu'il passe un bras derrière mon cou pour venir ensuite me caresser les cheveux. Je me sépare de lui quelques secondes plus tard, plongeant mes yeux océan dans son regard insondable. Il me sourit enfin un peu plus largement.

- Merci ...

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour ... avoir été là ... et pour ne pas avoir cédé à mes caprices stupides.

- Ce n'était pas stupide ... et j'aurais vraiment été un salaud fini si j'avais profité de toi alors que tu étais si vulnérable.

- Comment as-tu fait pour savoir ? Je pensais pourtant n'avoir rien laissé transparaître.

- Je ne savais pas. Je le sentais plus qu'autre chose. Une sorte ... d'intuition.

- Tu as une très bonne intuition alors.

Il détourne ses yeux de moi, les fixant d'un air absent vers le plafond. Après tout ce que je lui ai dit hier, je me sens assez mal à l'aise à l'idée de lui mentir encore. Il y a tant de secrets ... dont beaucoup que je ne peux absolument pas lui dévoiler maintenant. Mais si je veux qu'il me fasse pleinement confiance, il va falloir que j'y mette un peu plus du mien. J'y ai réfléchi le reste de la nuit après le départ de Gaara, et ce que je devais faire m'est apparu comme une évidence. Je décide de me lancer enfin.

- Tu sais ... pour ce qui est de l'intuition ... dans ton genre t'es pas mal non plus.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

- Et bien ... Mmh ... comment dire ?

Il se redresse et me lance un regard suspicieux, mais aussi un peu affolé ... ce qui n'a rien de surprenant face à mon hésitation un peu gênée et surtout quand on connaît les doutes qui l'ont assailli quelques heures plus tôt.

- Quoi ?

- Tu te souviens avant-hier ... tu me disais que tu m'avais trouvé différent au cours de la journée ?

- Et ?

- C'était un peu vrai ... en fait ... je n'étais pas vraiment avec toi ces deux derniers jours.

Il me jette un regard apeuré. Je n'ai cessé de lui répéter que je serais toujours à ses côtés, et voilà que je lui sors que pendant deux jours ce n'était pas vrai.

- Tu ... tu ... qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- C'était un clone.

Il se lève brusquement et sort du lit avec des gestes précipités et maladroits en ne détachant pas son regard sidéré de mon visage un peu contrit. Il s'éloigne de moi, reculant vers le mur. Il est sur le point de redevenir la bête acculée qu'il m'a fallu calmer avec précaution la veille.

- Où ... où est-ce que tu étais ?

- Alors là, je t'arrête tout de suite ! Si tu penses que je t'ai abandonné pour aller te tromper avec je ne sais qui, tu te plantes complètement ! Je n'avais juste absolument pas le droit de te dire ce que je faisais, et je n'en ai d'ailleurs toujours pas le droit ! Si jamais l'Hokage apprend ça ... je vais me faire réduire en pâtée pour chien !

- ...

- Elle ... m'a donné l'opportunité de mettre les talents de Yoru au service du village malgré mon statut de Genin ...

Il se détend très légèrement, mais continue à m'interroger du regard. Je soupire en me passant une main dans les cheveux.

- Alors ? Accouche bordel ! me crie-t-il subitement.

- Elle a fait de moi un Anbu, m'a donné un masque, je m'appelle Yue quand je le porte, on s'est rencontrés hier devant l'entrée principale du village quand on attendait le Kazekage et si je n'ai pas pu rester avec toi c'est parce que la vieille m'a assigné à sa protection rapprochée ... mais ça tu le savais déjà car elle l'a dit à l'équipe hier ... et puis le soir où je suis arrivé en retard chez toi c'est parce qu'elle m'avait envoyé en mission au pays de la Terre et que j'ai tout fait pour la torcher en vitesse afin de revenir le plus vite possible à tes côtés.

Je reprends mon souffle après avoir tout sorti d'une traite. Je le regarde par intermittence, n'osant pas croiser ses yeux, par crainte de le voir m'exploser à la figure. Il baisse le regard au sol, avec l'expression un peu hagard de quelqu'un qui essaie d'assimiler une tonne d'informations sans trop savoir comment. Il relève sur moi un regard suspicieux. Je ne détourne pas les yeux, pour qu'il puisse bien réaliser que je ne mens pas. Quelques secondes, et il brise le silence.

- T'as fait ... un aller-retour au Pays de la Terre en une demi-journée ? Me demande-t-il enfin.

- Euh oui ... elle m'avait donné quatre jours mais je ne voulais pas ... te laisser aussi longtemps.

- Ouah ... impressionnant. Et tu ... t'es vraiment Yue alors ?

- Oui.

- Je dois dire que finalement, ça ne m'étonne pas tant que ça.

- De quoi ?!

- Je ne sais pas ... quand c'était sensé être toi, ce n'était pas toi ... quand c'était sensé être lui, d'une certaine façon c'était toujours toi. Et puis ce masque ... j'ai vu celui de Yoru de très près alors je crois que ça m'a aussi mis la puce à l'oreille.

- Moi aussi je pensais pourtant n'avoir rien laissé transparaître ... après que tu m'as fait part de tes suspicions la première fois, j'avais même prévu quelque chose pour régler le problème, mais je n'ai pas été assez rapide.

- Il faut croire que non en effet, me dit-il en faisant le tour du lit pour se retrouver debout face à moi.

- Tu vas me frapper ?

- Pourquoi penses-tu ça ?

- Bah ... ça me paraîtrait normal ... après tout, je t'ai menti.

- Pour ton devoir de ninja. Je ne suis pas tatillon au point de te demander de désobéir à un ordre direct. Mais je suis néanmoins content que tu l'aies fait.

Il passe alors ses bras derrière mon cou et s'assoit sur moi en m'enfourchant avant de m'embrasser avec fougue. Sa façon de se montrer si compréhensif ne cessera jamais de m'étonner. Mais il ne faudrait vraiment pas que j'en abuse de trop. Nos lèvres se séparent, je pousse un léger grognement d'insatisfaction. Il me sourit.

- Je ne voulais vraiment pas te laisser tu sais ... mais j'ai toujours gardé un œil sur toi ! Sauf hier après-midi ... avec les deux Kage ça a été une véritable épreuve de force.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- ...

- Et bien ?

- Tu vas me tuer ...

- Qu'est-ce que tu me caches encore ?

- Bien en fait ... hier, l'Hokage s'est mise en colère contre moi quand elle a su ... que Gaara était au courant pour Yoru depuis le début.

Il me dévisage en écarquillant les yeux.

- Avant que tu ne me dises quoi que ce soit, sache que lui seul est au courant, juste parce que notre passé commun de Jinchuuriki et notre amitié de longue date m'ont poussé à avoir confiance en lui. Et je voulais quelqu'un de fiable pour me tenir au courant de ce qui se passait à Konoha ...

Il se relève et me tourne le dos, se mettant à faire les cent pas devant moi d'un air perplexe.

- Si j'arrive à suivre toute l'histoire ... pendant plus de cinq ans et demi tu as disparu afin de gagner en puissance et de revenir fin prêt pour liquider l'Aka et protéger le village ...

Il s'interrompt, mais je ne souffle pas un mot, devinant qu'il se parle plus à lui-même qu'autre chose.

- ... Ensuite, tu réapparais comme ça pour une raison particulière que tu veux garder pour toi et on part en mission. C'est là que je découvre que le mystérieux et très talentueux Yami no Yume Yoru, le ninja errant, n'est autre que toi ...

Il continue à marcher de long en large, je le suis du regard.

- ... L'Hokage a été mise au courant le jour même, et comme tu refuses l'examen Chuunin, le seul moyen dont elle dispose pour profiter de ton talent c'est de faire de toi un Anbu ... tu ajoutes donc Yue à ta panoplie d'identités secrètes.

Il s'arrête, lève les yeux au plafond, fronce les sourcils, puis croise les bras et recommence à parler à tout allure.

- Ensuite, tu reçois Gaara sous le masque de Yue, il devine que c'est toi et te voilà forcé de dire à Tsunade-sama qu'il savait tout parce que tu l'avais gardé comme ... ''espion'' au cours de ton voyage ...

Il s'arrête de nouveau et me lance un regard interrogateur. Là par contre, je dois répondre :

- C'est tout à fait ça.

Il reprend son chemin de ronde.

- Alors ... tous ces secrets en quelques jours ... Bon sang ! Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que ça a dû être pendant cinq ans. Dois-je m'attendre à encore beaucoup de surprises de ce genre ?

Je lui jette un regard un peu douloureux avant de répondre.

- Quelques-unes ... mais absolument rien qui remette en cause ce que j'éprouve pour toi je peux te le jurer sur ma vie !

Il me lance un regard encore plus insistant.

- Oui, peut-être que le dernier truc que je pourrais te dire, même si ce n'est pas vraiment un secret, c'est que suite à mon histoire avec le Kazekage, la vieille m'a fait du chantage et je me retrouve contraint de participer à l'examen Chuunin.

Et là, je vois son regard passer brusquement d'une expression interrogatrice à une expression franchement moqueuse. Je me sens un peu vexé, mais après tout, c'est de bonne guerre.

- Ouah ... dur ! J'ai dû subir ça moi aussi après être revenu ... pas très plaisant comme expérience. Alors je crois que cette punition est suffisamment sévère pour que je ne te tienne pas rigueur de ne rien m'avoir dit à propos de Yue.

Je souris largement. Pas spécialement parce que je suis ravi qu'il me pardonne (_Même si ça me soulage grandement !_) mais plutôt parce que je suis ravi de le voir aller mieux. Je me lève et m'approche de lui. Il me regarde un peu surpris. Et pour la deuxième fois, je ne peux retenir ces mots.

- Je t'aime Sasuke, dis-je en un souffle avant de saisir ses lèvres et de le plaquer contre moi.

D'abord figé par l'étonnement, il reprend peu à peu possession de ses moyens et répond à mon geste en passant ses bras autour de mon cou. Cela fait peut-être trop de le lui dire deux fois en l'espace de quelques heures, mais qu'importe, je le ressens alors je veux qu'il le sache. Ne voulant pas le brusquer en le laissant croire qu'il doit me répondre, j'embraie immédiatement sur une autre conversation après que nos lèvres se sont séparées.

- Bon, je t'ai dit une grande partie de mes secrets ... à ton tour maintenant.

- Euh ... je ...

Totalement hébété, il ne semble plus trop savoir où il en est après tant de déferlantes émotionnelles successives.

- Maintenant que tu te sens mieux, tu pourrais peut-être ... m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé hier ? Ce serait un bon début.

Il détourne le regard, l'air un peu triste.

- Ce ... ce n'était rien je t'assure. J'ai juste ... un peu pété les plombs.

- Sasu ?

Je saisis son menton d'une main et le force à me regarder. Mes yeux tendres se posent sur lui, lui indiquant ainsi qu'il ne doit surtout pas craindre de se confier. Il hésite une minute, avant de soupirer et de se résigner à me répondre.

- J'ai surpris une conversation entre deux Juunin ... qui n'était vraiment pas flatteuse à mon égard. Pour rester dans les grandes lignes et éviter les détails sordides, ils disaient ... que j'aurais mieux fait de ne pas revenir. Et aussi que ça aurait été mieux qu'Itachi et moi nous entre-tuions parce que ça les aurait débarrassés de deux gênes en même temps.

- ...

- Je crois ... que ce n'est pas tant le fait qu'ils m'aient dénigré de la sorte qui m'ait rendu fou ... c'est surtout ce qu'ils ont dit sur mon frère.

- Comment ça ?

- Je ... j'arrive pas très bien à m'en souvenir, ça reste très flou. Mais je crois ... que la dernière fois que j'avais pleuré avant notre histoire, c'était après que j'ai tué mon frère.

Je vois les larmes poindre à nouveau au coin de ses yeux. Il se détourne de moi, baissant la tête et s'éloigne de quelques pas. Il a pleuré pour son frère ? Pour l'homme qu'il haïssait le plus au monde et qu'il ne rêvait que de tuer ?

- Sasuke ?

Je me dirige vers lui, un peu hésitant. Il relève la tête, esquissant un sourire malgré ses yeux humides.

- Même maintenant tu vois ? Rien que d'y penser ça me rend triste, et je ne sais même pas pourquoi ... à vrai dire, je ne sais plus.

- Que s'est-il passé ... ce jour-là ?

- J'en sais rien. Ça ne me revient que par flashs assez brefs. Je me vois en train de combattre ... lui aussi par moment. Je le vois s'écrouler à terre et après ... plus rien ... le vide total. Un vide ... de presque trois mois et demi en fait, finit-il dans un souffle.

(_Trois mois et demi ?! Nan mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire encore ? Comment a-t-il pu oublier trois mois et demi de sa vie ?_).

- C'est pour ça ... que quand on me demande pourquoi j'ai décidé de revenir si subitement, je ne peux pas répondre, parce que je n'en sais rien moi-même. Tout ce dont je me rappelle après mon duel, c'est d'avoir marché le long du chemin pour arriver à Konoha et d'avoir ressenti le besoin de te revoir à tout prix. Je crois ... qu'un choc a dû occulter une partie de ma mémoire. Avant ça, je me disais que si ça dégénérait de trop, il faudrait que je revienne au village pour te retrouver ... et me retrouver aussi. Inconsciemment, c'est ce que j'ai dû faire, même si je ne m'en souviens plus exactement.

- Sasuke, c'est quand même grave ce que tu me dis là. Ça voudrait dire qu'il y a plus de trois mois de ta vie qui manquent, et que tu ne sais plus rien de ce que tu as fait pendant cette période ?

- ...

- Pourquoi n'en as-tu rien dit ?

Il n'ose pas me regarder, il frissonne légèrement et se mordille la lèvre inférieure. Enfin, il me dit dans un chuchotement :

- Parce que ... je préfère ne pas savoir. Si je dis aux autres que j'ai oublié ... ils chercheront à savoir ... peut-être pour m'aider, plus sûrement pour découvrir ce que j'ai bien pu faire de si atroce ... _encore_. Mais moi l'amnésie ça me convient bien. J'ai enfin ce que je veux, me dit-il en se blottissant dans mes bras, toujours sans me regarder. Je ne veux pas risquer de tout perdre à cause de trois malheureux mois.

Je l'enlace tendrement et cale ma tête dans son cou. Il semblerait que le passé n'ait pas fini de ressurgir dans nos vies, pour lui comme pour moi. La différence, c'est que moi je sais à quoi m'attendre quand mes secrets seront révélés les uns après les autres mais pour lui, c'est le noir total. Pas étonnant qu'il n'en ait rien dit, ça risquerait de mettre en avant sa plus grande faiblesse. Je soupire en pensant à toutes les épreuves qui nous attendent encore et à tout ce qui va se produire d'ici peu. Nous voilà au terme de cette petite séance ''secret pour secret'' ... pas question de lui demander quoi que ce soit d'autre aujourd'hui, il a bien assez souffert comme ça. Et maintenant ... que faire ?

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Un nouveau chapitre de bouclé ... on avance mine de rien ! Je vous donne rendez-vous mercredi 20 Mai pour lire le chapitre 29 "Piège à rat...".


	29. Piège à rat

**Auteur :** Lonely Seira

**Titre :** Le temps d'une vie

**Genre :** Romance/Yaoi/UA/OOC

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Naru/Sasu (Autres couples secondaires)

**Disclaimer :** Naruto et ses petits camarades du manga portant le même nom sont la propriété entière et exclusive du divin _Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**Chapitre 29 : Piège à rat ...**

Je suis resté là quelques minutes, le tenant dans mes bras avec tendresse. En apparence, je suis tout à fait calme, mais à l'intérieur ...

« Tu sais Kyuu ... quand je disais que des têtes allaient tomber, c'était vraiment pas une blague !

- Sûr que ce qu'il t'a dit n'a pas dû t'aider à relativiser la chose ...

- Non au contraire ! Qu'on dise qu'il aurait mieux fait de mourir c'est vraiment la pire connerie qu'ils pouvaient faire.

- Je crois que Yue va se montrer encore plus glacial et intimidant aujourd'hui ...

- Pour ça j'vais te dire, l'anonymat c'est vraiment l'idéal, et je vais pas me priver pour leur en faire baver ! D'autant que ce foutu examen commence demain alors je vais avoir besoin d'un exutoire rapidement pour me passer les nerfs !

- Personnellement, je prendrai un plaisir tout particulier à te voir faire ça ... mais dans le fond, tu crois vraiment que ça va aider Sasuke ?

- Non ... ça m'aidera juste à me calmer pour cette fois, mais c'est vrai que ça recommencera. Mais bon, que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? Je ne peux décemment pas prendre ouvertement la défense de Sasuke. Ça le mettrait dans une fureur noire parce que malgré le dérapage d'hier, je sais qu'il est tout à fait capable de se débrouiller seul. Et en plus, ça dévoilerait la profondeur de notre lien.

- Ta seule alternative est de te défouler pour ne pas péter les plombs alors ? C'est plutôt mince.

- Plutôt oui. À moins que ...

- À moins que ?

- Mmh ... j'aurais peut-être bien une idée. Vu le degré de réflexion des mes camarades, je doute que ça ait l'effet que je souhaiterais mais sait-on jamais ?

- La réflexion n'a rien à voir là-dedans si tu veux mon avis. T'es juste quelqu'un de totalement tordu que personne ne peut suivre.

- HAHAHA ! Moui c'est pas faux. Bah j'ai un cerveau pas commun ... c'est pas toujours à mon avantage, mais je m'en accomode très bien ! Enfin, on verra bien si l'occasion se présente. »

Content de ma petite trouvaille (_Si tant est que ça puisse fonctionner... ce dont je doute un peu_), je fais alors glisser mes mains du dos de Sasuke vers ses épaules pour le tenir face à moi. Il m'interroge du regard.

- Il va bientôt falloir que j'aille prendre mon poste auprès de l'Hokage mais si tu le désires ...

- Vas-y ... tu dois mener ta mission à son terme. Ne te soucie pas de moi.

- Même si c'est toi qui le dis, je ne pense pas pouvoir le faire. Si je te laisse encore seul dans un moment où tu pourrais avoir besoin de moi ... Je ne veux pas te voir à nouveau dans cet état, finis-je d'un air penaud.

- Je t'assure que ça ira, me dit-il en plaçant sa main sur ma joue. J'aurai toujours ton clone non ? Et tu m'as aussi dit que tu me surveillais de loin ... c'est suffisant.

- Si tu veux me parler, dis-le à mon clone, je me servirai de lui pour t'atteindre.

- Tu peux faire ça ?

- N'oublie pas à qui tu parles Sasu, dis-je d'une voix sensuelle en le rapprochant d'un coup sec contre mon corps après avoir plaqué ma main droite dans le creux de ses reins.

Il laisse échapper un petit gémissement et se met à rougir sous la chaleur de mon regard. Nous laissons alors l'incandescence de nos yeux envahir peu à peu la moindre parcelle de notre corps, jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres, également enflammées, ne se scellent en un baiser passionné. Si j'écoutais mes hormones (_Et Kyuubi par la même occasion_), je le prendrais dans l'instant sans sommation. Me résignant à écouter ma tête, je finis par rompre cet instant de paradis pour me préparer à partir. Je lui caresse la joue une dernière fois, et me détourne de lui en vitesse avant de changer d'avis.

« Rabat-joie ...

- Obsédé ! »

Renvoyant la peluche dans sa cage, en même temps que toutes ses idées perverses (_Je vous jure qu'il a dû mener une étude complète et détaillée du Kamasutra au cours de sa vie !_), je me rends dans le salon pour former un Naru-clone avant de passer en mode ''Yue'', tandis que Sasuke se dirige sous la douche.

« T'as pas envie de le rejoindre ?

- C'est pas le moment boule de poils !

- T'as pas répondu ...

- Bien sûr que j'en ai envie à mort ... pour qui tu me prends ? Un Eunuque ?

- En ce moment oui ... enlève un peu ta bride et fonce !

- Qu'est-ce que tu piges pas quand on te dit que ce n'est pas le moment ?

- Pffff ! Pucelle ! »

Évidemment, j'avais oublié que quand il s'agit de sexe ce con d'renard est encore plus intenable qu'Ero-Sennin. Sûr qu'ils se seraient bien entendus ces deux-là.

8h. Je me faufile dans le faux plafond du bureau de l'Hokage. Une rapide recherche de chakra m'avait indiqué que la vieille n'était pas dans son appartement. J'avais vu un peu trop large dans mes estimations de grasse matinée post-beuverie. Je peux apercevoir Mamie Tsunade à son bureau, mon clone à sa droite et Shizune à sa gauche. Va falloir que je me débrouille pour qu'elle s'en aille le temps que je change de place ... facile !

« Demande à Shizune d'aller chercher du café en prétextant que, ne pouvant quitter ton poste, tu ne peux pas y aller toi-même. On changera après son départ.

- _Compris _»

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait. Une minute plus tard, Shizune salue l'Hokage et sort de la pièce. La seconde suivante, je surgis devant le bureau, faisant sursauter ma supérieure ... encore une fois.

- Yue ! Bon sang je t'ai dit d'arrêter de faire ça !

- Vous devriez vous y habituer Hokage-sama.

Je lui souris d'un petit air narquois, qu'elle devine derrière mon masque puisqu'elle me répond presque instantanément par un regard noir. Je fais disparaître mon clone, et analyse immédiatement tous les souvenirs qui me reviennent en tête.

- La réception s'est très bien passée en tout cas.

- En effet ... dommage que tu n'y aies pas ''pris part''.

- Je ne suis pas très friand de ce genre d'évènements.

- C'est ce que ton attitude figée, limite statue, m'a laissée supposer tout au long de la soirée. Le Kazekage a semblé apprécier par contre ... même s'il a déploré l'absence de Naruto à maintes reprises.

- Il est dommage en effet qu'_il _n'ait pas participé à la soirée. Mais je suis sûr que le Kazekage peut comprendre cela et lui pardonner. Naruto a dû avoir d'autres soucis à régler probablement ...

- Tu ...

Mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase, interrompue par Shizune qui revient avec un plateau sur lequel sont déposées trois tasses fumantes. Elle sert d'abord l'Hokage, puis hésite un instant avant de me tendre une tasse. Comment comptais-je le boire en portant mon masque ? Je pourrais citer vingt façons différentes de le faire, mais le bon vieux système D ... c'est encore la paille ! (_J'entends d'ici vos soupirs de mécontentement ... vous vouliez que je vous ponde une super technique perso ? Pas d'bol, trop la flemme !_).

Pendant que je bois mon café, je devine le regard interloqué de Shizune et la moue réprobatrice de l'Hokage ... un Anbu qui se permet d'agir comme un gosse buvant son chocolat à la paille, ça ne fait pas très sérieux. Moi, ça me fait rire. Et Diable sait que j'en ai sacrément besoin vu l'humeur massacrante dans laquelle je suis depuis hier.

- Dans une heure, on ira sur le toit du bâtiment. J'ai convoqué la plupart des Chuunin et Juunin qui doivent encadrer l'examen à partir de demain, dit l'Hokage à mon intention.

- Très bien.

- J'en profiterai pour leur communiquer la liste définitive de tous les aspirants Chuunin de Konoha.

Je l'entends dire ça d'une voix neutre, mais son regard brillant m'indique qu'elle se retient à grand peine de ne pas me sourire d'un air victorieux. De même qu'elle réprime sa joie, je réprime ma frustration. Mon sang froid est mis à rude épreuve par une intervention inopinée de Shizune :

- Tsunade-sama, est-ce vrai que Naruto va participer à l'examen ?

- En effet, je l'en ai convaincu hier.

- Avec qui va-t-il faire équipe ? Les autres membres de la team 7 sont gradés depuis longtemps ... ils sont même déjà passés Juunin en fait.

« Ouah la honte ! Dis donc, j'le savais pas moi !

- Moi si ... mais j'ai fait en sorte que tu l'ignores pour m'épargner tes moqueries stupides.

- Tu le sais depuis quand ?

- Depuis longtemps évidemment ! C'est Gaara qui me l'a dit. Mais toi tu pionçais à ce moment-là ... d'ailleurs, retourne bien gentiment faire la sieste ça me fera des vacances ! »

- Le Kazekage et moi nous sommes entendus pour que Naruto puisse participer sans faire partie d'une équipe.

- Vous êtes sûre que ça ira ? Je veux dire ... pour la deuxième épreuve surtout.

(_Qu'elle se la boucle sinon je la flingue ! Les gens me prennent vraiment pour une tache ma parole !_).

- Sans problème, j'ai confiance en ses aptitudes.

N'osant pas répliquer devant l'air résolu de l'Hokage, Shizune finit par prendre congé de nous quelques minutes plus tard en emportant une pile de dossiers signés avec elle.

- Naruto se serait senti vexé s'il avait entendu cela.

- C'est parce qu'elle ne sait pas. Mais bientôt, ils se rendront compte de ce qu'il vaut vraiment !

- Vous semblez bien sûre de vous, mais il ne me semble pas que Naruto se sente réellement d'humeur à assurer le spectacle. Si ça avait été le cas, il n'aurait pas tant rechigné pour participer. M'est avis qu'il va plutôt faire le minimum syndical pour passer en grade et basta.

- On verra, on verra ...

- Ça me paraît tout vu !

Sur cette affirmation catégorique, l'Hokage s'en replonge dans ses papiers en esquissant un petit sourire. Comme je ne suis pas vraiment censé en savoir autant sur ... moi-même au vu des circonstances de notre discussion, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû me montrer si abrupte, mais je tenais absolument à lui rappeler les conditions de ma participation avant qu'elle ne commence à s'enflammer. Une heure plus tard, nous nous dirigeons vers le toit du bâtiment. Au cours de notre progression ...

« Le système de sécurité n'est pas au point.

- Tant mieux pour toi, au moins tu vas pouvoir te dégourdir un peu.

- Mouais ... peut-être. C'est surtout l'occasion d'essayer de mettre en application mon petit plan. Ce sera selon le candidat. »

Je soupire de lassitude mais ne peux malgré tout m'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine satisfaction face aux failles _(Plutôt pratique ce coup-ci_) du système_._

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Yue ?

- Absolument rien, dis-je alors que nous atteignons la plateforme sur laquelle sont déjà réunis, et en rangs, une trentaine de ninjas, Chuunin et Juunin confondus.

Je constate la présence d'Ibiki, Anko et Genma, respectivement responsables des première, deuxième et troisième épreuves, comme chaque année. Shikamaru qui réprime un bâillement, Ino et Chôji également à ses côtés. L'équipe de Gaï, Tenten toute proche de Chôji, Lee qui se fait dévorer des yeux par Ino (_Faudra vraiment que j'enquête sur eux c'est pas possible !_) et Neji, droit comme un piquet ... dont le postérieur semble grandement intéresser le jeune homme placé derrière lui. En voyant ce dernier, je réprime un petit sourire.

L'Hokage se place devant tout ce petit monde, commençant son discours ... dont je me fous royalement, mon attention étant retenue ailleurs.

« Personne n'a l'air de remarquer en plus.

- Il est doué, mais pas assez pour moi. Bon, quand il faut y aller, faut y aller ! »

Alors que l'Hokage parle à ses troupes depuis à peine une minute, tout le monde sursaute et se fige, s'écartant vivement de moi et de mon ''hôte''. Ils n'ont rien eu le temps de voir venir, mais moi, ça ne m'a pas paru si précipité. En moins d'une seconde, j'ai disparu de l'endroit où je me tenais pour réapparaître presque instantanément derrière un Juunin placé au deuxième rang, un Kunaï pointé sur sa gorge.

- Fais un mouvement et je te vide de ton sang, siffle-je entre mes dents.

- Yue ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Me demande l'Hokage visiblement affolée.

Je lui réponds d'une voix calme, sans esquisser le moindre geste.

- J'ai attendu de voir si quelqu'un allait se rendre compte de l'infiltration de ce rat parmi nous, mais il semblerait qu'ils soient tous un peu endormis aujourd'hui.

- Euh ... pardon ... mais je ... je ne comprends pas, bégaie le Juunin, si connu à mes yeux pour être un pervers soupe-au-lait : Ebisu.

Je resserre la lame conte sa jugulaire. Il se crispe. Tous ceux qui nous entourent se jettent des regards étonnés, marmonnant sur ma réaction qui semble les surprendre au plus haut point.

- Explique-toi Yue. Pourquoi penses-tu qu'Ebisu représente un danger ?

Je soupire d'exaspération (_... Et c'est moi le boulet après ça ?_).

- Pour la simple raison que cet homme n'est pas Ebisu ... c'est un assassin qui s'est infiltré en se faisant passer pour lui.

Les murmures s'accentuent, les sourcils se froncent. J'en vois quelques-uns se mettre en posture de combat ... il est un peu tard pour ça.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui vous prend, mais je suis bien moi ... vous vous tr...

- Deux options, l'interromps-je en augmentant subitement la force de mon chakra à un point tel qu'il se met à trembler comme une feuille et que tous les ''spectateurs'' reculent d'un pas. Un ... tu me dis où est le vrai Ebisu et comment tu as fait pour venir jusqu'ici et peut-être que tu pourras rester en vie.

Il se tend un peu plus, tandis que tous retiennent leur souffle.

- Deux ... tu m'obliges à te ''demander'' ces infos en personne et là ... tu finiras de toute façon par me raconter ta vie en chanson dans les moindres détails avant de crever dans d'atroces souffrances. Choisis maintenant.

Le silence qui s'en suit en serait presque assourdissant tant il est lourd. Les seuls sons que l'on peut encore percevoir sont les bruissements des arbres en contre-bas alors que le vent balaie leurs feuilles. Personne ne souffle le moindre mot, appréhendant ce qui va arriver. Ma proie reste silencieuse également ... c'est exactement ce que j'espérais. Où aurait été le plaisir s'il n'avait pas daigné résister un peu ? Enfin, l'imposteur se décide à briser le silence :

- Je ... je ne comprends toujours pas ... Hokage-sama, s'il-vous plaît, dit-il en esquissant un sourire un peu crispé.

La vieille le regarde, ne semblant pas trop savoir ce qu'elle doit penser de tout ça. Quant à moi, je souris d'un air sadique derrière mon masque. Il a choisi la deuxième option alors ? Parfait ! Je vois l'Hokage esquisser un pas vers nous, je l'arrête immédiatement en intensifiant encore mon chakra. La pression devient presque insupportable pour l'imposteur, qui lutte pour rester debout alors que de grosses gouttes de sueur se mettent à perler sur son visage. Je sens le malaise envahir tous les membres de l'assistance.

- Ne vous approchez pas Hokage-sama, ça pourrait être dangereux.

Elle acquiesce d'un hochement de tête. Ses yeux trahissent nettement son inquiétude. Comment peut-elle savoir si ce que j'affirme est vrai ? Comment être sûr que ce n'est pas l'Ebisu-sensei un peu pète-sec et hautain que tout le monde connaît si bien ? Elle me pose ces questions silencieuses en me fixant avec insistance. Je n'y prête pas attention. Je vois Konohamaru un peu plus loin. Son air apeuré m'indique que lui non plus ne voit pas pourquoi je menace ainsi son sensei. Pour le leur prouver, il suffit de leur montrer non ?

Je desserre très légèrement l'emprise de mon Kunaï sur sa gorge, m'écartant un peu de lui, je fais le tour pour me retrouver face à lui. Je recule d'un pas, puis deux, la pointe de mon arme toujours dirigée sur sa pomme d'Adam. Je peux alors voir l'appréhension qui se lit dans ses yeux, pourtant cachés derrière ses petites lunettes noires et rondes. De l'avis de tous, c'est la peur naturelle que l'on peut voir dans le regard d'une personne qui se fait menacer par un fou sans raison. De mon point de vue, c'est l'expression simulée d'un pro du déguisement. D'un geste lent, je baisse mon arme, en même temps que je diminue la pression de mon chakra. Tout le monde se détend très légèrement.

- Tu vas donc me forcer à te faire avouer ? Dis-je d'une voix aussi douce que menaçante.

Il déglutit avec difficulté, cherchant à croiser le regard de l'Hokage pour qu'elle intervienne. Revenant à moi, il commence à bégayer :

- Je ... je ...

Levant la main droite devant moi, je le fais stopper net. Puis, je dirige ma paume de main vers moi, baissant le bras pour le croiser tendu devant mon ventre. Par un geste lent, je dessine un arc de cercle devant lui, tournant ma paume dans sa direction alors que ma main passe devant son visage. Continuant mon mouvement, je ferme le poing alors que mon bras est légèrement à droite de ma tête maintenant. Ça n'a pas pris plus de cinq secondes. Au moment où mon poing s'est fermé, un brusque tremblement a parcouru l'imposteur juste devant moi. Ses yeux s'écarquillent, tous ses muscles se tendent et, après un claquement sonore assez bref, une légère fumée le dissimule alors qu'il s'effondre à terre. Seulement, l'homme qui réapparaît à notre vue, n'a maintenant plus rien à voir avec Ebisu. Plus de regard effrayé et suppliant, je me confronte à présent aux yeux intransigeants d'un professionnel. Le rat a été débusqué hors de son trou ...

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Notre Yue sort de ses gonds ! XD Fallait bien que ça bouge à un moment ou à un autre ... un peu. Les prochains chapitres vont sûrement être bien intéressants ... bref ! Vous connaissez la chanson maintenant ! 30ème chapitre "La notoriété du masque blanc" en ligne ce dimanche 24 Mai.

Bonne fin de semaine à tout ! Et bon week-end de l'Ascension pour ceux qui ont la chance de faire le pont ... ce qui n'est pas le cas de votre dévouée auteur -_-''.


	30. La notoriété du masque blanc

**Auteur :** Lonely Seira

**Titre :** Le temps d'une vie

**Genre :** Romance/Yaoi/UA/OOC

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Naru/Sasu (Autres couples secondaires)

**Disclaimer :** Naruto et ses petits camarades du manga portant le même nom sont la propriété entière et exclusive du divin _Masashi Kishimoto._

_

* * *

_

**Avant-propos : **Un merci particulier à ma bêta _Lenne26_ qui malgré sa surcharge de révisions à l'approche des examens a quand même pris le temps de corriger ce chapitre.

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 30 : La notoriété du masque blanc ...**

Les murmures et les exclamations reprennent de plus belle parmi les spectateurs alors que l'on découvre, à l'endroit où se trouvait Ebisu, un homme assez trapu, le visage bronzé avec des cheveux noirs bouclés qui lui retombent sur la nuque et les oreilles. Il reste essoufflé une minute, les yeux fermés. Puis, il relève le visage vers moi, me regardant d'un air mauvais.

- Jamais personne ne m'avait découvert au cours d'une infiltration, me dit-il d'une voix calme et haineuse.

- Il y a une première fois à tout.

En cet instant, il n'y a plus personne autour de nous. Il n'y a plus que moi et ma proie, mon désir de sang et ce morceau de viande, ma frustration et ma libération ... Je me moque des questions que l'Hokage me pose et que je n'entends pas, je me moque des yeux hagards, étonnés, suspicieux ou effrayés que les autres ninjas me lancent. Je continue sans me soucier de tout cela.

- Maintenant arrête ton numéro. Réponds à ma question.

- Si tu veux que j'y réponde, réponds d'abord à la mienne.

- ...

- Comment as-tu fait pour savoir ? Ma technique est infaillible !

- Ta vie est sur le fil du rasoir et tu te préoccupes de ça ?

- Je suis un professionnel. Vivre ou mourir je m'en fous. Ce qui m'intéresse, c'est de porter mon talent jusqu'à la perfection !

- ... C'était parfait. Tu as copié son corps au détail près, son odeur, sa façon de bouger, de parler, de respirer, de penser. Ton flux de chakra était même régulé comme le sien ... parfait.

- Alors quoi ?! S'exclame-t-il frustré.

Je reste silencieux alors qu'il me dévisage. Autour de moi, les ninjas retiennent leur souffle. Eux aussi ils aimeraient bien savoir. Je sonde le regard de l'homme qui me fait face. Et pourquoi pas après tout ? Puisqu'il va mourir, je peux bien lui faire cette dernière faveur.

- Un homme ... Tout le monde dit que c'est un esprit et un corps. Mais il n'y a que les ignorants qui pensent ça, commence-je alors. Ce qui fait l'être vivant, c'est un ensemble d'équilibres. Le premier, et le plus important, est l'équilibre parfait qui règne entre le corps et l'esprit et à ce point précis où ils sont en parfaite symbiose, il y a l'âme ... unique, immuable.

Je m'interromps. Mon interlocuteur hausse les sourcils. Il ne voit pas où je veux en venir, et les autres non plus apparemment.

- Les ninjas ont la faculté de provoquer des modifications dans leur esprit ou leur corps par le biais de jutsu ... mais est-ce que quelqu'un s'est déjà demandé pourquoi il nous était impossible de maintenir ces changements indéfiniment ? Juste pour une question d'énergie ? Ce serait trop simple. En réalité, c'est parce que ces modifications entraînent des perturbations dans notre équilibre interne, perturbations qui se répercutent sur l'âme. Elle se met alors à vibrer de façon de plus en plus erratique à mesure que l'on maintient les jutsus. Et tu vois ... moi je suis capable de ressentir ces perturbations ... en cet instant, je peux ressentir les moindres vibrations émanant de ton âme.

- Que ...

- Et à en juger par leur degré d'intensité, je dirais que tu es infiltré dans le village depuis au moins trois heures. Ce qui veut dire que tu as pris la place d'Ebisu alors qu'il commençait sa journée. Il ne peut donc pas être bien loin n'est-ce pas ? demande-je sur un ton dont le calme tranche de façon abrupte avec la tension quasi palpable qui règne sur ce toit.

Je m'approche de lui, portant mon masque à hauteur de son visage. Il fixe ses yeux dans les miens ... impossible qu'il ne les voit pas à cette distance. Mes yeux, auxquels j'avais donné une teinte verte émeraude, prennent une couleur noire comme de l'encre à mesure que ma pupille s'agrandit encore et encore. Enfin, ne restent plus que deux billes intégralement noires, comme si mes orbites étaient vides. Par mon dernier petit laïus, je venais d'obtenir ce que je voulais.

- Tu as échoué dans ta mission, au moment précis où tu l'as commencée. Parce que j'ai su, avant même d'arriver sur ce toit, que tu t'étais infiltré dans nos rangs. Ton camouflage était parfait ... mais il t'aurait fallu plus, bien plus que ça pour me duper.

Il me regarde, de plus en plus paniqué. A-t-il seulement compris ou même entendu tout ce que je viens de dire ? Ou ne s'est-il focalisé que sur la soif de sang dévastatrice qui transparaît dans mon chakra ? N'a-t-il vu que son reflet terrorisé dans mon regard vide ? Il plonge ses yeux déformés par une terreur infinie dans mes orbes sans fond. S'il crève de trouille à ce stade, je n'ose imaginer ce que ses yeux exprimeront dans quelques minutes.

- Alors comme ça, dis-je sur un ton dont la lenteur laisse aisément transparaître un sadisme et une jubilation plus qu'évidents, tu t'entêtes dans ton silence ?

L'homme semble reprendre un peu contenance et essaie de me jeter un regard mauvais :

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de céder, quoi que tu fasses !

- Ne sois donc pas si présomptueux ... tu ne sais absolument pas ce que j'ai l'intention de te faire. Parce que ... ce qu'il y a d'amusant vois-tu, c'est qu'en plus de ressentir ton âme, je peux sentir le moindre déplacement d'énergie en toi. Mes yeux ne sont pas aussi infaillibles que la surprenante pupille des Hyuuga cependant, et il m'est impossible de voir ton réseau de chakra, mais je peux quand même sentir les vibrations énergétiques qui circulent en toi avec suffisamment de précision. Tout ce qui émane de l'âme en fait ... que ce soit ton chakra ou ton reiatsu, ce que l'on nomme également énergie spirituelle. Et puis ...

Levant doucement la main droite vers lui, je tends la gauche à plat devant moi, à hauteur de mon cœur. Je forme quelques signes à une vitesse telle que personne ne parvient à me suivre. Je me délecte alors en voyant ma proie, à genoux au sol, exorbiter les yeux de surprise et se tendre en un sursaut violent. Tout son corps se crispe alors et tous peuvent sentir la force de son chakra monter en flèche. Je ferme mon poing droit, ses yeux commencent à rouler dans leurs orbites.

- ... Maintenant que j'ai saisi ton flux de chakra, je peux influer sur lui, dis-je le plus naturellement du monde. Ce qui veut dire l'augmenter, le diminuer, mais aussi si je le désire, faire céder les portes intérieures des huit barrières. Une ... (je lève l'index avec lenteur, l'homme est parcouru d'un nouveau tremblement et réprime un gémissement) ... Deux ... (mon majeur se dresse à son tour, le chakra de ma proie commence à s'échapper de façon presque incontrôlable hors de lui. Il pousse un petit cri de douleur) ... Trois ... (Mon annulaire rejoint ces deux homologues, le corps de mon ''jouet'' est secoué de spasmes effrayants alors qu'il se met à gémir, les larmes aux yeux) ... et puis je peux aussi tout refermer ... (je referme mon poing d'un geste vif, l'homme s'écroule au sol, respirant à grand peine et tremblant comme une feuille).

Je baisse mon bras et m'approche d'un pas de la petite chose qui gît au sol, pétrifiée de terreur. Je m'accroupis avant de susurrer :

- J'imagine que sentir ses portes céder une à une doit procurer une douleur incommensurable quand on n'a pas été entraîné à ça.

Je me redresse pour le regarder de haut, et continue à parler, mais cette fois-ci d'une voix forte et sèche de manière à être parfaitement audible par tous ceux qui me regardent en cet instant.

- Si tu veux mon avis, tu n'aurais jamais dû accepter une telle mission. J'ai tendance à devenir légèrement agacé lorsque l'on s'en prend à une personne très importante pour moi. Tu aurais dû savoir que personne ne peut, ne serait-ce que penser faire du mal à l'Hokage de Konoha sans en assumer les lourdes conséquences. Ta mort sera un message pour tous les déchets dans ton genre : celui qui osera s'approcher de Tsunade-sama devra s'attendre à mourir de ma main dans les souffrances les plus inimaginables.

L'homme me dévisage d'un regard presque vide. Son corps tremble toujours de façon incontrôlable alors qu'il se recroqueville un peu plus sur lui-même. Ses lèvres remuent légèrement avant que sa voix ne parvienne enfin à en dépasser le seuil :

- Qui ... qui es-tu ? Murmure-t-il d'une voix sourde.

J'avance ma bouche jusqu'au creux de son oreille, puis je lui dis dans un souffle, de sorte qu'il soit le seul à m'entendre :

- Yoru, le fantôme qui t'entraînera avec lui dans la mort ...

Ses yeux s'écarquillent, je place mon index sur son front, un éclair, et il s'écroule au sol, mort. Je me redresse avec lenteur sans quitter des yeux ce qui était encore vivant une seconde plus tôt. Je n'avais pas l'intention de faire de son exécution un acte de boucherie ... pas devant tant de témoins. Mais je n'avais pas non plus l'intention de le laisser s'en sortir sans dommage. Pouvoir torturer les gens sans faire couler une seule goutte de sang signifie juste que j'ai de la considération pour la femme de ménage. Et puis tout ce que je voulais, c'était inspirer de l'intimidation et du respect. À en juger par les regards ébahis, les bouches ouvertes et les sourcils froncés, je dirais que mon entreprise est un succès.

Je me retourne vers l'Hokage et me dirige d'un pas lent et rigide vers elle, revenant me poster à son côté. Elle reste figée, ne réagit pas.

- Il ne reste plus qu'à savoir ce que vous voulez faire de ce corps Hokage-sama, dis-je d'un ton calme.

- Euh ... je ...mais ... et pour Ebisu ?

- Je sais où il se trouve, n'ayez crainte. Lorsque je lui ai parlé de lui tout à l'heure, l'endroit où il est retenu captif est apparu dans l'esprit de cet homme. J'ai pu en avoir un aperçu.

Elle se retourne vivement vers moi, les yeux exorbités à l'excès. Venais-je de lui dire que je pouvais entrer dans l'esprit des gens ? Pas vraiment ... ce n'est rien de plus que la perception de vagues images qui traversent leur esprit en surface. Image que je peux percevoir, mais pas sans un don ... un peu particulier. Elle tente de reprendre contenance, mais elle semble avoir autant de mal que la trentaine de ninjas qui me dévisagent toujours avec insistance. Puis, une minute d'un silence pesant plus tard :

- Ibiki ! Emmène le corps de cet homme au service d'autopsie de l'hôpital central. Shizune ! Tu iras avec lui. Gaï ! Toi et ton équipe vous allez à l'endroit où se trouve Ebisu ... Yue ?

- Quatrième grotte à droite lorsque vous pénétrerez dans le passage n°6 au niveau de la tête de Sandaime dans la falaise.

- Chôji, Ino, Shikamaru ! Allez immédiatement voir les responsables de la sécurité du village pour leur faire part de cet incident. Qu'ils découvrent comment cet homme a pu parvenir jusqu'à moi.

Les désignés, après être sortis avec difficulté de la torpeur dans laquelle ma prestation les avait plongés, acquiescent et s'éclipsent instantanément.

- Quant aux autres, reprend l'Hokage d'une voix forte, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire pour l'examen. Redoublez de vigilance, je vous veux sur le pied de guerre 24h sur 24 !

Les ninjas restant la saluent et, alors que l'Hokage retourne d'un pas vif vers son bureau, moi sur ses talons, les conversations reprennent de plus belle dans notre dos. Tout au long du trajet, aucun mot n'est prononcé. Elle ouvre la porte de son bureau à la volée, je la referme derrière nous. Elle commence à faire les cent pas d'un air agité. Puis elle me dit sans même me regarder :

- Est-ce que tu pourrais ... faire comme d'habitude ? Demande-t-elle en faisant quelques gestes un peu flous avec ses mains.

Compris. Une minute plus tard ...

- _**Himitsu no Seki !**_

Totalement isolés, l'Hokage cède enfin et s'affale sur son fauteuil, posant avec lassitude sa tête entre ses bras sur son bureau.

- Vous allez bien ?

- Je serais morte si tu n'étais pas intervenu ... comment veux-tu que je me sente bien en sachant cela ?

- Pas forcément ... Fumei aurait pu être intercepté au moment où il se serait dévoilé pour vous attaquer. Les ninjas qui vous entourent sont très compétents.

- Fumei ? M'interroge-t-elle en relevant la tête.

- Oui c'est ça ... Fumei, l'assassin aux milles visages. Un tueur à gage très connu originaire du Pays du Riz. Il a la réputation ... enfin avait la réputation d'être redoutablement efficace, avec un taux de réussite en mission de presque 100%.

Elle hausse les sourcils avec l'air de dire '' Et tu crois que ça va m'aider à me sentir mieux abruti ? ''.

- Ne vous prenez pas la tête sur ce qui aurait pu arriver. Ce n'est pas arrivé ... c'est tout ce qui importe, lui dis-je en ôtant mon masque pour la fixer de mes prunelles redevenues d'un bleu limpide.

Elle hoche la tête et se laisse tomber contre le dossier de son fauteuil, les yeux fermés, l'air las.

- Et puis dans le fond, n'était-ce pas ce que vous vouliez ? Maintenant, plus personne n'aura l'idée stupide de vous attaquer pendant le reste de l'examen. Sans compter que la nouvelle de mon retour a dû très largement se répandre maintenant, ce contrat lancé par l'Aka n'a plus lieu d'être.

Elle ouvre les yeux et me sourit faiblement.

- Après cette démonstration, je doute que qui que ce soit, dans le village ou ailleurs, ne veuille un jour se retrouver à t'affronter. C'était époustouflant ... et déroutant d'une certaine façon, finit-elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

- C'était fait exprès ... j'étais un peu de mauvaise humeur ce matin.

- ''Un peu'' ? dit-elle d'un air ironique. Ce n'est qu'un doux euphémisme tu ne crois pas ? Déjà dans le bureau j'avais remarqué que tu étais d'une humeur noire ...

- Vraiment ?

- Oh oui ! Tu es peut-être doué pour sentir des tas de choses bizarres, mais ne sous-estime pas mon intuition non plus ! Je vois plus de choses que tu ne sembles le croire, bien à l'abri derrière ton masque !

- Je ne trouve rien de bizarre dans ce que je sens ...

- Naruto ... tu as déclaré il y a moins de dix minutes avoir la capacité de sentir l'âme des gens, et non content de percevoir leur flux de chakra, tu peux aussi le contrôler ! Tu as pu entrer dans l'esprit d'un homme rien qu'en le regardant ... tu as même pu le tuer par simple contact ! ... Et puis d'ailleurs, comment c'est possible un truc pareil ?

- J'ai juste brisé son équilibre en injectant une décharge de reiatsu et de chakra mêlés directement sur la fréquence émise par son âme.

- ''Juste'' ? Ça te paraît peut-être évident, mais je peux t'assurer que tous les Juunin et Chuunin qu'il y avait là-haut n'ont absolument rien compris de ce qui est arrivé ! ... Pas plus que moi d'ailleurs. Tu nous parles de choses dont nous ne soupçonnions même pas l'existence comme si tu parlais de la pluie et du beau temps ... tu ne vois pas le souci là ?

- Tout ce qu'ils avaient besoin de comprendre, c'est qu'il ne vaut mieux pas me prendre pour un rigolo, dis-je d'un ton un peu sec.

- C'était ça ton but ? Les pousser à te craindre ?

- Non ... les pousser à avoir du respect ... ne pas se fier à une réputation ou une apparence pour baser ses opinions.

- Est-ce de toi dont tu parles là ? Parce qu'honnêtement, j'en doute.

- Oui, je parle bien de moi.

- Non ... ça ne t'aurait rien apporté derrière ton masque ... c'était une leçon ? Tu as dû voir comme moi, les regards étonnés qui se posaient sur toi depuis que tu es à ce poste. Le conseil qui t'a dénigré, Shizune qui n'avait qu'une confiance limitée en tes aptitudes, les Juunin qui se demandaient pourquoi je t'avais choisi toi plutôt que le capitaine Anbu qui était un choix plus approprié...

- Où voulez-vous en venir ?

- Tu as voulu en profiter. Te servir de leur façon précipitée de te juger. Leur faire prendre conscience de leurs erreurs à ton égard ... envers un homme qui n'a pas de visage ni d'identité ... c'était pour qu'ils puissent faire de même avec d'autres ? Pour qu'ils puissent transposer n'importe quel visage sur l'image figée et anonyme de Yue ?

- Vous cherchez trop loin. Ne me croyez pas si psychologue ...

- Oh mais si je le dois ! C'est ce que tu viens de prouver à l'instant ... qu'il ne faut pas te prendre à la légère !

- ...

- La question est de savoir ... pour qui as-tu réellement fait ça ? Pourquoi étais-tu si en colère ce matin ?

- Je l'ai fait pour moi ... Naruto, pour ma satisfaction personnelle. Ne cherchez pas plus compliqué que ça alors que c'est si simple.

- Tu ne me feras jamais avaler des revendications aussi égoïstes.

- C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire, dis-je d'un ton calme et le regard neutre.

Elle me fixe intensément, je soutiens son regard. Enfin, elle se détourne.

- Très bien, comme tu veux. En tout cas maintenant, plus personne n'osera remettre en question ta présence à mes côtés. Tu vas voir que d'ici ce midi, on ne parlera plus que du masque blanc dans toutes les messes basses et autres bruits de couloirs.

- C'est vrai que l'information a tendance à circuler bien vite à Konoha.

Elle acquiesce d'un sourire avant de se replonger avec un peu plus de sérénité dans ses éternelles piles de dossiers. Elle reprend son petit train-train, je vais donc reprendre le mien. Brisant mon jutsu, je replace mon masque sur mon visage et vais m'installer sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte. Plus besoin de paraître impressionnant en jouant les sentinelles rigides, je peux enfin me détendre un peu.

Les heures passent et les changements de comportements provoqués par mon coup d'éclat se font de plus en plus sentir. Les visiteurs se succèdent dans le bureau. Si au début je voyais surtout de la crainte, j'ai ensuite vu ce sentiment se muer peu à peu en respect, puis en admiration pour certains. Mon attitude un peu plus décontractée, voire parfois désinvolte, aux côtés de l'Hokage a permis cette transition, confortant les gens dans l'idée que j'ai beau avoir une puissance hors norme, je n'en reste pas moins un garde du corps humain et attentif qui veille sur sa protégée.

12h30. Le Kazekage, qui a passé la matinée à profiter des divers plaisirs que peuvent offrir le village, entre dans le bureau, accompagné de Temari et Kankuro.

- Kazekage-dono ! Vous avez passé une bonne matinée ?

- Excellente ! Votre village est vraiment très agréable à cette période de l'année. Je regrette de ne pas avoir eu plus tôt l'idée d'y passer quelques jours comme ça. Et j'ai aussi vu qu'il y avait un restaurant de grillades qui m'avait l'air très appétissant tout à l'heure. Je me suis dit que pour vous remercier de votre réception d'hier, j'allais vous y inviter pour déjeuner.

- C'est très gentil à vous, mais il ne faut pas que vous vous y sentiez obligé.

- Du tout ne vous inquiétez pas. D'ailleurs, ce que je vous propose n'a rien d'un dîner formel. J'ai également invité Sakura, Sasuke et _Naruto_ pour que nous puissions tous profiter d'un moment de détente ensemble, ajoute-t-il en me lançant un regard satisfait et narquois.

(_Qu'est-ce que tu nous mijotes encore Gaara ?_).

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Gaara n'a pas dit son dernier mot ! Car quand il s'agit de tourner en bourrique notre blond adoré, il répond toujours présent ... mais sera-t-il le seul à se prendre au jeu ?

Prochain chapitre Mercredi 27 Mai avec le 31ème "Un dîner presque parfait ...".


	31. Un dîner presque parfait

**Auteur :** Lonely Seira

**Titre :** Le temps d'une vie

**Genre :** Romance/Yaoi/UA/OOC

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Naru/Sasu (Autres couples secondaires)

**Disclaimer :** Naruto et ses petits camarades du manga portant le même nom sont la propriété entière et exclusive du divin _Masashi Kishimoto._

_

* * *

_

**Avant-propos :** Une fois encore, un grand merci à tous pour votre soutien et vos reviews ! Un merci particulier aux reviewers anonymes Miss, Minaru, Shashiin, Neliana, Yukiya et saki-uchiha.

* * *

**Chapitre 31 : Un dîner presque parfait ... ?**

Nous quittons le bureau de l'Hokage. Gaara parle de façon décontractée avec la vieille tandis que je me tiens juste derrière eux, lançant mon plus beau regard meurtrier vers ce sale traître qui jubile intérieurement. Je n'ose même pas imaginer dans quelle situation merdique il va encore me fourrer ... il ne vaut d'ailleurs mieux pas que j'y pense de trop sinon je vais faire une attaque. À mon âge ce serait dommage ! Dans les rues, nous déambulons au milieu des passants qui saluent les deux Kage avec de grands sourires. Mais dès qu'ils s'aperçoivent de ma présence, les sourires font bien souvent place à des murmures, parfois étonnés et curieux, d'autres fois excités lorsque nous venons à croiser des groupes de jeunes filles ou d'adolescents qui me dévisagent avec admiration.

Enfin, nous atteignons l'entrée de Yakiniku dont l'alléchante odeur qui s'en dégage ne peut que me rappeler à quel point je meurs de faim ... le stress provoqué par la soudaine proposition de Gaara m'a totalement fait oublier mon estomac pendant au moins une demi-heure ! C'est dire si je m'inquiète du pire avec lui. La team 7 au complet nous y attend déjà ... enfin, presque au complet vu que Kakashi semble s'être évaporé, encore une fois !

- Gaara-sama, je vous remercie de nous avoir invités également, commence Sakura en affichant un magnifique sourire.

« Dis donc Gamin ... la polygamie ça te tente pas ?

- Nan mais t'es malade !

- Sérieux ... cette femelle est vraiment trop excitante ! Quand je pense qu'il y a quelques années tu aurais pu te la faire si seulement t'en avais eu un peu dans le pantalon.

- Qu'est-ce tu m'baves encore là ?

- Oh je t'en prie ! Me dis pas que tu n'avais pas remarqué qu'elle aussi en pinçait pour toi quand vous aviez 16 ans ?

- Bah voyons ... Sakura elle aimait Sasuke, pas moi.

- Oui ... elle l'aimait quand il était là, mais quand il s'est barré, elle a bien vu que tu étais finalement nettement plus intéressant que lui ... je ne sais pas d'où lui est venue une idée pareille parce que franchement, plus niais que toi c'est dur à faire.

- Eh oh ! J'te permets pas !

- Pas la peine, j'me permets tout seul ... sans déconner, t'avais deux femelles v'là craquantes qui te dévoraient des yeux et t'as pas bronché le petit doigt ! T'es vraiment un boulet.

- Tu veux bien arrêter d'utiliser le terme '' femelles '' pour parler d'elles ... c'est vachement irrespectueux.

- Essaie pas de détourner la conversation !

- C'est ton esprit qui est détourné ... lâche-moi maintenant ! »

Je réintègre le petit groupe l'air de rien au moment où nous entrons tous chez Yakiniku. Je me tortille, un peu mal à l'aise de cette dernière remarque de la carpette. Alors comme ça, Sakura aussi avait des sentiments pour moi quand on était ados ? Celle-là j'avoue, je ne m'y attendais pas. Combien de choses dans ce genre-là ai-je raté à cause de mon obsession pour Sasuke et mes entraînements ? Enfin, comme je le dis souvent, inutile de pleurer sur le passé, le présent à lui seul est déjà suffisamment dur à gérer comme ça.

Alors que nous sommes menés par une serveuse, un peu gênée de recevoir tant de personnes de marque, vers une grande table, je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer la pléthore de sentiments qui se dégage des uns et des autres. C'est un tel foutoir que je ne sais plus où donner de la tête. Passons sur le fait que Gaara jubile comme un gamin à qui on aurait annoncé qu'on fêterait Noël avec quelques mois d'avance cette année et attardons nous un peu sur le reste de l'assemblée. Évidemment, Sasuke n'a pas manqué de me lancer des regards insistants et enflammés avec discrétion depuis que nous nous sommes retrouvés, tout en continuant à envoyer moult gentillesses à mon pauvre clone. Sakura essaie bien sûr de tempérer un peu les ardeurs de ses deux coéquipiers, ne cessant de leur murmurer que se conduire de la sorte devant les Kage n'est pas digne de ninjas tels que nous.

- Ma pauvre Sakura ... laisse tomber, les hommes sont tous pareils, réplique alors Temari en soupirant après un énième rappel à l'ordre de la Kunoichi aux cheveux roses.

- Temari-san ...

- Tu te plains que ces deux nigauds se comportent comme s'ils avaient 4 ans ... mais regarde-moi un peu. Mon petit frère est Kazekage et il est aussi puéril et capricieux qu'un môme de primaire !

- Temari ne dis pas ça ! S'exclame Kankuro. Tu vas gêner nos hôtes ... et notre frère ! Souffle-t-il entre ses dents.

- Il le cherche bien, réplique Temari en regardant son autre frère d'un air agacé et les mains sur les hanches. Cesse donc de toujours prendre sa défense ! Et quant à toi, dit-elle en se tournant brusquement vers Gaara, fais un peu plus honneur à Suna en cessant tes petits jeux ! Ça devient énervant à force.

Gaara se contente de sourire d'un air malicieux en offrant un siège à l'Hokage sur un ton totalement innocent. Cette dernière ne semble plus trop savoir où se mettre, se demandant sûrement si elle doit rire ou faire semblant de rien devant de telles réprimandes de la Juunin envers son propre Kage. Je pouffe de rire discrètement derrière mon masque avant de me poster rigidement derrière Mamie Tsunade. Gaara me gratifie alors d'un charmant sourire (_Quel hypocrite j'vous jure !_) avant de s'adresser à moi.

- Allons Yue, je me doute que vous devez assurer votre travail mais ne pourriez-vous pas faire une légère entorse pour vous joindre à nous ? Nous regarder déjeuner risque d'être assez ennuyeux pour vous.

- Je vous remercie Kazekage-sama, mais je ne peux pas me permettre de baisser ma vigilance, réponds-je en m'inclinant respectueusement.

- Le Kazekage a raison Yue, reprend alors l'Hokage. Ça ne fera pas grand mal que tu t'autorises une pause. Nous ne risquons rien ici.

- Très bien Hokage-sama. Et merci pour cette invitation, accepte-je ensuite (_Comme si j'avais le choix_).

Je m'installe alors sur le siège libre à la droite de Mamie Tsunade tandis que Gaara s'installe à sa gauche. Temari prend place juste à côté de lui, puis Kankuro en face d'elle. Viennent ensuite Sakura, Naru-clone et enfin Sasuke, assis juste en face de moi.

« J'le sens mal Kyuu.

- Pour qu'il t'invite comme ça, c'est sûr qu'il doit avoir encore quelques manigances sous l'coude.

- J'te parie qu'il va vouloir me faire participer à des conversations pour me foutre dans une galère monstrueuse. Va encore falloir que je joue les équilibristes.

- Oui, à tous les coups ! »

Pendant que la serveuse nous apporte les menus, je vérifie vite fait du coin de l'œil ce qui se trame du côté de Gaara. Il est en pleine discussion avec l'Hokage mais ne manque pas de me sortir une œillade sournoise après avoir remarqué que mon attention était focalisée sur lui. Détournant la tête, je constate que face à moi, Sasuke me fixe avec une insistance aussi dérangeante qu'excitante.

« Je vais mourir ...

- Je vais mourir aussi ... mais de rire ! Faudra vraiment que je remercie ce cher Gaara de m'offrir autant de situations aussi divertissantes !

- ... Chaque fois que je te parle c'est la même chose. J'espère un soutien moral et tout ce que tu fais c'est m'enfoncer encore plus.

- Si tu le sais, pourquoi tu continues alors ?

- Bonne question ... »

- Dites moi Yue, j'ai eu vent de cet événement tragique qui a eu lieu tout à l'heure, heureusement que vous étiez là, commence subitement Gaara en parlant de façon tout à fait détachée.

(_L'art et la manière de foutre les pieds dans le plat par Sabaku no Gaara ... leçon n°1 !_).

- Je n'ai fait que mon devoir Kazekage-sama, mais je vous remercie de ce compliment, dis-je en inclinant légèrement la tête vers lui.

(_Va mourir misérable traître !_).

- Tout de même, Hokage-dono, j'espère que vous n'en avez pas été trop choquée, continue-t-il en se tournant vers Tsunade-baachan.

- Non ça va très bien ne vous inquiétez pas. Je sais que je n'ai pas à m'en faire tant les ninjas qui m'entourent sont compétents. Mais ne parlons pas de sujets qui fâchent, profitons plutôt de ce moment pour nous détendre un peu.

- Vous avez bien raison. Oh ! Dis-moi Naruto, j'ai aussi entendu dire que tu allais participer à l'examen Chuunin finalement ?

(_L'art et la manière de foutre les pieds dans le plat par Sabaku no Gaara ... leçon n°2 ! Mais qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ?_).

- Oh c'est vrai ? S'exclame Sakura. Mais c'est une excellente nouvelle ! J'en suis ravie, dit-elle en lançant à Naru-bis un regard émerveillé.

Personne ne peut voir mon propre visage, mais mon clone fait ressortir à la perfection le sentiment de joie intense qui m'envahit ... il a l'air d'avoir subitement avalé une très grosse limace gluante et lance à Sakura un regard profondément las tandis qu'elle continue à lui sourire ... de façon légèrement sadique j'ai l'impression.

- Oui ... j'en suis ravi également, répond-t-il sur un ton sarcastique en souriant d'un air crispé.

- Oh, fais pas la tête ! C'est une bonne chose pour toi ! Nous sommes tous passés par là après tout ... n'est-ce pas Sasuke ?

Le Sasuke en question, qui souriait d'un air narquois en regardant Naru-clone une seconde plus tôt, a vu son expression se muer en des yeux exorbités ... et meurtriers dirigés contre Sakura. Celle-ci, visiblement ravie de son coup, lui sourit avec innoncence avant de boire une gorgée d'eau sous les pouffements discrets des deux Kage.

« Elle est diabolique ...

- C'est vrai qu'elle cache bien son jeu, je ne la croyais pas comme ça.

- Elle m'excite de plus en plus gamin ...

- T'es pas un peu maso sur les bords non ? Une femme diabolique ça t'excite ?

- Oh ouais !

- ... Peu importe ! »

Réprimant un léger frisson d'horreur lorsque les images du Kitsune glapissant de plaisir sous les coups de cravache d'une Sakura en cuir me traversent l'esprit, je reporte mon attention sur mon mec, toujours figé d'effroi après la petite allusion de notre coéquipière sur sa précédente participation à l'examen.

- Tu n'étais pas obligée de me rappeler ce douloureux passage de mon existence alors que j'avais tout fait pour en éradiquer la moindre seconde de ma mémoire, dit-il d'un ton froid.

- Allons Sasuke, ce n'était pas si terrible, reprend l'Hokage. Ta prestation avait été impressionnante.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demande alors mon clone en tournant un regard très curieux vers Mamie Tsunade.

Ce faisant, il se voit fusillé par un regard noir assoiffé de sang frais lancé quasi instantanément par Sasuke (_... Nom de Diable, il en serait presque flippant ma parole !_). Regard noir qu'il finit par tourner vers moi également (_Me regarde pas comme ça ... c'est pas moi c'est mon clone !_).

- Oh ... pour faire court, disons que Sasuke avait l'air d'être _tellement _heureux de participer qu'il a un peu forcé la dose et ses adversaires sont restés inconscients pendant au moins une semaine après l'examen. Son agacement était si évident que ça en est devenu très drôle, répond l'Hokage tandis que le principal intéressé détourne les yeux comme s'il boudait (_Avec dignité cependant_) dans son coin.

Je réprime un nouveau pouffement pendant que Naru-bis, beaucoup moins discret, s'esclaffe brièvement en imaginant la scène.

- Tu riras moins quand ce sera ton tour ... demain, murmure Sasuke d'un ton menaçant parfaitement audible.

Et voilà qu'on se retrouve tous les deux avec la chique coupée nette. Ça m'apprendra à me moquer de lui tiens ! Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, voilà que je sens qu'à l'intérieur de moi, la carpette se poile à n'en plus finir ... tuez-moi tout de suite !

- Bien ! Sur ce, commençons le repas, je meurs de faim, dit Gaara sans dissimuler le moins du monde le fait qu'il se délecte de cette situation jusqu'à plus soif.

Nous plongeons alors tous dans nos assiettes, essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre la conversation sans provoquer de nouveaux regards meurtriers dans l'assistance. Au bout de quelques minutes, un climat plus détendu s'instaure enfin. Détendu ... ? Ça aurait été trop beau. En effet, alors que du côté de Gaara et de l'Hokage, les conversations vont bon train avec Temari, Kankuro, Sakura et même Naru-clone, de notre côté à Sasuke et moi, la température grimpe à tout allure ... sous la table. Si au début, je pensais qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un accident, au bout de la troisième fois où son pied a rencontré ma jambe, j'ai commencé à me poser des questions. Sans compter qu'au fur et à mesure, les contacts se font plus poussés ... et plus en altitude ! J'essaie de rester de marbre et de me concentrer sur la discussion de l'autre côté de la table, mais la fièvre s'empare de plus en plus de mon corps alors que le pied de Sasuke, libéré de sa chaussure, remonte maintenant vers mon entre-jambes (_Maudit soit le couillon qui a trouvé malin de mettre des nappes sur les tables ! _).

Bien tranquillement dissimulé au regard de tous, Sasuke continue son petit manège en me lançant par moment des regards de braise accompagnés de petits sourires sournois ... est-ce sa façon de se venger après le faux pas de mon clone dans la conversation tout à l'heure ? Je sursaute de façon totalement involontaire au moment où le pied de mon petit ami sadique rencontre cette partie très particulière de mon anatomie.

- Un problème Yue ? Me demande l'Hokage alors que tous reportent leur attention sur moi.

- Du tout, j'étais juste impatient que ma viande finisse de cuire.

« Quelle excuse pitoyable ...

- Personne t'a sonné toi ! »

- Euh ... Yue-san ? M'interpelle Sakura.

- Oui ?

- Ma question va peut-être vous sembler stupide ... mais comment allez-vous faire pour manger avec votre masque ?

- Il va utiliser une paille bien sûr, répond l'Hokage en me gratifiant d'un haussement de sourcils hautain.

- Une paille ? S'étonne Sakura.

- Laisse tomber, dis-je à son attention. Lorsque je dois manger avec mon masque, j'utilise tout simplement un jutsu qui le rend immatériel, réponds-je le plus naturellement du monde.

- Immatériel ? Répète l'Hokage.

- Oui ... comme ça.

Je forme rapidement quelques sceaux puis je passe mon pouce droit tout le long de mon masque, partant du front pour aller jusqu'au menton. Il se met à vibrer une seconde, mais ne change absolument pas d'aspect pour autant.

- Je ne vois pas ... oh !

Sakura laisse échapper une petite exclamation de surprise au moment ou mon doigt traverse mon masque comme s'il n'était pas là, pour aller se poser sur mes lèvres.

« J'adore l'effet que ce jutsu a sur les gens ...

- Ouais ... on voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui a pondu une idée si brillante.

- J'aime beaucoup l'estime que tu me portes.

- Je ne fais que dire la vérité ! L'idée ne vient pas de toi, mais d'une jeune fille dont le QI surpasse bien largement ton intelligence de bulot cuit ... tu peux la remercier je crois.

- ... Ok je m'incline, j'avoue c'est du Certifié Sermina pur et simple pour maintenir caché ce qu'il y a _Sous le masque_. Mais elle ne m'en voudra pas de piocher dans ses idées lumineuses en les faisant passer pour miennes auprès des autres tu ne crois pas ?

- Tu peux toujours essayer de t'en convaincre. »

Ignorant la boule de poils pour la centième fois de la journée (_Faudrait que j'essaie de tenir des comptes juste une fois pour voir_), je profite d'un minuscule instant de tranquillité pour avaler une bouchée de viande ... avant qu'un pied aventureux ne revienne me titiller le caleçon. Je baisse la tête vers mon assiette, faisant semblant de m'intéresser à son contenu, mais derrière mon masque, ma respiration se fait de plus en plus irrégulière et mes yeux clos concentrent la totalité de mes sensations vers mes autres sens ... bien malgré moi. Sasuke ne laisse absolument rien transparaître, mangeant calmement en gardant une expression parfaitement neutre sur son visage. Mais sous la table, son pied n'en finit plus de se frotter contre moi, à un point tel que mes hormones commencent bien gentiment l'ascension du Mont Naruto.

« Oh la vache ... c'est pas le moment pitié !

- Et bah ... ça s'annonce plutôt chaud !

- Kyuu sors-moi de là je t'en supplie. Si on s'y met à deux, j'arriverai peut-être à calmer mes ardeurs.

- Proposition alléchante ... mais nan, je préfère savourer ce moment.

- Tu me paieras ça un jour ! »

Un léger tremblement s'empare de mon corps. Les autres, trop plongés dans l'euphorie de ce repas, ne remarquent heureusement rien. Puis Sasuke se retire au moment où l'une de ses baguettes roule sous la table.

- Et mince, murmure-t-il exaspéré.

Il plonge alors sous la table et émerge quelques secondes plus tard pour reprendre sa place et recommencer à manger tranquillement.

« Me dis pas qu'il a osé faire ce que je pense qu'il a fait ...

- J'ai bien peur que si ! »

Mes craintes se confirment au moment où je sens une discrète présence juste au niveau de mes jambes. En face de moi, Sasuke me sort un sourire triomphant alors que sous la table ... le clone qu'il a formé en toute discrétion alors qu'il récupérait sa baguette ''tombée par accident'', fait glisser ses mains sur mes cuisses en les écartant lentement.

« Mais pourquoi ils ont mis des nappes aussi longues sur ces putain de tables nom d'un renard !

- Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Ces nappes sont un vrai don du ciel ! »

Je soupire aussi silencieusement que possible alors que je sens mon pantalon se desserrer sans que qui que ce soit ne soupçonne rien. Mon membre, toujours gonflé par le plaisir, est alors libéré et, pour empêcher un petit gémissement de s'échapper de ma bouche au moment où je sens le contact de sa langue sur mon gland, je me mords violemment les lèvres.

(_Bordel Uchiha ... je me vengerai ça je t'en fais le serment !_).

Puis il commence alors, de lents mouvements de pompe sur mon sexe tendu alors que plus haut, je m'efforce toujours d'agir avec naturel en enfournant une autre bouchée de viande.

- La viande de ce restaurant est succulente, on en voudrait toujours plus ... n'est-ce pas Yue ? Me demande Sasuke en me souriant avec sadisme.

- Mmh ... en effet, dis-je en essayant de ne pas faire trembler ma voix à l'instant même où je sens mon membre s'enfoncer plus profondément dans la cavité buccale du clone à quatre pattes sous la table.

- Tout va bien Yue ? Tu as une voix bizarre, remarque Mamie Tsunade en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tout va bien, dis-je en enfournant un autre morceau en vitesse.

Sous la table, les mouvements du clone se font de plus en plus rapides. Je me raidis au moment de la libération. Cette fois-ci, Sasuke ne s'est pas retiré, et c'est dans sa bouche que s'échappe ma frustration, ne faisant qu'augmenter les sensations qui m'explosent dans la tête. Une seconde plus tard, je sens mon membre regagner mon pantalon alors que le clone disparaît enfin. En face de moi, Sasuke se fige un instant, signe que les souvenirs de son clone lui reviennent en mémoire.

- Tu fais une drôle de tête Sasuke, dit Naru-bis avant d'avaler un autre morceau de viande avec gourmandise.

- Moui ... la dernière bouchée que j'ai prise avait un léger goût ... amer, finit-il en me lançant un regard satisfait.

Je lui réponds par un regard noir (_Dommage qu'il ne puisse pas le voir d'ailleurs_), mais en même temps, je me surprends à en redemander. Son audace inhabituelle dans un lieu pareil n'a fait qu'augmenter mon plaisir dans ce moment pourtant critique, et mon corps échaudé me hurle de le prendre sur cette table ici et maintenant. Mes hormones, toujours en ébullition, enflamment la moindre parcelle de mon être.

Mais le repas finit par s'achever. Pour mon plus grand malheur, la vieille s'excuse auprès du Kazekage de devoir le quitter si vite mais « l'examen Chuunin qui commence demain requiert une nouvelle fois toute son attention ». Ce qui signifie bien sûr que je dois m'éclipser avec elle et laisser Sasuke aux soins de mon clone ... encore une fois ! Alors que je le dépasse pour m'éloigner, il me murmure discrètement à l'oreille :

- On se voit ce soir ...

Figé en pleine course, je le regarde d'un air étonné tandis qu'il pose sur moi des yeux aguicheurs. Je confirme ... cette après-midi va être un véritable enfer. Une attente interminable ... affreuse ... pire que la pire des tortures ! (_Mais Bon Dieu ! Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter une chose pareille ?! T'as intérêt à te tenir prêt Uchiha ... parce que consentant ou pas, ce soir j'te fais ta fête !_).

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Quand Gaara est de la partie c'est déjà marrant mais quand notre glaçon national s'y met aussi ... bah ça donne ça ! XD J'espère que ça vous aura plu !

Dimanche 31 Mai, chapitre 32 "Descente en enfer...". Notre Naru n'a pas fini d'en chier ! ^^


	32. Descente en enfer

**Auteur :** Lonely Seira

**Titre :** Le temps d'une vie

**Genre :** Romance/Yaoi/UA/OOC

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Naru/Sasu (Autres couples secondaires)

**Disclaimer : **Naruto et ses petits camarades du manga portant le même nom sont la propriété entière et exclusive du divin _Masashi Kishimoto._

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 32 : Descente en enfer ...**

15h. Il y a à peu près une heure maintenant, nous avons quitté Yakiniku. L'Hokage est à son bureau, Shizune ne cesse de faire des aller-retour pour lui apporter Dieu sait quoi toutes les deux minutes, les visiteurs se succèdent, et moi ? ... J'ai sacrément envie de me pendre. Assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, les yeux perdus dans le vague, je ne prête aucune attention à l'agitation qui règne dans le bureau ... il n'y a que celle qui s'est instaurée entre mes deux oreilles qui me préoccupe. Mon corps est encore totalement électrifié de ce déjeuner riche en émotions ... et en sensations ! Mes pensées sont quasi exclusivement remplies d'images de Sasuke. Son sourire, ses yeux, ses lèvres ... son corps sensuel, sa langue aventureuse, sa technique qui s'est améliorée sous la table (_... Oh merde ! Apportez-moi une bassine !_).

Je me relève subitement et commence à faire les cent pas sans m'en rendre compte, sous les regards étonnés de Mamie Tsunade et de Shizune qui se sont figées en pleine discussion. Je m'arrête une seconde, pousse un soupir d'exaspération puis recommence à marcher en resserrant ma queue de cheval noire d'un geste rapide. C'est lui qui m'a séduit ... encore, mais ça ne veut pas dire pour autant qu'il me laissera aller plus loin ce soir. Mais bordel ! Ce que je peux en avoir envie. Mais non ... pas si ça signifie qu'il me faudra le forcer. Je lui ai promis, et je _me _suis promis, que je ne le forcerai jamais à rien ... normal ! Puisque je l'aime ! Putain ... que c'est compliqué d'aimer ! Faut dire aussi ... son geste était plutôt invitant non ? Et puis en plus ... qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ce « On se voit ce soir » hein ? On se _voit _ce soir ? Ou juste ... on se voit ce soir ?

Je m'arrête une nouvelle fois, lève les yeux au plafond, pousse un nouveau soupir et retourne vers la fenêtre, posant mes mains sur le rebord tandis que mes yeux se perdent dans le lointain. Je me mordille les lèvres d'agacement. Quelle mouche l'a piqué bon sang ? Un coup il est furax parce que je me paie sa tête avec l'histoire de l'examen, la seconde suivante il me fait une fellation au beau milieu d'un restaurant blindé de monde ... et sous une table sur laquelle mangent deux des personnes les plus importantes du monde ninja ! C'est à devenir dingue ! Comble de tout, maintenant je me retrouve plus frustré que jamais et il n'est ... que 15h15 ! (_C'est définitif ... JE VAIS MOURIR !!!_).

- Euh ... Yue-san ?

- Mmh ?

Je me retourne brusquement et me retrouve nez à nez avec Shizune qui me regarde d'un air un peu inquiet.

- Qu'y a-t-il Shizune ?

- C'est plutôt nous qui devrions te demander ce qu'il y a Yue, répond l'Hokage en me lançant un regard suspicieux.

- Mais ... il n'y a rien ... rien du tout, dis-je précipitamment avant de lâcher un petit rire nerveux. Tout va pour le mieux, c'est parfait ... oui, vraiment parfait, marmonne-je en partant vers le mur opposé de la pièce sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Mes deux interlocutrices s'échangent des regards surpris alors que moi ... merde ... je ne sais même plus ce que je dois faire ... je ne sais même plus ce que je dois penser ! Il n'y a plus que ... Sasuke ! Plus que lui et ... et ...

« Kyuu j'en peux plus !

- Je te comprends gamin ... mais je n'y peux rien moi.

- Comment ça a pu en arriver à ce point ? J'ai les neurones qui déraillent ou quoi ?

- Non, t'es un homme, c'est pas plus compliqué que ça.

- ...

- Bon, écoute moustique. Tu sors enfin avec le gars de tes rêves et il te force à faire tintin ... ça rendrait maboul même le plus sensé des mecs sur Terre, alors toi ...

- Merci ça m'aide vachement ce que tu me dis là.

- Non mais sérieux, si on calcule bien, ça remonte à quand la dernière fois que tu t'es envoyé sur orbite ?

- ...

- Exactement ! C'est bien ce que je te disais. T'arrives même plus à t'en souvenir ! Mais moi si. C'était il y a très précisément un mois ! Après ça, l'Aka a coincé Hachibi et tout est parti en Onigiri.

- Un mois ? Et j'en suis déjà arrivé à ce point ? Merde Kyuu ... t'as fait de moi un obsédé du sexe !

- Quoi ?! Attends là, comment ça en est venu à être ma faute ?

- Mais oui putain ... c'est tout à fait clair ! Avant que je ne m'abandonne aux plaisirs de la chair, tout allait très bien pour moi ! Je ne remarquais même pas quand quelqu'un s'intéressait à moi !

- Y'a pas de quoi en être fier ...

- Mais maintenant, je ne pense plus qu'à ça ... à un tel degré que je n'arrive même plus à me concentrer sur mes objectifs ! Donc en résumé ... tout est de ta faute maudite descente de lit !

- Bah voyons ! Si c'est comme ça que tu me remercies de tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi ...

- Parce qu'en plus je devrais te remercier ?

- Que oui tu devrais ! Sans moi tu serais encore puceau ! Non mais réveille-toi pénis sur pattes ! Une vie de luxure et d'extase charnelle ça vaut quand même carrément mieux que ceinture et moinillon ! Avant que je ne me penche sur ton berceau de jeune naïf pur et déprimant, la seule destinée qui s'offrait à toi dans le meilleur des cas c'était de finir prêtre Dieu sait où ! Alors une petite frustration de temps à temps c'est pas cher payé pour la vie de débauche et d'orgasmes que je t'ai si gracieusement offerte ... espèce d'ingrat !

- ... T'es qu'un monstre.

- Oui je sais ... chacun doit porter son fardeau en ce bas monde ! »

Je pousse le plus monumental des soupirs, à en faire pâlir Shika de jalousie avant de bondir sur le rebord de la fenêtre et de m'asseoir lourdement sur le petit toit qu'elle surplombe. À l'intérieur de la pièce, Mamie Tsunade, qui n'a cessé de regarder mon curieux manège, invite Shizune à ne pas prêter attention à mon attitude bizarre. Elle sait très bien qui se cache derrière le masque de Yue ... de fait, elle sait parfaitement que bizarre est un mot qui a été inventé pour moi, alors pas de raison de s'en faire.

16h30. Toujours sur mon toit au soleil ... je boude ... je bous ... je deviens fou ! Je n'ai même pas tenté une seule fois de me connecter à mon clone pour voir ce qui se passait du côté de Sasuke ... trop risqué vu mon état ! Mais si la vapeur continue à monter dans le cocotte-minute, la soupape va lui péter en pleine gueule ce soir et ça va faire mal ! Faut que je trouve un moyen pour calmer mes envies. Aller Naruto ... un effort ! Pense à ... pense à ... un bol de Ramen ! Ouais ! La bouffe c'est cool. Les Ramen c'est super bon en plus. Les nouilles fumantes, les légumes, l'odeur délicieuse de la soupe, une petite bouchée ... engloutir un bol ou six, comme chez Ichiraku l'autre jour ... avec Sasuke ... Sasuke qui aspire les nouilles jusqu'au fond de sa gorge profonde ... chaude et profonde ... Nan ! Pas de ça ! Et merde ... la bouffe ... mauvais plan.

17h. La bouffe ... mauvais plan. Les oiseaux ... mauvais plan (_Pourquoi Sasuke a-t-il les cheveux couleur corbeau ?_). Les nuages ... mauvais plan (_Qui a eu l'idée de faire un nuage qui a la forme d'un pénis en érection ??_). Les fringues ... mauvais plan (_ à quoi ça sert de faire des fringues qui s'enlèvent avec tant de facilité ???_). Les meubles ... mauvais plan (_Sur un lit, une chaise, une commode, un bureau, dans un placard, dans une douche ... mais on peut le faire absolument partout !!!!_). Les missions ... mauvais plan (_Un corps transpirant en plein effort ça suggère vraiment trop de choses ... Un combat ... ça donne trop d'idées de positions possibles à faire ... le mec qui a écrit le premier Kamasutra devait être un ninja expert en Taïjutsu_ _!!!!!_).

17h30. L'Hokage se pose des questions sur ma santé mentale ... pas grave, moi aussi ! Tentative d'approche :

- Yue, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive depuis le déjeuner ?

- Hein ? Déjeuner ? Oui ... bonne idée, j'ai un peu faim !

- Non ... je ne parlais pas de ça.

- Ah bon ? Mais j'ai quand même un petit creux ... des Ramen ... NON ! Pas de Ramen ... surtout pas !

- Bon, ça va, j'en ai marre ! Dit-elle en refermant d'un coup sec le dossier qu'elle tient en main. Tu vas me dire ce qui se passe ou je te préviens, je te fous à la porte !

- Mais ... mais ...

- Pas de « mais ... mais » ... t'es pas un mouton ! Alors accouche parce que tu me rends marteau !

- Honnêtement ... ça ne servirait à rien que je vous en parle, vous ne pouvez rien faire pour moi.

- Sait-on jamais ?

- ...

« Bah oui crevette ... explique-lui donc à ta chère mémé quel problème te titille en ce moment ...

- Va crever !

- Allons allons ... elle doit s'y connaître dans ce genre de choses, vu l'âge qu'elle a ! T'imagines ...

- Raah nan pitié tais-toi ! »

Je pousse un gémissement d'effroi avant de me détourner de ma supérieure qui me dévisage, et en me plaquant les mains sur les oreilles.

- Sors de ma tête ... sors de ma tête ... sors de ma tête ...

Je murmure ces mots tels une incantation pour conjurer le mauvais sort. Je préfère encore voir affluer les images de Sasuke que celles de ... Tsunade-baachan ... oh non ! Et Kyuu qui me propulse sous les yeux des visions suggestives de son décolleté et de ... de ...

- Oh mon Dieu quelle horreur !

Je lâche cette exclamation en me figeant net, le corps parcouru de frissons épouvantables ... Nan mais je suis vraiment pas normal ! Et l'autre enflure de renard qui se bidonne comme pas possible ! Je continue à faire les cent pas ... heureusement qu'il n'y a plus que Tsunade-baachan dans la pièce ... nan mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Heureusement que rien du tout oui ! Sa présence ne fait qu'empirer les choses depuis que l'autre sac à puces m'a montré ... montré ... Oh je crois que je vais être malade !

- Ok ! On arrête les frais ! Viens t'asseoir deux minutes pour reprendre ton calme, on va discuter après que tu nous as ... un peu isolés d'accord ?

Je relève vivement la tête vers elle et lui lance un regard déchiré par l'effroi ... et l'horreur ! « Isolés » ? Comment ça « isolés » ? Pourquoi elle veut ... nan ... nan ... tais-toi paranoïa, tais-toi ! Elle veut juste parler ... mais moi je veux pas parler !

- Euh ... Tsunade-sama ... je ... je ...

- Discute pas et obéis !

Je sursaute sous le regard menaçant qu'elle me lance. Un jutsu formulé en vitesse et nous voilà seuls au monde. Mais moi je veux pas ... je veux pas ...

- Assis !

Oui madame ! Une chaise ... un cul ... le cul sur la chaise et pas bouger ! Heureusement que je porte un masque ... comme ça je fais mine de la regarder en tournant mon visage vers elle mais mes yeux regardent ailleurs. Ne pas croiser son regard ... surtout ne pas ...

- Enlève ton masque, ce sera plus pratique pour parler. On est seuls de toute façon.

- Euh ... je préfère pas ...

- Enlève-le !

Oui madame ! Masque enlevé ... apparence retrouvée ... mains crispées sur les genoux. Mais non ... je peux pas la regarder en face.

- Alors ... maintenant, je t'écoute. Tu peux tout me dire.

- J'en suis pas si sûr, marmonne-je en gardant obstinément les yeux fixés sur le mur derrière elle.

- Bon, écoute Naruto. J'aimerais que le temps de cette conversation, tu ne me voies pas comme ton Hokage, mais juste comme une amie. Après tout, on est devenus amis avant que je prenne ce poste pas vrai ?

- Oui c'est vrai mais ... mais ... j'avais treize ans à ce moment ... et là, c'est plus pareil.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Bah j'ai grandi ...

- Et alors ?

- Non ... vous ne comprenez pas. Je veux dire que j'ai _grandi _! Je n'ai plus les mêmes préoccupations ... occupations à mon âge que quand j'étais gamin.

- ...

Elle me lance un regard étonné. Je n'ose d'abord pas la regarder, mais après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, je me décide à ancrer mon regard dans le sien. Bon ... une chose de bien, je peux de nouveau la regarder sans avoir de haut-le-cœur. Mais du coup ... les images de Sasuke reviennent à la charge de plus belle ! Tentative de diversion ratée de la part de la peluche ... mais une diversion pareille je m'en serais bien passé !

- Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas me parler comme avant ... tu n'avais pourtant pas la langue dans ta poche étant môme.

- Non ... et je l'ai toujours pas dans ma poche d'ailleurs ...

« Ça c'est sûr qu'elle est pas souvent dans ta poche ... plutôt dans la cavité buccale de quelqu'un d'autre en fait ... »

- S'il y a quelque chose qui te perturbe, en parler te libèrera peut-être.

- C'est pas comme ça que je voudrais me libérer, marmonne-je d'un air douloureux.

- ... C'est à propos de sexe c'est ça ?

- NAN MAIS VOUS ÊTES DINGUE !

- C'est bon ne sois pas si prude ! Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. Je sais que le passage à la vie adulte n'est pas quelque chose de simple pour un jeune homme ... surtout que tu ne peux pas compter sur l'image paternelle pour t'aider dans cette transition.

- Oh mon Dieu ! J'arrive pas à croire que vous soyez en train de me dire ça ! Dis-je sur un ton épouvanté en me prenant la tête dans les mains.

- Ne te sens pas gêné, c'est quelque chose de tout à fait naturel ! Écoute, je t'ai toujours un peu considéré comme mon fils depuis qu'on s'est rencontrés ...

- Votre petit-fils vous voulez dire, marmonne-je sans relever la tête.

- Oui ... si tu veux. Bref, ce que je voudrais te faire comprendre, c'est que si tu as besoin de parler, tu peux te confier à moi. Je sais que parce que je suis une femme, tu dois trouver ça indécent, mais c'est tout le contraire. Qui mieux qu'une femme pourrait te renseigner sur ta relation avec les femmes ?

Je relève la tête avec une expression d'incrédulité épouvantée, horrifiée et abasourdie pendue sur le visage (_Oui oui, tout ça en même temps j'vous assure !_).

« Alors celle-là c'est la meilleure de l'année ! Pour te foutre dans des situations pas possibles t'es vraiment le roi !

- Oui, surtout quand tu me files un coup de main pauvre abruti ! »

- Bon ... tu veux qu'on en parle maintenant ?

- Nan mais alors là, je vous arrête tout de suite ! Je sais déjà tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur le sujet, vous pouvez me croire !

- Oui, mais entre savoir et faire, il y a une différence. Sauter le pas est assez angoissant au début, ça peut perturber. Mais tu dois toujours te rappeler d'une chose, c'est d'avoir du respect pour ta partenaire ... en toute circonstance.

- C'est un cauchemar ... je vais me réveiller.

- Oui, je sais que c'est embarrassant, mais ce genre de conversation est nécessaire pour grandir correctement ... et je ne pense pas que tu en aies déjà eue avec qui que ce soit, n'est-ce pas ? Demande-t-elle en me lançant un regard insistant.

- Si vous pensez à Jiraiya, on n'en a jamais parlé directement. Il s'est contenté de me faire lire ses livres. Mais c'est pas le problème ! Je vous rappelle quand même que j'ai 21 ans ... 21 ! Et même bientôt 22 d'ailleurs ! Vous n'imaginez tout de même pas que je sois encore vierge non ?

- Non ... c'est vrai que ... j'avais oublié quel âge tu avais ... mais alors ...

- Pitié n'ajoutez rien ! J'ai suffisamment envie de disparaître sous terre comme ça ! Alors ... merci de vous inquiéter pour moi, mais je vous rassure, je vais bien et il n'y a pas de problème.

- S'il n'y a vraiment pas de problème comme tu dis, pourquoi as-tu agi si bizarrement toute l'après-midi ?

- Bah ... euh ... bon ok, j'ai _peut-être_ un _léger _problème, mais rien que je ne puisse pas gérer par moi-même ! Alors s'il vous plaît ... _s'il vous plaît _! Ne prononcez plus jamais le mot _sexe _dans une quelconque conversation que vous pourriez avoir avec moi à l'avenir.

- Moi je pense au contraire qu'il faut vraiment qu'on en discute ... si ça te perturbe à ce point, c'est que ce problème ne doit pas être anodin. Je peux au moins savoir le nom de cette jeune fille ?

- Plutôt mourir dans la seconde.

- Naruto, ne fais pas l'enfant. Tu n'as jamais pu discuter de ça avec une personne que tu pouvais considérer comme un parent ... et si tes seules connaissances te viennent de Jiraiya ... Dieu du ciel ! Il faut _vraiment _qu'on reprenne tout à zéro parce que je n'ose même pas imaginer dans quel état tu vas finir.

Je la regarde toujours les yeux exorbités ... c'est marrant, mais le fait de devoir parler de ma vie sexuelle avec mon Hokage est tellement effroyable et horrifiant que ça a calmé toutes mes ardeurs. Dans mes pires cauchemars, je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer une situation plus embarrassante que celle-ci. En arriver là à presque 22 piges c'est carrément ... du domaine du surnaturel. J'emporterai ce secret dans ma tombe ... même si je dois emporter Mamie Tsunade avec moi dans la foulée !

- J'ai eu un très bon mentor, ne vous en faites pas ! Je sais, j'ai fait, j'ai vécu _des tas _de choses pendant mon voyage ... des tas ! Vous ne pourriez même pas l'imaginer d'ailleurs. Et maintenant tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Alors ... on va s'arrêter là, ne plus _jamais _évoquer cet épouvantable moment ... on va tout éradiquer de nos mémoires et je vous remercie parce que maintenant je me sens apaisé ... choqué à vie, mais apaisé !

Sur quoi je me relève, raccrochant mon masque sur mon visage et brisant le jutsu avant de me diriger d'un pas mécanique vers la fenêtre. Tsunade-baachan essaie de répliquer, mais je la fais taire en levant une main vers elle en signe de silence. Je m'assois sur le rebord de la fenêtre et ne souffle plus le moindre mot, me contentant de focaliser tous mes efforts vers l'effacement pur et simple des dernières minutes que je viens de vivre. Une seule envie me reste : que les minutes passent plus vite pour que je puisse enfin rentrer chez moi et serrer mon homme dans mes bras !

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **L'enfer selon Naru ... c'est pas avec des flammes ! XD J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura autant amusé que celui d'avant !

Mercredi 3 Juin sera publié le chapitre 33 "Par-delà les étoiles" ... le titre parle de lui-même !^^


	33. Par delà les étoiles

**Auteur :** Lonely Seira

**Titre :** Le temps d'une vie

**Genre :** Romance/Yaoi/UA/OOC

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Naru/Sasu (Autres couples secondaires)

**Disclaimer : **Naruto et ses petits camarades du manga portant le même nom sont la propriété entière et exclusive du divin _Masashi Kishimoto._

_

* * *

_

**/!\ _AVERTISSEMENT_ /!\**

**Ce chapitre comporte des scènes explicites faisant intervenir deux hommes ... gare au citron chers lecteurs !**

* * *

**Chapitre 33 : Par-delà les étoiles...**

19h45. Le reste de la journée s'est déroulé dans le silence le plus complet. Mises à part quelques tentatives de conversation de l'Hokage, que j'ai faite taire avant même qu'un son ne sorte de sa bouche, tout s'est plutôt bien passé. Je prends congé d'elle en ne lui laissant qu'un clone ... et en lui interdisant formellement de reparler un jour de l'accident lingual qui a eu lieu cette après-midi.

Cette après-midi ... même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, il a été bien difficile de ne pas prêter oreille aux cris de détresse de mon pauvre clone. Sasuke n'a rien tenté avec lui bien sûr car il sait parfaitement que ce n'est pas vraiment moi (_Une copie ne vaut pas le sublime original !_) mais le simple fait de devoir le suivre pendant des heures après un tel dérapage a été la plus effroyable des tortures. Mon clone n'a rien vu pendant le repas, mais la connexion marche aussi bien dans un sens que dans l'autre et ma frustration l'a contaminé plus que je ne l'aurais voulu ... m'en renvoyant encore plus dans la tête par frustration interposée. Malheureusement pour moi, je n'ai pas pu échapper à ce retour de bâton ... et je pense que c'est en grande partie ce qui a contribué à me plonger encore plus dans ma démence de névrosé shooté aux hormones sexuelles. J'aurais voulu rompre le lien que j'entretiens avec mon clone ou encore que celui-ci soit envoyé pour travailler ailleurs mais l'univers a une dent contre moi. Hier il aurait fallu que je reste à ses côtés mais j'ai été jeté ailleurs, aujourd'hui il aurait fallu que je m'éloigne et on m'a obligé à lui coller le train ... et quel sublime arrière-train vraiment ! Mais la torture touche à sa fin ... peut-être.

Je parcours le chemin qui me conduit chez Sasuke, comme je le fais d'habitude. Sauf que les sensations qui me traversent n'ont rien d'habituelles. Quel est donc cet étrange pressentiment ? Ce n'est pas comme la dernière fois. Je ne ressens pas le moindre malaise. C'est juste ... électrique ... brûlant ... oppressant. Ma respiration se fait lente et presque pénible. Pourquoi ? À chaque mètre qui me rapproche de lui, ma tête se vide de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, je me retrouve devant sa porte. Ma main tremble alors que je saisis la poignée ... pourquoi tremble-t-elle ? Pourquoi mon corps brûle-t-il avec tant d'ardeur ?

Je pénètre dans le doux foyer de mon petit ami. Je retire mes chaussures sans trop prêter attention à mes gestes, puis j'entre dans le salon. Il est là, assis dans le canapé, calme comme s'il m'attendait. Non ... il m'attendait vraiment. Il se lève en ne me quittant pas des yeux. Je reste figé à quelques pas de lui. Le silence s'est abattu sur la pièce ou plutôt ... il ne l'a pas quittée. Ma respiration est toujours aussi difficile, mais je tente de ne rien laisser transparaître. Je voudrais parler, mais pour dire quoi ? Je ne peux penser à rien. Ma langue reste paralysée. Il n'y a que mes yeux qui sachent encore ce qu'ils doivent faire : le regarder ... lui, et rien d'autre que lui. Il ne souffle pas le moindre mot, restant lui aussi parfaitement immobile face à moi.

Dans cette immobilité, ni lui ni moi ne prêtons attention à mon double resté en retrait et que je fais disparaître inconsciemment. En une seconde, tous les souvenirs des heures passées à côté de Sasuke se déversent dans ma tête comme un torrent, ne faisant qu'augmenter ma fébrilité. Mes jambes se remettent alors en mouvement, me menant tout naturellement jusqu'à lui. Son regard hypnotisant est toujours profondément ancré dans mes prunelles azur. Dans mes yeux, il n'y a plus que son image qui se reflète ... tout l'univers n'est rien comparé à la vision de ce doux visage que je pourrais contempler jusqu'à la fin des temps. Je me tiens tout proche de lui maintenant. Je sens sa respiration devenir aussi irrégulière que la mienne. L'électricité qui s'est emparée de mon corps quelques minutes plus tôt me lance une nouvelle décharge, redonnant vie à mes mains qui s'approchent de son corps si sensuel. Je glisse mes mains dans son dos, tandis que les siennes viennent agripper les manches de mon manteau. Je me penche lentement vers lui et, alors que nos paupières se baissent d'un même mouvement, je m'empare de ses lèvres pour partager avec lui un baiser ardent et passionné.

Nous nous séparons au bout d'un temps indéfinissable. Il rougit légèrement et je le dévore toujours des yeux. Il baisse la tête d'un air gêné, se détachant de moi. Ses mains glissent le long de mes bras, puis il finit par prendre ma main avec délicatesse. Alors qu'il relève à nouveau les yeux vers mon visage, il se recule très lentement, un pas après l'autre, et me tirant avec lui. Puis il se retourne, et je me laisse guider jusqu'à sa chambre. J'y entre à sa suite. Il me laisse là, immobile, tandis qu'il va lentement refermer la porte derrière nous. Le son du battant se verrouillant résonne à mes oreilles, comme s'il marquait un tournant tout à fait décisif et qu'aucun retour en arrière n'était possible. Et quand bien même, je ne bougerais toujours pas. Revenant vers moi, il laisse ses mains parcourir mon torse, puis ses doigts souples et fins viennent, un a un, défaire les boutons de mon long manteau. Celui-ci finit par tomber à terre. Il tremble très légèrement, mais lorsqu'il fixe ses yeux dans les miens, je peux y lire sans équivoque possible, toute sa détermination.

Ses onyx brillent avec plus d'éclat qu'un million d'étoiles. Je ne peux que désirer m'y perdre encore et encore. Il prend de nouveau mes mains dans les siennes, les dirigeant vers son corps et les posant lui-même sur ses hanches ... je sais ce que je dois faire ensuite. Mes doigts s'insinuent sous son T-shirt et entrent en contact avec sa peau tant brûlante que frissonnante. J'attrape son haut et le tire vers sa tête. Il lève les bras pour que je puisse totalement ôter de son corps ce morceau de tissu devenu inutile. Sa peau est alors enfin offerte à ma vue. Si blanche, si pure, si douce et marquée de discrètes cicatrices par endroits qui ne peuvent que me rappeler les nombreux combats qu'il a dû mener ainsi que ceux que j'ai dû mener pour que nous en arrivions là. La convoitise et l'envie enflamment mon regard avec tant de désir, qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de rougir plus intensément. Mais il ne détourne pas les yeux. Ce charme qui nous ensorcelle semble nous rendre incapable de briser le lien qui unit nos regards.

À son tour, il pose doucement ses mains sur mes hanches, attrapant le bas de mon T-shirt pour le tirer vers le haut. Et de même qu'il l'a fait, je lève les bras pour qu'il puisse me l'ôter. Ses yeux s'écarquillent d'étonnement alors que lui aussi contemple mon corps dénudé pour la première fois. Ses doigts effleurent la marque inscrite dans ma chair. Il la suit sur mon torse, passant sur mon épaule et allant jusqu'à mon dos. Je ne bouge pas, le laissant me contourner pour admirer dans son intégralité, l'immense tatouage qui recouvre mon corps. Dans mon dos, en bas à gauche, se tient d'abord une représentation de Kyuubi. Rouge feu, un regard de braise animal. Il est dessiné toutes griffes dehors dans une posture aussi majestueuse que dangereuse, comme s'il se tenait prêt à attaquer. Ses longues queues écarlates courent sur mon corps, léchant ma peau sur mon flanc et mes hanches, glissant sur mes fesses pour aller s'enrouler autour de ma cuisse gauche. Juste au dessus, couvrant le reste de mon dos, est tracé le kanji Reiki, la force universelle, entre les traits duquel s'entrelace un long dragon couleur cuivre et or, représentatif de la source de vie, dont la tête serpente sur mon épaule droite et jusque sur mon muscle pectoral gauche. Là, le dragon tient dans sa gueule ouverte le symbole du Ying et du Yang, coincé entre ses crocs, tandis qu'à droite, les griffes acérées de ses pattes tiennent d'un côté une spirale de feu, de l'autre un éventail rouge et blanc.

Sasuke s'attarde plus en détail sur ce dernier, en redessinant les contours du bout des doigts. Il lève vers moi un regard insondable. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avais-je choisi d'inscrire à jamais dans ma propre chair le symbole de sa famille ? Il me pose cette question muette, et je lui réponds sans énoncer le moindre mot, simplement en posant sur lui un regard profondément amoureux. Parce que je voulais le faire mien. Parce que je voulais le marquer sur ma peau tant je l'ai dans la peau. Parce que je voulais qu'il le sache. Torses nus au milieu de cette pièce nous nous regardons encore, jusqu'à ce que je le soulève de terre, le prenant dans mes bras tandis qu'il passe les siens autour de mon cou.

Je me retourne maintenant vers ce grand lit vide, sans que nous nous quittions des yeux une seule seconde. Je monte à genoux dessus, progressant lentement jusqu'à ce que je le dépose avec douceur, la tête sur les oreillers. Il tremble, il frissonne. Son regard est partagé entre l'envie et l'appréhension. Il ne tient plus qu'à moi de faire pencher la balance vers l'envie. Car je sais ce qu'il veut en cet instant, et lui semble bien le savoir aussi. L'amour qui émane de nos corps est plus fort qu'il ne l'a jamais été, il ne nous reste plus qu'à le laisser s'exprimer. Dans le confinement du silence, nos actes lui donneront la dimension du réel que nos mots ne sauraient lui conférer. Car si l'on utilise cette si simple expression « faire l'amour » ce n'est ni plus ni moins que parce qu'il s'agit d'un acte au cours duquel on fabrique de l'amour. Et ce dont je suis certain, c'est que l'amour est un sentiment bien trop précieux pour être fabriqué avec n'importe qui et n'importe comment. Mais lui ... il n'est pas n'importe qui.

Je me penche au-dessus de lui, l'embrassant une nouvelle fois pour commencer ce voyage si intense. Je voudrais qu'il le savoure. Je voudrais ancrer en lui le souvenir de cette nuit. Je voudrais qu'il se la remémore pour l'éternité ... je voudrais que sa première fois soit la seule qui compte. Mes gestes sont doux, attentionnés, précautionneux. Chaque mouvement se doit d'être parfait. Pour lui, par lui, avec lui ... je veux qu'il découvre toute la plénitude du plaisir sous mes doigts qui le caressent avec passion. J'embrasse et embrase chaque centimètre carré de sa peau, descendant vers son torse qui se soulève de façon saccadée à cause de sa respiration irrégulière et frémissante. Il tremble de plus belle et gémit faiblement lorsque ma langue vient titiller une de ses perles roses. Ses doigts s'agrippent aux draps, s'emmêlant dans le tissu alors que lentement, je détache son pantalon pour le faire glisser le long de ses jambes.

Il se tortille en gémissant. L'excitation devient trop forte pour lui. Son sexe se tend de plus en plus dans son boxer, jusqu'à ce que je l'en libère enfin. Un gémissement un peu plus fort. Je reporte mon attention vers son visage. Son regard est presque suppliant, impatient, son expression est métamorphosée par le plaisir ... lui conférant une sensualité et un érotisme qui font dangereusement vaciller le si peu de raison à laquelle je me raccroche encore. Il respire avec toujours plus de difficulté. J'écarte très légèrement ses jambes et englobe son sexe dans ma bouche. Au même moment, il se cambre violemment en poussant un petit cri incontrôlable. Mes mouvements de pompe sont lents, je ne veux pas qu'il se libère tout de suite ... il ne faut pas. Je délaisse son membre totalement dressé après ces quelques coups de langue pour remonter jusqu'à son visage. Pour la première fois depuis que je suis arrivé, je me décide à briser le silence.

- Je ne ferai rien de plus, tant que tu ne me l'auras pas demandé toi-même, murmure-je d'une voix rauque et sourde.

Il tremble en gémissant, me jetant un regard implorant. Le désir, toujours plus intense, s'empare de lui par vagues successives de plus en plus puissantes. Il ferme les yeux, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il relève les paupières, son regard perdu vers le plafond. Ses yeux roulent dans leurs orbites avant qu'il ne parvienne à laisser échapper quelques mots dans un chuchotement presque inaudible.

- Je te ... veux Nar...uto ... maintenant ...

Je souris tendrement en lui caressant la joue. Puis, fermant les yeux, je l'embrasse, laissant ma langue danser avec la sienne dans une valse effrénée. Je veux qu'il apprécie sa première expérience, aussi, dois-je l'y préparer avec le plus grand soin. Laissant ma bouche toute proche de son oreille pour pouvoir lui murmurer de douces paroles, j'humidifie abondamment les doigts de ma main gauche avant de les diriger vers le bas de son corps. Il écarte les jambes de lui-même lorsqu'il me sent approcher, relevant légèrement le bassin pour me faciliter l'accès. Je ne sais même pas s'il le fait consciemment ou si son corps réagit instinctivement. Pour le dire franchement, ça n'a aucune importance, du moment qu'il savoure chaque seconde. Mes doigts s'approchent avec lenteur de son intimité, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, une première phalange ne le pénètre. Il se crispe légèrement en poussant un gémissement étouffé. Mon doigt entre plus profondément, je sens Sasuke se resserrer autour de lui.

- Détends-toi, murmure-je au creux de son oreille.

Il essaie alors de calmer sa respiration. Mon souffle brûlant dans son oreille le fait frémir. Il pousse un petit soupir mais se crispe de nouveau lorsque mon doigt commence de lents mouvements de va-et-vient. Il laisse échapper un glapissement en agrippant les draps de sa main droite d'un coup sec, lorsqu'un deuxième doigt rejoint le premier. Je tente le maximum pour le détendre en lui causant le moins de mal possible, mais la balance entre son envie et son appréhension est encore trop incertaine pour qu'il s'abandonne totalement à moi. Pourtant, si je veux passer à l'étape suivante, je dois faire en sorte qu'il puisse prendre au moins trois doigts en lui sans en souffrir. Je lui murmure des mots tendres à l'oreille, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il les comprenne vraiment. Je crois que tout ce qu'il puisse faire pour le moment, c'est se laisser bercer par ma voix grave et tenter de se calmer.

Quelques minutes passent avant que je ne sente enfin son corps se détendre autour de mes doigts. J'en profite pour en glisser un troisième ...

- Nnnh ... AAaah !

Il ne peut s'empêcher de sortir un cri de douleur mêlé malgré tout de plaisir naissant en se courbant contre moi, collant sa peau contre la mienne. Sa main gauche se referme sur mon biceps, légèrement tremblante. Ses yeux sont étroitement clos, me donnant l'impression qu'il essaie de ne pas céder à la panique. Je stoppe donc le mouvement de ma main pour qu'il s'habitue d'abord à la présence de trois corps étrangers en lui. Allongé contre lui, je lui caresse les cheveux tout en continuant de murmurer à son oreille.

- Respire lentement, détends-toi et ça ira. Fais-moi confiance.

Il ouvre les yeux, acquiesçant d'un léger signe de tête et en souriant faiblement. Une larme s'échappe du coin de ses yeux. Je la rattrape d'un coup de langue et souris tendrement avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres. Alors que je focalise sa concentration sur ses lèvres, je commence à faire mouvoir mes doigts en lui. Sa plainte de douleur s'étouffe dans ma bouche. Il finit par mordre involontairement ma lèvre inférieure, en laissant couler un filet de sang. Il a le souffle court. Sa poitrine se soulève par à-coups. Encore un ou deux aller-retour et il commence enfin à esquisser des mouvements de bassin invitants, laissant échapper des gémissements quémandeurs qui résonnent délicieusement à mes oreilles. Est-il prêt pour en prendre plus ? Je l'interroge du regard.

- Pr... prends ... moi ... Na... Naruto, chuchote-t-il en me fixant de ses yeux étoilés.

Je lui fais un petit signe de tête avant de me préparer à le pénétrer enfin. Retirant pantalon et caleçon à la va-vite, je m'apprête à humidifier moi-même mon sexe tendu en humectant abondamment ma main, mais il m'arrête en m'attrapant le poignet. Je lui jette un regard étonné. Il se redresse avec difficulté et rampe vers moi qui me tiens à genoux un peu plus loin. Posant ses mains sur mes cuisses, il approche sa bouche de mon sexe, commençant à le parcourir de sa langue. Je rejette la tête en arrière, savourant le doux contact de son bout de chair contre le mien. Il salive autant qu'il peut jusqu'à ce qu'il juge la préparation suffisante. Il relève la tête vers moi. Je passe mes bras autour de lui pour le rallonger avec délicatesse, ancrant mon regard dans le sien. Il tremble comme une feuille. Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas de peur ... juste de désir. Il est prêt.

Je m'installe doucement entre ses jambes que je relève délicatement avec mes bras, laissant son intimité à ma merci. Dans la profondeur de ses yeux nuit, je vois que la balance a totalement basculé vers l'envie, je n'attendais plus que ça. Je me mets en position, et par un mouvement précautionneux, je commence à entrer en lui.

- AAAaaah ! NNNnnh ...

Ses yeux s'écarquillent, dévoilant des billes sombres vitrées par un désir ardent tandis qu'il se cambre dans un cri d'extase teinté d'une vive douleur. Je passe mes doigts sur son visage, ne cessant pas de parler à son oreille.

- J'te jure ... que ça va être ... encore meilleur. Il suffit que tu ... détendes ton corps, murmure-je alors que son regard perdu essaie de se fixer vers mon visage.

- J'a...rrive ... pas à, commence-t-il à balbutier. AAAaah ! Oh Ouiii ! Nnnh !

Un gémissement de jouissance lui échappe après que je suis ressorti pour changer très légèrement mon angle de pénétration. Il se détend pendant une seconde, se mordillant la lèvre du bas dans une mimique épouvantablement érotique. Cette vision ne peut que noyer encore plus mon esprit et mon corps dans un désir illimité alors que je les contrôlais déjà avec peine. Ne pouvant brider plus mes pulsions, je lui donne un coup de rein assez brusque, lui arrachant un geignement plus empreint de souffrance cette fois-ci. Je sais qu'il ressent du plaisir, mais le voilà qui se tend à nouveau, ne pouvant plus réellement saisir toute la puissance de cette union qui, de mon côté, me tourne totalement les sens et l'esprit. Sa crispation ne fait que se renforcer minute après minute.

- Doucement Sasu ... ça va aller, murmure-je encore.

J'esquisse un mouvement plus poussé, progressant encore en lui. Son corps est totalement sous tension. Il se mord violemment la lèvre inférieure pour tenter d'étouffer les sons qui voudraient sortir de sa bouche. Lâchant les draps, il passe ses bras autour de mon cou en le serrant avec force. Il semble s'accrocher désespérément à moi, comme si sa vie dépendait du contact de ma peau contre le sienne ... mon existence toute entière ne repose que sur ça. Un autre mouvement de ma part le fait gémir encore.

- Nnnh ... ah ! ... est-ce ... que c'est ... ren...rentré ? Me demande-t-il en grimaçant.

- Pas encore, réponds-je dans un souffle alors que je le sens se cambrer une nouvelle fois, faisant lui-même s'enfoncer mon membre en lui.

- Mmmh ... NNnh ... Na... Naruto ! Gémit-il presque suppliant.

- Tu veux... qu'on arrête ? Demande-je haletant. Tu as... l'air mal...

- Non ! Con... continue, m'ordonne-t-il en ne me laissant même pas finir.

Accompagnant le geste à la parole, ses mains se resserrent autour de mon cou, s'agrippant à moi avec une force presque désespérée, comme s'il craignait que je m'en aille. Suivant sa demande, je continue donc mon mouvement en avant, lui caressant les cheveux d'une main tandis que l'autre vient se poser sur son pénis pour y appliquer de petits mouvements de pompes. Il gémit toujours, laissant échapper des sons teintés tant de douleur que de plaisir, et se crispe de plus en plus, enfonçant ses ongles dans ma chair. S'il continue comme ça, malgré la jouissance qu'il peut ressentir, il finira par ne retenir de cette union sensuelle que la douleur qui le parcourt, aussi piquante que les instants d'extase. Je parle d'expérience ... et je le refuse catégoriquement ! Il s'est abandonné en toute confiance, voulant absolument m'offrir ce qu'il savait que je désirais ardemment et je me dois maintenant de lui donner tout ce dont je suis capable. Avec lui, je me sens capable de l'impossible. Franchir les limites, aller plus loin que ce que peuvent nous permettre nos corps ... une chose que je n'ai jamais pu ou voulu tenter avec qui que ce soit. Pourtant, à présent que je le tiens dans mes bras, ça me paraît si évident. Me lier à lui de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables dans une ultime alternative : envoyer le plaisir au cœur même de son âme, sans passer par son corps. Lui faire découvrir toute la quintessence du désir charnel en l'emportant avec moi ... par-delà les étoiles.

Je cale ma respiration sur la sienne, synchronisant chacune de mes cellules avec les particules de son être. Je le ressens, j'entre en fusion avec lui ... atteignant la parfaite symbiose qui, seule, me permettra de le perdre dans cette expérience où ne resteront que plaisir et délectation furieuse. Le monde autour de nous n'existe plus. Je suis dans son univers, il est dans le mien ... notre univers ... notre passion dévorante. Je lui fais dépasser la barrière de nos corps, enivrant son esprit dans un tourbillon sans fin de plénitude et d'euphorie. Je le sens enfin me livrer son corps aussi totalement qu'il a voulu me céder son esprit. Il n'y a plus ni crainte ni souffrance. Nous ne sommes plus dans cette chambre, plus dans cette maison, plus dans ce village, plus sur cette Terre. J'ai la sensation de flotter à présent. Mais je peux encore sentir la chaleur de son enveloppe charnelle tout contre moi, la force de ses bras tremblants qui se sont liés autour de moi, et ses yeux ... si merveilleux ... si envoûtants.

Il ne sait plus où il est ... qui il est ... qui je suis ... nous n'avons plus de nom, plus d'existence propre, plus d'identité. Nous sommes un, fondus l'un dans l'autre. Comme il se devait de l'être. Coincés dans cette chambre, il y a deux corps ... mais perdus vers l'infini, ne reste qu'une âme ... qu'un esprit ... qu'un cœur qui bat pour deux. La déferlante d'énergie qui cascade en nous embrume nos pensées ... elles sont limpides, vides de toute contrainte, de toute obligation. Seul reste l'amour que nous éprouvons l'un pour l'autre ... si pur, si immuable. Nous sommes enfin arrivés là où je le désirais. Tout tourne et s'emmêle jusqu'à ce que finalement, la décharge émotionnelle n'explose en nous, ramenant subitement nos âmes égarées dans le lointain, vers nos corps suants de plaisir.

Revenus dans ce grand lit où nous sommes toujours liés l'un à l'autre, je retrouve les sensations de ma prison de chair. Affranchi du poids de la douleur, Sasuke finit par laisser un plaisir inconditionnel s'extirper simultanément de tous les pores de sa peau incandescente. J'amorce des mouvements de va-et-vient plus profonds, plus forts, le faisant crier de désir à chaque fois. Il attache ses lèvres aux miennes, cherchant ma langue avec frénésie. Ses doigts passent dans mes cheveux et en saisissent une pleine poignée. Il commence par amorcer lui-même de brusques mouvements de bassin qui ne font qu'accentuer le force de mes propres gestes. Nouant ses jambes autour de moi, il les resserre puissamment pour me pousser toujours plus en lui. Il est avide de sensations, avide de cette hampe de chair qui s'est insinuée en lui. Plus ... toujours plus ... plus loin ... plus fort.

Mes mouvements prennent encore de l'ampleur et de la vitesse, annonçant la libération qui s'approche. Enfin, alors que je me glisse en lui une dernière fois dans un mouvement sec, allant chercher l'extase jusqu'au fond de son être, je le sens se libérer dans un hurlement de plaisir qui déchire l'air et le silence de cette nuit étoilée. Propulsé avec lui au-delà du bonheur, je me soulage en lui, en enfouissant ma tête dans son cou. Soudainement délivrés de toute tension, nos corps tremblants retombent lourdement. Je quitte son sein et me déporte avec difficulté à son côté. Tout redevient calme et on n'entend plus maintenant que nos deux respirations essoufflées.

Les minutes s'écoulent ... les heures peut-être ... mais quelle importance ? Nos corps sont encore parcourus par un courant électrique intense qui nous donne la chair de poule. Je me rapproche de Sasuke, fixant de nouveau mes yeux dans les siens tandis que mes doigts effleurent sa joue. Son regard est vague, il semble encore complètement perdu et pourtant, je peux aussi le sentir pleinement satisfait.

- Ça va ? Demande-je dans un murmure tendre.

- Je ... je crois que oui ...

- Tu crois ?

- J'en ... j'en sais rien. J'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui m'est arrivé.

- ...

- C'était trop ... trop ... Ouah ... je sais pas comment l'expliquer ... juste ... indescriptible ... irréel ... qu'est-ce que c'était Naruto ? Me demande-t-il en essayant toujours vainement de reprendre ses esprits.

- Juste ... la plénitude de l'orgasme version Naruto ... l'extase à l'état pur, dis-je en souriant avec douceur (_Et satisfaction il faut bien le dire_).

- J'comprends pas, murmure-t-il en frémissant toujours.

- Je t'ai donné un aperçu de ce que l'on ressent lorsque l'on dépasse les limites de l'être humain, réponds-je en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

- Limites ?

- Je t'ai libéré de ta prison charnelle pour t'emmener là où nul autre n'était allé avant moi ... et j'ai pu le faire, parce que ce soir, nos âmes ont résonné à l'unisson ... parce que tu m'as fait confiance au point de t'abandonner pleinement à moi ... je voulais que ta première fois soit parfaite, alors je t'ai emporté avec moi vers l'infini.

Il me fixe sans avoir l'air de comprendre. La lueur qui illumine son regard me pousse à croire qu'il n'a rien suivi de mes pensées, se contentant d'écouter le son de ma voix. Il me sourit de contentement, mais déjà, je vois ses paupières commencer à se faire lourdes. Vivre une expérience aussi intense pour une première fois, l'a totalement vidé de toute énergie. Il se colle contre moi, recherchant ma chaleur alors qu'il frissonne. Quelques secondes encore, et je sens son corps s'affaisser contre mon torse, emporté par le sommeil. Quant à moi, je ne peux que soupirer d'aise. J'ai passé une après-midi en Enfer, et ce soir, je me retrouve au Paradis. Malgré tout ce que j'ai vécu, jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir sentir quelque chose d'aussi incroyable que ces instants que je viens de partager avec lui. Lier son corps à une autre personne ... il n'y a rien de plus facile, je l'ai fait des centaines de fois. Mais fusionner son âme avec une autre ... Dieu ... jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer que ce soit si transcendant. Même si on m'avait déjà suggéré cette possibilité une fois, ça reste malgré tout bien au-delà des mots. Alors que pourrais-je désirer de plus en cet instant, que ce petit corps blotti dans mes bras et pour lequel je brûle d'une passion dévorante ? En dehors de lui, rien au monde n'existera à mes yeux cette nuit ...

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Bah voilà, ce chapitre restera dans les annales comme ma première tentative de Lemon ... je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez mais je ne trouve pas ça très facile à écrire. D'autant plus que les relations purement physiques ne m'intéressent pas et que - comme vous avez pu le constater - j'ai fait fi des scènes de sexe conventionnelles pour intégrer une dimension spirituelle à cette première fois entre nos deux bishos. Verdict ?

La pression retombe enfin chez les hormones de notre blond national, et le réalité se rappelle gentiment à lui avec le chapitre 34 "Dernières heures avant l'horreur" qui sera publié Dimanche 7 Juin.

Bonne fin de semaine !


	34. Dernières heures avant l'horreur

**Auteur :** Lonely Seira

**Titre :** Le temps d'une vie

**Genre :** Romance/Yaoi/UA/OOC

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Naru/Sasu (Autres couples secondaires)

**Disclaimer : **Naruto et ses petits camarades du manga portant le même nom sont la propriété entière et exclusive du divin _Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**Chapitre 34 : Dernières heures avant l'horreur ...**

5h. Je regarde Sasuke dormir paisiblement depuis quelques heures déjà, et je peux affirmer sans l'ombre d'un doute que je ne me lasserai jamais de cette vision idyllique. J'apprécie chaque seconde qui passe, savourant le son lancinant de sa respiration lente et régulière. J'entortille machinalement une mèche de ses cheveux entre mes doigts. Il fronce le nez d'un air tout à fait craquant. Si je m'écoutais, je nous embarquerais tous les deux dans une nouvelle nuit torride, mais je sais parfaitement dans quel état il sera quand il se réveillera tout à l'heure, inutile d'en rajouter.

6h30. Il est encore tôt, mais son horloge interne lui fait néanmoins ouvrir les yeux, comme pour une journée de travail ordinaire. Ses paupières se lèvent avec difficulté, dévoilant son regard encore lourdement ensommeillé. Il me sourit faiblement lorsque nos yeux se croisent.

- Bonjour, murmure-je en lui caressant la joue.

- 'jour, marmonne-t-il d'une petite voix.

- T'as l'air complètement mort.

- Et ça t'étonne après une nuit pareille ?

- Non ... pas vraiment, réponds-je en souriant plus largement.

Il essaie alors de se redresser un peu contre moi, mais se ravise en poussant un faible gémissement, son derrière venant sûrement de se rappeler douloureusement à lui.

- Mmmh ... T'y es pas allé de main morte.

- Je suis désolé. Mais pour une première fois, il fallait s'y attendre.

- Oui ... je sais, marmonne-t-il d'un air contrit en laissant retomber sa tête sur mon torse.

Il soupire pourtant de contentement avant de laisser échapper un bâillement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- Ça va pas être triste le boulot aujourd'hui, dit-il d'un air las.

- En parlant de ça ... pour tout avouer, je dispose d'un large choix de jutsu médicaux qui pourraient grandement te soulager mais ...

- Et bah qu'est-ce que t'attends ? J'peux à peine bouger, m'interrompt-il sur un ton boudeur.

- En fait, je préfèrerais éviter d'en faire usage, parce que ça me donne une excuse parfaite pour te forcer à rester couché ... au moins ce matin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Faut que j'aille bosser ! Imagine un peu la tête de l'Hokage si je lui dis que je reste au lit à cause des séquelles d'une nuit de sexe ...

- T'es pas obligé d'entrer dans les détails. Dis-lui simplement que tu es malade. Ces derniers temps, tu as vécu beaucoup de choses épuisantes ... sans compter que niveau émotions, depuis qu'on est ensemble, c'est plutôt les montagnes russes alors je te le dis franchement, je me fais du soucis pour toi.

- Pas besoin, j'suis un grand garçon je peux m'occuper de moi tout seul.

- J'te connais Sasuke, tu te repousses toujours jusqu'au bout de tes limites, et même au-delà. Je préfère te freiner avant, parce que toi tu ne sais pas t'arrêter. J'te le demande comme une faveur ... au moins ce matin ... ça me rassurerait. Quelques heures de sommeil en plus, c'est pas la mort, si ?

- Bon ... d'accord. De toute façon, si tu refuses de me soigner, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Mes jambes refusent carrément de m'obéir !

Je pouffe de rire avant de lui déposer un baiser sur la tête.

- Je suis vraiment désolé pour ça.

- Ne le sois pas ... c'était vraiment génial, murmure-t-il d'une voix timide.

- Content que ça t'ait plu. Je voulais absolument que ta première fois soit ...

- ... Parfaite, je sais. Elle l'a été. J'en reviens d'ailleurs toujours pas. Pendant un moment, j'ai même eu l'impression de quitter mon corps ... c'était totalement bizarre ... mais vraiment trop bon, continue-t-il sans oser me regarder pour autant.

- Ce n'était pas qu'une impression.

- Comment ça ? Me demande-t-il en relevant la tête pour me regarder, les sourcils froncés.

- Et bien ... c'est ce que j'ai essayé de t'expliquer avant que tu ne t'endormes, mais tu avais sûrement l'esprit encore ailleurs. Lorsque j'ai commencé à ... enfin tu vois ... tu étais tellement crispé de douleur que j'ai eu peur que seul ce souvenir te reste.

- C'est vrai que ce moment-là n'a pas été qu'une partie de plaisir ... sans vouloir t'offenser, dit-il en détournant les yeux tandis qu'une légère coloration rouge commence à recouvrir ses joues et ses oreilles.

**- **Je m'y attendais. Alors ... j'ai utilisé une technique un peu spéciale pour que l'espace d'un instant, tu puisses ressentir le plaisir à l'état pur sans devoir t'arrêter aux sensations corporelles.

- Tricheur ! Lâche-t-il en me lançant un regard faussement accusateur. Utiliser tes dons de ninjas pour faire grimper ton mec aux rideaux c'est jouer la carte de la facilité.

- Je dirais plutôt que c'est un hommage au sexe. Au moins, j'ai fait honneur aux plaisirs de l'amour en t'en faisant profiter au maximum ... je ne pense pas que tu veuilles t'en plaindre d'ailleurs.

- Jamais de la vie ! dit-il en souriant d'un air gourmand avant de se hisser vers le haut pour déposer brièvement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Il resserre son corps contre moi, accentuant le contact de nos peaux bouillonnantes. Je glisse ma main gauche dans son dos, tandis que la droite vient se loger derrière ma nuque. Ses doigts parcourent mon torse, redessinant encore l'éventail rouge et blanc gravé dans ma chair. Il ne me demande même pas pourquoi j'ai voulu me le faire tatouer, ma réponse muette semble lui avoir suffit hier soir. Il prend une profonde inspiration avant de rompre à nouveau le silence.

- Bon, si je récapitule bien ... mon petit ami est super sexy, fort, doux, passionné, attentionné, protecteur, excellent en cuisine et par-dessus tout, incroyablement doué au plumard. Alors dites-moi maintenant Naruto Uzumaki, dit-il en ancrant son regard dans le mien, que faites-vous avec un type comme moi ?

Je lui souris avec tendresse et amusement en entendant sa question. Cependant, derrière l'humour de son interrogation, je peux sentir encore un infime soupçon de crainte, que je me dois de tuer dans l'œuf une bonne fois pour toute.

- Si je devais te donner toutes mes raisons, j'y passerais le restant de mes jours ... que dire ? Ton corps me fait rêver, ton cœur est fort, droit et loyal. Tu es dévoué envers tout le monde, même envers ceux qui te traitent mal dans ce village d'hypocrites. Tu es intelligent et - ça je suis le seul à le savoir pour mon plus grand bonheur - tu es aussi charmeur, joueur, fragile dans mes bras, tendre ... mais pour tout te dire, je n'aime rien en particulier chez toi, ajoute-je en lui lançant un regard des plus sérieux ce qui le fige net. En fait ... j'aime absolument tout ce qui fait de toi ce que tu es ... rien en particulier, mais toi dans ton intégralité ... avec toutes tes qualités et tous tes défauts ... tes forces et tes faiblesses ... tes bons et tes mauvais côtés ... tes yeux dans lesquels je veux me perdre à tout jamais, finis-je dans un murmure séducteur en plongeant immédiatement dans le gouffre de son regard.

Nous nous rapprochons l'un de l'autre, complètement envoûtés par nos regards. Je l'embrasse avec fougue, le retournant sur le lit pour me coucher sur lui. Ce faisant, je provoque chez lui une nouvelle grimace de douleur accompagnée d'un faible gémissement (_... Mince, j'avais presque oublié !_).

- Pardon, dis-je précipitamment en me déportant sur le côté. Ça va ?

Il me sourit, remontant le drap sur lui d'une main, et glissant l'autre sur mon torse.

- Le mec le plus incroyable de la planète est amoureux de moi ... comment pourrais-je ne pas aller bien ? dit-il dans un murmure sensuel.

Je rougis violemment en entendant ses mots, ce qui a pour effet de le faire pouffer de rire. Je lui dépose un baiser sur le front avant de sortir du lit. Il dévore des yeux mon corps dénudé ainsi offert à sa vue sous les premières lueurs du matin.

- Petit-déjeuner au lit ! Bouge pas !

- Comme si je pouvais, répond-t-il sur un ton ironique.

Je sors de la chambre après avoir enfilé mon caleçon et lui avoir lancé un dernier regard. Je m'active en vitesse et reviens quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau débordant de nourriture. Il se redresse difficilement, étouffant moult jurons et gémissements de douleur avant de pouvoir s'installer contre son oreiller. Je m'installe à côté de lui et nous commençons à manger. Mais je ne parviens pas à avoir beaucoup d'appétit, parce qu'une nouvelle inquiétude vient me titiller le cerveau.

- Sasu ?

- Mmh ? Qu'est-che qu'y a ? me demande-t-il la bouche à moitié pleine.

- Bah ... je suis un peu préoccupé pour les deux prochains jours.

- Pourquoi ? À cause des épreuves ? M'interroge-t-il en avalant sa bouchée d'un coup.

- Pas pour les épreuves en elles-mêmes mais surtout parce que je vais les enchaîner et qu'en fin de compte, je ne pourrai pas rentrer pendant deux jours et quelques à cause de la deuxième.

- Il fallait bien s'attendre à ce que ça arrive non ? Je veux dire ... tu avais trouvé un moyen de garder un œil sur moi malgré la distance, mais ça ne peut pas toujours fonctionner. C'est parce que tu t'inquiétais de me laisser que tu m'as tant donné cette nuit ? Me demande-t-il avec un regard partagé entre l'amusement et la tristesse.

- Pas du tout ... j'ai juste fait ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé. Et puis j'avais besoin d'une bonne dose de courage et d'encouragements pour éviter de mourir d'ennui pendant l'examen. Penser à toi m'aidera à supporter tout ça, dis-je en passant le revers de ma main contre sa joue.

- Alors ne te fais pas de soucis. Si tu peux supporter ça deux jours, dis-toi que je pourrai en faire autant. Même si ça va me manquer de ne pas t'avoir à côté de moi cette nuit. On ne pourra pas toujours rester ensemble de toute façon. On aura des missions et d'autres choses ...

- Oui c'est vrai. C'est juste que le début d'une histoire c'est toujours ce qu'il y a de plus intense. On va avoir besoin de temps pour se faire de nouveau à l'idée qu'il faut vivre en dehors de notre couple ... même si ça m'ennuie.

- Occupe-toi donc de ton examen pour le moment. Et n'oublie pas que je ne suis quand même pas si fragile ! On arrivera bien à survivre pendant deux jours non ? Tout va bien se passer.

Je lui souris avec tendresse et l'attire contre moi pour l'embrasser. Vous devez vous dire qu'on a l'air de jouer dans un vieux feuilleton d'amour ringard ... mais moi, je peux enfin savourer ces instants de bonheur que j'ai tant attendus alors je m'en fous totalement. J'ai vu et fait tellement de choses effroyables dans ma vie, que pouvoir faire entrer tant de joie en moi ne peut que me pousser à pleinement apprécier mon existence comme ç'a malheureusement bien peu souvent été le cas depuis que je suis né. Pourtant je le sais ... ce ne sera pas toujours aussi rose. Prenez cette journée par exemple. Je la commence dans la chaleur douillette d'un lit, serrant mon amant contre moi et je vais la continuer en devant me coltiner une bande de nazes pendant un examen débile ... si seulement j'avais pu oublier ce douloureux moment ! Seulement, le temps continue sa course folle sans s'arrêter une seconde.

Arrive presque 8h et, habillé, je suis assis sur le rebord du lit, regardant Sasuke qui s'est rendormi alors que je prenais une douche. La première épreuve commence à 10h30, j'ai encore du temps devant moi. Je vais en profiter pour essayer de me détendre un peu. J'ai beau m'être libéré de toute ma frustration sexuelle hier soir, je n'en reste pas moins extrêmement agacé face à tout ce qui m'attend encore. Je pousse un discret soupir de lassitude, passant ma main dans sa chevelure corbeau. Je reste en admiration totale devant son visage qui me subjugue. Je ne voudrais qu'attendre là toute la journée, à m'enivrer dans la contemplation de la moindre expression qui le traverse lorsqu'il dort. Je me fais violence une minute ou deux, puis me résigne enfin à l'abandonner à son sommeil réparateur ... Dieu sait qu'il en a vraiment besoin !

Je déambule dans les rues sans but précis, juste pour profiter de la fraîcheur matinale.

« Dis Kyuu ... t'es toujours vivant ? Ça fait un sacré moment que je ne t'ai pas entendu ... même tout à l'heure tu ne t'es pas ramené pour casser l'ambiance alors que c'était pourtant mielleux à souhait.

- Pas le temps. Je savoure les rediffusions.

- T'es en train de te repasser l'épisode de cette nuit en boucle ?

- Et comment ! Putain ... même pour un puceau, ton mec c'est un sacré bon coup.

- Tu serais gentil de ne pas parler de lui comme ça ... et il n'était pas vraiment puceau j'te rappelle.

- Avec un homme si. Quand est-ce que vous remettez le couvert ?

- T'es désespérant ... »

Ignorant _encore _ma carpette adorée, je continue à marcher tranquillement, jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur Sakura au détour d'une ruelle. Elle me décoche un radieux sourire, que je lui rends immédiatement.

- Salut Naruto ! T'es prêt pour l'examen ?

Mon sourire fond plus vite qu'un glaçon dans un four (_... Super façon de dire bonjour, vraiment !_).

- Je fais tout mon possible pour ne pas y penser mais c'est gentil de me le remettre en tête !

- Désolée ... mais t'inquiète pas, tu vas torcher ça en vitesse et dans quelques jours on n'en parlera plus !

- Que le ciel t'entende ! Sinon, qu'est-ce que tu as de prévu de ton côté pour aujourd'hui ?

- Sécurité, encore et toujours. Même si je vais avoir moins de boulot puisque je ne fais pas partie des Chuunin et Juunin qui encadrent la première épreuve, ça va me permettre de souffler un peu. Mais bon, je suis quand même de service. D'ailleurs, j'allais justement chercher Sasuke pour la répartition des tâches, tu m'accompagnes ?

- Oh ! Euh ... c'est pas la peine, je suis allé le voir en coup de vent ce matin et il n'était pas vraiment dans son assiette. Je crois qu'il va se reposer jusqu'à ce midi au moins.

- Ah ... d'accord ... mais pourquoi t'es allé le voir ?

- Je ne pensais pas avoir besoin d'une raison particulière pour rendre visite à mon équipier, mais puisque tu tiens tant à le savoir, je voulais lui demander s'il n'avait pas gardé mon exemplaire de notre plan d'organisation sécurité. J'ai bossé avec lui hier, et le soir en rentrant chez moi, je me suis aperçu que je ne l'avais plus. Je voulais vérifier comment c'était organisé autour de la salle d'examen.

- Si tu veux je peux te prêter le mien, je l'ai toujours sur moi.

- Non ça ira, j'ai jeté un œil dans son carnet quand j'étais chez lui. Bon, du coup t'as encore un peu de temps libre puisque tu n'as pas besoin d'aller le chercher. Un café ça te dit ?

- Avec plaisir !

« Pfiouh ... c'était chaud !

- Comme elle ...

- Nan mais c'est pas vrai ! Je t'ai offert une nuit d'extase il y a quelques heures à peine et t'as encore le feu aux fesses ? T'es vraiment irrécupérable.

- Ouais je sais ... quel lourd fardeau je dois porter sur mes pauvres épaules !

- Oh la ferme ! »

Je marche aux côtés de Sakura vers un petit café au coin de la rue. En entrant à l'intérieur, je remarque la présence du trio Kiba-Shino-Hinata installé un peu plus loin.

- Oh Naruto, Sakura ! S'exclame Kiba. Venez vous joindre à nous, ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas pu discuter !

- Salut Kiba. T'as l'air d'être en forme, dis-je en souriant. Vous êtes revenus de mission ce matin ?

- Ouaip, on a livré notre ''paquet'' chez la Godaime et là on savoure enfin un moment de détente, me répond Kiba en souriant toutes canines dehors.

- Et qu'est-ce t'as fait d'Akamaru ? demande-je en regardant sous la table d'un rapide coup d'œil.

- Il se promène dans le coin, je ne peux pas entrer avec lui à l'intérieur. Vache ... j'avais déjà eu un aperçu quand on s'est croisés la dernière fois, mais là je me rends mieux compte. C'est fou ce que t'as changé mon vieux ! lâche-t-il en me détaillant de haut en bas.

- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai cru remarquer vu que tout le monde ne cesse de me le dire, dis-je en riant avant de me tourner vers les autres personnes présentes. T'as l'air d'aller bien aussi Shino ... t'arrives à voir clair avec tes lunettes à l'intérieur ?

- Pas de problème, souffle-t-il de son habituelle voix calme et grave.

- Bonjour Naruto-kun, dit une petite voix fluette.

- Salut Hinata, ça faisait un bail.

- Et comment que ça faisait un bail ! reprend Kiba en passant son bras autour de la jeune Kunoichi qui rougit de plus en plus. Où diable étais-tu passé ?

- Par-ci par-là ... j'ai eu pas mal de choses à faire.

« Mince alors ... y'a que des canons chez les Kunoichi !

- Oh non ! Tu vas pas remettre ça !

- Nan mais sans blague ! T'as vu un peu le morceau ?

- Oui merci j'suis pas aveugle ! Mais au cas où t'aurais besoin de lunettes, elle a un mec ... et moi aussi j'te signale ! »

M'installant confortablement sur la banquette à côté de Sakura, je ne peux m'empêcher, après la remarque du sac à puces, de détailler Hinata avec un peu plus de précision. Ses longs cheveux noirs sont remontés en une queue de cheval assez lâche et quelques mèches retombent avec délicatesse sur son visage doux et timide. Un peu moins timide est sa poitrine généreuse qui fait concurrence au somptueux décolleté de Sakura. Elle porte un haut moulant noir par-dessus lequel elle a enfilé une veste à col fourré d'un blanc pur. Son pantalon très serré également noir, descend jusqu'à ses sandales, tandis qu'un foulard blanc est noué autour de sa taille et retombe voluptueusement sur ses hanches fines. J'avoue, Kiba a de la veine, mais je n'ai pas à me plaindre non plus de mon côté !

- Alors mon pauvre vieux, j'ai entendu dire qu'on t'avait collé en équipe avec Uchiha pour le boulot, me sort Kiba en buvant une gorgée de café. Super cadeau de bienvenue ...

- Kiba ! s'exclame Sakura d'un air un peu outré.

De même que ma coéquipière, je tique immédiatement en entendant le ton profondément navré qu'il a utilisé mais je ne laisse rien transparaître, répondant d'un ton indifférent, mais tout de même un peu froid :

- Tu dis ça comme si c'était la fin du monde, mais ça ne me dérange pas de travailler avec lui.

- Quand même, devoir se fader un gars qui n'a pas arrêté de te faire souffrir en se foutant de toi pendant des années, j'avoue, moi je pourrais pas. Sans compter qu'il nous a complètement lâché du jour au lendemain pour revenir comme ça des années après.

- J'ai fait la même chose tu sais.

- Ouais mais c'était pas pour faire un pacte avec le Diable en personne ... franchement, tu supportes bien cette situation toi ?

- Ça va j'ai pas à m'en plaindre. Comment dire ... c'est vrai qu'il est un peu froid et hautain mais ça reste notre équipier à Sakura et moi. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, on ne lui aurait pas couru après pendant des années. Et puis Sasuke ... c'est Sasuke quoi ! Il n'a pas changé malgré tout ça alors c'est juste comme si le temps n'avait pas passé. On peut bien dire tout ce qu'on voudra, mais personne ne connaît vraiment les raisons de ses choix.

- Ouais ... pour ce que j'en dis, marmonne-t-il en replongeant dans son café.

(_Mortel comme début de journée ... je lui parle pour la première fois depuis plus de cinq ans et demi et il amorce direct en jetant son venin sur mon mec ... cool !_)

- Na... Naruto-kun ?

- Mmh ?

- C'est ... c'est vrai que tu vas participer à l'examen tout à l'heure ? me demande Hinata en me regardant par intermittence.

- Malheureusement oui ... ça ne m'enchante pas vraiment.

- Bah ça va être qu'une formalité ! me lance Kiba. Paraît que t'es devenu plutôt balèze dans ton genre. En tout cas, c'est direct ce qu'on pense quand on te voit. T'avais déjà été à deux doigts de passer à 13 ans ... alors maintenant, les yeux fermés !

- C'est vrai que je ne me fais aucun soucis pour toi Naruto, affirme Sakura en ma passant une main sur le bras.

- Tu passes avec des coéquipiers ? demande brusquement la voix de Shino qui vient de sortir de derrière son haut col et sa capuche sombre.

- Nan ... et heureusement ! La vieille me laisse en solo.

- Tu vas te galérer pour la deuxième épreuve ... cette forêt c'est vraiment la misère ! Enchaîne Kiba.

- Oh j'ai vu des choses bien pires que ça au cours de mes voyages, tu peux me croire !

- Ah ouais ? Raconte ! me demande-t-il avec enthousiasme.

- Oh, je sais pas si ...

- Il est allé au Pays des glaces vous savez, m'interrompt immédiatement Sakura.

- Pas mal, siffle le maître chien.

- J'ai entendu dire que c'était très beau là-bas, dit Hinata.

- Magnifique, réponds-je simplement. Mais j'ai vu bien d'autres merveilles que ça. Cinq ans et quelques, ça donne plein de temps pour découvrir.

- Oui j'imagine, reprend Kiba avant de finir son café. Bon, désolé de couper court, mais faut qu'on se sauve nous, pas vrai ma puce ?

Hinata répond silencieusement en piquant un fard monumental sous le regard amoureux de son chien fou. Sur quoi, les trois acolytes se lèvent puis nous saluent avant de quitter le café. Je reste alors seul avec Sakura.

- Je peux te demander quelque chose Sakura ?

- Oui bien sûr ...

- Les autres disent souvent du mal de Sasuke comme ça ?

- Oh ! Euh ... pas vraiment ... juste que ... enfin, c'est pas vraiment qu'ils disent des méchancetés, mais ils lancent souvent des petites pics dans ce genre, répond-t-elle d'un air penaud, baissant les yeux face au regard que je lui jette.

- Pas un pour relever l'autre ... tous aussi puérils, murmure-je d'un ton las en buvant une autre gorgée de café.

- Pourquoi tu t'emportes comme ça ? Je veux dire ... c'est vrai que j'aime bien Sasuke, mais faut dire qu'il a bien cherché ce qui lui arrive tu sais. Tu n'étais pas là pendant cinq ans, mais je peux te le dire, il se renfrognait chaque jour un peu plus. Moi-même j'ai eu bien du mal à rester aussi proche de lui qu'avant. J'avais toujours l'impression qu'il rejetait tout le monde ! Dit-elle pour se défendre alors que je pose à nouveau sur elle un regard empreint d'une once de colère.

- T'est-il déjà venu à l'esprit de lui demander pourquoi il agissait comme ça ?

- Euh ... non ... enfin ... j'aurais bien voulu mais j'avais peur qu'il m'envoie sur les roses, dit-elle d'un air un peu douloureux.

- Mmh ... c'est sûrement ce qui serait arrivé en effet.

(_Bon sang mon amour ... je crois que ça a été bien dur pour toi ces dernières années, mais j'ai dans l'idée que tu t'es vraiment fourré dans la panade encore plus qu'il n'était besoin ! Si seulement j'avais été près de toi..._). En même temps, suis-je le mieux placer pour faire ce genre de reproches aux autres ? Quand on y pense, pendant des années, et même quelques temps après que je suis revenu, je me disais exactement la même chose qu'eux. Aveuglé que j'étais par cette image qu'il donnait de lui. Pourtant, je ne peux pas me faire à l'idée qu'il souffre comme ça à cause de la bêtise des autres ... et de la sienne aussi, il faut bien le dire. Est-ce seulement son manque de confiance qui le pousse à rester seul ou y'a-t-il autre chose derrière tout ça ? J'en suis venu à devenir extrêmement méfiant maintenant lorsqu'une situation paraît simple, parce que bien souvent ça cache quelque chose de bien plus important. Ça peut être vrai pour lui, mais c'est surtout vrai pour moi. Est-ce que tout ça va finir un jour ? Certainement pas avant que nous ayons encore subi une ou deux épreuves de plus.

- En tout cas, tu me surprends Naruto! reprend subitement Sakura, me tirant hors de ma réflexion.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Et bien ... de tous, tu es sûrement celui qui devrait lui en vouloir le plus, mais tu continues à être gentil avec lui malgré sa façon de te rabaisser sans cesse. C'est étrange.

- Tu trouves ? J'en sais rien, je ne m'en rends pas vraiment compte. Peut-être parce que ça a toujours été comme ça entre nous.

- Oui, c'est vrai ...

Nous replongeons dans le silence. Il est certain que la relation que Sasuke et moi entretenons en public peut paraître étrange, mais pour moi c'est naturel ... je dirais même nécessaire. Comment pourrait-elle le comprendre alors qu'elle ne sait rien du côté privé de la chose ? Notre quotidien est ainsi fait. Parce qu'on a toujours été très exigeant envers Sasuke, il s'est fait un devoir de répondre aux attentes des gens en prenant sur lui chaque fois plus de responsabilités et de pression. Faisant ce qu'il doit faire sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit et malheureusement, sans se soucier de qui que ce soit non plus. Le plus important pour lui, c'est de mettre un point d'honneur à toujours atteindre les objectifs qu'on lui fixe. Il met sa fierté et son nom en jeu dans chacune de ses actions, continuant à accentuer le poids qui pèse déjà lourdement sur ses épaules. Si bien qu'il en est venu à désirer un abandon total dans un cercle privé. Là où il peut laisser libre cours à ses faiblesses sans que personne n'en sache jamais rien. S'il me laisse le dominer, c'est parce que ça lui permet de n'être responsable de rien, juste de se laisser porter dans le mouvement sans avoir besoin de prendre une quelconque décision. Il veut que je le protège, il veut se sentir aimer ... et c'est ce que je veux aussi.

Moi par contre, j'ai besoin de cette domination dans ma vie professionnelle d'une certaine façon. Je l'ai réalisé en revenant au village. Lorsque j'ai vu que posséder des pouvoirs incommensurables m'avait vraiment mis en marge de tous, j'ai eu le nécessité de me fondre à nouveau dans le moule pour pouvoir servir au mieux les intérêts de Konoha ... même si pour le moment je n'y parviens pas encore tant que ça (_Pour ne pas dire pas du tout en fait_). Parce qu'à trop vouloir en faire, je risque de causer plus de mal que de bien. Mon comportement de solitaire en société me donnait le sentiment d'être complètement déphasé de tout et ça ne m'en rendait que plus arrogant (_Et je le suis encore bien trop ... mais les vieilles habitudes ont la peau dure !_). La présence de Sasuke à mes côtés commence à me ramener les pieds sur Terre. Il prendra les choses en mains pour le boulot, je prendrai le relais pour notre couple. C'était l'équilibre parfait qu'il nous fallait. Parce que tout en ce monde repose sur les équilibres et les sentiments humains ne font pas exception à cette règle.

9h20. Nous sortons du café. Je m'étire en bâillant avant de me tourner vers Sakura.

- Bon, pas tout ça, mais vu l'heure qu'il est, je vais devoir filer pour me préparer à la première épreuve, dis-je d'un ton un peu las. Je voudrais y être en avance pour voir la tête des autres candidats ... avec un peu de chance, j'en repèrerai un ou deux pas trop mauvais.

- D'accord, dit-elle en retenant un petit ricanement. Il ne me reste plus qu'à te souhaiter bonne chance alors ! finit-elle en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour me déposer un baiser sur la joue.

Puis elle s'éloigne d'une démarche énergique tandis que je me dirige vers mon appartement. Le jeu va enfin commencer ... espérons qu'il ne va pas trop m'ennuyer !

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Et ça y est on arrive enfin et ce rite de passage tant redouté par notre blond ! XD Mercredi 10 Juin, on se retrouve avec le chapitre 35 "Première épreuve...".

En attendant, bon dimanche et n'oubliez pas la petite review qui fait bien !


	35. Première épreuve

**Auteur :** Lonely Seira

**Titre :** Le temps d'une vie

**Genre :** Romance/Yaoi/UA/OOC

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Naru/Sasu (Autres couples secondaires)

**Disclaimer : **Naruto et ses petits camarades du manga portant le même nom sont la propriété entière et exclusive du divin _Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**Chapitre 35 : Première épreuve...**

Dans mon appartement, seul face à un furieux dilemme. Comment vais-je faire mon entrée dans la salle d'examen ? Je vous entends rire d'ici, vous moquant de moi parce que je me pose une question aussi stupide. Mais ça a son importance ! Étant gamin, j'aimais beaucoup me faire remarquer ... le plus souvent je n'en faisais même pas exprès en plus, ça me venait naturellement (_Pour plus de détails, référez-vous à la première fois où j'ai pris part à l'examen ..._). Là en revanche, faut que je ménage mes effets ! Ça me lourde à mort de devoir me farcir toutes ces conneries ... en particulier l'épreuve écrite (_J'ai beau avoir grandi, la littérature c'est toujours pas ma tasse de thé_) alors au moins, je voudrais m'amuser autant que je le peux. Et pour tout vous dire, rien ne m'éclate plus que de foutre les jetons à mes ennemis ... enfin adversaires dans ce cas précis. J'adore les voir trembler, sentir le malaise s'insinuer en eux ... ouais j'avoue, j'aime qu'on me craigne, c'est mon grand kiffe ! J'ai besoin de me défouler, de passer mes nerfs mais là je ne peux pas ... interdit de se battre pendant la première épreuve, c'est carrément l'angoisse ! Alors je me rabats sur les moyens du bord (_C'est puéril je sais ... mais c'est drôle nan ?_).

Alors évidemment, mon long manteau noir est de la partie, ainsi que mes manchons de cuir dont les pointes de métal resplendissent (_Oui_ _je les ai astiquées ... et alors ?_). Le souci, c'est le choix des armes. On n'a pas le droit de se battre, mais chacun se munit quand même de son arme de prédilection. Parce que le but de cette entrée en matière, c'est de jauger ses adversaires et de repérer les plus dangereux. Celui qui a le malheur de faire profil bas a toutes les chances d'être le premier à déguster pour la deuxième épreuve ... on s'attaque d'abord à la brebis galeuse, c'est bien connu ! En toute logique, moi qui ai envie d'un peu d'action, je ne devrais pas me montrer redoutable pour être sûr qu'on me tombe dessus après. Mais en toute honnêteté, je n'ai pas vraiment l'intention de m'attarder un siècle dans cette forêt infestée de bestioles répugnantes. Alors plus on me foutra la paix, mieux ce sera !

Enfin, j'arrête mon choix sur l'évidence même : Miroku. Elle dort dans son parchemin depuis bien trop longtemps et elle risque d'être plutôt de mauvais poil au réveil, mais je tente le coup. Et puis je dois bien le dire, elle m'a manqué à mort. Elle est le symbole même de la puissance, majestueuse ... dangereuse ...

« Comme moi !

- Bah tiens, y'avait longtemps !

- Quoi ? J'veux être de la fête moi aussi !

- J'avais pas l'intention de te laisser sur le carreau non plus ...

- Vrai ?

- Que veux-tu y faire ? T'es un vrai emmerdeur, mais dans des situations comme celle-ci, c'est encore avec toi que je m'éclate le plus. Et puis quand tu t'ennuies t'es encore plus chiant alors autant te donner quelque chose pour t'occuper ... On y va ?

- Pars devant j'te suis !

- Désopilant ! »

10h. Je marche à vive allure, Miroku solidement attachée dans mon dos. Sur le chemin qui me conduit à l'Académie, je croise plusieurs passants qui me regardent avec des yeux ronds. Ça doit faire bizarre de ressentir une aura aussi menaçante dès le matin ... mais ça ne vient pas de moi pour le coup. Ma partenaire, froide et ténébreuse se décharge de toute sa frustration en faisant ressortir tout ce qu'elle peut d'angoisse et de terreur. Vous avais-je déjà dit qu'elle n'avait rien d'une épée banale ? Longue de près d'1m60, elle est forgée dans un métal aussi noir que les cheveux de mon homme. Sa poignée est parée de cuir tandis qu'à la garde reluit une pierre précieuse d'un noir d'encre. Une fine gravure teintée de blanc court tout le long de la lame, tranchant avec le reste de son corps. Sa particularité vient cependant du fait qu'elle ne soit pas qu'un simple objet dénué de toute vie. En son sein, est scellé un esprit de la nature d'une rare puissance, piégé dans une entrave métallique par un ninja du Pays de la Roche il y a de cela quelques siècles maintenant. Aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui ai la chance de la posséder. Enfin ... j'ai de la chance uniquement lorsqu'elle est de bonne humeur. Dans le cas présent, elle a plutôt envie d'en découdre furieusement. Entre elle et Kyuubi, je peux vous assurer que mon voyage n'a pas été triste !

Continuant mon petit bonhomme de chemin, l'académie arrive enfin à portée de vue. Il y a fort à parier qu'il y aura déjà foule dans la salle, mais ça m'arrange, je n'aime pas être le premier dans ce genre d'évènement. Je traverse la cour en vitesse et arrive à la porte principale. À peine suis-je entré dans le bâtiment que je peux déjà sentir la tension palpable qui y règne. Je parcours les couloirs d'une démarche assurée. Plus je m'approche de mon objectif, plus la pression augmente.

Devant la porte, je visualise déjà tout ce qui se passe à l'intérieur : les plus jeunes participants en mode panique intégrale, se demandant ce qu'ils font dans cette galère. Les vieux briscards qui font ressortir leur aura de puissance et leur assurance pour impressionner l'assemblée. Les ninjas des différentes nations qui se jaugent les uns les autres. Les murmures, les regards lancés à la dérobée, les esprits calculateurs qui tournent à toute vitesse ... encore un petit quart d'heure pendant lequel on laisse la sauce monter, et ce sera le moment parfait pour Ibiki et sa petite troupe de faire une entrée fracassante. En parlant d'entrée, il est temps que je fasse la mienne !

Je pose ma main sur la poignée et m'apprête à l'actionner quand ...

- Naruto attends !

Je me retourne pour lancer un regard assassin sur celui qui m'a ainsi interpelé ... et coupé en plein élan. Je vois alors mon ancien senseï arriver vers moi en courant.

- Iruka ... Un problème ?

- Un message de l'Hokage, dit-il en reprenant son souffle. Pour cette épreuve ... à cause de la dernière question ... tu sais ?

- Oui ... la _fameuse _dixième question. Celle qui doit nous amener à nous mettre en position de Chuunin à la tête d'une équipe pour prendre une décision selon une situation donnée ...

- Euh ... oui, c'est exactement ça. En fait, pour cette question, il faut que tu te mettes dans l'état d'esprit de l'équipe ... mais comme tu es seul ...

- J'te vois venir avec tes gros sabots ...

- Oui ... désolé, dit-il d'un air un peu contrarié. Mais pour cette épreuve, tu vas devoir prendre la responsabilité d'une équipe de jeunes aspirants de Konoha. Ils ont été mis au courant ce matin. Tu vas devoir agir comme si tu étais à leur tête ... autrement dit, si tu te plantes ...

- ... je les plante avec moi.

- C'est ça. Décision de Godaime-sama. Elle ne voulait pas te le dire avant de peur que tu ...

- ... ne refuses purement et simplement de participer ... oui ... joli mouvement de sa part j'avoue. Elle n'est pas Hokage pour rien. Mais à vrai dire, je m'y attendais un peu.

- Ah oui ?

- J'ai déjà passé l'examen une fois alors je connais les enjeux ... j'étais juste curieux de savoir à quel moment elle me lâcherait sa petite bombe, dis-je d'un air las.

Iruka retient un pouffement avant de me sourire et de me poser une main sur l'épaule.

- Bon, tu es paré maintenant ... bon courage !

- Mmh ...

Je lui fais un signe de tête avant qu'il ne reparte aussi vite qu'il est venu. Me tournant à nouveau vers la porte, j'attrape une seconde fois la poignée, mais cette fois-ci, je l'actionne et ouvre le battant d'un geste ample, en lançant un regard circulaire dans la pièce. Le tableau que j'ai décrit précédemment s'étale alors sous mes yeux, au détail près.

Lorsque j'ai ouvert la porte, de nombreux regards se sont tournés vers moi. Je n'y prête pas la moindre attention, refermant derrière moi après être entré. Je fais quelques pas, tentant de repérer les mouflets de Konoha qui doivent être en train de baliser à mort ... un petit mot d'encouragement ça ne peut pas faire de mal. Je les repère enfin sur ma droite ... en fâcheuse posture apparemment. Il y a là deux équipes de jeunes Genin. L'une, composée d'adolescents de 14 ans à tout casser, regardant l'autre d'un œil effrayé. Cette deuxième team, constituée de trois gamins de 13 ans à peine, semble en effet être aux prises avec des ninjas du Pays de la pluie qui les dépassent tous de deux têtes au moins. Tactique d'intimidation habituelle.

Je me dirige vers ce petit groupe d'une démarche lente, les mains dans les poches. Jusqu'à ce que j'arrive juste derrière deux des ''agresseurs''.

- Alors les jeunes, pas trop stressés ? Demande-je sur un ton décontracté en regardant les Genin d'un air souriant.

Les gamins me regardent avec une expression légèrement suppliante tandis que les trois ninjas de la pluie se retournent pour me dévisager.

- De quoi tu te mêles toi ? lance alors un jeune homme à l'air renfrogné qui se retourne vivement vers moi pour me lancer un regard mauvais, mais se fige net en me voyant.

- Je viens juste voir des ninjas de mon village ... ça te pose un problème ? Réponds-je alors d'un air froid mais calme, tout en intensifiant l'aura de puissance qui émane de moi.

Le malaise se fait immédiatement ressentir. Ayant vu que la tension montait de ce côté, la plupart des autres ninjas se sont tus pour voir comment allait évoluer la situation. Mon opposant me détaille rapidement. Je le dépasse de près de 25 cm, ce qui le place immédiatement dans une position inférieure à moi. Ma carrure faisant aussi plus du double de la sienne, il commence à me regarder d'un œil un peu inquiet. Solidement accrochée dans mon dos, on peut aussi voir dépasser le manche et la lame de ma Miroku, dont la vision n'a rien de rassurant non plus. Il lance un bref regard à ses équipiers, qui lui font alors comprendre qu'un repli stratégique s'impose.

- C'est bon, on dégage, crache-t-il d'un ton hargneux mais malgré tout mal assuré avant de s'éloigner.

Je souris en le regardant. Ils ont voulu faire les malins en s'en prenant à plus petit qu'eux, mais alors qu'ils s'éloignent d'un air qui se veut digne, je peux parfaitement sentir les frissons qui les parcourent.

« Pourquoi faut-il toujours que les morveux aient le feu à la bouche ? Ils peuvent pas se tenir tranquille non ?

- On n'y peut rien Kyuu-sama, c'est comme ça. Il faut toujours impressionner les copains, quitte à se rabaisser en s'attaquant à plus faible que soi. »

Je reporte mon attention sur les trois gamins devant moi.

- Vous allez bien ?

- Oui ... euh ... merci ... ils sont subitement venus nous provoquer alors qu'on n'avait rien fait, me répond un garçon aux cheveux châtains clairs coupés très courts sous un bandana portant le symbole de la feuille.

- C'est toujours comme ça pendant la première épreuve, ne vous en faites pas, dis-je d'un ton rassurant.

- Vous ... avez déjà participé ?

- Oui ... Il y a des années. Rien n'a changé, murmure-je en réprimant un bâillement.

- Euh ... dites ? Reprend alors le jeune garçon. Vous êtes Uzumaki-san c'est ça ?

- Oui c'est ça ... désolé de m'incruster avec vous comme ça, je suppose que c'est avec vous que je fais équipe non ?

Le garçon fait un petit signe de tête, baissant les yeux d'un air penaud, visiblement intimidé par mon apparence et ma voix grave.

« Tu fais peur aux gosses ...

- Merci j'avais remarqué ! »

Je souris d'un air bienveillant pour tenter de les rassurer. Voyant cela, les trois demi-portions relèvent la tête en souriant timidement. Je m'apprête à leur demander leur prénom quand ...

- Attention !

La Kunoichi de la bande venait d'écarquiller les yeux et de crier, alors que j'attrapais déjà d'un geste vif le Kunai qui avait été lancé dans ma direction, sans même le regarder, figeant net toute l'assemblée, soufflée par ma rapidité de réaction. Mon visage est redevenu inexpressif, ou plutôt devrais-je dire d'une neutralité à vous glacer le sang. Je tourne lentement la tête vers l'origine de ce Kunai, trouvant à cet endroit l'équipe de ninjas de la pluie. L'un d'eux, coéquipier du gars à la langue enflammée, est encore bloqué en plein mouvement, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Main droite toujours en poche, je jette un regard indifférent vers le Kunai que j'ai saisi au vol de la main gauche. Je pousse un petit soupir las.

« Ces mômes ont la tête dure.

- Oui, comme tu dis ... une petite démonstration de puissance ça te tente ?

- Pourquoi pas ! Qu'est-ce tu vas nous faire encore ?

- Admire l'artiste ! »

D'un geste vif, je renvoie le Kunai en direction de son propriétaire, sous les exclamations étouffées de plusieurs personnes, qui manquent alors de s'étrangler lorsque sans crier gare, je réapparais une micro-seconde plus tard derrière ma cible, tenant de ma main droite, le Kunai une nouvelle fois rattrapé à la dernière seconde, dont la lame est pointée entre ses deux yeux. Un silence de mort s'abat sur la pièce.

« Crâneur !

- Bah, on s'refait pas hein ? Il va faire dans son pantalon dans moins de deux minutes.

- Naruto ... pense à la femme de ménage ! »

Réprimant un pouffement de rire, je me contente alors de murmurer d'une voix d'outre-tombe à l'oreille du jeune homme pétrifié de trouille qui se tient devant moi :

- Je crois que tu as perdu quelque chose, dis-je alors en baissant le Kunai et en le lui mettant dans la main avant de repartir d'un pas tranquille vers mes ''coéquipiers''.

Tous les regards me suivent, la plupart des ninjas figés en mode ''gobage de mouches'', la mâchoire pendante. Derrière moi, j'entends le bruit sourd de quelqu'un qui s'effondre à terre. La statue humaine vient de plier sous son propre poids, tombant à genoux, le corps parcouru de tremblements incontrôlables. À peine ont-ils tous le temps de se remettre en marche, qu'une explosion se fait entendre et qu'une voix puissante s'exclame :

- Tous ceux qui foutront le bordel pendant cette épreuve seront jetés dehors sans sommation avec un 45 fillette carré bien profond dans l'cul !

Je réprime un sourire ... du Morino Ibiki dans toute sa splendeur ! Les ninjas se retournent d'un mouvement vif vers l'estrade, où viennent d'apparaître une vingtaine de Chuunin à l'air pas commode, posté derrière un homme semblant sortir tout droit d'un vieux film de gangsters. Des cicatrices sur le visage, le regard glacé, l'air fort peu aimable et une carrure ignorant tout du mot ''chétif'', bien visible sous un long manteau bleu marine. Ibiki passe un regard circulaire sur le parterre de Genin, s'arrêtant alors vers le principal acteur du ''bordel ambiant'', et ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en coin. Uzumaki Naruto bien sûr ... qui d'autre ?

- Bien ! Vous êtes entre mes mains pour une heure et demie. La première épreuve commencera dès que vous aurez rejoint les places qui vous ont été attribuées et que les consignes auront été données. Formez une ligne et venez prendre un numéro pour le placement !

Un brouhaha s'élève dans la salle lorsque tous s'exécutent sans décocher un mot. Dix minutes plus tard, chacun est à sa place. Je suis assis au premier rang, complètement à gauche. Délestée de mon dos, Miroku est posée en appui sur le bord de la table qui a émis un grincement sinistre sous son poids. J'ai dû réaliser un petit jutsu pour la renforcer en toute discrétion, sans quoi elle se serait brisée en deux quasi instantanément. Ibiki nous énonce alors les règles de l'épreuve. Le système très étrange du décompte de points, la surveillance étroite des Chuunin qui nous entourent, l'élimination de toute l'équipe si un seul des membres échoue et la fameuse dixième question dont le contenu nous sera révélé dix minutes avant la fin de l'épreuve. Du déjà vu.

Un papier, un crayon, du silence, des gens qui se concentrent à en suer toute l'eau de leur corps ... absolument tout ce que je déteste. Le top départ a été donné il y a cinq minutes. J'ai parcouru les questions d'un rapide coup d'œil ... rien compris. Je pourrais faire ces exercices avec bien moins de difficulté qu'autrefois mais franchement ... ça me gave ! La théorie c'est bien joli mais moi je préfère la pratique. Ne reste donc plus qu'à partir à la pêche aux infos chez les Chuunin infiltrés. Je sens des regards lourdement posés sur moi. Jouant nonchalamment avec mon crayon, je tourne la tête pour regarder d'un œil indifférent le Chuunin le plus proche qui me fixe en souriant d'un air narquois.

(_Si t'espères me coincer en flagrant délit de triche, tu vas attendre longtemps mon coco !_).

Je ramène toute ma concentration sur ce que j'ai à faire. La première étape étant de repérer celui sur lequel il faut tout pomper. Plutôt facile. Si on considère les enjeux et le degré de tension dans cette salle, tous les ''vrais'' participants doivent avoir un rythme cardiaque plus élevé que la moyenne. Même les plus calmes ne peuvent empêcher leur cœur de battre légèrement plus vite sous la pression. Seules des personnes n'ayant rien à gagner ou perdre dans cette salle auront des battements de cœur réguliers. Je ferme les yeux pour focaliser mon énergie sur mon ouïe uniquement. Parcourant la salle, isolant chaque son émis, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, je tombe sur un homme dont le cœur bat à vitesse normale et dont la main court avec un poil trop d'aisance sur sa feuille ... trouvé !

Deuxième étape, récolter les informations en toute discrétion pour les coucher sur ma propre copie. Ça aussi, plutôt facile. Il suffit d'utiliser une technique de dissociation du corps et de l'esprit, un peu dans le genre qu'utilise la famille Yamanaka ... en moins sophistiqué cependant. Bloquant tous les muscles de mon corps, je force mon équilibre vers mon esprit, lui injectant une plus forte dose d'énergie vitale, ce qui me permettra de le faire exister en dehors de mon corps pendant quelques minutes. Un tour de passe-passe que j'ai appelé ''projection''. C'est un exercice plutôt difficile et l'essayer en de telles circonstances est un excellent moyen de progresser. Mais je dois bien sûr faire tout ça sans laisser transparaître un quelconque changement dans mon chakra. Je me concentre de plus en plus, et enfin, je me retrouve avec la sensation de flotter, surplombant tous ces cerveaux surchauffés qui stressent sur leur copie. Tout serait bien plus évident si la salle restait calme en permanence, mais malheureusement, des candidats bien peu discrets se font avoir et virer les uns après les autres. Je me ''rapproche'' de ma cible avec précaution, puis mémorise le contenu de sa feuille d'examen. Niveau réflexion sur des exercices théoriques, je ne suis pas bien dégourdi quand ça m'emmerde, mais heureusement pour moi, j'ai une mémoire photographique formidable.

Réintégrant bien sagement ma place, je rouvre les yeux, détendant mon corps, avant de commencer à écrire. Autour de moi, le nombre de participants diminue à vue d'œil, la salle se faisant purger des moins doués d'entre nous. Certains sortent en maugréant, d'autres en contestant avec plus de vivacité, se faisant systématiquement rembarrer par un coup bien porté. Le temps défile, et le moment de la délivrance approche. Ibiki regarde l'horloge une dernière fois avant d'annoncer.

- Bien, il va maintenant être temps de passer à la dernière question. Mais avant toute chose, sachez qu'après avoir répondu, celui de vous-même ou des camarades de votre équipe qui aura comptabilisé le moins de points sur le total de sa copie se verra bouté hors de cette salle avec interdiction de se représenter un jour à l'examen !

Les exclamations indignées et apeurées s'élèvent toutes d'une même voix. Le calme revient immédiatement lorsque la voix d'Ibiki retentit à nouveau.

- Si toutefois vous ne vous sentez pas à la hauteur, vous pouvez dès maintenant abandonner avec la possibilité de revenir l'an prochain. Cette décision n'engagera que vous, si les autres membres de votre équipes veulent poursuivre, ils pourront rester. Faites votre choix.

Je souris, à la limite de la jubilation. C'est une situation que l'on peut aussi bien rencontrer sur le terrain. Je ne me pose même pas la question de savoir ce que je dois faire tant c'est évident. D'un mouvement, je me lève sans hésitation, et sans prêter attention aux nombreux regards qui se posent sur moi. J'attrape ma Miroku d'un geste, me dirigeant hors de la salle. Mon regard s'arrête une seconde sur chacun des membres de mon équipe provisoire, faiblement surpris pas mon visage serein. Ils se lèvent alors tous également, n'hésitant pas l'ombre d'une seconde à me suivre. Une fois hors de la salle, la porte refermée, un Chuunin nous fait signe de le suivre dans une autre salle un peu plus loin et d'y attendre. Installés à l'intérieur, je regarde les trois gamins qui se tortillent de malaise devant moi. Ils semblent encore surpris de leur propre audace, tournant le dos sans sourciller à cette occasion de monter en grade.

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous suivi ? Demande-je alors. Avec l'un de nous en moins, vous aviez toutes les chances de passer. Un seul membre par équipe doit être éliminé.

- Bah ... euh ... en fait, commence le plus petit des trois, un binoclard arborant une chevelure noire bouclée fermement tenue en arrière sous son bandeau. Moi j'ai pensé que c'était pas juste que vous partiez pour nous donner une chance alors que c'est vous qui alliez sûrement comptabiliser le plus de points. Je me suis dit que ce serait plus normal de passer tous ensemble ou pas du tout.

Les autres acquiescent d'un petit mouvement de tête, montrant qu'ils ont suivi le même raisonnement. Je souris en les regardant. Ils ne sont pas bêtes ces gamins.

« Et encore heureux parce que tu l'as joué à quitte ou double là !

- Que voulais-tu que je fasse d'autre ? Je devais faire confiance à mon équipe ... même si je les connais à peine.

- T'as d'la chance qu'ils ne soient pas débiles ! Tu t'rends pas compte ou quoi ?

- La barbe ! Bosser en équipe ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire. Fallait que je fasse avec. Et si t'es pas content le bureau des pleurs c'est chez la vieille, pas dans ma tête !

- Non mais sérieux ! Partir comme ça en leur lançant juste un regard vaguement éloquent ... c'est de l'inconscience ! T'aurais pu mieux assurer en leur envoyant un message plus explicite !

- Et quelle différence ça fait ? Ils ont suivi non ?

- C'est bien ce que je dis ! T'as eu de la chance ! T'aurais pu nous faire rater la forêt de la mort ! J'veux y retourner moi. On s'était bien amusés la première fois.

- Parle pour toi ...

- Toi tu ne dois pas te rappeler de grand chose mais moi si ! Ça sentait bon la peur et le sang ... j'veux revoir ça ! Et t'aurais pu tout faire foirer p'tit con !

- T'as pas un peu fini de râler ? Tu me gâches mon plaisir !

- N'empêche que s'ils n'avaient pas suivis, tu te serais retrouvé comme un con et là, c'est moi qui aurais bien ri de te voir rester Genin.

- Raah ! Ta gueule, tu m'saoûles ! »

Me renfrognant un peu face aux réprimandes de la carpette, je me cale bien au fond de mon siège et attends en silence que l'épreuve se termine enfin. Les minutes passent et d'autres équipes nous rejoignent, étonnées de se retrouver réunies une nouvelle fois alors qu'elles pensaient que tout était terminé. Finalement, nous nous retrouvons avec 14 équipes, bien loin des 39 lorsque nous avons commencé l'examen. Un peu plus loin, je constate la présence de la deuxième équipe de Genin de Konoha, tous assez tendus d'attendre comme ça. Enfin, Ibiki pénètre dans la pièce en ouvrant la porte d'un geste brusque, faisant sursauter tout le monde (_Mis à part moi bien sûr !_).

- Alors, je n'aurais qu'une chose à dire, vous qui avez choisi de reculer ... félicitation à tous ! Vous venez de passer avec succès la première épreuve !

Des airs incrédules se figent sur les visages, des murmures étonnés se font entendre. Les regards s'échangent.

- Ceux qui ont quitté la salle d'examen par peur n'ont pas été conduits dans cette salle et ont bien évidemment échoué. Ceux qui y sont restés en laissant leur camarade partir ou alors qui ont pris le risque de sacrifier un membre du groupe pour continuer ne sont pas mieux que les couards qui n'ont pensé qu'à protéger leurs arrières. Seules les équipes dont les membres ont décidé unanimement de sortir sont réunies ici. Vous avez choisi de donner à chacun de vos équipiers la meilleure chance de s'en sortir sans sacrifier l'un des vôtres et le laisser derrière vous. En mission, vous serez amenés à prendre ce genre de décision. Bien sûr, les ninjas qui échouent à une mission sont des déchets, mais ceux qui abandonnent leurs équipiers sont pires encore.

Je souris largement en entendant ça. Je suis sûr qu'en cet instant, Kakashi serait incroyablement heureux que la philosophie de son père, le Croc blanc de Konoha, se soit ainsi instaurée dans les cœurs comme une règle absolue.

- Vous avez fait le choix difficile de reculer tous ensemble, pour mieux revenir après, et une équipe soudée est le facteur déterminant qui fait basculer la finalité de la mission vers la réussite ou l'échec. Soyez divisés, abandonnez vos camarades, sacrifiez-les, et vous serez perdants. Soyez unis, et vous pourrez toujours trouver une réponse à vos problèmes. C'est ainsi que vous pourrez servir votre village avec honneur et di...

Une forte explosion retentit soudainement, faisant reculer tout le monde alors qu'un boulet de canon déboule dans la salle et que se déploît sur le mur face à nous, une immense banderole sur laquelle s'étalent des mots écrits en gros caractère :

_La somptueuse Anko, impératrice de la terreur et des sueurs froides vous souhaite la bienvenue pour la deuxième épreuve !_

Et à ce moment s'avance devant nous une femme énergique à forte poitrine (_Oui je sais Kyuu ... les Kunoichi de Konoha sont bien pourvues de ce côté-là !_) qui se poste avec fierté devant la banderole.

- Arrête de les assommer avec tes discours Ibiki ! Le temps est venu de passer à l'action ! Alors ... mes mignons petits poussins, vous m'appartenez maintenant, dit-elle d'une voix douce et cruellement sadique alors qu'Ibiki se pince le coin des yeux en réprimant un soupir de profonde lassitude.

Et oui, malgré les années, rien ne change !

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Et voilà, ma _petite_ réadaptation de la première épreuve tout en conservant son essence ... j'espère que ça vous aura plu parce qu'il en reste encore deux à passer ! D'ailleurs, dimanche 14 Juin, c'est le n°36 pour un "Pique-nique en forêt...".

Bonne semaine à tous !


	36. Pique nique en forêt

**Auteur :** Lonely Seira

**Titre :** Le temps d'une vie

**Genre :** Romance/Yaoi/UA/OOC

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Naru/Sasu (Autres couples secondaires)

**Disclaimer : **Naruto et ses petits camarades du manga portant le même nom sont la propriété entière et exclusive du divin _Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**Avant-propos : **Pas la peine de vous pointer avec vos tartes, guitares et couvertures, les pique-nique de Naruto c'est pas de ce genre-là. Par-contre, des _reviews_ en dessert j'dis pas non ! Au passage, merci à mes fidèles reviewers anonymes auquels je fais de grosses bises !

Et maintenant, la deuxième épreuve. BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

**Chapitre 36 : Pique-nique en forêt ...**

Après avoir passé le moment de froid laissé par l'apparition plutôt inattendue d'Anko, tout le monde fixe son attention sur elle pour écouter les instructions de la deuxième épreuve. Comme la dernière fois, elle nous donne tous rendez-vous devant les grilles entourant la forêt de la mort. Nous devrons l'y rejoindre cette après-midi à 15h pour débuter la plus longue des trois épreuves qui durera deux jours et deux nuits. Jusque là, quartier libre pour tout le monde, ce qui devrait nous laisser le temps de nous préparer un minimum pour passer de l'examen ''papier'' à l'examen ''bataille mortelle au cœur de la jungle''. Ça ne va pas être ma partie préférée mais en mettant le paquet, je ne devrais pas rester coincé là-dedans plus d'une heure ... et encore, je compte plutôt large !

Je quitte l'académie après avoir salué mes coéquipiers provisoires qui me remercient tous de les avoir ''guidés'' pour cette première étape. Ils ont fait le plus gros du boulot eux-mêmes mais ils ont pourtant l'impression de me devoir quelque chose. Pour la deuxième épreuve par contre, ils ne devront compter que les uns sur les autres.

« Tu n'as pas l'intention de leur filer un coup de main dans la cambrousse je suppose ?

- Non, ils doivent se débrouiller seuls. Ils passent cet examen pour montrer qu'ils sont capables de travailler en équipe, de prendre des décisions et de mener une mission à bien. Ma présence fausserait trop les données. Si je reste avec eux ils voudront se reposer sur moi et évidemment, ils réussiront sans problème cette épreuve. Mais je ne leur rendrais pas service en faisant ça.

- Très juste ... bon, on fait quoi en attendant ?

- On va manger un morceau d'abord, on verra plus tard pour la suite. »

12h. Je me dirige donc chez Ichiraku pour savourer un repas bien mérité. Sept ou huit bols devraient suffire pour oublier cette première corvée et ne pas trop penser à la suivante. Sur le chemin, je décide d'aller jeter un rapide coup d'œil du côté de mon Yue-clone pour voir ce qu'il en est avec Mamie Tsunade. Je concentre mon esprit sur ses ondes et le supplante peu à peu pour prendre le contrôle de ses sens.

**

Nous sommes dans le bureau de l'Hokage, comme toujours, et Tsunade-baachan est là, en pleine conversation avec ... la team 7 ! Mon cœur fait un bond lorsque j'aperçois Sasuke qui est vraisemblablement parvenu à sortir de son lit.

- Sasuke, Sakura m'a dit que tu ne te sentais pas bien ce matin. Ça va mieux ?

- Très bien, merci, marmonne Sasuke de son habituel ton indifférent.

- Tu es sûr ? Insiste Sakura. Je trouve pourtant que tu marches d'une drôle de façon.

- J'te dis que ça va, répond vivement Sasuke alors qu'une coloration rouge carrément démente commence à apparaître discrètement sur ses oreilles et qu'il lance un furtif regard noir vers mon clone.

Sakura reporte alors immédiatement son attention vers la Godaime, bien consciente que Sasuke ne souhaite pas le moins du monde poursuivre cette discussion. Je me déconnecte de mon clone en toute discrétion en essayant tant bien que mal de réprimer un pouffement de rire. Décidément, mon mec est vraiment trop craquant lorsqu'il est embarrassé.

**

Chez Ichiraku, les bols défilent sur le comptoir. Après m'être rassasié, je quitte le restaurant pour aller bon gré mal gré devant l'entrée principale de la forêt de la mort. Le repos a été de courte durée, mais ça m'arrange car comme ça, je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir un quelconque visage familier. Avouons-le franchement, je n'avais aucune envie de répondre à un déluge de questions relatives à l'épreuve. Le vivre une fois c'est déjà l'angoisse, pas besoin de se taper ça une nouvelle fois avec des souvenirs. Je sais que je devrai y passer tôt ou tard, mais mieux vaut tard (voire jamais) que tôt.

Devant les grilles, il n'y a que deux équipes déjà présentes. Je passe devant les ninjas sans les regarder, mais eux ne me quittent pas des yeux et me fixent même avec une certaine appréhension. Ma brève démonstration de force avant l'examen semble avoir eu ses petits effets. Je me pose nonchalamment au pied d'un arbre et regarde les nuages pour passer le temps. Perdre mes yeux dans l'infini du ciel m'a toujours apaisé, mais d'autant plus aujourd'hui que l'image de Sasuke apparaît dans les profondeurs de cette étendue bleue. Les quelques secondes où j'ai pu le voir dans le bureau tout à l'heure ont suffit à recharger mes batteries pour me lancer dans la deuxième épreuve.

14h40. Tous les rescapés du test écrit sont réunis. La tension redevient peu à peu aussi palpable que ce matin à l'Académie. À quelques pas de moi se trouvent les trois Genin que j'ai pris sous mon aile ce matin. La jeune Kunoichi aux cheveux châtains clairs et aux yeux noisettes qui s'appelle Midori. Puis Jushin, le jeune au bandana et enfin le troisième gamin aux cheveux noirs bouclés, Uryû. Non loin de nous, se tient la deuxième équipe de Konoha à avoir réussi et qui semble aussi tendue que leurs comparses. Et puis évidemment, quelques teams du pays de la Roche, de la Terre, de la Pluie (_Et bah ... __même les trois têtes brûlées sont passées ... s'ils se comportent pareillement dans la jungle que dans la salle d'exam', je ne sais pas s'ils vont survivre_) et d'autres villages cachés.

14h55. Nos parchemins nous ont été distribués sous la tente pour que les équipes concurrentes ne sachent pas qui possède lequel. Nous avons ensuite été conduits chacun devant une entrée et attendons à présent le feu vert pour pénétrer dans la forêt. Des bruits étranges s'échappent par moment de la végétation dense qui me fait face. Le Chuunin qui m'a accompagné me regarde, sourire en coin, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je flippe ... ou alors il sait peut-être que je vais passer là-dedans sans même lâcher une goutte de sueur. Difficile à dire. Moi je commence déjà à m'ennuyer ferme et réprime un bâillement tout en me grattant l'arrière de la tête. Se faisant, je sens Miroku dont l'esprit s'échauffe de plus en plus dans mon dos.

- Mais oui ma beauté, sois encore un peu patiente on va y aller, dis-je avec douceur en effleurant son manche du bout des doigts.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Me demande le Chuunin, les sourcils haussés par l'étonnement.

Je le regarde alors avec des yeux calmes mais chargés d'une once de sadisme, qui ne fait qu'accentuer son étonnement.

- Quel est le précédent record de cette épreuve ?

- Pardon ? ... Euh ... 1h37 je crois ... c'est resté ainsi depuis la participation de l'actuel Kazekage de Suna, me répond-t-il de plus en plus interloqué.

- Je vois ... c'est donc à Gaara que je vais ravir le titre, dis-je en souriant faiblement sans prêter attention au Chuunin qui semble ne plus suivre ce que je raconte.

15h. Enfin, une sonnerie retentissante se fait entendre. Le Chuunin ouvre la grille devant moi et j'entre dans le sous-bois en quelques pas à peine, les mains dans les poches. Une minute plus tard, les grilles sont hors de vue, je me retrouve totalement seul. Enfin ... sauf si l'on considère la présence de toutes les bestioles qui m'entourent et qui émettent des tas de petits bruits bizarres. Angoissants pour beaucoup, juste casse-pieds pour moi. Et maintenant, quelle stratégie adopter ? J'en ai imaginé une ou deux, ne reste plus qu'à choisir. La plus simple c'est encore celle-ci : repérer les énergies vitales les plus proches, aller les étaler, prendre le parchemin et partir pour la tour centrale. Une chance sur deux que le parchemin soit le bon, c'est plus que suffisant. Et puis si ça ne colle pas, je passerai au suivant.

Je repère trois présences vers l'ouest et me dirige rapidement vers elles. Le long du chemin, je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser avec plus ou moins de nostalgie à ma dernière fois dans cette forêt lugubre. Dévoré par un serpent, confronté à Orochimaru, Sasuke terrassé par la marque maudite, puis ce combat contre les ninjas d'Oto. Sakura avait fait preuve d'un sacré courage à ce moment-là, mais je n'avais rien pu en voir vu que j'ai été inconscient tout le temps. Tout ça me semble à des années lumières maintenant. Tant de choses sont arrivées depuis ... et tant de choses restent encore à venir.

Je soupire d'ennui en bondissant depuis un arbre pour apparaître d'un coup devant trois Genin qui ne m'avaient même pas senti venir. Ils sursautent et se mettent en posture de combat, tandis que je me redresse lentement pour leur faire face. Ils viennent du pays de la foudre ... peu importe.

- Alors les gars, dis-je en me grattant la tête tout en les regardant de mon air profondément ennuyé dont je n'arrive pas à me défaire. On gagnerait du temps si vous me disiez quel parchemin vous avez ... il me faudrait celui du ciel.

- Donc ... ça veut dire que tu as celui de la Terre ? Dit l'un des trois en souriant d'un air narquois. Imbécile ! Si tu avais fermé ta gueule t'aurais encore pu t'en sortir sans dommage, mais là ... on va devoir t'éclater pour te le prendre ! Clame-t-il en sortant plusieurs kunai de sa pochette.

- Bon ... vous avez bien celui du ciel, bonne pioche ! Dis-je en m'étirant.

- Non ... c'est nous qui avons fait une bonne pioche, me répond le ninja de la foudre en souriant encore plus largement. Rika ! On y va !

Je vois alors la dénommée Rika s'élancer vers moi tandis que les deux autres me contournent par les côtés. L'un sort un long bâton métallique qui se met à briller sous l'intensité du courant électrique qui le parcourt tandis que l'autre s'apprête à me lancer ses kunai eux aussi chargés d'électricité. Devant moi, la jeune fille forme des signes à une vitesse folle puis s'écrie soudain :

- _**Raïton ! Shitai no Kyûshû ! **_(_Attraction des corps_)

Une boule bleue apparaît alors et fonce vers moi. Je souris. Bonne stratégie, mais prévisible. Je me laisse frapper de plein fouet par cette boule d'énergie. Mon corps luit une seconde, mais je ne bronche toujours pas.

- Pauvre abruti ! S'exclame le ninja. Ton corps est devenu un aimant géant maintenant. Tu ne pourras plus nous échapper !

Les deux ninjas qui m'avaient contourné m'attaquent chacun sur un flan. Les kunai volent vers moi tandis que le bâton chargé d'électricité est sur le point de s'abattre sur ma tête. Je peux voir la lueur de victoire qui brille dans leurs yeux, convaincus que leur assaut va réussir. Il le devrait en effet. Avec un corps aimanté, quoi que je tente, les kunai me transperceront, attirés par la charge que je porte. Une fois blessé, je n'aurai aucun moyen d'empêcher le deuxième ninja de m'envoyer une violente décharge dans le crâne, ce qui devrait me faire perdre conscience dans la seconde. Enfin ... c'est ce qui devrait logiquement arriver. Sauf qu'ils ne sont pas tombés sur la bonne cible.

Au moment où ils se sont lancés, persuadés de leur supériorité, ils ne m'ont pas vu sourire. Repensant à une scène survenue il y a peu de temps dans un village à un jour de marche d'ici ... l'histoire semble être faite pour se répéter. S'ils ne m'ont pas vu sourire, ils ne m'ont pas vu remuer les lèvres, ni entendu prononcer ces mots.

- _**Kinkoujutsu ! Sakasa Soryûshi ! **_(_Particule élémentaire renversée_)

Leurs yeux s'écarquillent d'étonnement. Ils semblent avoir compris qu'ils m'avaient enterré trop tôt. Au lieu de m'atteindre, les kunai ont suivi le chemin inverse et sont retournés en direction de leur propriétaire qui a réagi juste à temps pour les éviter. Le bâton du deuxième a stoppé sa course dans ma main, continuant de crépiter furieusement sans que rien ne m'arrive. Quant à la jeune Kunoichi, elle reste figée devant moi qui n'ai pourtant pas bougé d'un millimètre.

- Nan mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait connard ?! Crie le ninja aux kunai tandis que son équipier s'apprête à me lancer un coup de pied pour me faire lâcher prise.

- _**Raïton ! Chidori Nagashi !**_

Sasuke en tomberait à la renverse s'il me voyait utiliser sa technique. Mais il faut bien avouer que dans les combats au corps à corps, c'est un jutsu très efficace. Un courant électrique violent s'échappe de tout mon corps, remontant l'arme de métal du deuxième ninja qui se retrouve alors propulsé à terre en hurlant de douleur. Oui ... vraiment efficace.

- Tokane ! S'exclame le premier assaillant en fonçant de nouveau vers moi.

Utilisant ma vitesse de déplacement fulgurante, je m'élance à sa rencontre, saisis son bras droit en lui tordant dans le dos lorsque je passe derrière lui, puis je lui fauche les pieds et le plaque au sol. Je l'immobilise ensuite en posant mon genou entre ses deux omoplates et attrape ma Miroku pour en planter la lame à deux centimètres de sa tête, juste devant ses yeux. Une seconde à peine s'est écoulée.

Tokane et Rika n'ont même pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui s'est passé. Ils sont tous les deux encore statufiés et regardent avec terreur leur équipier que je tiens à ma merci. Le jeune homme commence à trembler légèrement, ses yeux louchant sur la lame noire menaçante qui s'est abattue dans un fracas épouvantable, fendant le sol devant son crâne. Une aura noire s'étend tel un voile sur le métal de mon épée. Elle se gorge de la frayeur de sa proie, ce qui ne fait qu'accentuer son désir de sang. Malheureusement pour elle, ces gamins ne sont que mes adversaires, pas mes ennemis. Il ne faudra pas que je tarde trop à lui trouver un ou deux corps à trancher sans quoi je ne pourrai bientôt plus retenir ses pulsions. Mais quelque chose me dit que d'ici peu, elle en aura plus qu'elle ne pourrait jamais en rêver.

- Bien, commence-je de mon ton calme et indifférent. Maintenant, on va peut-être pouvoir finir ça sans heurt. Je ne désire pas vous blesser. Donnez-moi votre parchemin et je vous laisserai partir.

- Ja... jamais ! S'écrie le jeune homme. On est des ninjas, on ne capitulera pas !

- Shugure arrête ... tu vois bien qu'on ne peut rien contre lui, dit alors la Kunoichi en se redressant avec difficulté.

- Rika non ! Lui lance le dénommé Shugure en essayant de se libérer de mon emprise.

J'intensifie alors la force de mon chakra, le clouant encore plus au sol tandis qu'il réprime un gémissement de douleur. En contact direct avec son corps, mon énergie le frappe de plein fouet, comme s'il était en train de se faire enfoncer sous terre.

- Non lâchez-le je vous en prie ! Dit Rika en regardant son coéquipier avec inquiétude. Tokane ! Donne-le lui ! Ordonne-t-elle à l'autre jeune homme qui s'est lui aussi relevé, les jambes tremblantes.

Tokane acquiesce d'un signe de tête et, plongeant une main dans sa sacoche, il en ressort un parchemin blanc estampillé du Kanji du ciel. Il s'avance alors vers moi et le dépose à deux mètres de là où je retiens toujours Shugure puis se recule lentement en ne me quittant pas des yeux.

- Vous n'avez pas eu de chance en tombant sur moi. Mais votre équipe est forte et soudée. La prochaine fois sans aucun doute, vous irez jusqu'au bout, dis-je en souriant faiblement tandis que les trois écarquillent les yeux, se demandant sûrement pourquoi je leur dis une telle chose.

La seconde suivante, je disparais de leur vue, emportant le parchemin avec moi. Des ninjas prometteurs à n'en pas douter. Assez réfléchis, bonne coordination dans l'équipe, une amitié, semble-t-il, assez forte ... ça me gêne un peu de les priver de ce qu'ils méritent. Contre d'autres que moi ils s'en seraient très bien sortis. C'est en partie pour cela que je ne voulais pas participer à cet examen. Mais il est trop tard pour reculer maintenant. Alors tant pis pour eux ...

Je saute de branche en branche sans ralentir une seconde. J'atteins assez rapidement la tour centrale. Le terrain est encore dégagé aux alentours. La plupart des équipes n'ont pas encore eu le temps d'arriver jusque là. Je me souviens de ce que nous avait expliqué cette enflure de Kabuto sur les stratégies employées par les différentes équipes au cours de cette épreuve. L'une d'entre elles consistait à placer des pièges autour de l'arrivée pour coincer les équipes qui viendraient afin d'en finir avec l'épreuve. Une façon comme une autre de trouver les parchemins qui les intéressent. Mais je suis le premier à parvenir ici. Bien que d'autres progressent aussi assez rapidement dans cette direction.

Je rentre dans le bâtiment, me retrouvant dans une petite pièce dont un des murs est recouvert de cette curieuse énigme qui nous avait assez interloqués la première fois. Sauf que cette fois-ci, je sais déjà quoi faire. J'ouvre les deux parchemins en même temps et les lance sur le sol. Un nuage de fumée, puis un visage familier apparaît.

- Tiens, Kakashi, c'est vous qui vous en chargez cette année ? Dis-je en souriant à mon interlocuteur.

- En effet, mais je ne pensais pas être appelé si tôt. Tu as pulvérisé le précédent record de Gaara. 35 minutes à peine ... c'est vraiment épatant. Jamais personne n'a été capable d'un exploit pareil. Tout le monde va parler de toi Naruto.

- Si ça peut leur faire plaisir. Et pour la suite du programme ?

- Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de te réexpliquer toute la symbolique qui se cache derrière la terre et le ciel ?

- Le corps et l'esprit d'un ninja ... non, je sais. J'en sais même plus à ce sujet que n'importe qui ici, dis-je en le regardant d'un air aussi amusé que mystérieux.

- Pour ça, je te fais confiance. Enfin quoi qu'il en soit, tu vas devoir patienter dans la tour jusqu'à la fin de l'examen. J'en suis désolé. Mais il faut attendre que tous ceux qui passeront le cap de la deuxième épreuve soient réunis entre ces murs. Je te dirais bien de profiter de ce temps pour te reposer mais ...

- Je n'en ai absolument pas besoin ... quelle perte de temps. Je ne peux vraiment pas retourner au village en attendant ?

- Les règles sont ainsi faites, je suis navré. La dernière fois, Kiba, Hinata et Shino sont arrivés dans les premiers et eux aussi ont dû attendre les autres. Je sais que 48h c'est long, mais on n'y peut rien. Ne t'en fais pas, il y a tout le confort ici.

Je pousse un soupir agacé tandis qu'il me fait un petit signe de la main et disparaît la seconde d'après. Je vais devoir poireauter pendant 48h ... formidable. Que vais-je faire maintenant ?

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Bon, va falloir faire comme Naruto et trouver de quoi s'occuper pour les prochaines 48h. On va donc passer un petit chapitre de transition bien sympatoche (enfin j'espère) avec le 36 "Projections...", publié le mercredi 17 Juin.

Ciao !


	37. Projections

**Auteur :** Lonely Seira

**Titre :** Le temps d'une vie

**Genre :** Romance/Yaoi/UA/OOC

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Naru/Sasu (Autres couples secondaires)

**Disclaimer : **Naruto et ses petits camarades du manga portant le même nom sont la propriété entière et exclusive du divin _Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**Chapitre 37 : Projections...**

Je tourne en rond dans les couloirs depuis une heure. Tout se ressemble dans cette tour. Dans quelques heures, il va commencer à faire sombre et un silence de mort règne déjà dans les profondeurs de ce bâtiment grisâtre. Mais bon ... ce n'est pas comme si j'étais seul.

« Dis voir gamin, c'était plutôt ... électrique ce combat !

- Comme tu dis. D'ailleurs, je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé en plan pour le coup mais je n'ai pas l'impression que je vais avoir l'occasion de te faire participer des masses.

- Bah ... je m'en suis douté. Toi tout seul c'est déjà carrément trop alors avec moi en plus, ils ne survivraient pas.

- Galère quand même. Une deuxième épreuve bien vite torchée ... mais je me demande si je n'aurais pas mieux fait de prolonger un peu le plaisir. Devoir attendre ici sans rien faire, je sens que ça va me rendre dingue.

- Si ça peut te rassurer ... tu vas pas être le seul à devenir maboul. Il n'y a pas que toi qui t'es habitué à vivre au cœur de l'action 24h sur 24.

- Non, ça ne me rassure pas du tout. Patienter est ce que je hais le plus, mais ça dépasse le stade de l'horreur quand je dois me farcir deux excités à l'humeur massacrante en plus de ça.

- Bah trouve quelque chose alors ... barre-toi d'ici discrètement et puis reviens quand ce sera l'heure.

- Tout le bâtiment est sous vidéo-surveillance. Proposition irrecevable.

- Vous les humains, vous êtes vraiment déprimants à souhait. Si tu ne veux pas te barrer d'ici, comment tu vas t'occuper en restant coincé entre quatre murs ?

- ... En méditant je pense. C'est encore la meilleure solution pour ne pas rester totalement ''enfermé'' ... enfin, au sens strict du terme.

- Moui ... c'est vrai que ça peut être intéressant. Mettre ce temps à profit pour voir comment les choses évoluent un peu plus loin.

- Par contre, va falloir que tu te taises pendant tout ce temps ... tu vas y arriver ?

- Pour qui tu m'prends ? Je suis quand même capable de rester tranquille quelques heures !

- Quelques heures oui ... mais que dirais-tu de 48h ?

- Quoi ?! Nan mais tu délires là ? Tu vas quand même pas méditer pendant deux jours ?

- Si, parce que ça va me prendre du temps. Je vais essayer la projection en plus de la détection.

- Ah oui ... vu comme ça en effet. Tu n'as jamais pu aller très loin jusque là, quelques mètres tout au plus.

- Et bien, c'est une très bonne occasion pour progresser. Bon, j'me trouve un coin tranquille et j'y vais alors silence s'il te plaît. »

Je vais m'installer dans une petite salle vers le sommet de la tour et m'assois en tailleur sur le sol gris et froid avant de commencer ma méditation. Cette fois-ci contrairement aux autres fois, je vais avoir besoin de bien plus de concentration et de puissance. Il ne s'agit plus seulement de ressentir ce qui se passe dans un rayon proche du village, mais plutôt d'aller au-delà même des frontières du Pays du feu. À terme, je vais tenter de dissocier mon esprit de mon corps, encore plus fortement que ce que j'ai fait lors du test écrit à l'Académie. Pendant le test j'ai poussé mon pouvoir vers mon esprit pour en éloigner mes sens, mais cette fois-ci, je vais éloigner ma pensée avec. Comment dire ... c'est comme si je faisais de moi un fantôme qui peut évoluer dans un endroit à des kilomètres de son corps. Une détection ne permet pas de toucher les choses mais une projection le peut.

Je joins mes deux index, mes pouces et mes auriculaires tout en repliant et croisant mes annulaires et majeurs. Je ferme les yeux et respire profondément pour détendre mon corps et vider mon esprit de toute pensée. La première étape n'est de fait, pas si difficile que ça à mettre en œuvre, bien qu'elle requiert une quantité d'énergie faramineuse. Il suffit d'y aller pas à pas, et lier les cinq sens aux cinq éléments, chacun trouvant son équilibre de l'autre côté. En faisant courir mes sens dans les bases sur lesquelles repose l'existence même de la Terre, je peux alors voir, sentir, goûter, toucher, écouter partout où je le désire. Mais il ne s'agit en fait que d'une simulation de contact dans l'esprit.

Je sens la puissance émaner lentement de mon âme et alimenter mon flux de chakra et mon reiatsu, conférant une puissance parfaitement équilibrée entre mon corps et mon esprit. Pour parvenir à ce que je souhaite, il faut que je donne de la puissance à mes capacités sensorielles pour qu'elles captent les informations, et aussi à mon esprit pour qu'il puisse les analyser et les comprendre. Enfin, je commence à voir affluer les images et les sensations. Tout est assez confus pour le moment. J'accentue encore ma concentration, puisant encore plus de puissance en moi.

Je vois le Pays de la pluie. Je peux sentir toutes les ondes négatives qui y résident. Je l'ai découvert au cours de mon voyage. C'est là que siège Pain, le dirigeant de l'Akatsuki. Je sais qu'en ce moment même, il prépare son offensive contre moi pour s'emparer de Kyuubi. Je l'ai toujours tenu à l'œil jusque là, bien que j'aie un peu relâché mon attention ces derniers jours. Pendant ces cinq années, lui et ses comparses se sont focalisés sur Hachibi. Ce jinchuuriki avait beaucoup d'alliés au Pays de la foudre mais l'Aka s'est quand même acharné sur lui parce que j'avais tout bonnement disparu de la circulation. C'était un avantage que je n'avais pas vraiment escompté au début. Je suis parti pour gagner en puissance et ramener Sasuke, parce que je me sentais perdu après la perte de Jiraiya, parce que j'ai découvert qu'à Konoha, on m'avait menti sur mes origines. Et puis voilà que grâce à tout ça, je me suis retrouvé protégé de l'Akatsuki qui, malgré son surprenant réseau d'information, a fini par perdre toute trace de moi.

Moi en revanche, je n'ai jamais perdu leurs traces. Pour cela, je peux remercier Ero-sennin qui m'a laissé de précieux renseignements. Notamment le lieu où se cachait leur quartier général. Voilà donc pourquoi j'en suis là maintenant. Étendant mes sens à des centaines de kilomètres d'ici pour arriver dans une ville austère, formée par un enchevêtrement de hautes bâtisses à l'aspect anguleux. Je sais que Pain s'y trouve, mais je ne suis jamais parvenu à le voir réellement. Ma vision se retrouve chaque fois bloquée à l'entrée de la plus haute construction du village. Le pouvoir de son Doujutsu à n'en pas douter. Le Rinnengan est une pupille redoutable d'après ce que j'en sais. Bien plus que ne le seront jamais le Sharingan ou le Byakugan. Après tout, le premier possesseur de cet œil n'est autre que le fondateur même du monde ninja. Ça en impose d'entrée de jeu.

Je ne peux rien voir de ce qui se trame dans ce mystérieux bâtiment, pourtant je sais qu'il y est encore. Je peux voir la jeune femme qui le seconde, droite et immobile sur le toit, attendant un ordre pour bouger. Si je ne savais pas son âme si noire et perturbée, je pourrais me laisser aller à croire que c'est une femme d'une douceur sans pareille. C'est ce qu'on pourrait imaginer en la voyant comme ça. Avec ses cheveux bleus remontés en un élégant chignon, sa silhouette fine que l'on devine sous la cape noire à nuages rouges, ses yeux froids qui semblent pouvoir tout transpercer. Pourtant la vérité est toute autre. J'ai déjà pu avoir un aperçu de ses pouvoirs, et ce n'est certainement pas quelqu'un que l'on peut se permettre de prendre à la légère. Konan ... une Kunoichi qui n'a de féminité que le corps.

Pain quant à lui, reste sans conteste le personnage le plus énigmatique qu'il m'ait été donné de ne pas rencontrer. Si ce n'est par les incursions de mes sens, je n'ai jamais pu m'approcher de lui à proprement parler. Il ne valait mieux pas de toute façon. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il prépare dans l'immédiat, mais je sais qu'il n'a pas encore fait son mouvement. Je le sentirai à coup sûr lorsqu'il se décidera. Les évènements se précipiteront dans très peu de temps. Mon souci va être de savoir comment protéger Konoha contre cette déferlante qui s'annonce, et surtout, comment empêcher Sasuke de finir blessé par ces bouleversements. Je sais qu'il y a de grandes chances pour qu'il soit affecté malheureusement, mais je ne parviens pas encore à trouver un moyen de l'éviter ... peut-être ne le pourrai-je pas.

Je voulais observer plus en détails les agissements de l'Aka, ayant commencé à diriger ma concentration vers l'énergie vitale de Kisame, Deidara, Zetsu et aussi de ce curieux Tobi qui cache de nombreux secrets. Mais je ne peux continuer, mes pensées ayant été irrémédiablement happées par mon envie de voir Sasuke. Le village de Konoha s'étend en dessous de moi, vivant, animé. Le temps s'est-il écoulé depuis mon entrée dans la tour centrale ? Je ne saurais le dire. Toute notion du temps devient obsolète lorsque je perds mes sens dans la terre comme ça. J'ai l'impression de voir les gens évoluer, vivre leur vie, parfois au ralenti, parfois en accéléré. Le quartier Uchiha, sombre, silencieux. La maison de Sasuke qui semble assoupie et aussi dénuée de vie que le reste du quartier. La chambre de mon brun ...

Je peux voir la forme de son corps se dessiner sous les draps. Il dort, paisiblement semble-t-il. Mais je le sens qui s'agite. Je voudrais tellement être auprès de lui. Sentir sa peau sous mes doigts ... mes doigts, que je tente de rapprocher de son visage. J'ai presque l'impression d'être réellement présent dans la pièce. Je force davantage l'équilibre vers mon esprit, poussé par mon désir dévorant. Je veux sa chaleur contre moi, ses cheveux sous ma main, ses lèvres ... contre les miennes. Je me tiens au dessus de lui, je m'approche encore, au point que j'aie la sensation de pouvoir m'asseoir sur ce lit. Je me penche encore, passant avec délicatesse ma main sur sa joue. Il frémit et puis ...

- Naruto ! S'exclame-t-il en se réveillant en sursaut.

Je me recule et le regarde, les yeux écarquillés. A-t-il senti ma présence ? Je croyais pourtant cela impossible, n'ayant étendu que mes sens jusqu'à lui, pourtant je le vois bien. Je vois bien qu'il paraît troublé, regardant avec insistance autour de lui comme s'il cherchait quelque chose dans les ténèbres de sa chambre ... comme s'il _me _cherchait dans ces ténèbres. Je n'avais que l'impression d'être présent à ses côtés, peut-être le suis-je vraiment ? Je n'étais jamais parvenu à un tel accomplissement dans ce jutsu de projection qu'il m'a fallu des années pour maîtriser au stade du déplacement sur quelques mètres. Mais force est de constater que je suis vraiment allé au-delà.

Je m'approche une nouvelle fois, effleurant sa joue avec délicatesse. Il ferme les yeux, approchant lui aussi sa main de son visage comme s'il voulait saisir mes doigts, mais il rouvre les paupières, le regard étonné et perdu lorsque sa main entre en contact avec sa propre peau. Il semble ne pas comprendre. Évidemment, comment le pourrait-il ? Il sent ma présence à ses côtés, il me sent le toucher, mais lui-même ne peut ni me voir ni me toucher. Sa perception n'est pas assez aiguisée pour qu'il puisse prendre réellement conscience que je suis là. Il doit se dire qu'il n'a fait que rêver. Après tout, il vient à peine de se réveiller. Je suis content d'être là, mais triste qu'il n'en sache rien. Alors je préfère le laisser et m'apprête à repartir, lorsque ...

- Naruto ... tu es là n'est-ce pas ? Demande-t-il dans un faible chuchotement.

Je me fige net ... il le sait. Il sait que je suis ici. Je me dirige vers lui d'un pas lent et me rassois une nouvelle fois près de lui, lui faisant face et le regardant avec des yeux profondément amoureux.

- _Je suis là Sasuke._

J'ai eu l'impression de parler, mais aucun son n'est sorti de ma bouche ... bien sûr, puisque ma bouche est à un kilomètre d'ici dans un bâtiment sombre au milieu d'une jungle humide.

- Je ... sens que tu es là ... mais je ne peux pas te voir. Si tu me voyais comme ça ... tu me prendrais pour un fou. Parce que peut-être que je ne fais que rêver tout ça ...

- _Non tu n'es pas en train de rêver, _tente-je de lui dire alors qu'il s'interrompt, baissant la tête et soupirant tristement avant de reprendre.

- Mais je m'en fous ... tu me manques Naruto. Et je sais que je n'ai plus que quelques heures à attendre avant que tu ne me rejoignes alors ... bonne nuit, finit-il en souriant faiblement avant de se rallonger sous ses couvertures.

-_ Bonne nuit, _dis-je à mon tour alors que quelques minutes plus tard, je peux entendre le son lent et régulier de son souffle.

Je le contemple encore quelques instants, puis m'éloigne de nouveau. Cet instant avec lui fut assez bref, mais pourtant incroyablement intense. Il m'a senti et m'a parlé, presque comme si j'avais été là en chair et en os. Quelle sensation vraiment étrange. Lui-même a dû se trouver très bizarre. Il faudra sûrement que je le lui explique lorsqu'on se verra. Alors que je m'éloigne de lui, j'ai subitement l'impression de sentir quelque chose de plus étrange encore. Je me concentre sur cette sensation, mais plus je tente de m'en rapprocher, plus elle semble m'échapper. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être ? On dirait que c'est puissant, vibrant ... quelque chose que je n'avais encore jamais ressenti. Je sens que ça s'éloigne, mais en même temps, je me sens fortement attiré.

Puis une lueur et un son au loin qui retiennent aussi mon attention. Le bruit se fait de plus en plus clair ... je le connais, je l'ai déjà entendu très souvent. C'est ...

« Hey moustique ! Reviens parmi nous là, tu me fais flipper !

- ... Kyuubi ?!

- Bah oui ... qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te demander ça ! Pourquoi tu m'as interrompu comme ça ?!

- T'énerve pas ! Ça fait plus d'une heure que je t'appelle sans arrêt ... j'avais l'impression que ton esprit avait déserté. Et plus ça allait plus je sentais ta puissance monter. J'ai trouvé ça assez effrayant.

- Comment ça effrayant ?

- Bah ... ouvre les yeux et regarde. »

Ne comprenant pas de quoi le Kitsune me parle, je refocalise tout mon esprit dans mon corps et replace mon équilibre avant de relâcher totalement la tension. Je me sens un peu épuisé mais satisfait de cette expérience. Je prends une profonde inspiration et ouvre enfin les yeux, ébloui par une lumière aveuglante. Je vois des ombres se dessiner devant moi et relève la tête pour plonger dans les yeux furieux d'une Kunoichi.

- Oups ...

- Bon sang Naruto ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? S'exclame Anko, accompagnée de deux Anbu, et qui me dévisagent apparemment tous avec étonnement et inquiétude (_Je dis ''apparemment'' parce que je ne peux bien sûr pas voir le visage des Anbu_).

- Euh ... comment ça ? Demande-je un peu interloqué.

- Quoi ''Comment ça'' ? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais ici ? Il y a une heure, le bâtiment a commencé à trembler et quand on a cherché l'origine de ces vibrations carrément démentes on t'a trouvé seul ici, baignant au milieu d'ondes de chakra si puissantes qu'on n'a même pas pu t'approcher ! Non mais regarde un peu l'état de la pièce !

Je jette un rapide coup d'œil autour de moi et découvre l'ampleur des dégâts. Les murs sont fissurés, des craquelures courent sur le sol, les vitres ont volé en éclats, les ampoules au plafond ont littéralement explosé et posée devant moi, ma Miroku qui a ressenti cette libération de puissance, laisse échapper un grondement sourd en se recouvrant du même voile sombre que lors de ma petite confrontation avec les Genin. Je pose immédiatement ma main sur elle pour la calmer. Je la saisis ensuite et me redresse pour faire face à mes trois interlocuteurs.

- Je suis désolé, dis-je enfin. Je me suis un peu trop laissé emporter par ma méditation j'ai l'impression.

- Méditation ? Répète Anko en m'interrogeant encore plus du regard, haussant les sourcils sous ses cheveux châtains.

- Trop long à expliquer. Mais il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter ... j'essayais juste de trouver un moyen pour passer le temps avant de pouvoir quitter cet endroit.

- ... Et bah justement, tu es en retard. Tout le monde s'est déjà réuni dans la salle des préliminaires pour le tirage au sort de la troisième épreuve. C'est quand on se demandait où tu étais que tout s'est mis à trembler, me répond Anko en me regardant toujours avec insistance.

- Parfait, donc il n'y a plus qu'à y aller ! Je ne pensais pas que 48h pouvaient passer si vite.

Je quitte alors la pièce en souriant d'un air décontracté, mais je vois bien que les trois autres se posent encore de sérieuses questions à mon sujet. Je parcours les couloirs pour descendre dans la grande salle, suivi d'Anko et des Anbu qui ne me lâchent pas des yeux.

« Dis voir Kyuu ... c'était effrayant à ce point ?

- Bah un peu quand même. Je n'ai pas trop compris d'ailleurs. Pendant les premières 24h c'était tout à fait normal, puis ensuite, j'ai senti que ton esprit commençait à sacrément s'éloigner, surtout pendant la deuxième nuit. Au matin, tu as continué à t'éloigner légèrement ... puis c'est en début d'après-midi que ça a totalement dégénéré.

- Comment ça ?

- Je ne sais pas exactement, mais j'ai eu l'impression que tu faisais déferler toute ta puissance en toi ... enfin une bonne partie du moins. Mais par moment, ton énergie avait quelque chose de différent ... comme ... une alliance quasi parfaite de reiatsu et de chakra mais avec quelque chose en plus.

- Je vois ... si j'ai bien suivi, ça devait être lorsque j'ai ressenti ce truc étrange alors que je revenais de chez Sasuke. J'ai réussi à me projeter jusque là-bas.

- Ouah, c'est plutôt loin pour une projection !

- Plutôt oui ... c'est sur le chemin du retour que j'ai été attiré par une sensation inhabituelle ... mais je n'ai pas réussi à déterminer ce que c'était.

- Enfin quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai dû utiliser pas mal de puissance moi aussi pour pouvoir faire en sorte que ma voix t'atteigne.

- Merci pour ça ... sinon je ne sais pas jusqu'où j'aurais pu être entraîné.

- Aucune idée, mais on a d'autres chiens à fouetter pour le moment.

- Oui, comme tu dis ... »

J'atteins enfin les grandes portes de la salle des préliminaires et les pousse d'un coup avant d'entrer. Toutes les personnes présentes se retournent vers moi, me fixant avec un étonnement plus ou moins prononcé.

- Tu es en retard Naruto ! Dit l'Hokage d'une voix forte.

- Désolé, j'ai oublié l'heure, réponds-je avec désinvolture alors que je lève les yeux vers elle pour croiser son regard furieux.

Elle se tient sur la passerelle en haut à gauche des tableaux d'affichage. À ses côtés, mon Yue-clone, Gaara qui me regarde avec un petit sourire en coin, Temari et Kankuro. Au centre de la pièce, trois équipes de Genin. Le second examen a été une sacré hécatombe j'ai l'impression. Arrivant à leur niveau, j'adresse un petit signe de main à Genma, venu nous parler de la troisième épreuve. Il me répond d'un hochement de tête. Les ninjas à côté de moi me lancent tous des regards étonnés par intermittence. Il faut dire aussi que j'ai de quoi surprendre. Pas une seule égratignure ni tache quelconque sur mes vêtements impeccables alors qu'eux-mêmes sont dans un état passablement lamentable. Ils ont vraiment l'air d'en avoir chié pendant deux jours. La concurrence a dû être sévère.

Genma commence alors à parler, mais je préfère reporter mon attention vers les deux Kage. Je vois arriver Anko juste derrière Mamie Tsunade et lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. L'Hokage me lance alors un furtif regard, haussant un sourcil, ce qui m'indique que la Kunoichi a dû lui raconter ce qui s'était passé avec moi. Peu importe. Je reprends mes esprits au moment où Genma semble finir son petit discours sur nos combats dans l'arène. Je n'ai pas écouté un mot de ce qu'il a raconté, me contentant de m'avancer lorsqu'il demande à chacun des finalistes de venir tirer un numéro pour désigner l'ordre de passage. Je regarde mon papier et pousse un profond soupir : n°1 ... je vais encore devoir me farcir l'ouverture du bal.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Voilà pour ce mercredi. Comme d'hab, soyez pas rapaces sur les reviews ... petit rappel qui n'est en rien adressé à mes habituées que je salue chaleureusement au passage !

Dimanche 21 Juin, chapitre 38 "Préparation..." pour fêter l'arrivée de l'été (même si on s'y croirait déjà !). Pensez à la crème solaire !^^


	38. Préparation

**Auteur :** Lonely Seira

**Titre :** Le temps d'une vie

**Genre :** Romance/Yaoi/UA/OOC

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Naru/Sasu (Autres couples secondaires)

**Disclaimer : **Naruto et ses petits camarades du manga portant le même nom sont la propriété entière et exclusive du divin _Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**Chapitre 38 : Préparation ...**

17h. Chacun ayant tiré son numéro, nous regardons le planning pour voir comment va s'organiser la chose. Les matchs commenceront demain matin dès 9h. Avec dix participants, donc neuf matchs, il vaut mieux commencer assez tôt. Les autres Genin ne vont pas avoir beaucoup de temps pour se remettre de leur excursion dans la jungle. Je les détaille d'ailleurs avec un peu plus d'intérêt qu'auparavant. Après tout, les personnes présentes ici sont celles qui ont les meilleures aptitudes et qui, par voie de conséquence, pourront être potentiellement divertissantes lors de mes combats.

Il reste donc trois équipes au complet. D'abord, une équipe du Pays du Vent qui paraît la moins mal en point de toutes. Elle est constituée de trois Genin d'une quinzaine d'années : Kioko, Kunoichi aux cheveux châtains clairs, coupe au carré droite, un katana court attaché à la ceinture dans son dos. Keiji, jeune homme aux cheveux gris pâles portant dans son dos un pantin ressemblant à celui de Kankuro. Rikyu, deuxième Shinobi de l'équipe portant ses cheveux rassemblés en une queue de cheval courte, et paré d'une série impressionnante de kunai et shuriken fixés sur un harnais en cuir qui entoure son torse et son dos.

Deuxième équipe, les têtes brûlées du Pays de la pluie qui me dévisagent avec colère depuis que je suis arrivé. La grille de combat ne me met pas directement en combat contre eux, mais j'espère bien avoir l'occasion de les affronter. Troisième équipe, les trois gamins de Konoha. Mon premier adversaire sera d'ailleurs l'un d'entre eux : Midori, la jeune fille qui a fait une tête épouvantée lorsqu'elle a tiré le n°2 mais qui s'est vite reprise en me regardant avec un air déterminé. Je lui ai répondu par un sourire confiant, l'encourageant à ne pas craindre de se confronter à moi. Après tout, ce n'est pas la victoire qui assure notre réussite à l'examen, c'est la façon dont on se bat pendant nos matchs.

Une fois les ordres de passage établis, nous pouvons enfin quitter le bâtiment et retrouver la douceur de nos foyers ... ainsi que le confort d'une douche bien méritée pour certains. Mais c'était sans compter sur une intervention de l'Hokage qui m'a convoqué dans son bureau directement après la fin officielle de la deuxième épreuve. Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien me vouloir encore ? Elle voudra sûrement me parler du léger accident de méditation de tout à l'heure, mais il n'y avait quand même pas de quoi en faire une montagne, ce sont des choses qui peuvent arriver non ?

17h40. Je fonce à vive allure jusqu'au bureau de la vieille. Nous sommes tous partis presque en même temps de la tour et c'est en la quittant que je me suis fait intercepter par son Anbu, du coup je devrais y arriver bien avant elle. Et en effet, j'entre dans la pièce déserte et m'installe dans le fauteuil faisant face à son bureau en attendant que Mamie Tsunade rapplique.

18h. La Godaime entre d'un pas vif dans le bureau suivi de mon Yue-clone. Un petit jutsu d'isolement formé en vitesse, comme d'habitude, et nous pouvons enfin parler tranquillement.

- Vous vouliez me parler de quelque chose Tsunade-baachan ? Demande-je quasi d'entrée de jeu.

- Je pense que tu te doutes de quoi je voudrais qu'on parle ... Anko m'a relaté ton ''dérapage''. Si tu tiens tant à te faire remarquer, continue donc comme ça, me répond-t-elle sur un ton où transparaît une once de colère.

- C'était totalement involontaire. Je me suis laissé entraîner bien plus loin que je ne le voulais.

- C'est bien ça qui m'inquiète. Je ne voudrais pas que tu te ''laisses entraîner'' demain quand tu devras affronter les autres Genin.

- Ça n'arrivera pas vous le savez bien. Je n'ai aucunement l'intention d'utiliser ma puissance réelle dans l'arène.

- Il faudra pourtant que tu fasses un effort. Tu le sais Naruto, gagner ne suffit pas. Il va falloir que tu dévoiles un peu tes aptitudes. C'était d'ailleurs de ça que je voulais te parler avant qu'Anko ne m'informe de ta petite séance de méditation. Tu refuses ''d'assurer le spectacle'', comme tu dis, mais je crains que tu n'aies pas vraiment le choix.

- J'ai accepté de participer à l'examen selon certaines conditions. Vous avez déjà changé la donne en cours de route en me mettant en équipe pour la première épreuve, ne m'en demandez pas trop quand même.

- Naruto ... tu l'as vue n'est-ce pas ? La détermination de Midori ? Me demande-t-elle avec une soudaine gravité en plongeant son regard ambre dans mes prunelles azur.

- Bien sûr que je l'ai vue, réponds-je en fronçant les sourcils avec suspicion.

- Je connais cette jeune fille, elle est très douée. Et je pense qu'elle s'est bien rendue compte de qui tu étais lors du test écrit, pourtant elle va t'affronter sans trembler. Je te demande simplement de faire honneur à ça Naruto. Ce n'est pas la mort, si ?

Elle me regarde avec des yeux à moitié tristes. Il n'y a pas à tortiller, elle est vraiment extrêmement douée pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut. Comment Diable voulez-vous que je refuse sa demande alors qu'elle m'expose les choses de cette façon ?

- Vous êtes déloyale, lâche-je dans un soupir de capitulation en basculant la tête en arrière sur le dossier de mon fauteuil. C'est d'accord ... je ferai un effort parce que ce serait salaud de faire autrement mais vous devriez avoir honte !

- Je suis rongée de remords, affirme-t-elle sur un ton pourtant bien peu convaincant.

- Bah voyons, marmonne-je avant de quitter son bureau après l'avoir saluée tandis qu'elle affiche son habituel sourire de triomphe.

Alors que je sors du bâtiment, agacé de m'être fait avoir par cette vieille bique encore une fois, mais heureux de pouvoir enfin rentrer chez moi (_Sous-entendu chez Sasuke_), je suis de nouveau victime d'une interruption inopinée.

- Naruto-niichan ! Attends-moi !

- Ah tiens ... Konohamaru. Qu'est-ce tu fous là ?

- Bah ... j'ai appris que tu participais à l'exam' alors je voulais savoir comment ça se passait, me répond-t-il en affichant un radieux sourire.

- C'est parfait tant qu'on ne m'en parle pas, lui dis-je d'un air un peu douloureux. La partie la plus marrante va commencer demain, mais le fait que ce soit devant tout le monde me gave un peu.

- Pourquoi ça ? Tu vas cartonner à mort j'suis sûr.

- Mouais ... pas trop envie d'y penser pour le moment. Quoi qu'il en soit, on n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de causer la dernière fois. Tu me disais qu'il n'y avait rien de neuf dans ta vie à ce moment-là ... y'a du nouveau maintenant ? Par exemple, au niveau sentimental ? Demande-je avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Euh ... non ... pas vraiment ... enfin ... bon bah faut qu'je file moi j'ai encore pas mal de choses à faire, répond-t-il précipitamment avant de partir aussi vite qu'il n'est venu.

« Non mais quelle mouche le pique ce môme ?

- Laisse tomber boule de poils, je savais bien qu'il filerait en vitesse si j'abordais le sujet.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu verras bien ... »

Je reprends alors ma route en essayant autant que possible d'éviter tous les endroits où je suis susceptible de rencontrer du monde. J'atteins la maison de mon petit ami assez rapidement, mais tout est calme à l'intérieur, il n'est pas encore rentré. Je m'installe alors sur le canapé et attends patiemment qu'il finisse sa journée.

19h. J'entends la porte d'entrée, puis quelques bruits dans le vestibule. Une veste lâchée à terre, des chaussures balancées à la va-vite et un soupir las poussé par un Sasuke visiblement sur les rotules. Il entre ensuite dans le salon et me voit sur le canapé.

- Déjà là ? Me dit-il alors qu'un sourire vient illuminer son visage jusqu'alors fatigué.

- Bienvenue chez toi Sasu, dis-je en m'approchant de lui.

Je le regarde avec des yeux ardents, posant mes mains sur ses hanches pour le plaquer délicatement contre moi avant de l'embrasser. Il laisse tomber à terre le sac qu'il avait en main et passe ses deux bras autour de mon cou pour se hisser contre mon torse. Mes mains glissent alors jusqu'à ses fesses, puis l'attrapent sous les cuisses pour le soulever et lui faire écarter les jambes. Il serre ses cuisses autour de mes hanches, repliant les jambes, tandis que je me dirige vers le canapé pour m'y asseoir, lui à califourchon sur moi. Nous continuons à nous embrasser avec fougue pendant quelques minutes encore, nos corps suintant de désir comme si nous ne nous étions pas vus depuis des semaines. Enfin, nos lèvres se séparent dans un doux bruit de succion.

- Dis-moi Sasu, tout s'est bien passé pendant que j'étais absent ? Demande-je en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

- Pas mal oui. J'ai juste eu un peu de mal à marcher avant-hier, me répond-t-il en rougissant légèrement. Mais ça va mieux maintenant.

- Vraiment ? Demande-je alors en souriant avec gourmandise.

- Naruto, t'es irrécupérable, soupire-t-il en esquissant un petit sourire.

- Non ... simplement insatiable lorsqu'il s'agit de te goûter, susurre-je en approchant mon souffle brûlant de son oreille.

Ce faisant, je sens Sasuke frémir légèrement et commencer même à trembler sous ma bouche exploratrice qui papillonne dans son cou.

- Tu ... tu vas avoir une longue journée demain, tu devrais garder tes forces, me dit-il d'une voix assourdie par une excitation grandissante.

- J'en ai à revendre, murmure-je en respirant avec envie l'enivrant parfum de sa peau tout en y faisant courir ma langue sous un bref ronronnement de sa part.

- Alors disons que ... _je_ vais avoir une longue journée demain et que je vais devoir économiser mes forces, reprend-t-il d'une voix frémissante alors que mes mains caressent son dos sous son T-shirt et que je grignote toujours la peau de son cou en descendant vers son épaule.

- Tu es sûr ? Insiste-je d'une voix rauque et suave, en même temps qu'une de mes mains vient effleurer son entre-jambes, provoquant une brusque crispation dans le corps de mon brun.

- Mmh ... Na...Naruto, articule-t-il difficilement en se mordant le lèvre du bas. Je ... t'en prie ... ne me pousse pas à bout.

Je sors la tête de son cou et plonge mon regard dans le sien. Il a le rouge aux joues et respire un peu plus vite qu'à la normale. Son regard est humide de désir et je sais, je sens, qu'il voudrait plus, mais contrairement à moi, lui est capable d'être raisonnable.

- Naruto ... s'il te plaît, marmonne-t-il d'une petite voix. Attends au moins d'avoir fini l'examen.

- Ça veut dire qu'après l'exam' je pourrai faire tout ce que je veux ? Demande-je en souriant avec avidité.

Sasuke écarquille les yeux alors qu'une coloration incarnate plus prononcée envahit peu à peu tout son visage. Il détourne le regard d'un air un peu gêné, se mordillant la lèvre du bas avant de lâcher dans un faible chuchotement :

- Tout ... tout ce que tu veux.

Je passe une main sous son menton pour attirer son visage vers moi et alors qu'il semble toujours embarrassé, je vais de nouveau chercher sa langue pour un duel à ciel ouvert. Il pousse quelques gémissements vite étouffés dans ma bouche avant que je ne me décide à lâcher enfin mon emprise sur lui. Il se relève alors avec difficulté, le corps toujours légèrement tremblant, puis fonce prendre une douche que je suppose glacée, seul moyen de calmer le feu que j'ai allumé dans son corps.

Après un dîner assez silencieux, nous nous retrouvons allongés l'un contre l'autre dans son lit, comme toujours depuis que nous sommes ensembles. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il semble tout aussi incapable de dormir que moi, malgré la nuit qui progresse de plus en plus.

- Naruto ? Murmure-t-il, brisant le silence de la pièce plongée dans la pénombre.

- Quoi ?

- Je ... ça va peut-être te paraître bizarre ... mais en fait, la nuit dernière ... j'ai eu l'impression de sentir ta présence dans ma chambre.

- Oui, je suis venu te rendre visite pour m'assurer que tu dormais bien.

- Comment ?

- Ça s'appelle de la projection. Un jutsu que je réalise grâce à une méditation proche de la transe et qui me permet de momentanément séparer mon esprit de mon corps. Jusque là, je n'y étais parvenu que sur quelques mètres ... mais j'avais tellement envie de te voir que, sans m'en rendre compte, je suis allé plus loin cette fois-ci.

- ... Tu crois que je pourrais le faire moi aussi ?

- Avec de l'entraînement, sans aucun problème. Tu as déjà certaines capacités, je l'ai bien vu. Quand tu as senti que tu avais un de mes clones avec toi ou quand tu as perçu ma présence hier ... tout est lié à ça tu sais ?

- Oui, mais ça c'est uniquement parce que c'était toi. Sinon ...

- Tu pourras le faire Sasu, je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. Mais on en parlera plus tard, tu as besoin de dormir maintenant.

Il acquiesce d'un petit mouvement de tête en resserrant le contact de son corps contre le mien. Quelques minutes plus tard enfin, il s'abandonne à un sommeil réparateur bien mérité. Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre que le jour veuille bien montrer son nez.

7h30. Après un petit-déjeuner rapide, je quitte la demeure Uchiha pour faire un saut chez moi. Douche, changement de vêtements et une demi-heure plus tard, je me dirige vers l'arène, de même que de nombreuses autres personnes qui commencent lentement à remplir les gradins. Tous les Genin sont réunis dans une sorte d'anti-chambre dont la porte donne sur l'espace circulaire que délimitent les hauts murs de l'arène. Pour la troisième fois, une tension plus que palpable rend l'atmosphère de la pièce si pesante qu'on pourrait croire que la gravité a subi une perturbation à cet endroit précis. Les participants tournent en rond, se tortillent les doigts avec nervosité, tentent de se rassurer et de s'encourager les uns les autres ... moi je reste assis tranquillement dans un coin, attendant juste que le coup d'envoi soit donné.

8h40. Nous faisons notre entrée en ligne sous les applaudissements de la foule. Je suis le dernier à sortir de la petite pièce et dès mon apparition dans l'arène, je peux distinctement entendre les exhortations lancées par tous mes amis, venus me soutenir. Ils sont bien tous là : Ino qui s'agite et me fait de grands signes en tenant la main de Lee, qui me fait un clin d'œil avec sa pause ''nice guy''. Tenten avec un énorme bentô fait maison posé sur ses genoux et dans lequel Chôji se sert déjà sans retenue. Hinata pelotonnée contre Kiba et qui m'adresse un petit signe discret. Shino à côté de ses deux autres comparses et qui ne bronche pas d'un pouce. Sakura assise un peu plus haut qui me crie des encouragements à côté de Saï qui a dessiné une magnifique pancarte sur laquelle mon visage est crayonné avec talent et où on peut lire ''Naruto Hokage'' ... il aurait pu s'abstenir. Et puis enfin ... mon brun à moi, parfaitement stoïque et indifférent mais qui esquisse un faible sourire lorsque nos regards se croisent. Je le vois alors prononcer silencieusement des mots que je lis sur ses lèvres ''Bonne chance''. Je souris.

Nous sommes maintenant tous les dix alignés face au public. Devant nous se tient Genma qui nous donne les dernières consignes. Mais mon regard est toujours accroché à celui de Sasuke et, une fois n'est pas coutume, je n'écoute pas un mot de ce qu'il raconte. Quelques minutes plus tard, les autres Genin quittent l'arène, me laissant seul face à Midori qui semble mal à l'aise mais toujours aussi déterminée.

« Comment tu comptes t'y prendre face à cette gamine ? Si tu te bats contre elle, même sans y mettre de sérieux, elle ne va pas durer deux minutes.

- Il va falloir la jouer fine pour lui donner au moins une chance de montrer un peu ce qu'elle sait faire. Ceux des autres villages je m'en fiche comme de mes premières sandales, mais je peux au moins filer un coup de pouce aux Genin de Konoha.

- Ça va pas être de la tarte.

- Bah ... ça pimentera un peu la chose, c'est pas plus mal. »

Reportant toute mon attention vers mon adversaire, nous n'attendons plus que le signal de Genma pour nous lancer. La tension de nos corps est à son comble tandis qu'une euphorie incroyable submerge les gradins. Ma dernière fois dans cette arène avait été plutôt chaude, voyons ce qu'il en sera cette fois-ci.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Je sais que normalement il y a un mois d'attente entre la fin de la deuxième épreuve et le début de la troisième mais j'avoue qu'un tel laps de temps ne m'arrangeait pas du tout. Je demande humblement pardon aux puristes de l'univers Naruto pour cette entorse, en espérant que vous ne m'en teniez pas trop rigueur (spécial Mea Culpa pour Loli ... me crucifie pas stp !).

**/!\ A partir de maintenant, il n'y aura plus de publication le mercredi** **/!\**

En effet, pour cause d'une plus faible disponibilité de ma bêta et d'un surplus de travail de mon côté, les publications seront réduites à une par semaine.

Rendez-vous donc le Dimanche 28 Juin pour le chapitre 39 "Dans l'arène...".


	39. Dans l'arène

**Auteur :** Lonely Seira

**Titre :** Le temps d'une vie

**Genre :** Romance/Yaoi/UA/OOC

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Naru/Sasu (Autres couples secondaires)

**Disclaimer : **Naruto et ses petits camarades du manga portant le même nom sont la propriété entière et exclusive du divin _Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**Chapitre 39 : Dans l'arène ...**

L'agitation règne au-dessus de nos têtes, mais dans l'arène, le temps semble s'être figé. Midori me fixe, prête à s'élancer à tout moment. Face à elle, je me tiens parfaitement droit, main gauche dans une poche, bras droit tendu le long du corps. Une nouvelle fois, Miroku s'agite dans mon dos, attisée par l'aura combative que dégage la jeune Kunoichi. On dirait bien que cette gamine n'a pas froid aux yeux et j'aime ça. Ainsi, elle se montre digne de marcher dans les pas des autres Kunoichi qui l'ont précédée. À Konoha, la place des femmes parmi l'élite des ninjas n'est plus à démontrer depuis longtemps. Et je comprends pourquoi Mamie Tsunade m'a demandé de faire honneur à cette ferveur. Ce n'était pas tant pour me forcer à me bouger un peu que pour permettre à Midori de prouver sa valeur. (_Parfait petite, montre-moi un peu ce que tu as dans le ventre_ _!_).

Une seconde plus tard, Genma annonce le début du match. Il ne fallut pas plus longtemps pour que Midori ne réagisse, saisissant deux épées courtes jusqu'alors dissimulées dans ses bottes, et s'élançant vers moi avec souplesse. Refusant de faire usage de ma Miroku contre elle, je tends mes deux bras sur les côtés, actionnant d'un geste vif la sortie de longues griffes de métal qui surgissent hors de mes manchons, sur le dessus de mes poings. S'en suit alors un furieux combat de Taïjutsu qui s'apparente bien plus à un incroyable ballet. Les mouvements de Midori sont souples et rapides, je cale mes propres gestes sur les siens. Le métal de ses épées et celui de mes griffes s'entrechoquent avec fracas.

Elle répète ses assauts avec force. Nous alternons les attaques et les parades, assaillant l'autre chacun notre tour. Alors que je suis dans une phase offensive, elle prend appui sur mon bras gauche après avoir évité les lames qui se dirigeaient vers elle, puis se propulse dans les airs, tournoyant à une vitesse effarante au dessus de moi. Elle brandit ses épées dans ma direction, retombant vers ma tête et se servant de la force d'attraction terrestre pour donner plus de puissance à son geste. Je la bloque d'une main, coinçant ces deux lames entre mes griffes et, par un brusque crochet, je la rejette en arrière tout en la désarmant. Elle reprend son équilibre en plein vol, exécutant un salto, avant de se réceptionner avec souplesse en position accroupie. Ses épées sont expulsées loin sur ma droite et s'abattent au sol dans un faible tintement de métal. Je fais se rétracter mes griffes dans mes manchons. Il est temps de passer à l'étape suivante.

Sans se laisser déstabiliser par la perte de ses épées, Midori enchaîne avec le ninjutsu, joignant ses mains pour composer des signes à vive allure.

- _**Katon ! Shuiro Hana ! **_(_Fleur écarlate_)

Des dizaines de petites boules de feu apparaissent devant elle avant d'être propulsées vers moi par vagues successives. Je ne tente rien pour les éviter, lançant simplement un jutsu pour les contrer.

- _**Suiton ! Neptune no Namida ! **_(_Les larmes de Neptune_)

Je fais tourner ma main droite devant moi dans un geste souple, dessinant un être à queue de poisson et buste simili-humain possédant de longs cheveux bleus fluides dont s'échappent alors des gouttes aiguisées comme des aiguilles, qui vont transpercer les fleurs ardentes de Midori, créant des volutes de vapeurs entre nous deux lorsque feu et eau entrent en collision. La Kunoichi profite alors de l'écran de fumée ainsi formé pour ''disparaître'' de ma vue et ressurgir sur mon côté, lançant dans ma direction une série de Shuriken embrasés (_Petite dédicace au Housenka Uchiha ?_).

- _**Katon ! Ha Houno ! **_(_Flamme tranchante_)

Pour empêcher les lames de m'atteindre, je commence à tourbillonner sur moi même, projetant hors de mon corps mon Fûton poussé à son maximum, le laissant s'exprimer sous la forme d'un vent privé d'oxygène pour, d'une part éteindre les flammes, d'autre part repousser les Shuriken.

- _**Fûton ! Chissoku no kaiten ! **_(_Le tourbillon de la suffocation_)

Accentuant davantage la puissance de mon Fûton après avoir repoussé les Shuriken, des volutes bleutées se mettent à émaner de mon corps, toujours en mouvement de rotation à grande vitesse, craquelant le sol aux alentours et frappant Midori de plein fouet, qui se retrouve alors claquée contre la muraille de l'arène dans un cri de douleur étouffé. Technique librement inspirée du fameux Kaiten, le tourbillon divin des Hyuuga bien sûr. Si seulement je pouvais avoir le contrôle de mes Tenketsu comme eux, je n'aurais pas eu besoin de substituer mon chakra dévastateur par mon affinité Fûton, bien moins puissante. Seulement malgré tout ce que j'ai pu maîtriser jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je serai toujours à cent lieues derrière les Hyuuga pour ce qui est de sublimer tout le potentiel de mon réseau de chakra ... le Byakugan leur est réservé à mon plus grand regret.

Je fais cesser mon jutsu, me retrouvant de nouveau immobile, le regard fixé sur la Kunoichi qui se redresse à grand peine, et mon corps toujours vibrant d'une énergie monstrueuse. Le sol tremble légèrement à mes pieds, faisant se percuter de petits cailloux qui finissent ensuite par éclater sous la puissance que je dégage. Malgré ce combat déjà bien entamé, pas le moindre signe de fatigue ou d'une quelconque agitation ne transparaît en moi. Je suis toujours droit et calme, presque détendu. Devant moi, Midori se relève, toujours désireuse d'en découdre apparemment. Elle s'élance vers moi encore une fois tentant un autre jutsu de feu.

- _**Katon ! Uzûzu Kokyû ! **_(_Le souffle brûlant_)

Elle crache alors une gerbe de feu bien moins impressionnante que ne le serait la fameuse technique Gokakyû des Uchiha, mais assez pour blesser un adversaire plus faible. Je souris légèrement. Il est maintenant l'heure du final je crois.

- _**Fûton ! Tatsumaki no jutsu ! **_(_Jutsu de la tornade_)

Je fais sortir un vent violent au niveau de ma main droite et en la faisant tourner autour du jet brûlant que j'esquive avec facilité, j'augmente considérablement la puissance initiale des flammes, créant un cercle de feu autour de moi dans un mouvement souple, que je finis par attiser en un brasier gigantesque qui s'échappe en tournoyant vers les ciel, remplissant une bonne partie de l'espace dans l'arène.

- _**Katon ! Akuma no En'chuu ! **_(_La colonne du Diable_).

Je me retrouve au cœur d'un cyclone embrasé qui ne cesse de grossir alors que je l'alimente par action conjointe de mon chakra et de mon affinité Katon qui vient remplacer mon Fûton au pied levé afin d'accentuer la puissance ravageuse des flammes. Je peux deviner face à moi, la frayeur de Midori face au mur ardent que j'ai créé à partir de son jutsu de puissance moyenne. Je tends ensuite les deux bras à la perpendiculaire de mon corps, pour faire s'éteindre le gigantesque brasier à partir de la base, faisant s'évaporer les flammes dans un grondement puissant, proche d'un rugissement animal. Le calme revient alors dans le stade. Le silence provoqué par la stupeur de tous est bientôt brisé pour laisser place à de puissantes exclamations enthousiastes et sifflements en provenance des gradins.

Midori tremble un instant et tombe à genoux, ses yeux écarquillés toujours fixés sur moi. Puis, baissant la tête, elle se met à rire légèrement avant de se redresser en souriant.

- Non ... je n'ai décidément pas la moindre chance face à vous. Quelle que soit la technique que je choisirai, vous saurez la contrer alors mieux vaut que j'abandonne tant que j'ai encore assez de chakra pour tenir debout.

Je lui souris et m'approche d'elle pour lui tendre la main. Elle la saisit et se relève assez péniblement en dépoussiérant un peu ses vêtements.

- Vainqueur, Uzumaki Naruto ! Annonce alors Genma.

Les applaudissements de la foule s'élèvent dans un fracas incroyable qui se répercute entre les murs courbes de l'arène. Les spectateurs semblent avoir grandement apprécié le spectacle. Je salue la foule d'un geste de la main, invitant Midori à en faire de même. Je vois une petit larme glisser le long de sa joue, qu'elle s'empresse d'essuyer.

- Tu n'as pas à être déçue, lui dis-je alors. C'était un très beau combat.

- Je ne suis pas déçue, je suis contente que vous m'ayez laissée montrer ce que je sais faire. Vous auriez pu en finir bien plus tôt.

Je lui souris largement tandis que nous retournons tous deux dans l'anti-chambre, montant ensuite sur le balcon d'observation où attendent tous les autres Genin. Midori y est accueillie avec ferveur par ses coéquipiers, tandis que je les laisse entre eux, allant m'adosser contre un mur un peu plus loin pour assister aux autres combats. Pour une entrée en matière, c'était plutôt pas mal.

Les combats se succèdent, chacun faisant preuve de son talent. Le deuxième ayant fait s'opposer Keiji, du Pays du Vent, au leader des têtes brûlées du Pays de la Pluie, Hiro. Ce dernier remporte la victoire, il sera donc mon prochain adversaire. Troisième duel : Shine, Kunoichi de la Pluie contre Kioko, Kunoichi du vent. Victoire de Kioko. Quatrième combat : Jushin de Konoha contre Kamura de la Pluie. Victoire de Jushin. Cinquième combat Uryû de Konoha contre Rikyu du Vent. Victoire de Rikyu.

14h. Après une pause déjeuner d'une heure et demi, me voilà de nouveau dans la fosse aux lions pour mon deuxième combat. Face à moi, Hiro qui sait apparemment aussi bien se battre qu'il sait provoquer l'agacement des gens. Rien que de le voir ça m'énerve. Il me dévisage avec un petit air hautain et un sourire narquois ... le seul au monde qui ait le droit de me sortir ce genre de sourire c'est mon Sasu alors je ne vais pas me gêner pour faire en sorte que cette tache ravale cette expression arrogante vite fait. Et puis à croire qu'il est totalement maso sur les bords ce gars ! Il sait parfaitement de quoi je suis capable et pourtant, il continue à me provoquer en me jetant ce regard dédaigneux. Lui il va morfler sévère ! Si dans mon précédent combat, j'avais à cœur de faire durer le suspense pour permettre à Midori de dévoiler ses aptitudes, avec lui, je n'ai absolument pas besoin de me fouler.

Le coup d'envoi est donné, mais je ne compte même pas le laisser esquisser la moindre attaque. Utilisant ma vitesse à son apogée, je réalise deux jutsu dans la foulée.

- _**Môkuton ! Kumo no Hokaku ! **_(_La capture de l'araignée_)

Un entrelacement de branches surgit du sol à ses pieds, enchevêtrant ses jambes dans un étroit réseau de végétal, le clouant ainsi sur place. Il n'a même pas le temps de réaliser ce qui se passe que j'enchaîne immédiatement en me baissant, posant un genou à terre et en plaquant avec force ma main droite sur le sol.

- _**Dôton ! Kihou Gokusha ! **_(_La prison bulle_)

La terre se dresse alors autour de lui et se rabat autour de son corps, étouffant son cri de frayeur alors qu'il finit par disparaître dans une sphère de terre parfaitement régulière (_Nostalgique de mon premier examen, et alors ? Gaara avait la super classe à cette époque non ?_). Je me redresse puis disparaît à mon tour pour réapparaître la seconde qui suit, debout sur le globe renfermant mon adversaire. M'accroupissant de nouveau, je pose cette fois-ci ma main contre le sommet de la boule avec délicatesse, puis ferme les yeux pour rassembler toute ma concentration. Enfin, je lâche quelques mots d'une voix lente et froide :

- _**Tamajutsu. Hon'shitsu no Kiro ! **_(_Le chemin de retour de l'essence vitale_)

Une fine brume blanche s'échappe alors de la base du globe pour s'infiltrer lentement dans le sol. Une minute plus tard, je bondis au loin, repartant calmement vers l'anti-chambre sans prêter plus d'attention à mon adversaire. Derrière moi, la sphère se brise en un jet de poussière, laissant voir Hiro, le regard vide, le corps inanimé, tomber au sol dans un bruit sourd. Un nouvel élan silencieux s'abat sur l'arène avant que Genma ne proclame avec un léger moment d'hésitation :

- Vainqueur ... Uzumaki Naruto !

Acclamations de la foule qui salue encore une fois ma victoire ... ça n'a de victoire que le nom d'ailleurs. Ça n'a même pas duré une minute, difficile de considérer ça comme un véritable combat. Mais peu importe. Il ne me reste plus que la finale, et je pourrai enfin mettre définitivement cet examen derrière moi. Le combat qui suit ma petite prestation met en duel Kioko et Jushin, ce dernier remporte la partie, mais perd finalement contre Rikyu qui sera donc mon opposant en finale.

16h. Et me voilà dans l'arène pour la troisième et dernière fois, faisant face au ninja du Pays du vent qui semble avoir une fascination incroyable pour les armes à en juger par la quantité de Shuriken et Kunai qu'il porte sur lui. Avec lui non plus je n'ai pas envie de m'éterniser, bien que je ne veuille pas vraiment le rétamer comme l'autre gars ... qui va d'ailleurs mettre une bonne semaine à retrouver ses esprits. Mais bon, Mamie Tsunade a voulu que j'assure le spectacle, elle ne m'a jamais dit que je devais faire durer les combats très longtemps. Sûr qu'elle va quand même me faire des reproches en fin de compte ... tant pis !

Le dernier coup d'envoi est donné. Rikyu se met immédiatement à courir en décrivant un cercle autour de moi, de même que l'a fait Lee il y a quelques années avant d'exécuter sa technique du Lotus. Sa vitesse défit l'entendement, mais il est quand même loin de pouvoir m'égaler. Je pense qu'il a l'intention d'utiliser ses nombreux projectiles pour m'attaquer de partout à la fois, mais il n'en aura pas le temps. Navré de bâcler tout ça si vite, mais j'ai trop hâte d'en finir, alors autant que ce soit en apothéose. Je forme des signes rapidement, concentrant une bonne dose de chakra dans mon corps avant de lancer mon dernier jutsu.

- _**Raïton ! Raiu no Koutei ! **_(_L'empereur de la tempête_)

Une lumière aveuglante émane de tout mon corps tandis qu'un crépitement assourdissant se fait entendre, bien plus puissant que pour le Raikiri de Kakashi. Des arcs électriques se forment autour de moi, s'élevant ensuite vers le ciel pour s'emmêler et donner ainsi peu à peu naissance à une masse bleue vibrante gigantesque qui a l'aspect d'un énorme tigre. Un rugissement effrayant fend l'air alors que le l'imposant félin électrique remplit toute l'arène de ses ondes qui s'en échappent par vagues violentes, brûlant le seul arbre qui s'y trouve, déchirant les murs de béton, explosant le sol par blocs entiers et frappant finalement mon adversaire en pleine course. Celui-ci laisse échapper un hurlement strident avant de s'écrouler au sol. Un second rugissement se fait entendre alors que le tigre de foudre s'évanouit dans un éclair de lumière éblouissant. Et pour la troisième fois, un silence de plomb, bien plus pesant cette fois, s'abat sur les gradins. Je suis encore debout au milieu du terrain et n'ai pas bougé d'un millimètre, à peine essoufflé, vaguement fatigué, même pas tendu. Je suis juste là, debout, droit et stoïque.

Genma, qui s'était protégé le visage en levant les bras devant sa tête, jette un regard hébété autour de lui, découvrant que seule une zone d'un mètre de diamètre s'étendant à partir de là où il se trouve a été épargnée par la terrible onde de choc. Sa mâchoire en tombe presque jusqu'au sol, laissant choir la brindille qu'il a toujours en bouche d'habitude. Réalisant avec difficulté ce qui vient d'arriver, il finit par poser son regard éberlué sur moi avant de marmonner :

- Vainqueur ... Uzumaki ... Naruto ...

Des cris admiratifs et des ''Bravo'' ou ''Magnifique'' fusent de partout à la fois. Je lève les yeux vers l'Hokage, les globes oculaires exorbités à l'excès, les mains crispées sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil. À côté d'elle, Gaara applaudit avec retenue en souriant d'un air satisfait. Je sais qu'il se moque de moi parce que, de même que Sasuke, mon agacement a fini par prendre le dessus et j'ai balayé mes adversaires sans leur laisser la moindre chance. Mais bon, je m'y attendais déjà. Puis finalement, je porte mon attention vers l'unique personne dont le regard m'importe vraiment. Mon petit ami est là, me regardant froidement du point de vue de tous, mais moi qui le connais mieux que personne, je peux deviner la fierté et l'amour qui brillent au fond de ses yeux nuit. Je lui souris discrètement en lui lançant un regard chaleureux avant de quitter l'arène d'un pas nonchalant sous les acclamations toujours plus puissantes de la foule.

Ce soir mon amour, ce sera juste toi et moi ...

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Voilà ! Fin de l'examen Chuunin. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Etais-je suffisamment fidèle au manga malgré ma petite entorse au calendrier des épreuves ? Les combats vous ont plu ? Les techniques étaient bien expliquées ? Naruto a agi conformément à ce que vous espériez ? Ou alors peut-être pas du tout ?

C'était une liste non exhaustive de questions que je me pose ... à vous de voir si vous voulez y répondre. Et je ne vous supplie pas du tout, ce n'est qu'une tite requête micro-rikiki. Bien sûr, si je n'ai pas ce que je veux je fais la grêve des publications ! ... Mais ne voyez aucune menace là-dessous, loin de moi cette idée (j'suis pas un auteur sadique après tout ! XD).

Prochain chapitre, n°40 "Cœur passion..." en ligne Dimanche 5 Juillet. Bonne semaine à tous !


	40. Cœur passion

**Auteur :** Lonely Seira

**Titre :** Le temps d'une vie

**Genre :** Romance/Yaoi/UA/OOC

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Naru/Sasu (Autres couples secondaires)

**Disclaimer : **Naruto et ses petits camarades du manga portant le même nom sont la propriété entière et exclusive du divin _Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**/!\ _AVERTISSEMENT_ /!\**

**Ce chapitre comporte des scènes explicites faisant intervenir deux hommes ... gare au citron chers lecteurs !**

* * *

**Chapitre 40 : Cœur passion...**

16h30. Le tournoi - et donc l'examen - est finalement clôturé par un dernier petit discours de l'Hokage. Remerciant les participants et spectateurs de tous les pays d'avoir fait le déplacement. Elle annonce aussi que les délibérations pour déterminer quels Genin sont les plus méritants pour une montée en grade, auront lieu le lendemain. Lassé après une telle journée, je quitte enfin le stade pour retrouver à l'entrée la totalité des ninjas de ma génération qui m'accueillent avec des exclamations et des murmures enthousiastes. Ils sont tous là, autour de moi à me taper dans le dos et à me dire à quel point ils ont été émerveillés par ce dont je suis capable. À dire vrai je ne les écoute que d'une oreille, mon attention étant plus attirée vers un jeune homme qui se tient légèrement à l'écart et qui me fixe avec des yeux enflammés.

- C'était extraordinaire Naruto ! S'exclame Sakura. Je savais que tu avais fait des progrès incroyables mais là, ça dépasse tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer.

- C'est clair ! Enchaîne Kiba. Putain mais j'en reviens pas que tu sois même capable d'utiliser les cinq affinités comme ça ... les cinq ! C'est carrément dément.

- Et même plus que cinq en fait ! Je ne comprends pas comm...

- Avec ce talent ça aurait vraiment été dommage que tu restes Genin en refusant de participer à l'examen en fin de compte ! S'exclame Ino, coupant l'intervention de Sakura en pleine course.

(_Pas plus mal ça m'évitera de m'embarquer dans de longues explications bien compliquées ... puis personne d'autre ne semble avoir remarqué de toute façon_).

- Ton tigre de foudre était très beau, ajoute subitement la voix calme de Saï. Je pense que ton dernier combat rendrait très bien sur un tableau.

- Et puis ton combat de Taïjutsu était vraiment fantastique. Il faudra qu'on se fasse un duel tous les deux, rétorque Lee en me faisant sa pose ''nice guy'' accompagnée d'un sourire émail diamant étincelant.

- En tout cas, je plains les pauvres mecs des autres villages ... tu leur as pas fait de cadeau, dit Shikamaru de son habituelle voix ensommeillée. La petite Midori par contre, ça a l'air d'être une vraie tigresse celle-là.

- Très beau final Naruto, dit soudainement une voix lente et grave provenant de derrière moi.

Je me retourne pour faire face à un jeune homme qui me fixe, sourire en coin, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

- Content que ça t'ait plu Gaara. Garde ça bien en mémoire parce que tu ne le reverras pas de sitôt, réponds-je en affichant un sourire satisfait.

- J'espère bien, mon arène n'y survivrait pas une deuxième fois, dit alors Mamie Tsunade en apparaissant aux côtés de Gaara. Tu ne crois pas que tu as poussé un peu là quand même ?

- Vous m'avez dit de faire un effort, ne venez pas vous plaindre maintenant ... ça aurait pu être pire, ajoute-je en souriant d'un air un poil plus sadique cette fois-ci.

Elle hausse un sourcil avant que je ne me détourne de tout ce petit monde, partant d'un pas lent et leur adressant un signe de la main sans les regarder.

- Bon, je rentre chez moi pour prendre une bonne douche. Après les résultats je vous invite tous au restaurant, annonce-je juste avant de disparaître dans un soulèvement de poussière.

Vous devez vous dire que je les ai un peu tous magistralement plantés, mais pour tout avouer, je pense que rester avec des gens que je n'écouterai même pas parler est encore plus irrespectueux que ça. Car en ce moment, mes pensées sont uniquement accaparées (_encore et toujours ..._) par un fantasme ambulant sensuellement excitant et foutrement sexy avec une chevelure corbeau et un regard couleur de nuit hypnotisant. Bah oui, je suis irrécupérable, j'en ai conscience et le pire c'est que je m'en tape. Dire aussi, depuis que j'ai pu goûter au fruit longtemps défendu, je me suis retrouvé submergé par le désir incontrôlable d'y replonger séance tenante afin de m'en croquer un autre bout. Je ne suis pas un obsédé mais merde ... je suis humain moi !

Et puis en plus, là, j'ai des circonstances atténuantes et pas des moindres ! Je me suis soumis (_Mot que j'avais pourtant banni de mon vocabulaire il y a des lustres_) à la demande de l'Hokage en acceptant de participer à cette mascarade d'examen (_... bon, avec toute la plus mauvaise volonté du monde mais quand même !_) et je n'ai même pas eu droit une seule fois à un combat digne de ce nom. Du coup, j'ai encore une énergie du Diable qui brûle dans mon corps et le seul autre moyen pour m'en défaire serait d'obéir aux si délectables lois de la nature en laissant le champ libre à mes hormones animales (_Enfin à ce stade c'est même carrément bestiales mais passons !_), mais la nuit dernière mon mec m'a mis à l'amende ! Alors ce soir foi de Naruto, je proclame que c'est buffet à volonté gracieusement offert par la maison Uchiha !

Mais bon, je ne suis quand même pas un animal et en plus, j'aime mon mec à en crever. Donc le sexe pur c'est pas non plus dans mes plans. Surtout avec un Uke comme le mien, qui n'a jamais eu personne avant moi, je crois qu'il le prendrait un peu mal et puis il risquerait de ne pas y survivre. Alors, oui ça va encore partir dans les petites scènes d'amour à l'eau de rose. Oui, on va encore se regarder comme deux gonzesses et se câliner avec amour. Oui, je vais lui répéter un nombre incalculable de fois que je l'aime, même si lui ne me l'a encore jamais dit. Et oui ... il risque d'avoir encore du mal à marcher quelques jours. Que voulez-vous ? J'ai besoin de tout ça. J'ai besoin de cette passion vibrante pour oublier un peu les ténèbres qui planent indubitablement au-dessus de ma tête. J'ai besoin de sentir un abandon total et une confiance inébranlable au creux de mes bras. J'ai besoin de me plonger dans un regard étoilé où s'entremêlent je ne sais combien de sentiments contradictoires. En gros, j'ai besoin de lui.

18h. Dans mon appartement, je finis mes derniers préparatifs. Après avoir pris une douche brûlante et explosé mon record personnel du temps le plus long passé devant un miroir, j'admire le résultat une dernière fois avant de partir. Pour l'occasion, j'ai revêtu un jean moulant taille basse de couleur noire sur lequel retombe voluptueusement une chemise blanche à manches courtes avec le col ouvert de quelques boutons, découvrant les prémices de mon torse musclé et laissant apparaître par moment les couleurs cuivre et or du dragon qui ondule sur mon corps. Laissant mes Rangers de côté, j'opte pour des chaussures noires simples qui se fondent totalement dans les plis des jambes de mon pantalon. Je complète le tout en enfilant une veste de jean assortie à mon pantalon et qui vient souligner mes épaules larges en ne cachant rien de mon fessier musclé. Coiffant mes cheveux blonds en les dressant dans un désordre calculé, je finis par entrelacer ma mèche de fils noirs. Puis, attrapant au vol la sacoche que j'avais laissée dans l'entrée, je me dirige vers le quartier Uchiha.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entre discrètement chez Sasuke. Il s'affaire dans une pièce qui, semble-t-il, doit servir de bureau. Il n'a pas remarqué ma présence. Je m'adosse contre l'encadrement de la porte, croisant les bras et le dévorant des yeux de haut en bas. Il farfouille encore deux minutes avant de se tourner vers la sortie et de sursauter en me voyant.

- Naruto, tu m'as fait p... ouah !

Je lâche un bref pouffement lorsque, figé en pleine phrase, il laisse échapper cette petite exclamation en me regardant la bouche ouverte.

- Naru... ça ... t'es ...

- Oui ? Demande-je en appuyant mon regard sur lui pour le pousser à dire ce qu'il pense tout en continuant de sourire avec amusement.

- Euh ... t'es ... sexy ... habillé comme ça, marmonne-t-il finalement en piquant un fard phénoménal et en détournant les yeux, un peu gêné.

Je m'approche de lui d'une démarche légère et féline, venant saisir son visage d'une main et plaquant l'autre au creux de ses reins. Il me regarde et écarquille les yeux, de plus en plus embarrassé sous mon regard provocant qui attise un feu ardent dans une partie très spécifique de son corps. Respirant avec sensualité la peau de son cou, remontant ensuite pour taquiner son oreille du bout de mon nez, je murmure quelques mots dans un souffle chaleureux qui le fait frissonner :

- Si tu n'as rien de prévu ce soir j'aimerais bien t'emmener quelque part.

- Où ça ? Me demande-t-il en essayant de maîtriser le tremblement de sa voix.

- C'est une surprise, réponds-je d'un air mystérieux.

- Tu veux ... qu'on y aille maintenant ? Reprend-t-il avec difficulté.

- C'est comme tu le sens.

Il s'écarte légèrement de moi alors que ses mains n'ont pas quitté la douceur de ma chemise blanche sous laquelle se dessinent mes pectoraux puissants. Il ancre ses onyx dans mes azur puis sourit avant de dire dans un chuchotement :

- Emmène-moi.

Je souris à mon tour et resserre un peu plus son corps contre le mien. Il passe ses bras autour de mon cou.

- Accroche-toi, dis-je simplement avant de former quelques signes et de poser mon index contre mon front.

L'espace se rétrécit et nous oppresse la poitrine, coupant un moment notre respiration. Tout devient sombre, puis nous réapparaissons enfin à la lumière quelques instants plus tard. Mais nous ne sommes plus dans la demeure Uchiha. Sasuke reste un moment agrippé à moi, les yeux clos et le souffle un peu court. Puis, relevant les paupières, il découvre enfin l'endroit que je voulais lui montrer.

- Nom de ...

Il s'écarte de moi, l'air complètement ébahi et fait quelques pas pour s'assurer que ce qui s'étend devant lui est bien réel. Nous nous tenons tous les deux sur le rebord d'une gigantesque falaise qui surplombe une vallée luxuriante où s'étend une forêt de conifères somptueuse et au milieu de laquelle serpentent les eaux miroitantes d'un fleuve bleu pur. Légèrement en contre-bas de notre position se déverse avec force et beauté une cascade qui laisse s'écouler l'eau le long de la falaise pour alimenter le fleuve. Vu d'ici, l'horizon semble infini, accueillant l'astre du jour rougeoyant qui teinte tout le ciel d'un enchevêtrement éblouissant de couleurs chaudes alors qu'il se couche pour laisser peu à peu place à la nuit. Sasuke se retourne vers moi et me dévisage, semblant avoir du mal à croire ce qu'il contemple pourtant de ses propres yeux.

- Où ... où est-ce qu'on est ? Me demande-t-il d'une voix sourde.

- Pays des plaines, réponds-je simplement.

- Mais ... c'est ... à l'autre bout du monde ! Lâche-t-il dans une exclamation effarée.

- Oui c'est vrai. Mais souviens-toi que je suis capable de me téléporter partout où j'ai déjà été une fois ... et je suis allé dans de nombreux endroits pendant mon voyage.

Il reporte son attention vers le paysage incroyable qui s'étend à ses pieds tandis que je m'approche de lui par derrière pour passer mes bras autour de sa taille et le serrer contre moi tout en logeant ma tête dans son cou.

- La première fois que j'ai vu cet endroit, je me suis dit que ce serait vraiment génial de pouvoir y revenir avec la personne que j'aime ... toi en somme. Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir le faire un jour, mais aujourd'hui enfin ... tu es là, souffle-je d'une voix grave et sensuelle.

Sortant de sa torpeur, Sasuke cale sa tête contre la mienne, entrelaçant ses doigts dans les miens, posés sur son ventre. Nous restons là quelques minutes à regarder le soleil se coucher lentement, sans énoncer le moindre mot. Les paroles ne sont plus utiles désormais. Je fais lentement glisser mes mains sur son ventre, allant les faufiler sous son haut pour caresser sa peau incandescente. Il savoure ce doux contact en gémissant doucement et en laissant retomber sa tête contre mon épaule. Je mords doucement la peau de son cou pour y laisser la marque de mon amour avant d'attirer sa bouche vers moi pour que je puisse me saisir de ses lèvres charnues. Tandis que nous nous embrassons, il se retourne vers moi, croisant ses avant-bras derrière ma tête pour se hisser sur la pointe des pieds contre mon torse, embrasant ainsi simultanément nos deux corps.

Glissant discrètement une main dans ma sacoche, j'en ressors ma fine couverture que je déploie sur le sol dans un geste ample sans pour autant desserrer le contact de nos peaux. Sasuke continue de ravager ma bouche d'une langue désireuse en ébouriffant encore plus mes cheveux de ses doigts qui s'y emmêlent. Le retenant contre moi en laissant ma main gauche dans son dos, je lui fais lentement plier les jambes pour l'allonger ensuite délicatement sur le sol, m'appuyant sur mon bras droit pour m'assurer prise et le coucher dans un mouvement précautionneux. Une fois à terre, je me faufile avec douceur entre ses jambes, écartées dans un petit mouvement de hanches faisant entrer en contact nos érections montantes sous un gémissement étouffé qui vient se perdre dans notre baiser.

Quittant la prise derrière mon cou, ses mains glissent à nouveau sur mon torse pour remonter sous ma veste et me l'ôter dans un mouvement désordonné et impatient. Puis vient le tour de ma chemise qu'il essaie d'abord de déboutonner à tâtons mais dont les boutons finissent par sauter dans son empressement pour me débarrasser du fin tissu blanc. Toujours en appui sur mon bras droit, je me sers de ma main gauche pour remonter son T-shirt et le faire passer par-dessus sa tête, faisant retomber ses mèches de cheveux sur son visage. Je les lui écarte pour pouvoir à nouveau plonger mon regard dans ses billes humides de désir. Nous restons à nous dévisager tandis que ne résonnent plus à nos oreilles que nos respirations saccadées et les battements assourdissants de nos cœurs qui s'emballent de plus en plus.

Recommençant à nous embrasser avec fougue, nos pantalons ne mettent pas longtemps à sauter à leur tour, emportant nos chaussures avec eux et nous laissant tous deux en sous-vêtements. Nos membres déjà bien dressés entrent parfois en contact plus prononcé, nous arrachant ainsi des gémissements incontrôlables. Faufilant ma main sous le fin tissu de son boxer, je lâche ses lèvres pour mieux profiter de la vision plus que stimulante qu'il m'offre bien malgré lui : fermant les yeux en geignant faiblement, se mordant le lèvre du bas pour tenter de retenir des petits cris qu'il laisse pourtant échapper par moment, se tortillant de plus en plus sous moi, arquant le dos pour coller son bassin contre le mien. Quelques tortillements plus tard, nous nous retrouvons totalement nus, seulement caressés par une douce brise sous la chaleur de cette fin de journée.

Je passe avec délicatesse mes doigts le long de sa joue. Il tourne alors vivement le tête, les prenant dans sa bouche pour les sucer et tourner langoureusement sa langue autour, salivant abondamment. J'écarquille les yeux, un peu surpris, tandis que lui me jette un regard chaud comme la braise, m'indiquant sans équivoque possible ce qu'il attend de moi. Après qu'il ait libéré mes doigts dans un dernier petit coup de langue taquin, je les dirige vers son intimité qu'il me présente largement en écartant les jambes. Introduisant lentement un doigt en lui, je reste attentif à la moindre de ses crispations pour le laisser s'acclimater au contact pas à pas. Sa respiration se coupe par moment, mais ses geignements de plaisir me renseignent sur le bien que je lui procure, entrant finalement un deuxième puis un troisième doigt que je meus en lui avec souplesse.

- Na...ruto. J'en ... peux plus, murmure-t-il d'une voix assourdie par l'excitation grandissante qui le parcourt.

- Juste encore un peu, dis-je tout en continuant de faire aller et venir mes doigts en lui. Je veux être sûr que tu es bien préparé.

Il pousse un petit grognement impatient et, sans que je m'y attende, il me donne un violent coup de rein pour me retourner, se retrouvant ainsi assis à cheval sur moi. Son regard me transperce littéralement, mélange détonnant d'un désir ardent et d'une envie vorace. Il descend lentement vers le bas, faisant brièvement entrer le bout de mon gland en contact avec son intimité humide de plaisir. Puis, se penchant sur moi, il prend en bouche mon sexe tendu, le parcourant de sa langue avec une volupté telle que je me sentirais presque défaillir. Je laisse tomber ma tête sur le sol, glissant mes doigts dans ses cheveux ébènes pour savourer cette sensation. Je gémis de plaisir sous ses coups de langue experts avant de le sentir se reculer. Je relève la tête pour le regarder et le vois alors s'appuyer contre mon torse d'un bras pour se positionner à genoux au-dessus de mon membre dressé.

- Sasu ... attends, marmonne-je d'une voix tremblante. C'est ... cette position c'est trop tôt pour toi.

- Laisse-moi faire, me répond-t-il en caressant mon torse d'une main tandis que je sens l'autre prendre mon sexe pour qu'il puisse se diriger.

Plaçant ensuite ma barre de chair à son entrée, je le vois lentement s'empaler sur moi de lui-même. Nous poussons un même gémissement de satisfaction alors qu'il me fait de plus en plus progresser en lui, rejetant la tête en arrière. Je sens son corps trembler au-dessus de moi. Saisissant ses hanches de mes mains, je le force à ralentir le mouvement pour qu'il puisse s'habituer moins douloureusement à la sensation. Il baisse à nouveau la tête, respirant fortement, et ses cheveux retombant devant son visage pour lui en voiler l'expression. J'écarte une de ses mèches pour la placer derrière son oreille et le découvre alors très légèrement grimaçant, se mordant la lèvre inférieure et une larme coulant doucement sur sa joue.

- Je t'avais dit que c'était trop tôt, murmure-je en essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas perdre pieds en sentant son antre chaude autour de moi. Dans cette position, toutes les sensations de ton corps sont dirigées vers le bas et ça ne fait qu'accentuer tout ce que tu ressens. Le plaisir comme la douleur.

- Non ... j'vais bien, me répond-t-il d'une petite voix en me souriant faiblement.

Il ancre ses yeux empreints de douceur et de passion dans mes prunelles océan et, prenant une profonde inspiration, il amorce de très lents mouvements de bassin pour monter et descendre en cadence sur mon sexe durci. Je me laisse entraîner à sa suite, le laissant faire ce qu'il désire, me contentant alors de sentir avec bonheur son corps délicieux onduler contre moi. Puis, après avoir passé les premiers stades assez inconfortables, il accélère enfin le mouvement, me prenant en lui plus profondément. Et puis au cours d'un aller-retour, il se cogne plus furieusement contre son point de plaisir. Submergé par une décharge électrique, il se cambre violemment en rejetant la tête en arrière tout en lâchant un jappement à demi-étouffé. Il stoppe quelques secondes pour assimiler ce choc extatique tandis que je ferme les yeux pour tenter de ramener mes sens à la raison et de maîtriser les tremblements de mon corps.

Il se penche un peu plus en arrière, posant ses mains sur mes cuisses pour y prendre appui et reprendre avec un peu plus d'ardeur un pilonnement cadencé.

- Oooh Mmmh ... Sasu ! Murmure-je d'une voix métamorphosée par le plaisir.

Sa tête est toujours levée vers le ciel, là où semble s'être enfui son esprit, mais je veux le voir ... j'ai désespérément besoin de le voir. Et comme s'il avait entendu mon désir silencieux, il finit par baisser à nouveau la tête, me faisant plonger dans les abysses de ses yeux languides tandis que résonne à mes oreilles le délectable son de ses ronronnements lascifs. Poussé par son visage suant de passion, j'agrippe fermement ses hanches, le bloquant dans son mouvement pour amorcer moi-même de violents coups de rein. Il se cambre à nouveau alors que je viens percuter sa prostate à chaque allée et venue. Ses ronronnements se muent immédiatement en hurlements de jouissance dans lesquels je devine des suppliques inarticulées :

- Oh Oui oui oui ... Naru ... plus ... plus !

Enivré par ses demandes, je passe mon bras droit dans son dos pour le tenir fermement par la hanche. Je me redresse en position semi-assise et m'aide de l'appui de mon bras gauche au sol pour le prendre avec une ardeur presque bestiale.

- Aah AH ! Ooh Naru ... Là ! Plus ... plus fort là !

Peut-il seulement imaginer à quel point ses cris me rendent fou ? Mais être fou d'amour est si grisant. Je deviens complètement drogué, dépendant de sa peau que je mordille et lèche, de ses mains qui viennent se perdre dans mes cheveux alors qu'il essaie vainement de rester accroché à la réalité tandis que d'un autre côté, je m'évertue à l'envoyer vers les plus hautes sphères du paradis. Je suis insatiable de son antre chaude et serrée où je me glisse comme si c'était là que j'avais toujours voulu et dû me trouver. Je me repais de sa voix rendue plus aiguë d'un octave ou deux alors que des vagues de bonheur à l'état pur le submergent de toutes parts.

- Naru ... c'est ... trop ... trop bon ! Mmh ... Encore !

- Tout ... ce que ... tu ... voudras ... mon amour, réponds-je d'une voix rauque entre chaque coup de rein.

Et puis le peu de contrôle qui me restait encore s'évanouit dans le néant. Me délectant de ces sensations, je me gorge tant de la chaleur et du plaisir que me procure l'homme que j'aime, que de la magnificence de la nature qui nous entoure, me donnant l'impression d'être vraiment au paradis. Ma tête se vide complètement. Il ne reste rien d'autre dans mon esprit que son prénom que je crie à chacun de mes mouvements. Je l'entends aussi prononcer mon nom dans des gémissements incertains. Je saisis son pénis pour lui appliquer des mouvements de pompe en accord avec mon rythme en lui. Je sens ses ongles s'enfoncer dans ma nuque, m'arrachant des grognements d'envie. Si tant est que ce soit encore possible à ce stade, mes mouvements en lui s'accélèrent une dernière fois. Enfin, nous finissons tous deux par culminer au summum de l'extase la plus pure, perdant nos esprits dans les nuages cotonneux de l'euphorie charnelle.

- Je ... t'aime, chuchote-je d'une voix frémissante alors que nous sommes toujours enlacés étroitement, noyés dans les méandres étourdissants de l'orgasme.

Puis toute la tension retombe. Son corps devient pantelant, ses forces semblent l'avoir momentanément abandonné alors je le saisis pour le déporter à mon côté et le laisser reprendre son souffle. Je le regarde en souriant tandis qu'allongé au sol, il respire encore à vive allure, gardant les yeux clos pour se remettre du florilège de sensations qui l'ont envahi. Il finit par se détendre peu à peu, plongeant enfin son regard satisfait dans le mien.

- Prêt pour une autre chevauchée sauvage ? Demande-je d'un air amusé en le voyant écarquiller les yeux.

Puis, ne répondant pas, il se contente de sourire et de se redresser légèrement pour m'embrasser.

- Humm ... je prends ça pour un oui, marmonne-je entre ses lèvres alors qu'il étouffe un petit rire.

Et toute la nuit durant, nous avons laissé nos corps brûler dans une extase illimitée, nous accordant parfois quelques instants de repos avant de replonger immédiatement dans un déluge de cris de jouissance et de hurlements bestiaux. Et malgré que nous ayons laissé libre cours à l'expression de notre désir charnel, jamais notre volonté de transmettre tout notre amour à l'autre n'a faibli. Les murmures tendres et les mots doux se sont multipliés, souvent entrecoupés de geignements savoureux. C'est ainsi que nous nous sommes retrouvés le lendemain matin, à admirer le lever du jour qui, lentement, a réveillé la nature, dont le calme a été troublé dans ses heures les plus sombres par deux corps en fusion qui ne désiraient que continuer toujours plus à exprimer leur passion.

Sasuke est assis entre mes jambes, blotti contre mon torse tandis que je nous ai tous les deux emmitouflés dans une deuxième couverture pour garder la chaleur de nos corps épuisés, mais comblés. Notre peau autrefois sans défaut est maintenant teintée de nombreuses marques plus ou moins foncées et profondes, résultats des ongles et des dents qui ont glissé sur nos corps sans interruption. Ayant évacué toute ma frustration, ayant oublié tous ces petits soucis qui m'ont gâché la vie ces derniers jours, je savoure en sa compagnie un moment de calme bien mérité, mais vite écourté par notre obligation de retourner au village. Enfin ... pour une nuit d'orgasmes à l'autre bout du monde, ça le valait bien.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Bon, si vous trouvez qu'il fait chaud, c'est peut-être pas qu'à cause de la canicule ! XD Comme on dit, pour Naru, ce chapitre c'était le réconfort après l'effort. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Dimanche 12 Juillet, on clôture la première épopée avec le chapitre 41 "Promotions...". Soyez au rendez-vous !


	41. Promotions

**Auteur :** Lonely Seira

**Titre :** Le temps d'une vie

**Genre :** Romance/Yaoi/UA/OOC

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Naru/Sasu (Autres couples secondaires)

**Disclaimer : **Naruto et ses petits camarades du manga portant le même nom sont la propriété entière et exclusive du divin _Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**Chapitre 41 : Promotions ...**

Depuis quelques minutes déjà, je m'amuse à taquiner Sasuke en enfouissant mon nez dans ses cheveux pour le chatouiller. Je voudrais pouvoir continuer à le voir se tortiller et rire doucement sous mes lèvres et mes doigts qui essaient encore de titiller tous ses points sensibles, mais je sais qu'il va bientôt nous falloir rentrer au village.

- Tu sais, à l'origine j'avais prévu un pique-nique romantique sur cette falaise, lui dis-je en posant mon menton sur son épaule.

- C'est un peu passé à la trappe.

- Moui ... mais moi j'ai quand même bien mangé, dis-je en passant un petit coup de langue sur sa peau.

- Baka !

- Tiens, ça faisait longtemps.

Nous rions tous les deux quelques instants avant que le calme ne retombe et que je ne lâche un profond soupir.

- Il va falloir rentrer maintenant. La journée va commencer au village. Ça serait suspect qu'on pointe tous les deux absents en même temps.

- Et puis tu vas avoir ta nomination aujourd'hui.

- Enfin ! Lâche-je avec un soulagement gigantesque. Bon ... on y va ?

- Mmh.

Après son grognement d'approbation, nous essayons tant bien que mal de rassembler nos vêtements qui ont volé un peu partout pendant la nuit. Après un dernier coup d'œil sur le monde qui nous entoure, Sasuke se cramponne fermement à mon cou et prend sa respiration avant que je ne nous ramène chez lui. Dans son salon, je profite de lui encore un peu avant de rentrer en vitesse chez moi.

- Tu sais, je me demandais pourquoi tu ne venais pas par téléportation jusqu'ici au lieu de t'enquiquiner à faire les aller-retour.

- C'est parce que ça pompe une quantité d'énergie carrément astronomique alors je préfère ne l'utiliser que sur des déplacements longue distance ponctuels ... et puis je peux bien venir ici à pieds pour te voir, je vais pas jouer ma feignasse non plus.

Il sourit à ma dernière remarque avant de s'étirer en arrière, étouffant un grognement lorsqu'une petite décharge électrique rappelle ses reins meurtris à son bon souvenir.

- Bon sang ! Je me demande si j'arriverai à m'y habituer un jour, lâche-t-il en grimaçant d'un air contrit.

- Viens là, dis-je en l'attirant vers moi pour poser mes mains sur son délicieux fessier.

Je laisse alors filtrer mon énergie curative sous son soupir de contentement quand il sent la douleur s'effacer peu à peu. Une fois les séquelles de la nuit soignées, je l'embrasse une dernière fois avant de quitter sa maison, un sourire satisfait étiré d'une oreille à l'autre.

8h30. Chez moi, je change de vêtements, renfilant ma tenue de boulot. Pantalon noir, T-shirt moulant rouge sans manche à col montant, Rangers et mon manteau. Je remets également mon bandeau frontal et scelle ma Miroku dans son parchemin sous ses vibrations de mécontentement. Enfin, direction la salle d'assignation, là où sont distribuées les missions et délivrés les divers messages aux ninjas en temps normal.

Tout le long du chemin, je rencontre Shinobi et Kunoichi qui me félicitent de ma prestation de la veille. Parfois par un regard appréciateur parfois par un mot ou un geste de la main. Il semble bien loin le temps où tous me dévisageaient avec haine et dégoût. Les gens sont étranges. Quoi que par moment, je crois deviner une certaine crainte ou inquiétude couver dans le regard de quelques ninjas de l'ancienne génération. Tsunade-baachan m'avait bien prévenu que beaucoup des anciens étaient redevenus méfiants à mon égard après ma disparition. Je n'ai pas le temps de me préoccuper de leurs opinions.

Arrivant dans le bâtiment principal du village, je finis par rejoindre ma destination finale où je serai enfin récompensé de m'être plié aux caprices de l'Hokage. Je toque à la porte et attends que l'on me donne l'autorisation d'entrer. Je pousse le battant de bois et découvre les personnes présentes dans l'assemblée. Mamie Tsunade assise au milieu de la grande table bien sûr. Mon Yue-clone toujours planté derrière elle (_Et bah ... je l'avais presque oublié celui-là !_). Gaara est installé à sa droite, puis Temari et Kankuro. Shizune et Iruka sont à sa gauche, Shikamaru sur le point de s'endormir est un peu plus loin. Enfin, sur les côtés de la salle sont alignés quelques Juunin et Chuunin les plus importants dans la hiérarchie du village ainsi qu'un ou deux membres du conseil.

Je salue tout ce petit monde avant de rejoindre quelques autres Genin finalistes. Midori, Jushin, Rikyû et Kioko, apparemment tous convoqués comme moi. Midori m'adresse un signe enjoué tandis que je vois Rikyû se raidir à mon approche. Il porte encore plusieurs bandages couvrant les quelques brûlures qu'il a récoltées pendant notre affrontement. Mais bon, au moins, il tient debout ! Mon jutsu était, certes impressionnant, mais j'avais quand même pris garde de ne pas lui envoyer une décharge trop violente. Enfin, tous alignés devant la tablée des Kage, nous n'attendons plus que leur bon vouloir pour être enfin délivrés de cet insupportable ''suspens''. L'Hokage s'éclaircit alors la voix avant de commencer :

- Bien, tous les Genin réunis ici sont ceux qui ont su le mieux démontrer leurs talents tout au long de l'examen. C'est pourquoi, après avoir longuement étudié votre dossier et analysé vos performances, nous en sommes venus aux décisions suivantes.

Elle s'interrompt puis se lève de sa chaise avant d'appeler les noms un par un :

- Yumino Rikyû du Pays du vent ...

Le dénommé s'avance assez péniblement jusque devant la table, le corps bien droit et les mains croisées dans le dos dans une attitude très fière.

- ... Vous recevez ce jour, le titre de Chuunin de Suna et avez donc la possibilité de pouvoir prendre en charge des équipes pour vos futures missions. Nous espérons que vous saurez vous montrer digne de la confiance que votre village vous a portée jusqu'à aujourd'hui et vous enjoignons à faire preuve d'autant de dextérité et de dévouement pendant vos missions que vous avez su le faire pendant l'examen.

- Je vous remercie. Hokage-sama, Kazekage-sama.

Puis, saluant les deux Kage il rejoint le rang en tremblant d'excitation, heureux d'avoir obtenu ce titre tant convoité. S'en suivent ensuite les nominations des trois autres Genin, gratifiés chaque fois par le même discours de l'Hokage. Midori avait presque l'air de voler lorsqu'elle est allée se poster devant la grande table. De fait, elle est la seule à être présente dans la salle malgré sa défaite dès le premier tour. Et puis après avoir patienté près d'un quart d'heure ...

- Uzumaki Naruto du Pays du feu ...

Je m'avance jusque devant les Kage, parfaitement conscient que derrière la porte de la salle et les fenêtres nombre de ninjas, dont beaucoup comptant parmi mes amis, se sont amassés pour ne rien perdre de ma montée en grade.

- ... À la lumière des nombreuses capacités que vous avez révélées tout au long de l'examen, nous avons décidé de vous accorder le grade de Chuunin de Konoha. Nous espérons qu'à l'avenir, vous saurez faire preuve d'autant de savoir faire et de sang froid pendant vos missions que pendant les épreuves. Nous espérons également que vous saurez vous montrer digne de la confiance que vous accorde votre village et que vous aurez à cœur de le servir et de le protéger du mieux que vous pourrez.

Je sens le ton de l'Hokage chargé d'une certaine émotion pendant qu'elle me parle, émotion qui ne transparaissait pas dans ses précédents discours, ce qui me touche énormément. Je la salue au moment où elle recommence à parler :

- Par ailleurs, après avoir constaté vos aptitudes exceptionnelles, la décision a été prise de vous promouvoir au grade de Juunin de Konoha sans plus attendre. Nous vous accordons ainsi le privilège de mettre tout votre talent au service de votre village en vous permettant d'exécuter les missions à hauts risques nécessaires pour assurer le maintien de sa sécurité et de sa puissance.

Les murmures s'élèvent dans la salle, certains surpris d'autres enthousiastes et d'autres encore ... réprobateurs. De mémoire de ninja, jamais la promotion de Juunin n'avait été accordée à qui que ce soit seulement 30 secondes après l'obtention de son grade de Chuunin. Même Sasuke avait dû patienter un mois entier avant d'accéder au palier suivant. Je plonge mon regard azur dans les prunelles ambrées de la vieille femme, étonné mais heureux de grimper si vite les échelons. Elle ne me quitte pas des yeux, me fixant d'un air déterminé, puis reprend la parole une nouvelle fois à la surprise générale.

- Enfin, ayant conscience depuis toujours de la dévotion et de l'amour que vous portez à ce village. Étant au fait de vos capacités de réflexion, de combats et de votre savoir dans bien d'autres domaines. Et reconnaissant en vous un ninja émérite et droit, je vous offre à présent la possibilité de prendre ma succession à la tête du village de Konoha en tant que Rokudaime Hokage.

Cette dernière déclaration fait l'effet d'une véritable bombe dans l'assistance. Tout le monde s'agite, murmure, les exclamations fusent dans tous les sens, les cris pour certains. Mais au milieu de ce tumulte épouvantable, deux personnes ne bronchent pas d'un millimètre et restent parfaitement silencieuses, se fixant l'une l'autre sans sourciller. Je n'ai même pas réagi en entendant cette nouvelle, restant de marbre et cherchant simplement à percer les émotions qui se cachent au fond des yeux de mon Hokage. Elle me dévisage et m'interroge aussi du regard. Elle fait alors un signe de la main pour ramener tout le monde au silence. Je sens des dizaines de regards se braquer sur moi. Ça veut dire que maintenant, tout le monde attend que je prenne la parole. Je prends alors une profonde inspiration, fermant un instant les yeux avant de commencer :

- Je vous remercie de votre confiance Hokage-sama ... mais je ne pense pas pouvoir accepter, lâche-je enfin.

Second tollé dans l'assistance avec les exclamations qui se font encore plus fortes. Ils sont tous effarés que je refuse ce poste que j'ai pourtant clamé désirer plus que tout pendant des années. Même l'Hokage a froncé les sourcils en entendant ma réponse.

- Pourquoi Naruto ? Me demande-t-elle soudain alors qu'un silence pesant revient dans la seconde suivante pour entendre mes raisons.

Je souris légèrement avant de répondre d'une voix douce, m'adressant plus à ma Grand-mère Tsunade de toujours qu'à mon Hokage. Je ne dois pas d'explications à ma supérieure, seulement à la personne qui a fondé ses espoirs en moi pendant des années.

- Vous le savez Tsunade-baachan ... que je vis ma vie de ninja en suivant mon Nindô, ma propre voie. J'ai toujours fait comme ça depuis que je suis gosse et aujourd'hui ne fait pas exception. Devenir Hokage ? Pour quoi faire ? Ce n'est qu'un titre honorifique. Et puis en plus ... je le suis déjà, en accord avec mon Nindô ... ici (je fais un signe vers ma tête) et ici (je reporte ma main vers mon cœur). Parce que pour moi l'Hokage ce n'est pas le ninja le plus fort qui dirige le village et impose le respect de tous, c'est celui qui le protège et mourrait pour en assurer la survie. Et ça ... je le fais déjà ... et je compte bien continuer à le faire jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Je n'ai pas le tempérament d'un leader, je l'ai bien compris. Enfin, disons que ... je n'ai pas le tempérament d'un leader qui doit signer des papiers et se conformer aux exigences débiles d'une bande de vieux croulants. Tout ce que je veux c'est me battre pour mon village avec honneur. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être Hokage pour le faire. Je préfère laisser ce poste à quelqu'un d'aussi puissant que moi mais qui en plus, saura se montrer meilleur guide que je ne pourrais l'être.

Le silence s'abat une nouvelle fois. L'Hokage me sourit, visiblement déçue mais également très fière de me voir aussi affirmé et mâture. Puis, baissant la tête et riant faiblement dans une attitude un peu résignée, elle finit par me dire :

- Plus que jamais après avoir entendu cela, je suis convaincue que tu ferais un Hokage formidable. Et je continuerai de te faire cette proposition, même si tu la refuses cent fois ou mille fois. Mais en attendant, je te fais confiance pour rester fidèle à ton Nindô et protéger Konoha comme tu as toujours su le faire. Félicitation pour ta promotion Naruto. Je t'attends dans mon bureau dès demain matin pour ta première mission.

Je lui souris largement et la salue avant de quitter la salle sous les regards insistants des spectateurs et leurs murmures étonnés ou impressionnés.

Oui c'est vrai ... je suis déjà Hokage et je continuerai à l'être selon mon Nindô. Parce que si j'obtiens un poste qui me confère trop de pouvoir, j'aurais trop peur qu'un jour il finisse par me monter à la tête et me voile le regard. Je dois avoir l'esprit clair pour protéger les gens que j'aime au mieux et pour ça, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un au-dessus de moi qui me garde sur Terre. La facette de ma personnalité qui vit par Yoru est puissante mais aussi instable et lui donner plus de pouvoirs serait dangereux. Les choses sont ainsi faites et ça me va très bien. Moi je connais une personne qui ferait un meilleur Hokage que moi, bien que les gens, ou lui-même, ne soient pas encore prêts à l'accepter. Mais je sens que ça finira par s'imposer à eux comme une évidence, de même que ça s'est imposé à moi.

Arrivé hors du bâtiment, je me retrouve, comme hier, au beau milieu de tous les ninjas de ma promotion qui me sautent dessus dès que je mets le pied dehors.

- Nan mais t'es malade d'avoir refusé ça ! S'exclame de suite Sakura.

- Moi j'ai trouvé ton petit laïus trop cool ... mais le choc n'empêche ! Me dit Kiba en sifflant entre ses dents.

- C'est clair que je ne me serais jamais attendue à ce que Godaime-sama te propose ça comme ça ... et que tu refuses par-dessus le marché ! Reprend Ino.

- Et moi qui pensais pouvoir enfin te saluer de Kage à Kage dans un avenir proche, se lamente Gaara dans une attitude triste bien peu convaincante.

Je me retourne vers lui et m'approche de quelques pas avant de répondre.

- Désolé mon vieux, mais tu devras te contenter de moi en Juunin.

- Juunin ou Hokage, je me contenterai de toi en ami, corrige-t-il en souriant légèrement.

- ... Vu comme ta suite est chargée, je suppose que tu nous quittes déjà ? Demande-je en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

- En effet ... mes obligations de Kazekage m'appellent à Suna ... un Kage ne s'appartient pas.

- C'est pour ça que je préfère garder mon indépendance. Comme ça je pourrai venir te voir quand je veux.

- T'as intérêt, me dit-il en me tendant la main.

Je la saisis et lui serre en posant sur son épaule une main chaleureuse.

- Sois prudent sur le retour.

- C'est plutôt à toi d'être prudent, me dit-il avant de se pencher un peu plus vers moi de sorte que je sois le seul à entendre ses paroles. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment depuis quelques temps, alors fais bien attention.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller, affirme-je immédiatement pour le rassurer.

- Si tu as besoin ...

- Tu as assez donné dans cette bataille Gaara ... bien trop donné même. Je préfère te savoir en sûreté. Comme ça, si jamais j'me plante, je serai rassuré en sachant que tu pourras reprendre derrière moi. Mais je ne me planterai pas ... j'te l'jure.

Puis je le raccompagne jusqu'à l'entrée du village. Nous nous saluons une dernière fois en nous regardant fixement, comme si nous nous faisions silencieusement la promesse de nous revoir dans un avenir proche. Enfin, je le regarde s'engager sur le chemin et s'éloigner lentement jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus à portée de vue. Mon cœur se serre légèrement.

Adieu mon ami... du moins, jusqu'à la prochaine fois.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Et voilà le chapitre marquant la fin de la première épopée ! 41 déjà ... le temps file pas vrai ? Et ça va être l'heure du bilan pour Naruto. En couple avec son brun, promu juunin, un masque d'Anbu sous le coude, entouré par ses amis, soutenu par son Hokage... la vie est belle en gros ! Question : est-ce que ça va durer ?

La deuxième partie de la fiction commencera donc Dimanche 19 juillet avec le chapitre 42 "Annonce sidérante". On redémarrera sur les chapeaux de roue !

REVIEWS pleeeaaaase ! XD


	42. Annonce sidérante

**Auteur :** Lonely Seira

**Titre :** Le temps d'une vie

**Genre :** Romance/Yaoi/UA/OOC

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Naru/Sasu (Autres couples secondaires)

**Disclaimer : **Naruto et ses petits camarades du manga portant le même nom sont la propriété entière et exclusive du divin _Masashi Kishimoto._

_

* * *

_

**Avant-propos : **Début de la deuxième partie de cette fiction ! Plus que 18 chapitres et un épilogue avant la fin ... la révolution commence !

* * *

**Épopée II : Révolution **

**Chapitre 42 : Annonce sidérante ...**

Une fois Gaara reparti à Suna, je rejoins ma petite bande, toujours survoltée de mon refus de devenir Hokage, pour aller malgré tout fêter ma promotion chez Yakiniku. J'aurais préféré des ramen, mais je nous voyais mal à douze au comptoir d'Ichiraku ... ah non, treize. Je vois enfin arriver Neji qui s'intègre l'air de rien dans le petit groupe après avoir disparu je ne sais où pendant que je raccompagnais Gaara.

Chez Yakiniku, les conversations vont bon train. Le sujet principal reste bien évidemment, ma prestation à l'examen, que j'aimerais pourtant oublier aussi vite que possible ... c'était sans compter sur l'acharnement de mes collègues qui, non contents d'en parler à tout bout de champs, me posent également des tas de questions sur le déroulement de chaque épreuve. J'y réponds avec un air aussi souriant que possible, mais mon désespoir, que personne ne paraît remarquer, ne semble pas avoir échappé à tout le monde pour autant. Oublions Shikamaru qui se moque silencieusement de moi, et attardons nous plus en détail sur Sasuke, qui n'a pas décroché un mot du repas. De fait, personne dans l'assistance ne semble vraiment désireux de l'inclure dans la conversation. Mais il n'a pas besoin de mot pour bien s'exprimer.

Me remémorant une autre scène ayant aussi eu lieu dans ce restaurant, je souris discrètement en sentant un pied agile se balader le long de ma jambe. Tandis que je continue à répondre aux questions des autres, j'en profite pour engager une délicieuse discussion corporelle sous la table. Car si Sasuke n'est vraiment pas doué pour s'exprimer avec des mots, dans l'ombre, son corps parle un langage d'une sensualité qu'on a du mal à imaginer chez lui quand on ne le connaît pas aussi bien que moi.

- Alors alors ? T'as fait comment pour récolter les infos pendant le test écrit ? Me demande Kiba avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

(Je sens les doigts de pied de mon brun glisser sournoisement sous ma jambe de pantalon après que celle-ci a été extirpée de l'emprise de mes Rangers).

- Nan nan ! On s'en fiche pour le moment. Moi j'ai entendu dire par un Chuunin qui surveillait la salle que t'avais foutu un beau bordel avant que ça commence. Il s'est passé quoi ? Embraie immédiatement Ino.

(Sorti de sous mon pantalon, le pied continue sa progression vers ma cuisse et la caresse par de doux aller-retour, provoquant de petites décharges électriques dans tout mon corps, partant de ma cuisse jusqu'à ma tête pour retourner chatouiller mon bas-ventre).

- J'ai pas vraiment foutu le bordel faut pas exagérer non plus ! Réponds-je en levant les yeux au ciel. J'ai juste remis une bande de mômes à sa place après qu'ils avaient provoqué des petits de Konoha.

(Le pied explorateur atteint le mont des merveilles et finit par se presser avec délicatesse sur mon entre-jambes que je tente de maintenir au calme ... pas évident !)

- Tu aimes bien te faire remarquer dès le début j'ai l'impression, me dit Tenten d'un air malicieux en même temps qu'elle remplit l'assiette de Chôji d'une quantité de viande impressionnante qu'elle vient de faire griller. Déjà il y a presque neuf ans, t'avais fait une entrée plutôt fracassante.

(_Entrée fracassante de quoi ? C'est cette table qui va finir fracassée quand j'le prendrai sauvagement dessus oui ! Raah putain y'a pas à dire j'adore quand tu m'fais ça Sasu !_).

- Tu parles ! Cet imbécile avait défié tout le monde en hurlant qu'aucun d'entre nous ne faisait le poids face à lui, lâche alors Neji d'un air hautain.

(_Oh bordel ! Dans pas longtemps j'vais pas être le seul à avoir la réputation d'hurler devant tout le monde_).

- Oui ... et si j'me souviens bien, quelques temps plus tard je t'ai éclaté dès le premier match de la troisième épreuve, réponds-je d'un air détaché.

Cette simple remarque me vaut un regard noir digne des plus belles réussites de mon brun (_Et en parlant de réussite ... sa technique de pied en viendrait presque à être aussi excitante que sa technique de langue !_).

- C'est surtout dans la forêt que tu t'es bien débrouillé, dit alors la voix grave de Shino.

- Le précédent record était à Gaara non ? Demande alors Sakura.

(_J'me demande combien de fois de suite on pourrait faire l'amour tous les deux ? Au Pays des plaines ça avait déjà été pas mal ... c'est ce record-là que je voudrais bien battre ... ça va pas être dur s'il continue à me chauffer comme ça !_).

- Oui, je m'en souviens très bien, lui répond Lee. Il était d'un peu plus d'une heure et demi je crois.

(_Pfff ! P'tit joueur ! Ah nan ... on parle pas de ça c'est vrai ..._).

- Bah ... on n'est pas arrivés longtemps après lui non plus, rétorque alors Kiba en essayant visiblement de rappeler les réussites de son équipe.

- Il nous avait ... quand même fallu 3h pour atteindre la tour, contre Hinata en rougissant quand Kiba reporte son attention sur elle.

- Oui ... mais ... Naruto il a ... mis que ... 35 minutes, conclut enfin Chôji entre deux, trois, voire cinq morceaux de viande engloutis à la suite.

- Et tout seul en plus, ajoute Saï en me souriant de son air toujours aussi peu naturel.

(_Oh oui bah là j'suis loin d'être seul ... bordel bordel bordel !_).

Je tente autant que possible de rester tout à fait calme ... et en même temps, je prie le ciel pour que Sasuke n'ait pas l'idée de repartir en excursion sous la table comme la dernière fois. Et alors que mon pénis commence à être bien malmené sous mon pantalon devenu trop serré, cet instant de bonheur silencieux est finalement troublé par une gentille petite bombe tout à fait malvenue, lâchée par quelqu'un qui vient de furieusement écourter sa vie en une seule phrase :

- Mais ce qui m'a le plus étonné, c'est que Sasuke-kun n'ait pas été le premier à battre le record de Gaara-kun, lâche subitement cet abruti de Saï en décochant son sourire d'handicapé social à mon brun, figé en plein mouvement autant sur que sous la table.

- S...Saï ! Marmonne Sakura d'une voix tendue en voyant l'expression noire de Sasuke se tourner vers lui ... qui sourit toujours comme un âne.

(_Putain ... et son pied qui se retire, fait chier ! Dans le genre ''j'adore casser l'ambiance'' c'est vraiment un expert l'autre couillon !_).

- Toutes ces années, j'avais pourtant cru que Sasuke-kun était plus fort que Naruto-kun ... du moins, c'était ce qui ressortait souvent des dires de beaucoup, continue-t-il d'une voix calme, sans avoir l'air de réaliser qu'il vient de déverser un plein bidon d'essence sur un brasier déjà énorme.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien foutre de savoir lequel de nous deux a été le plus rapide ? Demande-je d'un ton détaché en haussant un sourcil. C'est pas comme si cet examen débile prouvait quoi que ce soit de toute façon.

Gros blanc dans l'assistance.

« Euh ... j'ai fait une gaffe là nan ?

- Ouaip.

- J'aurais pas dû prendre la défense de Sasuke comme ça ?

- Nope.

- Il va m'en vouloir ?

- À mort, ça fait aucun doute.

- Putain ... Saï, tu viens de passer dans la catégorie ''cadavre ambulant''.

- Chouette ! D'une pierre deux coups ! On se débarrasse d'un boulet et la fille au super décolleté redevient chasse ouverte ! »

Pendant que je termine mon ''débat intérieur'' avec une carpette en chaleur perpétuelle, tout le monde me fixe avec plus ou moins d'insistance, mon brun y compris. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui finit par rompre le silence de son ton froid habituel.

- J'ai pas besoin d'un examen pour savoir qui de nous deux pourrait étaler l'autre en combat singulier Usuratonkachi, me balance-t-il sur un ton haineux.

- J'te prends quand tu veux Teme, dis-je en lui lançant un regard mauvais mais en souriant très faiblement.

Il plonge ses onyx dans mes azur, comprenant parfaitement le sous-entendu que j'ai glissé dans ma phrase à son attention. Le froid devient alors polaire tandis que tous nous fixent en train de nous affronter du regard. De leur point de vue, on est à la limite de se refaire le portrait. De notre point de vue, je suis à la limite de lui refaire le cul ... notre vision des choses me paraît bien plus intéressante. Puis, une seconde plus tard, Sasuke et moi replongeons dans nos assiettes comme si de rien n'était.

- Et bah, ça vaut pas des Ramen mais c'est bon dans ce resto ! Lance-je avant d'avaler goulûment un morceau de viande.

Les autres se lancent des regards partagés entre la lassitude et la surprise, avant de recommencer eux aussi à discuter. Soulagé d'avoir désamorcé la situation sans trop de casse (_Même si Sasuke risque de me passer un savon tout à l'heure ..._), je me détends à nouveau, espérant passer une après-midi tranquille ... juste avant qu'une impression glaçante ne me remonte subitement la colonne vertébrale. Une boule se serre dans ma gorge, me rendant incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit de plus et au même moment, mon cœur s'emballe après avoir raté un battement.

« Kyuu ... est-ce que ...?

- Oui Gamin ... j'ai senti aussi.

- Mais ... ça ne peut pas être ... ça ne peut ...

- J'en ai bien peur si.

- Merde non ! Pas si tôt ! Je pensais ... avoir le temps d'y retourner avant que ça n'arrive.

- Je crois que ça ne va pas se passer comme tu l'espérais ... je suis désolé petit.

- Putain de merde ! Pourquoi maintenant ?! Non non non ! C'est pas vrai putain !»

Réalisant pleinement les conséquences dramatiques qui vont suivre ce sentiment de mal-être épouvantable, je reste figé, l'air interdit tandis que mes poings se serrent sur la table. Je me mords la lèvre du bas et ferme étroitement les yeux pour ne pas laisser mes sens perdre leur contrôle. Mais je sens peu à peu l'horreur monter en moi comme un serpent se dressant, prêt à frapper.

- Na... Naruto ça ne va pas ? Me demande Sakura, devenue subitement inquiète en voyant mon attitude.

Tous se figent et me dévisagent de même. Je suis sûr d'être devenu totalement blême. Je respire profondément pour essayer de rester calme, mais sans que je puisse rien y faire, je me mets à trembler, serrant les poings encore plus fort au point d'en faire blanchir mes jointures.

- Si ... je vais bien, marmonne-je d'une voix faible tout en prenant plusieurs inspirations.

- Naruto, tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien au contraire. Je peux peut-être t'aider, j'ai pris ma trousse de soin et ...

- Ça va j'te dis ! M'exclame-je d'une voix forte sans relever la tête, faisant sursauter toute la tablée.

Le sang tambourine à mes tempes, mon corps tremble et frissonne de plus en plus. Je vois des lumières clignoter devant mes yeux. J'essaie alors de me relever pour que les autres ne me voient pas comme ça.

- Je ... je vais prendre l'air, dis-je d'une voix tremblante.

Mais une fois debout, je sens que tout tangue autour de moi. Ma tête tourne et me fait mal. Je sens mes entrailles se tordre furieusement et je commence à avoir du mal à respirer ou même à garder mon équilibre.

- Naruto attends ! Me lance Sakura en se levant précipitamment pour me rejoindre.

Puis, arrivée à mon niveau, elle se place devant moi pour tenter de croiser mon regard. Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle reste près de moi.

- Laisse-moi, j'veux juste prendre l'air, dis-je en tentant de la repousser. Tu peux retourner t'ass... Nnh !

Je serre les dents en réprimant un cri de douleur alors qu'une souffrance effroyable s'empare de moi et m'explose dans la tête. Des images par dizaine surgissent dans mon esprit. Son visage si doux ... il me revient encore et encore ... ça tourne et ça me fait mal ... tellement mal. Je gémis en tombant à genoux, les mains crispées sur ma tête. Je n'entends même pas les exclamations de Sakura. Je ne vois même pas les autres accourir vers moi. Il y a juste ... ces deux grands yeux noirs d'apparence froide mais pourtant si inquiets qui me regardent. Et puis tout s'assombrit ... tout ... je n'ai plus qu'une chose en tête.

- M... Mei ...

Je sens mes yeux devenir humides ... et puis plus rien d'autre que les ténèbres.

J'erre dans le noir. Je vois encore des images, fugaces comme de simples flash. J'ai l'impression d'être en train de me perdre dans le néant ... mais je ne veux pas ... je ne peux pas. Pas maintenant. Je m'accroche, je me débats et puis enfin ... une lueur. Chaude, vibrante. Je tends la main vers elle et ... et...

- NON !!!

Je pousse un hurlement en me redressant, exorbitant les yeux d'effroi alors qu'une lumière intense m'aveugle. Je plie les jambes et pose mon front contre mes genoux, respirant à fond pour tenter de calmer mon cœur qui me tambourine violemment dans la poitrine. Après une minute ou deux, je parviens à relever la tête en me frottant légèrement les yeux pour m'habituer à la luminosité. Je réalise alors enfin où je me trouve. Je suis assis dans un lit recouvert de draps blancs et tout autour de moi est aussi pâle que ce même lit. En face de moi, je constate que plusieurs personnes me regardent avec inquiétude : Sakura, Iruka, Kakashi, Mamie Tsunade et enfin Sasuke adossé contre le mur un peu plus loin.

- Ça va Naruto ? Me demande alors l'Hokage.

- Euh ... oui ... mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

- Sasuke et Neji t'ont porté jusqu'ici après que tu as subitement perdu connaissance chez Yakiniku, m'explique Sakura en me fixant toujours avec appréhension.

- Tu nous expliques ce qui t'est arrivé ? Intervient de nouveau la vieille.

- Rien. Ça va, réponds-je immédiatement en me levant du lit presque sans hésitation et en détournant les yeux.

Je sens que le sol tangue encore un peu et je passe une main lasse sur ma nuque douloureuse en lâchant un faible grognement.

- Tu ne dois pas te lever Naruto ! S'empresse de me dire Sakura en essayant de me forcer à me recoucher.

Je la repousse gentiment avant de la regarder en souriant d'un air que j'espère rassurant malgré ce mal-être qui m'empoigne une nouvelle fois.

- C'est pas la peine, tout va bien. J'ai ... juste eu un coup d'barre. L'examen a dû me crever plus que je ne l'aurais cru.

Je la vois alors froncer les sourcils puis échanger un bref regard avec l'Hokage. L'expression de leurs yeux m'indique clairement que quelque chose m'échappe. Je fronce les sourcils à mon tour alors que Sakura se tourne vers moi une nouvelle fois, les yeux toujours empreints d'une grande inquiétude.

- Quoi ? Demande-je en la fixant.

Elle échange un autre regard avec la vieille et mes deux anciens sensei, mais ne répond pas.

- Mais quoi bon sang ?! Demande-je de plus en plus agacé en les regardant tour à tour.

Mon cœur s'emballe et ma tête recommence à me faire légèrement mal. La situation me paraît déjà suffisamment épouvantable sans qu'en plus ils ne me regardent tous de cette façon. Tout ce que je veux pour le moment c'est quitter cette chambre pour réfléchir à un moyen de me sortir de cette catastrophe sans trop de dommage mais leurs airs ne me plaisent pas du tout. Sasuke semble lui aussi très inquiet, malgré le calme dont il fait preuve sous son masque d'indifférence. La boule dans ma gorge se resserre en le voyant ... comment vais-je pouvoir lui expliquer ça ?

Alors que je sens mes yeux redevenir humides, une voix s'élève enfin pour répondre à ma question.

- Tu ... es resté inconscient pendant presque deux heures, me dit alors Sakura d'un air penaud. Et tu as eu de la fièvre ... beaucoup de fièvre. Mais on ne savait pas d'où ça venait. Et puis tu ... as commencé à délirer en racontant ... des choses ...

Elle s'interrompt, baissant les yeux et se mordant la lèvre du bas dans une attitude très tendue.

- Qu'est-ce ... que j'ai dit ? Demande-je en sentant l'inquiétude monter encore plus en moi.

- On ... n'a pas vraiment compris. C'était des mots sans queue ni tête. Tu parlais de ... fatalité et d'une espèce de ... balance entre le blanc et le noir et puis tu ... as demandé pardon à plusieurs reprises juste avant qu'une ... espèce de brume blanche ne s'échappe de ton corps. Puis d'un coup ... tu t'es calmé et enfin, tu t'es réveillé.

Un silence pesant s'abat sur la chambre après son récit. Les regards sont toujours fixés sur moi. L'inquiétude retombe un peu. Au moins, je n'ai rien laissé échapper de trop important avant d'avoir discuté en tête à tête avec Sasuke. Je soupire et me passe une main sur le visage avant de lâcher :

- Bon, c'était impressionnant mais pas méchant. C'est pas la peine d'en faire un drame.

- Naruto, dit Kakashi en essayant de me contrer.

- Non, je vais bien ! Et je n'ai pas besoin de rester ici. Tout ce qu'il me faut maintenant c'est une bonne douche.

Je vois alors mon manteau posé sur une chaise. Je l'attrape au vol avant de me diriger vers la sortie sans laisser à qui que ce soit l'opportunité de m'en empêcher. Devant la porte, je jette un regard insistant à Sasuke qui le comprend de suite, puis je stoppe et me tourne légèrement vers l'Hokage, sans la regarder directement, avant de lui dire :

- Je vais avoir besoin de faire quelque chose sur le toit du bâtiment principal demain matin. Il faudrait que vous en interdisiez l'accès aux autres ninjas.

- De quoi ? Me demande-t-elle visiblement désarçonnée par une telle demande.

- Mais vous pourrez venir si vous le voulez, ajoute-je sans donner plus d'explication avant d'ouvrir la porte coulissante d'un geste vif et de quitter la chambre en les laissant tous pantois.

Dehors, je me retrouve confronté à quelques visiteurs supplémentaires. Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Saï, Ino et Shikamaru sont restés dans le couloir pour attendre de mes nouvelles. En me voyant sortir, ils se redressent tous en même temps et me sautent dessus en m'assaillant de questions.

- Naruto ! Bon sang tu nous as fait une de ces peurs ! S'exclame immédiatement Kiba. Comment tu vas ?

- Je me sens très bien merci, réponds-je en essayant d'esquisser un vague sourire. Juste un coup de fatigue.

Ils me regardent tous avec curiosité, n'ayant pas vraiment l'air de croire cette histoire. J'essaie de balbutier une vague excuse pour tenter de m'éclipser tandis qu'ils continuent à me questionner, mais ils s'interrompent instantanément lorsque l'Hokage surgit derrière moi, sortant à son tour de la chambre.

- Naruto attends une minute. Nous n'en avons pas fini.

- Moi si, réponds-je sans même la regarder et en m'éloignant dans le couloir sous les regards de plus en plus surpris des autres ninjas.

Elle me court après et m'arrête en m'attrapant le bras avec force, nous isolant ainsi dans un couloir désert. Elle plonge alors ses yeux sévères dans mon regard dont l'expression oscille sensiblement entre la fatigue, la colère et la tristesse.

- Naruto, je veux une explication sur ce qui s'est passé dans le restaurant.

- J'ai juste eu un malaise. Ça peut arriver à tout le monde.

- Ne me prends pas pour une idiote, je sais bien que ce n'était pas que ça ... tu ne trouves pas qu'il manque _quelqu'un_ à mes côtés là ? M'interroge-t-elle en appuyant bien sur le ''quelqu'un''.

- ...

- Oui, ton clone, se charge-t-elle de répondre à ma place. Encore une chance que j'aie été seule dans mon bureau lorsque ça s'est produit.

- Lorsque _quoi _s'est produit ?

- À toi de me le dire. Tout était calme, puis d'un coup il s'est mis à trembler violemment puis à se plier de douleur les mains crispées sur la tête en gémissant. Une minute plus tard il s'est volatilisé. Imagine un peu les répercutions si une autre personne avait assisté à ça ?

- Je suis navré.

- Pas tant que moi ! Heureusement que je n'ai plus besoin d'être protégée. Je me suis servie de ça pour justifier _ton _absence à mes côtés.

- Il n'y a donc aucun problème, dis-je en essayant de reprendre mon chemin tandis que je commence à entendre des pas dans le couloir adjacent, indiquant que d'autres s'apprêtent à nous rejoindre.

- Naruto ! Me rappelle-t-elle immédiatement. Je voudrais que tu m'expliques.

- ... Je ne peux rien dire ... pas maintenant. Demain matin sur le toit de votre bureau à 10h. Ça répondra à vos questions.

Puis, me libérant vivement de son emprise, je disparais la seconde suivante au moment même où apparaissent Sakura, Iruka et Kakashi qui me regardent partir avec inquiétude. Pas le temps de me préoccuper de ce qu'ils pensent, les prochains jours risquent d'être bien assez difficiles comme ça. Pour le moment, je file chez Sasuke aussi vite que je le peux, sachant qu'il ne mettra pas bien longtemps avant de m'y rejoindre. Mon regard lui a clairement fait comprendre que je voulais lui parler et c'est toujours chez lui que nous nous retrouvons. J'arrive enfin dans la demeure Uchiha et entre dans le salon. Je voudrais pouvoir l'attendre en restant tranquillement assis, mais la tension qui m'électrifie le corps me pousse à faire les cent pas.

« Calme-toi gamin, c'est pas en t'énervant que ça passera mieux.

- Facile à dire pour toi ... c'est moi qui vais devoir le lui dire.

- Je sais bien ... mais tu le vis déjà suffisamment mal sans te torturer l'esprit avec sa réaction par-dessus le marché. Et puis il a été compréhensif jusque là.

- Tu parles ! Là ça n'a foutrement rien à voir et je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'il comprenne ... il serait même anormal qu'il comprenne. N'essaie pas de me rassurer par des espoirs que nous savons vains quoi qu'il advienne.

- ... C'est comme tu l'sens. »

Replongeant dans mes pensées, je continue à faire les cent pas tandis que Kyuubi reste silencieux. Après avoir attendu pendant un temps qui m'a semblé durer une éternité, je l'entends à son tour entrer dans la maison. Nous nous retrouvons face à face dans son salon. Il m'interroge silencieusement du regard tandis que ne transparaissent que de l'incertitude et du malaise dans le mien.

- Assieds-toi Sasuke, faut que je te parle de quelque chose ... d'assez important, dis-je sur un ton que je voulais détendu mais qui s'avère finalement lourd de gravité.

Il s'exécute lentement et va prendre place dans le canapé. Après un moment d'hésitation, je m'assois à côté de lui. Nous nous regardons quelques instants avant que je ne me décide à parler ... seulement, par quoi commencer ?

- Sasuke ... tu ... tu te souviens, il y a quelques temps. Tu me disais avoir fait la connaissance d'une femme au cours d'une mission il y a deux ans et demi.

- Euh ... oui, j'me souviens. Mais pourquoi tu me parles de ça ? Je voudrais plutôt savoir ce qui t'est arrivé ... parce que j'ai eu la peur de ma vie tu sais ... dans le restaurant. Et puis après ...

- Elle s'appelait Shukumei n'est-ce pas ? L'interromps-je brusquement en plongeant mes yeux bleus dans ses billes noires qui s'écarquillent de surprise et d'incompréhension.

- Oui ... mais comment tu le sais ?

- Elle ... avait de très longs cheveux d'un blanc aussi pur que la neige et des yeux améthystes violets pastels comme tu n'en avais jamais vus pas vrai ? Continue-je en essayant de ne pas m'attarder sur son visage qui pâlit à vue d'œil.

Il remue faiblement les lèvres sans vraiment avoir l'air de saisir le fin mot de cette histoire. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi je lui parle d'elle ni comment je peux la connaître, mais je peux sentir un profond malaise s'insinuer en lui. Je sais que tout va basculer à partir du moment où je le lui aurai dit, mais je n'ai plus le choix ... je ne l'ai jamais eu. Mais j'avais espéré pouvoir le faire autrement ... pas comme ça.

- Naruto ... qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demande-t-il d'une voix tremblante et presque brisée.

- Quand j'ai perdu connaissance tout à l'heure ... c'est parce que j'ai senti qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose. Je ... l'ai sentie mourir, dis-je alors que je sens une larme se faufiler jusqu'au bord de mon œil droit.

- Mou...mourir ? Mais pourquoi ? Comment ? Demande-t-il en me dévisageant avec des yeux de plus en plus perdus.

- Je l'ai rencontrée au début de mon voyage. Et ... je l'ai moi aussi bien connue, peut-être même plus que toi. Nous étions ... en quelque sorte connectés elle et moi.

Je m'interromps devant l'expression indescriptible de son visage. Mon cœur se serre encore, mais je dois continuer, aller jusqu'au bout. Puisant autant de courage que je le peux, je finis enfin par lâcher ce que je redoutais de lui dire depuis nos retrouvailles :

- Sasuke, reprends-je donc d'un air grave et douloureux. Je ... j'ai eu ... j'ai eu un enfant avec elle ... et toi aussi.

Je regarde avec une tristesse immense et une douleur tout aussi grande, ses yeux s'écarquiller à l'excès et sa bouche s'ouvrir de stupeur. Sa peau déjà blanche devient aussi livide que celle d'un mort. Et maintenant ... comment vais-je bien pouvoir justifier le fait que je lui ai caché ça pendant tout ce temps ?

* * *

**Info : **Shukumei signifie "destin" ou "fatalité". Au japon, il est extrêmement courant que les prénoms aient la même prononciation qu'un mot de la vie courante, sauf que les Kanji qui le composent ne s'écrivent pas de la même façon que ledit mot écrit en Hiragana.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Sans rire, si après la bombe que je viens de lâcher je n'arrive pas à vous arracher de réaction, je laisse tomber l'écriture pour de bon !

Alors balancez vos impressions, vos pronostics, vos questions, vos compliments ou vos critiques... m'en fiche mais faites quelque chose ! (oui je quémande ... et alors ?! XD).

Bref ! La réaction de Sasu ? (Parce que croyez bien que lui ne manquera pas d'exposer son point de vue après l'annonce de Naruto) Ce sera dans le chapitre 43 "Apparition", publication prévue pour le Dimanche 26 Juillet.


	43. Apparition

**Auteur :** Lonely Seira

**Titre :** Le temps d'une vie

**Genre :** Romance/Yaoi/UA/OOC

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Naru/Sasu (Autres couples secondaires)

**Disclaimer : **Naruto et ses petits camarades du manga portant le même nom sont la propriété entière et exclusive du divin _Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**Chapitre 43 : Apparition ...**

Jamais jusqu'à aujourd'hui je n'avais eu à affronter un silence aussi angoissant que celui-ci. Sasuke me fixe toujours avec une intensité effroyable et moi, j'attends simplement de connaître sa réaction face à une telle révélation. Je voudrais savoir ce qu'il pense. Je voudrais savoir ses sentiments face à ça, mais je ne peux pas le forcer à réagir tant qu'il n'aura pas assimilé l'information ... le peut-il seulement ? Alors tout ce que je peux faire c'est attendre. Puis enfin, ses lèvres se mettent à remuer légèrement alors que tout le reste de son visage reste parfaitement figé.

- Naruto ... si c'est une blague je ne trouve vraiment pas ça drôle, me sort-il finalement d'une voix tremblante et avec un regard devenu un peu plus dur.

Je le regarde aussi tristement que sérieusement avant de répondre.

- J'aimerais pouvoir te dire que c'est une plaisanterie ... mais je suis très sérieux Sasuke.

Et là, ce que je redoutais tant finit par arriver. Il se relève brusquement et me toise avec un air de profonde fureur ancré sur le visage.

- POURQUOI TU NE ME L'AVAIS PAS DIT AVANT AUJOURD'HUI ?! Me hurle-t-il tandis que ses yeux noirs se remplissent de rage.

- Sasu ... je ne pouvais pas ...

- Te fous pas de ma gueule Naruto ! Putain mais ça fait près de deux semaines que t'es revenu alors me dis pas qu'après tout le temps qu'on a passé ensemble, t'as jamais trouvé un moment pour me dire ça ... et puis ... comment c'est possible ? Qui me dit que c'est vrai ?!

- Jamais je ne te mentirais sur une chose aussi importante, tu le sais bien.

- Oh oui tu parles ! Me crache-t-il d'une voix de plus en plus haineuse. J'aurais pu jurer sur ma vie que mon petit ami ne me cacherait jamais rien d'important ... enfin ça c'était avant qu'il ne me sorte qu'il a eu un gosse avec une femme et que j'ai _apparemment _moi aussi eu un enfant de cette même femme ! Excuse-moi de trouver que ça dépasse un peu les limites de l'acceptable !

Son ton devient de plus en plus tremblant, à la limite de l'hystérie tandis que ses yeux élargis de colère ne me quittent pas une seconde. Je me voilerais outrageusement la face si je disais que sa colère est démesurée ... elle est au contraire tout à fait justifiée. Mais derrière la virulence de son énervement, je vois aussi une immense souffrance qui s'installe peu à peu. Je m'étais juré de le protéger de tous ceux qui pourraient lui faire du mal et voilà que je finis par devenir la cause de ses larmes. Je me redresse pour lui faire face et essayer de lui expliquer vainement la raison de mon silence.

- Écoute Sasuke ... je suis conscient qu'apprendre ça de cette façon c'est déstabilisant, mais je ne pouvais pas te le dire avant. Je pensais que tu n'étais pas prêt pour ça.

- Ah oui ? Parce que maintenant j'ai l'air prêt tu crois ? Me demande-t-il sur un ton sarcastique. Et puis de toute façon, ce n'était pas à toi de décider ça bordel ! Tu avais le devoir de me le dire !

- Que ce serait-il passé si je te l'avais dit dès mon retour ? M'aurais-tu fait assez confiance pour le croire ? Aurais-tu réagi autrement qu'en m'en voulant de t'apprendre une telle chose ?

- Comment veux-tu que je le sache puisque tu ne m'as rien dit ?! Et puis qu'est-ce que c'est que ce soudain revirement ? Si tu n'avais pas été forcé à l'aveu parce que Shukumei est morte, combien de temps encore me l'aurais-tu caché ?

- J'avais prévu de te le dire bien sûr, mais je voulais le faire plus en douceur c'est tout. Je voulais être sûr que tu sois en condition psychologique pour entendre ça.

- ... ''En condition psychologique'' ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Que j'ai l'air d'un mec instable ? Ou alors tu espérais qu'on soit si profondément engagés dans une relation que quoi que tu me sortes, tant que ça venait de toi j'aurais tout accepté ? Je pense qu'à ce niveau-là, j'ai fait quand même pas mal d'efforts jusqu'à maintenant. Putain mais quelle bonne poire je fais !

- Tu n'es pas une bonne poire Sasuke.

- Bon Dieu que si ! Je suis un crétin complet pour t'avoir fait confiance et pour avoir pensé que tu me respectais un tant soit peu ... enfin suffisamment pour ne pas me dissimuler ce genre de chose en tout cas !

- Bah dis-moi ce que j'aurais dû faire alors ?! Quand on s'est revus pour la première fois dans cette saloperie de ruelle j'aurais dû te dire : ''Salut Sasuke ! Content de te revoir après presque six ans. Ah au fait ! T'as un fils de deux ans. Félicitation !''.

Après cet échange enflammé, Sasuke se fige net et le silence retombe abruptement suite à ma dernière réplique. Nous nous dévisageons intensément quelques secondes, ne laissant échapper que le bruit de nos respirations accélérées par la tension. Ses lèvres remuent légèrement et puis enfin :

- Un ... fils ? Répète-t-il d'un air perdu.

- Oui. Tu as un fils Sasuke. Shukumei l'a mis au monde quelques mois après ta mission de long terme au Pays de la Cascade. Elle ... l'a baptisé Kyosuke, lui réponds-je en reprenant mon calme et en lui souriant même faiblement.

Nos regards continuent à s'affronter. J'essaie de lui transmettre un sentiment rassurant par mon regard adouci alors que ses yeux sont toujours marqués par l'incertitude, la colère et la tristesse. Puis il se détourne de moi en se plaçant une main sur les yeux et en soupirant fortement.

- ... Va-t-en Naruto, me dit-il d'une voix étouffée.

- Sasuke, je ...

- DÉGAGE J'TE DIS ! JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR ! Me hurle-t-il d'une voix brisée en tournant son visage baigné de larmes vers moi.

Je le regarde d'un air aussi profondément déchiré par la tristesse que ne l'est mon cœur. Larmes de rage ou larmes de peine ? Je ne saurais même pas dire quel sentiment prédomine dans l'expression de son visage. Sachant que ma présence ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses, je ferme étroitement les yeux pour ne plus le voir comme ça, et pour tenter ainsi de convaincre mon corps de quitter sa maison. Je voudrais rester là, à essayer de le consoler, de me faire pardonner ... mais je n'arrive même plus à me souvenir de toutes les raisons qui m'ont forcé à agir de la sorte. Tout ce qu'il me reste maintenant, c'est ce sentiment de dégoût que j'ai vis à vis de moi-même ... parce que je suis celui qui l'a fait pleurer encore une fois.

Je me dirige en silence vers l'entrée de la maison, tandis qu'il reste immobile, les yeux baissés vers le sol, les bras tendus le long du corps, tremblant de tout son être. Je m'arrête une dernière fois avant de disparaître.

- À 10h demain matin, je vais sur le toit du bâtiment principal pour faire venir les enfants grâce à une invocation. Libre à toi de venir ou pas Sasuke, dis-je en un murmure qui résonne pourtant dans le silence pesant de la pièce.

Je lui jette un dernier regard, mais il ne réagit même plus. Ma gorge se serre, mon cœur bat à tout rompre, mais je finis quand même par l'abandonner. Le reste ne dépend plus que de lui ... ne dépend plus que de la décision qu'il va prendre.

Je parcours sans même m'en rendre compte, le chemin qui me reconduit chez moi ... maintenant que j'y pense, il faudrait que je déménage car je me vois mal accueillir les deux petits dans mon minuscule appartement. Bien sûr, Sasuke possède une maison immense, mais je ferais preuve d'un optimisme proche de la connerie si j'osais même ne serait-ce qu'espérer qu'il nous laisse vivre avec lui ... pourtant, Dieu sait que j'aurais adoré ça. Ces quelques instants comme une famille ... tout ce que je n'ai jamais pu réellement avoir.

Arrivé devant la porte de mon studio, je tombe nez à nez avec Sakura qui en repart après avoir passé un moment à cogner à ma porte apparemment.

- Naruto, je te cherchais, me dit-elle d'une voix un peu anxieuse.

- Oui désolé ... je suis allé marcher pour me dégourdir.

Elle reste devant moi et se tortille, visiblement mal à l'aise.

- Tu veux entrer ? Lui propose-je alors.

- Avec plaisir, me répond-t-elle immédiatement, soulagée que je ne l'envoie pas balader.

Je la fais donc entrer chez moi. J'enlève mes chaussures d'un air absent et accroche mon manteau dans l'entrée. Elle me suit et fait de même, dans le silence le plus complet. Mon appartement n'a pas vraiment changé depuis mes 13 ans ... sauf que je suis quand même moins bordélique qu'avant. Elle s'installe sur une chaise que je lui présente, puis attend que je fasse le premier geste. Encore perdu dans mes pensées, je prépare du thé avant de revenir m'asseoir à table avec elle. Voyant que je ne semble pas très enclin à la conversation, elle décide finalement de se lancer.

- Naruto, j'ai bien compris que tu ne voulais pas nous dire ce qui s'est réellement passé cette après-midi ... mais je suis quand même inquiète.

- Il n'y a pas de raison Sakura. Tout va bien, réponds-je en souriant.

Elle secoue la tête en soupirant, avant de reprendre.

- Je sais que tu as toujours tout fait pour me protéger Naruto. Même à l'époque de nos 13 ans ... j'étais toujours à la traîne et j'avais sans cesse besoin qu'on me défende. On peut dire que j'étais le vrai boulet de l'équipe en fait ! Me lâche-t-elle d'un air faussement enjoué.

- Ce n'est pas ...

- ... vrai ? M'interrompt-elle. Bien sûr que si. Je l'ai bien réalisé. Tout ce que je voyais à ce moment ... c'était ton dos et celui de Sasuke alors que vous marchiez toujours devant moi. Dans chacune de nos missions, vous vous efforciez de me protéger, de m'épargner, de me maintenir à l'écart du danger. Même quand Sasuke est parti et que tu l'as poursuivi, tu es revenu dans un état proche de la mort, blessé, physiquement et psychologiquement ... mais devant moi, tu souriais encore, tu me rassurais, tu me disais que tout irait bien. Et je me suis demandée pourquoi j'étais si faible ... alors je me suis entraînée comme toi pendant trois ans. Je pensais avoir progressé mais au final, c'est quand même toi qui t'es retrouvé à me protéger ... et moi je n'ai rien pu faire pour t'aider.

- Sakura, je ...

- Mais je n'ai pas abandonné, m'interrompt-elle une nouvelle fois avec une forte détermination dans le regard. Et aujourd'hui, je suis devenue forte Naruto. J'ai soutenu Sasuke quand il est revenu, qu'il a souffert du rejet de tous et qu'il s'est de nouveau marginalisé. J'ai tenu bon en ton absence ... j'avais confiance en toi et je me suis dit que quand tu reviendrais, il faudrait que tu n'aies pas à t'inquiéter d'avoir pensé un peu à toi pour changer ... je voulais que tu saches que tout allait bien. Mais aujourd'hui encore ... tu veux me protéger, ne pas m'inquiéter en me cachant tes problèmes. Mais ce n'est plus la peine. Je peux me débrouiller maintenant. Et puis j'ai aussi Saï pour me soutenir ... même si j'ai encore du boulot avec lui, ajoute-t-elle en soupirant de découragement avant de me sourire d'un air malicieux.

Je lui souris à mon tour, pestant contre ma propre bêtise. Bien sûr qu'elle n'a plus besoin d'être protégée ... ça fait bien longtemps qu'elle n'en a plus besoin. Je me sentais le devoir de la préserver mais dans le fond, c'est elle qui a raison. Il serait temps de ne plus rester figé à l'époque de nos 13 ans. J'ai grandi, et elle aussi.

- Je suis désolé Sakura. Je pensais te protéger ... _encore._ Mais j'ai l'impression que j'ai fait exactement l'inverse.

- Personne n'est parfait, me répond-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Pas même toi ! Finit-elle pour me taquiner.

- Surtout pas moi, marmonne-je d'un ton de nouveau triste.

- Vas-tu me dire ce qui se passe ? Me demande-t-elle d'une voix redevenue sérieuse.

- C'est ... trop compliqué. Il va se passer beaucoup de choses dans pas longtemps et pour tout te dire, les évènements eux-mêmes se chargeront de répondre à tes questions ... mais là, c'est trop compliqué pour que je puisse t'en dire plus.

- Je vois, dit-elle d'un air triste. Tu fais comme tu le sens.

- Tu pourrais venir avec moi demain matin ... sur le toit du bureau de l'Hokage. Peut-être avec Kakashi, Iruka et Tsunade-baachan. Tu auras une partie des réponses comme ça.

- Que comptes-tu faire sur ce toit ?

- Je vais ... commencer à rassembler les pièces du puzzle, réponds-je d'un air absent, plus pour moi que pour elle.

Oui c'est vrai, tout va commencer à partir de demain matin. Et ça nous promet des jours chaotiques dans un avenir très proche ... dans un avenir quasi immédiat en fait.

Me laissant à ma réflexion, Sakura s'éclipse finalement. La nuit s'écoule alors lentement. Je tente plusieurs fois de me projeter jusque chez Sasuke, mais rien n'y fait. Mon esprit est bien trop perturbé pour parvenir à se focaliser suffisamment. C'est peut-être mieux ainsi.

9h. J'ai fini de préparer mon matériel et change maintenant de vêtements. Je devais recevoir ma première assignation aujourd'hui, mais je vais plutôt prendre un jour de congé imprévu. Mamie Tsunade va me remonter les bretelles, mais elle s'en remettra bien vite ... ou peut-être qu'elle ne s'en relèvera pas du tout. Il y a encore peu, elle a discuté de sexualité avec moi en pensant que j'étais encore puceau, et là, elle va découvrir que je suis père. Elle ne va pas être la seule à en faire une attaque je pense.

Mais je n'oublie pas pour autant que si les autres vont peut-être avoir du mal à se faire à un tel changement, les enfants ne vont pas non plus échapper aux bouleversements suite à ce dépaysement total. Afin de les accueillir de façon à préserver une partie de ce à quoi ils sont habitués depuis toujours, je décide de revêtir une tenue traditionnelle japonaise, ce que je portais chaque fois que je restais quelques jours pour me reposer auprès de ma petite famille. Un Kimono blanc très fin sous un autre noir plus épais et un Hakama noir également, serré autour de ma taille par un Kaku Obi. Pour trancher abruptement avec la sombre couleur de cet ensemble, je complète le tout par un Haori orange vif sur lequel est brodé au niveau du dos, un dragon noir aussi fin que long et ressemblant fortement à celui qui ondule sur mon corps. Pour finir, je décide d'attacher ma mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille en la relevant à l'aide d'une fine pince qui vient se dissimuler sous quelques épis indomptables.

Je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de montrer toute l'étendue de mon style vestimentaire, encore moins ce côté très formel qui me va pourtant à ravir, et il y a fort à parier que ça va tous les laisser aussi pantois que le reste mais bon ... ils ne sont plus à ça près, et moi non plus. Je me dirige alors rapidement vers l'immense terrasse coiffant le bâtiment le plus important du village, essuyant quelques écarquillements d'yeux et bouches bées sur le chemin. J'atterris enfin à destination et remarque que toutes les personnes que j'espérais voir sont bien présentes et m'attendent déjà. Enfin presque toutes ... Sasuke n'est pas venu et mon cœur se serre lorsque je repense à la façon dont on s'est quittés la veille.

Ils n'ont pas encore remarqué mon arrivée. Je m'avance derrière eux alors que tous les quatre ont plus ou moins leur attention fixée sur les escaliers menant au toit, d'où je devrais débouler en toute logique. Puis, Sakura finit par se retourner vers moi ... et me tire une tête pas possible en faisant dégringoler sa mâchoire jusqu'au sol.

- Na...ruto ? Marmonne-t-elle en me ''reluquant'' de haut en bas.

(_J'utilise ce terme faute de mieux parce que c'est vraiment l'impression que ça donne_). Tout le monde se retourne et autant de mâchoires se fracassent au sol.

- Vous avez un problème ? Demande-je alors en haussant innocemment un sourcil.

- Euh ... non ... juste ... c'est pas tous les jours qu'on te voit comme ça, me répond Iruka en hésitant sur chaque mot.

- C'est sûr, je ne vais pas me fringuer comme ça en mission quand même, lui dis-je en souriant d'un air moqueur.

« Leur tête donne tellement envie de rire qu'on pourrait presque oublier le caractère délicat de la situation ...

- Oui, comme tu dis. Mais au fait, je t'ai trouvé bien calme cette nuit.

- Je me suis dit que t'étais vraiment pas d'humeur à supporter mes remarques. Je sais encore faire preuve de retenue !

- Avoue juste que toi aussi t'es anxieux et impatient.

- Pour une fois, je ne peux pas dire le contraire. Grouille-toi de te préparer pour les accueillir, ça va bientôt être l'heure !

- Oui chef ! »

Légèrement moins nerveux grâce à l'attitude risible de mes anciens sensei, camarade et Hokage, je me détourne pour préparer le sceau d'invocation. Je le dessine lestement au sol par des gestes amples et souples qui font claquer les manches de mon Haori et voleter le tissu du Hakama, sous les regards toujours ébahis et interrogateurs de mes ''spectateurs''. Enfin, quelques minutes plus tard, je m'éloigne et regarde ma montre. Il me reste encore dix minutes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de ce truc ? Me demande l'Hokage en tortillant la tête pour essayer de décrypter ce sceau inconnu.

- Vous verrez bien, réponds-je sans la regarder.

Alors que je regarde ma montre une nouvelle fois, un frisson me remonte le dos. Un chakra plus que familier approche. Je souris discrètement en le sentant arriver sur le toit et me retourne pour faire face à Sasuke. Il a l'air fatigué et a des cernes gigantesques sous les yeux, mais son expression est toujours aussi glaciale envers moi ... sauf que cette fois-ci elle n'est en rien simulée.

- Tu es venu, dis-je d'une voix faible.

Il me toise d'un regard noir avant de me dire :

- Ne t'avise même plus de m'adresser la parole.

- Sasuke ! S'exclame Sakura visiblement choquée.

- Laisse Sakura ... c'est pas grave, lui dis-je en esquissant un petit sourire.

Ce n'est pas grave du tout ... c'est même totalement l'inverse. Même s'il m'en veut toujours à mort (_Ce qui, disons-le franchement, n'a rien d'étonnant_), la seule chose qui importe c'est qu'il soit venu et ça me rend profondément heureux.

Arrive enfin presque 10h, le silence règne toujours dans l'assistance. Mamie Tsunade, Iruka, Kakashi et Sakura n'ont même pas essayé de décocher le moindre mot après l'arrivée de Sasuke, sentant bien qu'il était plus prudent de patienter jusqu'à ce qu'ils constatent par eux-mêmes ce qui se passe. Je mets un genou à terre à quelques mètres du sceau et commence alors à formuler mon jutsu. Fermant les yeux pour me concentrer, je forme des gestes à vive allure tout en prononçant une curieuse incantation d'une voix lente et profonde, provoquant un nouvel élan de stupeur dans l'assistance.

Des arcs électriques d'une couleur jaune intense commencent à se former sur le sceau alors que celui-ci se met à briller d'une vive lumière. Les éclairs s'intensifient encore, faisant reculer tout le monde avant qu'une brève explosion ne se fasse entendre et qu'un nuage de fumée ne masque totalement la vue au centre du sceau. Tous fixent leur attention dans cette direction. Puis la fumée s'évapore lentement laissant apercevoir plusieurs formes. L'une d'elles bondit alors hors du cercle et fonce vers moi, découvrant une cascade de cheveux blonds au moment où, perdant son foulard, cette petite tornade aux grands yeux bleus s'agrippe à mon cou en criant avec enthousiasme :

- Papa !

- Tu m'as manqué ma poussinette, dis-je enfin le ton chargé d'émotion en passant mes bras autour de mon petit bout de chou.

Et puis, après une seconde de silence interloqué, plusieurs voix s'élèvent en même temps derrière nous :

- Pa ... PAPA ?!

Dieu que les prochains jours vont me paraître longs ...

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Ok, donc voilà ce que ça donne un surplus de petits secrets dans un couple qui en est déjà bourré ! Le brun se renfrogne et le blond se morfond. Compréhensif le Sasu ? Ouais... mais faut pas trop le pousser quand même.

Alors, maintenant les mômes ont débarqué et ça va réclamer pas mal d'explications tout ça ! XD La semaine prochaine, les "Recontres..." seront donc au programme du chapitre 44. Rendez-vous Dimanche 2 Août !

Bises à tous et n'oubliez pas de cliquer sur la petite case blanche avec le texte vert ci-dessous ! ^^


	44. Rencontres

**Auteur :** Lonely Seira

**Titre :** Le temps d'une vie

**Genre :** Romance/Yaoi/UA/OOC

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Naru/Sasu (Autres couples secondaires)

**Disclaimer : **Naruto et ses petits camarades du manga portant le même nom sont la propriété entière et exclusive du divin _Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**Avant-propos : **Hiyana, tu me demandais si j'avais lu les scans de l'histoire ? Effectivement, je les lis chaque semaine. Mais je ne suis pas sûre que ça m'aurait apporté énormément pour certains aspects de cette fiction puisque j'ai fini de l'écrire en Janvier dernier (raison pour laquelle j'ai commencé à la publier en Février seulement). Donc j'ai parfois eu du pif et parfois non. Voilà !^^

* * *

**Chapitre 44 : Rencontres ...**

Je serre enfin contre moi le petit corps vibrant d'énergie de mon rayon de soleil avant de me relever et de la porter à bout de bras devant moi. Elle me sourit à pleines dents alors que ses yeux pétillent de malice. Elle me ressemble vraiment trait pour trait, si l'on met de côté le fait qu'elle ne porte aucune marque sur ses joues et que son visage garde la douceur de celui de sa mère. Ses yeux sont d'un bleu ciel saisissant, et on peut aisément y voir toute l'espièglerie que je lui ai transmise. Elle porte un Furisode de soie noire sur lequel sont finement brodés des papillons mauves et bleus. Il est maintenu par un Obi jaune et un obi-jime mauve. Ses longs cheveux soyeux et ondulés blonds comme les blés sont rassemblés en un chignon élaboré sur la moitié de leur longueur, retenu par une pince en or ornée de deux pièces plus longues se dressant sur les côtés et auxquelles sont attachés de fins rubans de soie bleue cousue de papillons noirs. Le reste de sa chevelure est laissée libre et retombe gracieusement sur son épaule gauche. Elle est aussi mignonne et radieuse que dans mon souvenir.

- Bon sang ce que tu as grandi mon cœur ! T'es si immense que bientôt je ne pourrai même plus te soulever !

- Oh t'exagères Papa ! Me dit-elle de sa petite voix qui m'arrache un sourire encore plus gigantesque.

- Tu n'as pas eu trop peur pendant le voyage ?

- Pas du tout ! C'était même très marrant ! Claironne-t-elle avec amusement.

Je la rapproche de moi pour l'embrasser sur la joue avant de la reposer à terre. Elle lève son regard azur vers moi et je lui souris avec tendresse avant de lui caresser la tête. Puis elle lâche un petit rire joyeux avant de se mettre immédiatement à courir pour faire le tour du toit, et poser ses yeux partout où elle le peut avec une curiosité enfantine vraiment craquante. Un peu plus loin, Mamie Tsunade, Iruka, Kakashi et Sakura tirent des têtes pas possibles qui me font discrètement pouffer de rire. Les laissant en mode ''bugg'', je me dirige vers le sceau, la fumée totalement dissipée ayant révélé l'identité d'une autre forme apparue en même temps que mon bout d'chou. Une malle énorme est au centre alors qu'assis sur le couvercle, un petit bonhomme haut comme trois pommes avec des cheveux d'un noir de jais et portant un Kimono bleu foncé, un Hakama gris, et un Haori du même bleu que son Kimono, tape machinalement le bois de ses Zôri contre la malle.

Je m'approche du garçon et m'agenouille devant lui, parfaitement conscient que Sasuke nous fixe avec attention.

- Alors Kyosuke, comment vas-tu ? Demande-je d'une voix douce en relevant la mèche hirsute qui voile la partie gauche de son visage.

Le petit reste de marbre, continuant à balancer ses pieds. Je soupire et passe avec tendresse la main dans ses cheveux ébène avant qu'il n'esquisse enfin un mouvement, relevant la tête pour la fixer en direction d'une seule et unique personne : Sasuke. Sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit d'autre, il descend de la malle et commence à marcher lentement vers celui qu'il semble avoir instinctivement reconnu comme étant son père. Ce dernier ne bronche pas d'un pouce et regarde avec une expression indescriptible le petit garçon marcher vers lui, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à moins de deux mètres de distance. Les deux bruns se dévisagent alors, aussi inexpressifs l'un que l'autre. La scène semble presque figée. Kyosuke ressemble à Sasuke de la plus frappante des façons. Que ce soit par ses profonds yeux noirs, par son visage fin, son nez droit, ses lèvres délicates ou ses cheveux couleur nuit qui, à la différence de Sasuke cependant, se dressent en tout sens sur son crâne avec une seule longue mèche hirsute qui retombe avec élégance sur le côté gauche de sa tête.

Le petit commence alors à lever la main vers Sasuke au moment même où celui-ci se recule avant de disparaître sans même énoncer le moindre mot, laissant encore plus pantois les quatre autres ninjas qui ont assisté à la scène avec la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux plus écarquillés que jamais. La main du petit redescend lentement, et il se retourne vers moi, toujours aussi inexpressif. Je sens bien qu'il est déçu et un peu blessé, mais le sang Uchiha ne coule pas dans ses veines pour rien. Ses grands yeux noirs sont restés tout le temps d'une rigidité surnaturelle tandis qu'aucun sentiment n'a, à un quelconque moment, modifié l'expression de son visage. Je vais à sa rencontre alors qu'il revient vers moi et je le prends dans mes bras avant de lui déposer un baiser sur la tête tandis que ses petites mains s'agrippent à mon Kimono.

- Au moins il est venu te voir, lui dis-je en souriant d'un air encourageant.

Il acquiesce de la tête. Je le sens alors soulagé ... bien que son visage n'exprime toujours rien et qu'aucun mot ne soit sorti de sa bouche. Autour de nous, ma petite furie blonde continue à s'agiter en parlant d'un ton surexcité.

- Dis Papa ! C'est grand Kona ! Maman aurait adoré pas vrai ?

Je ris en entendant sa petite voix enjouée.

- Il faut dire ''Konoha'' Seiran. Et oui, je suis sûr que Maman aurait adoré.

- Na...ruto, marmonne soudainement Mamie Tsunade en plantant ses ambres troublées dans mes azur. Tu ... nous expliques ?

- Bien sûr ... Seiran, arrête de courir et viens un peu par là, dis-je en direction de ma p'tite puce qui file alors vers moi à toute vitesse et se pelotonne contre ma jambe.

Je me tourne vers les quatre carpes qui me fixent toujours pour faire les présentations :

- Alors, tout le monde, je vous présente ma fille Seiran qui a fêté ses quatre ans il y a deux mois déjà.

- Bonjour ! Entonne-t-elle en souriant d'une oreille à l'autre.

- Et ce petit bonhomme-là s'appelle Kyosuke et il a eu deux ans le mois dernier, continue-je en posant mon regard vers le dénommé qui tourne alors ses yeux nuit profonds vers ces nouveaux visages pour les fixer ensuite avec la fierté propre à son clan.

- C'est ... ton fils ? Me demande Iruka.

- Ah non, il n'est pas de moi, mais Seiran et lui ont la même mère.

- Naruto ... pourquoi est-ce qu'il ressemble autant à Sasuke ? Me demande alors Sakura en ayant eu l'air de faire parfaitement le lien entre l'étrange manège des deux bruns tout à l'heure et leur ressemblance frappante.

- Pour une raison simple. Si ma petite puce s'appelle Uzumaki Seiran, ce petit bout d'chou s'appelle ... Uchiha Kyosuke.

Nouvelle dégringolade de mâchoires.

- C'est le fils de Sasuke ?! S'interloque la vieille.

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête avant de reporter mon attention vers les enfants qui regardent le comportement des ''vieux adultes'' avec un certain intérêt ... enfin, Seiran les scrute d'un air curieux tandis que Kyosuke se contente de les dévisager avec une sorte d'indifférence polie.

- Alors regardez bien tous les deux, dis-je à leur attention alors que Seiran et Kyosuke lèvent la tête pour me regarder. Tout à gauche avec les cheveux gris et le masque, c'est ...

- Kakashi-oji ! (_oji = Tonton_) S'exclame ma blondinette.

- Tout à fait, dis-je en lui passant une main sur la tête. Et à côté avec les cheveux châtains ?

- Papy Iruka ! S'exclame à nouveau la petite.

Le dénommé sursaute légèrement en me regardant avec un air un peu effaré. Je lui souris discrètement et hausse les épaules. Il me répond par un sourire ému, comprenant par cette simple appellation signifie que je l'ai présenté aux enfants comme s'il avait été mon père.

- Papy ? Murmure-t-il alors avec une voix chargée d'émotions. Et bien ... ça ne me rajeunit pas ! Ajoute-t-il en essayant de retenir quelques larmes.

Je resserre ma prise sur la main de Seiran qui affiche un air un peu étonné devant le regard d'Iruka. Sakura, Tsunade et Kakashi sourient également devant cette scène qui devient plus émouvante que tout ce que nous avons vécu.

« Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un mouchoir !

- Mets-la en veilleuse la carpette ! »

- Bien ! Et si nous passions aux dames ! reprends-je pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère allourdie par tous ces invétérés émotifs ... et plombée par cet invétéré rabat-joie de renard.

- Avec les cheveux tout rose c'est Tatie Sakura ! Répond immédiatement ma blondinette. Et la dame avec les gros seins c'est Mémé Tsunade !

- Seiran, ne dis pas ça ! Marmonne-je en fronçant les sourcils tout en réprimant un fou rire dans le même temps.

- Y'a pas de doute c'est vraiment ta fille, lâche alors Mamie Tsunade en soupirant avec découragement.

Je lui souris d'un air malicieux alors que je sens qu'on tire sur mon Hakama.

- Qu'y a-t-il poussin ? Demande-je en baissant les yeux vers Seiran qui continue à tirer sur le tissu.

- Dis Papa, c'est Grand-père Minato là-bas ? M'interroge-t-elle en levant son doigt vers la falaise des visages de pierre.

Je suis le point qu'elle m'indique puis lui réponds en souriant.

- Oui ma chérie, c'est bien Grand-père Minato. Tu as l'œil affuté.

- Dis dis ! Pourquoi sa tête est dans un caillou ?

- Ha ha ha ! Mais elle n'est pas dans un caillou voyons ! Le visage de Grand-père a été sculpté dans cette falaise parce qu'il a été le quatrième Hokage de Konoha.

- Hogake c'est celui qui commande c'est ça ?

- On dit ''Hokage'' chérie ... et oui, en gros c'est celui qui commande. Viens, je vais te montrer, dis-je en prenant sa main pour aller vers le bord de la terrasse et l'aider à grimper sur la rambarde.

Derrière nous, j'entends les murmures étonnés de Sakura :

- Comment ça ''Grand-père Minato'' ? Ça veut dire que ...

- Oui Sakura, dis-je en tournant la tête vers elle après avoir installé Seiran. Le Yondaime était mon père.

Pour la centième fois en vingt minutes, Sakura écarquille les yeux avant de marmonner :

- Et bah ... ça n'en finit plus les surprises avec toi !

Puis, tous les quatre se rapprochent de nous avant que je commence ma petite histoire.

- Regardez, Seiran, Kyosuke ... le premier visage à gauche c'est le Shodaime, le premier Hokage.

- C'est lui qu'a fabriqué le village hein ?

- C'est lui qui a créé le village en effet. À l'époque, les gens se battaient entre eux, mais il a instauré la paix grâce à son clan et à celui des Uchiha, qui ont alors créé Konoha.

- Oh Kyo t'entends ça ? C'est tes Pépés qu'ont fait Konoha !

Je souris devant l'enthousiasme de Seiran, qui fait également pouffer les autres spectateurs. Puis je poursuis sur ma lancée :

- Le deuxième visage, c'est le Nidaime. Et c'était le petit frère du Shodaime.

- Alors ça veut dire que si je deviendrais Hokage, Kyo il le serait après moi ?

- Non poussin, pas forcément. L'Hokage est choisi selon ses capacités tu sais ? Le troisième par exemple, c'est le Sandaime et il a été le meilleur élève de Shodai et Nidai. Et puis après, c'est Grand-père.

- Grand-père il est parti au ciel quand il a mis Kyuu-chi dans ton ventre hein ? Me demande alors mon petit soleil, déclenchant des exclamations étouffées dans mon dos.

C'est vrai qu'il y a de quoi surprendre. Non seulement ma fille sait pour Kyuubi qui est scellé en moi, mais en plus elle l'appelle Kyuu-chi (_Elle utilise ''chi'' comme diminutif de ''chichi'' qui veut dire ''Papa'' ... en gros, elle considère que comme Kyuubi est en moi, il a aussi valeur de père pour elle_).

- Oui c'est ça ... tu te souviens drôlement bien des histoires que Maman te racontait dis-moi.

- Moi j'aimais bien les histoires de Maman ... mais pourquoi Grand-père il a fait ça déjà ?

« Parce qu'un connard s'est foutu de ma gueule !

- Du calme boule de poils. Je sais que tu digères encore mal cette histoire mais quand même !

- Oui bah je digère mal parce que ça va encore finir par être moi le dindon de la farce ! L'éducation des jeunes de ce village a été une belle plantade pour ce qui est des cours d'Histoire alors refais pas la même boulette avec tes gosses ... ils sont mieux partis que les nabots de Konoha.

- Je ne vais pas leur mentir ne t'inquiète pas ... mais tu oublies qu'ils ne sont pas les seuls à m'écouter.

- Justement ! Rétablis un peu les choses dans leur bon droit. Je me suis déjà fait niquer en débarquant ici pour me faire coincer après, alors qu'on ne m'avait même pas demandé mon avis ... me faire mettre en boîte une fois ça suffit ! Faut quand même pas pousser mémé dans les orties !

- Relax boule de poils ! Ça va finir par s'arranger, mais de toute façon, ils sont encore tous les deux trop jeunes pour que je leur raconte toute cette histoire. Ils en savent bien assez comme ça. Mei pensait que c'était une mauvaise idée de leur cacher ce que j'avais dû endurer dans mon enfance alors je leur en ai dit le minimum ... mais le reste c'est encore trop.

- ... Alors juste un petit résumé ! Ça suffira non ? Hein ? Hein ? »

Capitulant devant le désespoir flagrant qui transparaît dans les propos du Kitsune ...

« Dis donc, exagère pas ! J'suis pas au bord de la dépression quand même ! »

Bon ... me résignant face à la demande suppliante du sac à puces ...

« Je t'ai pas supplié non plus ! Je t'ai juste demandé une faveur gentiment pour changer ! »

D'accord ! Acceptant d'accéder au souhait de la carpette dans mon grand élan de mansuétude ...

« Pfff ! Qu'est-ce qui faut pas entendre comme connerie ! »

... dans un grand élan d'amitié ...

« Amitié ? Bah tiens ! Et mon cul c'est du poulet ? »

... me soumettant à l'ordre autoritaire de Kyuubi-sama, je parviens enfin à répondre à la question de ma petite puce (_Et putain si c'est comme ça chaque fois qu'elle m'interroge sur la peluche, j'suis pas rendu_).

- Et bien tu vois ma chérie ... c'est parce que quelqu'un a fait faire des bêtises à Kyuu-chi et du coup, Grand-père a dû le punir. Alors il l'a mis à l'intérieur de moi pour que je le surveille.

« Mouais ça va ... c'est toujours mieux que rien. »

- Bah moi j'voudrais bien en avoir un tout pareil ! Ça ferait comme si j'avais une grosse peluche dans mon corps !

« En voilà une personne enthousiaste ! C'est en elle que j'aurais dû être ! Elle a l'air bien moins débile que son père déjà ...

- Je t'entends au cas où tu l'aurais oublié !

- Sans blague ! Toujours est-il que ta fille me paraît beaucoup plus coopérative que tu ne saurais l'être.

- C'est parce qu'elle est trop jeune pour réaliser le fardeau que c'est de partager son corps avec un furoncle comme toi !

- Sois un peu poli morveux ! C'est pas un exemple pour les gosses ça !

- Parce que tu penses être un bon exemple toi ? Rappelle-moi un peu qui a fait de moi un accro-maniac du sexe à 16 ans à peine ?

- ...

- C'est bien ce que je pensais ! »

Boutant les jérémiades de la carpette hors de mes pensées, je me concentre à nouveau sur mon petit récit.

- Alors, vous voulez que je continue à vous raconter l'histoire ? Dis-je à l'attention des deux bouts d'chou.

- Oui !

Tandis que Seiran s'exclame en levant les bras, Kyosuke se contente d'un discret hochement de tête.

- Bon, alors. On en était au Yondaime. Seiran, est-ce que tu te souviens qui a été son professeur ?

- C'était Pépé Jiraiya ! Et pi même que Pépé il écrivait des livres sur les cochons et que Kakashi-oji il les aime beaucoup !

- Euh ... Oui, on va dire ça comme ça, dis-je un peu mal à l'aise en sentant plusieurs regards accusateurs brusquement braqués sur moi.

- Naruto ! Chuchote vivement Mamie Tsunade à mon oreille. Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as raconté comme stupidités ?

- Pas de ma faute ! Souffle-je entre mes dents pour que les enfants ne m'entendent pas. Elle a dû m'entendre quand je parlais à Mei. Je lui avais dit que Kakashi aimait les livres cochons qu'écrivait ce vieil ermite pervers ...

- Papa ... ça veut dire quoi _pervers _? Me demande subitement la blondinette.

- Euh ... rien poussin, c'est juste un nom gentil que je donnais à Pépé Jiraiya. Bon, revenons à nos moutons, dis-je en m'éclaircissant la voix bruyamment. Donc Pépé Jiraiya a été le sensei de Grand-père Minato. Et le sensei de Pépé c'était le Sandaime. D'ailleurs dans son équipe à l'époque il y avait aussi l'actuelle Godaime. Et ça c'est ... ?

- Mémé Tsunade !

- Exact. Et vous savez ce qui est marrant ? C'est que Mémé Tsunade est la petite fille de Shodai-sama.

- ... Shodaime c'est son Papy ?

- Oui c'est ça.

- Mais Konoha ça existe depuis super longtemps non ?

- Depuis 100 ans à peu près, réponds-je en réfléchissant brièvement.

La petite blondinette fronce les sourcils avant de tourner son regard interrogateur vers Tsunade-baachan. Cette dernière hausse alors un sourcil, surprise que ma fille la dévisage comme ça.

- Oh ! Bah si c'est de si longtemps ... t'es une vieille alors ? Pourquoi que t'as pas la peau toute fripée ?

« Mort de rire comment ta gamine met les pieds dans l'plat de la même façon que toi ! Je l'adore cette gosse ! »

- Seiran ! M'exclame-je en retenant à grand peine le plus grand éclat de rire que j'aurais jamais sorti.

- Quoi ? C'est pas une vieille ? Demande-t-elle avec une innocence désarmante.

- Si bien sûr mais faut pas le dire devant elle parce que ça la vexe ! Lance-je en décochant mon plus beau sourire de malice à Tsunade-baachan qui ne peut s'empêcher de me répondre par un...

- Baka ! T'as pas honte d'apprendre des choses comme ça à une enfant de son âge ?

- Euh ... non pas vraiment.

Étouffant un nouveau pouffement, je dépose ensuite Kyosuke à terre puis m'accroupis, plaçant les deux enfants devant moi.

- Papa doit parler de choses sérieuses avec les adultes, vous devriez aller jouer un peu en attendant. Mais ne vous éloignez pas et ne grimpez pas sur la rambarde tout seul d'accord ?

- D'accord ! Lâche ma tornade blonde avant de prendre la main de son frère et de le tirer derrière elle.

Je les regarde s'éloigner avant de me retourner vers les autres.

- Je pense que vous avez des questions à me poser non ?

- Tellement que je ne sais même pas par quoi commencer, me répond la vieille en me dévisageant avec insistance. Tout ce que je peux dire pour le moment c'est que ta réputation du ninja le plus imprévisible de Konoha n'est pas surfaite !

- Je voudrais savoir, commence Iruka en hésitant un peu. Quand tu es revenu à Konoha, pourquoi n'as-tu pas emmené ta famille avec toi ? Et puis où est la mère des petits ?

- Shukumei était une femme très particulière et très attachée à son pays. Et moi, je devais tout le temps rester en mouvement pour ne pas me faire repérer par l'Aka. Alors je ne revenais les voir que quelques jours par-ci par-là. Quand je suis revenu au village, je devais d'abord m'y réintégrer sans faire trop de vagues ... distiller les révélations sur mon compte c'était plus prudent. Et puis ... enfin disons que c'est encore un peu compliqué pour le moment.

- Pourquoi dis-tu que ''c'était'' une femme particulière ? Me demande Sakura qui a immédiatement tiqué sur l'emploi du passé dans ma phrase.

- ... Parce que Mei est morte hier après-midi, lui réponds-je le plus simplement du monde en souriant tristement.

- Oh quelle horreur ! lâche-t-elle alors en se plaquant une main sur la bouche et en regardant les deux enfants qui jouent un peu plus loin la seconde suivante.

- C'est pour ça que tu les as fait venir maintenant ? M'interroge Kakashi.

- Mei se savait mourante et nous nous sommes organisés en conséquence. J'avais espéré pouvoir m'éclipser un temps du village pour retourner la voir, mais avec tous les évènements qui se sont succédés ici depuis mon retour ça n'a pas été possible. Au cas où ça devait se produire comme ça, il était prévu que je fasse venir les enfants auprès de moi par une invocation, à 10h le lendemain matin de son décès, explique-je calmement alors que mon cœur se serre encore un peu par moments.

- Mais ... qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? Reprend Iruka. Tu vas t'occuper des deux enfants ? Enfin j'veux dire ... le garçon est le fils de Sasuke alors ...

- Kyosuke est autant mon enfant que Seiran. Pendant ces deux dernières années, je me suis préoccupé de lui comme si nous partagions le même sang. Et je continuerai à faire ainsi jusqu'à ce que Sasuke se sente prêt à le reconnaître ... je me mets à sa place aussi. Il n'a appris qu'hier qu'il avait un fils alors je ne vais pas trop lui en demander non plus.

- C'est quand même bizarre que vous ayez tous les deux fait la connaissance de la même femme dans un laps de temps si court, s'étonne Sakura en fronçant un peu les sourcils.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu n'as pas connu Mei ... mais dans son monde, les coïncidences n'existaient pas, réponds-je d'un air mystérieux.

Pendant que tous me fixent de nouveau d'un air interrogateur, je décide de couper court à la conversation en retournant vers ma blondinette et le petit brun. Je ne leur ai pas appris grand chose, mais suffisamment pour l'instant. Après tout, le seul à qui je doive raconter toute l'histoire c'est Sasuke, et il n'est pas question que qui que ce soit d'autre l'entende avant lui. Même si je ne sais absolument pas quand il aura assez calmé sa colère envers moi pour que nous puissions discuter sans que je ne me prenne son poing dans la figure (_Et encore, c'est ce qui se passe dans ma version la plus optimiste des choses ... pour les autres, on ne retrouverait certainement jamais mon corps_).

Alors que je souris en regardant mes petits s'amuser, je sens quelqu'un s'approcher derrière moi.

- Il y a quelque chose d'autre que vous voulez savoir Tsunade-baachan ? Demande-je sans même me retourner pour la regarder.

- Il y a encore beaucoup de mystères et d'ombre qui planent sur ton passé, et si tu ne veux pas en parler, je ne te demanderai rien, me répond-t-elle alors.

- Mais ?

- Mais je me pose des questions sur le présent ... sur ce que tu comptes faire maintenant. Vas-tu vraiment les élever tous les deux ici ?

- Vous croyez quoi ? Que je vais les abandonner alors que leur mère vient juste de mourir ?

- Bien sûr que non ! répond-t-elle vivement comme si elle était choquée que j'ose la croire capable de penser une telle chose. Mais tu viens de passer Juunin, tu vas bientôt devoir accomplir des missions dangereuses et tu es père célibataire ... mince, je n'aurais jamais cru te dire ça un jour ... surtout pas si tôt.

- Je suis devenu père à 17 ans Tsunade, dis-je alors en plongeant mes azur dans ses yeux écarquillés.

Plus de titre honorifique, plus de pincette, je ne suis définitivement plus le même gamin qu'elle a autrefois connu et avec ce qui se profile encore à l'horizon, elle doit pouvoir me faire confiance sans hésitation. Alors que Sakura discute avec Kakashi et Iruka un peu plus loin, je décide de parler enfin sans contrainte avec ma ''Grand-mère'', comme il se doit de l'être.

- Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de tout ce qui s'est passé pendant ces années. J'ai vécu des choses que vous ne pourriez même pas imaginer dans vos rêves les plus fous. Et vous en avez d'ailleurs un aperçu. J'ai rencontré une femme formidable, j'ai eu une fille avec elle et, même si je n'étais pas aussi souvent à leurs côtés que je l'aurais voulu, je me suis quand même bien occupé d'elles ... et de Kyosuke aussi après sa naissance. Mon mode de vie vous déplaît peut-être, vous pensez que ce ne sera pas juste d'élever des enfants comme ça, mais ne les sous-estimez pas. Ils sont beaucoup plus éveillés que vous ne le croyez ... et ils comprennent bien plus à cette situation que vous ne le pourriez. Ils connaissent les enjeux et ils les ont acceptés, parce que c'est ainsi que leur mère et moi les avons élevés.

Il n'y a pas là matière à discussion et elle semble le comprendre. Hochant simplement la tête pour m'indiquer qu'elle ne m'ennuiera plus avec ses inquiétudes quant à mes projets, elle reporte alors son attention sur les deux piles électriques qui se chamaillent, esquissant un sourire.

- Au fait Naruto, reprend alors Mamie Tsunade.

- Quoi ?

- Félicitation. Ta fille est magnifique, me dit-elle en me regardant avec ce que je crois déceler être de la fierté dans les yeux.

- Merci, réponds-je simplement alors que tous deux replongeons dans le silence, regardant les enfants qui continuent à s'agiter.

Tsunade-baachan lâche alors un petit pouffement de rire, attirant une nouvelle fois mon attention sur elle. Je l'interroge du regard.

- Ces deux gamins sont exactement comme leurs pères, me dit-elle alors.

Je souris en entendant cela. En effet, en voyant Seiran si espiègle et dynamique, essayant de faire réagir un Kyosuke taciturne qui préfèrerait rester tranquillement dans son coin, je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à ma propre enfance avec Sasuke.

Sasuke ... en ce moment je sais à quel point le conflit intérieur qu'il mène est rude. Il m'en veut de lui avoir menti alors que j'étais la seule et unique personne en qui il avait confiance, et je sais que cela ne peut que le replonger effroyablement dans son passé. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'il ne se refermera pas sur lui-même de nouveau, comme cela s'était produit à ses 8 ans. Il faut que je lui explique tout ... il faut qu'il comprenne pourquoi j'ai fait ça ... il faut qu'il accepte le fait que maintenir le silence depuis mon arrivée était l'attitude la plus sage.

Mais je crains aussi que lorsque la nouvelle va se répandre dans le village, cela ne devienne encore plus compliqué. Parce qu'il va de nouveau falloir nous confronter au regard impitoyable des gens. Ces gens qui jugent sans même savoir et qui assènent des blessures par leurs mots, plus meurtrières qu'elles ne le seraient avec une lame. Sasuke est encore un peu fragile face à cela, et je voudrais au moins être à ses côtés pour le soutenir, car après tout, cela me concerne tout autant que lui. Mais me laissera-t-il seulement faire ?

- Papa ? Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

Une petite voix fluette et deux billes océan qui me fixent me sortent brusquement de mes pensées. Je réalise alors que mon visage s'était figé dans une expression assez sombre et triste, que je m'empresse de faire disparaître sous un radieux sourire.

- Pour rien poussin, Papa était juste en train de réfléchir.

- Tu réfléchissais à quoi ?

- Et bien en fait, je me disais qu'il faudrait que je m'achète un nouvel appartement pour que Kyosuke et toi puissiez avoir chacun votre chambre ... je ne donne pas cher de ma peau si jamais je vous laissais tous les deux dans la même pièce trop longtemps !

- Mais euh ! C'est pas vrai ! On s'entend bien avec Kyo, me rétorque-t-elle avec une mine boudeuse.

Je ris de bon cœur et me tournant à nouveau vers l'Hokage, toujours à côté de moi.

- Vous auriez peut-être une suggestion pour mon déménagement ?

- Moui ... possible. Je crois me souvenir qu'il y a un logement assez grand qui est en train de prendre la poussière pas loin de la rivière dans le quartier nord. Ça pourrait peut-être vous convenir.

- Pourquoi personne ne l'occupe-t-il ?

- Parce que Kurenai et Asuma avaient décidé de s'y installer après la naissance de leur enfant, mais à la mort d'Asuma, Kurenai n'a pas voulu y aller. Cet endroit était devenu trop chargé de souvenirs. Il est resté à l'abandon depuis.

- Tiens maintenant que j'y pense, je n'ai revu ni Kurenai ni son fils depuis que je suis revenu. Shikamaru ne m'en a même pas parlé. Pourtant je me souviens qu'il y a quelques années, il était content de dire que ce gamin deviendrait son futur élève ... pauvre gosse, marmonne-je pour finir.

- Kurenai a pris deux mois de congés pour profiter de son enfant. Elle a effectué pas mal de missions depuis quelques temps. Ils devraient revenir d'ici un ou deux jours d'ailleurs ...

- Dites lui qu'elle n'en fasse rien, dis-je le ton redevenu subitement grave.

- Pourquoi ça ? Me demande Mamie Tsunade, visiblement troublée.

- Parce qu'elle et son fils sont comme Gaara ... ils ont déjà trop donné dans cette bataille, réponds-je en ancrant mon regard assombri dans ses yeux ambre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Naruto ?

Je reste silencieux et me baisse pour reprendre Kyosuke dans mes bras. Elle continue de me fixer d'un air interrogateur.

- Naruto ? Pourquoi as-tu dit ça ? Insiste-t-elle sans pour autant parvenir à m'arracher une réponse.

Éludant sa question, je me contente de lui lancer :

- Vous pourrez faire le nécessaire pour que je puisse déménager dès cette après-midi ?

- Bien sûr, me répond-t-elle un peu désarçonnée avant de froncer les sourcils. Mais je voudrais bien que tu répondes aussi à ma question, continue-t-elle sur un ton presque autoritaire.

- Chaque chose en son temps. Faites-moi confiance ... Sakura ? Appelle-je alors en direction de la Kunoichi et des deux sensei qui ont apparemment jugé préférable de me laisser parler tout ce temps seul avec l'Hokage.

- Oui ? Me répond la jeune femme aux cheveux roses en courant doucement vers moi.

- Je vais montrer le village aux petits, ça te dirait de venir ?

- Oh ! Euh ... bien sûr, avec plaisir !

- Parfait. Allez les grabots ! On décolle ! Dis-je joyeusement en attrapant la petite main de Seiran qui rayonne toujours comme un mini soleil.

Saluant mes anciens sensei et mon Hokage, je m'engouffre ensuite dans les escaliers pour me diriger hors du bâtiment, suivi de ma douce coéquipière qui semble se remettre lentement du choc de me savoir Papa, choc que vont subir bon nombre d'autres personnes d'ici peu d'ailleurs. Cette petite excursion en ville promet d'être riche en émotions elle aussi ... j'en mettrais ma main au feu !

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Bon, que ceux qui pensent que je ne me suis pas foulée pour trouver le prénom de la petite Uzumaki lèvent la main ! ... Mais euuuuh ! pas tous en même temps j'arrive pas à compter ! XD  
M'enfin, que voulez-vous que j'y fasse ? J'adore le prénom Seira ainsi que tous ses dérivés alors voilà ! Mais quand même, vous les trouvez pas mignons ces deux gamins ? J'espère que leur personnalité vous plaît en tout cas ! A ce stade, ils sont loin d'avoir rencontré tout le monde et la petite promenade de Naruto va encore être riche en amusements !

On se retrouve Dimanche 9 Août pour le chapitre 45 "Adaptation houleuse...".

Passez une bonne semaine !


	45. Adaptation houleuse

**Auteur :** Lonely Seira

**Titre :** Le temps d'une vie

**Genre :** Romance/Yaoi/UA/OOC

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Naru/Sasu (Autres couples secondaires)

**Disclaimer : **Naruto et ses petits camarades du manga portant le même nom sont la propriété entière et exclusive du divin _Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**Avant-propos : **Navrée pour ce retard totalement indépendant de ma volonté, mais ainsi que vous l'avez peut-être remarqué, le site s'est montré un peu capricieux depuis samedi... ce sont des choses qui arrivent malheureusement !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 45 : Adaptation houleuse ...**

Engagé dans les escaliers, Sakura à ma suite, je descends les marches suffisamment lentement pour que les petites jambes de Seiran arrivent à me suivre. Quelques couloirs et escaliers plus tard, nous atterrissons tous les quatre dans la rue. Une fois dehors, je resserre la pression autour de la main de ma fille pour l'empêcher de faire ce qu'une Uzumaki ferait logiquement dans un nouveau milieu : courir dans tous les sens et fourrer son nez partout. Si d'aventure je venais à la lâcher maintenant, je suis certain que jamais je n'arriverais à la rattraper. Pour confirmer mes pensées, alors que je marche à une allure raisonnable, je sens ma furie blonde tirer avec de plus en plus de force sur ma main pour m'inciter à aller plus vite.

- Calme-toi un peu chérie, tu ne pourras pas tout voir en une journée de toute façon alors profite un peu, lance-je en souriant avec tendresse lorsque sa mine boudeuse se relève vers moi.

- Mais j'veux voir moi ! Tu marches pas assez vite !

Je lâche un petit pouffement au moment où elle se retourne pour continuer à tirer sur ma main sans que mon allure ne change pour autant. Je constate que de plus en plus de regards insistants nous dévisagent à mesure que nous progressons vers le centre ville, mais je ne m'y attarde pas, préférant porter mon attention vers ma coéquipière dont le silence commence à m'interpeler.

- Sakura ? Appelle-je dans sa direction.

- Mmh ? Quoi ? Euh ... pardon, j'étais un peu dans la lune, me répond-t-elle presque immédiatement après avoir cessé de regarder dans le vide.

- C'est ce que j'ai cru voir en effet. Tu pensais à tout ce qui vient d'arriver je suppose ?

- Tu supposes bien ... j'ai ... juste du mal à me dire que ... que tu ...

- Que je suis père ? Finis-je pour elle en voyant que cette information semble avoir vraiment du mal à s'ancrer en elle.

- Mince ... même dit à haute voix on dirait encore de la science-fiction ! lâche-t-elle tandis que son regard s'agrandit de perplexité.

- Si ça peut te rassurer, tu n'es pas la seule qui vas avoir du mal à se faire à l'idée. Tout le monde ici avait plus ou moins gardé de moi l'image de l'ado survolté et un peu gamin alors je peux comprendre.

- Oui ... enfin ... c'est vrai qu'on aurait pu penser ça quand tu es revenu, mais depuis, on a tous bien vu que tu avais changé. Mentalement et ... surtout physiquement ! Me dit-elle en me regardant de haut en bas.

- J'ai eu une vie bien remplie jusqu'à maintenant.

- Et tu n'es pas le seul apparemment, ajoute-t-elle en passant avec délicatesse une main dans les cheveux corbeau du petit bonhomme toujours agrippé à mon Kimono.

- Non ... comme tu dis.

- Je ne le comprends toujours pas d'ailleurs ... comment une chose pareille a-t-elle pu se produire ? Me demande-t-elle en plongeant ses émeraudes dans mes azur.

- Faut vraiment que je t'explique ? Réponds-je en haussant un sourcil.

- Baka ! Je ne te parle pas du côté biologique de la chose, s'emporte-t-elle alors que j'esquisse un sourire taquin. Juste ... Kyosuke et Seiran ont la même mère, ça j'veux bien. Mais que leurs pères se trouvent être toi et Sasuke ... quand on connaît votre passé commun c'est ...

- De la science-fiction ?

- Je ne m'y fais vraiment pas. Et tu savais en plus ! ... Est-ce que ... c'est pour ça que Sasuke t'a parlé si violemment ce matin ? Me demande-t-elle après avoir eu l'air de se le rappeler subitement.

- Oui ... et pour une fois, personne ne pourra dire que son attitude froide et haineuse envers moi est injustifiée, réponds-je alors qu'un voile de tristesse s'abat sur mon regard et assombrit mon visage.

- Pourquoi ... pourquoi tu ...

- ... ne lui as pas dit plus tôt ?

- Oui ... tu aurais pu l'avertir dès que tu as su que ... euh ... Shukumei c'est ça ?

J'acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête.

- C'est étrange comme nom. Mais elle le porte bien on dirait. C'est très ... mystique tout ça.

Je souris en voyant Sakura se perdre un peu dans le dédale de ses pensées et interrogations. Elle secoue la tête une minute pour reprendre le fil de ses idées :

- Bref ! Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir prévenu lorsque tu as su que Shukumei attendait un enfant de lui ? ... Enfin j'veux dire ... elle a bien dû te parler de ...

Je la sens subitement très gênée après que ses yeux ont croisé les miens. Elle rougit et détourne le regard sans finir d'exposer sa question. Il est certain que pour quelqu'un qui n'a que les informations dont elle dispose, la situation paraît encore plus délicate. Je souris en la regardant d'un air serein avant de répondre à sa question inachevée :

- Mei ne m'a pas trompé Sakura. Tu n'as pas à te sentir embarrassée.

Elle tourne de nouveau la tête vers moi en répondant à mon sourire, visiblement soulagée.

- Nous n'avions pris aucun engagement tu sais ? Nous étions tous deux épris de liberté, et même si nous éprouvions beaucoup d'affection l'un pour l'autre, nous n'avons jamais eu le désir de nous jurer un amour exclusif. Et puis ... mon cœur n'a toujours appartenu qu'à une seule personne, ajoute-je en voyant ma coéquipière hausser les sourcils d'étonnement. Et le sien aussi d'ailleurs, finis-je en regardant devant moi, laissant Sakura assimiler cette nouvelle information tant bien que mal.

Le silence retombe quelques minutes avant que je ne me décide à le briser pour répondre à la question initialement posée par Sakura et qui est restée un peu en suspens.

- Pour en revenir à ce que tu me demandais, si je ne lui ai rien dit c'est simplement parce que jamais il ne m'aurait cru de toute façon. Il se serait dit que l'Usuratonkachi avait encore le cerveau qui déraillait sévèrement et que ce crétin finit voulait lui faire une blague de mauvais goût comme il en avait l'habitude.

Enfin ça, c'est effectivement ce que je me suis dit au début, quand je suis revenu à Konoha. Mais après avoir découvert le vrai sens de ses pensées et surtout, après que notre relation avait évolué si rapidement et de façon si inattendue, la vérité c'est que je redoutais le moment où il me faudrait le lui dire parce que je savais qu'il m'en voudrait... et je ne le voulais pas. Mon flot de sombres pensées est alors interrompu par Sakura qui poursuit la conversation :

- Oui, ce n'est pas faux. Mais quand même, j'imagine que ça doit être dur pour Sasuke, continue-t-elle d'un air un peu triste. Apprendre après autant de temps qu'on a un enfant.

- Tiens, tant qu'on en parle, je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne idée de garder ça pour n...

- Putain Naruto mais qu'est-ce tu nous fais là ? S'exclame soudainement la voix de Kiba, m'interrompant en plein milieu de ma phrase.

Sakura, Seiran, Kyosuke et moi nous retournons d'un même mouvement pour faire face à Kiba, Hinata, Shikamaru et Neji qui se tiennent tous les quatre face à nous, affichant des expressions qui oscillent entre l'étonnement, la moquerie et l'intérêt.

- Tu te reconvertis dans la garde d'enfants ? Me demande Neji en haussant élégamment un sourcil interrogateur.

- Sympa le Kimono, continue Shikamaru en me détaillant rapidement de la tête aux pieds.

- Euh ... Salut, lance-je simplement à leur intention alors que Seiran tire sur ma main, la tête levée vers moi. Qu'est-ce que tu as chérie ?

(Accentuation des haussements de sourcils chez les quatre nouveaux venus à l'entente du petit surnom que je donne à ma blondinette).

- C'est des amis à toi Papa ?

(Lâché violent de quatre « HEIN ?! » magistraux avec fracassages simultanés d'autant de mâchoires).

- Oui Seiran, ce sont mes camarades ninjas.

(Tornade de questions et d'exclamations envers un blond - moi en l'occurrence - qui n'en a cure pour le moment, afin de savoir si le ''Papa'' entendu impliquait bien ce que ça semblait impliquer).

- Des camarades comme Tatie Sakura ?

(Report de la tornade qui s'abat sur ladite ''Tatie Sakura'', répondant alors par l'affirmative quant au lien filial existant entre la petite blonde et le grand blond qui se fiche toujours de la sympathique petite bombe qu'il vient de lâcher dans son groupe d'amis (_Ce ne serait pas aussi drôle si je m'en inquiétais tout de suite !_)).

- Oui c'est ça, je vais tous vous les présenter au fur et à mesure qu'on va les rencontrer en ville, ce sera plus simple pour vous ... regarde aussi Kyo, tu as des chances de les croiser assez souvent après ça.

Je me tourne alors vers les quatre ... statues, buggées en plein élan et faisant passer à toute vitesse leurs yeux exorbités de stupeur d'une petite blonde à un blond, qu'ils ne semblent subitement plus reconnaître, pour terminer sur un petit brun ... et dans l'autre sens et inversement, jusqu'à ce que leurs globes soient à la limite de sauter hors de leurs orbites.

- Bon, on commence déjà par réveiller ce petit monde avant qu'ils ne nous fassent une attaque, annonce-je à l'adresse des enfants. Alors les gars ... et Hinata, dis-je en souriant à la Kunoichi qui arbore une couleur pivoine honorable. Je vous présente ma fille Seiran. Et le bout d'chou dans mes bras s'appelle Kyosuke.

- Nan mais tu ... mais tu ... t'es ... Na... Nar... Naruto ... MAIS T'AS DES GOSSES ?! Lâche enfin Kiba après moult bégaiements.

- Oui ... enfin si on veut, ajoute-je discrètement en posant mon regard sur Kyosuke.

- J'avoue je ne m'y attendais pas à celle-là, dit Shikamaru en fixant ses yeux sur ma poussinette qui les regarde tous avec curiosité.

- Papa ! Papa ! Le Monsieur aux dents pointus il a un toutou ! Je peux le caresser dis ? S'exclame subitement la blondinette après avoir vu Akamaru émerger de derrière Kiba alors que jusqu'à maintenant il était dissimulé par le groupe.

- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le demander poussin. Le Monsieur aux dents pointus s'appelle Inuzuka Kiba, c'est à lui que tu dois poser la question.

- Oh Inuzuka-san ! Tu veux bien que je joue avec le toutou ? S'empresse-t-elle alors de demander avec énergie à un Kiba qui paraît encore être en train de déterminer si la petite fille est réelle ou juste s'il n'aurait pas pété un joint.

- Euh ... si tu veux, marmonne-t-il vaguement.

- Merci !

Puis avec un sourire fendu d'une oreille à l'autre, elle s'élance vers Akamaru à la seconde même où je desserre mon emprise sur sa main. Elle finit par s'agripper autour du cou du canidé en plongeant avec enthousiasme ses petits doigts dans l'épaisse fourrure.

- Fais attention à ne pas te salir mon cœur, dis-je tout en déposant Kyosuke à terre pour qu'il puisse lui aussi aller caresser ce supplice de tentations pour tout enfant qui se respecte.

Le petit brun s'avance alors en marchant avec lenteur, semblant y aller seulement parce que je l'ai déposé au sol dans ce but. Bien entendu, il ne montrera sûrement pas qu'il meurt d'envie de se blottir contre la boule de poils, mais mon traducteur Uchiesque est bien trop aiguisé pour qu'il puisse me le cacher. Décrypter tous les sentiments de Sasuke ces derniers temps m'a grandement aidé à en affiner la précision.

(_Dieu ... comme j'aimerais que tu sois là pour t'amuser avec nous mon amour. Je suis sûr que tu aurais adoré la réaction des gens face à une découverte si abrupte ... si seulement toi aussi tu ne l'avais pas découvert de la même façon ..._).

Je lâche un discret soupir avant de finir malgré tout les présentations pour pouvoir ensuite passer à la phase ''festival de questions'' avec les quatre ninjas.

- Bon, je sais que les chiens vous intéressent sûrement plus que les humains, mais prêtez-moi une oreille attentive encore deux minutes les enfants.

- Comment il s'appelle le chien ? Demande Seiran à l'adresse de Kiba en se fichant royalement de ce que je viens de dire de toute évidence.

- Akamaru, répond celui-ci en essayant encore de se remettre du choc.

- Seiran, tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit ? Demande-je en fronçant les sourcils d'un air sévère.

(_Bah quoi ? Ça vous étonne que je fronce les sourcils ? C'est pas parce que je semble un peu gaga de ma fille que je ne me préoccupe pas pour autant de lui enseigner les bonnes manières_).

- Pardon Papa, me répond-t-elle d'un air penaud après avoir constaté ma façon de la regarder.

Kyosuke, qui caressait doucement Akamaru par de petits gestes calmes, lève également ses yeux nuit vers moi pour m'écouter. Les cinq autres (_Oui oui, j'inclus Sakura cette fois-ci_), me regardent avec stupeur, déjà pas habitués de me savoir père, mais encore moins de me voir agir sévèrement comme un père ... si loin de mon moi ''habituel''.

- Bon, alors je vous ai déjà montré Kiba qui fait partie du clan Inuzuka, les maîtres chiens de Konoha. Avec Akamaru bien sûr. Ensuite, la belle jeune femme avec les cheveux noirs et les joues rouges s'appelle Hyuuga Hinata.

La dénommée rougit de plus belle après m'avoir entendu prononcé les mots ''belle jeune femme'' en parlant d'elle.

- Pourquoi t'es toute rouge Madame ?

- Euh ... j'ai juste un peu chaud, répond la Kunoichi d'une petite voix.

- Oh et pi t'es comme Tatie Sakura et Mémé Tsunade ! T'as des gros seins ! J'en aurai des comme ça moi aussi ? Demande Seiran en se retournant vers moi tandis qu'Hinata semble à la limite de prendre feu, que les trois Shinobi affichent des sourires goguenards en me regardant aussi, et que la dernière Kunoichi ... me toise d'un œil noir.

« Nan mais je l'a-do-re cette môme y'a pas à dire !

- Ta gueule toi ! J'aurais vraiment dû faire attention à ce qu'elle apprenne la retenue dans les conversations.

- Elle est franche c'est pas un mal.

- À son âge si. Une enfant de quatre ans ne devrait pas parler comme ça ... sans compter que je vais finir par me faire dézinguer par Sakura si ça continue.

- Oulah ! C'est vrai que Décolleté Plongeant fait un peu peur quand elle tire cette tronche. Vraiment flippante ! ... Mais diablement excitante.

- T'es lourd ... »

- Seiran ! Qu'est-ce que Maman t'a déjà dit à propos de ta façon de parler ? Reprends-je avec sévérité pour sermonner (_Un peu_) ma petite.

- Euh ... ''Pense-le si tu veux mais ne dis que ce qui est poli'', récite-t-elle en levant les yeux pour réfléchir.

- Exactement. Et parler de la poitrine des jeunes femmes dans une conversation ce n'est pas poli.

- Oh ... je suis désolée ! Dit-elle alors à l'adresse d'Hinata.

Cette dernière lui répond alors par quelque chose qui devait ressembler à :

- Nonmaisc'estpasgrave.Y'apasdmaljsuissurequetunel'aspasfaitexprès.

(_Et si vous n'arrivez ni à lire ni à comprendre c'est juste parce que je n'ai moi-même ni entendu ni compris_).

- Et bah ... tu prends ton rôle de père drôlement au sérieux ! Me sort alors Kiba, sourire en coin.

- Justement parce que ce n'est pas qu'un rôle, lui réponds-je en le regardant sans sourciller. Mais bon, quand tu auras des enfants toi-même, tu comprendras sûrement, ajoute-je un souriant d'un air narquois.

- Je disais juste ça parce que t'étais le dernier d'entre nous qu'on aurait imaginé dans cette situation ... ou au moins pas le premier, se justifie Kiba.

- Je sais... pas évident tout ça. Enfin, passons. Regardez par là maintenant, le jeune homme avec les yeux nacrés et les longs cheveux bruns, dis-je en désignant Neji aux deux petits. Il s'appelle Hyuuga Neji.

- C'est le frère de Hyuuga-san ? Demande-t-elle en pointant son doigt vers Hinata.

- Son cousin. Et tu peux éviter de les nommer par leur nom de famille ma chérie, ''Hinata-san'' ou ''Kiba-san'' devraient suffire pour le moment.

- Elle peut même zapper le ''-san'' à mon avis, me dit alors Shikamaru.

- Pas maintenant. Les enfants n'ont jamais vécu avec beaucoup de monde jusqu'à présent alors je voudrais qu'ils intègrent rapidement la façon de s'adresser aux gens selon la proximité et le degré de politesse. Sans ça ils risquent de ne pas se rendre compte de ce qu'il faut dire ou pas dans une discussion ... comme tout à l'heure. Avec vous ce n'est pas bien grave mais avec d'autres...

- Oui je vois. Logique, répond-t-il en bâillant faiblement.

- Bon, alors on finit avec...

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous au milieu de la rue ? M'interrompt soudainement une voix haut perchée.

(_Oh non dites-moi que je rêve ! Elle aurait pas pu attendre cinq minutes de plus avant de se pointer ?_).

Je me retourne donc pour faire face à une nouvelle vague d'arrivants. Les couples Ino/Lee et Tenten/Chôji se joignent alors à nous, posant quasi directement la question de savoir qui sont les deux gamins qui papouillent Akamaru.

- Vous ne nous croiriez pas si on vous le disait, répond alors Sakura tandis que ceux déjà au courant affichent des sourires en coin, prêts à rire sur les réactions futures des quatre ninjas.

Réactions qui ne se firent pas attendre bien longtemps. (_Et c'est reparti pour un tour !_). Une heure plus tard, après des arrivées successives, des cris de surprises, exclamations, et autres questions par centaines, tous les ninjas de ma promotion (et d'autres encore) ont fini par apprendre la nouvelle. Les enfants, surpris d'être autant au centre de l'attention générale, se sont quand même beaucoup amusés en voyant les comportements bizarres de tous ces ''vieux adultes''. Et le défilé a été sacrément éprouvant. Chaque fois que certains partaient, appelés par leurs obligations ou par une course à faire, d'autres les remplaçaient au pied levé. Les questions se sont multipliées bien évidemment, et le plus dur a été de ne pas répondre avec précision mais en restant suffisamment évasif. Surtout pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur le fait que Kyosuke ne me ressemble pas du tout et que je ne suis pas son père, parce que ça aurait logiquement été suivi par des questions tout aussi nombreuses sur son ascendance et donc ... sur le pourquoi du comment de la chose avec Sasuke. Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, je refuse que qui que ce soit avant lui n'entende toute l'histoire.

12h. Enfin, je finis par me retrouver de nouveau tranquille, seulement en compagnie des enfants et de Sakura. Répondant à l'appel de nos estomacs, nous décidons de faire une halte chez Ichiraku sous la demande pressante de Seiran. Ce qui me vaut une remarque de la part de ma coéquipière bien évidemment :

- S'il y avait bien une chose que tu aurais transmise à tes enfants quoi qu'il advienne, c'était bien ton amour pour les Ramen !

13h. Nous reprenons notre petite visite de Konoha. Car après avoir rencontré la quasi-totalité de mes connaissances, et goûté les fameux Ramen de chez Ichiraku, ne reste plus qu'à leur faire découvrir le village à proprement parlé. Et puis à mesure que je leur fait découvrir de nouveaux endroits, j'en profite pour leur raconter les histoires sur mon enfance, aidé de Sakura qui agit enfin plus naturellement avec Seiran et Kyosuke, rendant l'excursion encore plus agréable. Nous arrivons alors devant l'Académie des ninjas, où Iruka doit être en train de donner un cours à la prochaine génération de Genin.

- C'est là que t'as appris tout ce que tu sais ?

- Non, juste une partie. Le reste je l'ai appris grâce à Kakashi-oji, Mémé Tsunade et puis aussi grâce à mes équipiers et à de nombreuses missions.

- Nous aussi on va aller là à l'école ?

- Dans quelques années oui. Comme ça vous deviendrez des ninjas encore plus doués que Sasuke et moi.

- Pourquoi Sasu-chi il est pas resté avec nous tout à l'heure ? Je voulais lui parler moi aussi... parce que Maman nous a parlé de lui à Kyo et moi mais on l'a jamais vu avant. Pourquoi on l'a jamais vu ?

Mon cœur se serre devant l'incompréhension de ma blondinette et le regard chargé de tristesse de Kyosuke. Pourquoi vous ne l'avez jamais vu ? Parce que les adultes sont des idiots qui aiment rendre les choses compliquées et douloureuses. Parce que ce problème est au centre d'un autre bien plus conséquent et que le voile est encore loin d'être levé sur tous les mystères qui nous entourent. Et parce que le destin semble s'acharner sur Sasuke, lui apportant encore plus de souffrance qu'il n'en a déjà eue. Malgré tout cela, je m'efforce de sourire au visage d'ange qui me fixe et de lui répondre avec douceur :

- Il n'a pas pu venir vous voir parce qu'il devait faire aussi beaucoup de choses de son côté. Maintenant encore notre situation est très compliquée et ça va prendre du temps pour que tout reprenne son cours normal.

- Pourquoi c'est compliqué ?

- Dis donc Seiran ! Ça te dirait que je te parle un peu de ton Papa et de Sasuke quand ils étaient petits garçons à l'école ? Intervient soudainement Sakura.

- Oh oui ! C'est chouette ! Je veux entendre encore plein d'histoires sur Papa ! S'exclame ma petite tornade en oubliant totalement sa question.

Je tourne mon regard vers Sakura et la découvre en train de me sourire, appuyant légèrement son regard pour me signifier qu'elle a bien senti mon malaise. Je lui rends son sourire pour la remercier de son intervention et la laisse poursuivre sous le regard brillant de Seiran et celui intéressé de Kyosuke.

- Mmh ... voyons voir. Quelle histoire vais-je vous raconter ? Ah oui ! Je me souviens encore du jour ou nous avons tous été pour la première fois en classe, arborant fièrement nos bandeaux de ninjas après avoir réussi l'examen d'entrée.

- T'aurais pas pu trouver autre chose ? Marmonne-je d'un ton douloureux en me rappelant pourtant de ce jour avec nostalgie.

- Pourquoi ? Il s'est passé quoi ? Demande immédiatement Seiran en nous regardant l'un et l'autre successivement.

Je vois alors Sakura me sourire sournoisement avant de poursuivre.

- Et bien ce jour-là, ton Papa voulait absolument se faire remarquer dans la classe, mais c'est Sasuke qui captait toute l'attention ... comme toujours à cette époque devrais-je dire.

Je lâche une petite exclamation dédaigneuse, souriant pourtant intérieurement en repensant à la suite de cette histoire.

- Mais ton Papa en avait marre de toujours passer derrière lui alors il est monté sur la table pour se mettre accroupi juste devant Sasuke et le provoquer du regard.

- Han ! T'as mis les pieds sur la table ? Mais c'est pas bien ça ! Lâche Seiran en tournant ses yeux écarquillés vers moi. Et pi après alors ? Il est arrivé quoi ?

- Et bien en fait, Naruto et Sasuke se regardaient intensément, la tension montait à un tel point que s'en était presque palpable, comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde à se défier ...

- Et après ? Et après ? Demande la petite, embarquée dans le suspens du récit de Sakura.

- Et bien après ... quelqu'un a bousculé Naruto et il a accidentellement embrassé Sasuke sur la bouche devant tout le monde, lâche enfin Sakura, persuadée de raconter une histoire très embarrassante à mon sujet.

Je fais en effet semblant de me sentir outré par son audace, mais en réalité, je repasse ce moment en boucle dans ma tête. C'est vrai que ce baiser avait été accidentel et à ce moment-là, lui comme moi avons trouvé ça répugnant. Mais en y repensant mieux, peut-être est-ce à partir de là que tout a commencé ? Notre premier baiser... premier baiser foiré certes, mais premier baiser quand même.

- C'est tout ? Je croyais qu'ils allaient se battre moi, s'étonne Seiran visiblement déçue, au grand désarroi de Sakura.

- Euh ... enfin ... je veux dire. Ils se sont embrassés devant tout le monde et se sont sentis très gênés après, essaie de reprendre la Kunoichi.

- Bah pourquoi ? C'est pas bien deux garçons qui s'embrassent ?

- Hein ? Mais c'est pas spécialement mal, continue la rosée. Juste ... à notre âge, devant tout le monde ... Naruto aide-moi ! marmonne-t-elle enfin alors que ma puce l'interroge toujours du regard.

- C'est juste que quand on veut embrasser quelqu'un en général on ne le fait pas devant d'autre gens. Dans le langage des adultes, on appelle ça la pudeur, explique-je pour sortir Sakura du trou dans lequel elle s'est bien gentiment enfoncée.

- Maman m'avait dit un truc comme ça. Elle avait dit que quand on a un amoureux, on le dit à tout le monde, mais on ne le montre qu'à celui qu'on aime ... c'est ça hein ?

- Oui c'est ça poussin, confirme-je en souriant tendrement.

- Oui enfin là, c'est différent quand même Seiran. Naruto et Sasuke n'avaient jamais eu l'intention de s'embrasser, et c'est justement ça qui est drôle. Tu aurais dû voir leur tête ! Surtout ces deux-là !

- Ils avaient quoi ?

- Et bien, à cette époque-là et même encore maintenant, Sasuke et Naruto sont les plus grands amis et rivaux qui soient. Alors les imaginer dans une situation pareille !

Elle me sourit d'un air moqueur, pensant encore que je me sens énervé de cet incident ... alors que c'est exactement l'inverse. Que ne donnerais-je pas pour pouvoir à nouveau goûter les lèvres délicates de mon brun ? Mais ça bien sûr, elle ne peut pas le savoir.

- Dis Tatie Sakura, t'as un amoureux toi ? Demande la petite sans crier gare, faisant rougir instantanément Sakura jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Euh ... oui, j'en ai un, répond-t-elle d'une petite voix en souriant. Il s'appelle Saï. Mais il est parti en mission hier soir et ne reviendra que demain dans la matinée, alors tu n'as pas encore pu le rencontrer.

- Oh c'est dommage. Et comment ... Kakashi-oji !

S'interrompant après avoir vu la silhouette de Kakashi se dessiner derrière Sakura, Seiran fait de grands signes de mains au dénommé qui lui répond discrètement par un petit geste. Puis il parvient à notre hauteur, attardant encore son regard sur Seiran à côté de nous et Kyosuke dans mes bras, comme s'il tentait toujours de se persuader de leur existence.

- Vous nous cherchiez Kakashi ? Demande-je alors.

- Oui, pour te dire que Godaime-sama avait donné des directives pour ton déménagement et que toutes tes affaires ont été transférées vers ton nouvel appartement.

- Ouah, elle a fait vite.

- C'est vrai que ça n'a pas traîné. J'y ai aussi fait transporter la grosse malle qui est apparue avec les enfants et Iruka a rempli les placards et le frigo avec ce qu'il a appelé ''de la vraie nourriture''. Car il a dit, et je cite : « Si jamais il sert ne serait-ce que deux fois de suite des Ramen à ses enfants, je me chargerai personnellement de lui donner des cours de nutrition chaque jour que Dieu fera ! ».

Je pouffe légèrement.

- Je crois qu'il a oublié que je ne suis pas père que depuis ce matin. Et vous pourrez lui dire que je suis un très bon cuisinier. S'il n'en est pas convaincu, qu'il passe un soir à la maison et je lui en ferai la démonstration.

- Ok, je transmets. En tout cas, tu n'as plus qu'à prendre les clés maintenant, me dit-il finalement en me tendant un petit trousseau.

- C'est vraiment génial. Merci beaucoup.

- Pas la peine. Ce n'est qu'un juste paiement de tout ce que tu as déjà fait pour ce village ... c'est ce que l'Hokage avait l'air de dire en tout cas.

- Ça me fait vraiment plaisir que vous vous soyez embêtés comme ça. Et d'ailleurs vous tombez à pic parce qu'avec la journée éprouvante que mes deux piles électriques ont eue, il était temps qu'ils aillent se reposer un peu.

- Mais je suis pas fatiguée moi ! Rétorque ma blondinette en levant son visage contrarié vers moi.

- Je sais chérie mais on va quand même rentrer à la maison. Parce que si vous accumulez trop de fatigue vous ne tiendrez jamais la journée de demain.

Je souris en voyant l'air boudeur se dessiner sur les traits angéliques de mon rayon de soleil, puis prends congé de Kakashi et Sakura afin de profiter enfin de la présence de mes petits, comme une famille, et à l'abri des regards et des questions. Je savais que cette journée allait être une véritable épreuve de force, mais ça me laisse quand même sur les rotules ! Dire aussi, c'est loin d'être fini. Il me reste encore la difficile confrontation avec Sasuke ... sauf que je ne sais absolument pas quand ça va me tomber dessus. Tout dépendra de l'état d'esprit de mon brun. Demain peut-être ... ou plus tard, je n'en sais rien.

Avançant dans le village en suivant les indications de Kakashi, je sens le petit corps de Kyosuke s'affaisser lentement contre mon torse alors que la fatigue s'empare aussi doucement mais sûrement de Seiran ... elle qui clamait il n'y a pas dix minutes qu'elle n'était pas fatiguée. Arrivé au pied de mon nouvel immeuble, je me retrouve finalement avec deux bouts de chou assoupis dans les bras. Montant les escaliers avec précaution, je souffle silencieusement quelques jurons entre mes dents alors que je tente de déverrouiller et ouvrir la porte d'entrée sans réveiller les gamins. Après une lutte acharnée de deux minutes, je pousse le battant et entre sur la pointe des pieds, découvrant l'intérieur de mon nouveau ''chez moi'' ... de _notre _nouveau ''chez nous''.

La porte d'entrée donne sur une sorte de petit vestibule avec porte-manteau et rangements pour chaussures et chaussons d'intérieur. Un peu plus d'un mètre plus loin, une petite marche permet d'accéder au couloir recouvert de parquet menant dans un grand salon avec canapé, fauteuils, table basse et meuble télévision dans un coin, proche d'une grande porte-fenêtre ouvrant sur un balcon. Buffet, table et chaises sont placés dans l'espace salle à manger situé à proximité d'une cuisine américaine toute équipée. Au fond, plusieurs portes se dessinent dans les murs. Je dénombre une grande salle-de-bain avec baignoire et douche, une grande chambre avec un deuxième balcon et deux plus petites, et enfin des toilettes séparées dont la porte se trouve proche de l'entrée. On est bien loin de mon mini-studio. Et en plus d'avoir un appartement remis quasi à neuf, tous les meubles sont déjà en place, prêts à servir. Il semblerait que Kurenai et Asuma aient vraiment bien prévu les choses avant que cette tragédie ne les frappe.

Mais je remarque aussi que Mamie Tsunade a donné un coup de pouce supplémentaire en faisant apporter un lit pour chacun des enfants. Dans un coin d'une des deux chambres est repoussé un berceau, tandis qu'a été installé un lit un peu plus grand, mais toujours pourvu de barrières dans la pièce. J'y dépose Kyosuke avec beaucoup de précautions, avant d'aller allonger Seiran dans son propre lit dans la chambre d'à côté. Je la débarrasse de ses chaussures, de son Obi et de sa pince à cheveux sans la faire broncher, usant de toute mon habilité de ninja. Même quand on s'occupe de ses enfants, ça a des avantages d'être un ninja sur-entraîné. Retournant ensuite dans la première chambre, je fais de même avec Kyosuke, lui enlevant ses Zôri, son Hakama et son Haori pour qu'il puisse dormir confortablement en Kimono.

19h passé. Je referme enfin la porte des chambres après m'être assuré que je pouvais entendre le souffle régulier des enfants endormis. Je me retrouve alors seul dans le silence de cet appartement, peu à peu plongé dans la pénombre par le soleil mourant de cette fin de journée. Je m'apprête à me laisser tomber dans le canapé pour souffler un peu lorsque quelques coups sont frappés à la porte. Soupirant avec lassitude, je me dirige à l'entrée et ouvre le battant pour tomber nez à nez avec ...

- Sa... Sasuke ?

Deux billes sombres et inexpressives me fixent avant que des mots ne parviennent à mes oreilles, outrepassant ma stupeur :

- Je veux que tu me racontes Naruto. Mais je veux tout entendre cette fois-ci.

Je reste figé, sans avoir l'air d'intégrer la moindre information, mais mon cerveau tourne à toute vitesse. Je réfléchis, mais je n'arrive pas à penser, je ne vois que lui... mon Sasu... là, devant moi. Et je sais très bien que sa demande, équivalent plus à un ordre, ne souffre aucune contestation possible de ma part. Mais comment pourrais-je jamais contester ce qu'il me demande alors que je n'espérais même pas avoir la chance de m'exécuter dès aujourd'hui ? Même si la nuit risque d'être longue ...

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Le moment tant attendu arrive... celui des réponses ! La semaine prochaine, un chapitre spécial quatre fois plus long que ce que vous lisez d'habitude sera publié. Chapitre 46 "Souvenirs...", en ligne Dimanche 16 Août.

Bonne semaine à tous !


	46. Souvenirs

**Auteur :** Lonely Seira

**Titre :** Le temps d'une vie

**Genre :** Romance/Yaoi/UA/OOC

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Naru/Sasu (Autres couples secondaires)

**Disclaimer : **Naruto et ses petits camarades du manga portant le même nom sont la propriété entière et exclusive du divin _Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**Avant-propos :** Accrochez-vous à vos neurones les amis, parce que ce chapitre c'est du lourd ! J'espère que vous arriverez au bout sans vous perdre et je vous attends en review !

BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

**_Un merci tout particulier à ma bêta Lenne26 qui a sué sang et eau sur ce chapitre !_**

* * *

**Chapitre 46 : Souvenirs...**

Je reste figé comme un idiot dans l'entrée, regardant Sasuke avec un air oscillant certainement entre le joie, la surprise et l'appréhension.

- Vas-tu me laisser entrer ou préfères-tu que l'on discute dans le couloir ? Me demande-t-il d'un ton un peu sec.

- Oh ! Euh ... désolé. Entre je t'en prie.

Je me décale rapidement pour le laisser passer. Il pénètre dans le vestibule et m'esquive brusquement au moment où je tends une main vers lui pour le débarrasser de sa veste. Réalisant son geste, il me lance un regard partagé entre la gêne et la colère ... nos visages doivent ressembler au plus impressionnant bouquet garni d'émotions que l'on pourrait imaginer. L'atmosphère et le silence sont pesants tandis que je le précède pour le mener au salon. Nous nous installons tous les deux sur le canapé, lui prenant place à bonne distance de moi. Je me sens si mal de cette tension qui règne entre nous, mais je comprends aussi parfaitement son inconfort. Un silence de plomb s'instaure alors et tandis que je me tortille les mains avec une certaine nervosité, lui regarde partout autour de lui sauf là où je me trouve.

- Chouette appartement, dit-il enfin.

- Cadeau de l'Hokage.

- Où ... où sont ...

- Ils dorment ... tous les deux. Ç'a été une journée plutôt longue pour des enfants si jeunes. Euh ... ton f... Kyosuke dort dans la chambre de droite. Si tu veux ...

- Plus tard peut-être. Je préfèrerais que l'on mette les choses au clair pour le moment.

- Je comprends.

- Vraiment ?

- La situation que tu vis n'a rien de facile ... et je défie quiconque de dire le contraire. Tu veux garder tes distances pour le moment parce que tu ne connais pas toute l'histoire, que ça te met mal à l'aise et que rien de ce que tu as vécu jusqu'à aujourd'hui ne t'avait préparé à vivre une telle chose. C'est juste ... normal.

- On dirait que tu en sais plus que moi sur mes propres sentiments.

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas avoir l'air de retourner le couteau dans la plaie.

- Ça n'a pas d'importance pour l'instant ... tout ce que je veux c'est entendre le fin mot de cette histoire de fous. Vas-tu enfin me dire ce qui s'est passé ?

- Je ne demande pas mieux, si seulement je savais par où commencer.

- Par le début. C'est aussi simple que ça.

- Sauf qu'il y a eu des débuts pour beaucoup de choses ces dernières années ... et ils sont tous plus ou moins liés les uns aux autres alors ...

- Pourquoi est-ce que tout devient toujours si compliqué avec toi ?

- Il y a une chose qui ne l'est pas ... mes sentiments pour toi n'ont pas changé durant tout ce temps.

- J'avais pourtant l'impression que tu ne me portais pas dans ton cœur lorsque tu es revenu au village.

- J'ai dit que mes sentiments n'avaient jamais changé, mais ma façon de les percevoir si.

- Si tu commençais ton histoire lorsque tu es allé t'entraîner sur le Mont Myoboku. C'est de là que tout est parti non ?

- Oui ... le premier tournant de ma vie. Il y en a eu tellement d'autres après. J'espère que tu n'as rien de prévu cette nuit, parce que ça risque de prendre du temps.

- Je t'écoute.

- Juste une minute.

Je me lève rapidement et vais devant les portes des chambres à coucher pour y apposer mon voile du secret afin que nous ne risquions pas de réveiller les enfants. Revenant ensuite pour m'asseoir, je prends une profonde inspiration sous le regard insistant de Sasuke, puis commence enfin mon long récit :

- En réalité, je crois que tout s'est précipité aux alentours de ton combat avec Itachi. Nous étions aux prises avec un membre de l'Akatsuki lorsque la nouvelle de ta victoire est arrivée. Tout le monde a été proprement sidéré ... moi comme les autres. Mais en même temps, j'étais vraiment heureux. Je me suis dit que puisque tu avais enfin accompli ta vengeance après toutes ces années, tu allais pouvoir revenir au village. Je me suis dépêché autant que j'ai pu pour te rejoindre, mais quand nous somme arrivés sur le lieu du combat, tout était déjà terminé et tu avais disparu. Je ... je me suis senti trahi une nouvelle fois. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi tu m'avais encore fui. Je voulais savoir où tu étais passé. Mais je n'ai jamais eu ces réponses.

« Une fois de plus, je suis revenu au village sans toi. J'espérais ton retour, mais rien. Puis alors que je me perdais dans des pensées plus sombres les unes que les autres, Kakashi est venu me chercher à la demande de l'Hokage. Lorsque je suis arrivé au pied du bâtiment central, j'ai vu que Gamabunta et Gamakichi étaient là aussi, je me suis demandé pourquoi ... je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas, l'atmosphère était tellement lourde à ce moment-là. Ça s'est confirmé quand je me suis retrouvé dans le bureau de la vieille et que je me suis confronté à Shizune, Sakura et Saï qui me regardaient tous d'un air grave. Puis j'ai vu ce vieux crapeau sur la gauche, il s'est mis à me parler comme s'il me connaissait ... Jiraiya lui avait parlé de moi apparemment. J'ai commencé à m'énerver face à tout cela parce que je ne comprenais rien ... puis il a fini par m'annoncer ça de but en blanc : Jiraiya avait péri lors de son combat contre Pain.

Je m'interromps, mon cœur battant à tout rompre alors que les souvenirs et émotions de ce jour maudit me reviennent en mémoire. Sasuke lui, ne souffle pas le moindre mot, m'invitant silencieusement à poursuivre mon histoire. Je prends une nouvelle inspiration avant de me relancer, en espérant que je pourrai tout dire sans m'arrêter cette fois-ci :

- À ce moment, j'ai été totalement submergé par une multitude de sentiments ... peine, colère, désir de vengeance, incompréhension. Je n'en voulais pas seulement à Pain d'avoir tué mon maître, j'en voulais aussi à la Godaime qui l'avait laissé y aller seul alors qu'elle savait très bien comment il était ... jamais il n'aurait pu se contenter de ne collecter que quelques informations sans rien tenter pour l'arrêter. Jiraiya me l'avait dit plusieurs fois au cours des trois années que j'ai passées avec lui. Il voulait se confronter à lui et si possible, le tuer de ses propres mains pour qu'il n'ait jamais l'opportunité de me faire du mal. Mais au final ... j'ai fini par le perdre lui aussi. À croire que tous les gens auxquels je tiens sont destinés à mourir ou à souffrir.

« Et c'est aussi à ce moment que j'ai eu la chance de pouvoir choisir ma propre voie, pour essayer de changer les choses à mon tour. Pain n'avait rien à voir avec les ennemis que j'avais dû affronter jusque là, j'en étais pleinement conscient. C'est pourquoi il m'a fallu trouver un moyen de gagner en puissance à tout prix, pour que plus personne n'ait à se battre à ma place. Et ce moyen s'est présenté en la personne de Fukasaku. Ce vieil ermite crapeau, chef de clan sur le Mont Myouboku qui avait aussi été le maître de Jiraiya il y a bien des années maintenant. Il m'a proposé de venir avec lui pour qu'il puisse me transmettre tout son savoir et bien sûr, j'ai accepté.

« C'est ainsi que mon entraînement a débuté. J'ai dû assimiler beaucoup de choses et comprendre des concepts qui m'étaient totalement inconnus en bien peu de temps. Ça n'a vraiment pas été facile mais malgré tout, je progressais très vite ... bien plus vite que Fukasaku ne l'avait escompté. Il faut dire aussi que je m'étais fixé des objectifs assez stricts du point de vue des délais. Je voulais te ramener au plus vite par n'importe quel moyen et aussi détruire l'Akatsuki avant qu'ils ne mettent le village en péril. Je me poussais encore et encore pour aller toujours plus vite et toujours plus loin. Je travaillais nuit et jour et Fukasaku essayait sans cesse de me freiner pour que je n'en fasse pas trop ... mais une nuit où j'étais sorti pour m'entraîner en cachette, il n'a pas été là pour m'empêcher de dépasser mes limites et les choses ont échappé à mon contrôle ... le premier tournant de ma vie.

_**Flash Back **_

5 ans et 7 mois auparavant

Comme chaque nuit depuis deux semaines maintenant, je me retrouve sur ce terrain éloigné de tout pour m'entraîner. Si Fukasaku savait ce que je suis en train de faire, il me remonterait sérieusement les bretelles. Lui qui n'arrête pas de me dire que maîtriser le Senjutsu demande du temps et de la patience ... il n'a vraiment pas la moindre idée de l'urgence de ma situation on dirait. Je sais que je peux faire plus ... que je dois faire plus alors quitte à désobéir à mon maître, je préfère encore tenter de repousser mes limites plutôt que de m'astreindre au rythme qu'il voudrait m'imposer. Me reposer, ménager mon chakra, mon corps ... j'aurais bien le temps de le faire quand je serai dans la tombe et je risque de m'y retrouver plus tôt que prévu si je ne progresse pas davantage. Ça fait bien un mois que je suis ici et même si les choses ont l'air de s'être un peu tassées dans le monde extérieur, je sais que ce n'est que pour mieux préparer la prochaine catastrophe. Il faut que je sois prêt lorsqu'elle arrivera.

Je réfléchis à tout cela alors que je reprends mon souffle, allongé dans la poussière et regardant les étoiles.

- Vois-tu aussi ces étoiles là où tu te trouves Sasuke ?

Ma voix qui s'élève comme un murmure tranche radicalement avec le silence pesant de cette nuit d'encre. Plus le temps passe et plus mon désir de le revoir s'accentue. Ces derniers temps, je n'ai cessé de penser à lui, à ce qu'il fait, à l'endroit où il est ... et à chaque fois que je me pose ces questions ça se finit toujours de la même façon.

Je me relève vivement, affichant un regard profondément déterminé. Mon cœur bat à vive allure, le son des palpitations résonnant à mes oreilles. Mes poings se serrent et mon corps se tend alors que la dernière image qu'il me reste de lui surgit dans mon esprit : son air hautain, son petit sourire narquois, son dédain magistral envers mes efforts ... et comme à chaque fois, je recommence à m'entraîner, avec une ardeur renouvelée.

- Il faut que je te ramène ... de gré ou de force, je te ramènerai !

Je lâche cette exclamation sur un ton rageur avant d'appeler à moi les énergies de la nature pour qu'elles me prêtent leur puissance. Senjutsu ... trouver la juste mesure entre son esprit, son corps et son environnement. Un art qu'il n'est pas facile de maîtriser tant il est instable. Je sens l'énergie affluer vers moi. J'ai réussi à l'utiliser en restant parfaitement calme et immobile, il faut maintenant que j'arrive à en faire usage même en étant en mouvement. Fukasaku m'a dit que jamais personne n'en avait été capable. Même Jiraiya devait fusionner avec lui pour pouvoir se battre tandis que le vieux crapeau se chargeait de stabiliser la force de la nature. Sauf que pour moi, aucune fusion n'est possible. La force de Kyuubi réagit trop violemment pour permettre à qui que ce soit de se lier à moi. Voilà pourquoi il me faut explorer cette nouvelle solution à présent.

Je sens un flot très puissant envahir mon propre réseau de chakra. Une force nouvelle m'habite maintenant et je tente alors de la faire augmenter en même temps que mon chakra pour formuler un jutsu dont la puissance devrait en résulter considérablement décuplée. Je m'approche d'un arbre, un pas après l'autre tout en maintenant tant bien que mal la stabilité des différentes énergies. J'essaie ensuite de faire couler mon Fûton amplifié par le Senjutsu dans ma main pour couper le tronc d'un coup net. Le flux vibre un peu plus alors que je tente de lever la main vers l'arbre. Mais au moment où je m'apprête à laisser sortir mon chakra, je sens que l'équilibre à l'intérieur de moi se brise net. L'énergie de la nature prend alors brusquement l'ascendant sur moi, appelant bien malgré moi une force plus terrible encore ...

Je sens mon corps parcouru de tremblements incontrôlables alors que tous mes muscles se raidissent d'un coup, me faisant lâcher un effroyable cri de douleur. Mon réseau de chakra est submergé par cette déferlante gigantesque que je ne parviens plus à refréner. Je m'écroule au sol, agité de spasmes monstrueux tandis que mes yeux exorbités sont fixés vers le ciel.

- NOOON !!

Mes mains se crispent sur mes tempes alors que je me démène pour repousser cet assaut brutal ... mais rien n'y fait ... je suis seul et personne ne peut m'aider. Tout s'assombrit, mon regard se voile, mes oreilles n'entendent plus le moindre son ... il ne reste plus que les ténèbres dans lesquelles je m'enfonce inexorablement. Mais au loin ... il y a encore quelque chose que je sens ... quelque chose de ... vibrant ... chaud ... comme si j'avais cherché après cela pendant des années. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est ... mais je sais que c'est ce que je veux ... je ... je ...

- BORDEL !

Je laisse fuser cette expression (_Dieu seul sait pourquoi d'ailleurs_) en me réveillant en sursaut aussi brusquement que j'ai perdu pied ... enfin je crois. Le soleil m'éblouit alors que je me trouve assis au beau milieu du terrain d'entraînement.

- Nom de Dieu mais c'était quoi ça ?

« Espèce de sale humain stupide !

- Kyuu... Kyuubi ? Que ... qu'est-ce que tu veux putain d'renard ?!

- Ce que je veux ? Enfin sortir de cette enveloppe de chair humaine ridicule et prendre ma revanche sur Konoha ... mais je ne crois pas que ce soit le tenant de ta question pour le moment.

- Pourquoi ... pourquoi tu me parles comme ça ? Comment t'as fait pour atteindre mes pensées ?

- C'est toi qui m'a ouvert la voie misérable cloporte insignifiant ! Si tu continues à faire n'importe quoi tu vas finir par te foutre en l'air ... je ne dis pas que ça ne me plairait pas, bien au contraire, mais risque encore une fois de m'envoyer _ad patres_ avec toi et je prendrai un plaisir tout particulier à déchiqueter ton esprit inférieur, quitte à risquer de désintégrer ton corps dans le même temps !

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Qu'un pauvre humain comme toi se croie capable de maîtriser la nature ça me dépasse ... tu n'es qu'un grain de poussière dans ce monde et tu penses pouvoir dominer sa force ? Laisse-moi rire !

- Ta ... ta gueule démon ! Je fais ce que je veux pour gagner en puissance !

- Tes tentatives sont vouées à l'échec. Si je n'avais pas été là pour ramener ton cul tu serais passé dans l'autre monde cette nuit.

- Me ramener ?

- Ton chakra s'est fait bouffer par le flux d'énergie venu de l'extérieur. Si je n'avais pas fait usage du mien pour le repousser, tu serais en train de manger les pissenlits par la racine. C'est d'ailleurs parce que je suis entré plus fortement dans ton esprit pour le sauver que je peux maintenant te parler ... et peut-être plus si affinité ...

- T'avise même pas d'essayer ! Je ne me laisserai pas faire !

- HA HA HA ! Lamentable petite chose ! Un jour viendra où le scellé de ma prison ne te protègera plus. Grâce à ton pitoyable échec de la nuit dernière, le sceau s'est encore affaibli ... le temps t'est compté avant que je ne prenne le dessus ... et je le ferai bien avant que l'Akatsuki ne me tombe sur le poil. Plus jamais un humain ne ...

- TAIS-TOI ! »

J'ai commencé à sentir l'énergie du démon gagner du terrain, poussée par son envie de me montrer sa supériorité, mais alors que j'ai crié pour tenter de le faire taire, je l'ai brusquement senti se faire rejeter au fond de sa cage. À cet instant, je sens une étrange chaleur couler dans mon corps ... c'est comme ... comme ...

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait humain ?!

- C'est comme tout à l'heure ...

- Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes là ?!

- ...

- Je t'interdis de m'ignorer sale cloporte !

- SILENCE ! »

Une nouvelle fois alors que ma colère est montée, j'ai senti le démon être éjecté violemment au fond de sa cage. Je l'entends encore me crier dessus et me questionner ... mais je ne sais pas plus que lui ce qu'il se passe. Il y a juste ... quelque chose de fort en moi ... quelque chose de nouveau ... quelque chose que j'ai effleuré lorsque je me suis perdu dans le néant. La nuit dernière, le démon m'a ramené ... mais qu'ai-je rapporté avec moi ?

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Je finis de raconter cette anecdote à Sasuke avant de poursuivre mon récit :

- C'est la première fois que j'ai ressenti que quelque chose de bien plus fort était à portée de main si je prenais le risque de me pousser un peu plus loin dans mon entraînement. Bien sûr, je n'en ai rien dit à Fukasaku. Même si cette expérience avait révélé une immense possibilité, j'avais bien conscience que c'était extrêmement dangereux et que jamais il ne m'autoriserait à le tenter à nouveau. Pourtant je savais que je devais le faire ... alors chaque nuit j'ai réessayé. Mais comme je ne voulais pas risquer de sombrer à nouveau et de laisser une opportunité à Kyuubi de prendre le dessus, j'y allais plus doucement. Et je n'ai plus ressenti cette chose que j'avais cru voir cette fois-là.

« Les semaines ont passé et je n'avançais plus comme avant. Je ne pouvais pas tenter mes expériences en présence de Fukasaku et les nuits où je m'entraînais devenaient moins nombreuses à cause de la fatigue. Déjà à ce moment-là, je me doutais qu'il me faudrait partir tôt ou tard pour m'affranchir de la tutelle du vieux sage. La décision de partir, je l'ai prise deux mois après cet incident ... à cause de deux évènements qui sont arrivés successivement. L'un bien sûr, était de ton fait puisqu'il s'agissait de ton soudain retour. L'autre ... c'était une lettre que j'ai découverte dans le cahier de notes d'Ero-sennin. C'est dans cette dernière missive qui m'était destinée que j'ai appris ... que le Yondaime était mon père.

- De quoi ?!

Soudainement interrompu par cette exclamation interloquée, je redresse la tête vers Sasuke pour voir l'expression de son visage passer à toute allure d'une franche surprise à un air froid et fermé. Il n'ajoute rien de plus, me laissant continuer mon histoire.

- C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit aussi quand j'ai lu les lignes laissées par Jiraiya. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que l'on m'ait caché une chose si importante au village. Je me suis senti profondément trahi. Depuis trois mois, je m'efforçais de gagner en puissance, risquant même ma propre vie pour y parvenir et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour protéger un village qui m'avait menti et meurtri pendant des années et pour sauver un homme qui n'avait aucune considération pour moi, partant et revenant au gré de ses envies sans se soucier de mes sentiments ? Parce que comble d'avoir été trahi par ce village que j'aimais tant, j'ai été blessé dans ma fierté et mon amour propre par celui qui comptait plus que tout à mes yeux. C'était devenu insupportable. Alors je suis parti, envoyant tout cela au Diable. Plus de devoir envers les autres, plus de règles dictées par qui que ce soit ... j'en avais marre de me démener pour les autres sans rien obtenir en retour alors j'ai voulu faire les choses pour moi et à ma façon pour changer. Mon cœur s'est fermé et en plaquant tout ce que j'ai cru avoir pendant tout ce temps, je suis parti durant une nuit sans un regard en arrière.

« Mon voyage a commencé ... un voyage tant sur le plan physique que spirituel. Loin de toute contrainte, j'ai pu pousser plus loin mes expériences. Tenter encore et encore de toucher ce que j'avais senti ... mais il me manquait toujours une chose fondamentale pour y arriver ... et ça me rendait fou de ne pas parvenir à voir de quoi il s'agissait. Et en plus de ça, malgré la force avec laquelle j'avais rejeté ma vie passée, je me surprenais toujours à penser à toi. Je continuais à m'interroger sur la raison de ton retour, ce que tu faisais, comment ça se passait pour toi au village. J'avais beau avoir oublié Konoha, toi je ne pouvais pas ... je n'y arrivais pas et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu hantais mes pensées comme ça. Disons plutôt que je ne voulais pas comprendre. Un jour, tout s'est mis à tourner dans ma tête, et je me suis retrouvé en plein cœur d'une tempête, hurlant ma rage contre la fatalité qui s'acharnait sur moi ... puis j'ai été frappé par la foudre et je me suis effondré.

Je m'interromps une nouvelle fois après avoir senti un faible tressaillement émaner de Sasuke. Faisant malgré tout semblant de ne rien avoir décelé, je poursuis sur ma lancée :

- Lorsque je me suis réveillé le lendemain matin, c'était pour m'apercevoir que la vision que j'avais du monde avait totalement changé. J'ai finalement réalisé que ce que je désespérais d'obtenir un jour, je l'avais eu de la plus surprenante des façons. Cette nuit-là, une voie s'est ouverte entre la Terre et moi, me permettant enfin de parcourir ce long chemin vers la toute puissance de la nature que j'ai pu arpenter depuis lors. J'ai retenté mes expériences avec plus de forces, prenant plus de risques. Toujours Kyuubi m'empêchait de sombrer ... et chaque fois qu'il me tirait du vide, je revenais avec quelque chose de plus. C'était périlleux, presque du suicide en fait quand j'y repense. Mais quand même moins que lorsque j'étais sur le Mont Myouboku, car à cette époque, Kyuu et moi ne nous entendions pas du tout. Il me haïssait et je le lui rendais bien. Mais là c'était différent. Quelques chose avait changé en moi et ça s'était répercuté sur lui je crois. Alors les choses se sont passées ainsi. Je me servais de lui pour repousser mes limites, et il me sauvait pour ne pas que je nous fasse mourir tous les deux. Un accord tacite entre nous. Ça m'a permis de progresser bien plus vite. Et alors que de nouvelles possibilités s'offraient à moi, j'ai pu en profiter pour discuter de façon plus pacifique avec Kyuubi. Le fait qu'il puisse venir me parler plus souvent a contribué à cela. Nous avions l'opportunité d'apprendre à nous connaître et de progresser ensemble. C'est là que j'ai réalisé qu'il n'était peut-être pas si mauvais que ça.

« Me fais quand même pas passer pour une guimauve demi-portion ! »

- Enfin ... notre relation ce n'était pas encore trop ça, mais disons qu'on ne se détestait plus aussi profondément qu'avant, rectifie-je en prenant note de la réclamation de ma carpette.

« Insiste bien sur le fait que j'ai été d'une aide inestimable ! Sans moi t'aurais eu du mal à en arriver là ne l'oublie pas !

- J'avoue que j'aurais eu du mal à aller aussi loin, mais rien ne dit que je n'aurais pas réussi sans toi.

- Rien n'est moins sûr. Je t'ai quand même sauvé la vie plusieurs fois.

- Et c'était loin d'être pas bonté d'âme je te rappelle. Je ne dis pas ... au début tu avais une contribution équivalente à la mienne, mais par la suite, je suis allé au-delà de l'imaginable par mes propres moyens.

- Ne m'enterre pas trop vite gamin ! J'ai un rôle important dans cette histoire et je n'en démordrai pas !

- Mais oui je sais ... t'es trop facile à faire rager mon pauvre. Laisse-moi poursuivre maintenant ! »

Je pousse un discret soupir en souriant faiblement tandis que je sens le sac à puces de plus en plus décidé à apporter sa contribution à mon récit. (_Il ne vaut mieux pas que je le laisse mettre son nez là-dedans sinon je vais perdre le fil de mes idées ... c'est déjà bien assez compliqué comme ça !_).

- En tout cas, continue-je en faisant fi de l'étonnement de Sasuke face à mon sourire, il est devenu très clair pour moi que seule ma condition de Jinchuuriki m'a permis de faire tout ça en fait. Toute la puissance et tous les pouvoirs que j'ai pu obtenir n'ont découlé que de cette fusion avec les forces de la nature ... fusion qui aurait été absolument impossible si Kyuubi ne m'avait pas habité. Si quelqu'un d'autre avait tenté ça de cette façon, il serait mort, comme j'ai failli mourir un nombre incalculable de fois. Je crois bien ... que ce fut la première fois de ma vie que je remerciais le ciel de m'avoir fait ainsi. J'ai maudit ma situation et ma vie merdique pendant des années mais au final, je me suis battu pour l'accepter et pour qu'on m'accepte et voilà la récompense que j'en ai tirée. J'ai fait de la malédiction du porteur de Bijuu une bénédiction qui m'a donné le pouvoir de protéger les gens que j'aime.

« Je l'savais ! C'est moi l'meilleur !

- C'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe mon pauvre.

- Parle pour toi gamin ! Monseigneur Yoru qui fait tout mieux que tout le monde.

- Oui ça va ! L'erreur est humaine !

- Les humains sont une erreur si tu veux mon avis.

- Je ne le veux pas ! »

- Quoi qu'il en soit, reprends-je en essayant de faire taire la boule de poils, j'ai pu reprendre le cours de mon voyage de façon plus sereine, parce que ce que j'avais découvert était tellement fort que ça m'en avait fait oublier tout le reste ... toi y compris, ajoute-je en n'osant pas vraiment regarder Sasuke que je sens se raidir légèrement. Je me suis servi de ce soudain progrès comme une fuite en avant. J'ai pris ça comme tremplin pour plonger corps et âme dans une toute nouvelle vie ... où tu n'existais pas. En une seule nuit, j'ai eu l'impression de briser toutes les chaînes qui me retenaient prisonnier de mon passé. Et puis à force de vadrouiller à droite à gauche et de plus en plus loin, j'ai fini par atteindre les contrées les plus reculées ... pour enfin rencontrer Shukumei.

_**Flash Back**_

4ans et 11 mois auparavant.

Je marche quasiment sans arrêt depuis des jours maintenant. La fatigue commence sérieusement à se faire sentir et pourtant, je ressens un besoin irrépressible de continuer à avancer, comme si au bout de ce chemin, quelque chose était en train de m'attirer avec force. Ce pays, je ne l'avais vu que sur les cartes du monde. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'un jour je me retrouverais à parcourir ses terres. Six mois que j'ai quitté le Mont Myouboku et il y a deux jours, j'ai franchi les frontières du Pays du Ciel. Si je devais le situer sur le globe, je dirais qu'il est à l'opposé exact du Pays de la Terre ... étrange coïncidence.

Mon estomac lâche soudainement un cri de famine horrifiant. Trouver à se nourrir durant mes mois d'errance n'a pas été une tâche des plus faciles. Surtout que sans mission à effectuer, l'argent est venu à manquer très vite. Bien sûr, j'ai pu filer des petits coups de main par-ci par-là, mais ça ne suffit pas vraiment, loin de là.

Je m'engage alors sur un chemin étroit qui s'enfonce dans une forêt à flan de montagne. Il y fait sombre, même en plein jour, mais elle dégage pourtant quelque chose d'agréable. Arrivé à un croisement, je choisis presque sans réfléchir le chemin de droite, pour arriver cent mètres plus loin au pied d'un escalier escarpé qui monte sinueusement vers le sommet de la montagne.

- Pourquoi pas ? Lâche-je dans un soupir avant de commencer à grimper.

Et une heure plus tard ...

- ''Pourquoi pas ?'' Nan mais quel abruti ! Bordel ça n'en finira jamais de monter ou quoi ? M'exclame-je mort de fatigue et passablement énervé.

Mes jambes commencent à me faire sérieusement mal tandis que mon estomac est en train de m'aspirer de l'intérieur tellement il s'atrophie. Et comme on pouvait s'y attendre, ma tête se met à tourner dangereusement jusqu'à ce que j'aille bien gentiment embrasser le sol en m'écroulant dessus ... inconscient.

Et puis ... une douce odeur vient enfin me chatouiller les narines. Une odeur que je reconnaîtrais entre mille :

- Humm ... Ra... Ramen, marmonne-je en émergeant doucement de mon sommeil.

- J'ai pensé que vous pourriez avoir faim lorsque vous reprendriez vos esprits.

Je me redresse subitement en entendant cette voix douce et chantante. Tournant la tête vers ma droite, j'y découvre ... la femme la plus belle qu'il m'ait été donné de voir.

« Oï Humain ! Tu baves là. »

Je referme la bouche en vitesse alors que la jeune femme qui est agenouillée à un mètre du futon où l'on m'a installé, me sourit de la plus incroyable des façons. De longs cheveux d'un blanc de neige qui ondulent sur le sol derrière elle, des yeux améthystes irréels qui brillent d'une lueur indéfinissable, une peau pâle sans le moindre défaut et des courbes généreuses et parfaites qui se dessinent sous son magnifique Kimono bleu ciel et blanc.

- Euh ... Bon... bonjour, tente-je de marmonner.

- Bonjour, me répond-t-elle de sa voix envoûtante. Vous vous sentez mieux ?

- Oui ... bien mieux merci, juste ...

Un grognement sonore s'échappe de mon ventre. Je rougis de gêne alors qu'elle lâche un petit rire cristallin qui résonne délicieusement à mes oreilles.

- Vous devriez manger d'abord, me dit-elle en me tendant le bol dont j'avais humé le subtil parfum quelques minutes plus tôt. Nous pourrons parler une fois que vous vous serez sustenté.

- Sust... quoi ?

- Une fois que vous aurez satisfait les besoins de votre estomac, précise-t-elle pour répondre à mon interrogation.

- Oh oui ... bien sûr, dis-je de plus en plus rouge alors que mon regard plonge immédiatement dans mon bol.

Et tandis que je commence à manger, la jeune femme se relève pour quitter la pièce. Sur le pas de la porte, elle s'arrête puis me demande :

- Puis-je savoir votre nom ?

- Oh ! Euh ... je m'appelle Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto.

- Je suis Shukumei, me dit-elle simplement avant de disparaître de la pièce.

Je reste figé quelques instants encore après son départ. Continuant à manger, j'entends alors une voix rauque s'élever en moi :

« Shukumei ? Curieux nom.

- C'est vrai ... Mais en tout cas, elle est drôlement jolie.

- Tente ta chance avec elle.

- Pour faire quoi ?

- Pour te la faire _elle_ pauvre naze ! Nan mais ce que t'as dans le caleçon ça te sert juste à pisser ou quoi ?

- De quoi ?! Mais nan ... je ... enfin ...

- Je n'en reviens pas que tu sois encore si prude face au sexe alors que t'auras 17 balais dans deux mois.

- La ... la ferme !

- Pas le choix, va falloir que je t'apprenne un ou deux trucs sur le miel et les abeilles humain. Sinon, on n'est pas rendus !

- J'suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. »

Peine perdue. Je ne suis pas vraiment complètement naïf sur les choses de la vie ... disons juste que ... avec tout ce que j'ai vécu je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'en soucier. Enfin sauf si l'on met de côté les quelques enseignements (_si tant est que l'on puisse les qualifier de tels..._) qu'Ero-sennin a eu la ''gentillesse'' de me donner.

Une heure plus tard, je sors de mon futon pour tenter de retrouver Shukumei. (_Essayer de manger avec un démon qui vous chuchote tout un tas de trucs tous plus dégoûtants les uns que les autres aux oreilles, je vous le dis, c'est pas évident !_). J'arpente les longs couloirs de ce qui ressemble de plus en plus à une sorte de temple, pour finalement la trouver dans une pièce sombre seulement éclairée de quelques bougies. On dirait qu'elle prie. Je reviendrai plus...

- Vous pouvez entrer si vous le désirez.

- Pardon ... je ne voulais pas vous interrompre.

- Je vous attendais.

- Oh ... désolé j'ai été un peu long pour manger.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça, me dit-elle alors en tournant vers moi son doux visage illuminé d'un discret sourire.

- Je ne compr...

- Je savais que vous alliez venir dans ce temple, m'annonce-t-elle d'un coup.

- ... Pardon ?

Elle se retourne complètement vers moi, restant à genoux sur son coussin, tandis qu'elle m'en indique un autre face à elle, d'un élégant geste de la main.

- Prenez place.

J'hésite une seconde, puis entre dans la pièce avant de m'asseoir en tailleur sur le coussin. Un long silence s'installe alors pendant lequel elle continue de me regarder placidement.

- Votre hôte a-t-il récupéré de ses forces lui aussi ? Me demande-t-elle subitement.

- Mon ... quoi ?

- L'être qui vous habite. Se sent-il mieux aussi ?

Je me redresse subitement en la dévisageant les yeux écarquillés. Comment peut-elle savoir ce que j'ai en moi ? Qui est-elle ? Une espionne de l'Akatsuki ? Putain ils auraient des taupes même jusqu'ici ? J'en sais rien mais faut que je me casse en vitesse ! Ça sent mauvais.

- Détendez-vous. Si j'avais eu l'intention de vous faire du tort, j'en aurais profité pendant que vous dormiez vous ne pensez pas ?

- Je suppose ... oui.

Je me détends très légèrement ... allez savoir pourquoi mais malgré tout, je sens une impression sécurisante émaner d'elle. Je décide de me rasseoir. Le mieux pour le moment est d'en apprendre plus sur elle je crois.

- Comment ... comment avez-vous su que...

- Que vous partagiez votre corps ? C'est simple. Cela se ressent dans votre équilibre. Deux âmes et deux esprits qui ont trouvé leur équilibre dans un seul corps ... c'est vraiment stupéfiant. Vous êtes quelqu'un d'exceptionnel Uzumaki-san.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir furieusement alors qu'elle me sort ça sur un ton d'une extrême douceur.

- Un grand destin s'offre à vous. Et c'est lui-même qui vous a conduit jusqu'à moi.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Les forces que vous essayez de maîtriser sont puissantes ... très puissantes. Mais elles ne sont encore que la face visible de l'iceberg. Ce qui vous attend au-delà est plus incroyable et plus terrible encore. Mais il vous faudra les apprivoiser si vous voulez accomplir votre destinée.

- Je ... j'comprends rien de ce que vous racontez là. Comment vous pouvez savoir tout ça ?

- Je le sais parce que c'est mon destin de savoir. Parce que j'ai été mise sur votre route pour vous aider à arpenter ce chemin tortueux que vous avez choisi.

- ...

- La route sera longue Uzumaki-san. Mais je suis certaine que vous pourrez accomplir de grandes choses dans un avenir proche.

Son ton n'a pas changé alors qu'elle me sortait ses déclarations invraisemblables les unes après les autres. Un destin à accomplir ? Une route à parcourir ? Et elle qui semble savoir des choses que je n'oserais même pas imaginer dans mes rêves les plus insensés ? Je ne peux que le supposer, mais je dirais que cette rencontre annonce un autre tournant primordial de mon existence ...

_**Fin Flash Back**_

- Après cette rencontre pour le moins surprenante, je suis resté un long moment au Temple des nuages dont Mei était la grande prêtresse. J'ai découvert peu de temps après qu'elle avait un don de prescience extraordinaire et que cela lui permettait de voir des choses que le commun des mortels ne pourrait même pas envisager. Ça m'a surpris au début, mais j'ai appris à lui faire confiance. Elle avait également des pouvoirs stupéfiants et j'étais émerveillé chaque fois qu'elle m'en faisait la démonstration. Elle m'a dit ensuite qu'elle aussi avait parcouru le périple que j'étais en train de vivre, pour venir à bout des forces de la nature et voir au-delà que le seul Senjutsu. Parce qu'il y a plus ... bien plus que ça.

« Le Senjutsu consiste à appeler les énergies qui émanent de la nature, toutes sortes confondues. L'art qu'elle m'a appris à maîtriser, consistait à appeler des énergies bien particulières selon le pouvoir que l'on souhaitait amplifier. La puissance conférée en était alors bien supérieure. Le Senjutsu crée des interférences ... je veux dire ... comment puis-je espérer augmenter la puissance de mon Fûton si je puise l'énergie dans le feu qui est son élément antagoniste ? Comment sublimer un Raïton en appelant le vent ? Donc non seulement j'ai appris à distinguer les énergies, mais aussi à les accorder avec moi pour pouvoir les utiliser indépendamment de mon affinité. C'est ce que les ninjas font sans s'en rendre compte en fait. Ils ont un don naturel pour une affinité et partant de celle-ci, ils essaient de maîtriser les autres. C'est pourquoi il est rare qu'un ninja ait la maîtrise de toutes les affinités ... parce qu'il finit toujours par y avoir des interférences. Et comme ils n'en ont pas conscience, ils ne peuvent pas passer au-delà.

« Passer du temps avec elle pour travailler, m'a aussi permis de la connaître mieux ... et de l'aimer de plus en plus fort chaque jour. Je ne savais rien de l'amour à cette époque, je ne savais rien sur rien à bien y réfléchir. Kyuubi ne cessait de m'empoisonner la tête avec ses théories graveleuses et Mei me surprenait toujours plus par sa douceur incroyable. Bien vite, j'ai fini pas succomber à son charme et ça s'est fini ... comme tu t'en doutes ...

_**Flash Back**_

4 ans et 2 mois auparavant

Je suis arrivé au Temple des nuages il y a près de neuf mois maintenant. J'ai vécu ici des choses sensationnelles, tant du point de vue de mon entraînement que de ma vie privée. Quelques temps après que j'avais rencontré Mei et à force de passer du temps ensemble, nous avons fini par nous lier tant mentalement que physiquement. Notre première fois ... autant dire que nous n'avons pas été très doués. Pourtant je m'en souviendrai toute ma vie je crois. D'après ce que m'en avait dit Kyuubi, il n'y avait dans le sexe rien de plus qu'une relation purement charnelle, mais avec elle ce n'était pas que ça. Il y avait quelque chose de plus fort encore ... et ce quelque chose il se pourrait bien que ce soit ce que l'on appelle l'amour.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ainsi a évolué notre relation. Et peu de temps après que ça avait commencé, elle m'a annoncé qu'elle attendait un enfant. J'ai cru que j'allais tomber dans les vapes, ou devenir cinglé, ou partir en courant... ou les trois en même temps. Je veux dire ... je venais à peine d'avoir 17 ans et on me sort comme une fleur qu'une crevette va bientôt m'appeler ''Papa''. Comment vous auriez réagi vous ? Mais elle est restée très calme ... comme toujours. Elle devait le savoir depuis longtemps grâce à son don et comme toujours elle allait me dire que ça faisait partie de notre destin et qu'il suivait simplement son cours. J'ai arrêté depuis belle lurette d'essayer de la suivre lorsqu'elle m'explique des choses comme ça.

Un peu moins de neuf mois après cette annonce, et alors que son ventre n'avait cessé de s'arrondir jusqu'à ce que je le crois sur le point d'éclater (_Merde alors ! Même quand j'avais vu Kurenai sortir d'une consultation avec son ventre gonflé comme un ballon ça n'avait pas été aussi impressionnant !_) la naissance s'est déroulée au beau milieu d'une nuit étoilée.

Tout le temple est en effervescence. Les jeunes prêtresses courent dans tous les sens, complètement excitées. Elles semblent savoir exactement ce qu'il faut faire et elles vont et viennent à une vitesse folle. Quand à moi, je suis au milieu de tout ça, totalement pétrifié de trouille alors qu'on m'a laissé à la porte de la chambre de Mei. Je l'entends à l'intérieur, gémir et parfois crier. Ça me rend maboule ... électrique ... j'en peux plus de tout ça ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là-dedans bon sang ?!

J'entends un cri un peu plus fort que les autres. Je me relève en catastrophe, bien décidé à entrer cette fois-ci. Au moment où je m'apprête à ouvrir la porte, j'entends d'autre cris ... plus fragiles, plus aigus ... les pleurs d'un enfant qui vient de naître. Là je n'y tiens plus et j'entre dans la chambre pour découvrir Mei, épuisée mais rayonnante, tenant dans ses bras un bout de chou haut comme une pomme trois-quart. Si je voulais vous dire comment je me sens en cet instant, j'en serais totalement incapable. Mon cœur bat à une vitesse qui défie l'entendement, des millions d'idées me traversent la tête, mon corps ne sait même plus ce qu'il doit faire ... et je reste planté comme un crétin dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Après avoir tout nettoyé, les prêtresses s'éclipsent discrètement, me laissant seul avec Mei ... et notre enfant.

- Tu peux approcher Naruto, me dit Mei alors qu'elle tient le bébé dans ses bras avec tendresse.

- Euh ... t'es ... t'es sûre ? Demande-je d'un ton incertain en me dandinant avec nervosité (_Tu donnes une super image sécurisante papa ! Pfff..._).

- Viens, me répond-t-elle simplement.

La distance que je me mets à parcourir me semble interminable alors que je finis enfin par m'agenouiller auprès d'elle. Je contemple la petite bouille de l'enfant qui, sentant qu'un regard s'est posé sur lui, ouvre ses yeux bleus sidérants pour me dévisager avec force.

- Naruto, je te présente ta fille Seiran. Seiran ... voici ton papa.

Je tends une main tremblante vers elle et sens finalement des doigts minuscules se refermer faiblement sur mon index. Je suis ... totalement perdu ... heureux, angoissé, fier, déstabilisé ... et devant moi ... il y a ma fille ... ma ... ma fille.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

- De tout ce que j'ai vécu durant ces années ... je crois que ce souvenir reste le plus fort de tous. J'étais comblé et heureux. J'avais l'impression d'avoir obtenu tout ce que j'avais toujours désiré. Mais peu de temps après, Mei m'a demandé de venir la rejoindre. Nous avons commencé à parler et ce qu'elle m'a dit ne m'a pas plu du tout à l'époque. Elle m'a dit que je devais partir pour reprendre mon voyage. Que ce qu'elle m'avait appris ici n'était que le début pour me permettre de continuer ma route. Que je devais encore progresser et arpenter le monde jusqu'aux confins des terres les plus éloignées pour mettre en place mon ''grand Dessein''.

« J'étais abasourdi qu'elle me dise ça alors que Seiran n'était née que depuis un mois. Mais tout ce qu'elle a trouvé à me répondre, c'est que j'étais resté au temple bien trop longtemps déjà et que je devais repartir vite. Elle m'a dit qu'une fois sur les routes, je comprendrais enfin ... mais j'étais vraiment borné à cette époque. Malgré tout, je lui ai fait confiance, et la mort dans l'âme, je suis parti en lui faisant la promesse de revenir la voir rapidement. Elle m'avait dit qu'en l'espace de quelques mois, j'allais pouvoir replonger dans les tourmentes du monde extérieur, desquelles j'avais été protégé pendant près de dix mois ... une rechute nécessaire à mon développement apparemment.

« J'ai repris mon voyage, découvert des nouvelles choses, continué mon entraînement ... et il est vrai que j'ai pris connaissance de concepts bouleversants. Ce qu'il y avait au-delà des forces de la nature ... l'implication que ça avait sur ma propre existence. Mon pouvoir n'a cessé de grandir et j'ai commencé à le mettre en application pour venir en aide aux gens de temps à autre. Konoha me paraissait à des années-lumière de moi ... comme si rien de ce que j'avais vécu là-bas n'était réellement arrivé. J'avais vraiment coupé les ponts avec tout ... et j'avais aussi l'impression de les avoir coupés avec toi. Comme si j'étais libre, affranchi du poids de mon passé et de mes devoirs envers le village. Je devenais fort, j'avais construit ma propre famille. En un an et demi j'avais vraiment beaucoup changé. Je n'avais même eu aucune nouvelle de l'Akatsuki ... je ne m'en souciais même plus.

« Mais replonger dans la réalité de ce monde m'a aussi rappelé tout cela brusquement. J'étais revenu vers les cinq grandes nations ninjas et j'ai eu vent de plusieurs événements qui, bien que mineurs, m'ont rappelé ce que j'avais laissé derrière moi ... celui que j'avais laissé derrière moi. J'ai cru ... que le temps avait réussi à t'effacer de mon esprit, mais je m'en étais juste servi pour me voiler la face. J'ai dissimulé mes pensées derrière une façade comme on planque ses squelettes dans un placard ... mais ça, je n'en avais pas conscience à l'époque. Je croyais juste que si je pensais à vous c'était par souci du devoir ... je restais malgré tout un ninja de Konoha, c'était donc normal que je m'en préoccupe. Alors j'ai voulu avoir des nouvelles un peu plus précises sur ce qui se passait. J'ai décidé de faire un saut jusqu'à Suna pour voir la seule personne qui serait en mesure de comprendre mes décisions sans m'en vouloir d'avoir disparu ...

_**Flash Back**_

3ans et 10 mois auparavant.

La nuit est noire et glaciale tandis que je me tiens aux portes de Suna. La nécessité de voir Gaara s'est faite de plus en plus forte ces derniers temps. Comme si l'envie d'avoir de ses nouvelles ainsi que des nouvelles de Konoha s'était brusquement éveillée en moi pour être plus démesurée que jamais. Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi, mais je suppose que d'avoir coupé les ponts si abruptement a contribué à cela. Oublier vite et se souvenir vite, c'est comme ça que ça marche ... peut-être.

Je me faufile au-dessus des remparts, usant de mes derniers progrès pour effacer toute trace de mon existence dans l'enceinte du village. Je sais que, de même qu'à Konoha, une grande barrière de détection entoure tout le village pour prévenir ses occupants de l'intrusion éventuelle d'un ennemi. J'ai étudié l'énergie de la barrière pendant quelques jours avant de décider de passer à l'action. En faisant s'accorder son flux au mien, je devrais la traverser en lui donnant l'illusion que rien ne vient en briser l'uniformité ... ni vu ni connu.

Je file dans les ruelles sombres telle une ombre pour enfin arriver au bâtiment central, là où réside le Kazekage. Heureusement que je sais déjà où est son appartement, ça m'évitera d'avoir à le chercher trop longtemps. J'ai progressé aussi dans l'art de la détection des Chakra et autres énergies, mais je ne suis pas encore très au point. Quelques minutes encore et je me faufile discrètement derrière une porte ... au moment où je sens du sable commencer dangereusement à m'enserrer les jambes.

- N'essaie pas de résister sinon je te transforme en bouillie, me sort alors une voix lente et meurtrière.

- Putain Gaara ! C'est comme ça que tu accueilles les amis maintenant ? Murmure-je d'un ton pressant alors que le lumière de la pièce s'allume dans le même temps.

- Oh ... Salut Naruto, me dit-il alors que son sable poursuit sa route vers mon buste.

- Tu veux bien arrêter ça ? Murmure-je sur un ton colérique.

- Mmh ...

Il marmonne avec indifférence alors que son sable rejoint enfin sa gourde.

- Merci, dis-je soulagé lorsque je me sens enfin libéré de son emprise.

- Ça fait drôlement longtemps qu'on ne t'a pas vu dans le coin. Mais ça a l'air d'aller.

- Pas trop mal oui ... et toi ?

- Très bien ... j'ai juste été surpris d'apprendre ta soudaine disparition. Je n'espérais pas que tu m'en parles avant mais bon ...

- Oui ... désolé pour ça, ça s'est fait un peu comme ça, sans que je réfléchisse vraiment.

- Pas grave. Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux de toute façon. Bon ... tu nous fais une visite surprise alors ? Tu sais que mine de rien, à Konoha c'est le bordel depuis que tu es parti.

- Vraiment ? Je ne pensais pas que je leur manquerais, réponds-je d'un air détaché. Comment ça se passe là-bas ?

- Ni bien ni mal. Uchiha Sasuke est revenu depuis bien un an et demi. Je pensais que tu allais le rejoindre.

- Pour quoi faire ? Je n'ai pas que ça à faire de me préoccuper d'un mec qui vit sa vie sans se soucier de ceux qui s'inquiètent pour lui. J'ai dépassé ça depuis longtemps.

- Si tu l'dis, lâche-t-il avant d'aller s'asseoir sur son lit tandis que je prends place sur une chaise un peu plus loin.

- T'as eu des nouvelles de l'Aka ? Demande-je alors que je le sens se raidir légèrement.

- Non ... ils n'ont pas beaucoup fait parler d'eux depuis que tu as disparu. Je crois qu'ils sont à ta recherche. Tu devrais être plus prudent.

- Je bouge sans arrêt alors ils vont avoir bien du mal à me localiser.

- Qu'as-tu fait pendant tout ce temps ?

- J'ai ... rencontré des gens. J'ai vécu des expériences nouvelles et suivi de nombreux entraînements pour devenir plus fort ... ce genre de choses tu vois ?

- On dirait que ç'a été efficace si tu as pu entrer ici sans te faire remarquer.

- Oui plutôt.

- Pourquoi as-tu décidé de venir me voir si subitement ? Enfin plutôt ... pourquoi es-tu _parti_ si subitement ? J'te raconte même pas la bombe que ç'a été quand ils ont appris ta disparition à Konoha. Ils ont eu réellement peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose. Mais ton maître leur à fait part d'un mot que tu avais laissé apparemment ...

- Oui ... je ne voulais pas qu'ils croient à mon enlèvement alors je leur ai dit que j'avais décidé de faire mon chemin tout seul à partir de maintenant. J'étais ... trop en colère pour retourner là-bas. Et puis le temps a filé sans que je ne le réalise. Quand je suis revenu dans la région tout m'est revenu en tête ... alors je me suis dit que tant que j'y étais, je pouvais bien venir prendre des nouvelles.

- Je dois bien avouer qu'il n'y a pas grand chose à raconter. Malgré le caractère plutôt instable de notre situation à tous en ce moment, je dirais que tout le monde va bien. J'ai eu quelques conversations avec l'Hokage ... elle est dévastée depuis ta désertion.

- Je me doutais que ça n'allait pas lui faire plaisir mais bon ... je ne pouvais vraiment pas retourner là-bas.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé Naruto ?

- Tellement de choses ... que je ne sais même pas comment répondre à ta question.

Je le regarde en souriant un peu lassement tandis qu'il me fixe de son regard perçant. Je me décide alors à lui faire part des derniers évènements de ma vie, le surprenant par mes révélations. Mais j'ai tant de choses à lui dire encore que la nuit ne sera pas suffisante. Il me propose donc de rester un temps à Suna pour que nous puissions prendre plus de temps pour parler. Bien sûr, je lui arrache la promesse de ne rien dire à personne sur ma visite. Utilisant un jutsu de métamorphose, je me fonds dans la masse de Suna, me faisant passer pour un visiteur d'une contrée voisine.

Deux jours passent et alors que je me promène dans le village, je finis par entendre des voix familières au détour d'une ruelle.

- Je me demande ce que le Kazekage peut bien vouloir, demande une belle Kunoichi aux cheveux roses.

- Aucune idée, mais ça avait l'air assez urgent, répond un ninja aux cheveux argentés.

- Gaara-kun me paraît être quelqu'un d'assez imprévisible, remarque un autre ninja au teint cadavérique et au sourire très peu naturel.

- T'es vraiment pas au point avec les suffixes honorifiques toi ... tu parles du Kazekage j'te rappelle, dit alors une voix froide et cassante sortie tout droit de la bouche d'un jeune homme brun dont la simple vue me pétrifie dans la seconde.

Alors que je les dévisage tous, la team 7 poursuit sa conversation tandis que deux bruns derrière se toisent d'un air glacial, comme s'ils étaient à deux doigts de se foutre sur la gueule. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre, la tête me tourne ... presque deux ans et j'en suis encore là ? Nan mais c'est un cauchemar ! Ma stupéfaction s'accentue encore au moment où, m'ayant dépassé d'une bonne dizaine de mètres, je vois Sasuke se tourner vers moi, fixant intensément ses yeux dans les miens pendant une fraction de seconde. Je le vois légèrement hausser un sourcil alors que je me retourne aussi naturellement que possible pour me tirer en vitesse et que lui-même reprend son chemin.

Laissant un mot enflammé dans la chambre de Gaara pour bien lui signifier qu'il me paiera ça un jour ou l'autre, je fiche le camp sans demander mon reste et repars faire à nouveau route vers l'inconnu. Je dois reprendre mon entraînement et devenir encore plus fort ... beaucoup plus fort ...

_**Fin Flash Back**_

- J'étais dans un sale état après ça. Je me sentais désemparé et faible ... faible de penser encore à vous et surtout à toi avec autant de force malgré la distance que j'avais cru mettre entre moi et ma vie d'avant. À partir de là, je me suis replongé dans un entraînement intensif, me poussant toujours plus loin pour effacer toute forme de faiblesse. J'ai envoyé un message à Mei pour lui dire que je ne reviendrais pas tout de suite, que j'avais besoin de plus de temps pour faire le point ... même si je me suis douté qu'elle le savait déjà. Mes progrès ont été fulgurants. Mais j'ai quand même décidé de ne pas tout oublier cette fois-ci. Gaara avait raison sur un point, l'Akatsuki me courait toujours après et la menace n'était vraiment pas négligeable. Je me suis efforcé de collecter des informations sur eux depuis lors, pour mettre en place un plan qui me permettrait de les détruire une bonne fois pour toute. De fil en aiguille, ma puissance a fini par ne plus passer inaperçue ... et c'est à ce moment que j'ai choisi de passer le masque de Yoru. C'était il y a environ trois ans et demi.

« Un autre changement majeur dans ma vie. Chaque fois que je voilais mon visage de ce masque en argent, c'était comme si je m'en servais comme bouclier contre tous les sentiments qui émanent des êtres humains. Mon cœur est devenu aussi froid que mon masque ... ma personnalité semblait différente ... comme ... métamorphosée par Yoru. J'étais vraiment devenu quelqu'un d'autre. Plus fort, plus froid, plus intransigeant. Dans mon désir pressant d'effacer mes faiblesses, j'en ai fini par m'effacer moi-même, occultant cette part de moi que je ne voulais pas voir. Je ne gardais que deux choses : ma volonté de bousiller l'Aka en gagnant un pouvoir incommensurable et mon désir de protéger et chérir ma femme et ma fille. Tout le reste ne devait pas exister ... même si de temps en temps je repassais par Suna pour voir comment les choses évoluaient du côté de Konoha. J'étais toujours convaincu que c'était par souci du devoir. Je continuais à parcourir le monde, jonglant entre mes missions, mes visites à Gaara et quelques jours par-ci par-là que je passais avec Mei et Seiran avant de repartir ... c'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin.

- Tu l'aimes toujours n'est-ce pas ? Me demande subitement Sasuke dont je vois le regard afficher une douleur déchirante.

Je sais ce qu'il pense en ce moment. Comment pourrait-il lutter contre ce lien que j'ai créé avec Mei ? Avec cette femme qui m'a donné un enfant ? Comment pourrait-il se faire une place dans mon cœur alors qu'il semble déjà si comblé lorsque je lui raconte mon histoire ? Comment croire que je puisse l'aimer alors que je l'ai eue _elle _? Je lui souris avec douceur avant de lui répondre le plus sincèrement du monde.

- Oui, je l'aime encore. Et je crois que je l'aimerai jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

Il se raidit en fronçant les sourcils. Cela voulait-il dire que je lui avais menti et que je ne l'aimais pas vraiment ? Je poursuis dans la seconde pour lui apporter d'autres réponses.

- Mais tu sais ... d'après ce qu'elle me disait, l'amour que nous éprouvions l'un pour l'autre n'était en fait rien de plus qu'une affection démesurée. Je me souviens d'un jour que j'ai passé avec elle ... ou pour être plus précis, d'une nuit que nous avons passée ensemble ...

- Épargne-moi les détails de tes ébats sexuels avec elle tu veux bien ? Me dit-il d'une voix abrupte et rageuse.

- Tu n'y es pas du tout Sasuke, lui dis-je alors. Ça ne te paraît pas bizarre après tout ce que je viens de te raconter ?

- Quoi ?

- Ça, réponds-je simplement en tirant sur mon Kimono pour dévoiler la partie de mon tatouage représentant le symbole Uchiha.

Je le vois alors écarquiller légèrement les yeux tandis que les couleurs rouge et blanche de son sceau tranchent sur ma peau bronzée.

- Pourquoi, alors que je semblais dévoré d'un amour sans borne pour Mei, aurais-je décidé de me faire tatouer _ta _marque sur ma peau ?

- ...

- Je te l'ai dit au début de notre conversation. Jamais mes sentiments pour toi n'ont changé. Mais ma façon de les percevoir était des plus inconstantes. Je t'ai raconté mon histoire en retranscrivant avec autant de véracité que possible, les sentiments que je ressentais au moment des faits. C'est pourquoi tu as l'impression que je ne t'ai jamais aimé et qu'au contraire, je t'ai même haï plus que tout. C'était ce dont je voulais me convaincre sous le masque de Yoru. Je voulais me convaincre que je n'en avais rien à faire de toi, que tout ce qui se rapportait à toi m'était égal. Je t'ai même dénigré, j'ai cherché tes défauts et tes mauvais côtés dans chacun de mes souvenirs ... même si inconsciemment je savais que rien de ce que je pensais de toi n'était vrai. Seulement j'étais borné ... encore. Je refusais de voir l'évidence ... je la repoussais même avec véhémence. Tu m'avais profondément blessé et je ne voulais pas te le pardonner. À cette époque, j'ai laissé ma fierté parler pour moi et me dicter sa loi, envoyant au Diable ces sentiments qui me rendaient ''faible''.

« C'est aussi à cette époque que je me suis grandement éveillé à ma sexualité, poussé par un certain démon à neuf queues qui ne m'a vraiment rien épargné. J'ai enchaîné les conquêtes d'un soir, aussi bien les hommes que les femmes. Là, je me suis alors dit bêtement que si je me sentais poussé vers toi c'était uniquement parce que tu m'attirais physiquement. Je n'ai pas eu peur de me l'avouer, j'éprouve un désir charnel autant pour les femmes que pour les hommes ... pour moi ce n'était que purement physique et la seule qui comptait réellement c'était Mei. Alors je me suis perdu dans cette luxure tant que dans mon désir de pouvoir quand je parcourais le monde sous les traits de Yoru. Je ne redevenais Naruto que lorsque je rendais visite à Mei en fait. Nous ne nous étions jamais promis une fidélité éternelle. D'ailleurs, c'est même elle qui m'a encouragé à vivre ma vie un peu au gré de mes envies. Elle disait que tout cela serait nécessaire pour plus tard. Que ça faisait partie de mon évolution. Que ça allait contribuer à faire de moi l'homme que j'étais destiné à devenir. Je ne comprenais rien ... alors j'ai simplement vécu comme elle me le disait, pensant qu'un jour j'allais enfin piger.

« J'en reviens donc à cette fameuse nuit ... où une nouvelle preuve de ce que je refusais obstinément de croire m'est arrivée en pleine face. Là encore, c'est à Mei que je la dois ...

_**Flash Back**_

3ans et 2 mois auparavant

Je suis essoufflé, suant et brûlant après une étreinte des plus passionnées avec cette femme qui fait tant vibrer mon cœur. J'ai rencontré beaucoup de gens pendant mon voyage, j'ai eu beaucoup d'amants également, mais jamais aucune ni aucun n'a su m'emmener au-delà même de l'extase comme elle sait le faire. Je la sens contre mon torse, sa peau ardente contre la mienne. Je voudrais simplement me laisser emporter par le sommeil. Mes paupières se font lourdes et mon esprit commence à s'enfuir au moment où une douce voix murmure à mon oreille :

- Je crois que tu es prêt maintenant.

- Prêt à quoi ? Marmonne-je d'un ton ensommeillé.

- Prêt à recevoir la marque de ton unité au sein du tout.

- De quoi tu parles encore ?

- Tu as beaucoup progressé ces derniers temps. Tu as fini par comprendre ce que tu étais, où était ta place sur cette Terre. Bientôt tu auras pleinement conscience aussi de ce que tu es dans cet espace et dans ce temps. Il est temps de t'offrir la clé qui te mènera vers la source de ce monde.

- Mei ... j'suis crevé, c'est pas l'moment. On en parlera demain.

- Non au contraire, c'est exactement le moment ... maintenant ou jamais d'ailleurs. Je l'ai senti lorsque tu es entré en fusion avec moi.

- Très poétique comme façon de le dire ...

- Je ne te parle pas de la fusion de nos corps mais de nos âmes ... même si cette fusion était loin d'être sublimée comme elle le serait avec ton âme sœur, j'ai quand même senti que tu étais prêt.

- Mei ... tu es mon âme sœur, murmure-je de plus en plus las.

- C'est ce que tu t'efforces à croire ... mais la vérité est toute autre.

Au moment où je m'enfonce dans un profond sommeil, je sens une chaleur piquante se répandre sur ma peau, partant des mains de Mei qui glissent sur moi, puis de son corps tout entier par la suite. Et puis plus rien d'autre que la tourmente de mes rêves.

Le matin arrive enfin, illuminant mon visage. Je me lève un peu pantelant, marchant vers la salle d'eau au radar. Je me passe de l'eau sur le visage pour me réveiller un bon coup puis relève la tête vers le miroir qui me fait face.

- PUTAIN MAIS C'EST QUOI CE TRUC ?!

Le miroir me renvoie mon image ... jusque là pas de problème ... sauf que maintenant j'ai un immense tatouage qui me recouvre complètement le dos et même les pectoraux. Il est magnifique ça ne fait aucun doute ... mais ce qui me choque c'est ce bon Dieu d'éventail rouge et blanc qui orne ma poitrine, tenu dans l'une des pattes d'un dragon cuivre et or.

- Nan mais ... mais ... mais ... MEI QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS FOUTU ?!

_**Fin Flash Back**_

- J'étais fou de rage tu imagines bien. Je maintenais avec une fougue impressionnante que tout ce qui se rapportait à toi m'indifférait totalement, que tu me dégoûtais même ... et voilà que je me retrouvais avec ton symbole sur ma peau. Je suis allé voir Mei, totalement hors de moi et elle m'a regardé avec sa douceur et son calme habituels. Elle m'a alors dit que le dessin de mon tatouage ne venait pas d'elle mais n'était en fait que la représentation de ma propre existence. Encore une fois, j'ai eu un mal fou à la comprendre. Elle m'a dit qu'elle s'était contentée de faire ressurgir en surface ce qui se cachait au fond de moi, utilisant la force de son chakra et de son reiatsu pour y parvenir. Elle disait que cette marque était nécessaire à l'accomplissement de ma tâche, parce que la source de vie finirait par y couler un jour, animant d'une force sans limite la bête mythique qui ornait à présent mon corps. Et je ne suivais toujours pas ce qu'elle m'expliquait ... même aujourd'hui je ne suis pas franchement sûr de savoir où elle avait voulu en venir pour ce qui est de l'utilité de ce dragon.

« Bref ... comme j'étais tout ce qu'il y a de plus largué, elle m'a alors montré les choses point par point. L'image de Kyuubi d'abord, est le reflet de mon âme, lui et moi étant entrés en communion presque comme si nous ne faisions réellement qu'un. Reiki est le symbole illustrant les forces de ce monde que sont les cinq éléments de base, l'espace-temps ainsi que les dimensions. Le dragon marque de son corps le chemin vers la source de vie, joignant étroitement Kyuubi, Reiki et le tenant du bien et du mal représenté par le Ying et le Yang dans sa gueule. Et puis enfin le long de ce chemin vers l'éternité ... il y a les âmes sœurs ... toi et moi.

- Âmes ... sœurs ? Marmonne Sasuke en me dévisageant avec une intensité incroyable.

- Oui ... mais il faut comprendre cela d'une façon un peu plus complexe que ce qu'on entend dire en général. Disons que lorsque l'on parle de deux âmes sœurs, il faut le voir dans le sens où elles sont le centre de gravité l'une de l'autre. Elles partagent un lien très fort et très particulier de sorte qu'elles puissent influer sur le déroulement même de l'existence de leur partenaire. En bien évidemment, mais aussi en mal. Le fait que nous soyons unis sur le chemin de la vie, signifie plus qu'une compatibilité physique et psychique. Ça veut surtout dire que nos choix se répercuteront sur l'autre avec bien plus de force. Ça peut être une très bonne chose ... mais il peut arriver aussi que ça soit totalement l'inverse.

- Ça a l'air ... difficile à cerner, me dit-il avec hésitation.

- Les impacts sont en effet difficilement mesurables. Beaucoup de gens ne le réalisent même pas d'ailleurs, et vivent avec leur âme sœur de la manière la plus naturelle qui soit. Mei... a choisi de me faire porter la marque de cette liaison. Pour la renforcer peut-être, je n'en sais trop rien. Mais ce jour-là encore, ça ne m'a pas empêché de le rejeter avec force encore une fois. J'ai crié sur Mei en lui disant qu'elle avait tort, que c'était elle mon âme sœur et certainement pas toi. Et elle m'a dit qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire quand bien même elle l'aurait voulu. J'étais lié à toi au plus profond de mon essence. Au centre du tout où je me tenais, tu étais là aussi, indissociable de moi quelle que soit ma volonté de te repousser. Toujours mon inconscient voulait me pousser vers toi et toujours je le rejetais, m'enfermant de plus en plus dans ma vie vide de sentiment. Je n'étais plus qu'une incarnation de puissance anonyme dissimulée sous un visage métallique froid ... je le suis resté même après être revenu au village.

« J'ai continué à croire qu'il n'y avait rien de plus que du désir physique dans ce que j'éprouvais pour toi. Que tout ce que je voulais c'était te soumettre et t'utiliser pour que tu ressentes au moins un peu de ce que j'avais ressenti après que tu avais ''foulé au pied'' notre amitié qui m'était si chère. Pendant tout ce temps et avant ça aussi je suis resté dans le mensonge que j'avais inventé ... alors même que Mei continuait à me guider malgré moi et à me montrer la vérité de mon cœur. Mais c'est finalement toi qui a réussi là où elle ne pouvait que se heurter à mon entêtement. Enfin ... j'ai quand même fini par réaliser ce qu'elle voulait tant que je comprenne. Avec le recul, j'en suis même venu à penser que si je t'ai tant rejeté, ce n'était pas parce que tu avais ''bafoué'' ce lien qui nous unissait, mais parce que je m'en voulais profondément de ne pas avoir été celui qui t'avait ramené. Il y a peu de temps, j'ai enfin compris que ton seul désir était que je te protège ... à cette époque je devais déjà le sentir sans le savoir réellement et je t'ai repoussé parce que je pensais être incapable de faire ce que tu attendais de moi. Mais je ne voulais pas admettre que c'était ma faute ... alors je t'ai incriminé à ma place. Tout ce que j'ai vécu m'a été utile finalement. Toute cette remise en question, cette réalisation, ces épreuves et ces expériences. Tant d'efforts et de détours pour accepter cette si simple chose ... pour accepter mon amour pour toi ... cet amour qui va bien au-delà d'une banale attirance sexuelle.

Je m'interromps en sentant mon cœur se serrer au point que ça me fasse mal. Je me sens oppressé par tout le poids de cet aveu ... mais aussi honteux de devoir le dire à Sasuke. Lui reste assis face à moi mais ne dit rien. Il est vrai que cela fait beaucoup à entendre en une seule fois. Mais je n'ai pas encore terminé mon récit. Je prends une nouvelle inspiration qui résonne douloureusement frémissante à mes oreilles. Revivre tout cela est encore plus éprouvant que je ne l'avais envisagé, surtout parce que ça me force à parler à cœur ouvert ... chose que j'avais cru impossible pendant des années. Une minute d'un silence pesant et ma voix s'élève à nouveau :

- Quoi qu'il en soit, les complications ne se sont pas arrêtées à mon déni violent suite à ce tatouage ... même si dans un sens j'avais espéré en avoir fini une bonne fois pour toute à ce moment-là. C'était sans compter sur l'imprévisibilité de Mei bien sûr. Le jour qui devait finalement tout chambouler à nouveau est donc venu ... un jour que j'avais cru semblable à n'importe quel autre. Douce illusion. J'étais vraiment fort pour me bercer dans ce genre d'espoir impossible ... bref ! J'étais donc de retour après quelques semaines d'errance et une fois n'est pas coutume, elle m'a laissée sur place par une de ses annonces inattendues.

_**Flash Back**_

3 ans auparavant

Je me promène avec désinvolture dans les couloirs du temple, tenant dans mes bras mon petit bout de chou qui a déjà passé son premier anniversaire. Chaque fois que je reviens auprès d'elle et de sa mère, je suis surpris de voir son évolution. Mei m'a dit qu'elle avait déjà une très grande force pour une enfant si jeune. Je ne doute pas qu'elle doive beaucoup tenir d'elle. Tandis que je marche, je l'écoute distraitement me raconter les exercices qu'elle fait avec sa mère pour devenir une grande ninja. C'est fou ce qu'elle peut parler pour une gamine de cet âge ... pour ça, elle tient plutôt de moi.

- Et pi j'ai tombé avec le ruban qu'a pris dans mes pieds. Et pi j'ai pleuré et Maman elle rigolait ... mais c'était pas marrant !

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça chérie, bientôt tu ne tomberas plus et tu maîtriseras cette danse aussi bien que Maman.

- Ah bah nan c'est pas possible ça !

- Mais si tu verr...

- Uzumaki-sama ? M'interpelle alors une jeune prêtresse qui court avec moi.

- Oui ?

- Shukumei-sama désirerait converser avec vous de suite si vous êtes disponible.

- Oh ... Oui bien sûr. Vous pouvez prendre Seiran ?

- Absolument ... Venez Seiran-sama, je vais vous montrer le grand cerisier qui vient juste de fleurir.

- Chouette !

Laissant alors ma blondinette partir avec la jeune fille, je me dirige vers les appartements de Mei pour la trouver en train de prier, comme à son habitude. J'entre à pas de loup et m'installe sur le coussin se trouvant derrière elle ... là aussi comme d'habitude.

- Je voulais te voir pour te parler de mon prochain voyage, me sort-elle à brûle-pourpoint.

- Ton voyage ? Demande-je interloqué.

- Oui, un voyage très important que je dois effectuer au Pays de la cascade.

- Vers les cinq grandes nations ninjas ? Mais tu n'y vas jamais pourtant. Pourquoi si subitement ?

- Il doit en être ainsi ... je ne sais pas encore pourquoi. Mais je crois que j'ai quelque chose d'important à accomplir là-bas.

- Tu ... Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

- Non, je dois y aller seule. Seiran viendra aussi, mais je voulais que tu le saches pour que tu ne t'inquiètes pas de notre absence au cas où tu reviendrais et que nous ne soyons toujours pas rentrées.

- Mei ... qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? L'interroge-je sur un ton un peu inquiet. Est-ce que c'est encore à propos de ...

- Non, je crois que ça n'a rien à voir. Ne te détourne pas de ton objectif. Le temps file vite et tu as encore beaucoup à faire. Je vais simplement apporter ma pierre à l'édifice.

- Je te fais confiance alors ... quand vas-tu partir ?

- Dans une semaine. Comme tu pars demain, je voulais te prévenir.

- Soyez prudentes quand même. Ça fait bien longtemps que tu n'as pas quitté le temple ... je ne voudrais pas que tu ...

- N'aie crainte, je saurais comment me défendre si quelque chose devait arriver.

- Je sais ...

Le silence fait alors suite à notre conversation. Bien sûr qu'elle sait se défendre. Moi-même je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit contre elle tant sa maîtrise du Grand Art surpasse encore bien largement la mienne. Pourtant je n'y peux rien ... il s'agit quand même de ma famille. Elle m'expliquera tout cela lorsque nous nous reverrons. Les réponses finissent toujours pas venir de toute façon. Tôt ou tard ...

_**Fin Flash Back**_

- Et c'est ainsi qu'elle est partie pour le Pays de la cascade. Je n'ai rien su de ce qu'il se passait là-bas tout le temps qu'elle y était. J'ai soigneusement évité de m'y rendre pour ne pas interférer. Si Mei me disait qu'elle devait y être seule, mieux valait que j'évite de m'en mêler. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous nous sommes retrouvés au Temple des nuages quelques mois plus tard. Là, elle m'a encore lâché une des bombes dont elle a le secret. Depuis le temps j'aurais dû y être habitué, mais celle-là m'a scié plus que les autres ...

_**Flash Back**_

2 ans et 9 mois auparavant

- Comment ça t'es enceinte ?! M'exclame-je totalement abasourdi suite à l'information que Mei vient de me balancer en pleine figure. Mais ... qui ... comm... T'es partie à l'autre bout du monde pour ça ?!

- Peut-être bien que c'était pour ça qui sait ? Les choses sont arrivées sans que je m'en aperçoive. Je me suis simplement laissée guider par mon intuition tout le temps que j'étais là-bas ... et puis un jour j'ai vu ce beau jeune homme brun dont la solitude et la profonde tristesse m'ont bouleversée. Il y avait tant de mal et de colère en lui que je me suis sentie le besoin irrépressible d'aller lui parler.

- Lui parler j'veux bien. Le consoler limite ... pourquoi pas. Après tout, tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux. Mais tomber enceinte ... Mei quand même !

- Et alors ? Les choses se sont ainsi déroulées avec toi aussi. Je n'avais pas eu l'intention d'avoir d'enfant avec toi mais c'est arrivé. Trouves-tu à t'en plaindre aujourd'hui ?

- Jamais de la vie !

- Moi non plus je ne le regrette absolument pas. Et je ne regretterai pas plus cet enfant que les dieux m'ont offert une fois encore. Je ne crois pas que ça soit une coïncidence.

- Je doute même que ce mot ait jamais existé dans ton univers ...

- Oui c'est certain. Quoi qu'il en soit, je crois que j'ai permis à ce jeune homme de se libérer du poids de sa vie pendant quelques temps ... mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il tienne encore très longtemps tant le fardeau qu'il supporte est effroyable.

- ... Comment était-il ? ... Enfin si ça ne t'ennuie pas de m'en parler.

- C'était un très bel homme. Les cheveux d'un noir de jais et les yeux aussi profonds que les abysses dont ils ont également la ténébreuse couleur. Une grandeur froide et fière. Un visage fermé et inexpressif.

- Mmh ... ça me rappelle quelqu'un.

- Il m'a dit qu'il était ninja de Konoha et qu'il s'appelait Uchiha Sasuke.

- ... DE QUOI ?!

- C'est lui n'est-ce pas ?

- Mais ... tu ... DE TOUS CEUX QUE T'AURAIS PU TE FAIRE IL A FALLU QUE TU LE PRENNES LUI ?!

- Alors c'était bien lui ... je l'ai senti lorsque nous avons fait l'amour ... son âme vibrait comme la tienne.

- Je t'en prie ne recommence pas avec ces histoires à dormir debout comme quoi lui et moi sommes liés ! Je n'ai rien à voir avec lui !

- Et pourtant je suis certaine du contraire. Si tu en doutes encore, regarde donc cette marque inscrite dans ta chair.

- ... Mais ... comment peux-tu espérer que j'accepte une telle idée enfin ! Nous sommes tous les deux des hommes ! Comment pourrait-il être mon âme sœur ?

- Parce qu'une âme est immuable quelle que soit la nature de son enveloppe corporelle. N'essaie pas de t'attacher aux seuls lois physiques lorsqu'il s'agit d'amour Naruto, ces deux choses n'ont rien à voir l'une avec l'autre. Le but de toute âme est de se lier avec celle qui lui est destinée. Et si le hasard voulait que sa destinée se retrouve dans un corps du même sexe ... et bien quelle importance ? L'accomplissement spirituel est beaucoup plus transcendant que le désir de la chair. De toute façon, on le sent immédiatement lorsque l'on se lie à son âme sœur ... les sentiments qui en résultent sont sublimés à leur apogée et nulle part ailleurs dans cet univers tu ne pourras trouver quelques chose de plus fort.

- ... Je suis sûr que tu te trompes Mei. Je refuse de croire à ça en tout cas.

- Fais comme tu le sens. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne pouvais pas en avoir la certitude à ce moment puisque tu ne m'as jamais dit son nom, mais je sentais bien que si j'avais fait tout ce chemin c'était pour avoir l'opportunité de le rencontrer. Je le sais maintenant ... il aura un rôle primordial à assurer lors du grand Dessein.

- Bah ... ça va se passer à Konoha alors j'me doute bien qu'il va mettre son nez là-dedans ... avec sa manie de toujours vouloir montrer sa supériorité !

- Tu comprendras un jour Naruto, mais je crois que tu n'es pas encore prêt pour ça.

Haussant les épaules avec dédain, je pars d'un air rageur dans la salle d'entraînement histoire de me défaire d'une partie de ma colère.

« Putain mais pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il vienne foutre sa merde dans ma vie celui-là ? Je m'en débarrasse enfin et il revient aussi sec en mettant Mei en cloque !

- V'là que tu recommences à ruminer sur lui maintenant. T'as beau dire sans arrêt que tu as dépassé tout ça et que tu l'as oublié ... mais je remarque que c'est de lui dont tu continues à parler le plus souvent.

- Comment veux-tu que j'fasse autrement ? Il est plus collant qu'un chewing-gum sur une semelle de godasse !

- Bon sang ... je ne sais pas comment Mei arrive à garder son calme face à quelqu'un d'aussi borné que toi.

- Putain Kyuu ! Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi non ?

- Nan ... je rends mon tablier t'es vraiment trop con.

- QUOI ?!

- Laisse tomber et défoule-toi, ça te fera du bien avant qu'on reparte sur les routes. »

Fulminant toujours comme un volcan, je laisse exploser ma colère le temps d'un entraînement ... enfin si tant est que l'on puisse qualifier ce défouloir d'entraînement bien sûr. (_Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore dans ma vie Sasuke ? Pourquoi refuses-tu de me laisser en paix ? Pourquoi faut-il que nos chemins se croisent sans arrêt malgré la distance que je m'évertue à mettre entre nous ? Pourquoi ? ..._).

_**Fin Flash Back**_

- Et voilà comment j'ai appris la nouvelle. Elle revient et elle me balance ça comme ça. Enfin bref, je n'en menais vraiment pas large tu peux me croire. Mais j'ai accepté cet enfant comme s'il s'était agi du mien. Tout ce qui avait trait à Mei me dépassait totalement de toute façon, alors j'ai laissé les choses se faire. Elle me disait que je comprendrais un jour ... et je me suis contenté d'attendre ce jour, même s'il a mis bien longtemps pour venir comme tu le sais déjà. Huit mois plus tard donc, j'assistais à une naissance pour la deuxième fois de ma vie. La naissance de ton fils ...

_**Flash Back**_

2 ans et 1 mois auparavant

Une nuit, des gémissements, de la souffrance, des allées et venues incessantes et moi, perdu au milieu de tout ça. Ce n'est pas mon enfant mais je suis aussi stressé que pour la naissance de ma petite blondinette. La tension est à son comble jusqu'à ce que j'entende enfin les pleurs rassurants d'un nouveau-né. Entrant précipitamment dans la chambre, je découvre comme la dernière fois, Mei éreintée et heureuse, serrant contre elle un petit corps fragile. Je m'approche d'elle et me penche au-dessus de l'enfant pour mieux le voir. Il ouvre alors les yeux pour me fixer avec une intensité désarmante.

- Naruto, voici Kyosuke, me dit Mei dans un murmure attendri.

- Kyosuke ?

- Oui, j'ai pensé que ce nom lui conviendrait à merveille, puisqu'il rappelle un peu celui de son père.

- ... Il ... a ses yeux ... c'est incroyable. Ce regard ... ça faisait si longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu. Toujours aussi profond ...

Mei ne souffle pas le moindre mot, se contentant de sourire alors que je reste complètement figé devant cet enfant magnifique. Il lui ressemble vraiment trait pour trait ... je me demande ce qu'il dirait s'il apprenait qu'il a un fils. Devrais-je le lui dire lorsqu'on se reverra ? Je ne sais pas si ce serait lui rendre service en fait. Après tout, Mei va rester vivre ici avec les enfants même quand je serai de retour à Konoha alors ...

- Tu devras vraiment y aller en douceur lorsque tu lui apprendras la nouvelle Naruto.

- ... Tu penses vraiment que je devrais lui dire ?

- Bien sûr. Les enfants devront être élevés à Konoha sans moi alors il faudra bien qu'il le sache.

- ... Pourquoi diable viendraient-il au village sans toi ?

- Quand je ne serai plus là, il faudra qu'ils rejoignent la famille qui leur reste. Et cette famille c'est toi et Sasuke aussi, s'il décide d'entrer dans la vie de son fils.

- Mais il n'y a pas de raison pour que tu ne sois plus là enfin. Et puis les enfants seront plus tranquilles ici qu'à Konoha. Là-bas ça serait vraiment trop tumultueux, surtout quand on connaît notre passé à Sasuke et moi. Alors avec les autres en plus ...

- Pourtant il le faudra bien. Cela se produira au moment où tous les évènements se précipiteront. Les enfants auront aussi une part à prendre dans le grand Dessein.

- Mei ... Tu me fais peur là. De quoi tu parles ?

- Je te parle du fait que d'ici à peu près deux ans, mon essence rejoindra la source à tout jamais. Et à ce moment-là, ce sera ton rôle de veiller sur nos enfants. Et pour prendre la décision quant à la direction que doit emprunter sa vie, Sasuke doit être au courant de tout. Les ombres planent au-dessus de vous tous et de lui en particulier. Le futur est encore imprécis et ma mort est la seule certitude que je puisse te donner.

- Non ... je ... ce n'est pas possible. Je refuse d'accepter ça Mei ! Si tu sais que tu vas perdre la vie, fais quelque chose pour l'empêcher ! Il doit y avoir un moyen de ...

- Il n'y en a pas Naruto. Les choses doivent être comme ça. Ma mort fera partie du grand Dessein aussi.

- Putain Mei ! Pour une fois dans ta vie arrête un peu avec tes histoires de destin et de tâche à accomplir. Je refuse d'accepter que tu perdes la vie pour que je mène ma mission à son terme.

- Je ne choisis pas Naruto ... et toi non plus.

- Mais ...

- Je suis fatiguée maintenant. Nous en reparlerons demain.

Je ne cherche pas à discuter davantage. Lorsqu'elle met un terme aussi abruptement à une conversation, je sais que ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de continuer. Pourtant parler aussi facilement du fait qu'elle va perdre la vie alors qu'elle vient à peine de la donner à un petit être sans défense qui va avoir besoin d'elle ... c'est trop irréel. J'en avais conscience depuis longtemps mais encore plus aujourd'hui : Mei et moi ne vivons vraiment pas dans le même monde.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

- Le soir où elle a mis ton fils au monde, elle m'a appris qu'elle était condamnée. J'ai fini par m'y faire bien malgré moi, simplement parce qu'elle même l'avait accepté sans même se poser de question. Elle en a toujours su plus que moi, elle a toujours vu plus loin que moi, et cette fois ne faisait pas exception. J'ai donc continué comme elle me l'avait demandé. Mettant les rouages de ma mission en place. Nous préparant à son décès et y préparant également les enfants pour qu'ils n'en soient pas trop affectés. Et deux ans plus tard voilà où j'en suis. Les deux petits dorment chez moi à Konoha, dans mon village que j'ai fini par rejoindre contre toute attente, parlant à mon petit ami que j'ai rejeté des années pour me rendre compte que j'avais désespérément besoin de lui ... et espérant plus que tout qu'il me pardonne pour mes erreurs. Voilà ... tu sais tout maintenant, finis-je en relevant des yeux profondément marqués par la tristesse vers Sasuke qui semble en plein dilemme.

- Je ... ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça, me dit-il alors. Tout ce que tu as vécu ... tellement de choses. Et encore je suis sûr que tu as dû vivre bien plus pour ce ''grand Dessein'' dont tu as parlé plusieurs fois.

- Je n'ai pas jugé utile de t'en dire plus à ce sujet car ça n'avait pas réellement d'implication pour ce que je voulais t'expliquer dans l'immédiat. Ce que je voulais que tu comprennes, c'est que ma bêtise, mon aveuglement et ma fierté m'ont tenu éloigné de toi pendant des années et que maintenant que je m'en suis rendu compte et que je peux enfin être à tes côtés, je ne souhaite plus te perdre ... plus jamais.

- Naruto, commence-t-il d'un ton un peu hésitant. Comprends bien que tu viens de me balancer une masse d'informations gigantesque et qu'il va me falloir du temps pour l'assimiler.

- Oui je comprends, réponds-je d'une voix faible mais ferme alors que mon cœur se serre horriblement.

- Je ... je vais juste réfléchir un peu à tout ça avant de te dire quels sont mes sentiments à ce propos parce que là honnêtement ... je n'en sais rien.

- Prends le temps qu'il te faut ... mais sache aussi que Kyosuke est très désireux de te connaître, même s'il n'en montrera jamais rien.

- Pour le moment je ne veux pas m'impliquer dans sa vie. Il vaut mieux qu'on ne sache pas qu'il est mon fils ... ça deviendrait vraiment trop compliqué.

- Je ne l'ai dit qu'à Iruka, Kakashi, Tsunade et Sakura pour le moment ... et je crois qu'ils ont bien compris qu'il ne valait mieux pas trop ébruiter cela.

- Mmh ... je pense qu'il est temps que je m'en aille pour y penser au calme. Ne dis pas à Kyosuke que je suis venu, me dit-il en se relevant, affichant toujours une indéfinissable expression.

- En tout cas, merci de m'avoir écouté jusqu'au bout. Je voulais vraiment que tu saches.

Il me répond par un silence pendant lequel nos regards se croisent sans savoir quelle expression adopter. Puis ils finit par s'éclipser, disparaissant dans la nuit d'encre déjà bien avancée. Et maintenant Sasuke ... quel va être ton verdict ? Vas-tu me pardonner ? Ou penseras-tu que mes secrets sont trop lourds à porter pour toi ? ... Si seulement Mei était là, elle pourrait répondre à ces questions, mais quelque chose me dit qu'elle savait déjà que tout ceci allait arriver ... et si je le lui avais demandé, elle m'aurait regardé en souriant avec douceur avant de me dire ''C'est ainsi que doivent être les choses, tu ne peux rien y faire ''. N'y puis-je vraiment rien ? L'avenir me le dira.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **C'est bon vous êtes toujours là ? Je suppose que malgré les révélations vous aurez sûrement des tas de questions à me poser donc vous êtes priés de cliquer sur le petit bouton ci-dessous pour la suite !

Chapitre 47 "L'ombre du mal", en ligne Dimanche 23 Août !


	47. L'ombre du mal

**Auteur :** Lonely Seira

**Titre :** Le temps d'une vie

**Genre :** Romance/Yaoi/UA/OOC

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Naru/Sasu (Autres couples secondaires)

**Disclaimer : **Naruto et ses petits camarades du manga portant le même nom sont la propriété entière et exclusive du divin _Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**Avant-propos : **Bon ça va ! J'ai perdu personne la semaine dernière ! XD Merci à tous les lecteurs pour vos reviews et surtout aux lecteurs anonymes auxquels je n'ai pas pu répondre. Vos reviews me donnent vraiment du courage et ça me pousse à faire toujours plus pour vous... ce qui fait que ma liste de projets pour des futurs fictions s'allonge !

Très bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 47 : L'ombre du mal ...**

3h. La nuit me semble durer une éternité. Déjà d'ordinaire, le fait de ne pas perdre mon temps en sommeil me permet d'en décompter la moindre minute, mais cette fois-ci est encore pire que d'habitude. Sasuke est parti depuis près de deux heures et depuis son départ, je n'ai cessé de ruminer dans le silence de mon appartement. Aurais-je dû lui en dire plus ? Moins ? Ai-je été trop direct dans ma façon de lui exposer mes sentiments et leur évolution ? Pourra-t-il oublier que j'ai désiré le faire souffrir pendant un temps, même si je le faisais à cause de ma propre connerie ? Pourra-t-il me pardonner tous ces secrets et rester avec moi malgré tout ? Aura-t-il enfin un regard envers ce fils qui l'attend désespérément ? Toutes ces questions et tant d'autres encore auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre. Alors je tourne en rond, je veille sur le sommeil des enfants, je me rassure en écoutant le son calme de leur respiration. Aujourd'hui va encore être une journée riche en émotions pour eux.

7h. Je sors de la salle de bain après une douche rapide, habillé de ma tenue de travail habituelle. À peine ai-je pénétré dans le salon que j'entends une porte s'ouvrir à ma droite, dévoilant la petite silhouette de Seiran qui vient apparemment tout juste de se réveiller, à en juger par son regard encore hasardeux.

- Tu as bien dormi mon ange ? Demande-je en souriant avec tendresse.

- J'ai rêvé de Maman cette nuit, me répond-t-elle en se frottant les yeux.

- Et c'était un beau rêve ?

- Très beau ! On était tous à la fête foraine ! Avec Maman, toi, Kyo, Kyuu-chi, Tatie Sakura, Papi Iruka, Grand-père Minato, Grand-mère Kushina, Mémé Tsunade, Pépé Jiraiya et Sasu-chi aussi ! Tout le monde était là ! S'exclame-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Effectivement ... un rêve magnifique, dis-je en souriant avec mélancolie et en lui caressant les cheveux d'une main chaleureuse. On va attendre Kyosuke puis après le petit-déjeuner on ira faire un tour.

- D'accord.

Je la vois alors se diriger en trottinant vers la salle de bain, puis grimper sur un tabouret pour se mettre au niveau du lavabo. Pendant qu'elle s'affaire à sa toilette, comme une grande fille indépendante malgré ses quatre ans, je la couve du regard, me perdant dans des pensées nostalgiques.

« C'est pas bon ça ...

- De quoi tu parles ?

- De ce vague à l'âme qui commence à te prendre moustique.

- Je n'ai pas de vague à l'âme qu'est-ce que tu me chantes ?

- T'es toujours aussi lamentable pour les mensonges mon pauvre ... tu peux la faire à qui tu veux mais pas à moi.

- Oui bon ... et même si c'était le cas, c'est juste le temps d'une minute.

- Même pour une minute, elle te manque horriblement pas vrai ? Et ce d'autant plus que Sasuke n'est pas là pour te soutenir dans cette perte. Du coup le simple fait que tu y penses peut suffire à te faire sombrer dans le spleen. Il faut que tu t'occupes pour ne pas te torturer l'esprit.

- C'est vrai qu'elle me manque ... mais comme tu le suggères si bien, je ne peux pas me laisser abattre. Pas encore ... je n'en ai pas le droit. Par égard pour les enfants et par respect pour elle qui avait placé tant d'espoir en moi pour mener ma mission à terme.

- Et c'est pour ça que je t'ai sonné légèrement les cloches en te disant que le vague à l'âme n'était pas une bonne chose. Le temps viendra où tu pourras pleurer pour elle et faire ton deuil, mais ça devra attendre la finalité de cette histoire.

- Alors ce ne sera plus très long. »

Reprenant mes esprits, je me dirige dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Quelques minutes plus tard, Seiran prend place à table, où nous sommes rapidement rejoints par Kyosuke dont l'expression est encore légèrement froissée et pâteuse. Seiran le salue avec énergie et je lui souris en servant les plats. Lui se contente de répondre par un bref mouvement de tête, un air de parfaite neutralité sur le visage. La Uchihattitude est vraiment quelque chose de puissamment inscrit dans les gènes j'ai l'impression. Mais bon, nous en avons l'habitude alors peu importe.

Après le petit-déjeuner, séance d'habillage. De même que moi, qui ai mis les vêtements traditionnels de côté, je choisis de revêtir les gamins de sorte qu'ils soient plus libres de leurs mouvements ... enfin surtout Seiran. Car bien qu'elle soit accoutumée à se déplacer gracilement en Furisode, il faut bien avouer qu'avec ce type de vêtements, la marge de manœuvre est plutôt limitée. Fouillant dans leur malle, j'y déniche donc un pantalon serré noire et une tunique vert foncé à larges manches pour Seiran, le tout cerclé d'une ceinture de soie noire. Puis un pantalon de Kimono noir également pour Kyosuke, un maillot de corps blanc, une veste de Kimono assortie au pantalon et enfin un obi blanc pour maintenir le haut.

- On va s'entraîner Papa ?

- Non chérie, pas aujourd'hui. C'est uniquement pour que vous puissiez être à l'aise et vous dégourdir un peu.

- On va jouer dehors ?

- Oui ma grande, on va profiter du beau temps.

8h. Une fois ma petite troupe parée, nous descendons pour nous promener dans le village et profiter ainsi des dernières fraîcheurs de la matinée. Les rues sont animées mais paisibles et je laisse donc les enfants gambader comme bon leur semble en les surveillant d'un œil malgré tout.

« Le calme avant la tempête hein ?

- Toi aussi tu as cette impression ?

- Difficile de penser autrement. Puisque Mei n'est plus, ça ne va pas tarder à partir en Sushi tout ça. Et quand je vois cette atmosphère paisible qui règne sur le village ...

- Ce n'est pas plus mal. Au moins je peux acclimater les petits à Konoha avant que tout le monde ne plonge dans un cauchemar ... je me demande encore si c'est une bonne idée de les impliquer là-dedans.

- Ils sont forts demi-portion. Très forts.

- Je le sais bien, mais ça ne justifie en rien que je les expose à de telles horreurs à leur âge.

- Mei avait dit qu'ils auraient un rôle à jouer dans tout ça.

- Oui mais elle n'a pas précisé en quoi consistait ce rôle ... moi je les vois prenant part à la bataille, mais ce n'est peut-être pas ce qui doit se passer.

- Alors ce sera à eux de faire leur choix lorsque le moment viendra.

- Je me sens mal à l'aise à l'idée de placer un si lourd fardeau sur leurs épaules. On ne devrait pas avoir à prendre ce genre de décision quand on est enfant.

- Tu as été confronté à la même chose. Ta propre enfance, et celle de Sasuke par extrapolation, sont loin d'avoir été simples. Vos vies ont été houleuses, les chemins que vous avez empruntés ont été semés d'embûches et de danger ... mais je pense que c'est uniquement grâce à tout ça que vous vous êtes forgés ainsi. Il n'est jamais trop tôt pour prendre sa vie en main et pour décider de son destin. Ils méritent les mêmes chances.

- C'est ce que je pense aussi ... mais je ne suis pas sûr que beaucoup partagent ce point de vue.

- La mentalité de ce village a été pervertie pendant des années. Les choses n'ont commencé à changer que grâce aux ninjas de ta génération. Et je crois pouvoir dire sans me tromper que tu es la première vague de cette déferlante qui va bientôt balayer le passé de façon définitive. Tu dois leur montrer la voie.

- ... Y'a pas à dire, ça me fait vraiment bizarre quand tu te mets à dire des choses grandiloquentes sur un ton aussi solennel. Heureusement que ça ne te prend pas souvent.

- Quelle impudence ! Moi qui te montre un peu de soutien pour une fois ! Tu pourrais au moins m'en remercier au lieu de me casser comme ça, saleté d'môme !

- Mais oui j'te remercie boule de poils ... et je sais aussi que c'est la proximité des enfants qui te rend tout mielleux comme ça.

- DE QUOI ?! MOI ? MIELLEUX ? Mais j'te permets pas ! Jamais on ne pourra traiter de Marshmallow le grand Kyuubi, seigneur de démons ! JE suis le plus puissant des neuf Bijuu, ne l'oublie pas sinon je te le ferai regretter !

- Hahaha ! Mais oui c'est ça, on lui dira. »

Alors que la carpette s'offusque et fulmine en m'assommant de discours pompeux sur sa grandeur et sur sa (_Selon ses dires ..._) très passagère déchéance qui ne peut que mieux annoncer son retour le plus fracassant (_Et blablabla ... l'espoir fait vivre !_), je me retrouve bientôt confronté à une brusque remontée de souvenirs d'adolescence à la vue d'une silhouette très familière qui déambule dans la rue à quelques mètres devant moi. Alors que je vois le Juunin s'arrêter à la devanture d'une librairie pour prendre un livre et en feuilleter quelques pages, je me faufile derrière lui pour le saluer, ne manquant pas de remarquer la couverture dudit bouquin.

- ... Kakashi vous a converti à ses lectures à ce que je vois Yamato, dis-je d'une voix détachée alors que le dénommé fait un bond de deux mètres en reposant aussi maladroitement que précipitamment le livre incriminant sur son étal.

- Euh non mais ... pas du tout, lâche-t-il dans un vague balbutiement en se retournant vers moi et en virant rouge pivoine en deux secondes.

Je lui souris d'un air légèrement suspicieux alors qu'il laisse passer cet instant de malaise pour me sourire à son tour.

- C'est toi Naruto. Dieu que tu as grandi. Kakashi-sempai m'a prévenu de ton retour tout à l'heure.

- Oui, je suis rentré il y a environ deux semaines. Ça me fait plaisir de vous revoir.

- J'aurais bien voulu te saluer plus tôt mais...

- Je sais, ne vous en faites pas. Je me suis douté que vous deviez être au milieu d'une mission ... un peu délicate. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, je pense que les autres m'auraient parlé de vous. Je n'ai rien dit pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur votre absence, ajoute-je en baissant la voix.

- Oh ! Tu savais que je ...

- Je l'ai su il y a quelques temps. Pour un ninja de votre talent il ne pouvait qu'en être ainsi. Et après mon départ je me suis douté que vous seriez retourné à votre ancien poste, vos aptitudes particulières n'étant plus requises pour me... seconder.

Je le vois me sourire plus largement puis me donner une tape sur l'épaule avant de reprendre.

- Sempai avait raison, tu as vraiment incroyablement changé. Physiquement d'abord, mais surtout mentalement.

- Tout le monde change, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

- C'est qui Papa ?

Notre attention à tous deux est alors happée par la petite voix de ma blondinette, qui scrute Yamato avec intérêt en tenant la main de son frère.

- C'est un ancien sensei et un ami de Kakashi-oji, réponds-je alors. Il s'appelle Yamato.

Je me tourne ensuite vers le châtain ... qui semble légèrement bloqué en mode ''tout-globe-oculaire-dehors-et-bouche-ouverte-en-prime'' alors qu'il dévisage les deux marmots.

- Euh ... Yamato ? L'interpelle-je pour le faire sortir de sa torpeur.

- ... Bah ... Bah ... mince alors ! Je pensais vraiment que Sempai s'était fichu de moi en me disant ça, lâche-t-il dans un souffle en levant ses yeux exorbités vers moi. Mais ... t'es vraiment père alors ?

- Effectivement. La petite blonde s'appelle Seiran, et le bout d'chou qui essaie de se libérer de sa main s'appelle Kyosuke.

- Et bah ... si même nos élèves se mettent à avoir des enfants, bonjour le coup d'vieux que ça nous donne, marmonne-t-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête puis en se mettant à rire légèrement.

- Kakashi et Iruka se sont faits exactement la même réflexion, dis-je en riant à mon tour alors que je sens mon rayon de soleil s'accrocher à mon pantalon.

- Papa, on peut jouer au ninja avec Yamato-san ?

- Euh je ne sais pas si..., commence-je d'un ton hésitant avant d'être coupé par Yamato.

- Allons, pourquoi pas ? Je viens de rentrer de mission mais je suis en repos maintenant. Ça pourrait être amusant.

- Oui... mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je...

- Oh merci Yamato-san ! Alors c'est toi qui fais le ninja ennemi et puis Kyo et moi on fait les ninjas de Konoha d'accord ? Et puis si tu nous attrapes pas c'est Konoha qui gagne !

- Hahaha ! On voit tout de suite la voie qu'ils ont choisie ces petits, me dit-il en souriant largement. De futurs grands ninjas comme leur père.

- C'est génial en effet, mais Yamato, ce que je voulais dire c'est...

- Alors c'est parti !

Et après cette exclamation de ma blondinette, je les vois elle et son frère disparaître en un souffle, se mettant à courir à une vitesse incroyable dans les rues, et esquivant les passants qui n'ont même pas le temps de réaliser que deux tornades viennent de les frôler. À côté de moi, le sourire de Yamato s'éclipse pour être remplacé par une expression de stupeur alors que je soupire en me pinçant l'arête du nez.

- Et bah voilà ! Je vous préviens c'est vous qui avez accepté la partie alors vous vous débrouillez pour les rattraper maintenant, lâche-je d'un ton las.

- Mais que ...

- Lancez-vous sans attendre sinon vous ne les choperez jamais. Ma dernière partie avec eux a duré près de trois heures ... Bonne chasse !

Et sur ces mots, je le plante là en reprenant ma promenade. Deux secondes plus tard, il s'élance à son tour pour tenter de mettre la main sur les deux gamins. Jouer avec des enfants c'est quelque chose d'amusant, mais jouer avec _ces_ enfants ça peut rapidement devenir compliqué.

« Il va en chier.

- J'ai essayé de le prévenir alors tant pis pour lui.

- Tu ne vas pas aller l'aider ?

- Non, je vais laisser les enfants se dégourdir un peu, ils ont besoin de décompresser pour se remettre plus facilement de tous ces bouleversements. J'avais envisagé de m'y coller mais puisque Yamato a eu la gentillesse de se faire avoir ... ça me permettra de garder mes forces et de focaliser ma concentration sur quelque chose d'autre.

- Il va te maudire.

- Je sais. »

Surveillant malgré tout mes petits du coin de l'esprit, je continue ma promenade, avançant sans but précis et regardant tout et n'importe quoi. Mes pas me mènent finalement vers le bâtiment de l'Hokage. J'espère vaguement croiser certaines connaissances en route, mais aucun visage familier ne se montre ... ce sont plutôt des regards assez pesants que je ressens sur ma personne et je ne peux pas dire qu'ils soient tous spécialement amicaux. Mais bon, ça ne change pas beaucoup de d'habitude, alors je continue pour enfin arriver devant la porte du bureau de Mamie Tsunade... je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai décidé de venir ici au bout du compte. Peut-être est-ce simplement parce que j'ai passé pas mal de temps avec elle ces derniers temps et que je me sens bien en sa compagnie. Quoi qu'il en soit, je finis par toquer à la porte puis entre à son invitation.

- Naruto, que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ?

- J'avais juste envie de passer, dis-je en prenant place dans le fauteuil faisant face à son bureau. Maintenant que l'examen est derrière nous et que je me suis installé à mon nouveau domicile avec les petits, le calme reprend sa place.

- L'appartement te convient ?

- Il est parfait ... je ne pensais pas avoir droit à un tel luxe ici.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Demande-t-elle en haussant un sourcil après avoir détourné son attention du document qui l'accaparait jusque là.

- Juste comme ça. J'ai l'impression d'essuyer quelques regards hostiles portés à mon encontre de temps en temps. Je n'en dis rien, mais je ne suis pas aveugle. Donner tant de confort à l'enfant-démon et à sa progéniture c'est quelque chose qui doit être mal vu par beaucoup de gens non ?

- Mmh... c'est surtout mal vu par les personnes dont l'opinion ne m'importe pas le moins du monde. La nouvelle de ta paternité a déjà fait le tour du village et il est vrai que certains ont regardé ça d'un mauvais œil, mais je ne commettrai pas la même erreur que le troisième, me lâche-t-elle en relevant des yeux déterminés vers moi.

- De quelle erreur s'agit-il ? Demande-je alors d'un ton calme.

- Te laisser seul face à la haine de tous alors que tu ne le méritais en rien. Il t'a soutenu de loin, certes, mais de bien trop loin à mon goût. Et je ne laisserai pas tes enfants pâtir de cette même haine simplement parce qu'ils sont de ton sang.

Je souris à l'entente de ces paroles, mais rectifie d'un air taquin :

- Kyosuke n'est pas de mon sang vous savez ?

- Ton sang ou celui des Uchiha, le problème est le même. Comme Sasuke est dans ton équipe, tu as bien dû t'en rendre compte non ?

Mon regard s'assombrit face à cette constatation.

- Oui ... en effet.

- C'est pourquoi je voulais te proposer de prendre des congés pendant quelques temps pour veiller sur eux et faire en sorte qu'ils s'habituent le mieux possible à la vie à Konoha ... enfin, je suppose que c'était ce que tu avais prévu de faire de toute façon ?

- J'aimerais bien, mais quelque chose me dit que je ne vais pas en avoir vraiment l'occasion, réponds-je d'un air évasif.

Je la vois froncer les sourcils et me dévisager. Elle s'apprête probablement à me poser une question, mais elle est subitement interrompue par des coups frappés à la porte. Je me fige en sentant le chakra de la personne qui se tient derrière le battant de bois.

- Entrez !

La porte s'ouvre dans un mouvement ample pour dévoiler la haute silhouette de Sasuke, dont l'expression reste d'une neutralité déroutante alors que mon propre cœur rate un battement au moment où nos yeux entrent en contact. Le temps semble se figer entre nous avant que Tsunade ne nous sorte de notre simili-léthargie en interpelant Sasuke.

- Que puis-je pour toi Sasuke ?

- Et bien, je ...

Mais lui non plus ne peut finir sa phrase, étant également interrompu par une intervention inopinée. Bondissant avec un grand éclat de rire par la fenêtre, nous assistons à l'arrivée en fanfare d'une petite tornade blonde et d'un boulet de canon noir charbon qui se stoppent dans une longue glissade devant le bureau de l'Hokage, figée de stupéfaction de la même façon que Sasuke.

- On a gagné ! Clame ma blondinette dont la bouche est étirée par un sourire éclatant.

À ses côtés, Kyosuke ne pipe pas un mot et se contente de dévisager avec son Uchi-neutralité sa copie conforme plus âgée qui le scrute de même. Nouveau déraillement du temps qui fait son paresseux une fois de plus. Je n'essaie même pas de sortir le moindre son, parfaitement conscient que le dernier chakra approchant va encore couper la chique de l'assemblée en arrivant. Rebelotte, déboulement d'une ombre par la fenêtre, qui se révèle être un Yamato suant et essoufflé. Se penchant en avant, ses mains prenant appui sur ses genoux, il tente de retrouver ses poumons qui semblent s'être fait la malle, avant de se tourner vers l'Hokage.

- Désolé ... Hokage ... sama, articule-t-il entre deux prises d'air. J'ai pas ... pu ... les attraper. Je voulais ... pas qu'ils ... vous dérangent ...

- Non ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ils ne me dérangent pas, répond la vieille en tournant un regard interrogateur vers les deux bouts d'chou, n'en revenant visiblement pas que ces micro-crevettes aient pu mettre une branlée à un Juunin aussi expérimenté que Yamato.

- Il fallait pas qu'on vienne ici ? Demande alors Seiran. Pourtant on n'a fait que rejoindre Papa.

- Mais si chérie, vous avez bien fait ... je n'avais aucune envie de vous courir après, lui réponds-je en me levant pour la prendre dans mes bras et lui déposer un baiser sur le front.

Tandis que je repose ma fille au sol pour lui demander comment s'est passée la partie, Tsunade-baachan continue de regarder Yamato qui a arrêté de souffler comme un bœuf, et de l'autre côté de la pièce, les deux Uchiha se mirent toujours en chien de faïence, n'esquissant ni geste ni mot. Et puis des coups frappés à la porte retentissent ... encore.

- Entrez, dit la Godaime d'une voix lasse.

Nous voyons alors débarquer Saï, revenu tout juste de mission, précédé de Sakura qui s'étonne de la petite assemblée déjà présente dans le bureau. Un voile d'inquiétude vient même furtivement assombrir son regard lorsqu'elle se rend compte que Sasuke et Kyosuke ne se lâchent pas des yeux, affichant un air aussi indéfinissable pour l'un que pour l'autre.

- Saï, tu viens m'apporter ton rapport de mission je suppose ? Demande Tsunade au nouvel arrivant.

L'artiste acquiesce d'un bref mouvement de tête et s'avance pour lui remettre un rouleau. Il se tourne ensuite vers moi, en faisant passer son regard de mon visage vers celui de la petite, à côté de laquelle je me tiens toujours accroupi.

- Sakura me l'a dit à mon retour Naruto-kun, me dit l'artiste d'un ton chantant en souriant de son air habituel. J'ai été surpris d'apprendre que tu aies pu procréer malgré la petitesse de ton pénis, me sort-il alors avec un naturel déconcertant.

- Saï ! Pas devant les enfants enfin ! S'exclame Sakura en s'approchant vivement de lui pour lui mettre une tape derrière la tête. Naruto ... je suis désolée, s'excuse-t-elle ensuite d'un air contrit.

- Papa ? M'interpelle Seiran avant que j'aie pu répondre à ma coéquipière.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que ses yeux ne sourient pas ?

Elle me pose cette question en désignant Saï, figeant net toute l'assistance pour la troisième ou quatrième fois en bien peu de temps. Elle me regarde toujours avec beaucoup de sérieux, réitérant sa question pour me sortir de mon mutisme :

- Hein dis ? Pourquoi le monsieur il sourit avec sa bouche mais ça se voit pas dans ses yeux ?

- Heum ... comment dire ... Saï n'est juste ... pas habitué aux émotions alors des fois ... son regard ne sait pas prendre l'expression qui exprime au mieux ce qu'il ressent, tente-je de lui expliquer alors que du coin de l'œil, je vois Saï qui continue à sourire mais dont le regard affiche une faible lueur de tristesse.

- Saï ? ... Oh ! Alors c'est lui l'amoureux de Tatie Sakura ? Demande-t-elle avec un grand sourire, détendant du même coup l'atmosphère qui s'était encore plus alourdie.

- Oui voilà, c'est mon petit ami, embraie immédiatement Sakura. Et Saï, voici Seiran et Kyosuke, continue la jeune femme en prenant le bras de l'artiste pour lui désigner les petits.

Un semblant de conversation un peu chaotique s'engage alors entre les différentes personnes présentes dans l'espace exigu du bureau. Kyosuke s'est détourné de son père, qui a fait de même. On pourrait les croire froids et calmes, mais ce sont plus le doute et le malaise que je sens émaner d'eux. Seiran a repris la main de Kyosuke et parle énergiquement à Saï et Sakura tandis que Yamato a également commencé une discussion avec Tsunade. Quant à moi, je reprends place dans le fauteuil, me demandant encore et toujours comment je parviens à me fourrer dans des situations si complexes avec une telle virtuosité. Pour ajouter une difficulté, et pas des moindres, à mes interrogations, une effroyable lourdeur se fait subitement ressentir dans mon ventre, me donnant la chair de poule au même instant et se répercutant sur Kyuubi qui est brusquement pris d'une agitation démesurée.

Je me crispe en avant, main sur le ventre et réprimant un geignement de douleur, attirant l'attention de tous sur moi. Mais avant qu'un seul n'ait pu faire une remarque, je vois Seiran courir vers moi et se glisser entre mes jambes pour s'agripper à mon col.

- Pa...pa, lâche-t-elle d'une toute petite voix alors que je sens son corps tremblant se blottir contre moi. Papa ... papa, continue-t-elle à marmonner d'un ton implorant en tentant de calmer les frissons qui la parcourent.

Je me redresse et la fais grimper sur mes jambes, la serrant dans mes bras pour murmurer d'un ton rassurant à son oreille :

- Détends-toi ma puce, c'est rien. Papa est là, ça va passer.

Elle tremble toujours et réprime un sanglot. Je la berce avec douceur pour qu'elle se reprenne, lui caressant la tête tandis que mon regard cherche Kyosuke. Je vois le petit bonhomme debout devant moi, l'air légèrement inquiet.

- Et toi ça va mon grand ? Lui demande-je en passant encore ma main dans le dos de sa sœur.

Il acquiesce en silence.

- Naruto, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? me demande la Godaime.

Je lui fais signe d'attendre une minute, alors que dans mes bras, Seiran commence à retrouver son calme. Je lui passe une main sur le visage pour essuyer une de ses larmes. Elle finit par me sourire.

- Tu vois poussin, c'est passé assez vite.

- Oui ...

- C'est normal que tu aies été déstabilisée. La perturbation était très forte. Même Kyuu-chi en a été affecté. Heureusement que les perceptions de Kyosuke ne sont pas encore assez affûtées pour qu'il ait pu tout percevoir, dis-je en passant une main tendre dans la tignasse ébène dont le propriétaire s'est accroché à la jambe de mon pantalon.

- Naruto, reprend Tsunade. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

L'inquiétude dans sa voix en serait presque palpable. Le regard des autres m'indique qu'ils ne sont guère plus rassurés qu'elle. Avant de leur répondre, je m'assure une dernière fois que Seiran s'est ressaisie. Je relève ensuite mes yeux vers l'Hokage, la fixant d'un air dur et sans équivoque.

- Mettez le village en alerte, l'Akatsuki a fait son mouvement. La guerre est imminente.

- DE QUOI ? Lâche-t-elle en se relevant brusquement, plaquant ses mains sur son bureau. Tu es sûr de ça Naruto ?

- Je suis catégorique. Je vous avais dit que lorsqu'ils se décideraient à bouger, je le saurais à coup sûr. La déferlante était même tellement puissante que je suis étonné que vous n'en ayez rien senti.

- Quelle déferlante ? M'interroge Sakura.

- Une déflagration énergétique venue de l'ouest. Une vague d'énergie maléfique si puissante qu'elle s'est répercutée jusqu'aux tréfonds de mon âme. Même Kyuubi l'a ressentie ... et Seiran aussi comme vous avez pu le voir.

- Et d'où provient cette énergie ? Quelle en est la cause ? M'interroge l'Hokage avec précipitation.

- Elle venait du Pays de la pluie ... Tsunade-sama, vous devez mettre le village en alerte. Que tous se tiennent prêts à l'affrontement. Ils viennent directement par ici et seront aux portes de Konoha dans la matinée d'après-demain.

- Ils viennent ici pour nous attaquer de front ? Demande-t-elle d'un air atterré, presque désespéré.

- Oui, puisqu'ils viennent pour moi, réponds-je simplement.

Un silence pesant se fait suite à ma dernière réplique.

« Cette fois c'est la bonne alors ?

- Oui Kyuu ... tout va se jouer à quitte ou double après-demain. La finalité de huit ans de souffrance et de plus de trois ans de préparatifs minutieux. Plus que quarante-huit heures... »

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Et oui, Akatsuki en approche... vous pensiez qu'ils étaient morts ? Et bah non ! Donc là, ça va commencer à être le bordel et notre Naruto va encore avoir pas mal de boulot !

Chapitre 48 "Conséquences..." en ligne Dimanche 30 Août ! Bonne semaine à tous !


	48. Conséquences

**Auteur**** :** Lonely Seira

**Titre :** Le temps d'une vie

**Genre :** Romance/Yaoi/UA/OOC

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Naru/Sasu (Autres couples secondaires)

**Disclaimer : **Naruto et ses petits camarades du manga portant le même nom sont la propriété entière et exclusive du divin _Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**Avant-propos : **Le nouveau chapitre de ce dimanche. A noter que j'ai laissé quelques mots pour les reviewers anonymes en fin de chapitre pour ne pas encombrer le début. Libres à vous de lire la suite maintenant ou après !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 48 : Conséquences ...**

Le calme n'a plané sur le bureau que durant une minute. Suite à quoi, tout le monde se reprend, la Godaime en tête, et commence alors à organiser la défense du village.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Papa ? Pourquoi tout le monde s'agite ? Me demande ma fille en agrippant ma manche.

- Ce n'est rien ma puce. Tu te souviens du grand jeu dont Maman a déjà parlé ?

- Oui bien sûr ... est-ce que c'est le moment ?

- Exactement.

Je la vois alors froncer légèrement les sourcils puis prendre la main de son frère. Un bref regard échangé et ils sont déjà parés tous les deux.

- Bien, face à l'urgence de la situation et comme nous n'avons que quarante-huit heures pour nous préparer au pire, j'ai envoyé Shizune prévenir la section de transmission pour que le message passe parmi le plus de ninjas possible. Je vais réunir tout le monde sur le toit du bâtiment pour répartir les tâches et former les équipes ... Sakura !

- Sensei ?

- Va me chercher Shikamaru aussi vite que tu le peux, mets-le au courant qu'il commence sans plus attendre à nous élaborer une stratégie. On va avoir besoin de ses neurones au maximum de leur potentiel sur ce coup.

- Très bien.

La jeune fille disparaît la seconde suivante. Puis l'Hokage se tourne vers moi :

- De tous, je crois que tu es celui qui détient le plus d'informations sur l'Akatsuki à ce que tu m'as dit. Tu vas devoir en transmettre le plus possible à Shikamaru et t'associer avec lui pour nous organiser. Je transmets les ordres mais je vous fais confiance pour implémenter une stratégie correcte.

- J'en ai déjà une.

- Je sais, me répond-t-elle en souriant. C'est pour ça que je te confie ce poste. Allons sur le toit maintenant. Certains ont déjà dû arriver. Je vais annoncer la nouvelle lorsque tout le monde sera réuni.

Nous emboîtons alors tous le pas à la Godaime qui quitte son bureau en vitesse. Formant un clone, je lui confie la garde des enfants pour qu'ils ne soient pas tout de suite impliqués dans ce bordel ... même si mon petit doigt me dit qu'avec leur caractère, ils vont s'en mêler quoi que je dise (_Je me demande bien de qui ils peuvent tenir ça ?_).

10h30. Sur le toit du bâtiment, une sacrée assemblée s'est réunie en un temps record. L'Akatsuki a fait son mouvement il y a une demi-heure et nous sommes déjà en ordre pour organiser la défense et la contre-attaque. Comme elle nous l'avait dit, Tsunade annonce le lancement du compte à rebours sous les exclamations de tous les ninjas, qui se reprennent bien vite face à la tâche qu'ils vont se voir confier.

- Très bien, pour le moment aucune stratégie n'a été mise en place alors la réunion ne vise qu'à vous avertir de vous tenir prêts à n'importe quel moment. Nous savons quand ils vont attaquer et ce qu'ils viennent chercher. Vos affectations vous seront transmises dans la journée. La cellule de crise sera sous mon commandement et se composera de Nara Shikamaru, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto et Uchiha Sasuke.

Des murmures s'élèvent dans les rangs, étonnés que je fasse partie de la cellule dirigeante apparemment. Les Shinobi et Kunoichi de mon âge s'en moquent pas mal et semblent, quant à eux, bien plus réticents à l'idée que Sasuke soit du mouvement. C'est moi-même qui ai suggéré à la Godaime de le prendre avec nous car, comme n'a cessé de me le dire Mei, je sais que son rôle sera important pour déterminer l'issue de la bataille ... et je sais même exactement pourquoi. Même si, je dois l'avouer, un doute plane encore sur toute l'étendue de son combat, et notamment sur l'identité réelle de son adversaire. Et alors que la Godaime continue à donner quelques directives, un raclement de gorge poussif se fait entendre du côté des escaliers. Pour notre plus grande joie, nous voyons alors la totalité des membres du conseil débarquer et remonter l'allée centrale laissée par les ninjas en rangs. Ils s'arrêtent à quelques mètres de nous. Face à eux, Tsunade fronce les sourcils alors que je me tiens à sa droite, aux côtés également de Shikamaru, Sakura et Sasuke.

- Nous avons une objection à formuler quant à l'organisation de cette bataille, énonce alors Koharu avec sa voix chevrotante de vieille bique.

- Et quelle est-elle ? Demande Tsunade en se retenant à grand peine de pousser un soupir monumental.

(_Ça m'aurait étonné aussi qu'ils viennent pas foutre leur grain d'sel là-dedans ceux-là ... et je m'attends à tout avec eux !_).

- Nous n'accepterons pas que Uchiha Sasuke et Uzumaki Naruto prennent part à ce combat.

(_Ah bah non tiens, je ne m'attendais pas à ça ..._).

- Je vous demande pardon ? S'esclaffe alors l'Hokage. Pourquoi Diable devrais-je me départir de deux de mes meilleurs éléments en temps de crise ?

- Parce que l'un est la cible de l'Akatsuki en tant que réceptacle de Kyuubi et ...

- Peuh ! Ce n'est une surprise pour personne et ça ne rend sa valeur que plus grande pour le combat !

- Et l'autre, continue Koharu comme si elle n'avait eu à souffrir d'aucune interruption, n'a pas encore rempli sa part du marché pour ce qui est des conditions _sine qua non_ à sa réintégration.

(_Son retour a été une sacré épreuve d'après le peu qu'il m'en a dit, mais je me doutais qu'on avait dû lui imposer un compromis par-dessus le marché ... et quelque chose me dit que ça ne doit pas être à son avantage. Qu'ont-ils bien pu lui imposer encore ?_).

- Je vous en prie je trouve ça ridicule ! S'exclame Tsunade. Votre contestation aurait encore pu être valable pour Naruto, même s'il a prouvé sa valeur tant de fois que sa participation à la défense du village ne devrait faire aucun doute. Mais refuser à Sasuke le droit de se battre pour une raison si futile ...

- Il est le dernier détenteur vivant du Sharingan. Cette pupille est un bien inestimable de ce village et nous ne pouvons risquer de le perdre si Sasuke venait à mourir alors qu'il n'a pas encore transmis son sang à une quelconque descendance.

Alors là je ne peux m'empêcher de sortir un pouffement de rire face à une telle élucubration grotesque.

- As-tu quelque chose à ajouter Uzumaki ? Me demande Mitokado d'un ton dédaigneux.

- Vous avez réintégré Sasuke à la condition qu'il foute une fille enceinte et transmette son Sharingan ? Non mais vous vous écoutez parler un peu ! Ce n'est pas un bout de viande bon sang !

- Cela ne te concerne en rien Uzumaki ! Le Sharingan est important pour le village et peut contribuer à en assurer la pérennité.

- C'est justement pour ça que Sasuke doit se battre … pour sauvegarder le village. Ce n'est pas en mettant une fille en cloque qu'il servira au mieux Konoha. C'est totalement absurde.

- Ce n'est pas à toi de juger de ce qui est bon ou pas. Nous avons pris la décision unanimement et il a été décidé que ni toi ni Sasuke ne participerez à ce combat. Les conséquences en cas de perte de l'un de vous deux pourraient être désastreuses.

- Si vous attendez de moi que je reste bien gentiment derrière pendant que mes amis se battent vous faites une grave erreur. Il n'est pas question que je laisse qui que ce soit se battre à ma place.

- Et il n'est pas question non plus que tu t'exposes inutilement au danger alors que tu es ce qu'ils recherchent. Tu n'es vraiment qu'un jeune imbécile impétueux si tu crois pouvoir te jeter ainsi dans la bataille sans risque.

- Il y a toujours des risques, cette bataille n'est pas beaucoup plus différente des autres. Enfin si en un sens. Je sais ce qu'ils veulent et je sais aussi que le moyen le plus rapide pour leur faire sortir leurs meilleurs coups c'est que je les affronte directement. J'ai fait des recherches sur eux et je sais ce qu'ils valent. Si je reste caché ils détruiront tout sur leur passage pour me trouver. Vous pouvez en être certains.

- Ce village compte bien des ninjas qui te surpassent. La différence que tu pourrais faire en participant est trop mince pour que nous la prenions en considération.

- Quelle que soit l'étendue de mon implication, je vous répète qu'il est hors de question que je laisse les autres se battre à ma place. Simplement parce que comme tous les ninjas de Konoha, la volonté du feu brûle en moi et vous ne pourrez jamais me l'ôter.

- Voilà bien pourquoi tu ne seras jamais Hokage Uzumaki, me crache Mitokado. Tu ne réfléchis qu'avec ton cœur et tu es incapable d'avoir une vue objective de la situation. Tu es à cent lieues de comprendre les conséquences de cette bataille pour le village et pour l'avenir.

Je lâche un ricanement de dédain magistral face à cette déclaration, faisant par la même s'élever un murmure étonné et réprobateur face au sourire narquois qui s'étire sur mon visage. Je visse intensément un regard plus que méprisant et impérieux dans les yeux des croulants, m'attirant des froncements de sourcils.

- Vu comme ça, il est certain que je ne serai jamais Hokage. Et c'est bien parce que je ne partage absolument pas votre avis que j'ai refusé ce poste lorsque Tsunade me l'a proposé. Vous me dites que je ne saisis pas les conséquences de cette bataille alors que c'est moi qui suis au centre du problème ? Vous osez même me parler d'avenir en me jetant la survie du village à la figure alors qu'on m'a sacrifié pour le préserver ? Ne me faites pas rire ! M'exclame-je d'un air mauvais.

- Ne dépasse pas les bornes démon ! M'invective Koharu. Écoute bien maintenant ...

- Non c'est à vous d'écouter ! L'interromps-je brutalement. Vous ne savez foutrement rien des intentions de l'Akatsuki ni de ce que cela peut entraîner par la suite. Vous m'entendez ? RIEN ! Vous croyez que j'ai fait quoi durant ces dernières années ? Que je me suis baladé comme ça pour cueillir des fleurs et faire du tourisme ? Non, contrairement à vous, je ne me suis pas terré derrière les murs de Konoha en me voilant la face et en prétextant agir pour le bien du village. Alors abstenez-vous de m'assommer avec vos homélies quand c'est à vous qu'on devrait en faire. Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qui est bon pour le village.

- Parce que toi tu le sais peut-être ? Me demande un autre membre du conseil d'un air sarcastique et en me regardant comme si j'étais la pire des merdes sur Terre.

- Oui, je le sais, réponds-je sans détour en conservant une expression de parfaite neutralité. Je le sais simplement parce que moi j'aime mon village bien plus que vous ne l'avez aimé dans toute votre vie.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette blague ? S'énerve à nouveau Koharu.

- Le village ne vit pas en autarcie complète au cas où vous l'auriez oublié. Toute action que nous menons a des conséquences dans le monde extérieur, de même que ce qui se passe à l'extérieur régit ce que nous pouvons faire à Konoha. Pour vous expliquer de manière à ce que vos pauvres petits cerveaux atrophiés puissent comprendre, je vais essayer de faire simple.

- Garde-toi bien d'être à ce point insolent jeune effronté !

- Et gardez-vous bien d'être à ce point aveugles vieux dégénérés ! De l'issue de cette bataille ne dépendra pas que la survie du village, mais la survie du monde entier pauvres fous !

Un silence effroyable s'abat sur l'assistance à la suite de ma dernière déclaration. Du coin de l'œil, je peux voir la plupart de mes amis me regarder avec étonnement et inquiétude. Jamais encore ils ne m'avaient vu agir de cette façon, et encore moins parler avec tant de force dans mes mots ... ou du moins, pas en tergiversant sur un sujet aussi lourd de gravité que celui-là. Je sens que tout le monde est sur la brèche, attendant de voir qui de nous flanchera le premier ... mais ce ne sera certainement pas moi. Et pour ne pas laisser à ces vieux l'opportunité de me faire taire, je décide de reprendre la parole :

- Petit cours d'histoire pour vous qui semblez avoir tout oublié. Sur ce continent, l'équilibre des forces entre les pays repose sur le pouvoir des cinq grandes nations ninjas. Elles sont dirigées chacune par un seigneur dont la main militaire est détenue par un village caché : un Kage à la tête de troupes de ninjas.

- Nous savons bien tout ça ! Où Diable veux-tu en venir ?

- La ferme et écoute vieux débris ! M'exclame-je hargneusement, mon sang froid étant bien mis à mal par leur entêtement. Je disais donc que ce continent est maintenu dans une paix précaire parce que les forces sont réparties plus ou moins équitablement entre cinq pays et que les autres mineurs s'appuient aussi, par des alliances, sur la force des ninjas. Mais si vous mettez au milieu de cela, une organisation de criminels dont le but est de réunir la puissance destructrice des neuf Bijuu, vous ne pourrez aboutir qu'à un chaos précipitant la chute de tout le système. Car le but premier de l'Akatsuki, est simplement de se servir des Bijuu pour rayer de la carte tous les villages cachés, si bien qu'elle restera la seule et unique organisation qui proposera ses services aux différents pays, les mettant tous sur un pied d'égalité militairement parlant et les plaçant sous le joug d'un seul leader : Pain, le fondateur de l'Aka.

Des exclamations sidérées s'élèvent de partout à la fois. En apprenant leurs intentions, je vois la plupart ouvrir des yeux ronds d'effroi et d'autres froncer encore plus les sourcils, pas encore certains de ce que j'avance. Mais si le problème s'arrêtait là, je dirais que ça pourrait encore s'arranger.

- Cependant, reprends-je en ramenant le silence par la même occasion. Si vous pensez que ce sera là la seule conséquence de cette bataille, vous vous trompez lourdement. Parce que si vous ébranlez la stabilité de ce continent, cela aura un impact sur l'équilibre du globe ... de même que ce village ne vit pas en autarcie dans ce pays, que ce pays n'est pas en autarcie sur ce continent, ce continent n'est pas non plus en autarcie à l'échelle du monde. Mes voyages m'ont conduit sur les terres de l'autre partie du globe. Ces terres qui sont séparées de celles où nous vivons par les Étendues mortes à l'ouest, et l'Océan des damnés à l'est. Sur l'autre continent, le système seigneurial est équivalent à celui que l'on utilise ici, sauf qu'il repose sur sept états : le Pays des plaines, le Pays des glaces, le Pays du ciel, le Pays du blé, le Pays des cendres, le Pays du zodiaque et le Pays du silence. Chacun de ces pays possède sa propre force militaire, réunie dans de puissantes forteresses sous l'égide d'un Nikkou, lui-même à la tête des Samouraï. Leur puissance est aujourd'hui équivalente à la nôtre, et puisque deux barrières naturelles nous séparent et que les traverser prend du temps, aucun des continents ne voit l'utilité de prendre l'ascendant sur l'autre par une guerre futile. Le problème, c'est que si notre continent tombe aux mains d'un despote épris de pouvoir comme Pain, l'autre continent ne pourra que considérer cela comme une menace et comme une atteinte à sa sécurité ... en gros, si nous n'arrêtons pas Pain, sa victoire équivaudra à une déclaration de guerre à l'encontre de l'autre continent, et cela aboutira tout naturellement sur une guerre mondiale.

Je lâche mes derniers mots avec légèreté, ce qui ne fait qu'appuyer encore plus sur la catastrophe qui nous attend. En face de moi, les vieux sont comme figés en plein mouvement. Mais un Uzumaki étant ce qu'il est, je ne compte bien évidemment pas en rester là. Ce serait bien mal connaître le ''démon'' que je suis en tout cas. Sur quoi, je reprends donc d'un ton railleur :

- Alors dites-moi maintenant, vous me disiez que je ne comprenais rien des conséquences de cette bataille. Auriez-vous dans ce cas la gentillesse d'éclairer ma petite lanterne ?

Mais avant que qui que ce soit ne puisse répondre, une présence que je n'avais pas escomptée se fait subitement ressentir.

- Oui oui oui, tout cela est fort intéressant en effet, dit soudainement une voix grave et glacée qui s'élève des escaliers menant au toit.

L'attention de tous est alors attirée vers la porte qui vient de s'ouvrir sur une silhouette que je ne qualifierais pas d'amicale, loin de là.

- Danzô, que faites-vous ici ? S'exclame Tsunade, visiblement contrariée de faire face à ce sombre individu en de telles circonstances.

- Et bien puisqu'il est question de l'avenir du village ... que dis-je ? De ce monde ! Je pense avoir tout droit de prendre part à cette petite réunion, répond-t-il d'un ton aimable qui me semble aussi naturel que le sourire de Saï.

« Laisse-le moi gamin, je vais m'en faire un mechoui !

- Pas question. Tiens-toi tranquille et ne t'en mêle surtout pas. Je n'avais pas prévu de me retrouver face à lui si tôt et surtout pas devant tant de monde mais ça pourrait jouer en note faveur. Alors surtout ne fais rien qui risquerait de tout faire foirer !

- Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire ! Écoute, je t'aime bien gamin mais là c'est personnel !

- Justement non, pas encore. Chaque chose en son temps. Prends ton mal en patience, je te jure que ton heure viendra.

- Mais putain c'est maintenant ou jamais ! Avec tout ce que t'as sur lui tu peux déjà le faire plonger. Je veux lui faire sauter la tête MAINTENANT !

- TU TE TIENS TRANQUILLE J'AI DIT ! Bien sûr que j'ai de quoi le faire enfermer à vie, et même condamner à mort, mais ce type est encore plus sournois qu'Orochimaru. Je veux d'abord savoir ce qu'il veut. Pour qu'il se montre comme ça c'est qu'il doit avoir un bon jeu. Laisse-le abattre ses cartes qu'on sache au moins à quoi s'en tenir.

- Soit. Mais ne me fais pas languir trop longtemps, tu sais que ma patience a des limites alors évite de les tester parce que ça pourrait te coûter cher. »

Alors que je tente tant bien que mal de refréner la colère du Kitsune, j'assiste en même temps à l'avancée de Danzô qui ne manque pas de me gratifier d'un œil calculateur que je n'apprécie pas des masses.

- Si vous me permettez d'apporter ma contribution à cette entrevue, j'aurais une information à donner au conseil sans laquelle il ne saurait être question de statuer sur la participation ou non de ces deux jeunes gens à cette bataille, dit-il en nous désignant d'un léger mouvement de tête.

« Et bah ... ça ne me dit rien qui vaille ... vraiment rien !

- Flingue-le sans attendre sinon tu le regretteras !

- La ferme ou j'te muselle ! »

- Faites donc Danzô, dit alors Koharu.

- Et bien, comme vient de le souligner le jeune Uzumaki, l'Akatsuki menace la paix du monde par sa seule action, les mesures à prendre pour lutter contre cela devront l'être de façon draconienne et en mettant de côté les sentiments, comme vous l'avez si justement fait remarquer, dit-il en s'inclinant légèrement devant les membres du conseil qui lui répondent par un mouvement de tête.

- Cessez votre numéro et venez-en au fait Danzô ! S'impatiente l'Hokage.

- Je me demandais simplement si nous étions à ce point désespérés pour prendre le risque de combattre le feu par le feu, continue-t-il sur un ton papelard.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? L'interroge Mitokado.

- Pensez-vous qu'il soit sage de s'allier à un ancien membre de l'Akatsuki pour mener cette bataille quand on sait combien les membres de cette organisation sont retords, vils et manipulateurs ?

(_Parle pour toi salaud !_).

- Un ancien membre de l'Akatsuki ? De qui parlez-vous enfin ? S'étonne l'Hokage.

(_Oh Dieu que je le sens mal ... mauvais le pressentiment ... il me plaît vraiment pas ce mec !_).

- Et bien, c'est une information que je n'ai eue que récemment, mais il s'avère que Sasuke Uchiha ici présent a fait partie de l'Akatsuki durant les trois mois précédent son retour.

- De quoi ?!

Les exclamations de stupeur se font vives dans l'assemblée alors que tous reportent leur attention sur Sasuke. Suivant le mouvement général, je finis par croiser son regard. Il n'a pas bronché d'un millimètre face à cette révélation, et on pourrait même dire qu'il n'en a pas été ébranlé le moins du monde. Mais moi qui suis au courant de son amnésie, je suis mieux placé que quiconque pour voir le trouble qui s'est instauré dans son regard l'espace d'un instant. Nous restons tous deux à nous dévisager alors que la plupart des ninjas autour de nous invectivent Sasuke en lui demandant des explications et en le traitant déjà de traître ou de renégat. Il ne bénéficiait pas d'un grand élan de sympathie de la part de nos collègues, mais l'animosité à son égard vient de se durcir d'un cran encore.

- Alors Sasuke, qu'as-tu à répondre à cela ? L'interroge Tsunade qui semble elle aussi quelque peu désarçonnée par la révélation de Danzô.

Sasuke tourne vers elle un regard de parfaite neutralité, restant totalement de marbre comme si on lui avait parlé du temps qu'il fait ou du menu de son déjeuner.

- Je n'ai rien à vous dire à ce propos, lâche-t-il simplement.

(_Pas étonnant vu qu'il ne se souvient de rien ! Putain mais dans quel merdier tu t'es encore mis ?_).

Pour les autres, ce manque de réactivité démontre déjà clairement sa culpabilité. Je fais un rapide bilan chez les ninjas que nous connaissons et je m'aperçois que les opinions semblent mitigées ... mais peu enclines à lui accorder le bénéfice du doute. Sakura a plaqué sa main sur sa bouche et ses yeux sont teintés de peur et de surprise. Kiba le regarde d'un air foncièrement mauvais et de ce point de vue, il n'a rien à envier à Neji ou Lee. Kakashi et Yamato le regardent également durement. Quant aux autres, bien que leurs visages n'expriment pas si ouvertement leurs sentiments, on constate bien qu'ils ont déjà prononcé silencieusement la sentence de mort ... c'est d'ailleurs ce qui risque de l'attendre si je n'interviens pas rapidement.

- Si l'accusé semble si peu disposé à répondre ou à se défendre, nous savons bien tous ce que cela implique, reprend Danzô sur un ton presque jubilatoire. La question n'est maintenant plus de savoir s'il nous faut préserver ce jeune homme jusqu'à ce qu'il transmette son sang, mais plutôt de le mettre aux arrêts sans plus attendre.

- Pour cela il faudrait déjà que vous produisiez des preuves de ce que vous avancez, rétorque-je d'un ton dur. C'est bien beau de lancer une accusation dans le vent, encore faut-il pouvoir s'appuyer sur des faits solides pour l'étayer.

- Qu'à cela ne tienne. J'ai ici tous les documents qui en font foi, me répond-t-il en sortant de son vieux Kimono un petit dossier qui semble grandement intéresser les membres du conseil.

Koharu s'en saisit même et commence à le feuilleter. Le silence s'instaure, seulement troublé par le froissement des pages qui se tournent.

- Tout cela me paraît en ordre, finit-elle par annoncer. Uchiha Sasuke devra donc être placé en détention jusqu'à ce que l'on puisse le passer en jugement. Bien sûr, étant donné l'importance de son rang et du fait qu'il soit le dernier de son clan, il devra aussi se conformer aux conditions qu'il avait acceptées à son retour. Mais il n'est désormais plus en possession de ses droits.

- Vous ne pouvez pas prendre une décision comme cela aussi hâtivement ! M'exclame-je. Nous aurons besoin de lui pour mener cette bataille. Et je suis toujours convaincu qu'il n'a pas trahi Konoha. Il n'a jamais rien tenté contre le village ! Vous ne pouvez pas le nier !

- S'enrôler dans l'Akatsuki est considéré comme une atteinte à la sécurité du village, me rétorque un vieux gâteux. Tu as dit toi-même à quel point cette organisation nous mettait tous en danger.

- Je me porte garant de lui quoi qu'il advienne. Je sais qu'il n'a pas trahi le village et il mérite de se battre pour lui.

- La belle affaire ! L'enfant-démon se portant garant d'un traître. Crois-tu que cela sera suffisant ?

Je bous littéralement de rage, et malgré le contrôle que je parvenais encore à exercer sur moi-même, je sens que la colère fait monter mon chakra en flèche (_J'avoue j'le fais intentionnellement mais je fais mine de perdre le contrôle pour la forme ... faut que ça ait l'air crédible quand même !_). L'atmosphère s'appesantit effroyablement. Je vois des yeux s'écarquiller et des mouvements de recul face au flot d'énergie qui commence à s'échapper de moi (_Kyuubi a eu la gentillesse de me filer un petit coup de patte d'ailleurs_). Mais avant que ça n'ait le temps de dégénérer davantage, je sens une main familière se refermer sur mon bras.

- Te mêle pas de ça Usuratonkachi. Je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller seul.

Le ton de Sasuke est froid et cassant, et son calme face à cette situation contraste quelque peu avec le trouble qu'il manifestait il y a encore une minute. Tout dans son attitude semble indiquer qu'il se fiche bien de ces accusations autant que des risques qui en découlent. Je me calme cependant face à sa demande et tente à nouveau de discuter avec les viocs :

- Je ne vous ai dit qu'une partie de ce que j'ai découvert sur l'Akatsuki. Mais j'ai aussi enquêté sur les membres qui la composent. Je vous garantis qu'ils ne sont pas à prendre à la légère. Et si vous croyez que l'on pourra se passer de Sasuke pour cette bataille vous vous trompez. Son rôle sera déterminant pour la victoire.

- Ne lui donne pas plus d'importance qu'il n'en a ! rétorque Mitokado.

- C'est vous qui ne lui en donnez pas assez ! Car parmi les ninjas que nous aurons à affronter, il en est un plus mystérieux que les autres. Un dénommé Tobi qui se voile la face derrière un masque orange. Et celui-là, vous n'en viendrez pas à bout si facilement, simplement parce que c'est un survivant du clan Uchiha qui maîtrise le Sharingan à un très haut niveau.

- Foutaises ! Depuis la disparition d'Itachi, Sasuke est le dernier représentant de son clan. N'essaie pas de nous embobiner pour sauver ce traître.

- Je n'essaie pas d'embobiner qui que ce soit, c'est la vérité. Vous pouvez demander confirmation à Kakashi, c'est lui qui l'a découvert le première fois.

Mouvement de têtes vers Kakashi qui se fait immédiatement poser la question par l'Hokage. Soupirant avec lassitude, il répond néanmoins avec le plus grand des sérieux :

- C'est vrai, nous étions partis à la recherche de Sasuke il y a six ans et nous l'avons croisé en route. Ses aptitudes paraissaient hors normes et inexplicables. Mais au moment où il s'est enfui, lorsque l'annonce de la victoire de Sasuke nous a été faite, j'ai vu un Sharingan par l'unique trou de son masque.

- Un Sharingan peut-être, mais ça peut aussi bien être quelqu'un comme toi Hatake et non un survivant Uchiha, réplique Koharu.

- Il n'en reste pas moins que sa maîtrise du Sharingan est bien trop élevée pour que nous puissions le battre. Seul Sasuke en sera capable, tranche-je abruptement.

- Ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de défendre ce traître ! Et puisque personne ne veut bouger, moi je le ferai ! Saisissez-vous de lui ! Ordonne subitement Danzô.

Autour de nous surgissent alors une dizaine d'ombres dont les masques indiquent clairement leur appartenance à l'Anbu. (_Voici donc la branche obscure de la Racine ... merci d'avoir fait cette erreur Danzô, je n'attendais plus que ça pour te coincer !_).

- Danzô ! Qu'est-ce que tout ça signifie ? Hurle immédiatement Tsunade à l'encontre du sale rat.

- Je prends les mesures qui s'imposent pour sauvegarder le village puisque vous n'êtes même pas capable de le faire. Les Hokage qui ont suivi le Shodaime se sont tous empâtés dans ses préceptes de faiblard. Je ne vous laisserai pas continuer sur cette voie. Il est temps de faire changer les choses.

- Ne dépassez pas les limites de votre fonction ! Crie Tsunade à son encontre.

- Laisse-le agir Tsunade, il faut mettre un terme à cette situation maintenant, la contre immédiatement Mitokado.

Danzô qui semble pris de la folie des grandeurs sourit maintenant à pleines dents, visiblement satisfait qu'on lui accorde le droit d'agir à sa guise ... ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui a été dit, mais c'est ce qu'il a lui-même compris.

- Enfin nous allons pouvoir écraser la doctrine que les autres Hokage ont eu la faiblesse de suivre ! L'heure du renouveau de Konoha a sonné !

- Je vous interdis d'insulter ainsi la mémoire des précédents Hokage, dis-je d'une voix profonde et chargée de désir meurtrier.

- Je n'ai que faire de tes interdictions maudit renard ! Attrapez-moi ça ! Ordonne à nouveau Danzô

Je souris avec machiavélisme alors que personne n'arrive encore à réagir. Les Anbu se resserrent autour de notre position à Sasuke et moi, mais il vaudrait mieux pour eux qu'ils n'avancent pas plus. En une fraction de seconde, je saisis le rouleau de ma Miroku et l'invoque sans plus de cérémonie, la brandissant finalement devant moi. D'une humeur aussi sombre que la mienne, un voile noir s'étend sur elle et nos deux puissances conjointes font trembler le sol de béton à mes pieds.

- Un pas de plus et vous avez droit à un aller simple pour l'enfer.

- Naruto ne sois pas stupide ! S'exclame Tsunade. Si tu te mêles de ça maintenant tu seras accusé de trahison toi aussi.

Je sens l'inquiétude percer dans sa voix, mais je ne me laisse pas attendrir. Il faut que la sauce prenne encore un peu. C'est en poussant les gens à bout qu'ils commettent des erreurs. Danzô vient de commettre la première et la deuxième est sur le point de tomber, j'attends la suite. Car j'ai beau avoir l'air fou de rage, à l'intérieur je reste d'un calme olympien. Je me délecte même que tout se passe si bien.

- Je me mêle de ça si je le veux. Je n'en démordrai pas, Sasuke est mon équipier et c'est mon devoir de l'aider.

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé Dobe. J'ai pas besoin d'un ninja inférieur pour me défendre, me crache-t-il d'un ton presque haineux.

- Ferme ta gueule et reste derrière. T'es déjà bien assez dans la merde comme ça alors accepte l'aide qu'on t'offre pour une fois. Ça ne va pas te tuer Teme !

- Sois raisonnable Naruto ! Si tu tiens tant à l'aider, ne te fais pas enfermer toi aussi. En prison tu ne pourras rien pour lui.

Un silence de plomb s'installe encore. Pour jouer un peu de mes effets, je fais comme si j'étais en train de réfléchir. Encore cinq petites secondes et je décide de baisser mon bras armé. Je peux entendre d'ici le soupir de soulagement poussé par la Godaime.

- Prends-lui son épée qu'il ne nous interrompe plus ! Dit Danzô à l'Anbu le plus proche de moi.

Je le vois alors s'approcher prudemment, ma stature n'ayant pas l'air de le rassurer des masses.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous laisser prendre quoi que ce soit, dis-je d'un ton froid en jetant un regard noir à l'homme masqué.

- Naruto, ne complique pas plus les choses je t'en prie, marmonne l'Hokage.

- Bien, c'est vous qui l'aurez voulu.

Je tends alors machinalement ma Miroku sur le côté, la tenant parallèle au sol à hauteur de mon épaule de sorte que l'Anbu puisse la saisir avec ses deux mains, l'une au bout du manche, l'autre sous la lame. Alors que je sens sa prise sur ma beauté, je la lâche d'un coup. Elle va immédiatement s'écraser au sol dans un grondement sinistre, faisant trembler tout le toit (_Discrètement renforcé par mes soins pour que le bâtiment ne se retrouve pas avec un joli trou en son centre_), craquelant le béton et emportant sous son poids les mains de l'Anbu qui se met à hurler de douleur.

- AAAAHHHH ! ENLEVEZ-MOI ÇA ! Hurle-t-il dans un cri d'agonie.

Pas perturbé pour un sou, je me contente de fixer Danzô qui a ouvert en grand son seul œil visible, estomaqué devant ce spectacle ... dire aussi, le reste de l'assemblée ne semble pas dans un meilleur état que lui. Quatre Anbu ont immédiatement surgi pour tenter de décoincer leur comparse. Ils essaient l'impossible pour soulever la lame ou le manche mais ne parviennent à rien malgré leurs efforts. Pour aggraver la situation (_La leur hein, pas la mienne !_) Miroku commence à laisser filtrer son énergie qui vient ajouter des brûlures épouvantables sur les mains broyées de l'homme dont les cris redoublent. Et moi je ne bouge toujours pas.

- NARUTO ! Bon sang mais fais quelque chose ! S'exclame Tsunade.

- Que suis-je sensé faire ? Je croyais qu'on devait me confisquer mon épée.

J'ai haussé la voix pour outrepasser les hurlements de la pauvre victime, mais mon indifférence n'a pas changé d'un iota pour autant.

- Dans ce cas c'est bon ! Elle n'est plus confisquée ! Reprends-la maintenant !

- D'accord, réponds-je en haussant les épaules.

Je me dirige ensuite nonchalamment vers les cinq Anbu, en faisant reculer quatre alors que le dernier crie toujours. Je me penche et saisis le manche.

- C'est bon fillette, arrête de chouiner, dis-je en soulevant la masse métallique l'air de rien.

Je la replace ensuite sur mon dos tandis que l'Anbu enfin libéré s'éloigne de moi à toute vitesse, révélant ses mains ensanglantées et broyées à tous.

- Quel cinéma pour rien j'vous jure, dis-je en soupirant. Tout ça pour une petite épée d'à peine une tonne et demie.

J'aurais bien pu compter le nombre de mâchoires qui viennent de se fracasser au sol par pur plaisir, mais y'en a eu un peu trop d'un coup.

« T'es le pire des crâneurs tu le sais ça ? Arrête un peu ton show et achève-moi ce foutu rat ou c'est moi qui m'en charge.

- C'est bon j'y viens. Je t'ai dit que je voulais le voir abattre ses cartes. Elles sont déjà quasi toutes sur la table alors ça vient ! »

- Bon euh ... on va peut-être en rester là pour le moment, reprend la Godaime. Je pense qu'il nous faut revoir toute cette histoire à tête reposée. Il serait injustifié de prendre des mesures trop précipitamment contre Sasuke tant que toute la lumière ne sera pas faite sur son implication réelle avec l'Akatsuki et sur son utilité contre ses membres.

Les vieux décatis du conseil, qui me regardent toujours de travers (_Comme si c'était les seuls ..._) acquiescent en silence. Mais visiblement, Danzô ne semble pas vouloir en rester là.

- Pas question de perdre encore plus de temps ! Vous nous avez déjà assez mis de bâtons dans les roues Tsunade ! En avant vous autres !

Les exclamations se font vives à l'encontre de Danzô, mais malgré leur faible moment d'hésitation, ses Anbu finissent par s'élancer vers nous ... enfin surtout vers Sasuke (_Bizarre qu'ils ne s'en prennent pas à moi vous ne trouvez pas ?_). De mon côté je ne bronche pas d'un millimètre tandis qu'un Anbu se dirige vers mon brun. Je sais qu'une personne que nul ne serait capable de soupçonner est en train de bouillir bien gentiment depuis un bon moment ... et si je ne me trompe pas, il ne va pas tarder à faire son entrée.

Sasuke se met en posture de combat, apparemment pas décidé à se laisser faire, mais au moment ou l'Anbu s'apprête à fondre sur lui, une autre ombre surgit à une vitesse démesurée et le frappe en plein ventre, l'envoyant balader à dix mètres de là. Toutes les respirations se coupent alors que l'attaquant mystérieux se dresse fièrement face aux ninjas de la Racine, brandissant un Kunai qu'il vient de subtiliser à l'homme terrassé.

- Vif comme l'éclair Kyosuke, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, dis-je avec douceur au petit bonhomme dont le visage ne témoigne toujours d'aucun sentiment.

Dire que tout le monde a le souffle proprement coupé est encore un doux euphémisme. Viennent-ils réellement de voir un gamin de deux ans envoyer valser un Anbu de la Racine faisant cinq fois sa taille et au moins sept fois son poids comme s'il s'agissait d'une peluche ? L'effet de surprise il n'y a que ça de vrai, et avec mes marmots, ils n'ont pas fini d'en prendre plein la vue.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Je vous avais dit que les gamins d'une grande prêtresse et de deux ninjas vraiment pas commun ne pouvaient pas être normaux ! XD Là ce n'est que la mise en bouche, mais on en verra plus pour le chapite 49 "Les héritiers...", publié le Dimanche 6 Septembre.

Bonne semaine !

* * *

**Le quart d'heure réponse...**

**_Fumi : _**Pour tenir les lecteurs en haleine, il faut toujours faire des rebondissements, sinon on aboutit à une fiction plate et sans grand intérêt... enfin quand on écrit de l'aventure du moins ! Si tu trouves mon histoire palipitante j'en suis bien contente... car tu n'as pas fini d'avoir le tournis !

**_Neliana : _**A dire vrai, c'est grâce à toi que pour une fois, j'ai voulu prendre le temps de laisser des petits mots aux anonymes en bas de page. Effectivement, écrire et publier demande du temps et ça fait plaisir d'avoir un petit merci quelque fois. ^^ Quant au bordel que ça va être avec l'Aka, je ne dis trop rien... mais ça va vraiment secouer tout ce petit monde. C'est surtout la semaine prochaine d'ailleurs qu'on va voir les prémices du foutoir. Pour Seiran et Kyo... disons que ce ne sont pas des mômes comme les autres et tout mignons qu'ils soient, je préfère en avoir des normaux parce que je ne leur survivrais pas sinon ! XD

**_Marjolaine : _**Tu m'as laissé une trace de ton passage et c'est tout ce qui importe. Je ne suis pas exigente au point de vouloir que _tous_ les lecteurs laissent une review à _tous _les chapitres. Moi-même je ne le fais pas. Mais dire au moins une fois qu'on a aimé c'est bien. Enfin j'te dis ça, mais il est vrai aussi que j'aimerais voir mes petits reviewers plus souvent ! XD ça prouve que mon histoire plaît et c'est la plus belle des récompenses.

**_Little yuri-chan : _**Le confrontation avec l'Aka m'a donné du fil à retordre parce que franchement, les combats c'est supra-galère à écrire ! Ma bêta a cru pendant un moment que j'allais me pendre à force de me défoncer le crâne dessus. En plus je suis perfectionniste alors ça n'aidait pas à boucler tout ça. Les enfants ont titillé ta curiosité ? Bien, je suppose que c'est encore pire maintenant ! XD Ils ont eu un de bons sensei c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire et ils vont pouvoir vous montrer leurs talents. Le titre du prochain chapitre annonce la couleur ! Légère amélioration entre Sasu et Kyo ? ... Euh... je n'aurais pas vu ça comme ça, mais c'est vrai qu'ils ont pu rester dans la même pièce pendant quelques minutes. Après... enfin, tu verras bien !

**_Atanielle : _**"Quand tout semble s'arranger y'a toujours des merdes" ... normal, j'aime le torturer mon Naru-chou (et Sasu aussi dans la foulée) ! XD Et puis si sa vie était toute mignonne toute simple, ce serait d'un chiant ! Moi j'aime quand ça bouge, quand ça part en cacahuète... quand c'est totalement différent de la première épopée quoi ! C'est une révolution, ne l'oublions pas ! Et quand je révolutionne, je ne fais pas semblant ! Vous allez l'apprendre à vos dépens. Surtout ceux qui restent encore persuadés que j'écris toujours un remake de Naru-chan chez les Bisounours... non décidément, la première partie commence à être bien loin !


	49. Les héritiers

**Auteur :** Lonely Seira

**Titre :** Le temps d'une vie

**Genre :** Romance/Yaoi/UA/OOC

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Naru/Sasu (Autres couples secondaires)

**Disclaimer : **Naruto et ses petits camarades du manga portant le même nom sont la propriété entière et exclusive du divin _Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**/!\ _AVERTISSEMENT_ /!\**

**Ce chapitre comporte un langage assez cru dans le domaine du gore. C'est pas grand chose mais  
ça ne coûte rien de mettre un petit mémo. **

* * *

**Chapitre 49 : Les héritiers ...**

L'Anbu mis à terre se redresse péniblement, une main plaquée sur son ventre endolori. Il cherche encore à reprendre son souffle, sa respiration ayant été coupée brutalement par la violence du choc.

- Mais ... mais enfin qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Bégaie le vieux Mitokado.

- Et bien ... tu es incapable de faire dans la demi-mesure quand le sang te monte à la tête petit frère.

Après un souffle de vent léger, Seiran apparaît en douceur aux côtés de Kyosuke, se redressant gracieusement avant de jeter un rapide coup d'œil circulaire sur les ninjas rassemblés pour finir par poser un regard teinté d'indifférence sombre sur Danzô.

- Ne vous avais-je pas demandé de rester dans le bureau de Mémé Tsunade ? Dis-je sur un ton légèrement réprobateur en restant rigidement planté un peu devant Sasuke, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

- C'est juste ... mais je pense que tu n'es pas plus étonné que ça de nous voir ici ... pas vrai Papa ? Me demande ma blondinette sur un ton léger alors que son visage se pare d'un discret sourire.

Je souris en coin. Je le savais bien sûr ... au moment même où j'ai refermé la porte du bureau. Ces gamins tiennent de leurs pères et on ne peut rien y faire.

- Naruto, m'appelle alors Tsunade. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit sage de laisser les petits se mêler de ça.

- Ils ont fait leur choix, réponds-je simplement sans même la regarder.

Pas besoin d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Je leur ai laissé toutes les cartes en mains, ils ont choisi celles qu'ils voulaient abattre. Je n'ai rien de plus à dire là-dessus. Kyuubi avait raison. Quel que soit notre âge, chacun devrait être libre de prendre en main son destin comme il le souhaite. Tout ce que je peux faire pour les enfants, c'est leur transmettre tous les enseignements qui leur permettront de faire les bons choix. Et malgré leur jeune âge, Mei et moi nous sommes beaucoup investis pour leur en transmettre déjà le maximum.

- C'en est assez de toutes ces interruptions rocambolesques à présent ! S'exclame Danzô après être sorti de sa torpeur.

- À votre place, je m'abstiendrais de tout mouvement inconsidéré Danzô, dis-je d'une voix glaciale. Vous êtes loin de savoir à quoi vous vous exposez.

- Cette situation dégénère vraiment de la pire des façons ... et c'est de ce trouble-fête dont tu ne cessais de nous faire l'éloge pour nous convaincre du bien fondé de sa réintégration ? S'esclaffe un membre du conseil en regardant l'Hokage. Foutaises ! Lorsqu'il est revenu, nous n'aurions pas dû commettre la même erreur qu'avec l'Uchiha il y a plus de cinq ans et demi. Tes erreurs de jugement vont finir par nous coûter cher Tsunade !

- Pour ce qui est des erreurs de jugement, je crois que vous feriez mieux de la boucler vieux hibou. Le conseil n'est pas vraiment blanc comme neige de ce côté, lâche-je d'une voix menaçante en les toisant d'un air impérieux.

- Que veux-tu dire Naruto ? M'interroge Tsunade sans se soucier plus que ça de la remarque désobligeante qu'elle vient d'essuyer.

- Chaque chose en son temps. D'abord on purge les racines traîtres, ensuite on se charge d'élaguer les vieilles branches de l'arbre, réponds-je en ne lui accordant toujours pas le moindre regard.

Pendant cet échange de paroles, les Shinobi et Kunoichi qui nous dévisagent retiennent leur souffle, s'accrochant à chaque seconde qui passe pour voir jusqu'où tout cela va nous entraîner. Sasuke n'a pas bronché d'un pouce, inexpressif, exactement comme son fils qui tient toujours fermement le Kunai dans sa petite main. À côté de lui, Seiran semble tout analyser avec la plus grande attention, indifférente aux nombreux regards qui les scrutent tous les deux. Leur expression indique clairement qu'ils sont parfaitement conscients du caractère tendu de la situation. Je sais qu'ils se tiennent prêts à toute éventualité ... et même à intervenir encore d'une façon qui étonnera tout le monde.

- En tout cas, puisque ce cher Danzô souhaite que l'on s'amuse à ressortir les vieux dossiers poussiéreux, je dirais que j'en ai quelques-uns sous le coude qui ne demandent qu'à être dévoilés, dis-je d'un ton léger en décroisant les bras pour glisser mes mains dans mes poches.

- Quelles sornettes vas-tu encore nous sortir Uzumaki ? Me demande Koharu d'un ton cassant.

- Pendant les prochaines minutes ... je ne veux plus entendre la voix d'un seul d'entre vous s'élever sous peine que je ne perde mon sang froid de la plus désagréable des façons, dis-je d'un ton redevenu lourd de menace. Je vais vous montrer une bonne fois pour toute qu'il est grand temps que vos vieilles carcasses laissent la place aux jeunes. Je vous ai déjà démontré votre ignorance tout à l'heure et vous demandez encore le bâton pour vous faire battre ?

- Quelle honte ! Nous ne saurions tolérer plus longtemps ton insolence ! Un mot de plus et ...

- Et quoi ? Vous allez me destituer de ma fonction ? M'enfermer ? Me torturer ? Me tuer ? Oui oui ... je sais quelles sont vos méthodes et je n'en ai cure. L'insolence est la seule carte que je puisse jouer pour que vous daignez m'accorder un tant soit peu d'intérêt. Je pourrais aussi bien vous parler avec la plus grande politesse, vous n'avez aucun respect pour moi et n'en avez jamais eu alors ça ne servirait à rien. Vous ne comprenez que le langage de la force ... et si vous jouez à ça avec moi, vous êtes assurés d'en ressortir vaincus. Il serait dommage que vous perdiez la face devant tous les ninjas de Konoha, dis-je en m'attardant sur le visage de chacun des conseillers.

Le silence se fait pendant une seconde. Une seconde où je sens des esprits bouillir furieusement. Mais au moment où une voix s'apprête à s'élever à nouveau depuis le conseil, c'est cette fois-ci à l'Hokage de sortir de ses gonds :

- VOUS ALLEZ TOUS LA FERMER MAINTENANT ! J'en ai assez de ces échanges dignes des pires langues de vipères depuis tout à l'heure ! Et je m'adresse surtout à VOUS ! Dit-elle d'une voix tonitruante en pointant son doigt vers les vieux croulants. ASSEZ de vos paroles haineuses envers Naruto que je dois supporter depuis que je suis à ce poste ! ASSEZ de vos prises de position qui vont toujours à mon encontre et qui ne m'accordent aucun crédit ! ASSEZ de votre aveuglement et de votre attitude bornée !

- Tsunade ! Tu ...

- SILENCE ! JE suis l'Hokage ici et j'ordonne à Naruto et Sasuke de se défendre pour faire la lumière sur cette situation. ON S'APPRÊTE À ENTRER EN GUERRE CONTRE UN ENNEMI PUISSANT BORDEL ! L'AURIEZ-VOUS OUBLIÉ ?

Un ange passe ... il était temps qu'elle fasse entendre sa voix. J'imagine qu'elle se retient depuis des années et je peux sentir d'ici son soulagement d'avoir enfin dit ce qu'elle pensait aux décrépis. Elle leur a coupé la chique, à moi de reprendre pour en couper un autre dans son élan.

- Je n'essaierais même pas si j'étais vous Danzô, dis-je abruptement.

- ...

- Ne faites pas l'étonné. Vous croyez que je ne vous vois pas depuis tout à l'heure ? Profitant que tous aient détourné leur attention de vous pour placer vos Anbu afin qu'ils en finissent avec Sasuke ?

- Accusation grotesque, me rétorque-t-il.

- Ce qui est grotesque c'est votre acharnement à vouloir vous débarrasser de lui. La question que l'on peut se poser serait « Pourquoi mettre tant d'ardeur pour vous occuper d'un simple traître ? ».

- Je ne fais que protéger Konoha, me répond-t-il d'un ton doucereux.

- Vraiment ? Si la protection de Konoha vous tient tant à cœur, vous me permettrez d'être quelque peu étonné que vous ayez ordonné à vos Anbu de ne pas prendre part à la bataille contre Kyuubi il y a près de 22 ans.

Un deuxième ange passe.

- Qu'est-ce que ...

- Oups pardon ! C'est vrai que comme la Racine est sensée être votre main militaire secrète chez les Anbu, je n'étais pas supposé dire cela devant tout le monde, dis-je d'un air faussement coupable. Mais c'est vous qui avez commencé en nous montrant votre jouet alors faudra partager avec les autres enfants maintenant, ajoute-je sur un ton effroyablement ironique et moqueur.

Je sens que l'Hokage et le conseil meurent d'envie de poser des tas de questions, mais contre toute attente, ils n'énoncent pas un mot et suivent notre discussion avec un intérêt grandissant.

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles jeune homme. Ce que tu dis est absurde !

- Ah oui ? Vous niez l'existence de la Racine alors qu'elle est sous nos yeux ? Demande-je en détaillant rapidement ses hommes, sourcil haussé.

- Absolument pas, me répond-t-il avec aplomb. Je revendique même la création de cette troupe dont le seul but est la défense des valeurs de Konoha. L'unique chose que je réfute est cette accusation de les avoir maintenus à l'écart du combat contre ce monstre.

- Mmh ... étrange. Je suis pourtant sûr que c'est ce qui est écrit noir sur blanc dans un de vos rapports secrets que Jiraiya vous a emprunté il y a quelques années.

Hoquets de surprise dans l'assemblée. Danzô et moi nous dévisageons intensément. Autour de nous, je peux sentir le malaise de ses Anbu qui commencent à sentir une odeur de carottes trop cuites.

« Et moi gamin ? C'est le moment ! Parle de moi aussi ! Je veux ma vengeance !

- Oui oui, cette fois c'est bon, on va enfin pouvoir te rendre justice. Reste calme encore un peu s'il te plaît.

- D'accord, mais tu le tues après hein ? T'as pas intérêt à le laisser s'en tirer ! »

Pour mettre fin à des années de mensonges, je décide de poursuivre ma tirade et d'abattre le reste de mon jeu au fur et à mesure. Trop d'un coup n'est peut-être pas bon, mais ça passe ou ça casse. Et puis, le Kitsune n'est pas le seul à qui il faille rendre justice ... sur ce coup-là on est dans le même bateau lui et moi.

- Et je suppose que ce rapport faisant aussi état d'une alliance entre vous et un survivant Uchiha pour faire appel à Kyuubi afin qu'il dévaste Konoha est aussi une absurdité ? Demande-je donc avec une innocence feinte plus qu'évidente.

Adieu silence. Les cris d'indignation fusent dans tous les sens. La tension monte en flèche et Danzô se raidit d'un coup, la sueur commence discrètement à couvrir son front. Mis à part cela, il reste de marbre.

- Na...ruto, souffle Tsunade d'une petite voix. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Vous n'avez jamais reconnu la doctrine du Shodaime, n'est-ce pas Danzô ? Demande-je sans me soucier de la question de mon Hokage. Vous n'avez même jamais supporté que les autres Hokage s'y conforment sans faillir et en fassent la ligne de conduite du village ... vous l'avez dit vous même tout à l'heure.

- Je ne vois pas ce que ça change. M'accuser d'avoir planifié l'attaque sur le village est grotesque. Kyuubi n'était qu'un démon assoiffé de sang et il s'est amusé sur Konoha. À croire que son esprit démoniaque dérangé a déteint sur toi ! Me crache-t-il avec haine.

« Putain j'vais m'le faire !

- Retiens ton énergie nom d'un chien ! Je vais finir par ne plus pouvoir la contenir !

- Rien à foutre, je veux sa tête ! Il ose prétendre que tout est encore de ma faute alors que je n'ai jamais rien demandé à personne et que je voulais juste qu'on me laisse tranquille ?!

- Il ne faut pas que je laisse transparaître une quelconque information comme quoi nous sommes liés, sinon il va m'accuser de te défendre aveuglément et mon jugement sera remis en question. Ça ne va plus être long ! »

La force de Kyuubi se stabilise un peu mais est toujours à un degré d'intensité impressionnant. Il y a quelques années, je n'aurais certainement pas réussi à garder le contrôle face à sa colère démesurée. Essayant pourtant de ne pas m'inquiéter de ça, je poursuis immédiatement sans donner l'impression que je suis en plein ... ''combat intérieur'' :

- Vous ne vouliez pas vraiment que Kyuubi s'attaque au village, dis-je d'un voix assurée, puisque vous voulez en prendre le contrôle afin de le remanier à votre idéologie. Vous vouliez simplement que cette attaque balaie le plus de ninjas possible afin qu'ils n'en restent que trop peu pour s'opposer à vous. C'est pour garder votre main militaire intacte que vous avez interdit à vos Anbu de prendre part à la bataille.

- Mensonges !

- Non ... simple vérité. Et si maintenant vous souhaitez tellement discréditer Sasuke et le faire enfermer – ou plutôt tuer – c'est parce qu'il est le seul à pouvoir coincer votre ancien complice. Ce Tobi dont je parlais tout à l'heure ... est le même homme que celui avec lequel vous vous êtes allié. Affronter Sasuke l'obligera à dévoiler son Sharingan et donc son identité ... et ça m'étonnerait grandement qu'une fois que nous l'aurons, il vous couvre par pure bonté d'âme.

- Danzô ! Qu'avez-vous à répondre à cela ? Demande abruptement Koharu.

- Je répondrai qu'on ne peut pas accorder le moindre crédit à ce que dit cet enfant-démon qui ne cherche qu'à protéger ce traître d'Uchiha.

- Moi vous ne me croirez pas ... mais vous croirez les preuves que Jiraiya a réunies pendant plus de vingt ans. Lorsqu'il a quitté le village parce qu'il le voyait lentement tomber en déliquescence, il a décidé d'enquêter sur ce qui pourrait le menacer de l'extérieur afin de rester informateur de l'Hokage. Mais dans le même temps, il enquêtait sur ce qui se passait à l'intérieur, car il a toujours trouvé qu'il y avait des choses étranges qui s'y déroulaient et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Il m'a tout laissé en héritage ... mais mon héritage regroupe tellement plus en fait. Car c'est à moi que l'on a confié l'avenir de Konoha.

- Ne flatte pas tant ton orgueil gamin. Même si ce que tu dis est vrai, la situation reste trop complexe pour que tu te targues ainsi de la résoudre par quelques mots, me dit Mitokado.

- C'est pourtant ce que vous avez fait avec Sasuke tout à l'heure alors que vous ne connaissiez qu'une infime partie de l'histoire. Et encore ! Je dis ça mais tout ce que vous avez contre lui vous provient d'un traître bien plus dépravé, vil et manipulateur !

- Je ne me laisserai pas insulter de cette façon, lâche Danzô d'une voix d'outre-tombe. J'ai tout fait pour sauver ce village de ces fous et ce n'est pas un gamin qui va m'empêcher d'atteindre mon but ! S'exclame-t-il en s'avançant brusquement.

La situation s'apprête à basculer vers l'horreur. Les hommes de Danzô se tiennent prêts, même s'ils ont parfaitement conscience d'être en position inférieure. L'Hokage fait signe à ses troupes de ne surtout pas intervenir, montrant ainsi qu'elle me fait assez confiance pour gérer la situation. Les membres du conseil s'éloignent avec un air épouvanté. Sasuke ne bronche pas d'un poil mais tout son être est prêt à réagir au quart de tour ... et les enfants restent tout à fait impavides alors qu'ils se tiennent encore devant moi. Kyosuke esquisse même un discret pas en avant avant de se stopper et de tourner imperceptiblement la tête dans ma direction.

- C'est ton choix Kyosuke, réponds-je à sa question muette. Et tu te devras de l'assumer en te rappelant bien des préceptes de ta mère.

Il me répond par un léger hochement de tête puis refocalise toute son attention sur Danzô. Tout le monde est sur la brèche. Nous avions maintenu un semblant de _statu quo _jusque là, mais il ne sera bientôt plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Le rat fait mine de bouger ... ce sera sa dernière erreur. Bondissant à une vitesse peu commune, au point que nul ne l'ait vu bouger, Kyosuke s'élance vers Danzô, saute lestement sur son épaule, tire sa tête en arrière en saisissant une pleine touffe de cheveux noirs avant de planter brutalement son Kunai dans son cou. Danzô n'a même pas le temps d'écarquiller les yeux de frayeur ou d'hurler de douleur que le petit corbeau tire son Kunai vers l'avant, tranchant net la gorge de son adversaire et faisant jaillir son sang dans une giclée qui va se répandre jusqu'à près de deux mètres, dans un gargouillis infâme résonnant dans tout l'espace du toit. Alors que l'homme, déjà devenu cadavre, retombe, il bondit avec souplesse dans une pirouette pour atterrir gracilement sur la pointe du pied à gauche du tas de chair, puis disparaît à nouveau dès qu'il touche terre pour revenir à sa place initiale. Il s'est à peine écoulé cinq secondes.

« YEEEE ! Faites péter le champagne ! Putain que je l'aime ce môme ! Dire que pendant des années j'ai pas pu blairer les Uchiha mais alors les deux derniers font remonter ce nom dans mon estime ! »

Et pendant que la carpette saute de joie, un troupeau d'anges passe ... avant que des exclamations, ou plutôt des hurlements ne s'élèvent de toute part. Des mains se plaquent sur les bouches et des regards pétrifiés ou terrifiés oscillent entre le macchabée et le petit bonhomme inexpressif qui se tient toujours fièrement, laissant le sang perler goutte à goutte jusqu'au sol depuis son Kunai. Le choc semble empêcher les voix de s'élever. Et c'est au tour de Seiran d'entrer en scène. Elle commence à avancer lentement, d'un pas presque aérien, vers le corps étendu au milieu d'une mer de sang. Elle finit par s'accroupir, les mains sur les genoux, à la limite de la flaque écarlate, penchant la tête pour regarder le mort de plus près.

- Alors ? Demande-je à ma petite blonde.

- Net et sans bavure ... enfin si on veut, énonce-t-elle de sa voix flûtée. Il a visé pile devant la colonne vertébrale, évitant le système nerveux de sorte que la victime ressente toute la douleur jusqu'à la fin. Tirée vers l'avant, sa lame a tranché l'œsophage, la trachée et la jugulaire, fauchant les cordes vocales dans le même temps pour l'empêcher de crier. Atteindre la jugulaire, qui est une artère principale a fait que la victime s'est vidée de son sang en moins de dix secondes. Couper la trachée avec a fait brutalement ressortir l'air contenu dans les poumons qui, additionné à la violente poussée dans la jugulaire due à la proximité du cœur, a produit cette giclée rouge impressionnante et ce bruit de gargouillement très caractéristique d'une lâchée de sang bien gore. Conclusion : mort rapide qui donne un boulot monstre à la femme de ménage et des envies de gerber aux éventuels spectateurs.

Elle se relève alors pour visser son regard dans le mien. Je lui réponds par un mouvement de tête, fier de sa brillante analyse (_Ah bon je ne devrais pas ? Vous êtes sûrs ?_). Les mâchoires pendouillent jusqu'au sol, leurs propriétaires étant estomaqués, atterrés ou épouvantés devant l'exposé analytique de ma fille ... surtout face au ton parfaitement détaché qu'elle a employé. Le masque de l'innocente petite fille vient de s'effriter pour dévoiler cette part d'elle qu'elle ne montre qu'en temps de crise. Moi je ne voyais ce côté intransigeant des petits que lors des entraînements. Même si le reste du temps ils sont tout ce que doivent être de jeunes enfants, ils savent aussi faire abstraction de leurs sentiments pour répondre à une situation délicate.

« Du sang ! Du sang ! Du sang ! Cette journée avait mal commencé mais Diable qu'elle se finit en beauté !

- Tu peux arrêter ta danse de la victoire ? La vue de ton derrière poilu se dandinant me donne la nausée.

- Roooh ! C'est bon espèce de rabat-joie ! »

Je soupire en fermant les yeux. Qu'un démon plus que millénaire agisse comme un collégien est quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais cru voir ... jamais _voulu_ voir serait plus juste d'ailleurs ! Revenons à nos moutons :

- Magnifique travail Kyo. Quand on prend la décision de faire quelque chose, il faut le faire à fond ou pas du tout, dis-je à l'adresse du petit corbeau.

Il me fait un bref mouvement de tête pour me signifier qu'il a apprécié le compliment.

- Mais ... mais ... mais ... MAIS T'ES MALADE DE FAIRE FAIRE UNE TELLE CHOSE À TES ENFANTS ! Hurle subitement l'Hokage.

- Papa ne l'a pas obligé à faire quoi que ce soit Mémé, lui répond Seiran d'une voix douce avant même que j'aie pu intervenir.

L'attention se focalise sur elle. Elle se tient à quelques mètres devant l'Hokage, à mi-chemin entre la dépouille de Danzô et nous, et poursuit sur sa lancée :

- Papa et Maman nous ont appris des tas de choses pour qu'on devienne forts Kyo et moi. Tout ça pour qu'on puisse se protéger et protéger ceux qu'on aime. Papa a dit à Kyo qu'il le laissait choisir ce qu'il devait faire face à cette menace et il s'est appuyé sur une leçon de Maman pour prendre sa décision.

- Une leçon ? Mais quelle leçon ? Quelle leçon peut bien pousser un enfant de ... deux ans à tuer enfin ?

- ... « Qui n'a aucune pitié pour autrui ne mérite pas celle de ses ennemis », énonce ma petite alors que son regard vient de s'assombrir.

- C'est du délire ... fou ... complètement fou, marmonne l'Hokage en dévisageant Seiran de ses yeux exorbités.

- On veut devenir des ninjas ... et vous savez que la vie des ninjas a la couleur du sang Mémé Tsunade, continue Seiran sans s'arrêter au regard de son interlocutrice. C'est pas parce qu'on est petits qu'on comprend pas ce que c'est la mort. Ce n'est facile pour personne ... mais on fait nos choix en toute connaissance de cause et on est aussi capables de les assumer ... mon petit frère a simplement pris la responsabilité de cette mort pour défendre son père.

(_Oups ... tu n'aurais peut-être pas dû laisser échapper ça mon ange ! Oh et après tout ... pourquoi pas ?_)

- Mais ... commence Tsunade.

- Mais Danzô n'en voulait pas à Naruto enfin ! S'exclame subitement Koharu qui semble aussi désemparée que Tsunade, oubliant visiblement tout ce qui s'est passé avant cet événement et même la prise de position du conseil contre Sasuke et moi.

(_Aïe ... ça va tomber ! Apportez de l'oxygène parce qu'avec tous les souffles que ça va couper on va avoir des morts !_). Seiran se tourne alors vers la vieille femme qui vient de s'adresser à elle, puis finit par lui lâcher ce que mon brun semble redouter tant je le sens se raidir derrière moi.

- Mais je n'ai jamais dit que Kyosuke avait voulu défendre mon père ... j'ai dit qu'il voulait défendre le sien, corrige-t-elle enfin en tournant son regard innocent vers Sasuke.

Bénie soit la rigidité uchiesque qui permet à Sasuke de ne laisser filtrer aucune émotion en public. Parce qu'avec le tambourinement carrément dément de son cœur alors que tout le monde le dévisage avec une intensité tout à fait déplacée, je n'aurais pas été surpris de le voir devenir rouge de panique... ou de colère ?

- Attends Naruto c'est quoi ce délire ? Je croyais que Kyosuke était ton fils ! S'exclame Kiba qui est le premier à se remettre du choc.

Je me tourne vers la troupe de nos amis, placée au premier rang des ninjas réunis.

- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il était mon fils, c'est vous qui l'avez interprété comme ça.

Je vois une vingtaine de paires d'yeux s'arrondir encore plus violemment sous le coup de cette confirmation de ma part. Des exclamations et hoquets de surprises ont fusé de partout à la fois en m'entendant dire cela avec une telle décontraction (_Comme si j'avais l'choix ..._).

- Galère ! T'aurais pu préparer l'terrain pour l'annoncer plus en douceur quand même ! Râle Shikamaru en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, tandis qu'autour de lui, les ninjas sont au bord de la syncope.

- On dirait que ça ne t'étonne même pas, lui dit immédiatement Ino en tournant si brusquement la tête vers lui, les yeux écarquillés, que j'aurais juré qu'elle allait se décrocher.

- Bah ... j'trouvais juste plus logique que ce gamin soit du sang de Sasuke. Il lui ressemblait tellement. Juste que j'savais pas comment expliquer qu'il se retrouve avec Naruto, lâche-t-il d'une voix éteinte et ennuyée.

- Pourquoi t'as rien dit ? S'exclame la belle blonde alors que Lee essaie de la tempérer en lui caressant le bras, craignant manifestement pour la vie du flemmard.

- Pour la même raison que Sakura n'a rien dit tiens ! Trop chiant de balancer une info pareille, c'est super galère à gérer, marmonne le Nara en faisant un signe de tête vers la troupe en ébullition derrière et à côté d'eux.

- Mais au fait, c'est vrai ça ... pourquoi c'est toi qui t'occupes de lui ? Embraie Ino après avoir tiqué sur les mots de Shika et ramenant par le fait son attention sur moi (_Elle aurait quand même pu être sympa et reporter sa colère sur Sakura pour son silence au lieu de revenir vers moi ... et chier_).

- Il est le demi-frère de Seiran alors il fait partie de ma famille au même titre qu'elle, réponds-je simplement.

- Et toi ça te fait rien de voir ton fils à deux mètres de toi et de ne même pas faire un geste pour lui ? Dit abruptement Kiba en vissant un regard mauvais sur Sasuke.

(_Oulah ... une attaque directe, tu pouvais pas faire pire. Ne dis rien d'inconsidéré Sasuke je t'en supplie !_).

- Ce gamin n'est pas mon fils, répond-t-il d'une voix sèche.

Cette fois-ci, c'est à moi de tourner des yeux écarquillés vers lui. Et face à la lueur de défi que je lis dans son regard, je ne peux m'empêcher de sentir une bouffée de colère monter violemment en moi (_Que tu aies voulu garder le secret sur votre lien filial jusqu'à maintenant je peux le comprendre, mais à présent que la vérité a éclaté, quel besoin as-tu de te montrer si cassant et infect ?_). Kyosuke n'en laisse rien paraître, mais le faible tressaillement que j'ai senti émaner de lui à l'entente de ces mots ne me laisse aucun doute. Il vient d'être profondément meurtri par une simple phrase. Plus question de feindre une rivalité entre nous, là il faut que ça sorte !

- Dis voir ça te tuerait de te montrer aimable pour une fois ? Tu ne te rends même pas compte à quel point ce que tu dis peut être blessant pour un enfant de cet âge. Assume un peu pour changer !

Son regard se fait encore plus sombre. Nous nous affrontons silencieusement pendant quelques secondes. Alors qu'il y a cinq minutes, son rythme cardiaque s'était emballé sous la pression, je le sens maintenant parfaitement calme, à un point tel que ça en devient terrifiant. Son visage est figé et son regard plus glacial que jamais. Puis je le vois afficher un sourire narquois et se redresser fièrement dans une attitude impérieuse.

- Je ne le laisserai jamais porter le nom des Uchiha. Ce gosse n'est rien pour moi, lâche-t-il sur un ton hautain avant de se détourner.

Mon cœur rate un battement au moment même où il esquisse un pas en avant et s'évapore. Personne n'a eu le temps de réagir. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait pu se montrer si puant devant tout le monde. Je pensais pourtant qu'il avait changé un minimum après le temps que nous avons passé ensemble, mais visiblement je me trompais (_Ta fierté est-elle donc la seule chose qui importe à tes yeux ? Ou agis-tu encore une fois avec une sombre pensée derrière la tête ? ... Je ne te comprends plus Sasuke_).

Des centaines de questions me traversent alors que je reste planté là, les sourcils froncés et le regard accroché à l'endroit où il se tenait il y a encore une minute. Je reviens à la réalité en entendant des exclamations outrées et indignées sur mon côté.

- Nan mais quel connard ce mec j'en reviens pas ! S'exclame Kiba.

- Tu as bien raison, rétorque Lee. Je le pensais juste un peu asocial mais malgré tout très noble et je découvre que c'est la pire des ordures.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait osé dire ça devant son propre fils ! Quelle honte ! Dit Ino alors que Tenten l'approuve par un hochement de tête.

Et ça continue encore et encore. Au loin, je peux même entendre les membres du conseil blablater sur cette révélation. Ils voulaient empêcher Sasuke de se battre parce qu'il n'avait pas d'enfant, mais je crois qu'ils vont devoir revenir sur leur décision maintenant. Mais à dire vrai, je me fiche de tout ce que ces imbéciles peuvent bien dire. Tout ce qui me préoccupe c'est le petit corbeau qui n'a toujours pas bronché à côté de moi. Je peux voir son visage inexpressif fixé vers l'endroit où était son père. Aucune émotion ne franchit la barrière impassible de son visage, mais je sens que quelque chose s'est brisé en lui. Seiran s'approche de lui pour lui poser une main apaisante sur l'épaule. Il se redresse dignement et ancre un regard de défi dans ses azurs étonnés. Elle finit par sourire un peu douloureusement avant d'acquiescer et de retirer sa main. Malgré ce que peut dire Sasuke, il est un Uchiha et agira comme tel. Jamais il ne laissera transparaître la moindre faiblesse en public. Une si forte détermination est un peu étonnante de la part d'un enfant si jeune, mais moi je le comprends très bien : il ne veut pas de la pitié des gens, il veut que son père le reconnaisse et pour ça, il doit se montrer fort et digne d'endosser le fier nom des Uchiha.

Le brouhaha devient carrément infernal. Chacun y va de son commentaire et tous sont du même acabit : Sasuke est une sale petite ordure et il mérite de crever dans les pires souffrances. L'animosité qu'on lui témoignait était jusque là assez tempérée pour ne pas être énoncée à voix haute, mais elle est devenue si forte qu'on n'hésite plus à dire ce qu'on pense de lui maintenant. Ça me fait vraiment mal au cœur de voir ça. Car derrière son attitude dégradante, je sens que quelque chose de bien plus complexe se dissimule. Mais ça bien sûr, je ne peux rien en dire... sans compter que je ne suis pas certain qu'il s'agisse d'un fait réel ou bien de la simple manifestation de mes espoirs à le voir changer et s'ouvrir aux autres comme il avait réussi à le faire avec moi jusqu'à maintenant. Peut-être lui en ai-je trop demandé ...

- SILENCE TOUT LE MONDE ! On n'est pas dans une cour de maternelle bon sang ! S'exclame subitement l'Hokage. On a encore une guerre à gérer !

Le calme revient. Les rangs se reforment, le cadavre de Danzô suinte toujours, ses Anbu ont fini par se grouper dans un coin en attendant de voir ce qu'on va faire d'eux. Privés de leur leader, ils ne savent plus quoi faire à présent. Et les membres du conseil reprennent contenance et esquissent un mouvement vers l'avant ... qu'est-ce qu'ils vont nous sortir encore ?

- Nous avons décidé de ne pas accorder de crédit aux accusations que Danzô a portées à l'encontre de Sasuke Uchiha et de ne donc pas le condamner pour traîtrise. Nous lui accordons même le droit de prendre part à la bataille qui s'annonce, déclare Mitokado d'un ton rigide alors que les autres viocs derrière hochent la tête pour le soutenir.

- Tsss ... ça m'aurait étonné, marmonne l'Hokage.

« J'te l'fais pas dire !

- Quel joli retournement de veste. Ils n'ont vraiment honte de rien !

- Bien sûr que non. Maintenant qu'ils ont découvert que Sasuke avait un héritier, même s'il ne le reconnaît pas, ils n'ont plus besoin de l'écarter du champ de bataille. Uchiha ou pas ils s'en foutent, Kyosuke a toutes les chances d'avoir le Sharingan selon eux et c'est tout ce qui les intéresse.

- Plus aucun scrupule à envoyer Sasuke au casse-pipe maintenant. Ils espèrent peut-être même qu'il n'en sortira pas vivant. T'as vu leur regard ? Ils ne souhaitent que le voir mort.

- S'ils pensent que je vais les laisser mettre la main sur Kyosuke et se débarrasser de Sasuke ils se plantent lourdement.

- T'as encore des comptes à régler avec eux. Finis donc de les discréditer, ça enrayera leur prochain mouvement.

- C'était bien mon intention. »

Je fais donc un pas en avant et pose la main sur la tête de Kyosuke pour le rapprocher de moi. Dans le même temps, Seiran attrape ma main et je la resserre pour bien montrer que je ne compte pas les lâcher, ni l'un ni l'autre. Je plante ensuite un regard mauvais dans les yeux de chacun des conseillers avant de profiter du calme ambiant pour énoncer haut et clair :

- Je ne vous laisserai pas vous servir de Kyosuke comme vous avez voulu vous servir de moi vieux dégénérés !

- Naruto, marmonne Tsunade.

Pour bien appuyer sur mes mots, je laisse ma puissance monter d'un bloc et s'allier avec la force de Kyuubi qui jubile en mon sein de me voir casser ces pourritures.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles jeune homme, dit Koharu de sa voix chevrotante.

- À d'autres vieille croûte. Vous espérez mettre la main sur Kyosuke pour vous emparer du Sharingan. Mais je vais vous dire la même chose que ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure à propos de Sasuke : ce n'est pas un morceau de viande !

- Ce que tu dis est insultant, nous n'oserions jamais traiter un enfant de cette façon ! S'exclame Mitokado d'un ton outré.

- Ah oui ? C'est pourtant bien ce que vous avez fait avec moi, dis-je d'un ton calme mais chargé de désir meurtrier alors que mon chakra s'intensifie encore, faisant légèrement craquer le béton sous mes pieds.

- Naruto, veux-tu bien t'expliquer ? Me demande l'Hokage.

- Nous ne voulons pas entendre un mot de plus Uzumaki ! S'exclame un autre conseiller. Ce que tu dis est suffisamment outrageant comme ça sans que tu n'en rajoutes.

- Allons allons ! Vous vous délectez de voir les squelettes des autres sortir de leur placard, mais vous avez vous-même une montagne de macchabées dans vos tiroirs et j'aimerais qu'on profite de cette réunion pour en voir certains.

- ASSEZ ! Vocifère Mitokado.

- TU NE ME FERAS PAS TAIRE PUTAIN D'ENFOIRÉ ! Hurle-je alors qu'un grondement fait trembler tout le toit suite à la brusque lâchée de chakra que je viens d'effectuer.

Les enfants s'agrippent à moi. Non pas pour me témoigner leur peur, puisqu'ils ne sont pas affectés par mon énergie, mais pour me montrer leur soutien. Eux connaissent cette part de l'histoire, et ils ne sont pas mécontents de la voir éclater au grand jour tant ils savent que j'ai souffert à cause de ça. Tout le monde autour de nous a un mouvement de recul. Et malgré l'énergie effarante qui s'échappe de moi, c'est sur un ton dur et calme que je m'exprime enfin :

- Il y a 22 ans, vous avez donné l'ordre que les personnes sachant toute la vérité gardent le secret sur mes origines après que Kyuubi a été scellé en moi. Vous veniez de perdre un grand homme en la personne du Yondaime, mais ça vous a arrangé de gagner un Jinchuuriki en contre-partie.

- Comment oses-tu ? S'indigne Mitokado.

- Comment _moi _j'ose ? C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ma parole ! Vous avez bien osé faire de mon enfance un calvaire simplement pour pouvoir m'utiliser tout à loisir quand vous jugeriez le moment opportun. Tsunade, appelle-je en direction de l'Hokage. Vous avez semblé outrée que le Sandaime ne m'ait pas témoigné plus de soutien lorsque j'étais gosse. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'a pas voulu le faire, c'est simplement qu'il n'a pas pu. Ces petits angelots du conseil qui se vantent d'être des modèles de vertu et de droiture l'ont gardé pieds et poings liés pendant tout ce temps pour que je reste seul. Ils comptaient sur la haine de tous envers Kyuubi pour me maintenir à l'écart ... mais ils n'avaient pas envisagé qu'un homme que personne ne soupçonnerait me témoignerait de l'affection, amenant bien d'autres dans son sillage pour que je devienne finalement ninja de ce village et non plus simplement l'enfant-démon.

Ce sont toutes mes années de rancœur et de retenue que je laisse exploser à présent. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre, mes mains tremblent, mais ma voix ne faiblit pas.

- Malgré le secret de mon ascendance et la haine que vous attisiez, Iruka m'a traité comme son fils et m'a donné cette humanité que tous les autres me refusaient. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai décidé de tout faire pour protéger ce village. Même donner ma vie si c'était nécessaire. Je m'étais fait un devoir de rattraper la faute de Kyuubi, parce qu'à cette époque on l'avait présenté comme un monstre assoiffé de sang et je me sentais responsable de lui. La vérité est toute autre, vous le savez aussi bien que moi aujourd'hui. Mais à l'époque personne ne le savait ... pas même vous, et c'est la seule excuse que je peux vous donner. Pourtant ... vous n'aviez aucunement le droit de bafouer la mémoire du Yondaime en agissant comme vous l'avez fait. Ce grand homme qui aimait son village plus que n'importe quoi en ce monde ... ce modèle pour tout ninja qui se respecte ... ce père aimant qui a sacrifié son propre fils pour sauver Konoha.

Nouvel élan d'exclamations et de stupeur. Les conseillers qui n'ont pu m'empêcher de parler bouillent littéralement devant moi. Mais je n'en ai pas encore fini avec eux.

- Oui, le Yondaime était mon père. Et il aurait été facile de le deviner. Pas seulement à cause de notre ressemblance, mais parce qu'il était évident qu'un homme tel que lui n'aurait jamais osé placer un tel fardeau sur les épaules d'un autre enfant que le sien. C'est pour ça que j'ai dit tout à l'heure qu'on m'avait confié l'avenir du village. Mais vous ... vous saviez que si une telle chose s'était sue, on aurait eu bien plus de mal à me traiter comme un monstre et un paria. Le Sandaime a toujours désiré respecter la volonté de mon père en faisant de moi le héros que j'étais, mais vous l'en avez toujours empêché et tout ça pourquoi ? Parce que vous veniez de mettre la main sur l'arme ultime ... sur le Jinchuuriki de Kyuubi. Et vous vouliez rester libres de vos mouvements avec moi en me transformant en bête de foire. Qui aurait pu contester le droit d'utiliser comme arme, même un enfant innocent, si ce dernier était connu pour n'être qu'un démon ? Alors vous avez trahi le Yondaime, trahi sa confiance, traîner son enfant dans la boue, terni le nom de ma mère, morte en me mettant au monde parce qu'elle a été soufflée elle aussi par la puissance du sceau. Et vous osez encore vous tenir devant moi, devant nous tous, devant les visages des quatre Hokage qui ont tout donné pour ce village, en vous targuant d'agir pour son bien ? On m'a traité de monstre pendant des années, mais si être un monstre signifie ne pas être un humain comme vous ... alors j'en suis extrêmement fier.

Le silence se fait. Les conseillers se regardent les uns les autres et ne savent plus où se mettre. Tout le monde est figé et puis ...

- Putain ça c'est bien dit Naruto ! Crie soudainement Sakura.

- T'es trop un boss mon pote ! S'extasie Kiba.

- Plus que jamais digne du Yondaime, dit Kakashi alors qu'à ses côtés, Yamato et Iruka hochent vivement de la tête pour approuver en souriant (une petit larme s'annonce même dans les yeux d'Iruka).

- Ça c'est ce que j'appelle avoir la fougue de la jeunesse ! S'exclame Gaï avec le pouce fièrement levé.

- Et bien voyez-vous ça ? Le sale gamin d'il y a quelques années a sacrément grandi ! Dit Kotetsu alors que son acolyte Izumo siffle à côté de lui.

Et tous, tous me lancent des exclamations comme ça. Car pendant près d'une heure, j'ai tenu tête au conseil, leur montrant leurs erreurs, montrant mes capacités de leader et de meneur d'hommes sans faillir une seule seconde. Jamais ils ne m'auraient cru capable de garder mon sang froid aussi longtemps. Et il est vrai que je ne l'aurais pas fait il y a quelques années encore. Mais aujourd'hui, je me suis révélé tel que je suis. Le conseil a perdu tout crédit, Danzô est mort et nous pouvons enfin avancer l'esprit serein, libérés des chaînes honteuses du passé de Konoha pour le défendre mieux que jamais face à cette nouvelle menace qui grandit à l'ouest.

- Bien ! Pas besoin d'en dire plus, dit l'Hokage en ne dissimulant rien de son sourire satisfait. Les choses sont simples à présent : Danzô a trahi le village en s'alliant à un survivant Uchiha, à présent membre de l'Akatsuki, pour détruire le système en place à Konoha. Maintenant que nous en sommes débarrassés, passons. J'interdis présentement aux membres du conseil d'émettre un quelconque avis sur la bataille qui se profile et nous aurons une sérieuse discussion à propos de tout ça après la guerre. Sasuke est lavé de tout soupçon et pourra prendre part à la bataille. Quant à Naruto ... tu seras l'unique leader de la cellule de crise. Je compte sur toi pour nous mener à la victoire ... futur Rokudaime.

- Je vous ai dit que je ne voulais pas de ce poste. J'accepte de prendre les choses en mains pour cette fois mais sachez bien que ce sera la seule et unique fois.

- Mais oui c'est ça, me répond l'Hokage en balayant l'air d'un mouvement de main.

Derrière nous j'entends encore les exclamations des autres ninjas qui me poussent à accepter son offre. Mais moi je ne le désire plus depuis longtemps. Je lève les yeux vers les visages de pierre sur la falaise, et m'arrête sur les traits de mon père. Un voile sombre tombe sur mon regard alors que je caresse la tête de mes enfants, cramponnés à mon pantalon. Je viens de gagner une manche, mais c'était loin d'être la plus difficile. Nous avons perdu beaucoup de temps aujourd'hui, même si c'était nécessaire. Alors il va falloir mettre les bouchées doubles ... tout le monde va avoir un rôle à jouer pour que Konoha ne fléchisse pas devant la déferlante qui sonnera le glas du plus grand bouleversement de notre Histoire.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Je sais, j'y ai été un peu fort avec les gamins... mais que pensez-vous de tous ces renversements ? Vraiment renversant ou totalement chiant ? Logique ou tiré par les cheveux ? Faut que j'me fasse enfermer ou j'peux encore passer pour quelqu'un de normal avec un cerveau pas trop tordu ?

J'attends de vos nouvelles ! Sinon, j'ai oublié de souhaiter une bonne rentrée à tous nos écoliers, collégiens, lycéens, étudiants, salariés, etc, qui reprenent (ou ont repris) le chemin du taf.

On se retrouve Dimanche 13 Septembre pour le chapitre 50 "Comme une partie de Shôgi"


	50. Comme une partie de shôgi

**Auteur**** :** Lonely Seira

**Titre :** Le temps d'une vie

**Genre :** Romance/Yaoi/UA/OOC

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Naru/Sasu (Autres couples secondaires)

**Disclaimer : **Naruto et ses petits camarades du manga portant le même nom sont la propriété entière et exclusive du divin _Masashi Kishimoto._

_

* * *

_

**Avant-propos : **Encore une fois (et je crois que je ne le dirai jamais assez), un immense merci à tous les lecteurs qui sont fidèles devant leur PC chaque dimanche et un plus grand merci pour ceux qui récompensent mon travail par leurs reviews.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 50 : Comme une partie de Shôgi ...**

Je détache enfin mes yeux des visages de pierre pour revenir un peu à la réalité. Tandis que l'Hokage discute vivement avec le conseil (_Enfin disons plutôt qu'elle les engueule et qu'eux ne peuvent que s'écraser et écouter_), les autres ninjas commentent avec ardeur ce qui vient de se produire ... on dirait qu'ils viennent d'assister à un spectacle. Je vois certains de mes amis faire un pas vers moi avec un grand sourire, mais je me détourne d'eux pour emmener les enfants un peu à l'écart. Les plaçant devant moi, je m'accroupis pour mettre mon visage un peu plus à leur niveau.

- Bon, vous allez bien m'écouter tous les deux, dis-je avec douceur.

- J'ai fait une bêtise Papa ? Me demande subitement ma blondinette en esquissant quelques coups d'œil inquiets vers Kyosuke dont l'expression figée n'a pas changé d'un iota depuis un moment.

- Non. Bien sûr que non mon cœur, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait en de telles circonstances. Ça se serait su un jour ou l'autre de toute façon. Il est inutile de s'attarder trop là-dessus, ça se réglera en temps voulu.

Elle acquiesce d'un signe de tête puis m'esquisse un discret sourire. Je reprends le fil de mes pensées :

- Alors, je voulais vous dire de retourner auprès de mon clone dans le bureau. Étant donné qu'il est moi, même si nous n'avons pas communiqué tous les deux, j'imagine que vous l'avez convaincu de vous laisser voir de quoi il retournait ici pendant qu'il vous attendait en bas ?

- Oui, et j'ai trouvé que tu t'étais laissé persuader un peu trop facilement, me dit mon rayon de soleil d'un air suspicieux.

- Parce que je vous connais comme si je vous avais fait. Je savais que ça ne servirait à rien d'essayer de vous retenir. Vous êtes têtus comme des mules.

- On se demande bien de qui on peut tenir ça ...

- Bref ! Revenons à nos moutons, dis-je en toussotant légèrement. Vous allez le rejoindre et travailler sur quelque chose d'un peu particulier que j'ai mis au point. Mais il faut encore finaliser certaines choses et je ne vais pas avoir le temps de m'en charger. Vous allez devoir mettre en application les derniers enseignements de Maman avec ça.

N'ajoutant rien de plus, je me contente de sortir un rouleau de parchemin contenant tout mon travail de la pochette de ma cuisse avant de le tendre à Seiran. Elle le saisit, fronçant les sourcils en voyant le sceau qui le ferme. Un hochement de tête m'indique qu'elle comprend à peu près l'ampleur de sa tâche. Sans qu'un mot ne soit prononcé, elle finit pas s'éclipser avec son frère. Je soupire de lassitude et vois l'Hokage s'avançant vers moi, talonnée par Sakura.

- Naruto, m'interpelle-t-elle. Il va être temps de s'y mettre, on a bien assez tardé comme ça.

- Tu as renvoyé les enfants ? Me demande alors Sakura.

- Oui, pour le moment. Ils ont quelque chose à faire eux aussi, réponds-je d'un air évasif.

Ni l'une ni l'autre ne se sent l'envie de m'interroger davantage. Nous redescendons donc du toit en vitesse alors que la pression ne s'est toujours pas dissipée. Suivant l'Hokage comme son ombre, nous retournons en direction de son bureau, pour nous arrêter dans une pièce juste à côté qui servira de quartier général à notre cellule de crise. Je pénètre dans la pièce, accompagné de Sakura et Shikamaru. Sasuke devait également faire partie de l'équipe, mais les choses ont tourné légèrement plus mal que ce que j'avais espéré (_Et c'est encore un euphémisme_). Nous avons laissé derrière nous l'ensemble des ninjas, encore en ébullition de ces confrontations théâtrales. Ils n'attendent plus qu'un ordre pour se mettre en mouvement à présent. Les membres du conseil sont devenus muets comme des carpes et se sont contentés de rejoindre leur salle de réunion pour tenter de retrouver les fragments brisés de leur dignité que j'ai faite voler en éclats (_Non sans un certain plaisir je dois bien l'avouer !_). Enfin, les Anbu de la défunte Racine ont été mis en isolement par Ibiki afin d'être soumis à des interrogatoires sur d'éventuels autres complots ou manipulations de Danzou.

Au QG, tout le matériel nous est fourni pour optimiser au mieux la mise en place de notre plan. Carte de Konoha, détail des effectifs, ressources du village, capacités des Chuunin, Juunin, Anbu et même Genin ... rien n'est laissé au hasard. Ajoutons à tout cela mes informations sur l'Akatsuki, et nous devrions être en mesure de nous préparer comme il faut. Shikamaru commence déjà à faire tourner sa matière grise avec les infos qu'il a en main et Sakura quant à elle, s'applique à faire l'inventaire des moyens médicaux à notre disposition : médic-nin, stock de médicaments, disponibilité de l'hôpital. De mon côté ... je tourne en rond, les sourcils froncés et l'air soucieux. Enfin, je suppose que j'ai l'air soucieux puisque je suis soucieux, alors ça paraîtrait logique ... peu importe !

« Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe demi-portion ? Ça s'est bien passé non ?

- Mmh ... on peut dire ça.

- Alors c'est quoi le malaise ?

- Tu veux dire ... si on met à part le fait que tout le monde connaisse le détail de mon ascendance et qu'ils aient subséquemment remis leur vie entre mes mains alors que je n'étais encore que l'enfant-démon pour beaucoup il y a deux heures à peine ? Ou alors tu parles du regain de haine envers Sasuke et de sa façon de renier publiquement son fils ? Ou peut-être de la manière dont les autres ninjas ont regardé mes petits, comme s'ils étaient anormaux, après qu'ils ont fait étalage de leurs talents ? Ou ...

- C'est bon arrête les frais j'ai compris. Trop d'un coup ... mais tu as pris le risque en sachant très bien ce que ça allait potentiellement engendrer, non ?

- J'ai supputé les pires scénarios et aucun ne s'est produit ... mais ça n'implique pas que tout soit allé pour le mieux non plus. Le conseil a été cloué, Danzou n'est plus qu'un lointain souvenir et on peut espérer que Konoha soit enfin purgé de ses conspirateurs ... mais on n'est quand même pas passé loin de la cata intégrale. Les gens abhorrent Sasuke plus que jamais maintenant. La défiance qui s'est instaurée va être un réel problème puisqu'on va avoir besoin de lui pour cette bataille. Comment espérer faire combattre côte à côte des gens qui ne se font pas confiance ? C'est impossible ... sans compter que je suis moi-même en colère contre lui. Je n'arrive toujours pas à cerner le pourquoi d'un déni si violent.

- Il s'est senti menacé quand tout a été dévoilé en public c'est tout.

- Alors il était certain que ça ne pouvait que mal se passer. Pour se libérer de l'emprise du conseil et pour mettre les manigances de Danzou à la lumière, nous avions besoin de ce public ... mais tout emmêler avec les enfants était une erreur et je savais que ça allait arriver. Seulement ...

- Seulement dans cette optique tu avais aussi espéré que Sasuke s'ouvre un peu au lieu de se refermer encore plus hermétiquement que d'habitude.

- Mmh ... mais le connaissant, il était peu probable qu'il réagisse selon mes désirs. J'ai vraiment fait preuve d'un optimisme consternant.

- Sérieusement, arrête de ruminer là-dessus. On a un peu autre chose à faire pour le moment tu ne penses pas ?

- Oui tu as raison ... et il nous reste moins de quarante-cinq heures pour tout mettre en place. »

Arrêtant brusquement de tourner en rond, je rejoins la grande table, autour de laquelle travaillent Sakura et Shikamaru, pour finaliser ma tactique. Surpris par ce revirement brutal, les deux autres me jettent un regard interrogateur alors que, ne prêtant pas attention à leur attitude, je me concentre sur la carte du village pour visualiser la bataille à venir. Mes doigts courent sur le plan alors que je réfléchis à toute vitesse, adjoignant des marmonnements qui m'aident à me focaliser ainsi que le pianotement des doigts de ma main gauche pour compter les distances et effectifs. Quelle que soit la façon dont je retourne le problème, la conclusion reste inchangée : ça va se jouer à quitte ou double.

- Euh ... Naruto ? M'interpelle Sakura.

- Il faut faire évacuer le village, lâche-je de but en blanc sans décoller les yeux de la carte.

- Ça on l'avait déjà envisagé, me répond Shikamaru. Les tunnels dans la falaise pourront être prêts assez vite si ...

- Non, il faut les déplacer plus loin ... et faire partir la plupart des ninjas avec eux, le contre-je immédiatement.

- De quoi ? Réduire notre effectif ? Mais enfin c'est du délire ! S'exclame Sakura.

- Qu'est-ce qui te trotte dans la tête Naruto ? Me demande alors Shika. Pour que tu proposes ça sans hésitation c'est que tu te bases d'emblée sur une organisation avec peu de troupes.

- Exactement. Je connais chacun des membres de l'Aka, leurs points forts ainsi que leurs points faibles ... et pour me battre je préfère avoir à mes côtés des Shinobi et Kunoichi que je connais particulièrement bien. Le souci majoritaire c'est que la bataille va forcément se dérouler dans l'enceinte du village et garder les habitants à proximité ne nous rendra pas assez libres de nos mouvements.

- On ne va pas se battre en plein cœur de Konoha quand même ? S'étonne Sakura. Puisqu'on sait qu'ils viennent, autant aller à leur rencontre une fois prêts et déclenchons l'affrontement loin de nos murs.

- Non, car il faut que ça se déroule entre nos murs justement. C'est pourquoi il faut éloigner les villageois et faire en sorte qu'ils soient bien maintenus sous la protection de ninjas. En dehors de Konoha, ils seront vulnérables, et le mouvement de l'Akatsuki va éveiller l'intérêt de beaucoup et en particulier de nos ennemis. Ils pourraient en profiter pour nous attaquer par derrière pendant qu'on focalise notre concentration sur le front. Il faut à tout prix éviter d'être coincés en tenaille.

- Tout ton plan repose sur le fait de mener nos combats dans le village ? Me demande Shikamaru.

- Tout à fait, et ça va même être un facteur déterminant pour notre victoire. Les infrastructures vont être réduites en poussière, mais reconstruire le village sera plus facile que de rendre la vie aux morts ...

- Tu sous-entends que si on se bat hors du village il va y avoir plus de morts que si on se bat à l'intérieur ?

- Sans l'ombre d'un doute et ce, pour deux raisons. Evidemment vous n'avez pas dû vous rendre compte du pourquoi de cette affirmation.

- J'avoue n'avoir qu'une seule hypothèse à formuler pour l'expliquer, me répond Shikamaru en fronçant les sourcils.

- La formation ? Lui demande-je pour m'assurer que nous sommes bien sur la même longueur d'onde.

Il acquiesce d'un signe de tête tandis que Sakura nous interroge du regard.

- En fait, nous ne pourrons pas intervenir trop tôt parce qu'il serait tout à fait imprudent et inutile de les attaquer lorsqu'ils seront encore tous ensemble, commence-je à lui expliquer. En groupe ils sont d'une puissance dévastatrice et l'énergie de la Wazawai risque en plus de nous perturber. Il faut donc attendre qu'ils rompent leur formation, et ils ne le feront qu'à l'approche de Konoha.

- Et quelle est la deuxième raison ? M'interroge Shikamaru.

- La deuxième est plus subtile et bien moins évidente à cerner : c'est à cause de la topographie de la région, lui dis-je alors.

- Qu'est-ce que ça vient faire là-dedans ? S'étonne à nouveau Sakura.

- Si vous croyez que le Shodaime a choisi d'installer le village ici et pas ailleurs juste à cause de la vue qui le bottait pas mal, vous vous trompez. Les autres villages cachés n'ont pas non plus été implantés là où ils sont par pur hasard. Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé pourquoi la proportion de personnes potentiellement capables de malaxer du chakra et donc de devenir ninjas n'était forte que dans des endroits très précis de chaque pays ?

- C'est parce qu'ils se sont regroupés, comme nous à Konoha pour augmenter la puissance des villages de ninjas, me répond Shikamaru en haussant les épaules.

- Vrai et Faux. C'est le lieu où nous nous trouvons qui nous confère cette puissance. La Terre aussi possède son flux de chakra, bien que celui-ci soit assez différent du nôtre. Quoi qu'il en soit, il y a des zones bien définies où les remontées de ce chakra sont plus puissantes et peuvent donc affecter les gens qui s'y trouvent. C'est un processus d'évolution assez lent, mais c'est comme ça que la plupart des familles possédant des aptitudes spéciales se développent. Ça commence par quelques membres, puis au fur et à mesure que la famille s'agrandit, viennent plus de membres qui possèdent le patrimoine génétique de leurs ancêtres auquel s'adjoint le flux terrestre caractéristique de leur région de naissance pour affiner de plus en plus leur puissance et leur spécialisation. C'est la Terre elle-même qui modifie le génome d'une famille au cours de son développement. Elle a fait que les Aburame sont devenus manieurs d'insectes, que les Inuzuka sont devenus maîtres chiens, que les Akimichi peuvent modifier ainsi leur morphologie par gigantisme, que les Hyuuga ont eu le Byakugan ... et ça continue comme ça.

- Bon c'est bien beau tout ça, mais en quoi ça nous intéresse là ? S'impatiente Sakura.

- Ça nous intéresse parce que même sans nous en rendre compte, nous faisons appel à ce flux terrestre qui s'échappe sous nos pieds pour augmenter notre puissance. Ce qui signifie que nous pouvons en faire usage contre Pain et ses Bijuu. Qui mieux que des personnes imprégnées de ce flux depuis des décennies pourraient l'utiliser pour en anéantir d'autres qui n'ont aucune affinité pour ce même flux ? Nos ennemis sont d'une puissance inimaginable et nous aurons déjà maille à partir avec eux dans des proportions démentielles. Tout coup de pouce est bon à prendre alors autant choisir notre lieu de bataille avec attention. Nous pourrions tout aussi bien nous battre ailleurs, mais nous ne trouverons nulle part d'autre un terrain qui nous mette plus à notre avantage que celui-ci. La différence n'est certes pas très importante, mais elle pourrait être suffisante pour déterminer l'issue de cette guerre.

- ... La vache, mais où t'as pu apprendre des trucs comme ça ? Me demande Shikamaru visiblement interloqué.

- Ainsi que je l'ai dit à feu ce cher Danzou, pendant mon voyage je n'ai pas fait que cueillir des fleurs. Et comme me l'avait un jour suggéré une amie très chère, ajoute-je en m'inclinant légèrement devant Sakura. C'est pas le tout d'avoir de la force physique, il faut aussi une tête pour savoir comment l'utiliser.

- Mmh ... et donc ton plan à partir de là c'est quoi ?

- Des équipes de quatre qui se chargeront chacune d'un membre de l'Akatsuki. J'avais pris en compte une éventuelle intervention de troupes de fantassins constituées de renégats du Pays de la pluie, mais j'ai écarté cette option parce que ça ne collait pas avec la psychologie de Pain. Il se prend pour un Dieu, et il n'a plus qu'un pas à faire pour s'emparer de la tête du continent alors ce n'est pas à un moment si critique qu'il va prendre le risque de déléguer une partie du boulot à des sous-fifres incompétents qui pourraient plus lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues qu'autre chose. Il va vouloir frapper vite et fort.

- Tu as déjà une idée des équipes je suppose ? Poursuit Sakura.

Je souris d'un air malicieux tandis que dans le même temps, je sens approcher un nouveau chakra plus que familier (_Je sens que je vais me faire engueuler ..._).

- NARUTOOOOOOO !!!!!!

Le hurlement d'une voix féminine venue du couloir nous fait tous tourner la tête vers la porte. (_Ça n'a pas loupé !_). Le battant s'ouvre alors à la volée, révélant une belle Kunoichi brune aux yeux couleur andésine qui lancent des éclairs. Derrière elle se tient l'Hokage, dont l'expression oscille entre inquiétude et amusement (_Intéressant mélange !)._

_- _Bonjour Kurenai, dis-je le plus naturellement du monde. Je ne pensais pas vous revoir avant un moment.

- Dis plutôt que tu espérais m'éloigner du village pendant cette bataille ! Godaime-sama m'a dit que c'était toi qui avais suggéré de me maintenir à l'écart !

- Et je suis bien triste que vous n'ayez pas écouté.

- Tsss. Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ? D'après les rumeurs que j'ai entendues tout au long de mon chemin dans le village puis le bâtiment, tu as clamé haut et fort devant le conseil que tu ne supporterais jamais de voir tes amis se battre à ta place. Et je ressens quoi en ce moment à ton avis ? Tu croyais qu'en apprenant le danger qui pesait sur Konoha je n'allais pas revenir aussi sec pour botter les fesses de ces salauds de l'Aka ?

Je sens la rage monter en elle alors qu'elle me débite tout cela à une vitesse impressionnante. J'ai à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'elle recommence à parler :

- Naruto, peu importe comment tu comptes me faire participer mais je veux être sur la ligne de front.

- Kurenai, vous n'êtes pas raisonnable, la contre Shikamaru.

- Ne me dis pas ce qui est raisonnable ou pas en de telles circonstances Shikamaru. J'ai autant le droit que toi d'avoir ma revanche, lui répond-t-elle en vissant ses andésines déterminées dans le regard endormi de son vis-à-vis.

- Vous êtes revenue avec votre fils ? Demande-je pour couper court à l'affrontement silencieux qui se déroule devant moi.

- Oui bien sûr. Kasuya est resté chez mes parents. Ils prendront soin de lui le temps que tout ça se tasse, me répond-t-elle en soupirant.

- Bien, pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Il sera juste évacué avec tout le monde.

- Vous avez donc prévu une évacuation. Quand faudra-t-il l'amorcer à ton avis ? Me demande l'Hokage.

- Il faut informer les villageois dès maintenant pour qu'ils empactent tout ce qu'ils voudront absolument préserver. Il devront se mettre en route ce soir. Il faudrait tout de suite envoyer une équipe de ninjas en éclaireur pour repérer un terrain propice à servir de camp de réfugiés, puis envoyer le plus gros des troupes à leur suite pour sécuriser la zone tout le temps que durera l'affrontement.

- Tu veux vraiment employer un effectif nombreux pour réaliser cette tâche ? S'étonne l'Hokage.

- Oui, car je ne compte pas les faire participer à cette bataille.

- Comment ça ?

- Tsunade, je vous ai dit que j'avais passé trois ans à finaliser un plan pour cette occasion. Tout ce que je vous demande c'est de me faire confiance et de faire passer la pilule auprès des ninjas qui vont sûrement mal le prendre. Mais le meilleur moyen qu'ils aient pour aider le village à ce moment précis, c'est de prendre soin des habitants et de me laisser gérer la chose. Je sais que beaucoup ont encore un peu de mal à assimiler ce qu'ils ont appris sur moi, mais il faudra qu'ils me fassent confiance pour que tout se déroule convenablement.

- Et qui comptes-tu garder alors ? M'interroge Sakura.

- En plus de moi, j'ai fait une liste de dix-sept personnes.

- Seulement dix-sept ? Enfin Naruto, tu n'es pas sérieux ? S'emporte l'Hokage.

- Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux au contraire. Dix-sept personnes et c'est tout. Pas d'Anbu, aucune famille noble de Konoha, aucun Genin, même vous je ne vous ferai pas intervenir.

- Pas question ! N'essaie pas de me mettre à l'écart moi aussi ! Je suis l'Hokage je te rappelle. Mon devoir est de ...

- ... prendre soin de vos concitoyens, finis-je pour elle en lui coupant abruptement la parole. Vous devez rester auprès du peuple et de vos ninjas pour les diriger et les canaliser le temps que ça se termine. Il faudra les préserver au maximum dans l'optique d'un échec de notre part ... même si je n'envisage pas cette finalité. Si vous tenez vraiment à être prévue dans le plan quoi qu'il advienne, vous aurez toujours la possibilité de tenir les troupes prêtes à l'action à proximité du village. Mais vous ne devrez pas intervenir si je ne vous le demande pas.

- C'est totalement délirant, lâche l'Hokage en se détournant, une main crispée sur le front.

- Attendez que je vous explique jusqu'au bout, on verra si vous trouvez encore ça délirant après.

Elle me fixe une minute, vissant intensément ses ambres dans mes azur pour essayer de déceler je ne sais quoi dans mon regard. Elle finit par me faire un signe de tête, m'invitant à commencer mon explication.

- Ok, voilà comment je vois ça, dis-je en me penchant sur le plan du village. Pain va forcément venir de l'ouest avec ses charmantes petites bêtes de compagnie. Lui j'en fais mon affaire, on passe.

- Attends une seconde, tu comptes t'en charger seul ? S'inquiète l'Hokage. Mais il a eu Jiraiya je te rappelle. Et il ne sera pas vraiment tout seul face à toi ...

- Oui je sais. Il a six corps et l'option Rinnengan de série en prime. Je me suis renseigné sur l'animal quand même, réponds-je en esquissant un sourire assuré. Reprenons. Parmi les membres de l'Akatsuki, l'autre que je raye de la liste c'est le roi du bal masqué. Tobi est pour Sasuke.

- Tu lui fais confiance pour se charger de ça ? Me demande Shikamaru avec scepticisme.

- C'est son combat. Personne ne s'en mêlera, réponds-je d'un ton cassant pour couper court à toute tentative de contestation. Ensuite, on passe aux dents de la mer. Kisame, Nukenin du Pays de l'eau. Livraison direct après pêche au gros depuis le village caché de la brume d'où était également originaire ce cher Zabuza ... un cousin à lui peut-être ? Bref. Expert en Suiton, ce qui n'est pas surprenant, et manipulateur d'une épée à écailles dévoreuse de chakra joliment prénommée Samehada ... pas sûr qu'elle devienne une grande copine de ma Miroku. Pour celui-là, des utilisateurs de Dôton seront parfaits, controns l'eau par son élément antagoniste. Kakashi mènera la danse et Yamato sera en soutien. Lee a déjà combattu le poiscaille et il est excellent dans l'analyse des mouvements adverses, je l'envoie à la poissonnerie aussi. Pour compléter le tout, j'adjoins une médic-nin. Shizune sera parfaite. Je pense qu'elle aura de bonnes affinités avec les autres membres de l'équipe même si elle va rarement sur le terrain.

- Je la préviendrai quand on aura fini la réunion, me dit Tsunade.

- Parfait. Direction le jardin des plantes avec le ficus. Zetsu ... honnêtement je ne sais pas d'où peut débarquer un gars pareil mais on s'en fout. Double personnalité ... et quand je dis double, c'est qu'ils sont vraiment deux, pas qu'il est schizo. Pour alourdir un peu le bilan psychologique du patient, il est anthropophage ... c'est déjà pas réjouissant de se dire qu'on peut claquer en le combattant, mais c'est encore pire quand on s'imagine servi avec assaisonnement pour son goûter. Il est aussi capable de se fondre dans toutes les substances naturelles et de se servir du flux de la Terre pour se déplacer. Il maîtrise une forme dérivée du Môkuton mais rien à voir avec la capacité du Shodaime.

- C'est normal, personne ne peut plus utiliser le Môkuton depuis la mort de Shodai-sama. À part Yamato, mais lui c'est un cas particulier, ajoute Kurenai.

- Naruto est capable de l'utiliser, la contre Sakura en ne détachant pas ses yeux de moi.

- Mais c'est impossible, réfute Kurenai.

- Il en a fait usage pendant l'examen Chuunin, même si ça a été si rapide que peu l'ont vu, continue Sakura.

- Si on se focalisait sur notre problème ? On discutera de mes affinités un autre jour si vous voulez bien, dis-je pour empêcher quiconque de m'assaillir de questions. Donc je disais, Zetsu sera difficile à suivre à cause de son aptitude à se fondre dans le décor. Le Byakugan est incontournable dans ce cas. Et comme il vaut mieux être prudent, je mets Neji et Hinata sur le coup. Kiba se servira de son odorat pour le suivre aussi et je place également Konohamaru comme force de frappe.

- En équipe avec Konohamaru ? Mais ils n'ont jamais travaillé ensemble, dit Shikamaru.

- En double ils seront parfaits pour suivre les disparitions et apparitions successives. Ils attaqueront par vagues pour l'acculer et le prendre à revers. Neji et Konohamaru d'un côté, Hinata et Kiba de l'autre. Ce sera parfait.

- Si tu l'dis ...

- Ensuite, notre expert en pétards. Deidara, Nukenin du Pays de la terre. Manipulateur d'argiles explosives. Il malaxe les réserves d'argiles qu'il a dans des sacoches pour les mélanger avec son chakra grâce à des bouches qu'il a dans les paumes des mains ... avoir plusieurs bouches ça doit être pratique pour s'enfiler encore plus de Ramen ... Passons ! Je colle Shino sur ce gugus. Avec ses insectes, et s'il agit assez rapidement, il pourra désamorcer les bombes en les vidant de leur chakra avant qu'elles n'explosent. Deidara est mauvais au corps à corps alors je te mets aussi dessus Shikamaru, dis-je en levant les yeux vers le dénommé qui me fait un signe de tête affirmatif. Tu travailleras de concert avec Saï pour le coincer pendant que Shino vous couvrira. Ino sera votre médic-nin. Elle pourra potentiellement vous appuyer avec ses techniques de possession.

- Je me chargerai de les prévenir pour organiser la formation, m'informe Shika.

- J'te laisse gérer ça comme tu veux. On en arrive finalement à Konan, le bras droit de Pain. Kunoichi d'origine inconnue, experte en origami. Ses pouvoirs sont assez terrifiants pour ce que j'en sais, et le papier est une arme bien plus efficace qu'il n'y paraît. Kurenai, Sakura, elle sera pour vous (les deux acquiescent d'un hochement de tête rigide). Kurenai, vous tenterez des diversions par Genjutsu et en ferez aussi usage pour dissimuler les autres membres de l'équipe quand vous lancerez des attaques. Si vous vous faites choper par ses origamis vous êtes morts. Konan peut même s'en faire des clones, mais en proportion limitée car la quantité d'origamis qu'elle peut produire dépend de la taille des feuilles et de leur nombre. Sakura, j'ai cru comprendre que tu avais développé une affinité plus forte pour le Kâton et le Dôton ?

- Oui c'est ça.

- Le Dôton ne te servira pas beaucoup, mais le Kâton sera parfait pour réduire les origamis en poussière. Je mets aussi Tenten dans votre équipe. Sa précision avec des armes projectiles est toute désignée pour détruire les feuilles. Chôji sera votre force d'attaque la plus massive. Son jutsu Baika lui permettra de résister aux feuilles même dans l'optique où il se ferait coincer et il pourra aussi frapper pour éclater Konan. Son seul point faible sera la vitesse dont il manque cruellement. Vous le soutiendrez pour qu'il finisse l'adversaire. Chacun devra se coordonner avec les membres de sa formation. Les équipes ne sont pas habituelles mais vous avez tous une bonne capacité d'adaptation.

« Le problème majeur sera de savoir d'où vont débarquer tous ces joyeux drilles. Comme je l'ai expliqué un peu plus tôt, l'éventualité la plus probable est qu'ils arrivent tous en masse et se dispersent à proximité du village pour essayer de me trouver. Si je me montre dès le départ, Pain voudra probablement me coincer lui-même et laissera donc quartier libre aux autres. Il ne faut pas se leurrer, s'ils ont choisi de faire partie de l'Akatsuki c'est uniquement par appât du gain et du sang. Ils aiment se battre et ils aiment tuer. Si vous les provoquez, ils s'acharneront sur vous jusqu'à vous avoir annihilés. Le bon point c'est que vous n'aurez pas de mal à capter l'attention de votre cible attitrée. Le mauvais point, c'est qu'une fois cette attention sur vous ils ne vous lâcheront plus. Élimination des cibles une par une. Ne vous occupez que de votre boulot sans vous inquiéter des autres. Une fois votre tâche accomplie, là seulement vous pourrez éventuellement partir en renfort avec les autres. Si tout se passe comme prévu, on déjeunera sur leurs cadavres.

Je scrute alors le visage de chacun de mes interlocuteurs pour chercher une quelconque contradiction. Ils semblent tous assez plongés dans leurs pensées, analysant probablement encore le plan que je leur propose. C'est finalement Mamie Tsunade qui brise le silence :

- Et bien ... ça me paraît plus que correct, commente alors l'Hokage.

- Ravi que vous approuviez.

- J'émets tout de même une réclamation si tu le permets.

- Je suis tout ouïe.

- N'éloigne pas tous les ninjas de Konoha ... eux aussi ont le droit de se battre pour le village.

- Euh ... ça j'veux bien, sauf que si mon plan se déroule comme je le veux, ils n'auront rien à faire à part nous soutenir de loin.

- Si ça pouvait être de pas trop loin ils se sentiraient sûrement moins inutiles.

- Et bien en fait, le ''pas trop loin'' va dépendre de plein de choses.

- Comme quoi ?

- Comme...

- Papa !

(_Oups, petite interruption imprévue ... car bien trop précoce. Étrange qu'ils aient déjà fini ce que je leur ai demandé_). Après avoir poussé la porte, je vois ma poussinette foncer vers moi, son frère juste derrière elle. Ils ont tous les deux les bras chargés de rouleaux de parchemins et de divers papiers ... on dirait qu'ils n'ont pas chômé ! Je déleste les petits de leur chargement avant de faire monter Kyosuke sur un tabouret et de prendre Seiran dans mes bras.

- Vous avez déjà fini ? Lui demande-je.

- Oui, parce que tu avais déjà énormément dégrossi le problème. On a eu du mal à faire coller tout ce que tu nous as donné comme paramètres, mais ça devrait fonctionner.

- Naruto, est-ce que c'est ta fille ? Me demande subitement Kurenai en me souriant.

- Exact. Les enfants, je vous présente Sarutobi Kurenai. Elle est la belle-fille du Sandaime et est aussi Juunin de Konoha et Sensei à ses heures perdues. Kurenai, ma fille Seiran et son demi-frère Kyosuke.

- Bonjour, dit le jeune femme en prenant la petite main que Seiran lui tend. Tu as des yeux aussi magnifiques que ton Papa. Mais les tiens sont encore plus nuancés ... comme des lapis-lazuli. Tu vas en faire tourner des tête quand tu seras grande !

- J'espère pas ... les garçons sont un peu trop bêtes, répond alors Seiran.

- Non, ils mettent juste plus de temps à gagner en maturité, lui dit Kurenai en me jetant un coup d'œil assorti d'un sourire malicieux.

- Oui, bien pour ce qui est de ça, je pense qu'on va attendre une bonne dizaine d'années avant d'en discuter ... peut-être même trente ! Dis-je en me retournant vers la table de travail. Bon, montrez-moi un peu ce que vous avez fait tous les deux, dis-je ensuite aux deux bouts de chou en reposant Seiran sur un deuxième tabouret à côté de son frère.

- C'est sur celui-là, me dit Seiran en attrapant un grand rouleau un peu froissé et en le déployant sur la table.

- Putain mais qu'est-ce que c'est qu'ce truc ! S'exclame immédiatement Shikamaru en découvrant le contenu du rouleau.

- Ça ? C'est ce qui va m'assurer la victoire contre Pain et ses huit joujous, réponds-je en analysant minutieusement chaque détail du sceau immense que m'ont dessiné mes deux gamins.

- À quoi est-ce que cette chose va bien pouvoir te servir ? Demande Sakura en tentant à son tour d'analyser la forme du sceau.

- On va voir ça tout de suite. Seiran, un petit compte-rendu ?

Ma petite blonde acquiesce avant de se mettre debout sur le tabouret pour me montrer la construction du dessin :

- Alors on a commencé avec ce que tu nous avais donné. Les paramètres à prendre en compte, tes calculs sur la région, l'étude des énergies, les balances et les variations d'équilibre et le scellé que Maman avait évoqué une fois pour bloquer les flux liants. Je me suis souvenue que tu avais émis l'idée de l'adapter pour combattre Pain et faire d'une pierre deux coups en anéantissant les Bijuu dans le même temps. Les flux liants devaient servir à bloquer le pouvoir du Rinnengan pour l'empêcher de commander ses différents corps au cours de la bataille. Pour bloquer aussi l'énergie des Bijuu il fallait faire en sorte que les sceaux ne se court-circuitent pas. C'est là que c'est devenu compliqué, parce que d'après tes recherches, les énergies mises en jeu sont bien trop différentes. Bien que maléfique, le chakra de Pain reste à dominante yang tandis que celui des Bijuu est à dominante yin. Alors on a commencé par un sceau de huit pour faire corréler les portes intérieures de huit barrières de Pain au nombre de Bijuu enfermé dans la Wazawai.

« Pour pouvoir utiliser la force de la Terre on a ajouté un sceau de cinq mêlant les sens aux éléments. Ça faisait donc un pentagone double sur un octogone double aussi. On atteignait du trois dimensions avec une confrontation paire-impaire. Niveau complexité c'était pas gagné. Alors pour tout stabiliséer, on s'est servis de la configuration stellaire. La lune est dans son trois-quart, donc pour le pair-impair ça marchait bien, mais quand on est allés plus loin on s'est heurté à un os. D'abord, Vénus est en verseau ce qui renforce l'élémental de l'eau, mais Mars est en poisson et là, ça affaiblit trop le feu. Du coup, on s'est retrouvés avec un déséquilibre des éléments qu'il a fallu compenser. Là, c'est Kyo qui a eu l'idée de faire intervenir un sceau des quatre saisons. Les décades d'automne sont alignées à l'équinoxe de printemps cette année. Au final ça a permis de renforcer le feu. Les éléments sont équilibrés, les cinq sens aussi. La superposition des pairs-impairs est maintenue par la lune et pour faire en sorte de tout doubler, il devient facile de mêler les quatre saisons aux quatre points cardinaux. L'octogone renferme le pentagone qui emprisonne le cube et au centre du tout, le sceau des flux liants. La formulation va être assez longue et devra s'effectuer rapidement mais sur le papier, ça roule en tout cas.

Énorme blanc dans l'assistance à la fin de l'exposé. On pourrait presque entendre les mouches voler. Et les yeux sont tellement exorbités qu'on se croirait dans un film d'épouvante de seconde zone. Passons sur le blocage généralisé et poursuivons sur quelque chose d'assez préoccupant.

- Et du point de vue du déclenchement ? Demande-je à Seiran. Vous avez fait les estimations ?

- Pas encore, on voulait d'abord voir si le sceau était correct avant d'aller plus loin.

- Il l'est. Vous avez vraiment fait un travail du tonnerre. C'est bon, je vais finir le calcul.

- Tiens, t'auras besoin de ça.

Elle farfouille alors deux minutes pour regrouper les différents rouleaux et feuilles sur lesquels s'étalent quelques mesures et croquis annexes pour vérifier l'imbrication de tout ce bazar. Je commence alors à compter pour voir de quelle taille devra être le sceau pour que les énergies se complètent suffisamment et ne fassent pas tout capoter ... ou tout exploser. Vu la complexité de l'affaire, il va falloir d'emblée mettre en jeu une quantité d'énergie faramineuse. Plus le sceau devra être grand, plus ça me coûtera. Jusqu'à ce que ...

Je stoppe ma main avec lenteur au moment où la solution apparaît à la fin de deux pages de calculs à vous filer la migraine.

- Trois en diamètre ? Ça va aller non ? Me demande Seiran en lisant la dernière ligne de mon calcul.

- C'est un calcul de rayon ma puce, corrige-je en fronçant les sourcils et en lâchant mon crayon avec lassitude. Et ça fait 315 en un minimum de temps.

Me redressant, je me frotte les yeux et pousse un soupir épuisé. Bien sûr, j'avais pris en compte ce cas de figure, mais les perspectives ne sont pas joyeuses pour autant. Sakura, Shikamaru, Kurenai et Tsunade se lancent des regard interrogateurs, se demandant de plus en plus ce qui se passe. Sur la table et voyant mon air soucieux, Seiran reprend la feuille que je viens de laisser, attirant également Kyosuke qui jette un œil par-dessus son épaule. Deux minutes plus tard, sa voix s'élève, un peu tremblante :

- Papa ... l'unité de mesure ... c'est pas des mètres hein ? Me demande-t-elle en se doutant déjà de la réponse.

Je lui souris d'un air aussi rassurant que possible avant de lui répondre :

- Non chérie, mais ça va aller ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle baisse la tête et croise le regard de son frère pendant une seconde. Je pourrais bien dire tout ce que je veux, ces enfants ne sont pas aussi naïfs que je le voudrais. Ce serait tellement plus simple si ça avait été le cas.

- Naruto, qu'est-ce qui se passe enfin ? Ce sceau, c'est quoi au juste ? M'interroge Tsunade après avoir remarqué que quelque chose clochait sérieusement.

- Il va me servir à bloquer les énergies des démons que possède Pain ainsi que sa propre énergie dans la foulée. Si je les empêche de faire usage de leur chakra, ils seront des cibles bien plus faciles. Surtout si je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter du Rinnengan.

- Mais ? Parce que vu ta tête, je me doute qu'il doit y avoir un ''mais'' n'est-ce pas ?

- ... Mais comme on pouvait s'en douter, quelque chose de si pratique n'est pas aussi évident à mettre en place. Ce sceau va pomper une bonne partie de mon énergie pour fonctionner ... et il va être assez gigantesque donc ça va me coûter en proportion. La suite du combat sera un peu difficile dans ces conditions.

- Papa ? M'interpelle Seiran d'une petite voix. Ce ... ce sceau va ...

- Tout va très bien se passer, l'interromps-je en vissant profondément mes yeux dans les siens.

Elle referme la bouche, ravalant au fond de sa gorge ce qu'elle mourait d'envie de me dire. Les larmes commencent à lui monter aux yeux, et pour ne pas le montrer, elle décide de descendre du tabouret et de quitter la pièce avec son frère.

« Les enfants ressortent. Ramène-les à la maison.

-_ Pas de problème ... ça va aller ?_

- C'est bon je gère. Occupe-toi d'eux. »

Finissant cette rapide petite conversation intérieure avec mon clone, je me dirige ensuite vers la table pour réunir toute la paperasse, sous le regard toujours inquisiteur des quatre autres ninjas. Ils savent que je ne leur dis pas tout, mais ils savent également que je ne compte rien leur révéler de plus. Tout ce qu'il nous reste à faire maintenant c'est prévenir les différents acteurs de la bataille et faire évacuer le village dans le calme. Ça nous prendra bien toute l'après-midi et une partie de la soirée. Demain, il faudra s'appliquer à s'entraîner pour que chaque équipe trouve ses marques et puisse se donner à fond lorsque le moment viendra. Il va aussi falloir que je discute avec Sasuke à un moment ou à un autre. Mais honnêtement, pour aujourd'hui ça suffira. Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour je dirais à nouveau une telle chose, mais Dieu que les émotions peuvent être épuisantes. Et avec tout ce que j'ai enchaîné en une matinée, je donnerais tout pour pouvoir bénéficier d'une nuit de sommeil sans rêve, histoire que mon cerveau arrête de tourner pour une fois ... ce refus qui m'est fait est la croix que je dois porter pour payer le prix du pouvoir que j'ai acquis. Pas de repos pour le guerrier hein ?

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **C'est bon j'ai perdu personne ? J'espère que vous avez réussi à suivre toutes ces explications stratégiques. Bon, ça pète pas des barres parce que j'ai rien d'un maître de guerre (et je dirai même que je ne suis pas spécialement douée pour les batailles) mais j'espère que cela vous donne envie pour la suite !

La suite justement, c'est pour le Dimanche 20 Septembre avec le chapitre 51 "Une dernière danse".

Bises à tous !


	51. Une dernière danse

**Auteur**** :** Lonely Seira

**Titre :** Le temps d'une vie

**Genre :** Romance/Yaoi/UA/OOC

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Naru/Sasu (Autres couples secondaires)

**Disclaimer : **Naruto et ses petits camarades du manga portant le même nom sont la propriété entière et exclusive du divin _Masashi Kishimoto._

_

* * *

_

**Avant-propos : **Bon ! Je vois que tout le monde a eu un peu de mal avec mes explications tortueuses du précédent chapitre. Que je mette les choses au point de suite : ceux qui n'ont rien pigé de ce que j'ai dit pour la mise en place du sceau sont tout à fait normaux. Ceux qui ont tout compris feraient bien de se faire du souci parce que ça veut dire qu'ils sont aussi tordus que moi... ce qui est loin d'être une sinécure ! XD

Trêve de bavardages ! La suite c'est juste en-dessous. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 51 : Une dernière danse ...**

5h. Après cette nuit, je peux dire qu'un silence si pesant qu'il n'est même pas troublé une seule fois par le son des grillons, est une chose aussi effrayante qu'apaisante. Hier, nous avons fait évacuer la totalité du village. Les gens ont quitté leur maison dans le calme et ont suivi les éclaireurs que nous avions envoyés pour repérer les lieux. Ça a pris beaucoup de temps car il a fallu faire avec les vieillards et les enfants, mais comme on pouvait s'y attendre de la part des habitants d'un village de ninjas, les gens ont été d'une grande efficacité. Pendant que Konoha se vidait peu à peu de toute vie, nous avons aussi réuni les principaux acteurs de la guerre pour leur exposer le plan. Ils ont été étonnés et un peu angoissés de voir que tout reposait sur eux, mais le professionnalisme ne leur a pas fait défaut. Nous avons aidé à l'évacuation qui s'est achevée vers minuit. Chacun est rentré chez soi ensuite, pour profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil avant les entraînements en équipe que nous avons planifiés pour aujourd'hui.

Sasuke a assisté à tout de loin. Avec sa rigidité et sa fierté habituelles. Il essuyait sans cesse des regards de haine et de dégoût, mais c'était comme si aucun ne pouvait l'atteindre. Comme si son cœur, plus que jamais, s'était dissimulé derrière une muraille de glace impénétrable. Il n'a pas fait le moindre geste ou lâché le moindre mot lorsque je l'ai pris à part pour lui expliquer le tenant de sa mission. Je mourais d'envie de lui faire entendre le fond de ma pensée, mais je suis resté professionnel ... comme les autres ... comme l'exige cette période de crise. J'ai laissé les enfants sous la surveillance d'un clone toute la journée, en les maintenant un peu en marge également pour qu'ils n'aient à supporter aucun regard ou question. Stoïcisme et indifférence ont été les seules choses qu'ils ont offertes au regard des autres. La journée a donc fini par être encore plus éprouvante que je ne l'avais escomptée. Ils se sont écroulés à peine rentrés à la maison. Nous n'avons pas reparlé de ce qui est arrivé ... je les sentais trop sur la brèche. Ils ont besoin de digérer tout ça d'abord. Avoir une discussion sérieuse alors que la situation est au plus mal n'est pas une bonne idée.

6h. Je quitte mon appartement avec les enfants. Le rendez-vous avec les autres équipes est pour dans vingt minutes sur le terrain d'entraînement. Toute la journée, ils vont devoir travailler sur leur coordination pour éviter les faux pas lors de la grande première. Moi, je vais me contenter de méditer et de me concentrer pour imaginer encore et encore tout ce qui pourrait arriver demain. J'ai déjà passé un temps infini à planifier chaque détail et à m'entraîner pour que rien ne déraille, mais j'ai toujours l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas. Chaque fois que j'y pense, il y a ce drôle de fourmillement qui me prend aux tripes. Bien sûr, il y a de bonnes raisons pour que je sois inquiet, mais ce n'est pas vraiment pour moi que j'ai peur. Je sais où je mets les pieds, mais les autres n'en ont encore qu'une vague idée.

8h. Tout le monde est en place depuis un peu plus d'une heure. Personne ne parle de ce qui va arriver demain, juste de ce qu'ils ont à faire, de leurs mouvements, des conseils qu'ils se donnent les uns aux autres. Je reste un peu à l'écart, regardant du coin de l'œil Seiran et Kyosuke qui se synchronisent en un lent Kata dont les gestes sont souples et gracieux, rendant le tout vraiment hypnotique. Ils exécutent leurs mouvements avec une extrême concentration, fermant les yeux pour accentuer encore leurs sensations. Je ne me lasse pas de les regarder. Je préfère voir mes amis, mes proches, suer sous l'effort de la préparation d'un combat qui peut tout bouleverser plutôt que de déambuler dans ce village qui ressemble à présent à une ville fantôme. Une ville vide est angoissante tandis que la détermination de personnes qui se dressent fièrement face à la mort est stimulante comme jamais. Je reste cependant en contact avec l'Hokage ... plus que je ne le voudrais d'ailleurs. Au cours de l'évacuation, j'ai réussi à la convaincre de partir également, alors elle m'envoie des messages par dizaines pour me demander comment ça se passe et si j'ai besoin de quoi que ce soit. Elle est inquiète bien sûr, et c'est encore pire puisqu'elle ne peut rien faire de plus que ce qu'elle fait déjà ... sauf qu'elle ne peut pas l'accepter.

Sasuke quant à lui, est encore plus à l'écart que moi. Je l'entends au loin, s'entraînant sur des jutsu qui feraient sûrement dresser les cheveux sur la tête de la plupart des ninjas. Lui non plus ne se ménage pas. Cet entraînement est pour lui comme une échappatoire qui l'empêche de faire face à ses problèmes ... enfin disons plutôt, à certains de ses problèmes. Kyosuke ne montre rien du malaise qui l'a un instant saisi hier. Les chiens ne font pas des chats c'est certain. Aucun des deux ne semble vraiment désireux de régler la situation. Je ne vais pas le faire à leur place.

9h. À chaque moment de pause, je me prends des regards curieux de la part de mes collègues. Dire aussi, je n'ai pas bronché d'un millimètre depuis que l'entraînement a commencé. Depuis deux heures, je reste tranquillement à l'ombre d'un arbre, couvant des yeux les enfants qui continuent sur un Kata un peu plus vif que tout à l'heure. Les coups qu'ils portent sont précis et puissants et ils en ont suffisamment conscience pour ne pas me demander de les aider à s'améliorer. Ils savent bien que si j'avais un conseil à leur donner je le ferais. Étrangement, je ne ressens pas le besoin de donner des leçons à qui que ce soit aujourd'hui. Il faut avouer quand même que j'ai fait fort à ce niveau hier ... je suis un peu las de ça en fait. Passer son temps à ne rien faire n'est peut-être pas une si bonne chose maintenant que j'y pense. Réfléchir est bon, mais pas quand c'est pour ruminer sur ses inquiétudes ou sur son cafard. Je devrais être assez content de la tournure des évènements depuis ma victoire contre Danzô et le conseil ... mais ce n'est pas vraiment le cas.

10h. En pleine séance profonde de méditation. Les gamins se sont calqués sur moi. Nous sommes donc tous les trois assis en tailleur, mains jointes devant le torse, et respirant lentement pour nous enfoncer en transe. Ils ne savent pas le faire à un degré aussi fort que le mien, mais pour leur âge, c'est déjà un exploit qu'ils parviennent à rester immobiles aussi longtemps. Je laisse mon esprit divaguer, mais en même temps, je sens une présence se rapprocher de mon corps. Je me demandais qui allait se dévouer pour venir me voir en premier. Je souris en coin, reconnaissant très bien ce chakra. Inutile d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir l'identité de la personne qui s'apprête à m'interrompre après avoir hésité pendant un bon quart d'heure.

- Tu as un problème Sakura ? Demande-je d'une voix douce.

- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te déranger.

- Tu ne me déranges pas, dis-je en ouvrant les yeux pour lui sourire.

Je la découvre alors légèrement suante et les habits pleins de poussières. Quelques égratignures parsèment également ses bras et ses jambes.

- Vous avez l'air de ne pas y aller à demi-mesure, dis-je en jetant un coup d'œil rapide sur son aspect.

- En effet, on est un peu tous dans cet état. J'ai été voir comment ça se passe pour les autres équipes.

- Et ? Demande-je en me relevant puis en l'invitant à me suivre un peu plus loin pour que nous nous adossions à un énorme tronc tandis que les enfants poursuivent leur méditation.

- Et même si les équipes ne sont pas habituelles, l'un dans l'autre, ça a l'air de bien fonctionner, répond-t-elle en se posant à son tour à mes côtés.

- ... Pour toi aussi ça va ?

- Oui, plutôt bien. Kurenai était un peu rouillée à cause de ses longues vacances, mais c'est revenu très rapidement. Tenten et Chôji se chamaillent sans arrêt, mais bon, c'est normal pour un couple. Kurenai s'est très vite adaptée pour faire l'entremetteuse avec ces deux-là. Elle a un caractère très conciliant c'est certain.

- Je sais, dis-je en posant ma tête en arrière tout en fermant les yeux pour mieux sentir le vent frais sur ma peau.

À côté de moi, je sens le regard de Sakura s'attarder sur mon visage par moment avant de dévier vers les petits. Son malaise n'a pas non plus échappé à mon attention.

- Si une question te brûle les lèvres Sakura, pose-la avant qu'elle ne te consume, lui dis-je subitement, la faisant sursauter légèrement par la même occasion.

- Bien ... en fait c'est ...

- C'est ?

- Pas important. Rien à voir avec l'entraînement ou autre alors ...

- On se fiche avec quoi ça a à voir, si quelque chose te préoccupe, dis-le simplement. C'est ce que font les amis non ? Parler ...

- C'est vrai. Comme tu t'en doutes, les évènements d'hier ont amené un tas de questions dans leur sillage. Certaines sont personnelles je pense, et je ne voudrais pas être indiscrète en te les posant, dit-elle alors d'une voix dont le ton va decrescendo à mesure qu'elle avance dans sa phrase.

- Je n'ai plus de raison de te cacher quoi que ce soit. Jusqu'à maintenant, je devais distiller les informations sur mon compte pour ne pas tout avoir à balancer d'un coup. Mais même en faisant ça, j'ai finalement dû en lâcher une montagne hier et j'ai d'ailleurs été étonné que personne ne vienne me voir plus tôt, réponds-je en croisant son regard émeraude dont l'appréhension s'efface instantanément à la vue de mon sourire doux.

- En fait, si personne n'est venu te voir, je crois que c'est surtout parce que ... te voir faire face à ça avec une telle prestance nous a fait prendre conscience à quel point tu avais changé ces dernières années.

- Vous vous en étiez déjà rendu compte pourtant.

- Pas à ce point. On a juste eu du mal à se dire que c'était toujours ... toujours ...

- Toujours moi ?

Elle acquiesce d'un discret mouvement de tête en rosissant légèrement. Je sens sa nervosité augmenter de seconde en seconde, mais je ne m'en formalise pas ... c'est tout à fait normal qu'ils réagissent comme ça. Ils n'en sont pas moins mes amis pour autant.

- En fait ... je me demandais ... si tu avais toutes ces informations sur le village grâce à Jiraiya, reprend-t-elle d'un ton un peu hésitant, pourquoi ne pas en avoir fait part à l'Hokage dès ton retour, ça aurait évité toute cette effusion non ?

- Le moment n'était pas propice. Il fallait réunir beaucoup de conditions pour que ça marche. Ce n'est pas le tout d'avoir des informations capitales, il faut aussi avoir le moyen qui va avec pour que les gens les acceptent. Je suis l'enfant-démon ne l'oublie pas. Que ces informations viennent de Jiraiya ou non, avec moi comme intermédiaire, il y avait peu de chances qu'on les prenne au sérieux. Faire tomber les masques devant des témoins nombreux empêche les réfutations et autres dénégations après coup. Hier a été un vrai numéro de funambule et j'ai eu du pot que tout se passe sans accroc. Un faux pas et je me serais retrouvé en taule avec Sasuke. Pour Danzô ... je ne voulais pas de jugement. Connaissant les vieux du conseil, ils auraient appliqué les règles à la lettre et fait passer ce rat en jugement, mais je voulais être sûr et certain qu'il ne nous fasse pas un mauvais coup pendant la bataille. Alors j'ai juste trouvé une excuse pour l'exécuter sans procès.

- Sauf que ... ce n'est pas vraiment toi qui l'a exécuté, dit-elle en reportant son regard vers Kyosuke.

- Non ... et maintenant c'est sur eux que tu voudrais me poser des questions je suppose ?

- Je suis intriguée pour tout te dire.

- Quoi de plus normal ?

- Comment ... comment peuvent-ils déjà être si ... je ne sais pas comment le dire. Mais c'est comme si c'était des adultes piégés dans des corps d'enfants.

- Oui, ils ont dû grandir vite ... trop vite sûrement.

- Pourtant, ils avaient l'air normaux ... enfin j'veux dire qu'ils avaient l'air d'être des enfants comme les autres quand je les ai rencontrés. Kyosuke a été extrêmement dur à cerner dès le départ tant il ne laisse rien paraître, alors c'est surtout Seiran qui a l'air d'avoir changé du tout au tout. Sa façon de parler, de bouger, son regard qui semble pouvoir tout transpercer ... elle avait tellement d'innocence dans les yeux à son arrivée.

- Elle s'est juste montrée telle que les gens s'attendaient à la voir. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la regarde comme si elle était différente même si elle l'est vraiment. J'ai agi avec elle comme si de rien n'était parce que je sais très bien ce qu'elle peut ressentir face au regard des gens. Étant gamin, je voulais qu'on me regarde autrement, sauf que je ne pouvais pas changer ce que j'étais. Elle, personne ne la connaissait alors elle a essayé. Même face à moi et Mei elle a essayé ... elle a dû comprendre assez vite qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres enfants de son âge. Peut-être a-t-elle cru qu'on l'aimerait moins si elle ne se montrait pas plus ... normale. Son masque ne tombait que pendant nos entraînements lorsque nous étions au Temple des nuages. Elle ne pouvait pas maintenir sa garde à longueur de temps car on ne peut pas lutter contre sa nature profonde. Elle est forte, intelligente, rationnelle, réfléchie ... tout ce que ne devrait pas être une enfant de son âge qui ne devrait aspirer qu'à vivre dans l'insouciance autant qu'elle peut.

- Et Kyosuke ne semble pas en reste de son côté. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait pu resté si calme tout au long de la confrontation alors que les évènements qui se sont succédés en auraient déstabilisé plus d'un. Mais lui il n'a pas hésité une seconde ... il n'a pas tremblé, ni même lâché un mot.

- Il n'a jamais lâché aucun mot, dis-je pour résoudre la partie du mystère liée à son mutisme.

- Jamais ? Me demande Sakura visiblement surprise.

- Jamais, confirme-je une nouvelle fois. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne sait pas parler, loin s'en faut, mais contrairement à Seiran, il n'est pas d'un naturel très sémillant. Il préfère de loin observer les choses et n'éprouve simplement pas le besoin de s'exprimer verbalement ... c'est du moins ce que pensait Mei. Et il faut croire qu'elle avait raison. Après tout, Seiran arrive très bien à le comprendre. Ou peut-être le comprend-t-elle parce qu'ils sont spéciaux tous les deux qui sait ? Dis-je avec un sourire tendre en ne quittant pas mes marmots des yeux.

- Tu es fier qu'ils soient comme ça pas vrai ?

- Quel père ne serait pas fier de ses enfants ? Bien sûr qu'ils ne sont pas comme les autres, mais cette différence les rend plus fort ... ils sont plus forts. Et vu le monde dans lequel on vit, je ne vais certainement pas m'en plaindre. Seiran ... a prononcé son premier mot à deux mois. Elle marchait sur ses deux pieds à six mois. À un an elle parlait déjà comme une vraie pipelette et à deux ans, elle avait assimilé quantité d'enseignements maîtrisés par les ninjas accomplis. Il n'y avait que la faiblesse de son corps qui l'empêchait d'aller plus loin. Alors elle a développé son esprit jusqu'à ce que son enveloppe de chair puisse la suivre. Elle est encore limitée de ce côté, mais quand elle sera grande j'en suis sûr, elle touchera les étoiles. Et Kyosuke suit exactement le même chemin. Je sais que Sasuke sera fier de lui aussi.

- C'est fou, dit alors Sakura en me regardant avec un sourire chaleureux au coin des lèvres.

- Quoi ?

- Cette passion vibrante que tu as dans la voix, cette lueur qui illumine ton regard, ce sourire qui fait rayonner tout ton visage ... tout ça rien qu'en parlant de tes enfants. C'est juste ... fou. La dernière fois que je t'ai vu avant ton départ, je savais que tu me reviendrais changé, mais ça va au-delà de mes espérances. La force, la connaissance, l'assurance ... tout cela n'est rien face à ce qu'_elle _t'a apporté.

- Elle m'a montré la voie, je l'ai suivie ... mais au bout du chemin j'ai trouvé quelque chose d'encore plus puissant que tout ça.

Un sourire triste vient remplacer la douceur que j'affichais encore il y a un instant. Effectivement, parler de ça à voix haute ne peut que me rappeler cette chose incroyable que j'ai gagnée pour la perdre peu de temps après. Même si concrètement, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que je l'ai perdue ... pas encore. Et c'est bien cette pensée qui me terrifie plus que de m'imaginer confronté à la mort dans moins de vingt-quatre heures.

- Et malgré tout ça, tu n'as pas l'air d'aller si bien que ça, me dit subitement Sakura, me sortant de ma torpeur par la même occasion.

- Je ne pourrai jamais rien te cacher pas vrai ?

- Bien sûr que si ... mais je dois bien avouer que ton spleen n'est pas si discret que ça. Tu devrais être content pourtant. Enfin, c'est vrai que tu t'es un peu froissé avec Sasuke et que, comme d'habitude, ça doit t'ennuyer, mais justement ... c'est comme d'habitude. Il reste cet être hautain et taciturne qu'on a toujours connu et très bientôt, il acceptera de réduire l'espace qu'il laisse entre nous en le faisant passer de cent mètres à ... deux mètres dans le meilleur des cas.

Je ris sans grande conviction à cette tentative pour me dérider un peu. Sakura sourit d'un air un peu contrit voyant que ça n'a pas eu l'effet tant escompté sur moi. Elle en fait un sujet de plaisanterie, mais pour moi, un espace entre nous deux, qu'il soit de deux mètres ou de deux millimètres, c'est déjà la pire des tortures. Je lui souris d'un air rassurant. Bien sûr, elle ne peut rien savoir de ça alors comment aurait-elle pu deviner que ce sujet me blesserait plus que tout ?

- Tu sais ... c'est ça qui est marrant en fait, reprends-je en perdant à nouveau mes yeux droit devant moi. Ce n'est pas parce que tout se déroule conformément à ses plans qu'on en finit plus heureux pour autant. Parfois, on fait ce qui doit être fait, même si ça implique de souffrir au bout du compte. Si c'est pour le bien de la majorité, ce n'est pas si grave.

- Non ... pas selon la logique que tu as suivie durant tant d'années. Cet esprit de sacrifice est ancré au plus profond de toi j'ai l'impression. Dans tout ce que tu fais, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de te demander quelles répercutions ça aura sur les autres. Pendant ton voyage, j'ai pourtant cru que tu avais enfin appris à faire les choses pour toi, mais c'est plus fort que toi hein ?

- Il faut bien croire que oui. Pour le village, pour mes proches, pour ma famille ... pour le monde. Souvent je me disais agir comme un égoïste et j'en étais ravi ... mais ça n'a jamais été le cas. Je me voilais juste la face.

Mes yeux se perdent une fois de plus dans le vague alors que voyant mon air triste, Sakura fronce les sourcils pour finalement me dire d'une voix énergique :

- Arrête de déprimer Naruto, ça ne te ressemble pas ! Tu devrais ... je ne sais pas. T'entraîner, nous conseiller, planifier ce bazar de demain et penser à l'après. Le passé c'est le passé. On s'en fout maintenant. Va de l'avant ! Sois ... juste toi !

Elle me dit tout ça en se relevant vivement et en affichant un sourire assuré. Elle me tend ensuite la main pour m'aider à me relever. Je la saisis pour me remettre aussi sec sur mes pieds. Au loin, on peut toujours entendre les bruits et autres explosions qui marquent le déroulement des exercices des autres. Sakura me fait alors signe qu'elle repart vers ses coéquipiers, juste avant de se stopper et de me lancer une dernière fois :

- Il y a encore une chose que je voulais te demander, me dit-elle en appuyant légèrement son regard.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Comment ça se fait que tu puisses utiliser le Môkuton ? Normalement, c'est un don héréditaire. Il faut des gènes précis pour pouvoir réaliser une alliance entre deux éléments qui n'est originellement permise qu'à la nature. Alors comment c'est possible ?

- C'est possible de la même façon que je peux utiliser le Hyouton.

- Hyouton ... la glace ? Comme Haku ? Demande-t-elle visiblement interloquée.

- Ce n'est pas sorcier en fait. Quand on arrive à comprendre le fondement même de chaque élément, on peut les manier à sa guise sans contrainte aucune. Il faut juste ... voir plus loin que ce que voient nos yeux.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Je te promets que je t'expliquerai un jour, mais pour le moment, je vois Tenten te faire de grands signes de mains. Je crois qu'ils voudraient reprendre, dis-je en montrant de la tête la jeune femme brune qui s'égosille en appelant Sakura.

- D'accord je file ... et ne te laisse pas submerger par ton cafard en attendant. J'te fais confiance.

Je lui réponds par un sourire alors qu'elle se retourne pour s'éloigner en courant. Je sais qu'elle a voulu me montrer son soutien au cours de la discussion - et c'est vrai que je me sens un peu moins neurasthénique qu'avant - mais ça me laisse aussi un petit arrière-goût désagréable. Surtout le bref moment où nous avons évoqué Sasuke. Elle a voulu se montrer optimiste sur la situation, mais comme moi, elle n'a pas pu ignorer le climat de guerre froide qui règne entre lui et ... le reste du village. S'il était le seul à mettre de la distance ça passerait encore. Alors que là, non seulement il se met en marge, mais en plus les autres le rejettent également. Je ne pourrais pas le lui avouer, mais c'est ça qui me cause le plus de soucis à bien y réfléchir. Mon syndrome du super-héros qui me reprend ... je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir sauver tout le monde ... même contre leur volonté et en particulier s'il s'agit de l'homme dont je suis amoureux.

12h. Nous nous sommes tous réunis pour profiter d'un déjeuner et d'un moment de repos. Enfin tous ... Sasuke a préféré ne pas venir évidemment, et les autres sont loin de s'en plaindre. Pour le moment, les conversations sont désinvoltes. On discute de ses progrès, on se moque des boulettes de ses camarades, mais tout ça n'est qu'une façade pour dissimuler le malaise de tous. Bientôt je le sais, il y en a un légèrement plus téméraire que les autres qui va...

- Excuse-moi Naruto, j'aurais bien une ou deux questions à te poser, dit subitement Neji, ramenant le silence dans le groupe au même instant.

(_Nous y voilà ..._).

- Je t'écoute, réponds-je en ne cessant pas de manger.

- Depuis hier, on nous parle de l'attaque, du moment où elle va se produire et de comment la contrer, mais je me demandais comment tu avais fait pour le savoir avec autant de précisions.

- Je les ai juste sentis bouger. Je sais aussi d'où ils sont partis et à quelle vitesse ils progressent. Le reste n'est qu'une question de calcul.

- Oui mais comment tu l'as senti ? Insiste Kiba.

- Si on part dans ces explications, on va en avoir pour la journée, dis-je en soupirant un peu lassement. Si vous êtes inquiets que je me sois planté, je peux aller vérifier leur avancée.

Gros silence et regards curieux en prime... je savais bien que je ne pourrais pas déjeuner tranquille.

- Aller vérifier leur avancée ? Reprend Kakashi. Mais s'ils ont encore un peu moins de vingt-quatre heures avant d'arriver ici, ils doivent être trop loin pour ça non ?

- Non, ils ne sont pas si loin que ça. C'est juste qu'ils doivent voyager très lentement à cause de leur surplus de bagages. D'ailleurs, ils ne savent pas que nous nous préparons à leur venue. En théorie, rien ne devrait trahir leurs mouvements ... parce que personne ne peut _la _sentir. Enfin disons que ... les rares qui peuvent ne savent pas l'interpréter autrement que comme un frisson désagréable et un mauvais pressentiment.

- Tu parles de quoi ? Demande alors Yamato.

- De la Wazawai, réponds-je simplement.

- Tu avais déjà évoqué ce nom hier, remarque Shikamaru. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Une très vieille légende, presque aussi ancienne que ce monde lui-même. Il est dit qu'il y a des millénaires, les dieux ont voulu équilibrer le bien et le mal sur Terre pour en garantir la pérennité. Ils ont placé le yang dans le cœur des Hommes et ont réuni le yin dans une idole gigantesque, une grande statue de pierre que l'on appelle ''Wazawai'', la calamité. Au fil des siècles, les énergies du mal ont filtré à travers les yeux de cette idole pour se matérialiser sous forme d'animaux géants que l'on a appelés Bijuu. À présent, Pain veut remettre les Bijuu à leur ancienne place et se servir de la Wazawai comme arme de destruction massive. Son problème, c'est qu'il ne lui manque plus que Kyuubi pour compléter l'idole, mais le faire revenir dedans n'est pas chose si aisée quand on sait qu'il s'agit du plus puissant des neuf. Au final, il doit faire venir la statue jusque ici pour prendre Kyuubi en se servant de l'énergie terrestre dont le Kitsune s'est nourri pendant des décennies. C'est ici qu'il a vécu le plus longtemps, d'autant plus que depuis que nous sommes liés, il a pompé davantage de ce flux à travers moi.

- Mais tu disais que Pain n'avait pas d'affinité pour le flux qui s'échappe de notre région et qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en servir, s'étonne Sakura.

- Ses petits camarades ne pourront pas s'en servir, mais lui pourrait grâce à son Doujutsu. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin du sceau que tu as vu hier pour bloquer l'idole et lui dans le même temps.

- Euh ... excuse-moi, mais tu y crois vraiment à cette légende sur les Bijuu, les dieux et tout ça ? Me demande Tenten en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

- Bien sûr que non, ce n'est qu'un folklore de vieilles femmes que tout le monde a oublié depuis bien longtemps. Personne ne connaît plus l'existence de la Wazawai aujourd'hui. De mon point de vue, les Bijuu existent depuis toujours et cette idole a été créée par quelques hommes plus malins que les autres qui avaient sûrement le même but que Pain. Sauf qu'ils se sont lamentablement plantés ... manque de chance, ça a donné des idées à d'autres et voilà où on en est à présent. Bref ! Ce que je voulais dire avec ça, c'est que l'idole qui regroupe maintenant huit Bijuu, dégage une quantité d'énergie faramineuse qu'il m'est possible de détecter. Quand Pain a mis en marche la statue, j'ai senti la première déflagration et ça nous a donné le top départ de la course. Pain fait progresser la Wazawai sous le sol pour la dissimuler. Avant, il pouvait l'invoquer un peu où il voulait, mais depuis qu'ils y ont enfermé Hachibi, ce n'est plus possible car elle est instable lorsqu'elle est incomplète et là, elle est en plus bien trop puissante pour prendre le risque de la déstabiliser.

- Il va falloir ... qu'on affronte cette chose ? Demande Konohamaru en réprimant un frisson.

- Pas vous, juste moi, réponds-je en lui souriant d'un air rassurant.

Un ange passe... le ciel de Konoha est drôlement fréquenté depuis hier !

- Dis voir, j'repense à un truc, dit Kiba la bouche à moitié pleine (_Visiblement, ça le soucie moins que les autres que j'aie à affronter ce machin tout seul... c'est assez poilant de voir les regards globuleux qu'il s'est mangé en reparlant d'un ton si décontracté après ce que je viens de lâcher..._). Si t'es capable de les sentir arriver, tu vas pouvoir nous dire précisément par quel côté chacun des membres de l'Akatsuki va nous attaquer non ?

Les têtes se retournent alors vivement vers moi après cette question plus que pertinente... niveau réflexion, je ne suis pas le seul à avoir fait des progrès !

- Oui je pourrai... juste avant qu'ils n'arrivent demain matin. Ma perception est faussée par le yin de la Wazawai, je ne peux rien faire pour le moment. Mais quand ils seront plus proches, leur présence se renforcera et j'arriverai à sentir chacun d'eux en outrepassant ce blocage.

Le silence s'instaure de nouveau. Une fois de plus, je sens qu'ils ont tous besoin d'un peu de temps pour assimiler tout ça. C'est de leur faute aussi ! Si seulement ils pouvaient arrêter d'être si curieux, je n'aurais pas à leur balancer autant d'informations toutes les cinq minutes.

« Côté curiosité, t'es mal placé pour leur faire la leçon gamin.

- Je ne crois pas t'avoir demandé ton avis.

- Et puis c'est marrant que tu prennes tes grands airs pour sortir ta théorie sur la légende de la Wazawai alors que c'est moi qui t'ai tout raconté... mais ça aurait tout de suite moins de charme si tu disais d'où tu tenais tes infos.

- Fais pas ta grande duchesse. Ils m'ont accepté en tant que Jinchuuriki c'est déjà une avancée non négligeable alors j'me vois mal leur dire maintenant qu'on s'entend pas trop mal tous les deux.

- Bof... au point où ils en sont de toute manière. »

Je lâche un discret soupir avant de finir mon déjeuner et de prendre congé de mes collègues pour repartir vers les enfants qui se sont assoupis sous un arbre peu après le début du repas.

16h. L'après-midi progresse, l'atmosphère s'alourdit. Voir les minutes s'égrener à cette vitesse en fait stresser plus d'un, même si personne ne laisse rien voir. Depuis tout ce temps, j'ai simplement repris mon poste, affalé contre mon arbre et mâchouillant ma petite brindille... décidément, je comprends pourquoi Genma en a toujours une en bouche, ça délasse !

- Tu ne vas pas t'entraîner du tout ? Demande brusquement la voix d'un jeune homme.

- Pas la peine, réponds-je en gardant les yeux clos.

Je sens alors Konohamaru s'approcher pour s'asseoir sur l'herbe en face de moi.

- Je voulais juste... te remercier, me dit-il sur un ton un peu nerveux.

- Pourquoi ?

- Bah... tu m'as sélectionné pour faire partie de ceux qui vont se battre pour Konoha en laissant derrière quantité de Juunin, Chuunin et Anbu qui auraient pourtant plus leur place ici que moi.

- Qui pourrait être mieux que toi ici ?

- Hein ? Euh... j'sais pas... plein de monde. Y'a Genma, Ibiki, Anko, Gai, Ebisu-sensei et puis Izumo et Kotetsu... ou tous les Anbu. Comme Yue ! Il est super balèze lui.

Je lâche un petit pouffement en ouvrant les yeux pour le découvrir le rouge aux joues.

- Quoi ? Tu vas quand même pas me dire que tu le trouves pas fort ! Moi je l'ai vu à l'œuvre quand il a coincé cet assassin avant l'examen. Au début il m'a foutu les chocottes mais après... ouah !

- Je ne doute pas qu'_il_ aurait été d'un grand secours pour nous, mais le principal, ce n'est pas d'avoir des tas de gens forts, il en faut juste certains qui soient capables de travailler en équipe dans une coordination parfaite. Et je suis sûr qu'il n'y a pas mieux que toi pour s'accorder avec ton binôme, ajoute-je en souriant en coin.

- Pou... pourquoi tu penses ça ? Demande-t-il d'un ton hésitant en piquant un fard phénoménal.

- Mmh... juste comme ça, réponds-je vaguement en fermant à nouveau les yeux. Tu devrais retourner t'entraîner avec tes équipiers. Je suis sûr que vous allez faire un travail du tonnerre. T'es un futur Hokage après tout non ?

- Carrément ! Me lâche-t-il avec dynamisme avant de repartir en courant après un dernier signe de main.

« Hé demi-portion ! Il est vraiment si fort que ça ce môme ? Il m'a l'air un peu fragile.

- Il est très fort. Et il le sera encore plus après cette bataille. Parce que pour la première fois de sa vie, il va avoir à se battre corps et âme et à donner tout ce qu'il a pour protéger les gens qu'il aime. C'est le meilleur stimulant pour un ninja.

- C'est pas un peu risqué de le mettre sur le grill dans une telle situation ?

- Non... j'ai confiance en lui. »

Mais quand même... faire appel à Yue ? Si seulement je pouvais avoir Yoru et Yue en plus de moi je serais certainement moins stressé. Car pendant que je m'occupe de Pain, j'aurais toujours la possibilité de garder un œil sur les autres. Bien sûr j'ai confiance en leurs capacités, mais nous restons tous ninjas malgré tout. La mort fait partie de notre quotidien.

21h. J'ai mis fin à l'entraînement assez tôt sous les exclamations réprobatrices de mes comparses. Je n'ai pas cédé à leurs contestations, leur expliquant longuement que le mieux qu'ils puissent faire pour le moment, c'est profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil afin d'être sur le pied de guerre à la première heure demain matin (_Le monde part vraiment à la dérive si j'en viens à être celui qui demande aux autres de faire preuve de patience !_). À la maison, je profite d'une dernière soirée de calme, devant un bon dîner avec les enfants. Nous parlons de tout et de rien, éludant malgré tout la journée de demain. Et vient maintenant l'heure de dormir pour Seiran et Kyosuke. Ils ont besoin de moins de sommeil que la plupart des gens en temps normal, mais une longue nuit de repos ne peut pas faire de mal... pour certains ce sera peut-être la dernière.

Kyosuke est déjà en train de dormir et je m'emploie à présent à border mon rayon de soleil.

- Tu ne devras pas hésiter demain, me sort-elle sans crier gare alors que je m'apprêtais à lui embrasser le front.

- Hésiter ? À quel propos ?

- Tu devras faire ce que te dicte ton cœur sans te préoccuper de Kyo ou moi. Je saurai prendre soin de nous si quelque chose devait arriver.

- Allons ma puce, ne dramatise pas. Il ne va rien m'arriver.

- Il va se produire quelque chose... et il te faudra choisir. Survivre à moitié, ou bien vivre ou mourir dans ton entier.

Je la dévisage alors qu'elle me sort ça sur un ton monocorde, les yeux légèrement perdus dans le vague, la tête tournée vers moi. Je passe ma main devant son visage, elle ne réagit pas... comme si elle était déconnectée de ce qui l'entoure.

- Seiran ? Appelle-je doucement.

Elle secoue la tête, fronçant imperceptiblement les sourcils, comme si elle venait de se réveiller.

- Mmh ? Bonne nuit Papa, me dit-elle alors en me décochant un sourire chaleureux.

- Oui... Bonne nuit chérie.

Je l'embrasse ensuite et sors doucement de la pièce pendant qu'elle soupire et s'emmitoufle sous ses couettes. Ce qui vient de se passer... me rappelle bien trop de souvenirs inhérents à sa mère. Et honnêtement, je ne sais plus trop à quoi m'attendre après ça.

23h. Je ne cesse de ressasser de sombres pensées, assis lassement sur le canapé. Je rumine trop et mon spleen s'aggrave comme cette après-midi ... cette après-midi. Repensant soudainement aux paroles de Sakura, je décide alors de me donner un coup de fouet pour ne pas me laisser abattre. Je me lève et me dirige vers ma chambre, ouvrant ensuite la porte-fenêtre pour profiter de l'air vivifiant de la nuit. Agrippant la rambarde du balcon, je prends de profondes inspirations en fermant les yeux.

- On se sent stressé ?

Je sursaute en entendant cette voix venue de nulle part. Je lève les yeux rapidement pour chercher la personne à qui elle appartient. Surgissant alors devant moi, se dessine à présent la fine silhouette de Sasuke que je n'avais pas entendu approcher (_Putain, j'dois vraiment être dans l'gaz pour ne pas l'avoir senti venir !_).

- Bonsoir, dis-je sur un ton laconique après avoir passé cet instant de surprise. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je voulais te parler à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes... comme le village est totalement vidé et que les autres ont autre chose à faire de leur dernière nuit, j'ai pensé que le moment était propice.

- De quoi veux-tu parler ? Demande-je d'un ton aussi détaché que possible alors que des frissons commencent à me parcourir et que ma déglutition se fait difficile.

- De nous.

- Oui, ça s'impose je crois, dis-je en esquissant un sourire (_Au moins, il parle encore d'un ''nous'', c'est toujours ça de gagné_).

- Tu nous as encore sorti un lapin de ton chapeau hier, me dit-il d'un ton neutre qui pourtant, vient me glacer le sang jusqu'aux os.

- Pardon ? Demande-je en ayant du mal à focaliser ma concentration sur la compréhension de ses mots tant le simple mouvement de ses lèvres m'ensorcelle totalement.

- Tu savais, lâche-t-il abruptement.

- Je savais quoi ?

- Que ma famille était responsable d'avoir gâché ta vie.

- D'avoir gâché ma... ah ça ? Mais ce n'est pas ta famille, juste un membre un peu fêlé. Ça ne vous met pas tous dans le même sac pour autant.

- Mais au moment où on a commencé à sortir ensemble, tu le savais.

- Oui... et alors ?

- Alors ça fait partie des nombreuses choses que tu m'as cachées. Des choses que tu savais sur moi mais que tu as gardées secrètes.

- Sasuke, écoute...

- Ou alors tu pensais que je le savais et donc tu n'as rien dit pour ça. Ce qui fait que tu m'as cru capable de sortir avec toi en te cachant une chose si importante.

- Arrête pourquoi tu penses ça ? Je me suis douté que tu ne le savais pas en effet, et c'est pourquoi j'ai pensé que ce n'était pas la peine de te causer du souci en te faisant croire que tu étais responsable de mes malheurs.

- Tu penses que j'en suis responsable alors ?

- Mais non enfin ! Ça c'est ce que _toi _tu penses... c'est même ce que tu m'as dit y'a pas deux minutes !

- Quoi qu'il en soit, tu m'as vraiment menti sur beaucoup de choses.

- Bon, je sais que j'ai merdé sévère et je m'en excuse mais...

- Je pense qu'on devrait en rester là.

- Quoi ?!

- Écoute, ça va pas marcher entre nous... y'a pas assez de confiance pour ça. Et moi je ne veux pas passer ma vie avec quelqu'un qui ne me fait pas confiance et en qui je n'ai pas confiance alors... on va simplement en rester là et continuer comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- Oublier ? Après tout ce qu'on a dû traverser tous les deux... c'est vraiment ça que tu veux ?

- Oui, c'est ce que je veux.

Mon monde s'écroule alors que, plongeant mes yeux dans son regard dur et figé, je tente de déceler un espoir que je ne trouve pas... pourrait-il ne s'agir que d'un autre de ses mensonges ? Difficile à croire quand je sens le peu d'émotions émaner de lui alors que tout au long de la conversation, il m'a parlé avec une telle rigidité dans la voix. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre, mes mains tremblent, ma tête se vide.

- Je ne peux pas croire ça, dis-je plus pour essayer de me convaincre de quelque chose que pour le pousser à me donner une explication.

- Naruto, tous les deux on s'est bien amusés le temps que ça a duré. Mais il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence. C'était voué à l'échec dès le départ.

- Comment peux-tu me dire ça ? Après tout ce que tu m'as dit, comment veux-tu que je croie une chose pareille ? Tu as accepté de baisser ta garde devant moi, de m'ouvrir ton cœur, de me donner ton corps, de me dévoiler ce que tu es... et tu viens me dire que ce n'était rien ? Je te connais Sasuke, tu ne ferais pas ça à la légère.

- Je ne dis pas que ce n'était rien, c'était même bien. Ça m'a décontracté. Je me sentais un peu perdu, mais tu as réglé le problème. Maintenant c'est bon. Avec toi, j'ai pensé que j'étais vraiment moi... mais c'était dans ces moments-là que je n'étais pas moi-même. Cette relation avec toi m'a rendu faible et je ne peux pas me permettre de l'être.

- Faible ? Répète-je en sentant la colère monter en moi. Tu crois peut-être que vivre seul en n'agissant pour personne d'autre que toi ça va te rendre fort ? Tu te trompes Sasuke. Et tu ne seras jamais seul... tu as un fils !

- J'ai dit hier que ce gamin ne représentait rien pour moi et je le maintiens. Créer des liens est une perte de temps. Avec toi j'ai perdu mon temps. Il me reste une seule et unique chose à faire... et après ça, ce sera fini.

Il commence à se détourner, mais je refuse de le laisser faire. Avec l'énergie du désespoir, je passe mes bras autour de lui pour le serrer contre moi et sentir la chaleur de son dos sur mon torse. Je blottis ma tête dans son cou alors que lui n'esquisse pas le moindre mouvement vers moi.

- Ne fais pas ça Sasuke, je t'en prie. Kyosuke a besoin de toi ... j'ai trop besoin de toi, murmure-je précipitamment d'une voix frémissante.

- Tu te leurres Naruto, me répond-t-il en essayant de se défaire de moi.

Je resserre mon emprise avant de murmurer à nouveau.

- Alors une dernière fois... une toute dernière fois avant que tout ne s'arrête... s'il te plaît.

Je me gorge de sa chaleur, ne pouvant empêcher mes larmes de s'écouler librement de mes yeux. Depuis quand n'avais-je pas pleuré de la sorte ? Je ne parviens même pas à m'en souvenir, mais ça me fait mal... tellement mal. Lui ne fait toujours rien, me laissant simplement m'effondrer face à lui. Et je répète ces mots en espérant que l'un d'eux l'atteigne :

- S'il te plaît, une dernière fois... ne me laisse pas. Il n'y a plus rien si tu n'es plus là.

- Il n'y a jamais rien eu, me répond-t-il avec froideur. Tu m'as menti, je t'ai menti et tout s'arrête maintenant. Il faut une fin à toute chose. Une ce soir, une autre demain. Tu seras plus libre après ça... et moi aussi.

Il se dégage alors, bondissant sur la rambarde, puis lâche un ultime murmure avant de s'évanouir dans les ténèbres où je viens de m'enfoncer également :

- Enfin... libres.

Je reste totalement figé de douleur alors que sa présence s'est déjà effacée. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'une chose pareille ait pu se produire... c'est trop irréel. Il y a quelques jours encore, je ne cessais de lui dire combien je l'aimais alors qu'il gémissait de plaisir dans mes bras... maintenant, nous ne sommes plus que des étrangers l'un pour l'autre. Les choses se créent et se brisent avec une telle facilité que ça en devient grotesque. Je croyais que rien en ce monde ne pouvait m'atteindre, mais avec lui j'ai découvert le véritable sens de la vulnérabilité. J'aurais pu tout accomplir s'il avait été avec moi, je me pensais fort... mais je ne suis au final qu'un humain misérable qui vient de perdre sa raison de vivre.

Est-ce que perdre ce en quoi on croit le plus est une si mauvaise chose ? Je me le demande tandis que je sens mon cœur se glacer peu à peu. Si je n'ai plus rien, si je ne veux plus rien, je ne peux plus rien espérer non plus. Après tout, il dit peut-être vrai. Les liens rendent faible, surtout quand ils disparaissent. Alors disparaître, de même que mes doutes que je viens d'écarter d'un revers de main. Oui... tout a une fin en ce monde. Et il y en aura une dernière demain encore. Juste une dernière transe... rien qu'une dernière danse...

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Bon... je pense que ceux qui espéraient encore que tout s'arrange sont enfin redescendus sur Terre ! Si c'est pas le cas... bah franchement, je ne peux plus rien pour eux !

Le monde se disloque et s'apprête à sombrer, car dans le chapitre 52, ce sera la "Collision !". Accrochez-vous à vos strings les gens ! Va y avoir du grabuge !

On se voit Dimanche 27 Septembre. En attendant, n'oubliez pas la petite review qui fait bien !


	52. Collision !

**Auteur**** :** Lonely Seira

**Titre :** Le temps d'une vie

**Genre :** Romance/Yaoi/UA/OOC

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Naru/Sasu (Autres couples secondaires)

**Disclaimer : **Naruto et ses petits camarades du manga portant le même nom sont la propriété entière et exclusive du divin _Masashi Kishimoto._

_

* * *

_

**Avant-propos : **Un IMMENSE MERCI à mes lecteurs pour toutes les reviews que j'ai reçues sur le chapitre précédent.

Merci aux anonymes pour lesquels j'ai regretté de ne pas pouvoir répondre directement : candy love, Fifrelin, Elodie, atanielle, Little yuri-chan (j'aurais aimé débattre avec toi de toutes tes hypothèses sur la suite des évènements ^^), Gaara, Uchiwa-lovers et Kochiko.

Bises à tous et très bonne lecture !

* * *

**_Mention spéciale pour ma bêta Lenne26 qui a souffert avec les blocs de textes de ce chapitre... C'est long à revoir 20 pages ! XD_**

* * *

**Chapitre 52 : Collision !**

6h. La tension est palpable alors que nous sommes tous réunis sur la place centrale du village. Je sais que nous avons encore quelques heures avant que l'Akatsuki ne pointe le bout de son nez, mais je crois que mes camarades sont beaucoup trop sur les nerfs pour que je prenne le risque de leur suggérer de se reposer encore un peu. Les équipes sont déjà formées, les différents membres se donnant encore quelques conseils ou posant des questions pour se rassurer un peu. Mais il y en a quand même certains qui arrivent à faire preuve d'un calme olympien. Je me permettrai de citer Neji qui ne se dépare jamais de son stoïcisme, Shikamaru qui a les yeux rivés au ciel pour regarder le lent trajet des nuages, ou encore Shino dont le sang froid inébranlable me glacerait presque.

Cependant il manque encore un ninja à l'appel. Évidemment, Sasuke n'est pas là et je ne sais pas vraiment si j'ai envie de le voir vu la façon dont on s'est quittés (_Ou plutôt dont il m'a quitté_) hier soir. Je crois que mes sentiments à ce propos sont encore mitigés, oscillant entre la colère, la tristesse et l'indifférence. Près de moi, les enfants ne bronchent pas et sont, eux aussi, tout à fait calmes.

« L'atmosphère est morbide ...

- Et ça t'étonne ?

- Non ... je m'y attendais. J'ai pas vraiment osé venir te casser les pieds cette nuit, mais tu te sens bien ?

- Ni bien ni mal ... ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant.

- T'es sûr ?

- Certain. »

Je sais que Kyuubi veut me venir en aide, mais honnêtement je n'ai aucune envie de reparler de ce qui est arrivé hier. Après tout, le silence ne fera que rendre les choses plus faciles. Alors que je me perds dans mes pensées, j'entends des murmures énervés et mauvais qui s'élèvent à ma gauche.

- Tiens v'là monseigneur le bâtard, crache Kiba avec une voix haineuse.

- Kiba ne dis pas ça, le réprimande Hinata d'une petite voix.

- Il a raison Hinata-sama, même si sa façon de le dire laisse à désirer, reprend Neji en fixant son regard dans le même direction que tous les autres.

Au loin, la silhouette sombre de Sasuke se dessine. Il avance d'un pas lent et fier, impassible. Il s'approche de plus en plus jusqu'à se stopper à quelques mètres de là où je me tiens, sans même accorder un seul regard aux autres. Je sens Sakura qui s'approche de moi.

- Tu vas bien Naruto ? Me demande-t-elle sur un ton légèrement inquiet alors que son regard oscille entre Sasuke et moi.

- Pourquoi tout le monde me pose cette question, soupire-je lassement en détournant mes yeux du brun.

- Désolée, je ne voulais pas t'ennuyer, dit alors Sakura d'un air penaud.

- Non ... c'est moi qui devrais m'excuser, je n'ai pas à passer ma mauvaise humeur sur toi Sakura. Et je suis content que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, réponds-je en lui accordant l'ombre d'un sourire.

Les murmures mauvais se poursuivent encore une minute ou deux avant que tous ne se détournent de Sasuke. Mon regard se pose sur lui une fois de plus. À sa vue, mon cœur ne s'est même pas serré. Me suis-je déjà fait une raison ? Prendre une résolution forte semble bien être le meilleur des remèdes contre les peines de cœur. Mes yeux teintés d'indifférence s'attardent un instant sur l'arme qu'il arbore dans son dos.

- Ce Katana, marmonne-je d'un air absent.

- C'est sa Kusanagi, me répond Sakura en me faisant sursauter.

Je n'avais pas fait attention au fait qu'elle se tenait toujours près de moi et qu'elle m'avait entendu.

- Elle lui avait été confisquée à son retour, reprend ma coéquipière pour répondre à mon regard interrogateur. Le conseil avait jugé cette arme trop dangereuse... j'ai trouvé ça ridicule d'ailleurs. Pourquoi lui confisquer ce sabre pour une question de sécurité et ne pas lui arracher les yeux dans la foulée tant qu'ils y étaient ? Dit-elle d'un ton ironique. Enfin bref, j'ai vu Sasuke demander à Tsunade-sama de la lui restituer pour ce combat.

- Mmh... elle me rappelle des souvenirs, dis-je d'une voix faible.

- Pas étonnant puisqu'il a essayé de t'embrocher avec il y a quelques années, continue Saï en se joignant à la conversation... sans y avoir été invité.

- Oui merci, c'est le genre de chose que je n'oublie pas si facilement, réponds-je d'un ton sec.

- Saï, se lamente Sakura en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Je t'ai déjà dit cent fois de ne pas dire ce genre de choses d'un air aussi détaché. C'est du plus mauvais effet dans une conversation.

- Oh... je vois. Excuse-moi Naruto-kun, dit alors l'artiste sur un ton chantant en me souriant.

- Tes yeux ne sourient toujours pas, dit subitement la petite voix de ma blondinette.

Nous baissons tous la tête pour la découvrir devant nous, ses azur plantés dans les yeux de Saï. Tous deux se dévisagent alors avec insistance. Saï sourit toujours et Seiran le détaille intensément.

- Arrête chérie, c'est malpoli de fixer les gens comme ça, la réprimande-je.

- Désolée... combien de temps il nous reste Papa ? Demande-t-elle alors.

À l'entente de cette question, plusieurs regards se braquent sur moi (_Passer d'un malaise à l'autre ce n'est vraiment pas amusant comme jeu... s'ils n'y mettent pas tous un peu plus de bonne volonté pour que ça se passe sans tension, je crois que je vais me pendre !_). Je soupire et ferme néanmoins les yeux pour me concentrer un moment.

- Trois heures au moins. Et ils ne sont pas encore assez près pour que je sache comment nous répartir, ajoute-je immédiatement avant que qui que ce soit n'ait le temps de me poser la question.

(_C'est malheureux à dire... mais vivement que ça commence. J'en ai plus que marre de cette situation_).

9h30. Je ne compte même plus les minutes mais les secondes. L'atmosphère devient carrément étouffante. Les gens tournent en rond, le stress les gagne, et le silence de mort qui s'est emparé de Konoha est loin de nous aider à nous relaxer. Je suis moi-même de plus en plus sur les nerfs. Pas à cause de cette attente interminable, mais parce que je sens forcir de façon démentielle l'épouvantable énergie de la Wazawai. Seiran et Kyosuke sont eux aussi devenus plus électriques à cause de ça. Autant dire que de voir ces deux gamins - d'habitude très calmes - s'agiter de cette façon, n'aide pas au maintien de la ''bonne humeur''. Un frisson un peu plus puissant me remonte le dos... cette fois-ci, je crois que ça ne va plus tarder.

Sans un mot, je m'assois en tailleur au sol, sous le regard surpris de mes camarades. Joignant mes mains, je me plonge en transe pour pouvoir suivre à la trace les déplacements d'énergie des membres de l'Akatsuki. L'énergie de l'idole me transperce littéralement, mais j'arrive enfin à passer outre pour ressentir les chakra plus discrets qui l'entourent... aucun ne manque à l'appel. Parfait ! Je continue à suivre leurs déplacements, jusqu'à ce que je les voie se séparer à bonne distance de Konoha. Tactique d'encerclement... oui, c'est ce qui paraissait le plus approprié. Après m'être assuré de l'itinéraire et de l'allure de chacun de nos adversaires, je reprends mes esprits et me relève. Shinobi et Kunoichi se sont tous rapprochés et ont les yeux braqués sur moi.

- Dix minutes, c'est tout ce qui nous reste, annonce-je alors.

- Et ça se présente comment ? Demande Sakura sur un ton qui se veut assuré mais qui frémit légèrement.

- Ils se sont séparés pour infiltrer le village chacun par une direction. Kakashi, Yamato, Shizune et Lee, appelle-je alors.

Les dénommés se présentent devant moi.

- Kisame va arriver par le côté Sud, mettez-vous en place tout de suite... et bonne chance, dis-je en ancrant mon regard dans celui de chacun des ninjas me faisant face.

Ils acquiescent tous d'un mouvement de tête rigide et disparaissent la seconde suivante.

- Shikamaru, Shino, Saï et Ino. Deidara va prendre l'Est, il va mettre un peu plus de temps pour arriver vu leur point de départ. Faites attention à ne pas le manquer... et bonne chance, dis-je aux ninjas qui me répondent également en silence.

Alors que trois s'en vont, Saï s'attarde une minute de plus pour dire encore quelques mots à Sakura avant qu'il s'évapore aussi.

- Neji, Konohamaru, Hinata et Kiba. Zetsu va se pointer depuis l'Ouest. C'est lui qui va débarquer le plus rapidement alors soyez vigilants... et bonne chance.

Ils se sauvent à leur tour. J'accorde un dernier sourire confiant à Konohamaru avant qu'il ne suive ses coéquipiers.

- Kurenai, Sakura, Tenten et Chôji. Konan va arriver par la porte principale nord. C'est vous qui serez les plus près de la Wazawai qui se dirige vers nous par le côté nord, nord-ouest. Restez sur vos gardes mais ne vous en inquiétez pas. Elle ne représentera pas un danger immédiat pour vous. Bonne chance.

Ils s'apprêtent également à s'éclipser, mais ma voix s'élève à nouveau :

- Sakura, appelle-je alors.

La dénommée s'arrête et fait signe à ses équipiers de partir devant. Elle se dirige ensuite vers moi, m'interrogeant du regard. Sans crier gare, je la prends dans mes bras et cale ma tête dans son cou. D'abord surprise, elle passe ensuite ses mains dans mon dos et me serre à son tour.

- Sois prudente, murmure-je au creux de son oreille.

- Toi aussi, me répond-t-elle.

- ... Tout ira bien pour moi, tu me rejoindras avant que j'entre en jeu.

- Ok.

Je la libère ensuite de mon emprise et la laisse partir, le cœur un peu plus lourd. Je reste immobile quelques instants avant de m'adresser au dernier ninja restant, sans détacher mes yeux de la direction que vient de prendre Sakura :

- Tobi est resté en arrière, dis-je à Sasuke. Il ne compte visiblement pas s'engager tout de suite dans le combat. Peut-être interviendra-t-il à la fin, quand les autres membres m'auront ''localisé''. Il pense sûrement que tu seras à mes côtés.

- Nh.

Une réponse grognée... cela faisait longtemps. Je me demande si ça m'a manqué ? Bof... quelle importance ? Je ne vais pas entrer tout de suite dans le combat non plus de toute façon, alors je vais encore avoir un peu de temps pour ruminer toutes ces questions. Pain est resté près de la Wazawai pour la diriger. Il a besoin de toute son énergie et donc de ses six corps pour faire ça. Je ne risque pas de voir sa sale tête avant que l'idole ne soit éveillée ... il y a donc des chances pour que je ne la voie pas du tout si je parviens à activer le sceau avant qu'il n'ait fini. Ce serait le meilleur scénario.

- Et nous Papa ? Me demande subitement Seiran.

- Vous restez près de moi et vous ne me lâchez pas. Vous devrez intervenir après que j'aurai enclenché le sceau ... tu te souviens de ce que tu dois faire n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui bien sûr, me répond-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Et toi alors ?

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi ça ira. Concentre-toi sur ton objectif. Kyo, tu ne quittes pas ta sœur d'accord ?

Le petit bonhomme acquiesce en silence. Au loin, je sens que chaque équipe est plus ou moins arrivée à destination ... et que tout est sur le point de commencer.

- Revenez tous vivants je vous en prie, murmure-je en perdant mes yeux dans les profondeurs d'un ciel maintenant sans nuage. Mmh... le ciel est clair et pourtant ça va bientôt tourner à l'orage. Les nuages rouges l'emporteront-ils sur la volonté du feu ? On verra bien, ajoute-je en esquissant un faible sourire.

_POV Externe (Konoha zone sud)_

Les quatre ninjas progressaient en silence vers le lieu où se déroulerait le combat. Leur cœur battait la mesure de leurs pas, seul signe de tension. Car en eux, le calme s'était imposé. Il ne s'agissait que d'un combat... un combat dont l'issue contribuerait à la survie ou à la destruction du village qu'ils aimaient tant. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Cet homme devait mourir et quel qu'en soit le prix, ils lui assèneraient une mort rapide et – ils l'espéraient tout du moins – douloureuse.

Lee était le plus impatient du groupe. Sûrement parce qu'il était le seul parmi eux à s'être déjà mesuré à Kisame. Ce ninja d'une puissance extraordinaire lui avait tenu tête presque sans sourciller... _leur_ avait tenu tête. À Neji, le génie du clan Hyuuga. À Tenten, la meilleure maîtresse d'armes de sa génération et surtout à Gaï-sensei... personne ne pouvait se permettre pareil affront sans en subir les lourdes conséquences. La panthère de jade voulait lui faire payer cela. Mais ce n'était pas une vengeance aveugle. Il savait trop bien où cela pourrait l'emmener, pour avoir vu un de ses plus proches amis en être déchiré et souffrir pendant des années. Son esprit était clair et ses coéquipiers comptaient les uns sur les autres, donc sur lui également. Il était le plus jeune, mais ferait honneur à ses aînés. Il voulait que Kakashi, le plus grand rival de son sensei, puisse raconter à ce dernier combien sa fougue avait été sans faille et sa puissance illimitée. Il ne s'était pas entraîné des années pour rien après tout.

En tête de la procession, Kakashi réfléchissait. Ils avaient répété leurs mouvements des centaines de fois la veille, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se les repasser en boucle. Si tout se déroulait comme prévu, Kisame n'aurait même pas le temps de saisir sa monstrueuse épée ... seulement, tout ne se déroulait jamais comme prévu. Derrière lui, l'argenté sentait ses équipiers. Ce n'était pas ceux auxquels il était habitué, mais leur travail durant l'entraînement avait permis de créer de solides liens entre eux. Le ninja sourit un instant en repensant à tout ce qui s'était produit au cours de ces derniers jours. Naruto était vraiment le ninja le plus imprévisible de Konoha... peut-être même du monde entier. Il avait déclaré ne plus vouloir être Hokage, et pourtant voilà qu'il dirigeait toutes les troupes du village avec une force telle qu'aucun n'avait pensé, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, à contrer ses ordres. Tout cela s'était fait de façon si naturelle. Il était né pour être un leader. Dommage qu'une certaine autre personne ne se soit pas montrée aussi digne ...

Alors que chacun se perdait dans ses pensées, dans ses stratégies, dans les possibles tournures que pourrait prendre la confrontation, ils se stoppèrent net à une vingtaine de mètres du mur d'enceinte sud. Immobiles et en alerte sur le toit d'un immeuble, ils s'étaient figés en ressentant un terrible chakra venir vers eux. Lee se tendit un instant lorsqu'il réalisa que cette puissance était encore plus grande que le suggérait son souvenir. La dernière fois, il n'avait affronté qu'un substitut possédé par le Nukenin. Cette fois, ils devraient le combattre au maximum de son potentiel ... et ce maximum était bien plus terrifiant qu'ils l'avaient estimé.

Ils se mirent en posture de combat la seconde suivante, lorsque la personne qu'avait précédé ce chakra détestable apparut de toute sa hauteur au sommet de la muraille. Sa carrure était imposante et recouverte du si caractéristique manteau noir à nuages rouges de l'Akatsuki. Son visage bleu pâle était barré d'un sourire carnassier révélant des dents aiguisées comme des lames de rasoir. Son épée enserrée dans des bandages, était à peine visible derrière ses larges épaules. Ils se toisèrent pendant un instant, avant que le sourire du Nukenin ne s'élargît encore dans une expression de jubilation narquoise.

- Mais que voilà... des moustiques de Konoha, lâcha-t-il d'une voix moqueuse.

Lee grinça des dents et Shizune était déjà prête a s'emparer de ses aiguilles meurtrières pour lui en hérisser le corps. Ils se détendirent à nouveau en percevant le très subtil mouvement de main de Kakashi qui les appelait au calme.

- Kisame, dit simplement l'argenté avec froideur. Sache bien que tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici. Fais un pas de plus et...

- Et tu vas me donner la fessée ? Ne me faites pas rire, s'esclaffa le requin. Aucun de vous ne fait le poids. Nous sommes venus pour le Kyuubi. Livrez-le nous et personne ne sera... blessé, finit-il en souriant en coin.

Les quatre ninjas ne répondirent pas, laissant simplement la fureur monter en eux face à ce mensonge éhonté et à cette déclaration révoltante. Lui livrer Naruto ? Eux vivants, ils ne laisseraient jamais une telle chose arriver. La scène sembla se figer un moment. Les deux fronts se dévisageaient sans émettre un son, ni amorcer un mouvement. Personne n'était dupe. D'un côté comme de l'autre, ils n'attendaient qu'un signal pour se lancer. Ni lui ni eux ne flancherait. C'était un combat à mort, rien de plus, rien de moins. Et puis tout bascula.

Kisame se tendit légèrement en rapprochant ses mains pour formuler les signes d'un jutsu et Shizune réagit moins d'un dixième de seconde après en lançant ses aiguilles droit sur ses mains. Le Nukenin se déporta vivement sur la gauche, avant de faire un autre bond en arrière pour éviter in extremis une palissade de bois parée de pieux meurtriers formée par Yamato. Sa main se dirigea vers le manche de son épée, qu'il eut à peine le temps de déplacer avant qu'un coup de pied surpuissant ne le fît trembler en se fracassant sur la lame écaillée.

- Konoha Senpu ! Hurla Lee au moment où sa jambe droite s'abattait sur l'ennemi.

Le jeune homme brisa le contact très vite lorsqu'il sentit son chakra se faire aspirer par Samehada. D'un vif mouvement, il prit appui de son pied gauche sur elle pour s'éloigner en se projetant. Kisame lâcha la poignée de son épée pour formuler un jutsu, il le commença en même temps qu'il faisait un bond vers l'avant, entrant plus profondément dans le village et évitant le Raikiri de Kakashi qui ne laissa qu'un cratère là où il se tenait une minute plus tôt. Une fois le jutsu terminé, une immense vague se forma à partir du bâtiment qu'il surplombait. Les quatre ninjas de Konoha l'évitèrent sans mal grâce à Yamato qui fit pousser des branches robustes et gigantesques pour les élever bien au-dessus du raz-de-marée. La déferlante rasa la totalité du quartier dans lequel ils s'affrontaient, puis vint s'écraser violemment contre le mur d'enceinte qui se fissura sous le choc et s'écroula à moitié.

Shizune se mit de suite à courir le long d'une branche qui se dirigeait vers Kisame, se saisissant une nouvelle fois de ses aiguilles. Elle bondit vers sa droite en envoyant une nouvelle salve, sitôt évitée par le requin. La jeune femme disparut de son champ de vision la seconde suivante. Derrière le Nukenin, Lee s'élança pour lui envoyer un coup puissant qui l'atteignit en plein milieu du dos. L'ennemi tomba en avant puis se changea en une gerbe d'eau sournoise qui vint immédiatement emprisonner Lee, en remontant sa jambe qui n'avait pu se défaire de son contact. Profitant du tumulte provoqué par son raz-de-marée, Kisame s'était dissimulé dans l'eau en ne laissant qu'un simple clone derrière lui. Il réapparut calmement à une quinzaine de mètres de là, affichant un petit sourire narquois.

Dans sa prison aqueuse, le jeune Shinobi commença rapidement à étouffer jusqu'à ce qu'une seconde couche, terreuse cette fois-ci, n'englobât la sphère liquide. Yamato brisa son jutsu, libérant Lee par la même occasion après que l'eau avait été aspirée par la terre devenue boueuse.

- Sois prudent Lee ! Cria Kakashi. Il vaut mieux éviter les contacts physiques.

- Je sais, j'ai été trop rapide sur ce coup, s'excusa Lee sans quitter son adversaire des yeux et en s'élançant de nouveau.

Kisame quant à lui, souriait en dévoilant toute l'étendue de ses dents acérées. Il s'amusait beaucoup en évitant les attaques successives de ces petits moucherons. Mais il avait aussi un objectif à atteindre : trouver le porteur du Kyuubi et donner sa localisation à Pain. Son leader avait fait preuve de beaucoup de patience au cours de ces cinq dernières années où les difficultés s'étaient multipliées sur leur route et il doutait fortement que le peu de retenue dont il disposait encore suffît à l'empêcher de tout réduire en cendres sur des kilomètres si on tardait à lui livrer le dernier Jinchuuriki... quitte à zigouiller tous ses hommes dans la manœuvre. Alors, tuer ou être tué ? Le choix ne paraissait pas bien compliqué. Il pourrait tout aussi bien laisser l'un de ses adversaires en vie pour le cuisiner sur l'endroit où se trouvait le Jinchuuriki, mais il doutait fortement que ces ninjas avec leur saloperie de volonté du feu acceptassent de flancher, quoi que fût ce qu'il entreprendrait contre eux. En clair, il fallait déblayer le terrain pour continuer à avancer... cette idée ne put qu'étirer davantage son sourire en un rictus emprunt d'un franc sadisme meurtrier. Plus loin vers l'ouest, on entendit subitement un grondement sourd alors que des formes vertes ondulantes s'élevaient hors de terre.

- Tiens donc, s'esclaffa Kisame ! Zetsu semble refaire les par-terre de fleurs dans ce quartier !

Et tandis que Kisame s'amusait de cette situation cocasse (selon ses propres critères), Kakashi et Yamato s'élançaient pour le prendre en tenaille, l'un en lui envoyant des pieux en bois, l'autre en lançant sur lui un dragon aqueux. Le requin fit alors appel à sa fulgurante réserve de chakra pour se propulser dans les airs et faire pleuvoir sur ses opposants une pluie de gouttelettes qui, lancées à pleine vitesse, donnaient l'impression d'être une pluie de balles en acier. Le violent contact de ces gouttes avec le sol provoqua un grondement assourdissant, comme si cette portion de la ville était littéralement victime d'un bombardement aérien. Les bâtiments, déjà sérieusement ravagés par la vague précédente, furent réduits en poussière. Les quatre ninjas durent redoubler de rapidité et de souplesse pour éviter cette salve ravageuse. Shizune, moins rapide que les trois autres, se retrouva rapidement en difficulté. Une des balles aqueuses la frappa dans la cuisse, la transperçant de part en part et la faisant crier sous la douleur. Elle tituba, mais parvint à rester debout tandis que Yamato surgit derrière elle pour ériger au-dessus d'eux une barrière de bois protectrice. Le Shinobi saisit ensuite la jeune femme à la taille pour la déporter rapidement hors de portée du jutsu, une seconde avant que le bouclier ne cédât dans un craquement fracassant, brisé lui aussi par la puissance de l'eau. Essoufflés mais encore debout, ils reformèrent leur ligne de front avec Lee et Kakashi alors que dans le même temps, Kisame reprenait position, sur le restant d'une bâtisse couchée au sol.

- Sortez vos parapluie les amis, le ciel est couvert ! Lança Kisame d'un air narquois.

Yamato raffermit sa prise autour de la taille de Shizune pour s'assurer qu'elle tiendrait debout alors qu'il lançait un regard noir au Nukenin.

- Je vais bien Yamato, lui dit cette dernière en commençant déjà à soigner sa blessure. Ce n'est rien de grave.

Le ninja refusa cependant de la lâcher, prêt à l'emporter hors de danger au moindre mouvement du requin. À ses côtés, Kakashi s'efforçait d'évaluer leur marge de manœuvre pour amener l'Akatsukien dans une configuration plus avantageuse pour eux. Quant à Lee, il essayait de ne pas trop regarder autour de lui, conscient que la partie de Konoha où ils étaient en train de se battre s'était muée en un champ de ruines. Puis de nouveau, leur attention fut momentanément happée vers un autre combat. Une énorme explosion venait de retentir au loin, suivie d'un éclat de rire de Kisame.

- On dirait que ce cher Deidara prend son pied lui aussi ! Je ne donne pas cher de vos compatriotes !

Aucun ne répondit, certains que s'ils se laissaient aller à penser aux difficultés rencontrées par leurs camarades, ils seraient bien incapables de rester concentrés sur leur propre combat. De nouveau, tout se passa très vite. Excédé par le sourire de Kisame, Lee se jeta sur lui, entraînant Kakashi dans son sillage tandis que Yamato éloignait Shizune pour qu'elle finît de se remettre sur pied. Il revint vers ses équipiers au moment où la panthère de jade se confrontait à de gigantesques animaux aqueux maniés par un clone du Nukenin et que de l'autre côté, Kakashi, Sharingan enclenché, tentait le Mangekyou pour amputer Kisame d'une de ses mains afin qu'il se retrouvât dans l'incapacité de formuler de jutsu. Il savait déjà qu'il ne pourrait pas envoyer la totalité du requin dans une autre dimension, sans risquer de perdre tout son chakra... et sa vie dans la foulée. Le Mangekyou était une arme redoutable mais encore bien trop instable malgré ses années d'entraînements. Il avait même fini par avoir la conviction que seul le sang Uchiha était capable de le sublimer jusqu'à son apogée... encore qu'il n'avait jamais pu vérifier cette allégation.

Yamato forma également taureaux puissants et félins rapides en les faisant surgir de terre pour contrer leurs homologues aqueux, composés de poissons volants aux nageoires aiguisés et autres amphibiens véloces. Augmentant sa vitesse d'un cran, Lee détruisait les animaux en se retirant chaque fois la seconde suivante pour ne pas laisser le temps au liquide de s'emparer de lui. Un deuxième clone de Kisame surgit, submergeant ses adversaires par le surplus de créations animales. Kakashi faisait preuve d'une souplesse et d'une clairvoyance remarquables, notant chaque mouvement de Kisame et les contrant avec de plus en plus d'aisance à mesure qu'il les déchiffrait. Il s'était focalisé sur l'original, sachant parfaitement que de sa concentration dépendait le maintien de ses clones. S'il parvenait à le faire plier, Lee et Yamato pourraient revenir l'appuyer.

Kisame ne riait plus. Le ninja copieur n'était pas du menu fretin. Et il commençait à peiner face à ses incessants essais pour le priver d'un de ses membres. Son endurance avec cet œil paraissait incroyable. Il se souvenait pourtant très bien de l'épuisement rapide dont était victime Itachi lorsque lui-même enclenchait son Mangekyou. L'ancienne génération n'était décidément pas à prendre à la légère. Pour le repousser et l'empêcher de le découper en morceau par un simple regard, il l'affrontait également à renforts de Suiton que venaient presque chaque fois contrer les Dôton de l'Hatake. Deux ninjas utilisant le Dôton avec aisance, et même le Mokûton pour l'un, un autre ninja qui l'avait déjà affronté par le passé et un ninja médecin qui semblait parfaitement s'accorder avec les trois autres et leurs techniques... Kisame comprit assez rapidement que ce n'était peut-être pas un hasard s'il se retrouvait face à une telle formation. Non seulement ça, mais en plus, il était tombé immédiatement devant eux alors qu'il avait à peine atteint le village. Comble de tout, aucun n'avait paru surpris de le voir... presque comme s'ils l'avaient attendu. Impossible ! Rien n'avait trahi leur progression et Pain avait tout calculé. Tout ça ne pouvait qu'être le fruit d'un surprenant hasard ! Et pourtant ..

Sortant de ses songes, Kisame évita de justesse un autre dragon aqueux de Kakashi, suivi d'une sensation d'aspiration désagréable au niveau de son épaule gauche... encore un maudit trou dimensionnel qui avait manqué de peu de le faucher. Suite à ce mouvement, Kakashi, perdit l'équilibre un court instant, après que son œil gauche lui avait envoyé une violente décharge dans la tête... il arrivait bien trop vite à sa limite et le combat était encore loin d'être à leur avantage. Profitant de ce flottement dans les assauts de l'argenté, Kisame bondit vers lui, saisissant sa Samehada qu'il abattit vers le ninja copieur dans un large mouvement circulaire et lui faucha le ventre. Kakashi n'avait pu éviter toute l'attaque et fut projeté violemment au sol en réprimant un geignement de douleur. Il plaqua ses mains sur son ventre pour tenter de refréner l'hémorragie. Les écailles de Samehada avaient déchiqueté sa chair sur une bonne profondeur et laissaient saillants les muscles écorchés et lacérés de ses abdominaux. Un centimètre de plus et ce n'était pas le sang qu'il aurait dû retenir, mais ses propres entrailles. Avachi au sol, il vit une ombre s'abattre de nouveau, avant de se sentir brusquement tiré en arrière, juste au moment où l'épée monstrueuse creusait une large tranchée dans le sol. L'argenté releva la tête, croisant les yeux bruns de sa coéquipière qui venait de l'arracher à une mort certaine... et douloureuse. Sans plus attendre, la Kunoichi fit reculer le requin par l'envoi d'une série de Kunai qu'elle savait sans effet, mais suffisant pour tirer l'Hatake un peu plus loin. De l'autre côté, Yamato qui venait de désintégrer l'un des deux clones en activité, vint en renfort pour occuper Kisame le temps que Shizune prît soin de Kakashi.

La jeune femme se mit au travail immédiatement, refermant les plaies sanglantes avec une incroyable habileté. Mais elle se figea à mi-parcours en maugréant.

- Bon sang ! Cette foutue épée est venimeuse, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents. Je ne pourrai pas tout refermer avec ce dont je dispose.

- Ça sera suffisant, lui dit Kakashi en serrant les dents.

- C'est un poison issu d'un animal marin assez rare, je n'ai pas l'antidote ici... ça va agir lentement et empêcher tes blessures de se refermer, expliqua-t-elle en poursuivant son travail.

- ... Lentement comment ? Lui demanda Kakashi, non pour savoir s'il survivrait, mais juste pour s'assurer qu'il aurait le temps de massacrer Kisame.

La jeune femme regarda attentivement comment réagissait la blessure à son chakra médical et se mit à marmonner rapidement pour compter. Enfin, elle répondit :

- J'te donne encore dix minutes d'activité avant que ça n'ait atteint tout ton système circulatoire. Plus si tu restes tranquille.

- C'est exclu, la contra Kakashi sans hésiter.

- Alors dix minutes... après, il faudra te sortir de là coûte que coûte.

Elle se tut alors et banda le ventre de l'argenté avant de l'aider à se remettre laborieusement sur pieds. Lee et Yamato étaient toujours aux prises avec le requin. Kakashi, appuyé sur Shizune, fit usage une nouvelle fois de son Sharingan pour mieux estimer leurs chances. Le chakra de Kisame avait bien baissé, mais serait-ce suffisant ? Au moment où il se posa cette question, Lee vint à bout du deuxième clone après que celui-ci avait eu le temps de lui laisser une estafilade le long de son bras gauche, déchirant tous les muscles et rendant inerte le membre entier. Lee se plaqua la main droite au niveau de l'épaule, sans laisser échapper un seul son. Yamato, face à l'original, avait formé un nouveau bouclier de bois pour se protéger de lames d'eau qui tentaient de le découper, comme un morceau de bœuf sous la hache d'un boucher. L'une d'elles lui asséna une blessure au visage, emportant son œil droit et projetant l'Anbu en arrière. Il glissa sur le dos jusqu'à se retrouver du côté de Shizune et Kakashi. La première accourut de suite pour soigner son œil... jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalisât qu'il l'avait perdu pour de bon. Sans mot dire, elle s'employa alors à effacer le reste de la blessure pour que n'en subsistât que l'ombre d'une cicatrice. Elle regarda Yamato d'un air contrit et ce dernier lui répondit par un chaleureux sourire qui vint illuminer son seul œil gauche. Une seconde de calme avant que tous ne se remissent en position... pour la dernière fois à en juger par leur état. Kakashi appuya son regard sur chacun d'eux, leur indiquant d'un bref mouvement de tête qu'il était temps de mettre à profit leurs heures d'entraînement. Tous s'élancèrent vers Kisame comme un seul homme.

Le Nukenin esquiva une nouvelle attaque de Lee qui, pour éviter de le toucher directement au cas où il se serait de nouveau substitué par un clone aqueux, lui avait envoyé des blocs de pierre par de violents coups de pieds. Kisame para l'assaut en brisant les blocs à l'aide de Samehada. Les écailles de cette dernières s'agitaient sous le restant de bandage qui fut totalement arraché dans le mouvement. Puis tout s'enchaîna sans que Kisame n'eût le temps de réagir. Grâce à son Sharingan, Kakashi venait de trouver l'ouverture tant espérée. En voyant le signe que fit l'argenté, les trois autres comprirent immédiatement et prirent leur position presque sans réfléchir. Un instant distrait par les rochers, Kisame n'avait pas vu que Lee, débarrassé des poids qui d'ordinaire lui entravaient les jambes, avait fait montre de toute l'étendue de son incroyable vitesse pour l'attaquer par son côté. Kisame brandit son épée qui lui fut arrachée par un vif coup de pied du Shinobi, réitérant la tactique de son maître quelques années plus tôt. Mais il fallait agir vite, car Lee avait bien prévenu son équipe que leur opposant était capable de faire revenir à lui son alliée écailleuse.

Samehada projetée, et faisant fi de l'effroyable douleur qui lui détruisait le bras, Lee ouvrit derechef quatre portes afin de terrasser sa cible par un coup d'une rare puissance. Déstabilisé, Kisame plongea en avant pour se redonner un semblant d'équilibre, mais c'était sans compter sur l'intervention de Yamato et Shizune. Celle-ci se tenait entre les bras du premier, invoquant, à l'aide d'un parchemin, des aiguilles médicales spécialement préparées pour ce combat et imprégnées d'un poison paralysant à diffusion rapide. Derrière elle, Yamato apposa également ses mains sur le parchemin afin d'incorporer ces aiguilles dans une rivière de terre sitôt qu'elles apparurent. Tous deux dirigèrent ensuite cette alliance de terre et de fer vers le Nukenin qui, tombant toujours, fut happé dans une prison brune et frappé par les aiguilles. Afin de ne pas lui laisser le temps de riposter, Kakashi bondit à son tour au-dessus de la sphère et, tandis que Shizune formulait un jutsu pour faire saillir les aiguilles hors de terre, il appela à lui tout ce qu'il possédait encore de chakra pour envoyer son plus fulgurant Raikiri. L'électricité, conduite par les aiguilles, transperça Kisame qui, incapable d'utiliser son Suiton pour se libérer, fut brûlé par la décharge.

Lorsque la sphère s'ouvrit de nouveau, ne restait de lui qu'un tas de chair difforme, la totalité de ses organes ayant éclaté sous le choc. Le sang lui coulait par tous les orifices, ses globes oculaires avaient littéralement implosé, ses dents s'étaient faites expulsées des gencives et la seule chose qui lui donnait encore l'apparence d'un homme était ce long manteau noir et rouge dont dépassaient encore une demi jambe et le restant d'un bras.

Kakashi s'écroula alors au sol après avoir pu contempler le résultat de leur attaque synchronisée. Il sentait le poison se répandre en lui et entraver ses mouvements. Il n'avait utilisé que trois des dix minutes, mais le déploiement d'un Raikiri avait épuisé ses batteries plus rapidement. Pourtant il souriait, car leur adversaire n'était plus et qu'aucun de ses équipiers n'avait péri. Il sentit une grande lassitude l'envahir, sitôt suivi d'une impression de chaleur. Ouvrant les yeux, il vit Lee au-dessus de lui qui lui maintenait la tête de son seul bras valide, Shizune sur son côté qui soignait déjà son mal pour lui donner un sursis, et enfin Yamato derrière elle, une main sur son épaule et qui lançait des encouragements à son Sempaï, après avoir rabattu son bandeau sur l'orbite désormais vide de son œil droit.

- C'est fini, dit simplement l'argenté.

- Ne dites pas de sottises Sempai ! Shizune ne vous lâchera pas ! Pas question de flancher maintenant ! Vous êtes fort et on a besoin de vous ! Cria presque Yamato, en proie à une certaine panique alors qu'il cherchait confirmation de ses mots auprès de la jeune médic-nin.

- ... Non... J'veux dire... le combat est fini, précisa Kakashi. On peut retourner sur la place principale pour voir avec Naruto où en sont les autres, poursuivit-il en esquissant un léger sourire sous son masque, se sentant déjà aller un peu mieux... ou moins mal disons.

- Oh ! Bah... euh... oui, bonne idée, balbutia Yamato qui ne savait plus trop où se mettre alors que Shizune lançait un sourire confiant à l'argenté et que Lee riait nerveusement tant il était soulagé.

Sur cette note décontractée s'acheva le combat de la zone sud, à peu près au même moment où prenaient fin d'autres affrontements...

_POV Externe (Konoha zone ouest)_

Konohamaru se sentait nerveux, et ce d'autant plus que ses coéquipiers semblaient faire preuve d'un sang froid sans égal. Même la chétive Hinata, stimulée par la rassurante présence de son aimé et de son cousin, paraissait pressée d'en découdre. Le jeune homme savait qu'il ne faisait pas équipe avec des petites pointures. Il connaissait déjà plus que quiconque l'étendue du pouvoir de Neji, mais il était malgré tout resté coi en découvrant l'ampleur de leur puissance lorsque tous se battaient côte à côte... proprement effrayant. Il avait réussi à parfaitement s'intégrer bien sûr, mais il se demandait encore par quel miracle (ou mauvais coup du sort) il s'était retrouvé sur le front, balancé dans une guerre où tous les acteurs avaient l'air d'être bien plus monstres (sous-entendu monstrueusement forts) qu'humain (sous-entendu ninjas comme lui). Naruto avait confiance en lui évidemment... mais il s'était absenté pendant tant d'années, comment pouvait-il être si sûr de son choix alors qu'il n'avait même pas vu ses progrès ?

- On a déjà parlé de ça hier Konohamaru, dit subitement la voix calme de Neji, tirant immédiatement le jeune Shinobi de ses interrogations.

- Neji-sempaï ?

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de savoir pourquoi tu es là avec nous. Tu es là où tu dois être, point barre. Maintenant concentre-toi, continua-t-il en lui lançant un regard d'encouragement.

Konohamaru acquiesça d'un signe de tête silencieux, quelque peu rasséréné par les paroles de son chef d'équipe. Neji avait toujours su comment, avec quelques mots, exhorter son potentiel au maximum. Ses intonations, ses paroles, ses expressions... il avait vraiment pris le meilleur de ce que sa famille pouvait offrir en matière de prestance et de leadership. Il savait aussi très bien lire dans les gens. Ses yeux avaient un pouvoir surprenant bien entendu, mais c'était sa capacité à décrypter ce qu'il voyait et sentait qui le fascinait le plus.

De leur côté, Hinata et Kiba restaient silencieux. À mesure qu'ils avançaient vers le lieu désigné de leur combat, ils n'avaient pas jugé utile de s'encourager encore. Leurs regards parlaient pour eux et c'était plus que suffisant. Pendant les entraînements de la veille, Kiba n'avait pas caché son inquiétude quant à la participation de sa bien-aimée dans un combat d'une telle ampleur... jusqu'à ce que la charmante demoiselle ne rappelât à son bon souvenir que sa maîtrise du Byakugan pouvait se révéler bien redoutable. Le chien fou s'était alors platement excusé sous le regard satisfait de la (plus si timide) Hyuuga, avant de poursuivre la mise en place de leur stratégie. S'ils parvenaient à mettre leur plan en marche, il en viendrait peut-être même à plaindre l'Akatsukien.

Tous les cinq parvinrent assez rapidement aux confins de la zone ouest, stoppant à différents niveaux sur les branches d'un arbre imposant qui leur offrait une vue imprenable sur l'ensemble du mur d'enceinte. Ils auraient pu décrire parfaitement le quartier où ils se trouvaient les yeux fermés. Tous avaient soigneusement étudié la moindre parcelle du village pour s'assurer d'être prêts quel que fût le lieu de leur affrontement. Il avait été nécessaire de procéder ainsi à cause de la capacité de Zetsu à pouvoir se fondre dans toutes les surfaces naturelles. Ainsi, chacun d'eux devait être capable de se mouvoir aussi aisément que lui malgré les obstacles dont ils auraient à souffrir. De plus, cela les avait également aidés pour mettre au point leur formation d'attaque, la finalisation de leur stratégie ayant été compliquée par les nombreux endroits qui pouvaient potentiellement devenir le théâtre de leur affrontement. Ils espéraient à présent que leurs préparatifs se montrassent à la hauteur des efforts qu'ils y avaient investis, en couronnant leur entreprise de succès.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent sous un silence de plomb, tandis que Neji et Hinata balayaient les environs de leur Byakugan. Hinata fut le première à se raidir.

- Il approche, lâcha-t-elle en désactivant ses pupilles.

- Tenez-vous sur vos gardes, dit Neji d'une voix dure en désactivant à son tour son Doujutsu, ayant lui aussi repéré la présence de l'intrus.

Une minute passa encore avant qu'une forme étrange ne saillît hors de la pierre grise du mur face à eux. Une coque de végétal verte foncée et dentelée émergea lentement, dévoilant ensuite un visage monochrome parfaitement équilibré entre le noir et le blanc. Les yeux jaunes dénués de pupilles montrèrent une vague surprise l'espace d'une seconde. Une voix rauque s'éleva ensuite :

- **Pas de bonnes odeurs par ici...**

- C'est parce qu'il n'y a pas de bouffe.

- **Bizarre... y'a que ces ninjas musculeux en face. Je préfère les villageois... plus gras !**

**- **Oui, mais on dirait qu'il n'y en a pas un seul dans le coin. Faudra se contenter de ça avant de trouver le Jinchuuriki pour Pain-sama.

Les voix leur parvenaient, faibles mais claires... peut-être même un peu trop claires. Les quatre Ninjas (et Akamaru) s'élancèrent de leur perchoir pour présenter un front uni et rigide à moins de quinze mètres de leur cible. Celle-ci n'avait pas bougé ou à peine, se contentant de s'extirper totalement de la pierre pour se percher de plein pied sur la muraille. De plus près, la chose était encore plus hideuse qu'ils ne l'avaient imaginée. Le manteau noir à nuages rouges en cachait une bonne partie, et ce n'était pas pour leur déplaire, car à en juger par la moue renfrognée des Hyuuga, ce qu'il y avait dessous ne devait pas être spécialement plus attrayant que le reste. Kiba et Akamaru faisaient eux aussi une grimace déconfite à cause de l'odeur forte – imprégnée d'humus, de compost et de terre – que dégageait le Nukenin.

- Ouah mais c'est quoi cette horreur ! S'exclama Konohamaru, qui ne put se retenir plus longtemps d'exprimer ses pensées à voix haute (cette attitude sentait le Naruto à plein nez, sembla penser l'Inuzuka).

- Pas poli le gosse, s'indigna faiblement l'une des voix de Zetsu.

- **Pas poli du tout...**

- L'éducation des jeunes ce n'est plus ce que ça a été.

- **J'peux le manger ?**

- Pas tout de suite, faut flinguer les autres d'abord.

- **Et après on mange ?**

**- **Certainement !

- **J'suis sûr que ça va être délicieux.**

**- **Le chien risque d'être coriace.

- **Les poils se coincent entre les dents, j'aime pas ça.**

- Faudra le dépecer avant c'est pas grave...

Et tandis que ce curieux personnage (ces deux curieux personnages ?) continuait son débat, les quatre ninjas (et Akamaru également) assistaient à la scène, un peu interloqués. Naruto avait beau les avoir prévenus de la particularité de Zetsu, le voir en direct c'était quand même autre chose. Konohamaru avait oublié son appréhension du combat et l'avait troqué contre un intérêt grandissant pour cette entité étrange (réprimant quand même des grimaces de dégoût en entendant la teneur de la discussion, dont ils étaient le... plat de résistance). Hinata se disait que son penchant écologiste et son amour de la nature pouvaient bien se faire discrets juste le temps qu'elle réglât le cas de cette plante carnivore (détourner les yeux pendant un petit combat, même des yeux dotés d'un Byakugan, ce n'était pas au-dessus de ses forces). Kiba essayait de retenir Akamaru, ce dernier n'appréciant visiblement pas qu'on le qualifiât d'imbouffable et qu'on osât critiquer sa si soyeuse fourrure (il était clair pour lui que ses poils impeccables n'allaient certainement pas se coincer où que ce soit... oui oui, la susceptibilité des canidés est parfois illogique). Quant à Neji, son agacement avait pris le pas sur lui tant il pensait que l'heure n'était plus à la discussion (surtout que ce Nukenin débile ne manifestait pas le moindre intérêt pour ses adversaires et se contentait de débattre sur la meilleure façon de les boulotter) mais qu'il était plus que temps de passer à la phase du bottage de cul (cette chose en avait-elle seulement un ? ... Mieux valait ne pas le savoir).

Le Juunin aux yeux de nacres décida promptement de faire cesser les déblatérations du ficus :

- Dis voir, si on te dérange, dis-le nous qu'on aille prendre un café le temps que tu finisses, lâcha-t-il avec toute la retenue dont il était encore capable.

- Mince alors ! Hyuuga fait de l'humour, s'émerveilla Kiba.

- Je ne crois pas que le moment soit bien choisi pour ce genre de remarques Kiba-sempaï, lui dit Konohamaru en aparté.

- Bah, ça méritait quand même d'être souligné, môme. C'est pas si souvent que ça arrive, se justifia Kiba.

Hinata secoua légèrement la tête dans une faible dénégation teintée d'un soupçon de lassitude tandis que Konohamaru levait les yeux au ciel en marmonnant :

- Ça arrive plus souvent qu'tu l'crois.

Neji quant à lui, ne se souciait guère de la micro-joute verbale qui se jouait derrière lui (bien qu'il fût le sujet principal de ladite joute) et restait entièrement focalisé sur son adversaire. L'atmosphère avait beau être détendue (limite à la rigolade si on en jugeait par l'attitude de ses équipiers), il sentait très bien que ce Zetsu était aussi fêlé qu'imprévisible... ce dernier point ne jouant pas tellement en leur faveur. Pour confirmer ses pensées, le ficus partit soudainement d'un grand éclat de rire avant d'ouvrir son manteau pour libérer de longues lianes, dotées de crocs dégoulinant d'un liquide verdâtre, vers les quatre ninjas et le chien qui eurent tout juste le temps d'esquiver par un saut sur les côtés.

Zetsu rappela ses tentacules de végétal à lui cependant que Neji et Konohamaru se mettaient en posture sur son flanc droit et que Hinata et Kiba s'étaient positionnés sur son flanc gauche. Les Hyuuga avaient activé leur don héréditaire pour suivre les moindres déplacements du Nukenin. Ce fut grâce à cela que tous deux percèrent bien vite la surprenante capacité de Zetsu à pouvoir faire usage d'une forme de Mokûton... car en réalité, ce n'était pas le cas. Naruto l'avait ainsi décrite faute de voir avec le Byakugan, ce que Neji et Hinata identifièrent comme un réseau de chakra dans les lianes meurtrières, prouvant que celles-ci n'étaient pas que du matériel végétal mais semblaient plutôt être des extensions directes du propre corps de leur opposant. Intriguée par un détail, Hinata força la précision de son don, mais dut rapidement s'éloigner à nouveau sous un autre assaut de lianes.

- Il les utilise pour nous maintenir à distance, expliqua-t-elle à Kiba.

- Il craint le corps à corps donc ? Conclut celui-ci. C'est bon pour nous !

- Sauf que si tu ajoutes ça à son autre aptitude, il va être dur de l'approcher.

Kiba approuva d'un signe de tête, juste au moment où ses yeux perdirent de vue le ficus, celui-ci venant de se fondre dans le mur de pierre. Il focalisa immédiatement autant de chakra que nécessaire dans son odorat pour retrouver la désagréable odeur qui l'avait assailli lors de leur première rencontre.

- Tu sens quelque chose Akamaru ? S'enquit le maître-chien auprès de son fidèle compagnon.

Le chien, en alerte également, leva le museau dans le sens du vent. La brise était faible, mais suffisante pour saisir l'odeur recherchée, juste au moment où Hinata le repéra par son flux de chakra alors qu'il remontait à la surface derrière eux. Tous trois bondirent donc derechef et se remirent en position de défense devant la coque verte qui venait de surgir, précédée par une nouvelle salve de lianes hérissées d'épines cette fois-ci. Elles surgirent avec une rapidité telle qu'ils se seraient retrouvés prisonniers de cet enchevêtrement si Neji n'était intervenu.

Le Hyuuga fit la démonstration de toute son habileté en réalisant un Kaiten surpuissant, non sur une zone précise, mais en se déplaçant en ligne droite, tranchant les lianes dans le vif avant qu'elles n'atteignissent ses équipiers. Konohamaru arriva juste derrière lui, déployant son Fûton pour former des lames de vent qui, en plus de sectionner les dernières lianes, forcèrent Zetsu à retourner sous terre pour se protéger.

- Hinata, tu as eu le temps de voir ? Demanda immédiatement Neji en continuant de surveiller le quartier de son Byakugan.

- Oui. J'ai vu les Tenketsu qui lui servent à libérer son chakra dans ses extensions, répondit la jeune fille. Un quinzaine sur chacun de ses avant-bras, et d'autres au niveau du buste. Seul le haut de son corps peut... ATTENTION !

Alertés par cet avertissement, tous bondirent immédiatement hors de la zone, un centième de seconde avant que des plantes carnivores gigantesques ne sortissent de terre pour tenter de les gober. Tous les cinq se postèrent sur un bâtiment à bonne distance tandis que la forêt de plantes nouvellement formée faisait claquer ses innombrables mâchoires pour réduire à néant tout ce qui se trouvait à portée. Dans le même temps, ils entendirent une voix qui tremblait d'une jubilation nerveuse, s'élever depuis certaines des têtes vertes. Localisant la voix, ils purent suivre furtivement la forme du Nukenin se déplaçant dans la gueule de ses créations, au rythme de ses apparitions et disparitions.

- **Jolies mes beautés ! Croquer, mâcher et digérer ! **Chantonna la voix d'un des Zetsu.

- Putain, il a vraiment pas l'courant à tous les étages celui-là ! Lâcha Kiba lorsqu'il entendit le rire si caractéristiquement déjanté résonner jusqu'à eux.

- Hinata, reprit Neji. Tu étais en train de dire que Zetsu ne pouvait faire apparaître ces plantes que depuis le haut de son corps, c'est bien ça ?

- Tout à fait, confirma la Hyuuga en continuant d'observer le curieux ballet qui leur faisait face. Même ces plantes énormes n'ont été créées que comme ça, c'est pour ça qu'il ne sort pas totalement d'elles. Son buste ou ses bras doivent maintenir le contact pour qu'il puisse les alimenter en énergie.

- Donc si on le tranche, ces machins crèvent ? Demanda Konohamaru.

Hinata approuva d'un signe de tête.

- Ok, on applique la troisième formation, on commence par la diversion, je coupe ses liens, les plantes crèvent, Kiba, Akamaru et Hinata vous l'acculez, Konohamaru tu l'achèves.

Trois « Ok ! » et un « Ouaf ! » furent lancés avant que les quatre ninjas ne fonçassent vers leur cible. Hinata guidait Kiba et Akamaru tandis que Neji faisait de même avec son partenaire. Localisant Zetsu alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, Neji indiqua son emplacement à Konohamaru pour que celui-ci s'élançât et tranchât le corps de la plante par un Shuriken fait de vent. Soudainement privé de contact avec son jardin des horreurs, Zetsu se faufila immédiatement dans le sol tandis que les plantes gigantesques fanaient à toute allure et s'écroulaient dans un grondement énorme au sol, emportant avec elle la moitié du quartier. Zetsu vérifia la position de ses ennemis en s'extirpant de sa cachette depuis un mur qui se fit aussitôt pulvériser par Konohamaru, une nouvelle fois guidé par Neji. Ce dernier profita de la déstabilisation de Zetsu pour enclencher son Hakke Roku-ju yon shô, touchant chacun des Tenketsu de l'Akatsukien. Projeté en arrière, Zetsu put tout juste reprendre un semblant d'équilibre avant qu'Hinata ne fondît sur lui. Elle l'attaqua grâce à son chakra qu'elle avait fait jaillir sous la forme de longues lames aiguisées dans chacune de ses paumes. Contraint de battre en retraite, Zetsu voulut échapper à la tornade qui s'abattait sur lui en plongeant dans le sol. Hinata soulevait des nuées de poussière par la rapidité impressionnante de ses mouvements qu'un œil humain normal était absolument incapable de suivre et se faisant, elle put masquer l'arrivée de Kiba et d'Akamaru. Zetsu eut le temps de se déporter pour échapper aux crocs de Kiba sous sa forme Gatsuga, mais il ne put en faire de même avec Akamaru qui arriva sur lui bien trop rapidement après son maître.

L'homme-plante se fit arracher une partie de sa coque alors qu'il bondissait en arrière pour tenter d'esquiver les deux ninjas et le chien qui multipliaient les attaques. Il se concentra pour disparaître sous terre... jusqu'à ce qu'il réalisât que ça lui était impossible.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'cette merde ! Lâcha-t-il d'une voix furibonde en essayant une nouvelle fois.

- **J'reconnais pas l'sol ! **Râla la seconde voix.

- Hinata c'est maintenant ! Cria Neji.

Hinata se plaça alors à genoux à quelques mètres du Nukenin figé de stupeur et activa l'un des pièges qu'ils avaient spécifiquement créés et disséminés pour lui dans tout Konoha. Des plaques de fer, alliées de différents métaux dans une composition inédite, s'élevèrent tout autour du Nukenin. Ce dernier comprit de suite pourquoi il ne pouvait fusionner avec cette matière, celle-ci n'ayant rien de commun avec une quelconque substance naturelle, et tenta de filer de cette zone de confinement.

Konohamaru bondit pour l'en empêcher, mais il ne vit que trop tard le sourire satisfait qui étirait le visage bicolore de son adversaire. Neji écarquilla les yeux de frayeur lorsqu'il comprit son erreur...

- KON' RESTE PAS LÀ ! Hurla-t-il avant de se mettre à courir avec toute la vélocité qu'il lui était possible.

Konohamaru ne réalisa ce qui se passait qu'au moment où il se fit repousser par Neji dont le flanc fut transpercer par une liane venant de surgir du torse de Zetsu.

- YUKI(1) ! Hurla à son tour le jeune Shinobi lorsqu'il vit avec horreur la branche ressortir dans le dos du Hyuuga.

- OH BON SANG ! Vociféra Hinata en formant de nouveaux signes qui vinrent vivement refermer les plaques de métal sur l'Akatsukien.

La liane fut brisée sous la puissance du fer et Neji retomba au sol, sitôt rattrapé par un Konohamaru totalement blême.

- Yuki ! YUKI ! Appela Konohamaru en cédant presque à la panique.

- C'est rien Kon'... explose-le ! Lui ordonna Neji en réprimant une grimace de douleur.

Acquiesçant nerveusement, et reprenant ses esprits autant que possible, le jeune homme se releva et, faisant apparaître deux clones, il forma un Rasengan dans chacune de ses mains avant de bondir avec rage vers la prison de fer. Il abattit ses deux mains sur la surface dans un hurlement de colère, faisant imploser le cube et réduisant le ficus en un tas de chair teintée autant de rouge que de vert gluant. Une fois sûr que l'ennemi était terrassé, il fonça auprès de Neji pour le reprendre dans ses bras alors qu'il respirait difficilement et qu'Hinata commençait à évaluer l'ampleur des dégâts.

- Yuki, appela encore Konohamaru. Me laisse pas hein ? T'as pas le droit ! Supplia-t-il.

Neji ouvrit les yeux et sourit avec chaleur, faisant encore plus s'exorbiter les yeux de l'Inuzuka qui avait déjà furieusement tiqué sur le... ''Yuki'' prononcé plusieurs fois par son jeune équipier.

- J'vais bien Kon', t'en fais pas, dit la voix calme de Neji.

- Me mens pas ! S'exclama son vis-à-vis en luttant contre la crise de larmes. C'est de ma faute ! Ajouta-t-il ensuite. Si tu meurs ce s'ra ma faute !

- Non, ce sera la mienne, corrigea Neji. J'aurais dû savoir qu'un homme aussi peu humain que lui aurait plus de Tenketsu que d'ordinaire. C'est moi qui t'ai mis en danger.

- Mais...

- Non c'est rien, l'arrêta de suite le Hyuuga. Je vais bien.

- C'est pas vrai, marmonna Konohamaru en regardant la blessure qui le transperçait.

- Il va bien, confirma Hinata en soupirant de soulagement tout en continuant de guérir la plaie de son cousin. Les organes vitaux ont été épargnés par miracle et il n'aura besoin que de quelques jours d'hôpital pour se remettre.

- Tu vois ? Dit Neji d'un air satisfait alors que Konohamaru s'écroulait sur son torse.

- Nej' je t'en prie, me fais plus peur comme ça, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait s'arrêter, lâcha Konohamaru.

- Désolé Koru(2), je ne pensais pas que tu paniquerais autant, répondit Neji en passant avec délicatesse sa main dans les cheveux châtains du jeune homme pour l'apaiser.

À l'entente de son surnom, Konohamaru se raidit, redressant la tête et rougissant violemment sous le regard stupéfait de Kiba et le doux sourire de la belle Hinata. La jeune fille rivalisait superbement avec l'empourprement du Shinobi par la magnifique couleur grenat qui avait envahi son visage, mais gardait suffisamment de contenance pour asséner un bon coup de coude dans le tibia de Kiba afin qu'il cessât de gober les mouches. Ce dernier retint un petit cri de douleur lorsqu'il se prit durement le coude pointu de sa douce.

- M'appelle pas comme ça devant les autres, marmonna Konohamaru sur un ton accusateur.

- Mon Koru devient Komaru(3), s'esclaffa discrètement Neji en faisant glisser son doigt pâle sur les rougeurs des pommettes de son amant.

- Ne... Neji ! S'indigna celui-ci.

- D'accord, on se l'était promis... mais ce surnom te va tellement bien. Et puis c'est toi qui a commencé en m'appelant Yuki pendant le combat.

- C'est sorti tout seul, marmonna le Shinobi.

- Yu...ki ? Répéta Kiba en se retenant de rire.

- Boucle-la mon amour, lui dit Hinata à voix basse en lui souriant avec douceur. Sinon tu vas encore tâter de mon Byakugan, ajouta-t-elle en transformant sa douceur en un très discret sadisme sous le regard inquiet de son chien fou.

De l'autre côté, Neji et Konohamaru semblaient faire abstraction de tout ce qui n'était pas eux, continuant de parler à voix ténues.

- Ce surnom te gêne donc tant que ça ? S'enquit le brun aux yeux gris perle.

- Nan je m'en fous du surnom... mais le dire si librement... j'voulais pas qu'on sache pour nous et qu'on vienne par la suite te reprocher ma relation avec toi. C'est juste ça, balbutia le jeune homme en lançant quelques œillades mal à l'aise vers les deux (trois) spectateurs.

- Tout le monde sait déjà que je suis gay... avec qui je sors ne fera aucune différence. Jusqu'à maintenant, je pensais surtout à ne pas te mettre dans l'embarras, mais comme on s'est grillés pendant ce combat de toute façon, dit Neji en lançant furtivement son regard vers sa cousine et son petit ami.

- C'est pour me préserver que tu as voulu gardé ça secret ? S'étonna Konohamaru.

- L'homosexualité n'est pas aussi facilement acceptée que ça. J'ai les épaules larges alors qu'ils pensent ce qu'ils veulent je m'en moque mais toi...

Konohamaru sourit largement, réalisant à quel point les attentions parfois maladroites de Neji pouvaient être vraiment touchantes.

- J'ai pas peur de m'afficher avec toi, dit-il en vissant ses yeux dans les perles grises de son vis-à-vis. C'est mon choix et personne n'a rien à dire là-dessus. T'aurais dû me dire la raison de ton silence... moi je croyais que c'était parce que...

Il s'interrompit, de plus en plus gêné et se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- Parce que les gens auraient pensé que j'aurais pu choisir de revenir dans le droit chemin en prenant une femme plus digne de moi au lieu de débaucher le petit-fils du Sandaime ?

- Oui... sauf la partie « Retour dans le droit chemin » et aussi « débauche de petit-fils » et aussi « prendre une femme »... juste « plus digne de toi », corrigea Konohamaru d'une voix penaude.

- Après ce combat que nous avons mené, je défierai n'importe qui osant dire que tu es indigne de moi, dit Neji d'une voix assurée en passant sa main sur la joue rouge de honte de son jeune amant.

Celui-ci sourit et laissa librement parler ses sentiments et son soulagement en fondant sur la bouche purpurine du Hyuuga pour la dévorer. Alors que tous deux s'enlaçaient, toujours affalés au sol, Hinata éloigna son homme en lui prenant la main, après avoir donné les derniers soins à son cousin (tant bien que mal vu l'empressement qu'il avait à serrer son amant contre lui). Elle détourna l'attention du maître chien de ce couple ventousé pour leur offrir un peu plus d'intimité, puis elle prit voracement possession des lèvres offertes de l'Inuzuka. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise et ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps pour participer aussi activement à l'échange. Neji sortait avec Konohamaru... oui, et alors ? Un couple est un couple. L'amour c'est l'amour. La tendance ténébreuse, rigide et solitaire de Neji avait trouvé en ce jeune Shinobi un contre-poids parfait. « Qui se ressemble s'assemble » ? Non... ici il était plus juste de penser que « Les opposés s'attirent ».

Hinata quant à elle, se réjouissait que leur formation eût si bien fonctionné. Un combat bien vite expédié ... ce qui n'était pas plus mal à en juger par le tumulte qui régnait dans les autres parties du village. Des explosions à l'Est, des grondements sinistres au Nord, d'autres plus difficiles à déceler, car moins puissants, au Sud... ils semblaient être les premiers à avoir initié puis clos leur combat. Aussi était-il plus que temps de revenir à la place centrale pour s'enquérir des autres et apporter leur aide là où elle serait utile. Encore une minute cependant... rien qu'une minute pour qu'elle pût encore sentir la chaleur de bras réconfortants autour d'elle et le bonheur de son cousin à ses côtés.

Son cousin ... elle savait depuis bien longtemps pour qui penchait son cœur. Leur enfance mouvementée avait fait place à une franche complicité (néanmoins toujours discrète face aux autres) et Neji ne lui avait jamais caché ses penchants. Elle l'avait d'ailleurs fortement soutenu le jour où il avait décidé d'en faire part à son oncle.

Le déclencheur de cette réalisation n'avait été autre qu'un combat décisif au cours d'un certain examen qui s'était tenu bien des années auparavant. Son adversaire – une pile électrique avec des cheveux blonds et de magnifiques yeux azurs – fut le déclic qui leva la cécité de son regard noyé d'amertume et de rancœur. Un Shinobi surprenant qui savait toucher les gens au plus profond de leur cœur pour leur révéler la voie à suivre. Hinata avait trouvé Kiba au terme de son combat contre elle-même. Neji avait trouvé Konohamaru au terme de sa recherche du soleil qui illuminerait sa vie. Naruto avait changé tellement de choses à Konoha...

_POV Externe (Konoha zone Est)_

Parmi ces nombreux sentiments qu'il n'avait jamais pu comprendre et encore moins expérimenter, l'impatience était certainement en tête de la liste. Quelle chose étrange... ressentir de la nervosité et de l'agacement dans l'attente qu'un événement se produise. À quoi est-ce que cela pouvait bien servir ? Si une chose devait arriver, elle arriverait. S'impatienter ne la ferait pas venir plus vite. C'était ce qu'il s'était toujours dit jusqu'à aujourd'hui. On lui avait enseigné à être patient et posé en toute circonstance parce qu'avec un esprit clair et serein, il était bien plus aisé de se concentrer. Mais là, cette tension qu'il ressentait alors qu'il attendait que son ennemi débarquât ne pouvait être assimilable qu'à cela. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Saï était donc impatient.

Pas seulement ça en réalité. Car pendant qu'il trépignait (enfin, c'est ainsi qu'il se représentait en ce moment en tout cas) ses pensées vagabondaient aussi très souvent vers Sakura... trop souvent peut-être. D'après ce qu'il savait, on appelait ça de l'inquiétude. Pourtant, Naruto avait été clair : se focaliser sur son but, sur l'ennemi à abattre et ne penser aux autres et au soutien qu'on pouvait leur apporter seulement après en avoir fini avec sa propre mission. C'était une consigne tout à fait sensée... alors pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à s'y plier ? À bien y réfléchir toutefois, Saï n'avait jamais été très doué pour déterminer la nature de ses sentiments alors ses conclusions étaient probablement erronées. Il devait simplement être impatient (seul ce fait était à peu près certain) et aussi curieux (comme il l'était très souvent d'ailleurs) de savoir comment tout cela allait se terminer.

Il faisait équipe avec des gens peu habituels alors cela contribuait sûrement à sa confusion. Mais il devait bien l'admettre, avoir passé la journée de la veille seul avec ces trois-là lui avait permis de comprendre pas mal de choses. Notamment qu'il appréciait beaucoup le calme de Shino, la clairvoyance de Shikamaru et le dynamisme (parfois excessif cependant) d'Ino qui lui rappelait beaucoup Sakura. Mélangés dans une même équipe, ces caractères très différents offraient vraiment un équilibre parfait. En ce moment même, il était seul avec l'unique fille du groupe tandis que Shikamaru et Shino étaient allés se mettre en position pour aller accueillir ''leur invité''... c'était le terme qu'avait employé Shikamaru en tout cas. Lui pensait qu'ils attendaient un ennemi. Il était à peu près convaincu qu'il s'agissait encore d'une des nombreuses subtilités du langage courant qu'il ne saisissait pas très bien. ''Les métaphores'' ... à coup sûr le concept le plus obscur créé par l'être humain. Lui il préférait nommer les choses par leur nom. Autant appeler un chat ''un chat'', c'était quand même plus facile pour se faire comprendre. Mais de toute évidence, les autres ne partageaient pas son engouement pour la simplicité.

Alors que son cerveau se perdait dans toutes ces interrogations, un voix s'éleva soudain à son côté.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour Sakura ? Lui demanda Ino.

- Est-ce l'impression que je donne ? Demanda-t-il en retour.

- Oui... enfin je trouve, répondit la Kunoichi.

- Bien. Cela confirme donc ce que je soupçonnais.

- Tu n'en étais pas sûr ? S'étonna Ino suite à la constatation neutre de son vis-à-vis.

- Je ne l'avais encore jamais expérimenté alors je n'étais pas certain d'avoir correctement interprété tous les signes. Il arrive que ce que j'ai lu dans un livre ne colle pas entièrement à la réalité alors le doute peut encore planer par moments.

- N'avais-tu jamais été inquiet pour elle ? Cela fait pourtant deux ans que vous êtes ensemble.

- Effectivement. Deux années au cours desquelles j'étais à ses côtés en permanence. Tant en mission qu'en repos. Un de mes livres disait que l'on ne ressent de l'inquiétude que lorsque l'on n'est pas sûr de la sécurité d'une tierce personne à laquelle on est très attaché, exposa-t-il.

- Je pense que Sakura te l'a déjà dit, mais tu devrais vraiment lâcher tes bouquins, dit Ino avec douceur tout en se retenant de soupirer.

Sakura lui avait déjà expliqué que Saï se sentait blessé lorsque l'on se moquait de lui à cause des références bibliographiques qu'il sortait à tord et à travers, aussi se retint-elle d'émettre la moindre critique. Depuis qu'elle l'avait vu pour la première fois dans ce restaurant, il avait quand même bien évolué. C'était l'époque où il l'appelait ''Miss belle'' et Sakura ''Mocheté'' ... comme quoi tout pouvait changer. Mais il avait encore quelques progrès à faire, notamment pour suivre une conversation sans passer pour un visiteur de Saturne.

- J'avoue avoir du mal, répondit alors Saï d'un air (presque) désolé. Les livres demeurent mes seuls points de repères constants tandis que tout le reste évolue en permanence. Les Hommes sont d'une complexité assez déroutante, mais véritablement fascinante, ajouta-t-il en souriant ensuite assez faussement (malgré son envie de sourire réellement).

- Si tu l'dis, lâcha Ino en haussant les épaules.

- Au fait, puis-je te demander comment tu as décelé cette inquiétude en moi ? L'interrogea Saï, poussé par sa curiosité.

- Mmh ? Oh... bien, tu es très légèrement nerveux – dans ton cas ça veut dire que tu ne restes pas raide comme un piquet en permanence – et ton regard dévie très souvent vers le nord, là où combat Sakura en ce moment. C'était suffisant pour deviner ton anxiété ainsi que sa raison.

- Effectivement. Mais ce sont surtout les bruits qui m'inquiètent. Nous savions que notre... ''invité'' tarderait plus à venir, mais entendre les affrontements se dérouler autour de nous alors que tout est si calme ici...

- Oui, je te comprends.

- Et toi alors ? Ne t'inquiètes-tu pas pour Lee ? S'enquit-il ensuite.

- Bien sûr que si ! À chaque seconde qui passe et ce d'autant plus que je sais à quel point il peut se montrer acharné et tête-brûlée en conséquence. J'ai peur qu'il en fasse trop et qu'il se blesse... je sens qu'il va lui arriver quelque chose.

- Crains-tu pour sa vie ?

- Pas pour sa vie parce que je sais qu'il est fort et qu'il n'est pas seul. Mais son intégrité physique me préoccupe.

- Tu dis que ''tu sens'' que quelque chose va lui arriver... est-ce une intuition ?

- Oui tout à fait. N'en as-tu jamais eue ?

- Non. Les intuitions sont totalement irrationnelles et ne se basent sur aucun fait concret. Ma logique me pousse à me fermer à ce genre de chose.

- Je vois...

- Mais, si tu es tant inquiète pour Lee, pourquoi cela ne transparaît-il pas dans ton comportement ?

- Parce que je le cache pour que les autres ne le voient pas.

- Je croyais que dissimuler ses sentiments était une mauvaise chose ?

- Pas toujours. Il faut seulement s'adapter à la situation. Pour le moment, nous attendons notre ennemi et il faut donc être concentrés. Si je laisse voir mon inquiétude, je risque de la transmettre involontairement à mes équipiers et altérer ainsi leur concentration.

- Je ne savais pas que les sentiments étaient contagieux...

Ino pouffa légèrement. Elle comprenait de plus en plus pourquoi Sakura trouvait que son amant était aussi attendrissant qu'un enfant. Il découvrait les choses les plus basiques avec un intérêt et une innocence tout à fait craquants. Mais elle-même ne savait pas si elle pourrait supporter cela trop longtemps... elle préférait de loin les hommes dynamiques, forts et fonceurs. En cela, Lee lui convenait mieux que personne. Et il lui conviendrait de mieux en mieux à mesure que le temps passerait ! Elle était déjà parvenue à lui faire porter autre chose que son horrible combinaison, avait réformé sa coupe de cheveux totalement _has been_ et ne lui restait plus qu'à amoindrir quelque peu ses élans de ''la fougueuse jeunesse'' ... mais juste un peu parce que pour le principe (sans la forme) c'était quand même amusant.

Revenant rapidement à la conversation, Ino entreprit d'expliquer simplement les choses à Saï à propos de... ''la contagion'' des sentiments (il n'y avait que lui pour pondre un truc aussi loufoque tout en ayant pour but d'être logique).

- Il ne faut pas entendre ''contagieux'' dans le sens d'une maladie. C'est juste une expression du mimétisme social. Lorsque quelqu'un éprouve quelque chose de très fort, les autres le perçoivent et réagissent par une sorte d'effet domino. Soit en adoptant le même comportement, soit en exprimant le sentiment inverse.

- J'ai lu ça dans un livre il me semble... vraiment très intéressant.

- Faut vraiment que t'arrêtes avec tes li...

Un grondement sourd interrompit soudainement les deux Shinobi, les distrayant un instant vers le lieu d'où provenait le bruit, puis les ramenant ensuite vers leur propre but. L'heure n'était certainement pas à la discussion et même si aucun signal n'avait été perçu, ils se devaient néanmoins de rester sur leurs gardes. Cinq minutes seulement étaient passées depuis qu'ils étaient parvenus dans leur zone et que Shikamaru et Shino étaient partis se placer conformément à leur stratégie. Un bourdonnement se fit alors discrètement entendre sur leur côté et ils y répondirent en se mettant en posture de combat. Une seconde plus tard, une silhouette blonde drapée de noir et rouge apparut par une petite porte de la muraille.

- Aucun signal retour, chuchota Ino à l'intention de Saï en tendant l'oreille sans quitter le nouveau venu des yeux.

- Un leurre bien sûr, conclut celui-ci en approchant la main de son sac à dos pour se saisir d'un rouleau.

- Que ce village est laid... il sera beaucoup plus beau avec un énorme cratère en plein milieu vous ne pensez pas ? Déclara le ninja qui venait d'apparaître.

- Provocation, chuchota à nouveau Ino sans se soucier plus que ça de la tirade de leur opposant.

- On se sépare, indiqua ensuite Saï.

La Kunoichi acquiesça discrètement et tous deux se mirent à progresser vers le Nukenin, chacun le contournant par un côté.

- Dites les connards ! Vous pourriez répondre quand on vous cause ! S'énerva Deidara. L'impolitesse c'est anti-artistique.

- Ce qui est anti-artistique c'est de se cacher lâchement derrière un clone, rétorqua Saï sur un ton tellement poli et doux qu'il en devint atrocement insultant.

L'ennemi se renfrogna et fit mine de plonger les mains dans ses sacoches lorsque...

- PUTAIN !

Une série de petites explosions se fit entendre et derrière le léger soulèvement de poussière qui émanait de la forêt de l'autre côté du mur d'enceinte, une ombre se dessina. Une seconde plus tard, un deuxième Deidara apparut.

- Utiliser des parchemins explosifs mais quelle honte ! L'EXPLOSION EST UN ART P'TIT CON ! Vociféra-t-il à l'encontre de la nuée.

- Rien à battre de ton art. T'avais qu'à mieux préparer ton entrée si tu voulais pas t'faire débusquer comme un con d'lapin, dit ensuite la voix lasse d'un Shikamaru blasé.

Deidara se sentit immédiatement outré par cette réplique. Préparer son entrée ? Pour quoi faire ? L'attaque était sensée les prendre par surprise et tout ce qu'il aurait dû trouver sur son chemin c'était quelques gardes et des villageois. Et voilà qu'il se faisait démasquer à peine une minute après avoir lancé son clone en reconnaissance... mais que s'était-il donc passé ? Comment ces ninjas débiles avec leur toute aussi débile volonté du feu (il s'était payé la tête d'Itachi à ce propos une fois... mais n'avait jamais retenté par la suite, les conséquences étant trop lourdes à supporter pour lui) avaient pu le repérer si vite ? Non, même pas le repérer... l'attendre carrément ! Il était plus qu'évident qu'il était attendu. Cette découverte ajoutée à l'outrage envers lui et son art provenant de ce résidu de ninja ne pouvaient que l'amener au bord de la rupture en un temps plus que record (et pourtant, il avait fait équipe avec ce crétin de Tobi... pourquoi ce bouffon avait-il obtenu le droit de n'intervenir qu'après la fin du ménage d'ailleurs ? Il faudrait qu'il ait une petite discussion avec Pain une fois qu'ils auraient chopé le Kyuubi !).

- TU VAS VOIR SI J'AI RATÉ MON ENTRÉE, cria-t-il subitement en perdant toute retenue face à cette situation qui l'emmerdait plus qu'elle n'aurait dû.

Il tendit ensuite la main vers son double qui n'avait pas bronché et...

- _**Shinranshin no jutsu !**_ S'écria Ino en prenant le contrôle du corps de son ennemi.

- Mais... que... j'peux plus... bouger, lâcha Deidara en écarquillant les yeux pendant qu'Ino le forçait à rebaisser sa main.

- Ta bombe ne te sert plus à rien maintenant vu que tu ne peux plus l'activer, dit Shikamaru en s'approchant d'un pas nonchalant et néanmoins prudent.

Deidara répondit par un sourire totalement barge... aucune bombe en sa possession ne pouvait être inutile. L'art était explosion, et tous les moyens devaient être mis en œuvre pour atteindre cette merveille de perfection ! L'attitude du Nukenin qui riait presque, fit immédiatement froncer les sourcils du Nara. Il se tourna ensuite vivement vers Saï et Ino :

- C'est une bombe à retardement !

Après avoir lâché cette indication, il s'éloigna d'un bond tandis qu'Ino retenait toujours sa cible et que Saï déposait un grand rouleau à terre pour dessiner à une allure incroyable. Il fit ensuite apparaître un immense oiseau qui fonça vers le clone. Ce dernier commençait à gonfler de toute part en émettant des sons inquiétants. Alors qu'il grossissait en formant une image grotesque, l'oiseau s'empara de lui en le coinçant dans ses serres et le souleva dans les airs. Il s'éleva pendant une minute avant qu'une explosion énorme ne se produisît, détruisant par son seul souffle les bâtisses les plus hautes. Les trois ninjas furent projetés au sol, Ino perdant ainsi le contact avec Deidara. Il fit alors un saut sur le côté pour s'éloigner d'elle, plongeant les mains dans ses sacoches d'argile d'un air triomphant.

- Hey ! Dommage pour toi beauté mais maintenant je peux... GYAAAAA ! MAIS C'EST QUOI CES HORREURS ! Hurla-t-il en sortant les mains de ses sacoches à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Alors qu'il battait férocement des bras pour se défaire de ses envahisseurs, Shino sortit de l'ombre face à lui, les mains dans les poches. Il rejoignit lentement ses camarades qui se relevaient.

- Ce sont mes insectes. Je les ai introduits dans ton argile lorsque tu sautais d'arbre en arbre à l'approche du village. Ils ont le capacité d'absorber le chakra. Ton argile est inutilisable, souffla-t-il d'une voix grave.

- Je ne t'ai jamais autant entendu parler, lui dit Shikamaru à la fin de sa tirade tandis que face à eux Deidara se débattait toujours.

- RAAAAH ! VOUS ALLEZ ME PAYER ÇA BANDE DE CONS ! Comment osez-vous salir ainsi la beauté de mon art avec ces choses dégueulasses ?!

- Les insectes n'ont rien de dégueulasse, contra Shino (sur un ton vexé apparemment) sans broncher d'un pouce.

Il regarda ensuite Shikamaru et lui adressa une demande silencieuse. Nul homme ne pouvait se permettre d'insulter ces nobles créatures que sont les insectes sans mourir la seconde suivante dans d'abominables souffrances. Sadique ? Lui ? Jamais ! Il n'aimait pas faire souffrir inutilement, mais il ne fallait pas non plus le mettre en boule. Que ce maudit Akatsukien s'estimât déjà heureux qu'il ne lui envoyât pas ses légions pour le boulotter vivant à petit feu (à très, très petit feu en réalité).

- Bon, il est temps d'en finir, dit Shikamaru en faisant un signe à Saï.

Tous deux s'élancèrent au même moment. Distrait par les insectes, Deidara n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Il se fit piéger par le Kage mane no jutsu du Nara avant que Saï ne dessinât lestement un taureau énorme qui prit forme hors du rouleau de parchemin. Courant vers sa cible, l'animal d'encre finit par transpercer le Nukenin de part en part. Ce dernier exorbita les yeux sans émettre le moindre son, crachant seulement une gerbe de sang impressionnante qui vint teinter de rouge le taureau noir. La création de Saï se désintégra alors que Deidara restait encore debout, maintenu par l'ombre de Shikamaru.

- Battu... aussi pi... pitoyablement par des mômes, prononça-t-il difficilement. Mais au moins... je meurs sous les coups... d'un artiste, ajouta-t-il en décochant un sourire mauvais à Saï.

- Désolé, mais le privilège de ta mise à mort ne me revient pas, dit alors celui-ci en souriant en retour à son adversaire qui afficha une mine déconfite.

- Que...

- _**Kage Shibari no jutsu !**_ Dit Shikamaru en formant quelques signes.

Sa technique d'étranglement de l'ombre se faufila à toute allure jusqu'au cou de l'Akatsukien pour le briser d'un coup net, laissant seulement entendre l'écho du craquement de ses os. Deidara n'avait même pas eu le temps de déblatérer une dernière fois sur l'art, qu'il fixait maintenant droit devant lui, les yeux vitreux et la bave s'écoulant de sa bouche.

- Et voilà, emballé c'est pesé, marmonna Shikamaru dans un bâillement en relâchant sa technique.

Le corps s'effondra à terre alors que les quatre Shinobi se regroupaient autour. Saï regarda un moment la dépouille du Nukenin pour tourner ensuite son regard vers ses coéquipiers. Shino rigide, Ino qui reportait son attention (légèrement inquiète) vers le sud et enfin Shikamaru qui se grattait la tête avec l'air de quelqu'un... bah de quelqu'un qui se faisait royalement chier, impossible de le dire autrement. Effectivement, ''emballé c'est pesé'' collait parfaitement à la situation. Car d'après ce qu'il pouvait percevoir des alentours, son équipe avait terrassé Deidara si rapidement que bien qu'ils eussent commencé un moment après les autres, ils avaient finalement fini... en second. L'agitation, dominait toujours légèrement au nord et au sud. Saï en fut chiffonné une seconde, avant de replonger dans ses pensées. Une petite chose le taraudait quelque peu depuis la veille, et le combat qu'ils venaient d'achever avait apporté de l'eau à son moulin. Oui... ça devait être ça !

- Je pense que je comprends mieux maintenant, dit-il finalement en affichant un air de soudaine réalisation.

- Tu comprends quoi ? Demanda Shikamaru en arquant un sourcil étonné face à l'étrange expression de son acolyte.

- Et bien, j'ai toujours pensé que la flemmardise était une conséquence de ta monstrueuse intelligence et que c'était à cause de cette dernière que tu t'ennuyais de tout assez rapidement. Mais en fait, il se pourrait bien que cette intelligence ne soit pas une cause mais bien une conséquence.

- ... Hein ? S'interloqua Shikamaru.

- En fait, je me disais que tu étais quelqu'un de naturellement feignant et que ton cerveau s'était adapté à cela en développant un QI hors norme de sorte que tu n'aies jamais à te fatiguer pour régler les problèmes. De cette façon, tu as moins à t'embêter que la moyenne et ce qui prend un temps infini au commun des mortels est vite expédié en ce qui te concerne ce qui fait que tu peux employer ce surplus de temps à... ne rien faire, conclut Saï avec fierté suite à sa ''brillante'' analyse.

- Franchement Saï, par pitié... ta gueule, soupira le Nara en levant les yeux aux ciel puis en se détournant pour marcher vers la place centrale.

Ino et Shino lui emboîtèrent le pas cependant que Saï, nullement perturbé par cette injonction de son chef d'équipe, continua à creuser sa découverte pour tenter de la valider. Chemin faisant, il se disait qu'il pourrait exposer cela à Sakura quand il la reverrait... ce qui ne put que lui rappeler à quel point il se faisait du soucis pour elle et combien ce sentiment d'inquiétude le perturbait. Il savait qu'il avait énormément d'affection pour la jeune femme – raison pour laquelle ils étaient en couple d'ailleurs – mais probablement y avait-il là quelque chose de bien plus puissant à saisir. Peut-être n'allait-il pas s'arrêter à une seule réalisation aujourd'hui ...

_POV Externe (Konoha zone Nord)_

Les quatre ninjas attendaient patiemment à l'entrée principale du village. Derrière eux, les grandes portes avaient été refermées pour protéger un minimum la grande rue et les maisons en bordure, mais à en juger par les bruits qui émanaient des autres quartiers çà et là, c'était comme un pansement sur une jambe de bois. Chôji se tenait assez proche de Tenten malgré que la formation devait les maintenir à une distance raisonnable pour que chacun pût disposer de sa marge de manœuvre. Sakura et Kurenai concentraient toute leur attention sur la surveillance de la forêt devant eux alors que Tenten vérifiait une dernière fois tous ses rouleaux.

Un léger bruissement les mit aux aguets, puis une ombre s'avança vers eux sur le chemin de pierres blanches. C'était une petite silhouette d'apparence chétive, dissimulée sous une cape noire à nuages rouges et ne laissant apercevoir qu'une tête parée de cheveux bleus. La Kunoichi ennemie s'arrêta à plus de cinquante mètres d'eux dans une posture bien droite.

Les ninjas de Konoha s'envoyèrent un petit coup d'œil entendu pour que chacun commençât à se placer selon la formation décidée la veille, au moment où Sakura ressentit un effroyable frisson lui remonter la colonne vertébrale. Bien malgré elle, son regard fut attiré un peu plus vers l'ouest, à l'endroit où une multitude d'oiseaux venait de s'envoler. Quelque chose semblait leur avoir fait peur... et Sakura redoutait de savoir quelle en était la cause.

- Kurenai, appela-t-elle discrètement.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda la Juunin à voix basse en ne quittant pas Konan des yeux.

- Je crois... que notre ennemie n'est pas seule.

Suivant cette allégation, un grondement sourd se fit entendre, les faisant frémir tous les quatre alors que face à eux, Konan dévoilait son doux visage sur lequel s'étirait un mystérieux sourire.

Effectivement... elle n'était pas venue seule.

* * *

**Lexique :**

(1) Yuki= neige  
(2) Koru = être passionné  
(3) Komaru = être embarrassé

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Pas mal d'action dans ce chapitre ! J'espère que ça aura réveillé vos pauvres neurones meurtris pas les chapitres précédents ! Moi perso, c'est le présent chapitre qui m'a tuée ! Je déteste écrire des combats alors je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : pourvu que je ne me sois pas crevé le cul pour rien et que ça vous ait plu ! Si c'est pas le cas... bah on remet ça la semaine prochaine alors prenez votre mal en patience ! XD

Chapitre 53 "Au cœur de la tourmente" en ligne Dimanche 4 Octobre !

Bonne semaine à tous !


	53. Au cœur de la tourmente

**Auteur :** Lonely Seira

**Titre :** Le temps d'une vie

**Genre :** Romance/Yaoi/UA/OOC

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Naru/Sasu (Autres couples secondaires)

**Disclaimer : **Naruto et ses petits camarades du manga portant le même nom sont la propriété entière et exclusive du divin _Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**Avant-propos :** Merci à tous pour vos compliments sur le chapitre précédent qui - je ne vous le cache pas - a été pour moi une véritable corvée/torture à écrire ! J'ai aussi un peu morflé pour celui-là et les quelques suivants... parce que ça n'a pas fini d'exploser de partout ! En espérant que ça vous plaise.

BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

**Chapitre 53 : Au cœur de la tourmente ...**

Avoir une acuité sensorielle bien supérieure à la moyenne est très utile lors d'une mission ou d'une bataille, mais ça peut rapidement devenir une véritable torture lorsque ça ne sert qu'à déceler la progression d'un combat au loin, surtout quand ledit combat est mené par ses amis. Si je me plongeais en transe, je pourrais étendre mes perceptions au point de visualiser chaque combat comme si j'y étais, mais ça me couperait aussi trop de mon poste en me rendant vulnérable. À écarter donc.

À côté de moi, Sasuke fait preuve d'un calme perturbant. Je sais combien sa puissance est phénoménale, mais jamais je n'aurais cru que ça pouvait lui donner confiance à ce point alors qu'il s'apprête à affronter un ennemi dont il ignore tout ... un survivant de son clan par-dessus le marché. Mais rien ne le stresse, si bien qu'il reste debout et stoïque alors que les sons d'une bataille commencent à s'élever au Sud et à l'Ouest quasi simultanément tandis qu'une énergie pesante s'élève au Nord. Seule la partie Est de Konoha est encore plongée dans le calme.

- Ça commence, marmonne Seiran en resserrant la prise de ses doigts sur le bas de mon manteau alors qu'elle se tient debout, blottie contre moi.

Je lui caresse doucement la tête tout en me concentrant sur mon ouïe pour au moins entendre ce qui se passe là-bas. Mais je ne parviens pas à me focaliser suffisamment pour isoler les sons et finalement tout ce qui m'atteint n'est rien de plus qu'un brouhaha informe. Les chocs métalliques conséquents aux armes, les grondements, les coups, les cris et autres respirations essoufflées ... rien qui puisse m'indiquer avec clarté qui fait quoi et à qui.

« C'est rare que tu manques de concentration à ce point gamin. Les situations de crise te font perdre tous tes moyens ou quoi ?!

- On dirait bien ... et pas la peine de m'engueuler comme ça, ce n'est pas ce qui va m'aider.

- Un décontractant musculaire serait pas du luxe. Tes muscles sont tellement devenus raides sous le coup de l'anxiété que j'en ai mal pour toi.

- Je n'avais pas fait attention pour tout te dire.

- Prends exemple sur Sasuke. Lui a l'air carrément zen ... peut-être même un peu trop.

- Mmh ... un peu trop en effet. »

Cette confirmation de Kyuubi ne fait qu'accentuer mon étonnement face à son attitude ... il a presque l'air de s'ennuyer en fait. Avec son regard hautain, ses lèvres pincées dans une moue agacée et sa posture toute droite avec les mains dans les poches. C'est là que je me dis que même si je peux me vanter de connaître le Sasuke dans l'intimité sur le bout des doigts (_Et de pleins d'autres choses_), le Sasuke professionnel ne cessera jamais de me surprendre par son self-control presque inhumain. Moi-même je suis devenu plus démon qu'humain ces dernières années (_Le nombre de fois où on a qualifié ma puissance de monstrueuse ou mes états d'âmes quasi inexistants de démoniaques j'vous raconte pas !_) mais quand les évènements impliquent des gens qui me sont proches, je ne peux m'empêcher de redevenir ce gamin un peu naïf que j'étais avant de quitter le village. En gros j'ai beau faire, mon inquiétude vis-à-vis des gens que j'aime l'emportera toujours sur tout ... pathétique.

Mais alors lui ... je ne dirais pas que ça me file froid dans l'dos mais c'est limite. À côté de moi, Seiran trépigne d'impatience et d'anxiété tandis que Kyosuke n'arrête pas de donner des coups de pied dans des petits cailloux pour ne pas rester inactif (_Je crois que l'attente est ce qui atteint le plus ses nerfs déjà malmenés_).

Dix minutes que la dernière équipe est partie et une énorme explosion retentit depuis l'Est. Deidara vient de se faire coincer apparemment. J'espère que personne n'a été pris dans la déflagration ... mais à en juger par le peu de tremblements dans le sol, elle a eu l'air de se produire plus en altitude. Le souffle de l'explosion s'étend jusqu'à la place centrale où nous nous tenons toujours, en soulevant une tornade de poussière. Une seconde plus tard, des ombres se dessinent dans la rafale et atterrissent à quelques mètres de moi. Quatre personne s'extirpent de la nuée et le vent retombe, en même temps que la poussière.

L'équipe de la zone Ouest. Kiba et Akamaru en tête, Neji soutenu par Konahamaru et surveillé du coin de l'œil par Hinata derrière.

- Neji, dis-je en avançant vers eux d'un pas rapide. Tu es blessé ?

- Rien de grave, m'assure-t-il en souriant, ce qui n'atténue en rien la pâleur de son visage.

- Rien de grave, marmonne Konohamaru avec colère. Tu t'es fait transpercer par ma faute alors ne dis pas que c'est pas grave.

- Je te dis que ça va, répond lassement Neji alors qu'Hinata vérifie sa blessure une fois de plus.

- Tu t'es pris une foutue branche à travers le flanc bon sang ! S'emporte alors le plus jeune en le regardant d'un œil à la fois coupable et furibond (_J'savais pas qu'on pouvait faire les deux_).

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a à s'énerver pour si peu ce gosse ? Les blessures sont le lot quotidien des ninjas. Et le Hyuuga s'en tire à bon compte ... au moins il marche.

- L'amour va à l'encontre de toute logique mon cher Kyuu, réponds-je en me retenant de rire alors que les deux hommes se livrent à une petite scène de ménage sous l'œil réprobateur d'Hinata et goguenard de Kiba.

- ... Comment ça l'amour ?!

- Si tu avais su déchiffrer les signes, tu l'aurais deviné depuis longtemps.

- Tu le sais depuis quand ?

- L'attaque de Fumei sur le toit. Konohamaru louchait littéralement sur le postérieur de Neji. Puis sa gêne lorsqu'on venait à évoquer le sujet de ses amours a fini de me convaincre.

- Putain t'aurais pu m'le dire ! »

Je réprime un pouffement face aux bougonnements de la carpette alors que Konahamaru et Neji se chamaillent toujours, Neji essayant de tempérer les remontrances de son jeune amant.

- Si vous ne la fermez pas ça va finir par devenir grave ! Fulmine alors Hinata. À force de gigoter tu vas rouvrir ta blessure.

- Excusez-moi Hinata-sama, se reprend immédiatement Neji en réprimant effectivement une grimace de douleur.

- Pardon Hinata, dit à son tour Konohamaru d'un air penaud.

- Non mais vraiment ! Marmonne alors Hinata en appliquant une nouvelle dose de chakra médical sur la blessure de son cousin.

Bien malgré moi, je lâche un petit soupir de soulagement en voyant au moins une équipe sauve et suffisamment en forme pour se quereller. D'autres chakra se font alors ressentir.

- Lee n'est pas encore revenu ? Demande promptement Ino tout juste après avoir atterri près de nous.

- Non, pas encore, réponds-je d'un air un peu contrit face à l'anxiété de la jeune femme qui reporte alors immédiatement son regard vers le sud d'où n'émane plus aucun son.

Derrière elle, Shino et Shikamaru regardent les membres de l'autre équipe pour s'assurer de leur santé avant que Shikamaru ne s'avance vers moi. Saï de son côté n'a rien demandé sur Sakura, mais son air froissé dirigé vers le Nord est encore plus explicite que des mots.

- Tout à l'air d'avoir été calme ici, remarque Shikamaru.

- Oui, Pain ne se déplacera que quand il aura constaté l'échec de ses troupes. Il est en train d'éveiller l'idole, je le sens.

- Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas lui tomber dessus avant qu'il ne le fasse ? Ça sera moins dangereux, surtout qu'il sera pris au dépourvu, me fait remarquer le Nara.

- Non c'est impossible. Il faut que je le laisse faire les premiers stades de l'éveil avant de court-circuiter son énergie et celui des Bijuu. Si je le prends trop tôt, la perturbation pourrait mélanger anarchiquement son énergie et celles des démons et ça ferait tout exploser. Et je peux t'assurer que la région, ne ressemblerait plus qu'à un immense cratère après ça.

- Gérer cette chose a l'air bien compliqué, soupire mon interlocuteur.

- Tu n'as pas idée. J'ai mis des années pour collecter des infos et en saisir le fonctionnement. On ne peut pas faire n'importe quoi avec une chose aussi puissante. Encore heureux que Pain sache ce qu'il fait. C'est malheureux à dire mais sa maîtrise reste un point positif malgré sa mégalomanie.

- Oui on dirait...

Shikamaru s'éloigne ensuite pour voir un peu plus comment se porte Neji au moment où un hurlement strident vient me pulvériser les tympans.

- OH MON DIEU LEE ! Ton bras ! S'exclame Ino en courant vers son petit ami qui vient de débarquer avec son équipe.

Je cherche immédiatement Kakashi du regard pour le trouver derrière, soutenu par Yamato tant il a l'air en mauvais état. Shizune l'aide d'ailleurs immédiatement à s'asseoir pour lui prodiguer d'autres soins. Pendant ce temps, Ino inspecte les blessures de Lee avec empressement.

- Ce n'est rien Hime(1), une estafilade que Shizune m'a rafistolée, la rassure Lee sans pour autant parvenir à faire baisser sa panique.

- Oh ... Merci Shizune ! S'empresse de la remercier la Kunoichi en souriant brièvement.

- Pas de quoi ! Répond la jeune femme en répondant à son sourire avant que chacune ne reporte son attention sur son propre patient.

- Non mais tu as vu la taille de cette blessure ?! Demande Ino dont la voix monte dans les aigus après avoir dégagé entièrement le bras de Lee pour voir l'ampleur des dégâts.

- J'ai vu et senti en fait, tente de plaisanter la panthère de jade.

- Rock Lee ! Ça n'a rien de drôle ! Rétorque la belle blonde en fronçant les sourcils.

« Encore une scène de ménage ... ah les jeunes !

- Dans le genre ''Je m'emporte et boude pour un rien'' t'es plutôt mal placé pour critiquer.

- Groumph !

- Qu'est-ce que j'disais ? »

Laissant la carpette à ses bougonneries (_ça sent le déjà vu mille fois_), je m'approche de mon ancien sensei et m'accroupis et ses côtés.

- Vous allez bien Kakashi ?

- On fait aller ... tout le monde est revenu ?

- Non ... l'équipe de Sakura est encore sur le front, réponds-je alors qu'un éclair d'inquiétude assombrit un instant le regard du ninja copieur.

- Je vois ...

- Et vous Yamato ? Demande-je à mon autre ancien sensei. Votre œil ...

- Dommage collatéral sans importance, minimise-t-il en haussant les épaules. Un bandeau sur l'œil et le tour est joué. C'est très tendance selon Kakashi.

Je souris faiblement face à cette tentative pour plaisanter sur le sujet. Yamato a l'air de le prendre plutôt bien mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'en sentir un peu coupable. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir coupable de toutes ces blessures d'ailleurs, même si elles auraient pu être pires. Et surtout, il m'est presque impossible de ne pas me sentir coupable envers Saï qui est resté silencieux à l'écart de tout le monde, proche d'un autre brun tout aussi muet et calme. Mais si Sasuke n'a pas eu l'ombre d'une réaction après ces arrivées successives, Saï est légèrement plus expressif pour manifester son inquiétude. Un exploit en somme et je ne le comprends que trop bien. Sa petite amie est aussi ma meilleure amie et son absence me pèse. Je me demande où ils en sont.

_POV externe (Konoha zone sud, retour en arrière de quelques minutes)_

La Nukenin à la chevelure bleue foncée les regardait sans aucune expression. Elle restait droite et stoïque alors qu'en face, les quatre ninjas fixaient avec effarement l'endroit d'où venait de partir une envolée d'oiseaux. La terre s'était mise à trembler faiblement, secouant néanmoins les arbres jusqu'à ce que certains s'abattent au sol en émettant de longs craquements et autre grincements sinistres. Une clairière semblait peu à peu prendre forme, créée par une chose apparemment gigantesque. Avant même de la voir, ils purent en sentir la puissance aussi mauvaise qu'illimitée. Le poids de ce chakra hors norme les écrasa au point qu'ils éprouvèrent des difficultés à respirer pendant quelques secondes. En face d'eux, Konan n'avait toujours pas bougé et s'était contentée d'afficher un très discret sourire.

Un semblant de _statu quo_ s'instaura alors que les Shinobi faisaient toujours osciller leur regard entre la forêt et leur ennemie.

- Kurenai, Naruto a dit que nous ne devions pas nous inquiéter de cette chose pour le moment. Il serait bon de commencer notre combat, chuchota Sakura à l'intention de la Juunin.

- Tu as raison, mais la pression reste difficile à ignorer, répondit-elle.

- Naruto va vraiment affronter ça ? Ça a l'air énorme, remarqua Tenten, non sans effroi.

- Il a un plan. Faisons-lui conf...

- Quel que soit ce que vous complotez, vous ne pourrez rien face à Pain !

Interrompus par une voix féminine haute et claire, tous reportèrent leur attention sur le chemin où Konan se tenait toujours. Son ton était dénuée de toute émotion et son regard tout aussi vide. Seul son sourire trahissait un léger sentiment de satisfaction.

- J'voudrais pas être méchant, mais cette fille me fait penser à Saï dans sa manière de sourire, lâcha Chôji.

Sakura tiqua légèrement mais ne répliqua rien. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. La terre se mit à trembler plus fortement et d'autres arbres s'effondrèrent. Bien malgré eux, les ninjas de Konoha regardèrent une fois encore vers le lieu d'où provenaient ces grondements de plus en plus puissants pour découvrir qu'une forme commençait à poindre au-dessus des arbres. Ils retinrent un hoquet de surprise.

- Bon Dieu ! Mais c'est quoi cette horreur ? S'exclama Sakura alors que tous eurent involontairement un petit mouvement de recul.

- Contemplez votre fin. Car vous ne lui survivrez pas, dit Konan de son même ton vide.

De ce qu'ils pouvaient voir depuis leur position, la Wazawai (comme l'avait nommée Naruto) n'était autre qu'une immense statue de pierre animée de vie. Sa tête repoussante se fendait d'une bouche aux crocs saillants tandis que huit yeux monstrueux s'alignaient en deux rangs au milieu de son visage. Tous étaient ouverts à l'exception d'un neuvième situé en haut du front. Ses mains à l'apparence squelettique étaient dotées de griffes énormes et au sommet des index, majeurs et annulaires, se devinaient six silhouettes perchées.

- Pain, souffla Sakura en serrant les dents de rage.

Son étonnement fit place à une fureur démesurée tandis qu'elle voyait enfin celui qui avait tant nui à ses proches. Il avait voulu capturer Naruto et le tuer, il avait bien failli emporter Gaara, il avait aussi eu Jiraiya, causant beaucoup de souffrance à son maître. Tout ce qui se produisait était de la faute de ce mégalo totalement frappé. Son esprit s'affranchit de tout doute et elle focalisa à nouveau toute sa concentration vers son objectif. Elle communiqua par signes discrets avec ses camarades pour leur indiquer de se mettre en position. Ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de nommer Sakura comme chef d'équipe car elle avait plus d'expérience avec l'Akatsuki, bien qu'elle n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion de se mesurer à cette mystérieuse femme. D'après Naruto, elle était le bras droit de Pain. Si ce masochiste aimait la souffrance, ils leur suffiraient de la lui faire goûter en lui arrachant sa plus proche collaboratrice. Cette pensée ne put qu'arracher un sourire à Sakura alors qu'elle faisait un pas en avant.

Konan se raidit suite à ce geste. Elle avait jusque là réussi à rester de marbre, mais faire face dès son arrivée à une équipe de quatre ninjas prêts à en découdre ne faisait pas partie de ses plans. Elle était simplement sensée superviser l'attaque sur Konoha pendant que les sous-fifres se chargeraient de débusquer le Nukenin et que Tobi rejoindrait Sasuke. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre que leur plan avait été percé à jour par leurs ennemis. La question qui se posait alors était : comment avaient-ils fait ? Aucun d'eux n'auraient pu obtenir la moindre information sur eux tant son groupe avait agi avec prudence ces dernières années. Les difficultés rencontrées pendant la capture d'Hachibi puis les problèmes liés au déplacement de la Wazawai avaient fait l'objet d'un secret absolu. Même les hommes de main d'Amegakure avaient été tenus à l'écart suite à l'altercation avec le Sannin Jiraiya et ce, pour éviter toute nouvelle fuite. Il n'y avait donc aucun moyen possible pour qu'ils aient pu être informés de leur attaque.

Au loin, elle pouvait entendre des combats faire rage. Ces quatre-là n'étaient donc pas les seuls à s'être tenus sur la ligne de front. Malgré ces combats, le village avait l'air calme. Aucun cri, aucun indice sur une fuite quelconque ou sur des morts. Mais où étaient donc passés les villageois ? Même dans un village aussi puissant que Konoha, il était peu probable qu'une évacuation aient été réalisée si rapidement après leur détection. Etaient-ils à ce point attendus ? La Nukenin fit table rase de toutes ses interrogations. Préparés ou non, il n'y avait de toute façon pas le moindre danger de les voir vaincre Pain et ses Bijuu. Pain était déjà d'une incroyable puissance à lui seul, alors allié aux démons, il devenait vraiment l'égal d'un Dieu. De même que son opposante aux cheveux roses, un sourire plus large vint illuminer faiblement son visage fermé. Elle avait un but à atteindre et quoi que cela lui coûte, elle livrerait elle-même le dernier Jinchuriki à son supérieur.

Alors que Konan réfléchissait toujours, le dernier fil de patience de Sakura se rompit et après un signe rapide vers Tenten, toutes deux s'élancèrent. Surprise par ce brusque revirement, la Nukenin ne mit pourtant pas plus d'une demi-seconde à se mettre en posture, se préparant au choc. Mais sans crier gare les Kunoichi disparurent en un claquement doigts. Derrière elles, Kurenai venait en effet de suivre la formation et de lancer un puissant Genjutsu à l'encontre de Konan pour troubler sa vision.

Sakura réapparut juste au-dessus de son ennemie en brandissant son poing chargé d'un chakra meurtrier qui alla se fracasser au sol, manquant Konan à un centimètre près suite à une esquive de cette dernière. Sentant que la proximité devenait trop dangereuse, l'Akatsukienne lança un jutsu qui la mua en une multitude de petites feuilles volantes qui formèrent un tourbillon blanc. Tenten se dévoila à son tour, saisissant un rouleau de parchemin dans chaque main pour invoquer des Shuriken qu'elle lança ensuite avec une précision diabolique, déchiquetant une partie des morceaux de papier. Mais malgré cela, la taille de la tornade blanche qui fondait sur elle et Sakura ne cessait de gagner en ampleur.

- Bordel y'en a de plus en plus ! Cria la manieuse d'armes en dégainant deux Katana courts dont elle se servit pour trancher les feuilles l'approchant de trop près.

Sakura virevolta avec souplesse pour esquiver les flots tentant de se saisir d'elle. La rosée savait parfaitement que si par malheur elle venait à se faire toucher, l'issue ne pourrait être que fatale. Naruto avait été très clair sur ce point. Mais il y en avait trop. Tenten et elle n'avaient pour mission que de distraire la Nukenin afin que Chôji, dissimulé par Kurenai, puisse tout à loisir fondre sur elle pour l'écraser, au sens le plus propre du terme. Une formation mainte et mainte fois répétée mais difficile à appliquer sur une ennemie déjà éparpillée en petits morceaux.

Tandis que Tenten et Sakura paraissaient presque danser entre les fragments d'origami, Chôji attendait son tour pour intervenir alors que Kurenai brûlait d'impatience. La Juunin détestait le fait de devoir rester protégée alors que ses coéquipières et anciennes élèves se démenaient en plein cœur de la bataille. Mais ils avaient décidé unanimement qu'elle devait rester à l'abri pour assurer leur retraite quoi qu'il se passe et elle ne pouvait pas risquer de rompre leur formation à cause de son impatience et de sa haine viscérale à l'encontre des membres de l'organisation criminelle. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire cependant.

De son côté, Chôji avait le sentiment de ne pas être à sa place dans ce combat de femmes. Lui était coutumier de la force brute et de la technique du ''on fonce dans l'tas'', même si au fil des années, il avait retenu quelques notions de stratégie grâce à Shikamaru. Mais faire partie d'une équipe exclusivement féminine combattant non pas un mais une adversaire lui avait prouvé une fois de plus la différence entre les façons de faire. Car ce combat n'était que finesse et les mouvements autant élégants que d'une précision presque chirurgicale. Il savait que ce n'était pas le moment, mais il ne put s'empêcher en cet instant d'admirer le ballet fascinant qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Sakura jouait maintenant d'un impressionnant panel de Kâton qui frappaient les feuilles une à une tout en évitant sa partenaire avec brio. Tenten quant à elle, invoquait Kunai, Shuriken, Katana et autres armes tranchantes pour les protéger toutes deux des assauts meurtriers de Konan. Et cette dernière enfin, réapparaissait furtivement à certains moments, mais pas assez longtemps pour être coincée. Elle feintait d'un côté pour tenter une approche de l'autre avec une rapidité telle que le Shinobi avait conscience que sa vitesse le prendrait en défaut à coup sûr. Sa puissance en terme de force physique ne souffrait guère de limites cela ne faisait aucun doute, mais à ce stade, il savait que cela ne serait pas d'une grande utilité s'il ne parvenait pas à faire mouche.

Le combat commençait à durer. Chôji attendait toujours un signal et Kurenai était sur le qui-vive, parvenant quelques fois à dissimuler les deux jeunes femmes de son équipe mais malheureusement, lancer un Genjutsu sur une personne divisée en milliers de feuilles de papier n'était pas un exercice des plus évidents. Tenten et Sakura s'évertuaient toujours à réduire le nombre d'origami car elles savaient que s'ils étaient descendus à un certain quota, la Nukenin serait contrainte de reprendre sa forme pour ne pas risquer de ne plus jamais pouvoir revenir à son état d'origine. Cependant sa maîtrise était légèrement plus grande que ce à quoi leur équipe s'était préparée.

Sentant ses forces décroître doucement, Tenten tenta d'en aviser Sakura, mais trébucha avant d'en avoir eu le temps. Elle se rattrapa immédiatement, mais fut distraite suffisamment longtemps pour ne pas pouvoir éviter le flot tranchant qui fondait sur elle. Sakura se porta immédiatement à son secours :

- _**Katon ! Gôkakyu no jutsu !**_ (_La boule de feu géante_).

Une part importante du flot fut ainsi réduite en poussière par la rosée, grâce au seul et unique jutsu de feu que Sasuke avait consenti à lui enseigner (de bien mauvaise grâce et après moult supplications) après qu'elle se fut découverte une affinité pour le Kâton, mais cela ne fit que la détourner d'une autre vague qui arrivait sur elle par derrière. Au moment où les deux jeunes femmes allaient se faire piéger, Chôji n'y tint plus et sortit de l'ombre et de la protection prodiguée par Kurenai pour repousser Konan.

- _**Baika no jutsu ! Morote ! **_(_Technique baika, les mains_).

Deux mains géantes vinrent enfermer les Kunoichi comme dans un cocon, prenant à leur place l'attaque. Les feuillets lacérèrent la peau du jeune homme en un million de micro-coupures qui firent jaillir son sang. Chôji mit un genou à terre sous le poids de la souffrance, mais maintint son jutsu assez longtemps pour que ses coéquipières s'extirpent de là. Konan saisit cette nouvelle ouverture de vulnérabilité dans le camp adverse pour reporter son attaque vers Chôji, qui commença alors à se faire momifier vivant sous les hurlements de Tenten.

La brunette s'arma d'un Katana et courut vers lui en même temps que Sakura et Kurenai, mais Chôji suffoquait déjà, incapable de respirer sous les couches de papier. Tenten tranchait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait mais dut s'arrêter sous peine de découper son bien-aimé avec sa prison de papier. Sentant l'angoisse de la belle, le Shinobi qui était à deux doigts de lâcher, puisa en lui tout ce qu'il pouvait de chakra. Il était la force brute et allait le prouver à son ennemie. Il se concentra sur les cris de Tenten et trouva le courage de lancer le dernier jutsu que lui avait enseigné son père avant qu'il ne le laissât poursuivre seul son apprentissage :

- _**Baika no jutsu ! SHITAI ! **_(_Technique baika, le corps_).

Et il se mit à grandir brusquement, devenant en moins de trois secondes un géant de près de 5 mètres qui déchira tous les origamis de sa prison sous la puissance décuplée. Les trois Kunoichi avaient bondi en entendant la voix étouffée de leur équipier s'élever depuis l'espèce de chrysalide l'enserrant et avait regarder avec ébahissement le jeune homme se libérer d'une manière pour le moins spectaculaire.

Ce dernier coup priva Konan de la dernière réserve d'origami qu'elle possédait et elle se reforma à bonne distance du groupe opposant. Malgré tout ses efforts, elle n'était pas parvenue à les terrasser comme elle l'avait envisagé. Ces quatre-là semblaient avoir une parfaite connaissance de ses capacités et étaient parvenus à la contrer, comme s'ils s'étaient entraînés dans ce but. Cette opération sentait décidément mauvais et elle devait en aviser Pain le plus vite possible. Leur effet de surprise venait de se retourner contre eux et dans ces conditions, il était impensable de prendre le dernier Jinchuuriki pour lui ôter son Bijuu. Sans compter que celui-ci n'était autre que Kyuubi, le plus puissant et donc, le plus difficile à dompter de tous. Cette mission était un échec et il fallait qu'ils battent en retraite pour revenir avec une nouvelle stratégie.

Sûre de ses déductions tant que de la résolution qui en découlait, Konan voulut profiter que trois de ses adversaires fussent en train de s'occuper du quatrième pour s'éclipser, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps. Alors qu'elle voyait parfaitement au loin, trois silhouettes en entourant une dernière, deux ombres venaient de débarquer sur ses côtés, trop vite pour qu'elle ne réalisât le danger pesant sur elle. Il n'y eut rien d'autre qu'une vive douleur ... et puis plus rien.

Le moment avait été parfait. Konan de nouveau sous forme humaine était plus vulnérable que jamais aux puissants Genjutsu de Kurenai. En moins d'une seconde après sa réapparition, la Junnin lui avait fait croire que Sakura, Tenten et elle-même avaient détourné leur attention vers Chôji alors qu'en réalité, les deux plus jeunes Kunoichi se plaçaient déjà pour remplir la part qui aurait dû revenir au Shinobi, mais qui n'était plus en état de l'assurer.

Une hésitation avait troublé le regard de Konan avant qu'elle n'esquissât un pas en arrière, comme si elle avait espéré se replier. Tenten avait dégainé son Katana en arrivant sur son côté gauche et Sakura avait armé sa main de chakra chirurgical en arrivant sur son côté droit. Une double attaque avait alors été portée dans une synchronisation impeccable. Tenten plantait sa lame dans le cou de l'Akatsukienne à l'instant même où Sakura projetait son chakra pour découper les voies d'arrivée sanguine au niveau du cœur, petite technique largement inspirée d'une de ses précédentes rencontres avec ce chien de Kabuto. Il avait été utile à quelque chose finalement, même s'il avait fallut attendre des années pour cela.

Et c'est ainsi que s'acheva un combat laborieux qui les avait tous laissés hors d'haleine, mais bien vivants. Immédiatement après la chute de Konan, Sakura était retournée aux soins de Chôji, soutenue par Kurenai.

- Tu m'as fait tellement peur, murmura Tenten en fixant ses yeux noisettes dans ceux de son amant.

Chôji sourit mais ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de lui lancer un petit regard d'excuse. Le soulagement ne fut cependant que de trop courte durée. Alors que Chôji se relevait et que tous s'apprêtaient à retourner au point de ralliement, une vague de chakra aussi pesante que démoniaque se répandit depuis la Wazawai et un hurlement de rage, porté par le vent, atteignit leurs oreilles. Sakura regarda avec inquiétude vers le plus redoutable de leurs ennemis.

- Je crois que Pain n'a pas apprécié la défaite de son équipière, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Nous devrions au plus vite rejoindre les autres avant qu'il ne nous tombe dessus, continua Kurenai.

Sakura acquiesça brièvement et tous quatre se mirent en route la seconde suivante.

_Fin POV externe_

Mon inquiétude ne cesse de s'accentuer alors que les secondes s'égrènent, sauf que ça me paraît durer des heures. Un frisson me remonte le dos alors que je sens les premières effluves d'un chakra malsain se propager dans l'air. Mes comparses se tendent une seconde plus tard lorsque cette énergie, que je sais émaner de la Wazawai, nous atteint de plein fouet.

- Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? Demande Ino, exprimant ainsi les pensées de tout le monde.

- Est-ce que Pain vient par ici ? M'interroge ensuite Shikamaru.

- Non. L'éveil est encore loin d'être achevé, réponds-je sans hésitation.

Au-delà de cette énergie négative, la perception d'autres chakra me tire un sourire soulagé qui n'échappe pas à Shika. Il reporte alors son attention vers le Nord, d'où viennent d'apparaître quatre formes bondissant de toit en toit.

- Sakura, murmure-je en voyant la silhouette de ma meilleure amie.

Je m'avance à la rencontre du dernier groupe, serrant vivement Sakura dans mes bras sans avoir pu m'en empêcher. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement qui lui tire un léger pouffement.

- Je t'avais dit que ça irait non ? Me dit-elle d'une petite voix tendue.

- C'est juste, réponds-je en m'éloignant d'elle pour la regarder plus en détails.

- Je vais bien, ajoute-t-elle immédiatement avant que je n'aie eu le temps de lui poser la question.

Quelqu'un se racle alors doucement la gorge derrière nous et je me retourne pour découvrir Saï, le visage parfaitement neutre, mais les yeux rivés sur Sakura.

« Lâche la femelle sinon son mâle va te sauter sur le poil.

- Saï n'est pas comme ça.

- Sait-on jamais ? Sa gonzesse est un morceau de choix. Il serait normal d'éprouver de la jalousie, surtout vu ta façon de la prendre dans tes bras.

- J'en aime un autre je te rappelle. Si je l'ai prise contre moi c'était en tout bien tout honneur.

- Sauf que personne ne le sait mis à part cet _autre_. »

La dernière réplique de la carpette me laisse un sentiment de malaise mais je tente de ne rien en laisser paraître. Surtout que notre travail est encore bien loin d'être fini.

- Naruto, m'interpelle Kurenai.

- Oui ?

- Lorsque nous avons terrassé Konan, cela a semblé irriter Pain. J'ai bien peur qu'il ne vienne nous frapper sous peu.

Je ferme les yeux un instant et me concentre pour m'assurer que ce que je vais dire est fondé.

- Non, pas encore. Il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce que nous venions à bout de ses troupes si rapidement aussi n'avait-il pas prévu de faire un éveil rapide. Je connais suffisamment Pain pour savoir qu'il va malgré tout poursuivre son office dans les règles de l'art. C'est quelqu'un de très méticuleux ... sans compter que tous nos ennemis ne se sont pas encore dévoilés, explique-je à l'attention de tous.

Quelques discussions reprennent alors qu'une sensation étrange m'envahit peu à peu. Je fronce les sourcils, réalisant que des mouvements furtifs émanent tout autour de nous, accompagnés de chakra plutôt faibles comparés à ceux de nos précédents opposants, mais assez nombreux pour m'alerter.

- Naruto, il y a quelque chose qui cloche, dit Hinata après avoir enclenché son Byakugan.

- Je sais ... des invités surprises.

Tous mes camarades se tendent puis se regroupent pour se mettre en formation de défense. Alors que je m'attendais à voir débarquer Tobi, il s'avère en réalité qu'une des possibilités précédemment écartée par mes prévisions soit en train de se produire.

- Ils sont très nombreux, indique Neji, soutenu d'un hochement de tête par Hinata.

- Comment ça se fait qu'on ne les ait pas sentis venir ? Demande Ino en exprimant à nouveau la pensée de tous.

- Leurs chakra sont trop faibles pour dépasser le pouvoir de la Wazawai, explique-je alors.

Une seconde plus tard, des dizaines d'ombres se faufilent dans la pénombre des ruelles partant de la place centrale. Quelques silhouettes se définissent, puis des ninjas apparaissent enfin à la lumière, dévoilant leur identité.

- Des Nukenin d'Amegakure, dit Kakashi entre deux respirations laborieuses.

- Ils nous ont totalement encerclés, ajoute Kiba d'une voix dure en humant l'air alentour.

Des hommes de mains en grand nombre. Ça ne colle pas du tout avec la façon d'opérer de Pain. Ceci ne peut donc que confirmer mon soupçon qu'ils ne soient pas venus ici sous ses ordres mais bien sous ceux de quelqu'un d'autre ... peut-être bien du dernier ennemi que nous attendons.

« Eh gamin, tu trouves pas qu'ils sont bizarres ces gars ?

- Si, c'est exactement ce que je pensais. Ils marchent de façon mécanique et en ligne droite. Pas du tout comme le font habituellement des ninjas.

- Leurs énergies ?

- C'est ce que je voudrais vérifier. »

Avant d'avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit, Sakura se rapproche lentement de moi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ces hommes ? Ils n'ont pas l'air d'agir normalement.

- J'ai remarqué aussi. Restez tranquille pour le moment, je me charge de ça, dis-je sur un ton plus fort pour que tous ceux qui m'entourent entendent.

Ils acquiescent en silence. Je prends alors une profonde inspiration en fermant les yeux, pour rouvrir ensuite les paupières et dévoiler un talent quelque peu particulier. De même que sur le toit du bâtiment des Hokage quelques jours plus tôt, je laisse le noir de ma pupille s'étendre à la totalité de mon globe oculaire, rendant mon regard entièrement noir. Des exclamations de surprise provenant de mes camarades me parviennent, m'indiquant qu'ils ont remarqué ce changement dans mes yeux. Je ne m'en préoccupe guère pour le moment, m'appliquant à concentrer une bonne part de mon chakra dans mon nerf optique pour activer toute la puissance de mon Doujutsu.

Grâce à l'élargissement de ma vision, je suis maintenant en mesure de saisir tous les déplacements d'énergie. En croisant le regard d'un ninja d'Amegakure, je me rends immédiatement compte de la réalité des choses.

- Ce ne sont que des pantins, déclare-je alors.

- Quoi ? S'interloque Konohamaru.

- Ils sont sous le contrôle de quelqu'un. Leur chakra est stable mais leur reiatsu est presque entièrement effacé. Leur force spirituelle est morte. Ils ne sont plus maîtres d'eux-mêmes.

- Comment tu..., commence Sakura avant de s'interrompre lorsque ses yeux croisent mes orbes sombres.

Je peux sentir un frisson de malaise lui secouer discrètement le corps. Mon regard est encore plus flippant que l'œil blanc des Hyuuga apparemment.

- Que fait-on ? Me demande Lee.

- Vous rien. Vous avez tous fait plus que votre part, réponds-je de suite. Nous nous en chargeons.

- Nous ? Tu veux dire...

Laissant sa question en suspens, le regard de Shikamaru poursuit son interrogation en se fixant sur Sasuke, imperturbable depuis le début de la confrontation. À dire vrai, il n'a même eu aucune réaction en voyant débarquer ces invités imprévus. Bien que son comportement m'interpelle de plus en plus, je continue de focaliser mon attention vers nos ennemis qui s'approchent toujours lentement, répondant quand même à la question informulée du stratège.

- Non. Par nous, je voulais dire moi et...

- Nous ! S'exclame alors ma blondinette avec aplomb en se campant fermement devant moi, flanquée de son petit frère.

Je hausse les sourcils, presque autant surpris que les autres.

- Seiran, chérie. Tu sais bien que...

- Je me moque de ce que tu vas dire Papa ! Kyo et moi on va devenir fous si on reste une minute de plus à ne rien faire, m'interrompt-elle d'une voix forte.

Mes sourcils se froncent dangereusement devant une telle demande. Malgré mon regard plus que terrifiant, ma fille ne vacille pas et fronce à son tour les sourcils, me dévisageant de ses yeux cyans sans l'once d'une hésitation.

« C'est ta fille...

- C'est ce que je constate. Aussi têtu que moi ... et encore plus que Mei !

- Pourquoi ne pas accepter sa requête ?

- Tu sais très bien qu'ils vont avoir leur propre mission tout à l'heure. Ils ne doivent pas gâcher leur énergie.

- Alors, qui est ce nous ?

- Simple erreur de formulation ... car en vérité, je ne vais rien faire non plus.

- Attends ... ça veut bien dire ce que je pense que ça veut dire hein ?

- Oui très cher Kyuu-sama. Ce sont tes proies. Dispose d'eux comme bon te semble.

- YAOUH ! Je t'aime gamin !

- Ce sont des mots que je ne manquerai pas de te rappeler. »

Alors que mon renard explose de joie en mon sein, deux petits bouts de chou me fixent toujours avec espoir et conviction.

- C'est non Seiran, dis-je d'une voix sévère. Et tu sais très bien pourquoi, ajoute-je pour couper court à toute protestation. Eloigne-toi un peu maintenant. Je vais laisser Kyuu-chi se charger de ça.

Seiran me gratifie d'une moue boudeuse avant d'acquiescer de mauvaise grâce, puis s'éloigne de quelques pas ... sous le regard étonné et perdu de mes coéquipiers, et celui intrigué de Sasuke.

- Qui va s'en charger ? Demande Shizune l'air un peu abasourdi.

Je me contente de lui décocher un sourire énigmatique avant de me redresser en prenant une grande inspiration. Levant les yeux vers le ciel, je détends la moindre parcelle de mon être, ralentissant mon flux énergétique pour laisser le champ libre à Kyuubi.

- Ne bougez surtout pas, dis-je simplement.

Ils se jettent tous des regards interloqués, avant de réaliser que les ninjas d'Amagakure, qui n'ont pas cessé d'avancer vers nous pendant tout ce temps, sont sur le point de nous atteindre. Mais ils n'en auront certainement pas l'opportunité.

Jubilant de tout son être, ma boule de poils laisse s'exprimer sa joie en faisant brusquement monter la force de son chakra. Un voile vaporeux et brûlant d'un rouge écarlate s'extirpe alors de mon corps pour le recouvrir totalement. Les ondes s'épaississent de plus en plus jusqu'à former cette seconde peau autrefois si caractéristique de mes pertes de contrôle.

- Naruto, m'appelle la voix peu rassurée de Sakura qui a déjà été témoin de cela.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dis-je d'une voix douce en souriant, alors que mes yeux toujours d'un noir d'encre se posent sur elle.

Je lève légèrement les bras sur mes côtés, laissant fuser le chakra démoniaque de Kyuubi. Fier de ses talents théâtraux, celui-ci s'évertue alors à lui donner la forme d'une multitude de gueules de renards, rugissantes et rougeoyantes dont les mâchoires puissantes et meurtrières claquent dans l'air. Des grondements s'élèvent, remplissant l'atmosphère d'une lourdeur effrayante. Le sol se craquèle sous mes pieds, le chakra carmin file avec une précision millimétrique entre mes équipiers, pétrifiés par le choc. Leurs yeux ne sont plus que des billes toutes rondes qui ne me lâchent pas une minute. Les seules personnes stoïques restent mes enfants qui s'émerveillent de ce spectacle ... et Sasuke qui a l'air grandement intéressé par ce qui se produit.

- Kyuu-chi c'est le meilleur pour assurer le show ! S'exclame alors Seiran en applaudissant.

« C'est vrai que tu te la pètes bien là ...

- C'est toi qui causes ? T'es mal placé pour me faire la leçon Seigneur Yoru le crâneur. »

Je souris plus largement alors que les renards de chakra filent à une vitesse phénoménale vers les ninjas ennemis. Leurs gueules impressionnantes s'ouvrent dans des rugissements effroyables avant de se refermer sur chacun d'entre eux, déclenchant des hurlements d'agonie déchirants. Je respire encore un grand coup, savourant ces sensations. Prisonniers de Kyuubi, le chakra vient à les consumer lentement, comme si leur corps était en train de se faire dévorer par de l'acide. Les os craquent, les nuques se brisent, les membres se font arracher, leur peau se détache et fond comme la cire d'une bougie. Les cadavres retombent mollement au sol dans des mares de sang, continuant de brûler sous l'intensité de l'énergie. Quand j'étais plus jeune, cette énergie me tuait aussi. Maintenant je fais corps avec elle et je puise dans sa force. Je me suis rendu compte que le tempérament sauvage de Kyuubi faisait aussi partie de mon être et chaque ennemi qu'il terrasse me procure autant de satisfaction qu'à lui. Mais c'est surtout parce que je sais que ces hommes n'en étaient plus réellement. Tuer de simples marionnettes ne me pose aucun problème éthique ... et à Kyuubi encore moins.

Mes équipiers ne partagent que faiblement mon avis cependant, à en juger par les glapissement horrifiés d'Ino, les haut-le-cœur d'Hinata ou les exclamations dégoûtées de Shikamaru et Lee. Je ne leur demanderai pas de comprendre cela bien sûr ... mais Kyuubi aussi a le droit de s'amuser de temps en temps. Même si la distraction n'est que de courte durée. Car déjà nos adversaires ne sont plus qu'un vague souvenir. Entièrement bouffés par l'énergie de Kyuu, il n'en reste maintenant plus rien. Ma boule de poils fait alors baisser son chakra et réintègre peu à peu sa place, soupirant de contentement. Je baisse les bras et ferme les yeux une seconde, pour faire revenir l'azur que mes amis connaissent si bien. Le calme retombe et un silence de mort s'abat sur la place.

- C'était ... quoi ... ça ? Demande Sakura avec hébétude en détachant chaque mot.

- Mon Bijuu Sakura. Simplement mon Bijuu. Pourquoi es-tu si étonnée ? Tu sais très bien qui m'habite pourtant.

- On le sait tous, poursuit Neji à la place de la rosée. Mais on ne savait pas que tu le contrôlais ... à ce point.

- C'est pourtant le cas, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Je souris, mais me fige en entendant un lent claquement de mains quelques mètres plus loin. Mon regard se tourne dans cette direction pour tomber sur Sasuke, le regard noir et le sourire en coin, qui applaudit lentement.

- Sasuke ? L'appelle-je, un peu désarçonné par son attitude.

- Impressionnant, dit-il d'une voix glaciale en arrêtant d'applaudir. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait à ce point, mais c'est intéressant.

- Qu'est-ce que...

- Qu'en penses-tu ? Demande-t-il en élevant la voix et en regardant derrière lui, levant les yeux vers le toit d'un bâtiment où se tient une ombre.

Je fronce les sourcils, étonné de ne pas avoir repéré plus tôt cet intrus dont le chakra m'apparaît maintenant assez familier.

- C'est vrai que c'est intéressant ! S'exclame alors ce nouveau venu ... qui arbore un masque orange vif et un manteau noir à nuages rouges.

- Tobi, murmure-je hagard.

- N'est-ce pas ce que je t'avais dit ? Poursuit Sasuke à l'attention du dernier membre de l'Akatsuki que nous attendions.

- Si en effet, à ce que je vois il est vraiment fort. Tu ne m'avais pas menti Sasuke ! Répond l'homme en se redressant avant de dévoiler son visage.

J'étouffe un hoquet de surprise, de même que certains de mes camarades alors que l'identité de ce mystérieux personnage nous est enfin révélée.

- C'est pas vrai, murmure-je estomaqué.

À l'intérieur de moi, la colère de Kyuubi monte en flèche, se muant en une rage presque incontrôlable.

« C'EST CE BON DIEU DE BÂTARD D'ENFOIRÉ !

- Comment ça c'est lui ? Tu m'avais jamais dit ça !

- J'connais pas son nom à ce salaud et je m'en branle ! FLINGUE-LE ! »

Je reporte mon attention vers le survivant Uchiha, qui n'est autre que...

- Uchiha ... Madara, dit Kakashi sous le choc alors que quelques-uns avaient aussi reconnu le co-fondateur de Konoha, dont la représentation en statue se tient dans la vallée de la fin.

Le premier stade du choc étant passé, mes yeux exorbités retournent brusquement vers Sasuke qui sourit toujours à cet homme réapparu d'outre-tombe.

- Bien ! Il est temps de voir si mes années de dur labeur vont enfin aboutir Madara, déclare alors Sasuke en esquissant un sourire en coin.

Puis je le vois se redresser de toute sa hauteur, souriant d'un air autant mauvais que satisfait. Son regard noir s'ancre dans le mien. Un tremblement me parcourt à la vue de ses yeux. Il n'y a plus aucune trace de cette étincelle qui me faisait tant vibrer jusque là, et cette constatation ajoutée à son attitude ne peut qu'apporter la confusion dans mon esprit.

- Sasuke, qu'est-ce ... que ça veut dire ? Demande-je d'une voix tout juste audible.

- Ne le devines-tu pas Naruto ? Je croyais pourtant que tu aurais eu vite fait de comprendre, mais peut-être es-tu finalement resté aussi débile qu'à nos 13 ans, réplique-t-il d'un ton froid et amusé.

Derrière lui, je peux entendre Madara éclater d'un grand rire alors que mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine en me procurant une atroce douleur à chaque fois (_... mais qu'est-ce que ça signifie bon sang !_).

* * *

(1) Hime = princesse

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** La situation continue de se dégrader car une fois l'engrenage enclenché, pas moyen de l'arrêter !

Dimanche 11 Octobre, on se retrouve pour le chapitre 54 "Trahison !".

Bises à tous !


	54. Trahison !

**Auteur :** Lonely Seira

**Titre :** Le temps d'une vie

**Genre :** Romance/Yaoi/UA/OOC

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Naru/Sasu (Autres couples secondaires)

**Disclaimer : **Naruto et ses petits camarades du manga portant le même nom sont la propriété entière et exclusive du divin _Masashi Kishimoto._

_

* * *

_

**Avant-propos : **Bah punaise ! Je peux dire que j'ai été gâtée avec vos reviews ! Quand je pense que je suis sur le point de dépasser le seuil des 800... merci infiniment ! Et en anonyme, special thanks pour Neliana ! ^^

Continuez comme ça, vous faites plaisir à l'auteur !

* * *

**Chapitre 54 : Trahison !**

Je regarde Sasuke comme si je le voyais pour la toute première fois... ou comme si je le revoyais pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Ces derniers temps, je m'étais habitué à ses sourires, à ses yeux doux, à son visage serein, parfois à sa mélancolie ou à sa douleur. Mais le Sasuke qui se tient devant moi n'a rien à voir avec tout ça. Il me scrute d'un air mauvais, ses yeux noirs ternis par la haine qui jadis était sa seule raison de vivre et qui semble l'être redevenue. Son sourire n'est plus qu'un rictus démoniaque, tellement loin de cette si tendre expression que j'aime.

Mon cerveau marche à plein régime pour analyser ce que je vois et ce que je viens d'entendre, mais rien n'y fait. Je ne comprends pas. Derrière moi en revanche, les réactions se font plus violentes.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire Sasuke ?! S'exclame Sakura d'une voix tranchante.

- T'as intérêt à t'expliquer tout de suite connard ! Ajoute Kiba en faisant un pas vers lui.

D'autres parlent, s'indignent, s'étonnent... ou pas du tout selon les personnes. Mais moi je n'entends plus rien. Sasuke ne prête pas non plus la moindre attention à ces questions. Comme si tout autour de nous n'existait plus, nous nous dévisageons intensément.

- Et bien Naruto. Toi qui es si prompt à faire des commentaires. Tu n'as rien à dire là ? Me demande-t-il d'une voix amusée.

Ma voix reste bloquée au fond de ma gorge. J'aurais sûrement des choses à dire si seulement je comprenais ce qui se passe. Les mots me parviennent mais je n'arrive pas à les déchiffrer. Ça tourne trop vite, au point que je me sente vaciller légèrement. Cette conversation qu'il a entretenue avec Madara ne peut vouloir dire qu'une seule chose... mais c'est impossible.

Je fais un pas en avant, sourd aux paroles de mes amis. Indifférent à cette main qui se referme sur mon bras pour me retenir et que je repousse brusquement. Il n'y a rien d'autre que ces orbes noirs auxquels je m'accroche avec désespoir.

- Sasuke, prononce-je d'une voix étranglée. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Son sourire s'accentue, son regard s'assombrit encore. Je l'entends même lâcher un très bref ricanement de dédain.

- C'était bien ça alors. Ta stupidité est toujours bien ancrée en toi à ce que je vois, répond-t-il tandis que j'entends Madara pouffer de rire en haut de cette bâtisse d'où il nous observe toujours.

- De quel droit tu dis ça espèce de salaud !

Encore Kiba... sa voix m'a paru encore plus lointaine que tout à l'heure. J'essaie de réfléchir mais ma tête s'enfonce de plus en plus dans le noir. Sasuke ne se tient plus qu'à quelques mètres de moi dans une posture désinvolte. Moi je suis figé comme un crétin, les bras ballants, la bouche ouverte et incapable de faire un geste.

Je sors un instant de ma torpeur en sentant des flux de chakra s'agiter derrière moi. En jetant un œil furtif par-dessus mon épaule, je vois certains de mes camarades parmi les moins amochés qui se mettent en posture de combat, prêts à bondir sur Sasuke.

- Non, murmure-je si bas que personne ne m'a entendu.

Sakura semble encore perdue, mais en voyant Kiba, Saï, Yamato et Tenten se saisir de leurs armes ou rapprochant leurs mains pour préparer un jutsu, elle se reprend et les imite. Malgré le trouble qui me parcourt, je peux sentir son hésitation et sa déception... comme avant-hier sur le bâtiment des Hokage. C'est cette vision plus que toute autre qui m'envoie la décharge suffisante pour me réveiller.

- NON ! M'exclame-je avec sévérité. Qu'aucun de vous n'intervienne ! Leur interdis-je ensuite.

- Na... Naruto-kun ? Demande timidement Hinata, interloquée devant la dureté de mon regard.

- Ne me dis pas que tu vas encore oser prendre sa défense après ça ? m'invective Kiba en me fixant avec incrédulité. Il vient presque d'avouer lui-même qu'il a trahi le village bon sang !

- N'intervenez pas ! Répète-je alors.

Puis je retourne mon attention vers Sasuke qui n'a pas bronché, semblant s'amuser grandement de la situation. Mes poings se serrent douloureusement alors que je cherche encore une seconde une vague lueur d'espoir dans la profondeur de ses yeux charbon... en vain.

- C'est entre lui et moi. Je vous interdis de vous en mêler !

Certains commencent à protester, mais un bref regard meurtrier de ma part suffit à les faire tous pâlir et reculer... la subite montée en puissance de mon chakra est peut-être aussi responsable de ce mouvement de recul.

- Et bien. Tu te réveilles enfin. Je sais que tu es blond, mais être lent à ce point c'est alarmant, dit Sasuke sur un ton chargé de sarcasme.

- Sasuke, je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui se passe, dis-je en faisant quelques pas en avant.

- Ça me paraît pourtant évident.

- Je veux t'entendre le dire.

- Si c'est pour que tu me débites encore de pitoyables suppliques comme hier soir, merci bien mais je préfère m'abstenir, répond-t-il en effaçant son sourire.

Le souvenir de ses mots d'hier me frappe de plein fouet, me figeant à nouveau.

- Papa, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Entends-je ma fille demander sur un ton apeuré.

(_BON SANG ! Les enfants !_). Je me retourne vivement pour les regarder tous les deux. Seiran me fixe avec une expression déformée par la peur et l'incompréhension tandis qu'à son côté, Kyosuke semble avoir perdu beaucoup de son impassibilité pour dévisager son père, les larmes au bord des yeux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon poussin, dis-je avec précipitation sur un ton aussi rassurant que possible. Tout va bien. Reste avec Tatie Sakura et protège ton frère.

Après une seconde d'hésitation, je la vois timidement acquiescer, puis saisir la main de son frère avant de le tirer vers Sakura. Cette dernière les accueille tous deux en passant un bras protecteur autour de chacun. Alors que Seiran s'y agrippe, comme pour s'empêcher de tomber, Kyosuke ne lâche pas son père des yeux, comme s'il espérait lire au cœur de son âme. Une telle frayeur dans leurs yeux m'envoie une autre décharge. Je me retourne vers Sasuke pour le fusiller du regard.

- Comment oses-tu faire ça bordel ? Tu ne vois pas le mal que tu fais à ton propre fils ?! M'indigne-je avec colère.

- Tsss. Décidément t'es encore plus con que je ne le croyais. Je t'ai déjà dit deux fois que ce gosse n'était rien pour moi. Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas clair dans ce que je te dis ? Tu ne vois pas mes lèvres bouger ? Tu n'entends pas les mots que je prononce ? Si t'as un problème aux oreilles faut te faire soigner.

Oh si... j'entends parfaitement ces mots qui tombent comme des lames. Ils plongent dans ma chair et me coupent le souffle. Ils détruisent mes pensées et font bondir mon cœur. Mais ce qu'ils impliquent ne rentre pas.

- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Demande-je sans même le réaliser. Tu avais retrouvé une famille.

Une famille avec moi, ma fille et son fils. Tous les quatre... nous aurions pu être tellement heureux. Enfin heureux. Ça n'aurait été que justice après tout ce que nous avons traversé. Ne peut-il se contenter de ça et vivre ?

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'un gamin vient de tomber du ciel en prétendant être mon fils que ça va me faire renoncer à six ans de travail acharné.

- De... quoi ?

- Tu t'imagines quoi ? Que préparer une opération de cette ampleur ça se fait en cinq minutes ? Me demande-t-il sur un ton acerbe.

- Tout... tout n'a été qu'un mensonge ? ... Comment ?

- Comment ? Ce serait bien long à expliquer. Avec ton fichu caractère impulsif et imprévisible tu as bien failli tout foutre en l'air en plus. Veux-tu vraiment que je te raconte ?

Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, je me contente de hocher la tête. Je vois alors Sasuke tourner la sienne pour regarder Madara.

- On a quelques minutes à perdre ou pas ? Lui demande-t-il avec nonchalance.

- Oui ça va. Pain va se faire désirer encore un moment avec son foutu tas de pierres.

- Bien, on va pouvoir discuter alors.

Ils parlent comme si nous étions tous tranquillement assis autour d'une tasse de thé. Mais la réalité est tellement plus cruelle. Konoha a été en partie dévasté, de plus en plus d'ondes maléfiques nous parviennent du nord-ouest, mes camarades sont sur le qui-vive derrière moi et malgré mon avertissement, je les sens prêts à l'assaut au moindre faux mouvement. Mais il y a tant de choses que nous devons éclaircir. Tant de choses que je voudrais comprendre. Je refuse purement et simplement de les voir mettre leur nez dans cette affaire. Ainsi que je le disais, c'est entre lui et moi ... ça n'a toujours été qu'entre lui et moi.

« Tu es sûr de vouloir faire face à ça tout seul ?

- Je ne sais pas si j'en aurai la force... mais j'ai besoin de réponses.

- Elles pourraient te faire mal.

- Sûrement. Je veux juste m'assurer que ce n'est pas qu'un cauchemar... ça n'en est pas un n'est-ce pas ?

- Désolé mais je serais bien incapable de te donner une réponse. Je ne comprends pas plus que toi. »

Une boule se forme dans ma gorge, me faisant déglutir avec grand peine. En face de moi, Sasuke soupire d'ennui et commence à parler.

- Bien, par où commencer ? Mon combat avec mon débile de frère peut-être ?

Je me raidis. La moquerie dans ses paroles me fait douloureusement tiquer (_Pourquoi diable l'appelle-t-il ainsi alors qu'il y a quelques jours encore, il m'a avoué avoir pleuré pour lui après son décès ?_). Je fronce les sourcils. Sasuke ne semble pas le remarquer (_Ou peut-être bien qu'il s'en fiche tout simplement_) et continue à parler.

- Tout le monde disait que mon frère était un vrai génie, mais il n'avait pas beaucoup de jugeotte en fait. Il a suffit que les vieux du conseil lui montent la tête en lui faisant croire que les miens avaient commandité l'attaque de Kyuubi sur Konoha dans le but de s'en emparer pour que super-ninja se proclame défenseur de la veuve et de l'orphelin et accepte de massacrer les siens, soit disant pour protéger le village.

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, de violentes réactions suivent immédiatement cette révélation :

- DE QUOI ?!

Kiba évidemment. Alors que les autres ont lâché des hoquets de stupeurs et de petites exclamations, lui s'est presque mis à hurler. C'est lui qui a la plus grande gueule du village à part moi après tout. Mais il n'est pas le seul à faire entendre sa voix cependant :

- Ce n'est qu'un mensonge ! Le Sandaime n'aurait jamais permis ça ! S'offusque Sakura.

Forcément, étant le disciple de la vieille, elle plus que quiconque ne démordra jamais de l'intégrité de nos leaders.

- Ne crois pas le pouvoir de l'Hokage si grand que ça ma pauvre Sakura, rétorque Sasuke. Quand le conseil veut vraiment quelque chose, il ordonne et l'Hokage n'a plus qu'à s'aplatir. C'est ce que le Sandaime a fait, laissant mon frère – qui n'était encore qu'un ado – se charger du génocide de sa famille. Pire encore, comme ce crétin était devenu Nukenin, puisque jamais le conseil n'aurait avoué haut et fort qu'il avait donné de tels ordres, le Sandaime lui a demandé d'infiltrer l'Akatsuki pour le tenir informer des agissements de cette organisation naissante, continue Sasuke en se moquant pas mal du déni de son auditoire.

Un silence pesant s'instaure alors que derrière lui, je peux sentir la jubilation malsaine de Madara. La rage me fait serrer si fort la mâchoire que mes dents grincent douloureusement.

- Enfin bref, passons ! Reprend Sasuke. On fait une avance rapide. Je retrouve ce déchet, je le tue et c'est là que Madara m'apprend toute la vérité. Sauf que contrairement à mon frère, je n'ai pas accepté cette décision du conseil. Et puisque ces vieux se sont permis de détruire ma famille, ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses que je détruise la leur. Je suis entré dans l'Akatsuki et ai échafaudé ma stratégie pendant trois mois avant de revenir.

- Mais tu... m'avais dit que tu ne te souvenais de rien, m'interloque-je l'air interdit.

Je le vois lever les yeux au ciel.

- Et tu y as cru sans te poser la moindre question mon pauvre Naruto, se lamente-t-il faussement. C'était plus prudent de feindre l'amnésie que d'inventer de toute pièce une histoire qui aurait pu s'effondrer à tout moment.

Mon cœur bat si fort dans ma poitrine que j'ai l'impression d'être martelé de l'intérieur. Ma tête tourne de plus en plus vite. Des mensonges... il ne m'a raconté que des mensonges. Car s'il a pu me tromper sur une chose aussi triviale, alors...

Mes yeux s'agrandissent de terreur et de peine alors qu'une réalisation se fait subitement dans mon cerveau encore embrumé. Ma respiration s'accélère et devient laborieuse. Mon corps tremble et je finis pas chanceler encore plus que tout à l'heure.

- Je vois que tu commences à piger, me dit Sasuke d'une voix aussi narquoise que satisfaite.

- Impossible... je ne peux pas croire ça, marmonne-je en ne le lâchant pas des yeux.

- C'est pourtant bien vrai. Je suis revenu au village pour me rapprocher de toi jusqu'à ce que tu me manges dans la main et quelle n'a pas été ma surprise quand j'ai découvert que tu avais foutu l'camp. Je t'ai maudit des jours durant, des semaines même. Mais puisque j'étais revenu, j'ai pris mon mal en patience. Chaque jour il m'a fallu supporter cette bande d'incapables. Ce village d'abrutis qui me sortait par les yeux. Mais j'ai rongé mon frein et fort heureusement, j'ai réussi à en éloigner la plupart. C'est ça l'avantage d'attiser la haine et la méfiance. Même si certaines têtes de mule comme cette chère Sakura – pour ne citer qu'elle – se sont accrochées à moi plus longtemps que d'autres. Plus de cinq putain d'années ... tu m'as vraiment pourri la vie tu sais ?

Des grognements s'élèvent derrière moi. Si ses paroles semblent avoir du mal à s'ancrer en moi, les autres en revanche ne les saisissent que trop bien. Je sais que certains impulsifs ne vont plus tenir bien longtemps à l'entente d'un tel discours...

Comme s'ils avaient entendu mes pensées, Kiba et Konohamaru s'élancent, Kunai à la main. Sasuke approche la sienne de sa Kusanagi... mais il est hors de question que je laisse la situation déraper ainsi.

« Kyuu...

- Je m'en occupe parce que c'est toi, mais l'envie me démange de les laisser lui régler son compte. »

Ne parvenant pas à me focaliser suffisamment pour faire usage de ma propre force, je laisse le chakra de Kyuubi tuer dans l'œuf cet assaut en repoussant brutalement les deux hommes impétueux. Je n'ai pas bronché et ne me suis même pas retourné, mais je peux quand même entendre les deux corps retomber lourdement au sol.

- Naruto-niichan ! S'indigne péniblement Konohamaru.

- Je vous ai dit... que c'était entre lui et moi, dis-je d'une voix trop calme pour être rassurante étant donnée la situation.

Difficile de parler autrement alors que toute émotion cohérente m'a déserté. Tout ça me paraît tellement irréel que je m'enfonce de plus en plus dans le déni. Incapable de comprendre, d'accepter, de ressentir quoi que ce soit. Les souvenirs des ces dernière semaines tournent en moi, avec tant de force que ça éclipse chaque mot énoncé depuis l'arrivée de Madara.

- C'est gentil de dompter les gosses Naruto, mais tu aurais pu aussi bien me laisser faire, dit subitement Sasuke en relâchant lentement le manche de son Katana.

Parfaitement conscient de ce que ses paroles impliquent, je décide de brider immédiatement toute éventuelle récidive de mes camarades.

« J'ai encore besoin de tes services.

- Si tu me permets de te donner mon avis, discuter ne servira à rien. Ces deux dernières semaines ne doivent pas obscurcir ton jugement. Je sais que c'est dur, mais avant de revenir à Konoha, tu savais que tu pourrais avoir à faire face à une telle situation. Accepte-le. Ça sera plus simple pour tout le monde.

- Pas question ! Même après ce qu'il a dit, même en sachant ce qu'il _va_ me dire, je veux encore croire...

- Ça ne te mènera à rien à part à la souffrance.

- Ne me force pas à te supplier Kyuu... »

Malgré ses grommellements, je sens pourtant le chakra de mon renard s'élever de nouveau. Des exclamations étonnées se font entendre mais je n'en ai cure. Un chakra d'une pâle teinte orangée se déploie derrière moi, formant un mur solide devant mes équipiers pour les empêcher de se jeter sur Sasuke. Maintenant, c'est véritablement entre lui et moi.

- Diable, es-tu à ce point masochiste que tu veuilles poursuivre à tout prix cette conversation alors que tu _sais _ce que je vais te dire ?

- Je le sais... mais je veux l'entendre de ta bouche.

Ma voix a été dure et sans appel, mais tout s'ébranle à l'intérieur de moi. Je sens ma force et ma volonté se disloquer devant tant de haine et de déception. J'ai eu beau acquérir un incroyable pouvoir ces dernières années, rien au monde n'aurait pu me préparer à vivre quelque chose d'aussi épouvantable. Hier soir je m'étais cru vulnérable... ce n'était rien comparé à maintenant. J'ai l'impression d'être revenu une décennie en arrière. Je suis tout comme un enfant, rejeté, bafoué, critiqué, jugé. Dans ce mauvais rêve qui paraît ne jamais vouloir prendre fin, je me tiens seul et démuni au milieu d'une foule qui veut ma mort.

Mes oreilles bourdonnent alors que j'entends les cris et les suppliques de mes équipiers, mais je reste hypnotisé par celui qui me fait face. Ce grand brun que je croyais connaître plus que n'importe qui au point que j'en étais fier. Il s'approche de moi, souriant toujours. Et moi je ne parviens pas à bouger.

Il n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres de moi. Il doit lever la tête pour me regarder droit dans les yeux, mais c'est pourtant moi qui me sens minuscule. Jamais encore je n'avais eu le sentiment d'être si faible et insignifiant. Ce regard noir me transperce et me désintègre. Il lève le bras gauche pour le poser nonchalammant sur mon épaule droite... geste qui ne peut que me rappeler une situation similaire arrivée il y a près de six ans de ça. Sa bouche dévie vers mon oreille et il se met à chuchoter :

- Quand tu es revenu, j'ai eu peur que tu sois devenu trop fort pour être dupé si aisément. Mais c'est cette même force qui t'as perdu. Tu étais si sûr de toi, si arrogant, si bouffi d'orgueil. Tout fier de ton immense pouvoir, tu étais convaincu que jamais rien ni personne ne pourrait te surpasser ou te battre. Ça t'a rendu totalement aveugle. Tu ne voyais que ce que tu voulais voir. Tu ne ressentais que ce que tu voulais ressentir. Il m'a suffit de sortir un bon jeu d'acteur et le tour était joué. Une larme par-ci, une petite séduction par-là, un accès de vulnérabilité, un sourire ensuite. Et chaque fois tu es tombé dans le panneau avec tant d'aisance que j'en ai été déconcerté moi-même. Tu me rendais la tâche tellement facile que ça n'en était même plus drôle. Bien sûr, avec tout ça, il a fallu que je reste sur mes gardes en permanence. J'avais bien vu que tes capacités étaient incroyables au point que tu pouvais me suivre du regard à chaque heure du jour et de la nuit. Mais franchement, deux petites semaines de torture ce n'était pas cher payé après cinq ans et demi d'attente pour prendre ma revanche sur ce village de cons dont tu étais le roi. Mais sais-tu ce qui a été le plus dur Naruto ?

Une question... au milieu de ce flot infâme qui me ronge de l'intérieur. Seul mon prénom, prononcé avec tant de rancœur par cette bouche qui me nommait avec tant d'amour, arrive à me sortir quelque peu de ma torpeur. Mes lèvres remuent... mais rien ne sort.

- Ce qui m'a demandé le plus de force ça a été d'écarter les cuisses pour toi.

Je sursaute violemment et l'entends ricaner à mon oreille, visiblement satisfait de ma réaction.

- Devoir m'aplatir à tes pieds, m'allonger pour toi, te recevoir en moi. Devoir supporter tes assauts, tes gémissement, tes caresses, tes baisers. Tout ça me donnait envie de gerber tripes et boyaux. Ça me révulsait plus que tout... et pour la première fois, j'ai béni le ciel d'avoir été le disciple d'Orochimaru. Il me répugnait férocement mais pour atteindre mon but, il m'a appris à faire fi de mon dégoût. Alors c'est ce que j'ai fait avec toi. J'ai accepté tes mots d'amour et je te voyais tomber sous mon emprise petit à petit alors que tu étais convaincu que c'était moi qui étais en train de me soumettre. Je savais ce que tu désirais dès le premier instant où tes yeux se sont posés sur moi et ça a été un jeu d'enfants de tout te donner... pour mieux tout te reprendre.

Son souffle chaud dans mon oreille me fait frémir... mais pas de plaisir, juste d'horreur. Un jeu, une duperie, un odieux mensonge. Tous ses gestes, ses mots, ses expressions, ses soupirs, ses gémissements... tout n'était qu'un mensonge.

- Mais on... était... ça paraissait...

- Quoi ? Demande-t-il avec une cruelle compassion. Tu pensais qu'on était faits l'un pour l'autre ? Qu'on était en symbiose ? Oui, c'est vrai que ça m'a un peu perturbé quand tu m'as montré cette marque sur ta peau. J'ai eu peur que ça ne contrecarre mes plans... mais ça les a renforcés au contraire ! Des âmes sœurs... moi qui n'étais autre que ton centre de gravité, mes choix pouvant influer sur ta vie plus que n'importe quoi en ce monde. Ça avait du sens. Toi le jinchuuriki que plus rien ne pouvait physiquement atteindre. Mais moi j'avais encore ce pouvoir sur toi. Un pouvoir unique et si délicieusement vicieux en fait, bien plus que je n'aurais osé le rêver. Et j'ai choisi de l'utiliser pour te faire goûter le meilleur afin de te voir sombrer dans le pire. J'ai vraiment eu un mal de chien à le faire d'ailleurs. Devoir me montrer si faible devant toi... mais il fallait que je trouve un moyen d'effacer ta puissance, et si je ne pouvais le faire en domptant ton corps, je pouvais le faire en annihilant ta volonté. Il m'a fallu me battre contre moi-même. Je me suis senti brûler de rage chaque fois que je me ''soumettais'' à toi. Mais en même temps, cette marque de propriété sur ton torse était si délectable. La marque de ton maître. Du seul maître que tu aurais jamais... et celle de ton bourreau aussi.

- Tout ça... j'aurais dû... comment ? Marmonne-je avec peine tandis que mes pensées s'embrument de plus en plus.

Sasuke lâche un nouveau ricanement mauvais.

- Mon pauvre, pauvre Naruto ! Aurais-tu si vite oublié ce que sait faire mon Sharingan ? Tu t'aveuglais très bien tout seul, mais pour le reste, un petit coup de pouce couleur rubis et tu vivais tout content. Et tu n'as rien vu venir... tellement pathétique.

Sasuke s'éloigne alors, satisfait par mon regard perdu... et cette chose qui perle sur ma joue. Mes doigts se lèvent mécaniquement pour la rattraper. Je la regarde sans comprendre. C'est une larme... la première depuis une éternité. Oui... une éternité que je n'avais pas été bouleversé au point de libérer ces diamants salés sur mes joues. Mais cette petite chose sournoise a échappé à mon contrôle alors que j'entendais les paroles de Sasuke... de celui que j'ai tant aimé.

- Pourquoi ? Demande-je d'une voix brisée.

- Pour assister à la chute du si puissant Naruto. Pour prendre à ce village de minables son arme la plus destructrice. Pour briser le héros et ses amis... jusqu'à l'Hokage. Car malgré la haine qu'on t'a longtemps vouée, tu es devenu un pilier de ce village merdique, dit-il avec un sourire sarcastique. Mais je peux aussi répondre à cette question par une autre... seras-tu capable de me tuer Naruto ? Après tout ce que nous avons partagé, seras-tu capable de _vouloir_ me tuer ? Me demande-t-il avec une petite moue de fragilité feinte.

Un bloc de glace me tombe dans le ventre. (_Le tuer ? Tuer Sasuke ? Mon Sasuke ?_).

Bien malgré moi, alors que je me visualise en train de porter un coup fatal à cet homme pour lequel je brûle tant même encore maintenant, ma tête se secoue violemment dans un refus catégorique.

- NARUTO ! ÉCOUTE-NOUS BORDEL ! Entends-je subitement crier la voix de Sakura.

- ENLÈVE CE MUR ! Hurle Konohamaru dont les poings martèlent la barrière de chakra.

- TON DEVOIR EST DE LE TUER ! TON DEVOIR ENVERS KONOHA EST D'ARRÊTER SES ENNEMIS ! Crie maintenant Tenten.

- IL A AVOUÉ LUI-MÊME NOM DE DIEU ! QU'EST-CE QUE T'ATTENDS ?!

Ça c'était la voix de Neji... lui qui est si calme en temps normal. Ils le crient tous : le traître doit mourir. Mais par ma main ? Je la regarde d'ailleurs. Elle tremble. Je baisse la tête alors que mes doigts s'agrippent à mon manteau juste au-dessus de mon cœur qui tambourine à me faire hurler de douleur. Je suis en train de mourir de l'intérieur. Alors qu'aucune lame, qu'aucun coup n'a pu m'être porté depuis des lustres, des mots... _ses_ mots ont réussi à m'asséner une blessure mortelle.

Les rires de Madara s'élèvent. Il jubile, il est satisfait.

- C'est du bon travail Sasuke, je savais que tu réussirais ta mission. Je savais que tu serais le seul à pouvoir le faire, l'entends-je complimenter Sasuke avec délectation.

Une mission ? Qui lui a été confiée ? Un ordre... je n'étais que ça.

Rien qu'un ordre...

Je relève lentement la tête, tarissant le flot de mes larmes et regardant Sasuke sans hésiter. Mon cœur se serre à la vue de son regard mauvais. Mais je ne détourne pas les yeux. J'ai encore besoin de le voir, pour être sûr...

- Oh voyez-vous ça. Monsieur serait-il en train de se réveiller ? S'extasie faussement Sasuke.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui sourire avec mélancolie... sais-je seulement pourquoi ? Probablement...

Il fronce les sourcils. Il préfère visiblement me voir pleurer que sourire. Son visage redevient sérieux et sa main se saisit à nouveau de sa Kusanagi. Moi je ne bougerai pas... quoi qu'on me dise et quoi qu'il fasse.

- Tu veux me tuer Sasuke ? Demande-je d'une voix douce et absente en parvenant à éviter le trémolo d'un sanglot.

J'écarte les bras, me plaçant à sa merci.

- Je suis déjà mort de toute façon... alors fais tomber ton coup. Je suis prêt.

Les cris redoublent, les martellements contre la barrière aussi, de même que les rires de Madara. Et Sasuke s'avance vers moi, dégainant lentement son sabre. Il disparaît alors juste avant qu'une vive douleur me fasse plier. Je m'étale au sol le souffle coupé. Il vient de m'enfoncer le manche de son Katana dans le plexus pour me mettre à terre. Il me surplombe maintenant de toute sa hauteur, mais il ne sourit plus du tout. Il a l'air mauvais et hargneux. Serait-il déçu par ma si rapide rédition ?

- Alors tu abandonnes ? Me demande-t-il la voix tremblante de rage.

- Je n'ai plus rien... tu m'as tout pris, réponds-je en souriant avec tristesse, une larme coulant encore sur ma joue. Alors que tu prennes aussi ma vie, quelle importance ? Je te la donne. De toute façon, elle t'a toujours appartenue, finis-je dans un chuchotement à peine audible.

Son pied percute ma tempe avec violence, me faisant voir des étoiles. Kyuubi gronde en moi mais je le retiens, le forçant à maintenir la barrière alors que de l'autre côté, mes amis frisent l'hystérie. Mais moi je n'ai pas peur... je n'ai plus peur. J'attends.

Je me redresse en position assise et regarde Sasuke. De plus en plus énervé, il finit par lever son sabre au-dessus de ma tête. Je ferme les yeux, résigné. Tout n'est qu'une question de choix ici bas et chacun devra vivre avec le fardeau de ses erreurs. Si c'est le chemin qu'il a choisi, c'est le chemin que j'emprunterai aussi.

- Puisque c'est ce que tu désires tant, qu'il en soit ainsi, dit-il d'une voix assourdie par la colère.

Un dernier son me parvient enfin : le sifflement d'une lame fendant l'air.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : ***sifflote... sifflote* Hum... bon bah que dire ? ... Reviews ? XD

Prochain chapitre, n°55 "Le pouvoir de l'œil" publié le dimanche 18 Octobre. Bonne semaine !


	55. Le pouvoir de l'œil

**Auteur :** Lonely Seira

**Titre :** Le temps d'une vie

**Genre :** Romance/Yaoi/UA/OOC

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Naru/Sasu (Autres couples secondaires)

**Disclaimer : **Naruto et ses petits camarades du manga portant le même nom sont la propriété entière et exclusive du divin _Masashi Kishimoto._

_

* * *

_

**Avant-propos : **Encore une fois, merci à vous pour m'avoir tant gâtée de reviews sur le précédent chapitre. J'espère ardemment que vous continuerez sur cette voie. Nous entrons dans la dernière ligne droite de cette fiction. La partie la plus houleuse de mon histoire je dirais. Sachez juste une chose : je n'ai pas joué toutes mes cartes et je pourrais encore bien vous surprendre !

BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

**Chapitre 55 : Le pouvoir de l'œil**

Quelques secondes passent mais je ne sens toujours rien arriver. Je garde les yeux clos, parfaitement conscient que tout s'est figé autour de nous. Les hurlements effrayés de mes camarades ont fait place au mutisme, le sifflement de la lame de Sasuke n'a eu aucune suite et plus loin, Madara semble agacé. J'ouvre les yeux, gardant un visage impassible et serein. Devant moi, je vois Sasuke encore figé dans son mouvement, sa Kusanagi à un centimètre de ma tête. Ses yeux sont agrandis et vides alors que son corps tremble très légèrement.

J'entends son souffle heurté presque aussi clairement que j'entends les battements fulgurants de son cœur.

- Et bien Sasuke ! Qu'attends-tu ?! S'énerve Madara.

Les lèvres de Sasuke remuent mais il ne parvient à lâcher aucun son. Son bras tremble de plus en plus cependant qu'il me dévisage avec effarement.

- Alors ? Reprends-je d'une voix douce. Qu'attends-tu Sasuke ?

Ses yeux s'écarquillent encore un peu plus à l'entente de ma voix si calme. Toute peur m'a déserté, la peine n'est plus qu'un vague souvenir. Il n'y a plus que ses orbes noirs et égarés qui me fixent sans me voir réellement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a bon sang ?

- Patience Kyuu...

- Patience ?! Mais t'es dingue ou quoi ! Profite de sa torpeur pour te tirer de là nom d'un humain ! Son Katana est encore au-dessus de ta tête !

- Patience... »

L'incompréhension est le seul sentiment qui domine dans l'assistance. Je doutais et j'ai peut-être eu raison. Personne avant moi ne lui avait fait confiance et on aurait pu croire que j'avais eu tort de me faire avoir... mais au fond de moi je ne peux pas en douter. Instinctivement, je sais...

Les ninjas retiennent leur souffle, sur la brèche. Seiran s'est libérée des bras de Sakura et s'est avancée jusqu'à la barrière. Elle dévisage Sasuke avec autant de calme que Kyosuke.

- Qu'attends-tu Sasuke ? Répète-je en souriant faiblement.

Le son de ma voix provoque un nouveau sursaut chez lui. Sa main tremble avec plus de violence.

- Je..., articule-t-il péniblement en bougeant à peine les lèvres. Naru...to.

Il baisse son bras et recule en chancelant, toujours sans me quitter des yeux. Ses doigts, jusqu'alors crispés sur le manche de sa Kusanagi, se déserrent lentement jusqu'à ce que le Katana tombe à terre. Son regard se trouble. Une ombre semble vouloir reprendre place. Il tremble et ses yeux se vident de nouveau.

En face, je suis parvenu à reprendre mon sang froid, non sans un certain mal je me dois de l'avouer. Je ferme encore les yeux, me concentrant une minute, puis relève les paupières après avoir activé mon Doujutsu. Sasuke se raidit lorsque son regard charbon plonge dans mes yeux encore plus noirs.

- Je le savais, chuchote-je avec soulagement.

« C'est quoi ce cirque moustique ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dans l'cul l'Uchiha ?

- Dans le cul rien... c'est ce qu'il a dans la tête qui est intéressant.

- Quoi ?

- Les images sont floues.

- Les images ?

- Les images à la surface de son esprit son floues, comme si elles étaient incohérentes et générées par une force instable. Une ombre réside dans ses yeux... et il essaie de se battre contre elle. »

Un gémissement me tire de ma conversation avec le renard. L'expression de Sasuke se froisse dans une frayeur que je ne lui avais encore jamais vue. Ses mains tremblantes montent à sa tête et se crispent sur ses tempes. Sa frayeur se mue alors en souffrance.

- Tu me demandais si je serais capable de te tuer Sasuke. Et toi ? En es-tu capable ? Demande-je sereinement, toujours assis au sol.

Il laisse échapper un autre gémissement. Madara se redresse, sortant de sa contemplation pour manifester son mécontentement par un grognement exaspéré. Mais il ne bougera pas... pas encore du moins.

- Seras-tu capable de me tuer ? Demande-je encore.

Les onyx de Sasuke s'assombrissent de nouveau tandis que les tremblements de son corps stoppent. Il s'affaisse une seconde avant de reprendre contenance et de se redresser, le visage à nouveau calme et intransigeant. En moins d'une seconde, il saisit son Katana et bondit sur moi, me chevauchant et coinçant mes bras sous ses jambes dans la manœuvre. Les glapissements apeurés de mes amis résonnent dans ce silence alors que Sasuke saisit mon col de sa main gauche et brandit sa lame vers ma gorge de sa main droite.

- Serai-je capable de tuer ? Me dit-il sur un ton glacial. Contemple la réponse, lâche-t-il ensuite avec un petit rictus mauvais.

Peu à peu, je sens le contact du sabre se faire plus pressant sur ma jugulaire. Un filet de sang s'échappe même, faisant couler une perle carmine sur ma gorge.

« Arrête de jouer avec le feu microbe ! Sors-toi de là au lieu de rester sans broncher comme un con d'gibier !

- Patience... »

Je souris. Sasuke stoppe son mouvement. D'un geste vif, je parviens à libérer mon bras de sous sa jambe et porte lentement une main vers son visage. Je lui effleure la joue.

- Ce n'est pas facile n'est-ce pas ? De tuer un homme vulnérable et à terre... ce serait plus simple si je décidais de te combattre. Mais je ne le ferai pas Sasuke. Alors ? Seras-tu capable de me tuer ?

Son regard se vide à nouveau. Un frisson le parcourt.

Puis sans crier gare, il lâche sa Kusanagi, bondit en arrière et pousse un hurlement d'intense souffrance en se plaquant les mains sur les tempes. Il se courbe et se recroqueville, peinant à retrouver son souffle entre ses cris. Je me relève à mon tour.

- SORS DE LÀ PUTAIN ! ARRÊTE ! ARRÊTE ! ARRÊTE !

Il se débat encore et encore et encore. Puis dans un dernier cri, il se redresse, le regard empli de rage et de force, les larmes au bord des yeux. Puis son visage se détend et son regard redevient plus perdu. Il me fixe sans comprendre.

- Naruto... qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Me demande-t-il d'une voix assourdie.

- Tu t'es libéré, réponds-je simplement.

Je pouvais lire à l'expression coupable de son regard, que sa question se référait au fait qu'il avait failli me trancher la gorge. Mais j'ai préféré lui rappeler qu'aucun acte ni aucune parole (_Enfin pour ça j'espère encore_) n'avait été proféré de sa propre volonté.

- C'est flou... depuis mon départ de chez toi hier soir, dit-il d'une toute petite voix.

Mon cœur rate un battement. C'est flou depuis _après _son départ ? Mais je n'ai pas le temps de me poser plus de question car la voix de Madara s'élève à son tour.

- Petit merdeux, aussi inutile que ton frère. Pourquoi me suis-je embarrassé avec vous ?

Sasuke se retourne vers lui et l'air perdu qu'il affichait encore est subitement remplacé par un élan de haine proprement terrifiant.

- Madara, siffle-t-il entre ses dents serrées. Tu as osé ?

- Fallait bien que tu me serves à quelque chose, sinon tu aurais suivi les traces de ton frère incompétent.

- JE T'INTERDIS DE PARLER D'ITACHI COMME ÇA !

(_Ok... ça c'est déjà plus cohérent avec ce qu'il m'a raconté sur son combat contre l'aîné Uchiha_).

- Sasuke. On est un peu tous dans le brouillard là. Peut-être peux-tu nous expliquer ? Demande-je calmement... mais impatiemment quand même.

Il se retourne vers moi, me dévisageant avec étonnement comme s'il avait oublié que j'étais là. Puis son expression se fige et se glace, redevenant ce masque impassible que tout le monde lui connaît, lorsque son regard se porte vers le reste de l'assistance. Mais il ne répond pas à ma question pour autant, préférant reporter son attention vers son aïeul.

- Alors ça ne t'a pas suffit de faire chanter mon frère, il a aussi fallu que tu t'en prennes à moi ?

- Oh, la mémoire te serait-elle revenue ? L'interroge Madara avec indifférence.

- Et si c'était le cas ? Rétorque Sasuke avec hargne.

- Dans ce cas tu ne me serais vraiment plus d'aucune utilité. Ma petite hypnose vient d'être brisée... quel dommage, ça avait pourtant si bien marché jusque là.

- FERME TA GUEULE SALE CON ! Vocifère Sasuke en se redressant fièrement de toute sa hauteur. Comment as-tu osé m'utiliser comme un vulgaire esclave et foutre ta merde dans ma vie ?

- De quoi te plains-tu ? Je t'ai fichu la paix pendant près de cinq ans. Tu vas pas chouiner pour quelques malheureuses heures.

« Haut les cœurs gamin ! Son attitude de ces dernières semaines n'a pas été dictée par un autre.

- Merci je le savais déjà...

- Comment t'as su au fait ?

- Ce qu'il a dit... il a dit qu'il s'était couché devant moi parce qu'il en avait reçu l'ordre.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors le Sasuke que je connais n'aurait jamais fait ça. Le Sasuke Uchiha que je connais n'obéit qu'à ses règles. Il ne se soumet à rien ni personne à moins qu'il ne l'ait lui même décidé... et certainement pas pour se conformer à un ordre quelconque.

- QUOI C'EST TOUT ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Comment ça ''qu'est-ce qu'il y a'' ? Tu te paies ma tête ou quoi ?! Tu t'es placé à la merci de son sabre sur cette vague impression ? T'es un putain d'inconscient !

- Non. Je l'aime. Et quand on aime une personne, il faut savoir lui faire confiance. Tu penses peut-être que c'était un pari risqué, pour moi il n'y avait rien de plus sûr au monde. Il n'aurait jamais pu dire et faire tout ça pour un simple jeu d'acteur. Les yeux ne mentent pas Kyuu. Et les siens crevaient de sincérité quand on était ensembles. Et s'il m'avait tué, ça n'aurait été que justice pour m'être laissé duper ainsi. Je n'aurais pas pu survivre de toute façon.

- Inconscient... »

Ma carpette est proprement hébétée, mais moi je ne trouve pas ça si tordu. Il a ensuite suffit que j'active mon Doujutsu pour devenir convaincu que sa raison ne lui appartenait plus. Son changement d'attitude avait décidément été trop brutal entre hier soir et ce matin.

- Recourir à de telles bassesses ça te ressemble bien ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois de ma famille ! Entends-je alors.

- Qui voudrait faire partie de cette famille ? Ils m'ont tous rejeté il y a des années quand j'étais chef du clan et que je voulais que nous sortions de l'ombre pour reprendre cette place à la tête de Konoha qui nous revenait de plein droit.

- T'as fait tout ça juste pour satisfaire tes tendances mégalo ? Mais t'es encore plus taré que Pain ma parole ! L'invective maintenant Sasuke.

- Que peux-tu comprendre à ça sale gamin ? Tu n'as pas assisté à la déchéance des Uchiha toi ! Nous qui aurions pu gouverner ce village... ce pays même ! Mais non, il a fallu que nous nous soumettions à l'ordre établi comme des esclaves ! Ils ne méritaient plus de vivre dans cette honte et j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour que ça cesse ! Déclare Madara d'une voix tonitruante.

- T'es rien de plus qu'un cinglé, contre immédiatement Sasuke. Tous ces mensonges que tu as voulu me faire gober sur mon frère et le conseil... c'est parce que j'ai toujours refusé de croire tes balivernes que tu as massacré mon équipe et que tu m'as emprisonné pendant des mois afin de placer ce foutu jutsu en moi !

- Alors tu te souviens vraiment ? Evidemment, tu m'avais fait perdre Itachi, mais tu pouvais encore faire office d'agent dormant même si t'étais la pire tête de mule que j'avais jamais vue. Avec ta connerie de fierté pervertie. Les Uchiha en avaient oublié le véritable sens et tu me la jetais au visage comme une force. Misérable gamin.

Les deux derniers Uchiha s'affrontent dans une joute verbale de plus en plus violente, totalement inconscients du fait que tout le monde les regarde d'un air éberlué. Je commence moi-même à me perdre dans ces informations. Il s'agit là des dernières ombres de l'histoire que je n'étais pas parvenu à éclaircir.

- Itachi t'a suivi dans le seul but de me protéger ! Tu me parles de fierté ? Où donc était la tienne quand tu as menacé un môme de 13 ans de détruire le village qu'il aimait tant, en libérant le Bijuu prisonnier dans l'un des amis de son petit frère, s'il n'acceptait pas de massacrer les siens et de te rejoindre ?!

Des hoquets de surprise et de peur retentissent. Je me raidis également alors que je découvre que la famille de Sasuke a été annihilée à cause de...

« Moi... putain ! Il s'est servi de moi pour atteindre son propre clan !

- Il est complètement malade ce mec !

- Non seulement il m'a lancé sur le village contre ma volonté, mais il voulait recommencer en te tuant au passage ?! J'VAIS L'BOUFFER CE CONNARD ! »

Je peine à retenir la colère du Kitsune tant ma propre haine me submerge. Alors que Sasuke commençait enfin à reconstruire sa vie (_Avec moi en plus !_) ce vieux sénile n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de le retourner contre son village pour qu'il me flingue et libère Kyuubi ?

- Tout ça aurait pu finir il y a bien longtemps si seulement ce monstre n'était pas parti sur un coup de tête ! S'exclame ensuite Madara en faisant un mouvement de tête dédaigneux vers moi.

- Tu ne l'atteindras pas ! Et tu ne me forceras plus à le faire ! Réplique Sasuke sans même me laisser le temps de me défendre.

- Tu ferais moins le malin s'il était resté au village. C'est parce que les années ont affaibli la force de ma bombe à retardement que tu as pu la contrer ainsi, poussé par ce démon. Sinon son sang souillerait déjà ta lame !

- JAMAIS ! JE NE L'AURAIS JAMAIS TUÉ ! Hurle Sasuke, les mains tremblantes de rage.

- Si tu affirmes cela avec autant de conviction, c'est que tu dois te croire plus fort que moi, continue Madara non sans afficher une certaine moquerie.

- C'est ce que je crois en effet, répond abruptement Sasuke, son calme sidérant tranchant avec la colère qu'il manifestait il y a encore une seconde.

- Sale petit merdeux prétentieux, siffle Madara.

Il disparaît ensuite et réapparaît au pied du bâtiment. Sasuke n'a même pas tressailli, se contentant de le suivre du regard sereinement.

« Il est plus lunatique que la lune elle-même ton mec !

- Je ne suis pas certain qu'il soit encore mon mec, si tu te souviens bien de ce qu'il a dit.

- N'empêche, c'est une vraie girouette... »

Sasuke se déplace à son tour à la vitesse de l'éclair, récupérant sa Kusanagi et se remettant en position devant Madara sans même m'avoir accordé un regard.

- Tu sais, ce qu'il y a de drôle à Konoha ? commence-t-il sur son habituel ton cassant et froid. C'est que tout le monde se cache derrière des faux-semblants. Tous plus hypocrites les uns que les autres, tous dissimulés sous des masques... et moi aussi, j'ai porté un masque.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'ces sornettes encore ? s'énerve Madara.

- Le jour où j'ai vaincu Itachi, il m'a sourit. Il m'a dit que toute sa vie il avait espéré que je devienne fort au point de le tuer pour un crime dont il n'était pas coupable, mais qu'il ne s'est jamais pardonné. Il a réussi à négocier avec toi pour que je sois le seul survivant. Pas seulement parce que j'étais l'être qu'il aimait le plus au monde, mais surtout parce que j'étais le seul en mesure de le surpasser... et de _te _surpasser. Dans ce but... il m'a laissé un cadeau.

Madara fronce les sourcils alors que Sasuke sourit. Pendant qu'il parlait, ils ont commencé à se tourner autour dans une lenteur hypnotique. Mon regard vadrouille de l'un à l'autre. Madara ne semble pas comprendre les mots de Sasuke... et je dois dire que moi non plus.

Sasuke ferme les yeux, souriant toujours. Il prend une grande inspiration, puis relève les paupières, dévoilant ses yeux rubis... qui ne sont pas du tout comme d'habitude.

- Impossible, murmure Madara avec effarement.

- Il avait tout prévu, je m'en rends compte maintenant, continue Sasuke d'une voix si sereine qu'elle en devient encore plus pétrifiante. J'ai été étonné quelques semaines après mon retour, de le voir apparaître sans crier gare au cours d'un entraînement. Alors dans le plus grand secret, je l'ai apprivoisé, sachant que ça me servirait à un moment ou à un autre. Je n'ai jamais eu à en faire usage, mais Itachi savait que je devais le posséder pour te contrer. Malgré tout, il savait aussi que tu resterais sur tes gardes, multipliant tes mensonges, tes tentatives, tes recherches. Alors il me _les _a donnés en s'assurant que tu ne le découvres jamais... sauf pour les contempler avant ta mort. Et ce jour est arrivé.

- Ses yeux... il t'a donné ses yeux. Son Mangekyou, dit Madara d'une voix assourdie par la surprise.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de frémir devant la puissance et la prestance phénoménales que dégage Sasuke. J'avais oublié à quel point il pouvait se montrer intimidant et j'ai beau être de nouveau en pleine possession de mes moyens, je continue à me sentir minuscule devant lui. Et ces yeux...

Un rouge sombre teinte son regard tandis que dessus s'entrelacent les fins traits noirs d'une rosace tri-elliptique d'une beauté aussi saisissante que dangereuse. L'impression de grandeur qui émane de tout son être, renforcée par la puissance dévastatrice que l'on devine dans ses yeux, me poussent à faire un pas en arrière, puis un autre. Plus rien ne paraît exister autour d'eux. Les deux Uchiha se mirent encore une seconde... avant que tout n'échappe à notre perception.

_POV Externe_

Sasuke et Madara firent étalage de leur vitesse à leur apogée pour bondir l'un sur l'autre et engager un furieux combat de Taïjutsu. Faire les choses dans les règles, comme ça devait toujours l'être dans leur clan. Évaluer l'adversaire peu à peu et monter en puissance. Pousser l'autre pour voir jusqu'où il pouvait aller. Montrer quel calme et quelle démesurée patience devaient être déployés lors d'un combat d'une telle gravité.

Alors que leurs coups puissants se répercutaient dans le sol, parés et esquivés à chaque fois par l'opposant, ils savaient, ils jubilaient. Madara avait attendu ce combat pendant des années. Convaincu depuis plus d'un siècle que son clan avait perdu sa noblesse d'antan, l'espoir était né de nouveau lorsqu'il avait découvert Itachi et le potentiel enfermé en lui. Mais l'aîné de Fugaku avait caché ce lourd secret durant toutes ses années de servitude. Ce secret qu'il avait maintenant devant les yeux. Ce secret qui se déchaînait avec hargne et dignité.

Sasuke Uchiha. Celui que Fugaku avait soigneusement maintenu dans l'ombre de son frère pour que personne ne sache jamais quelle immense force se dissimulait en lui. Itachi savait et il avait tout tenté pour qu'on croie son petit frère plus faible que lui. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en âge d'assumer son rôle. Et cet âge était venu.

Les coups portés par Sasuke étaient d'une précision démoniaque. Sa Kusanagi tranchait l'air, vive comme la foudre. Les arcs électriques, stimulés par sa rage, se répandaient d'ailleurs dans tout son être et s'échappaient de la lame de son katana pour frapper Madara.

Du corps à corps, l'affrontement passa vite aux jutsu. Sasuke commença par exprimer ce sang qui bouillait en lui en appelant le feu. Aussi splendide que dévastateur, un dragon fait de flammes se forma autour de lui et fondit sur Madara. Ce dernier répliqua par un jutsu identique et la rencontre des deux bêtes légendaires provoqua une explosion démentielle.

Faisant fi des flammes, Sasuke déclencha un Chidori Nagashi dont les arcs bleutés venaient éventrer le sol, courant le long des bâtiments et dansant jusqu'au ciel. Jamais chakra n'avait été si palpable et intimidant depuis l'étalage de puissance de Kyuubi. Le dernier héritier Uchiha lâchait totalement les brides de son pouvoir pour faucher celui qui avait réduit sa vie à néant et qui avait encore tenté de lui voler les quelques miettes de bonheur qu'il avait sauvegardées au péril de sa vie. Même s'il avait mis tout ça derrière lui, même s'il avait laissé le village et ses habitants dans ce glorieux passé où il n'avait pas sa place, son aïeul n'avait aucunement le droit de lui porter atteinte.

Madara voyait avec agacement que les ondes de chakra entourant le jeune homme était si fortes que pas même ses jutsu de feu ne pouvaient le toucher. Il sentait que ce garçon avait déjà surpassé Itachi pour la maîtrise des jutsu conventionnels. Mais s'il y avait bien un domaine dans lequel personne ne pouvait rivaliser avec Madara, c'était bien le maniement du Sharingan. Sasuke n'était qu'un bébé comparé à lui, et ce gouffre séparant leurs expériences lui serait fatal.

L'ancêtre Uchiha lâcha un rire tendant vers la folie et la satisfaction tout en faisant évoluer sa pupille jusqu'à sa forme la plus avancée. Sasuke ne mit pas longtemps à suivre et concentra son chakra dans ses yeux pour les pousser au maximum.

Incapables de se plonger l'un l'autre dans des Tsukuyomi sans se faire violemment rejeter, ils s'attachèrent à tenter de s'envoyer dans des puits sans fond inter-dimensionnels.

Se mouvant toujours avec la vitesse et l'agilité d'une panthère, Sasuke parvenait à contrôler son œil en même temps qu'il continuait à déployer tous ses talents en Raïton et en Kâton. Il exécutait ses techniques les unes après les autres, sans hésiter une seule seconde, sans se montrer épuisé. La détermination déformant les traits de son visage semblait le brûler et le consumer mais malgré cela, jamais il ne se laissait submerger par sa haine, comme cela fut le cas à ses 13 ans.

Kakashi observait son élève. La douleur le faisait chanceler mais les tremblements qui le secouaient n'étaient dus qu'à une excitation hors norme. Son élève avait tellement grandi... tellement changé. Son regard rouge et noir ne vomissait plus cette soif de vengeance qu'il exprimait continuellement quelques années plus tôt. Oui, la vengeance était toujours là, mais tapie dans l'ombre d'un désir de protéger les autres. Il avait baissé son katana et s'était retourné contre son aïeul. Il avait arrêté sa main lorsque ses yeux avaient plongé dans ceux de Naruto. Alors l'argenté sut que jamais son amitié pour le blond n'avait failli durant toutes ces années. Quels qu'aient pu être ses choix. Quels qu'aient pu être les chemins empruntés. Konoha n'avait jamais quitté son cœur. Et Naruto non plus. C'était tellement évident maintenant.

Sasuke hurlait de rage, repoussant Madara dans ses derniers retranchements. Deux générations Uchiha qui s'affrontaient et le Sharingan atteignait un stade qui surpassait largement le niveau du duel mené contre le Shodaime.

Madara était excédé de voir ce gamin esquiver chacune de ses attaques et répondre à chacun de ses coups par un plus violent et plus ingénieux encore. Il mélangeait les affinités avec un naturel si incroyable. Passant du feu à la foudre sans ciller... mais ça allait encore plus loin que ça.

Sasuke fit apparaître un Chidori qui crissait à rendre sourd dans sa main droite et une boule de feu ronflant encore plus que les brasiers de l'enfer dans sa main gauche. La surprise fut totale lorsqu'au lieu de foncer sur son adversaire pour le frapper comme on aurait pu s'y attendre, il fit se rencontrer les deux boules d'énergie qui fondirent l'une dans l'autre. Le rouge-orangé se mêla au bleu électrique et la boule gagna en ampleur. Le son des mille oiseaux se mua lentement en un sifflement suraigu parfois coupé de grondements semblables au tonnerre. Sasuke tendit ensuite ses mains devant lui et la boule se déforma pour se diviser et se métamorphoser en quatre oiseaux d'un blanc pur qui s'envolèrent et descendirent en piquer droit sur Madara. Tombant comme la foudre, grondant comme un bûcher. Les flammes blanches l'encerclèrent et formèrent une prison étroite, prête à engloutir l'ennemi.

Mais celui-ci souriait malgré tout. Fort de son Sharingan, il pouvait envoyer son corps dans une autre dimension pour échapper à ce piège mortel. Mais ses yeux le piquèrent étrangement et autour de lui, il pouvait toujours sentir la chaleur et l'électricité dégagées par le jutsu. Il regarda Sasuke, incrédule, et ce dernier affichait un rictus méprisant.

Le plus jeune Uchiha était parvenu à maintenir la puissance de son œil tout en lançant ce jutsu surpuissant. Grâce à cela, il avait pu emprisonner Madara dans cette dimension pour l'empêcher de fuir cette ultime attaque.

Une lumière aveuglante se dégagea des oiseaux de feu et de foudre dont les longues plumes des queues formaient les barreaux de la cage et dans un hurlement strident, ils se remirent à tournoyer autour de Madara pour l'annihiler totalement.

Après un hurlement déchirant, la lumière s'estompa, dévoilant un corps lamentablement carbonisé qui n'avait rien pu faire pour fuir ce funeste destin.

_Fin POV Externe_

Je reste totalement coi d'admiration face au somptueux combat que Sasuke vient de mener. Chaque coup porté, chaque estafilade faite, chaque piège, chaque diversion, chaque parade... tout était d'une perfection telle que je sens mon cœur encore bondir dans ma poitrine, fier d'avoir pu assister à un spectacle si magnifique et si terrible à la fois. Fier de savoir qu'il a déchaîné le feu ardent couvant en lui pour empêcher le plus grand ennemi de Konoha de détruire le village... et moi par extension.

Je sens même Kyuubi s'agiter de délectation, exacerbé par le furieux pouvoir du Sharingan que l'on a pu toucher même de là où nous étions tous. Les regards sont hébétés derrière moi, fixés sur Sasuke.

Le carmin qui parsème sa silhouette n'est dû qu'à son adversaire. Car face à son aïeul, Sasuke ne s'est permis de lâcher que larmes de rage et gouttes de sueur. Le sang des Uchiha qui a été déversé à flot par ce sombre individu des années plus tôt, vient de couler pour la dernière fois. Et quoi de plus normal que de voir cette rivière écarlate s'échapper du démon qui a tant fait souffrir les siens ? ... Non, cet homme étendu à ses pieds n'est plus un Uchiha. Il a perdu le droit de porter ce nom le jour où il a trahi le clan. Sasuke sourit malgré son regard lourd de peine qui se perd sur le cadavre à ses pieds.

- Voilà Nii-san... j'ai enfin accompli ma vengeance. Père... Mère... pardonnez-moi de vous avoir faits attendre si longtemps.

Et ses paupières se baissent alors, avant qu'il ne se détourne de celui qui fut à lui seul, la grandeur et la déchéance du plus grand clan de Konoha.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **NYAHAHAHA ! (Petit cri victorieux de l'auteur qui a réussi à baiser 80% de ses lecteurs). Et bah voilà, pour les 20% qui ont cerné ma personnalité et qui savent que j'ai toujours quelque chose derrière la tête, toutes mes félicitations ! Quoi que... ainsi que je le disais en avant-propos, j'ai encore quelques atouts dans ma manche !

Chapitre 56 "Rêve brisé" en ligne Dimanche 25 Octobre. Très bonne semaine !

* * *

**Message pour max**** : **Désolée je ne regarde pas L World alors je ne fais pas trop le rapprochement avec ma fiction. Est-ce que les mecs qui lisent du yaoi comprendront un jour qu'écrire sur ledit yaoi et écrire sur un couple gay ce n'est pas la même chose ? Qui a dit que mon but en écrivant sur du Sasu/Naru c'était de travailler sur la psychologie de deux hommes homosexuels ? Le yaoi ça n'a foutrement rien à voir avec la réalité et ça ne restera à jamais qu'une vision utopique, irréaliste et enjolivée de l'homosexualité. Si tu avais déjà lu des mangas yaoi, tu l'aurais sans doute remarqué.

Je n'ai pas su séparer mon côté fille de mon côté écrivain ? Comment dire... encore heureux ! Je suis une femme et totalement fière de l'être. Il n'est pas question que j'abandonne une part de moi pour écrire ! Cette féminité fait mon style et sans elle... bah ça n'aurait pas de sens de dire que cette histoire est à moi sans que j'y sois.

OOC Power ? Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je l'ai indiqué dès le premier chapitre que c'était de l'OOC alors en quoi ça te surprend ? Je ne m'en cache pas : je fais de l'OOC. Comme le dirait une auteur que j'aime beaucoup : « Je fais de l'OOC et ça t'emmerde ? Mais je fais ce que je veux ! » Si tu ne veux ni lire de yaoi (j'ai pas dit d'histoire entre gays mais bien du yaoi) ni de l'OOC... bah tu peux me dire ce que tu fais là ?

Dernière chose : Mary Sue ? Si tu parles de Mei, je te signale qu'elle n'intervient pas dans l'histoire à proprement parlé puisqu'elle est déjà morte au moment où se produisent les évènements. Self-insert ? ... Où ça ?? Quoi, c'est parce que le nom de la fille de Naruto est quasi identique à mon pseudo ? Si c'est pour ça, bah c'est vraiment la seule chose en commun parce que, que ce soit au niveau du physique ou de la psychologie, il n'y a absolument aucun personnage de mon histoire qui me ressemble, de près ou de loin.

A bon entendeur, merci de m'avoir donné ton avis !


	56. Rêve brisé

**Auteur :** Lonely Seira

**Titre :** Le temps d'une vie

**Genre :** Romance/Yaoi/UA/OOC

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Naru/Sasu (Autres couples secondaires)

**Disclaimer : **Naruto et ses petits camarades du manga portant le même nom sont la propriété entière et exclusive du divin _Masashi Kishimoto._

_

* * *

_

**Avant-propos : **Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez en ce moment, mais vous vous surpassez en reviews et j'adore vraiment ça ! ... Je ne sais pas si ça va durer par contre ! XD

* * *

**Chapitre 56 : Rêve brisé ...**

Un combat titanesque vient de s'achever. Mon cœur, qui n'a cessé de battre comme un dément tout du long, se calme enfin à la vue de Sasuke, fier, droit et surtout vivant face à la dépouille de son ancêtre. Derrière nous, je peux voir nos amis, accusant encore le coup de ces révélations. Le trouble qu'ils manifestent est également plus qu'évident, ne sachant plus quoi penser de Sasuke dont le statut n'a fait que balancer entre félon et héros au cours de ces dernières heures. Je me ressaisis aussi vite que possible, car bien qu'une grande bataille ait été gagnée, il reste un dernier acte à jouer avant la fin de cette guerre, et cette fois-ci, ça va être à mon tour d'entrer en scène.

Je fais un rapide décompte des ninjas présents et m'assure une nouvelle fois qu'aucun ne manque à l'appel. Tandis que Sasuke se détourne de Madara, passant ensuite devant les enfants sans leur accorder un regard, je me mets en position pour enfin activer le sceau. Au loin, je peux sentir la présence de Pain qui a presque fini de réveiller la Wazawai. Il reste peu de temps avant que ses corps ne viennent me provoquer pour me prendre. Je mets d'abord une distance raisonnable entre mes camarades et moi-même, plantant Miroku au sol pour être plus libre de mes mouvements, puis jetant ensuite mon manteau. Je pose un genou à terre et j'enclenche le premier niveau du sceau en formant les 315 signes nécessaires à son activation, les exécutant à une vitesse incroyable. Les regards se tournent vers moi alors que mon chakra s'intensifie brusquement et que des lignes dorées commencent à courir sur le sol pour révéler le sceau complexe que les enfants avaient imaginé sur papier. Je me concentre pour mettre en place avec précision chaque élément indispensable au bon fonctionnement de la manœuvre. Le cube, le pentagone double, l'octogone ... aller pas à pas pour ne rien oublier.

- Naruto qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'exclame soudainement la voix de Kiba.

- Ne le dérangez surtout pas et reculez ! Réplique immédiatement la voix de Seiran. Il faut que vous restiez dans cette zone pour ne pas être touchés.

Quelques sons indiquent ensuite un mouvement, des murmures témoignent de l'étonnement, mais personne ne vient contester l'ordre donné.

« Cette fois-ci c'est la bonne moustique !

- Oui, prions pour que tout se déroule comme prévu ... je sens que ça commence déjà à être pesant. Ça va vraiment pas être une partie de plaisir.

- T'inquiète on va s'en sortir !

- J'espère bien parce que ... MAIS PUTAIN QU'EST-CE QU'IL FOUTENT LÀ ?

- Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je sens ... merde ! Je sens des présences dans les limites du sceau. Vingt ... non, au moins cinquante ... peut-être même plus !

- Ne me dis pas que ...

- C'est Tsunade ! Bordel mais c'est pas vrai ! Elle a fait venir les renforts beaucoup trop près du village. Je lui avais pourtant bien dit pas à moins de trois kilomètres !

- Que vas-tu faire ? Si tu actionnes le sceau alors qu'ils ne sont pas dans la zone de protection, ils vont tous y passer !

- Merci j'suis au courant ! Putain ... pas le choix il faut que je les transporte jusqu'ici.

- Nan mais t'es malade ! Tu peux pas faire ça !

- J'avais prévu ça au cas où mes équipiers ne puissent pas me rejoindre d'eux-même ... ça va aller.

- NON ! Ça va pas aller du tout ! Ils sont beaucoup trop nombreux ! Si tu dévies autant la puissance du sceau pour les amener ici, il te faudra lui fournir encore plus d'énergie pour passer au second niveau. Ça va trop te coûter !

- ET QUE VEUX-TU QUE JE FASSE D'AUTRE ? Je ne vais pas les laisser mourir.

- Tu crois que t'as le choix ? Même si tu les amènes ici, Seiran ne sera pas assez puissante pour les protéger tous ... SANS COMPTER QUE ÇA VA TE TUER !

- Je sais ... mais au moins Pain et la Wazawai seront suffisamment affaiblis pour qu'ils finissent le travail. Seiran sait comment il faut faire et tous ensemble, ils pourront y arriver. Je ne peux pas faire autrement ... il va falloir que je lui abandonne mon âme c'est la seule solution.

- Tu es complètement fou !

- Je suis désolé Kyuu ... je sais que tu ne veux pas mourir.

- Mais j'en ai rien à battre de vivre ou de mourir ! Tu vas quand même pas laisser les enfants seuls face à ça ?

- Ils ne seront pas seuls ... Konoha sera leur famille comme elle a été la mienne. Si je pouvais, je te ferais sortir maintenant mais ce n'est plus possible. Je ne peux plus attendre.

- ... Alors fais-le. C'est ton village après tout ... tu as toujours dit que tu ferais tout pour lui. Protéger ta famille est le mieux que tu puisses faire.

- On y va ! »

Je lâche une première vague de chakra pour qu'elle s'infiltre dans les symboles qui m'entourent. Je me concentre ensuite sur chaque présence que je ressens autour du village, pour ne surtout pas en manquer une seule. Une deuxième vague, qui vient presque me déchirer les entrailles, et j'entends enfin des exclamations derrière moi.

- MAIS C'EST QUOI CE DÉLIRE ?!

Des cris étonnés, des questions... tout m'indique que les voyageurs sont arrivés à bon port. Mais je commence à me sentir mal. La sueur perle sur mon front, mes mains tremblent. Ils étaient effectivement bien trop nombreux et une bonne partie de mon énergie a déjà été pompée. Cependant, je ne peux pas m'arrêter là... pas encore.

« Pain s'approche, il n'a pas l'intention de me laisser faire on dirait.

- Le contraire aurait été étonnant. Ça va aller ? Tu vas tenir gamin ?

- J'en sais rien... la deuxième phase va prendre du temps... et ça va faire un mal de chien. Je suis navré mais je crois que tu vas t'en prendre aussi.

- J'me suis fait une raison depuis longtemps. À vivre dans un tel hôte, je savais bien que ça finirait comme ça un jour ou l'autre.

- L'agonie va être lente et insupportable, mais à terme ça le vaut bien. J'aurais juste voulu...

- Quoi ?

- C'est ridicule.

- Dis toujours, on va bientôt y passer de toute façon.

- J'aurais voulu... lui dire ''Je t'aime'' une dernière fois. »

Je souris tristement à cette pensée, mais en même temps je suis incroyablement heureux de pouvoir faire ce sacrifice pour son avenir et celui de Konoha. Je fais donc monter encore ma puissance. Le sceau se met à briller avec une force effroyable. La terre tremble et se fissure, ébranlant les bâtiments qui nous entourent. Pas à pas... ne rien rater. J'entends encore des sons qui ressemblent à des éclats de voix, mais je n'y prête plus la moindre attention. Je suis tellement désolé de vous abandonner comme ça. Seiran... Kyosuke... Sasuke. Mais je sais que vous vous en sortirez très bien sans moi.

- Enclenchement... du deuxième niveau.

Je tends mon corps au maximum... avant qu'un coup violent venu de mon côté gauche ne me projette à terre. Je m'effondre au sol à deux mètres de ma place tandis que je sens une puissante déflagration s'échapper de l'endroit où je me tenais, suivi d'un cri de douleur déchirant. Je me redresse vivement et reprends mes esprit, jetant enfin un regard sur ce qui m'a ainsi interrompu.

- NOOOOONNN !

Ce hurlement sort de ma bouche sans que j'aie eu conscience de le lâcher. Devant moi... je vois Sasuke entravé à la place qui aurait dû être mienne.

- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT ? Hurle-je à pleins poumons alors que je m'approche à genoux de la sphère qui l'entoure.

Il tourne lentement la tête, grimaçant de douleur mais souriant comme jamais. Je pose les mains sur la sphère et me prends une décharge qui me repousse en arrière. Je sais... je ne peux plus rien faire pour le sortir de là. Il se tient debout au milieu du symbole d'actionnement, son corps est transpercé de tous côtés par des lances lumineuses qui vibrent d'énergie depuis la surface du sol. Mais il ne saigne pas. Ces lances n'ont pas pour but de blesser son corps mais de plonger en lui pour absorber son âme. Des petites décharges lui extirpent quelques gémissements qu'il ne parvient pas à étouffer. Pourtant, quand il pose les yeux sur moi, je ne peux y lire qu'une infinie douceur.

- Il aura... fallu... attendre la... Nngh !

Il s'interrompt après une nouvelle décharge, fermant les yeux dans une expression crispée par la souffrance. Je m'approche aussi près que je le peux, le dévisageant avec horreur.

- POURQUOI ? Hurle-je alors que les larmes me montent aux yeux.

Il rouvre les yeux et me sourit encore.

- ... Attendre jusqu'à... la... Nnh aah ! Jusqu'à la... fin pour... réussir, lâche-t-il laborieusement entre deux prises d'air difficiles.

- Qu'espérais-tu réussir en faisant ça ?

- Je voulais... je voulais... payer ma dette... envers toi.

- Qu...

- Je vou... voulais... te sauver... comme tu m'as... Aahh ! ... Comme tu m'as... sauvé.

- Je t'en prie ne dis plus rien ça te vide encore plus ! T'inquiète pas, j'vais trouver un moyen de te sortir de là, dis-je précipitamment.

- NON ! S'exclame-t-il avant de gémir à nouveau après une décharge plus puissante.

La lumière des lances devient de plus en plus insoutenable. L'énergie s'insinue par vagues dans le sceau, atteignant enfin son premier objectif : les corps des Pain sont les premiers à en faire les frais. Je les sens s'effondrer les uns après les autres, sans même qu'ils aient eu le temps de comprendre ce qui leur arrive. Mais il faut absolument que je stoppe ça avant que le sceau ne se déchaîne sur la Wazawai... car là... ce sera la fin.

- Sasuke, dis-je d'un ton presque implorant. Pourquoi ?

- Je suis... tellement désolé... pour... pour toutes les horreurs... que je t'ai... dites hier... et tout à l'heure. Je... je n'en pensais... pas... Ngh ! ... pas un mot, finit-il d'une voix sifflante alors qu'une larme s'écoule lentement de son œil droit.

J'entends sa respiration rauque qui résonne à mes oreilles. Mais ce son insoutenable ne m'empêche pas d'être ébranlé par ses mots.

- Je... je sais Sasuke ! Ça n'a pas d'importance. Je vais te sortir de là.

- Tu... ne peux... plus rien faire. Je l'ai compris... en voyant le... le visage de Seiran quand... tu as commencé. Tu as décidé... de te sacrifier... pour le village... mais... mieux vaut moi que toi... tu crois pas ? Me demande-t-il avec un sourire contrit.

- C'est absurde ! Je ne vaux pas plus que toi ! Tu n'avais pas... à souffrir encore pour le village. TU DEVAIS VIVRE ! VIVRE POUR NOUS !

- ''Pour nous'' ... j'aime entendre ça... mais c'est toi... qui vivra pour nous. Je... Aaahhhhh !

Des arcs électriques commencent à se former sur la sphère qui l'entoure, la terre tremble de plus belle. Mais la lente agonie ne s'arrête pas encore. L'énergie n'est pas assez montée pour atteindre des entités aussi puissantes que les Bijuu. Outrepassant la douleur monstrueuse qui doit être en train d'assaillir chaque parcelle de son être, Sasuke continue à sourire, la tête légèrement tournée vers moi.

- Ces moments avec... avec toi... ont été... les meilleurs de ma vie.

- Sasuke arrête, dis-je dans une supplique pitoyable.

- Je sais... que je suis... condamné... alors accepte d'en... d'entendre mes derniers mots.

Mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine, mon regard est transfiguré par une tristesse au-delà de l'imaginable... mais je finis pas acquiescer d'un bref mouvement de tête.

- Dis à... dis à mon fils... que je suis désolé. Je... ne voulais pas... lui laisser porter le fardeau... du Nngh ! ... du nom maudit des Uchiha... trop de pression... j'voulais pas... qu'il ait une... enfance comme la nôtre... après ma mort.

- Tu... tu avais décidé de mourir pendant cette bataille ? Demande-je avec effroi.

Il acquiesce en réprimant un cri de douleur qui vient mourir dans une nouvelle larme, perlant sur sa joue.

- Réparer les crimes... de ma famille. La venger aussi... en le... le tuant. Mon nom... a apporté trop de malheur.

- Sasuke ! Tu n'as pas à supporter seul le fardeau de toute ta famille. Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Crie-je alors que je ne saisis pas pourquoi il se punit si atrocement pour des choses dont il n'est pas responsable.

Il sourit encore faiblement, me regardant avec autant de douceur que le lui permet la douleur innommable qui est en train de le tuer.

- Il... fallait bien... que quelqu'un paie le prix... de nos erreurs. Et qui d'autre... que moi ? J'aurais dû... mourir il y a... longtemps. J'aurais... dû mourir... avec ma famille. Mais ce... n'était pas ma punition. J'ai... tenu bon... en ton absence... malgré mon désir... d'en finir. Je t'ai attendu...

- Et je suis là maintenant, réponds-je immédiatement. Alors reste... reste avec moi, ajoute-je d'une voix implorante.

Il sourit encore, mais c'est un refus que je perçois dans ses yeux... et ça me fait tellement mal. Il reprend une nouvelle fois après un effort surhumain pour contrôler sa voix :

- Après ce que... t'avaient fait... les Uchiha... j'avais pas le droit... d'être heureux avec toi. J'ai... voulu tuer mes sentiments... mais j'ai pas pu. T'avoir enfin... était mon... dernier souhait avant de partir. Être égoïste... une dernière fois. Et je... voulais pas que... tu sois triste, alors... je t'ai dit ces choses hier... mais je n'ai pas pu te mentir... finalement. J'suis... tellement désolé.

Ses larmes ne se tarissent pas. Tristesse ? Douleur ? Je n'arrive même pas à faire la différence. Elles me font mal... c'est tout ce que j'arrive à comprendre.

- Sasu, murmure-je d'une voix brisée.

- Maintenant... je suis content. J'risque plus... de te perdre. Si je pars... j'souffrirai plus... jamais. J'perdrai plus... personne. Nnh !

Il serre les dents en fermant étroitement les paupières. Sa voix devient éraillée et rocailleuse ... mais ses paroles me heurtent de plein fouet. Je ne peux pas croire qu'une chose pareille soit en train de se produire. C'est un vrai cauchemar.

- Et moi Sasu ? Tu penses à moi ? Demande-je les larmes aux yeux. Que vais-je faire sans toi ?

- Tu... vas vivre, me répond-t-il sobrement en réaffichant un sourire empreint de douceur.

- Mais...

- J'ai haï le Sharingan... pour le malheur... qu'il a engendré, reprend-t-il d'un ton de plus en plus assourdi sans écouter mes suppliques. Mais aujourd'hui... je le révère plus que tout... car grâce à lui, j'ai pu... te sauver la vie... en agissant juste... au bon moment. Et... il aura enfin... été utile à Konoha... protéger le village... à tout prix. Alors... c'est une bonne chose.

- MOI JE LE HAIS ! Crie-je avec rage, ancrant mes yeux meurtris dans ses rubis larmoyants.

Il lâche un semblant de rire triste tandis que son corps se tord et se cambre à nouveau sous les décharges chaque fois plus puissantes. Son regard se perd dans le ciel devant lui, sa respiration s'accélère ... et puis sa voix s'élève encore :

- Naruto, dit-il dans un murmure lointain. Je t'...

Mais jamais je n'entendrai la fin de sa phrase. Une lumière aveuglante s'échappe subitement de lui, déversant par des ondes démesurées, l'énergie puisée dans son corps. Je me sens une nouvelle fois rejeté en arrière. La force de ces déflagrations ne fait aucun doute. Le sceau a atteint les tréfonds de son âme et est en train de s'en nourrir pour accomplir sa tâche. J'entends un cri épouvantable venir de là où se trouve Sasuke, mais la puissance est telle que je ne peux pas m'approcher de lui. Je me couvre les yeux d'un bras alors qu'un flash de lumière très intense se produit... et puis plus rien.

Rouvrant les yeux, j'assiste à la scène au ralenti. Libéré de ses entraves, Sasuke s'affaisse lentement alors que ses yeux, vides de toute lueur, se ferment en laissant échapper une dernière larme. Le diamant liquide finit alors sa course maudite vers le vestige de son ultime sourire, mourant sur ses lèvres que j'ai tant convoitées et tant savourées. Je sens mon corps bouger également, se précipitant pour réceptionner Sasuke avant qu'il ne s'écroule à terre. Son poids atterrit dans mes bras, y tombant mollement comme si je ne faisais que récupérer une poupée de chiffons. Je tombe à genoux, Sasuke contre moi.

Et puis je me confronte à cette dure réalité, contemplant le visage de l'amour de ma vie. Il n'y a plus rien. Tout en lui s'est arrêté... tout en moi s'est brisé. Hier, alors qu'il me parlait si durement, j'ai cru que le monde autour de moi s'écroulait. Tout à l'heure, alors qu'il me poignardait de ses mots assassins, j'ai vu ce monde sombrer. Mais maintenant qu'il ma été arraché alors qu'il était enfin redevenu mien, c'est le monde en moi qui se désintègre. Et puis des mots... des mots résonnent dans ma tête, tournant jusqu'à m'en rendre fou...

''_Il va se produire quelque chose... et il te faudra choisir. Survivre à moitié, ou bien vivre ou mourir dans ton entier._''

C'est ce choix qu'il me faut faire maintenant... elle ne s'était pas trompée. Alors ? Survivre telle une ombre sans ma moitié ? Ou bien mourir en ne faisant qu'un avec lui ? Car ce n'est rien de moins que ça. Ma décision sera de savoir si je vais pouvoir vivre toute une vie sans lui. Cette simple pensée est tellement absurde que le choix me paraît plus qu'évident. Je resserre le corps de mon amour contre moi, baissant la tête, les yeux clos.

« Kyuubi...

- Gamin, j'suis vraiment désolé.

- Il me reste une dernière chose à faire... pour lui.

- Tout ce que tu voudras. Je te suivrai quoi qu'il m'en coûte.

- Non, pas toi. Tu dois aider Seiran à les protéger. Dans le fond... c'était ce qu'il voulait. Nous protéger... moi, les enfants et tout le village.

- Tu vas aller les affronter seul alors ?

- Je suis seul... j'ai toujours été seul... sauf quand il était avec moi. Pardonne-moi Kyuu. Pardonne-moi de penser des choses si égoïstes. Mais j'peux plus... j'en peux plus.

- Ne te justifie pas. Tu as bien trop donné pour les autres... et même encore maintenant, c'est pour eux que tu vas agir. Fais ce qui te semble juste. Je ne te jugerai pas et je ne permettrai à personne de te juger.

- Merci... et pardon. »

Je tente de fixer mes pensées sans y parvenir. De tous les sentiments qui se battent en moi, je ne retiens que la culpabilité... ce poison enfanté par ma stupide arrogance. Il m'aimait... il m'aime... et toujours il s'est sacrifié pour m'épargner. Je croyais que je le protégeais de tout, mais c'est lui qui m'a toujours couvé. Je n'ai pas vu à quel point il était fort. Je n'ai voulu voir que la faiblesse de son mental lorsqu'il se libérait avec moi... mais j'avais tort. C'était moi qui avait besoin de lui. J'avais besoin de me sentir utile. Et lui m'a tout offert. Que lui ai-je apporté ? Du mensonge ? De la souffrance ? Au final il a même donné sa vie pour moi, qu'ai-je fait pour lui ? Je n'ai cessé de me tromper, de le juger. En bien ou en mal peu importe. Je l'ai trahi, de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables... malgré tout je continue à le vouloir plus que ma vie.

M'accepteras-tu à tes côtés ? Puis-je encore revendiquer cette place auprès de toi ? Tu voulais que je vive pour nous mais pardonne-moi... je ne pourrai que mourir pour qu'il y ait encore un ''nous''.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **J'ai bien pris note il y a peu de toutes les demandes de mise à mort que j'ai reçues à l'encontre de Sasuke. Et bien j'ai réfléchi et je me suis dit qu'en tant qu'auteur, je devais faire plaisir à mes lecteurs alors j'ai exécuté la sentence ! Inutile de me remercier chers amis, ce fut un plaisir.

Mais si vous avez quand même envie de me laisser un mot doux, faudra cliquer sur le petit bouton en dessous ! ^^

Chapitre 57 "Libération !" en ligne Dimanche 1er Novembre.


	57. Libération !

**Auteur :** Lonely Seira

**Titre :** Le temps d'une vie

**Genre :** Romance/Yaoi/UA/OOC

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Naru/Sasu (Autres couples secondaires)

**Disclaimer : **Naruto et ses petits camarades du manga portant le même nom sont la propriété entière et exclusive du divin _Masashi Kishimoto._

_

* * *

_

**Avant-propos : **Vous savez, il ne reste que trois chapitres (y compris celui-ci) et un épilogue avant la fin de cette fiction, mais j'ai quand même bon espoir de passer les 1000 reviews ! Jamais je n'aurais cru ça possible au moment de la publication du premier chapitre. J'espère que vous me laisserez en vie suffisamment longtemps pour que je puisse assister à ça...

* * *

**Chapitre 57 : Libération !**

_POV Sakura (retour en arrière de quelques minutes)_

Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe. Un chaos total règne autour de nous. Tout s'est enchaîné si vite que je ne réalise toujours pas. J'ai tout vu pourtant, mais mon cerveau semble devenu incapable d'analyser les informations. Il y a eu ce combat effroyable entre Uchiha Madara revenu tout droit du royaume des morts, et Sasuke qui s'est battu avec une puissance incroyable, combattant son ancêtre après que tous parmi nos camarades avaient pourtant eu l'impression qu'il s'était rangé de son côté pour trahir Konoha. Une vile manipulation mise à jour par Naruto... il n'a jamais pu douter de Sasuke. Même aujourd'hui, malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, il a continué de croire en lui. Je ne comprends pas. Et alors que Sasuke a triomphé de Madara, et qu'il revient vers nous d'un air las, je vois Naruto s'éloigner de nous après avoir planté sa longue épée au sol et jeté son manteau. Il s'agenouille ensuite pour mettre en œuvre son plan. Je vois ses mains bouger à une vitesse qui défie l'entendement, formant des signes que je ne distingue même pas. Un murmure s'élève près de moi :

- Les 315 sont en train d'être formulés... ça va commencer.

Seiran ne quitte pas son père des yeux, son regard semble vide et douloureux... ça ne me dit rien de bon. Kyosuke est à ses côtés et derrière eux se tient Sasuke, dont le regard oscille entre Seiran et Naruto. Je le vois froncer les sourcils.

- Naruto qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je sursaute suite à l'exclamation de Kiba. Il est vrai qu'ici, seuls Shikamaru et moi savons ce qui se prépare, les autres n'en ont que vaguement entendu parler.

- Ne le dérangez surtout pas et reculez ! Il faut que vous restiez dans cette zone pour ne pas être touchés.

Seiran s'est retournée vers nous tous pour nous montrer d'une main ferme un cercle imposant, vide de toute inscription, qui vient de se former autour de nous. Les autres se regardent avec perplexité mais se rassemblent instinctivement près du centre, craignant visiblement de trop s'approcher du bord. Le chakra de Naruto s'intensifie de plus en plus. Je peux apercevoir une petite partie de son visage de là où je me trouve. Je ne peux pas en être certaine à cette distance, mais quelque chose semble le contrarier. Après une déflagration, un vent violent s'élève en tourbillonnant derrière nous.

- MAIS C'EST QUOI CE DÉLIRE ?!

Je fais volte-face pour regarder Ino qui vient de lâcher cette expression. Mon souffle se coupe.

- Tsunade-sama... mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?! M'exclame-je alors que devant nous, viennent d'apparaître plus d'une cinquantaine de nos camarades, qui semblent tous déboussolés de se retrouver dans l'enceinte du village.

- Sakura, mais qu'est-ce que...

- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là ?! S'exclame abruptement Seiran en dévisageant la Godaime avec dureté, l'interrompant au beau milieu de sa phrase.

- On... on était en renfort non loin du village, répond-t-elle d'un air étonné. Mais je ne compr...

- Vous ne deviez pas être si près ! Il ne fallait pas être dans le sceau ! Papa vous avait dit de rester à l'écart ! Vocifère la petite sur un ton de panique alors que son regard effrayé se porte vers Naruto et qu'elle court vers lui, s'arrêtant à la limite du cercle.

- On ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire, tente de se justifier l'Hokage, désarçonnée par la soudaine colère de Seiran.

Le petit corbeau court à son tour pour rejoindre sa sœur. Ne masquant pas son trouble alors que ses yeux se posent aussi sur Naruto.

- PAPA ! ARRÊTE ! Hurle Seiran en direction de son père.

Je sens... que quelque chose d'atroce se prépare. Derrière moi, l'Hokage froisse ses sourcils dans une expression de culpabilité, réalisant qu'elle a fait une erreur. Mais l'énergie continue à s'échapper de Naruto. Je vois alors Kyosuke poser sa main sur le bras de sa sœur. Remarquant ce geste, la jeune fille plonge ses billes océans dans les onyx du petit. Son expression d'effroi se métamorphose immédiatement en un air de résignation alors qu'elle hoche la tête. Sasuke s'approche à son tour, regardant intensément Naruto... Sharingan enclenché. La terre tremble de plus belle, une vive lumière commence à s'élever vers Naruto. Et puis sans crier gare, je vois Sasuke écarquiller les yeux de stupeur et se mettre à courir à une vitesse incroyable, dépassant les deux enfants à vive allure.

- Sasu-chi ! FAIS PAS ÇA ! Hurle Seiran.

Personne n'a le temps de réaliser ce qui se passe. Arrivé au niveau de Naruto, Sasuke le repousse violemment, puis se fait aussitôt transpercer par des sortes de raies de lumière. Tout son corps se crispe dans un cri de douleur épouvantable. Mais avant la douleur... il y avait autre chose alors qu'il écartait Naruto. Jamais de ma vie je n'avais vu une telle expression déchirer son visage. Il semblait presque terrorisé. Oui, terrorisé que quelque chose puisse arriver à son équipier. Sinon, pourquoi ce serait-il interposé ? J'entends Naruto crier avec une voix épouvantée. Il tente de s'approcher mais est immédiatement éjecté. Sasuke est pris au piège et il s'est jeté lui-même dans la gueule du loup pour sauver Naruto... pour le sauver. J'ai l'impression qu'une conversation s'engage entre eux alors que le sceau continue à se déchaîner autour de nous. Les tremblements et grondements qui nous assourdissent empêchent aussi quiconque d'entendre ce qu'ils se disent. Naruto à l'air abattu, ravagé par la peine. Le temps paraît se figer... une succession de décharges violentes viennent secouer le corps de Sasuke. Je souffre pour lui... je ne supporte pas de voir ça. Quand je pense que Naruto avait choisi de subir ça pour nous... comment peut-on prendre une telle décision ?

Je détourne les yeux, incapable d'en supporter plus. Quelques secondes plus tard, un flash de lumière nous aveugle tous. Reportant mon attention vers mes deux équipiers, je constate avec effroi que Sasuke vient de s'effondrer dans les bras de Naruto.

- NARUTO ! SASUKE ! Hurle-je avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Aucune réponse. Les larmes commencent à perler sur mes joues alors que je fais un pas en avant... puis un autre. Je me sens ensuite retenue par des bras puissants.

- Ne t'approche pas Sakura, ça pourrait encore être dangereux.

C'est la voix de Saï... il me serre contre lui. Mais je ne peux pas rester là alors que mes coéquipiers sont si loin de moi. J'essaie de me débattre, mais il ne lâche pas prise.

- NARUTOOOOO !

_Fin POV Sakura_

Le mal-être qui m'empoigne s'estompe légèrement alors qu'une nouvelle résolution s'impose en moi. Je me concentre avec une détermination dénuée de toute hésitation pour briser autant que je le peux ce lien qui nous unit, Kyuubi et moi, depuis ma naissance. L'esprit et l'âme du Kitsune sont repoussés hors de mon corps, pour être matérialisés sous forme charnelle. Il pourra alors les protéger... et moi je pourrai enfin me donner à fond et dépasser mes limites comme jamais. J'entends des cris d'effroi derrière moi m'indiquant que Kyuubi est en train de reprendre totalement son apparence d'antan dans un tourbillon écarlate. Je ne le vois pas, mais je sais que le renard qui a tant terrorisé Konoha vient d'apparaître tel qu'il était... si ce n'est sa taille qui ne doit pas excéder les deux mètres à cause de la séparation incomplète. Je voudrais le regarder pour lui parler, mais quoi que ma tête décide, mon regard refuse de se détacher du visage de Sasuke. Je parviens finalement à prononcer quelques mots :

- Tu ne devrais pas trop garder de séquelles même si ça tournait mal pour moi. J'ai fait en sorte de nous séparer au maximum... mais nous sommes toujours un peu liés, alors tu auras peut-être mal.

- Aucune importance. Ne te préoccupe pas de moi... de nous. Je me charge des petits.

- Protège-les... et le village aussi. Protège Konoha s'il te plaît.

- Tout ce que tu voudras. Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi.

J'acquiesce d'un hochement de tête, le remerciant silencieusement pour son attention. Mais un autre merci doit être exprimé... par autre chose que des gestes cette fois-ci.

- Je voulais te dire une dernière chose... je te remercie d'avoir été aussi présent pour moi ces dernières années. Que ce soit avec sérieux, désinvolture ou provocation, nos conversations m'ont toujours beaucoup aidé. Pour ne pas penser au poids de ma destinée, pour continuer à avancer malgré cette fatalité qui m'oppressait.

- Ce fut un plaisir Naruto, me répond-t-il... peut-être en esquissant un sourire.

- C'est la première fois que tu m'appelles par mon prénom, remarque-je d'une voix absente en souriant sans joie.

- Je le devais au moins une fois, me répond-t-il d'une voix sourde.

J'opine mécaniquement de la tête. J'aurais aimé que ce ne soit pas la première et la dernière fois. Avec les dernières onces de délicatesse qui me restent, je dépose Sasuke au sol... lentement, car plus que tout je répugne à briser le contact de son corps contre le mien. Je fixe intensément mes yeux sur son visage pour en retenir chaque détail. Mes paupières se baissent, je fais le vide dans mon esprit. Pour qu'il n'y ait plus rien. Ni l'amour que l'on vient de m'arracher cruellement, ni la culpabilité de laisser les enfants, ni l'angoisse de devoir abandonner Kyuubi au milieu de la haine des autres, ni la déchirure que je ressens à l'idée de ne plus revoir mes amis. Il ne doit plus rien me rester. Juste ma haine... rien d'autre. Mon cœur se glace, me procurant ainsi une sensation très familière. Je redeviens cet être froid que j'étais avant de partager ma vie avec lui. Je rouvre les paupières, jetant un regard nouveau sur le monde qui m'entoure. Un monde où les sentiments n'existent plus.

Ma vision s'élargit... pour voir la mort de mon adversaire. Mes pupilles s'étendent jusqu'à recouvrir totalement mon regard. Je me redresse alors, le visage dur, le corps rigide. Je dépasse Sasuke, le laissant aux soins de Kyuubi qui s'approche de lui.

- Adieu, lâche-je dans un dernier souffle.

J'entends Kyuubi soulever mon brun et appeler les enfants qui s'étaient approchés, pour qu'ils retournent dans le cercle de protection... tout n'est pas encore fini. Après m'être assuré qu'ils sont bien en sécurité, je laisse ma rage s'exprimer à son plus haut degré. Mon désir de sang m'oppresse de toute part... désir que je partage d'ailleurs avec une autre voix qui m'appelle. Je tends mon bras droit pour faire venir à moi ma Miroku, dont l'excitation grimpe à mesure qu'elle sent _son _combat approcher. Mais je ne suis pas encore entier. Je tends alors mon autre bras, appelant à moi mon alter-ego destructeur. Mon masque d'argent vole vivement vers moi. Je le porte avec lenteur vers mon visage pour l'y faire prendre place, tuant par ce simple geste les dernières traces de ce que fut Naruto... il est mort en même temps que celui qui le faisait vivre et le rendait fort. Il n'y a plus que _lui_... lui et sa haine incontrôlable.

- Alors Yoru, mon vieil ami. Me prêteras-tu ta force... pour cette ultime apothéose ? Murmure-je avec dureté.

Et comme pour répondre à cette question que je me suis posé, je lâche brutalement toute ma force pour la focaliser dans mon affinité Fûton. Contrôle de la nature et de la forme du chakra, m'avait un jour expliqué Kakashi alors que j'essayais de créer le Rasen-Shuriken. Ça me paraît tellement loin maintenant, car aujourd'hui, mon affinité n'est plus qu'un prolongement naturel de ce que je suis... au point que je puisse la manier à ma guise. Prouvant cette allégation, je concentre son pouvoir dans mon dos pour faire que mon vent s'exprime physiquement, en donnant naissance à deux ailes immenses que la pureté de mon énergie rend blanches comme la neige. Je les déploie alors largement, puis les rabats, ne sentant plus ensuite que l'air sifflant à mes oreilles sous ma vitesse fulgurante. La première fois que je suis parvenu à cela, j'ai trouvé grisante la sensation d'aller effleurer les nuages... ce n'était tellement rien comparé à mon premier voyage vers les étoiles avec...

Je pousse ma puissance dans ma vélocité et fonce telle une flèche vers cette immonde statue que je vois s'élever au loin. Au sol, je peux voir les ravages causés à Konoha... un champ de ruine. Parmi les décombres, j'aperçois quelques corps... cinq en fait. Cinq corps arborant une chevelure rousse flamboyante et un manteau rouge et noir. Les corps de Pain qui se sont aventurés dans le village pour venir me prendre alors que le dernier les dirigeait depuis son poste sur la Wazawaï. Je peux voir la forme de sa silhouette perchée sur la tête de pierre repoussante.

Deux secondes après avoir décollé, je m'arrête dans une rafale violente à une vingtaine de mètres de mon objectif. Il me scrute, sans qu'aucune expression ne vienne perturber la rigidité de son visage parsemé de piercings.

- Jinchuuriki, prononce-t-il enfin avec un calme qui ne fait que renforcer ma haine.

- Pain, dis-je à mon tour sur un ton parfaitement glacial et maîtrisé.

- Alors tu étais Yoru ? Peut-être ne devrais-je donc plus m'étonner de voir ce que tu as fait à mes corps. Me permettras-tu de te demander comment ?

À peine commencée, cette conversation prend une tournure qui me déplaît au plus haut point. Ce calme, cette formalité, cette désinvolture... cette indifférence qui me transpercent alors que je repense à la désolation que j'ai laissée derrière moi.

- Quelle importance puisque tu vas bientôt les rejoindre ? rétorque-je d'un ton acerbe alors que ma main se crispe sur le manche de Miroku.

- En es-tu si sûr ? Tu as certes pu réaliser des exploits assez surprenants jusqu'à présent, mais tu seras toujours impuissant face à la force de ma douleur et de mon Rinnengan.

- Ah oui... j'ai entendu parlé de ça. Ta peine et ta souffrance qui te donnent une détermination sans borne. Cette douleur que tu veux faire connaître au monde ninja pour leur montrer ce que tu as dû endurer. Car en fait ce n'est que ça, une pitoyable vengeance pour alimenter ta soif de pouvoir, dis-je d'une voix cassante.

- Les ninjas ne pourront se comprendre que le jour où tous auront connu la même douleur et ressenti l'inutilité des conflits qui l'engendrent. Tout ce que je fais, c'est pour apporter la paix à ce monde.

- La paix ? Murmure-je la voix assourdie par la rage alors que ma mâchoire se serre jusqu'à m'en faire grincer les dents. C'est comme ça que tu justifies ça ? Demande-je en pointant ma Miroku vers Konoha.

- Oui. Un sacrifice mineur mais nécessaire.

- Mineur hein ? Répète-je en m'esclaffant presque, comme si ma haine se muait lentement en folie. Tu juges que tout ce que j'ai perdu aujourd'hui était mineur ?

- En effet. Au moins maintenant, tu comprends un peu ma douleur.

- QUE CONNAIS-TU DE LA DOULEUR ? Hurle-je en lâchant une vague de chakra qui vient faire gronder le sol. TU ES DONC SI FIER DE TA SOUFFRANCE QUE TU LA CROIS LA PLUS PUISSANTE AU MONDE ? ARRÊTE UN PEU DE RÊVER ! UN ÉGOÏSTE COMME TOI NE POURRA JAMAIS COMPRENDRE !

- Tu n'es qu'un instrument dans cette guerre, Jinchuuriki. Tu n'es même pas humain.

- Non c'est vrai, je suis un monstre, dis-je en reprenant mon calme et en souriant derrière mon masque. Et tu vas vite te rendre compte que tout ce que tu as clamé m'être supérieur n'était rien. Ta souffrance et ton Doujutsu ... ils ne valent rien face aux miens.

- Oserais-tu me dire que tu as acquis le noble pouvoir d'une pupille qui n'est permis qu'à une élite et à certaines familles choisies pour être honorées de cette force ?

- Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas. Les élus ? L'hérédité ? Rien que des foutaises ! Ceux qui ne cherchent jamais à dépasser les limites et les frontières imposées par d'autres ne sont que des faibles. Toute ma vie j'ai lutté contre mon destin pour le façonner à mon idée... et c'est pour ça que j'ai acquis l'Eiengan (_La vision du destin, formé à partie du mot ''Eien'' signifiant destin_).

- Eiengan ? Quel nom ridicule.

- Libre à toi de le croire, toi qui te complais dans les lois de ce monde. Moi je ne m'arrête pas à ce qui est permis à l'être humain. Je suis un monstre, et je le revendique.

Enlevant la bride imposée à mes pupilles jusqu'à maintenant et désintégrant les entraves que je m'étais infligées pour retenir cette puissance meurtrière, je mets fin à cette discussion qui n'a que trop duré. Donnant un coup d'ailes puissant, je brandis ma Miroku pour l'abattre sur Pain. Celui-ci saute de la Wazawaï, invoquant une énorme bête ressemblant à un chien pour se poser sur sa tête. Le coup sifflant de mon épée libère une lame énergétique qui fend l'animal en deux et va s'abattre au sol en le déchirant d'une large crevasse, déracinant de nombreux arbres dans la manœuvre.

Pain invoque d'autres bêtes énormes pour les lancer sur moi, mais un simple mouvement de ma lame noire suffit à les faire disparaître en produisant des grondements toujours plus assourdissants. Je tends ensuite la main gauche sur mon côté pour former quelques sceaux et appeler à moi les végétaux en contre-bas. Les branches des arbres poussent alors à toute vitesse telles des cordes qui viennent essayer de s'emparer de mon adversaire. Celui-ci les repousse en lâchant une vague de chakra accentuant la pesanteur et faisant s'écraser les branches au sol, aplatissant dans le même temps une partie de la forêt.

Je tends ensuite ma Miroku, pointe vers le ciel, pour la laisser se gorger de son pouvoir, de la force de la nature qui coule en elle et qui peut se lier à celle qui m'habite, pour sublimer le tout jusqu'à une puissance démesurée. Une énergie pure et affranchie de toutes les interférences, avant provoquées bien malgré lui par Kyuubi s'extirpe de son métal sombre. Une tornade se forme autour de moi. Une masse de vent, de tonnerre et d'eau qui tourne en dévastant tout sur son passage. Je la laisse s'amplifier jusqu'à toucher Pain qui tente de la repousser par son jutsu de pesanteur. Mais la force déployée est bien trop grande, ce qui l'oblige à se retirer hors de ma portée.

Il revient vers la statue et je suis contraint de laisser baisser ma puissance, sans quoi mon énergie risque de faire sauter cette immonde idole. Ce n'est pas grâce à cette force que je pourrai l'abattre. Assez proche d'elle maintenant, Pain tente alors de faire venir à lui la Wazawaï pour se protéger, mais je fonds entre les deux pour détruire les derniers liens ayant subsisté entre eux, grâce à la vue révélée par ma pupille. Démuni de ses doubles et de ses démons, Pain se lance vers moi dans l'espoir de me toucher par son jutsu et de m'écrabouiller au sol. Je vois le chakra changer de forme en lui et s'accentuer, je vois les images se dessiner dans son esprit, illustrant son ardent désir de m'anéantir. Mais mon désir est plus fort encore.

D'un souple battement d'ailes, je me déporte à bonne distance de lui en une seconde pour me retrouver loin de son champ d'action. Un instant de plus et son jutsu se déclenche, formant un profond cratère juste en-dessous de lui. Je tente alors une vive approche par la droite pour lui fendre la crâne avec mon épée mais sa vitesse est au moins aussi impressionnante que la mienne. Il échappe à mon coup et forme quelques signes, disparaissant alors dans un brouillard très opaque. Je force la vue de ma pupille pour discerner les déplacements énergétiques dans cette purée de pois, mais ce n'est que pour découvrir une masse de chakra opaque et sans forme précise. Pain s'est servi d'un bouclier d'énergie pour faire diversion. Chier... c'est un vrai traquenard !

Encore une fois, je préfère me mettre à distance raisonnable pour ne pas le voir me surgir sous le nez avec un jutsu à m'envoyer en pleine tête. Je reste concentré sur le nuage de plus de dix mètres de diamètre en face de moi, mais rien ne bouge... est-il seulement encore à l'intérieur ? Pour m'en assurer, je prends le risque d'occulter une partie de mes sens pour me concentrer uniquement sur mes yeux. Voir les flux vitaux en situation de combat est un véritable jeu de roulette russe. Quelques secondes et je vois enfin au-delà de la masse de chakra... une âme plutôt perturbée et floue. La conséquence de la nuée qui l'entoure ? Aucune importance, ce qui compte c'est qu'il soit toujours là. Ne me fiant qu'à mes yeux et n'ayant guère d'autres choix, je décide de fondre directement sur lui pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de me préparer un autre coup fourré.

Miroku finit par toucher quelque chose de solide... qui s'évapore instantanément. Putain ! Ce n'était qu'un clone. Mais alors où est le vrai ? À peine ai-je le temps de me poser la question que le brouillard se dissipe et que je sens quelque chose de dur s'enrouler autour de ma cheville. On me tire alors brutalement vers le sol grâce à une énorme chaîne qui me tient fortement. Je m'écrase avec la même force d'impact qu'un météore pulvérisant la terre. Mes réflexes seuls m'ont permis de créer une barrière de chakra dans chacune de mes cellules pour m'éviter de finir en pâté bouillie.

- Putain ! ... J'me suis fait avoir comme un bleu, maugrée-je juste pour la forme.

Je suis un peu étourdi mais je me redresse rapidement. Le choc m'a aussi forcé à réduire l'énergie allouée à mes yeux, me donnant de nouveau une parfaite détection des énergies alentours... et j'en sens justement une monumentale qui me fonce droit dessus. Je prends appui en vitesse et cours entre les arbres pile avant que son jutsu de pesanteur ne ravage encore une partie de la forêt. Avec un combat tel que celui-ci, je me dis que les ninjas bourrins ne sont décidément pas des écolos en puissance. Quand je pense que le même sort est arrivé au village et à...

Je pousse bien malgré moi un grognement semblable à celui d'un animal sauvage. Alors que je sens Pain à ma poursuite, j'essaie aussi de focaliser mes recherches sur la localisation de Miroku qui m'a échappée pendant ma chute. Entre les arbres mes mouvements ne sont pas libres et j'ai du mal à avoir une bonne vue d'ensemble. J'ai de plus en plus de difficulté à raisonner clairement... ma colère m'aveuglerait-elle ? Je commence vraiment à comprendre ce que Sasuke disait à propos de l'inutilité d'une vengeance. Encore une fois je n'arrive pas à l'écouter. Quel amoureux lamentable je fais...

Je prends appui sur les troncs des arbres pour me propulser vers le ciel. À deux mètres au-dessus de la cime des arbres, je détourne mon chakra vers mon dos pour reformer mes ailes. Mais maintenant que je suis à découvert, je suis bien entendu devenu une proie plus facile. Toujours à l'abri dans le sous-bois, Pain a eu tout le temps de créer quelques clones. Ces doubles sont certes moins puissants que ses autres corps, mais ils n'en demeurent pas moins redoutables.

Une vague énergétique me fait frémir alors que j'essayais de déterminer l'emplacement de chacun des clones. La Wazawai, maintenant dépourvue de maître, est en train de devenir instable. Il faut que je me dépêche d'en finir sans quoi tout cela n'aura servi à rien... et son sacrifice non plus.

Oubliant alors Pain pour un moment, j'appelle Miroku qui me fait ressentir sa présence en bas sur ma droite. Je descends immédiatement en piqué avant que des dizaines de lances métalliques surgissent pour me transpercer. Je les évite en virevoltant et en enchaînant les tonneaux mais l'une d'entre elles touche mon aile. Je ne m'en soucie pas cependant, car mes ailes n'ont aucune consistance physique et ne peuvent donc être rompues de cette façon.

Pourtant je sens quand même une déformation de mon chakra alors que mon affinité s'emballe. Quelle enflure ! Ces lances étaient chargées d'énergie et si focalisé que j'étais sur mon épée, je n'en ai rien vu. Peu importe ! Je fais disparaître mon fûton et me laisse tomber droit vers ma cible. Visant entre les arbres, dans la petite tranchée formée par Miroku, je change le point de centralisation de mon affinité pour qu'elle se projette au niveau de mes mains et de mes pieds, me permettant ainsi de me redresser; d'amortir ma descente et de réaliser un atterrissage en catastrophe plutôt réussi.

J'attrape Miroku et file de nouveau avant que la zone ne devienne un cratère. Il faut absolument que je retrouve un contact visuel avec Pain, mais il semble avoir compris que celui-ci lui serait fatal à cause de la capacité de mes yeux. Il a bien dû en saisir l'essentiel du fonctionnement. Ce gars n'est vraiment pas un débutant.

Bien... alors s'il me faut le champ libre sans aucun obstacle pour me boucher la vue, il suffit de faire un peu de ménage. Nous nous sommes suffisamment enfoncés dans les bois de cette région. Le village doit bien être à deux kilomètres maintenant. La meilleure arme contre le bois étant le feu, je décide de préparer à ce cher Pain un petit spectacle pyro-technique dont j'ai le secret. Soit je le grille et on n'en parle plus, soit il s'échappe et se retrouve à découvert. Dans les deux cas, la victoire m'est acquise.

Mais encore faut-il que j'en aie le temps...

Les clones de Pain convergent tous vers moi et la pression alentour se fait de plus en plus forte. Je crois qu'il est en train de coordonner ses doubles pour m'enfermer dans une bulle de pesanteur et m'empêcher ainsi de fuir. C'est ce que laissent présager les concentrations d'énergie en tout cas...

Je remets alors Miroku sur mon dos pour me libérer les mains et former quelques sceaux. Étant donnée la surface à raser, je dois à tout prix pousser mon potentiel au-delà de ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire et en un temps très réduit. Je force d'abord une compartimentation de l'air qui m'entoure en faisant descendre les molécules d'oxygène vers le sol, je repousse ensuite l'énergie de la terre pour que celle-ci ne vienne pas inhiber la libération partielle du feu dont elle est l'élément antagoniste et enfin, je malaxe mon chakra dans mon affinité Kâton pour m'entourer d'une sphère ardente gigantesque. Libérant une vague de chakra pour déployer la sphère, le feu va alors embraser l'oxygène concentré entre les arbres et tout flambe dans une gigantesque vague écarlate ressemblant à un tsunami.

Les flammes disparaissent en emportant absolument tout avec elles et ne laissant alors qu'une surface de terre noirâtre avec quelques restes calcinés de ci de là. Au milieu de ce désert, enfin je le vois... il a juste eu le temps d'utiliser ses clones pour se faire enfermer dans la bulle de pesanteur qu'il me réservait et se servir de sa puissance répulsive pour rejeter les flammes loin de lui. Enfin loin... à peine un mètre. C'est dire s'il a été pris au dépourvu. Parfait !

Je forme sans plus attendre un Rasen-shuriken en tendant le bras gauche au-dessus de moi. La boule de Fûton atteint une taille gigantesque, provoquant presque un typhon. L'air affiné et poussé à grande vitesse jusqu'à la limite de la rupture produit un son strident absolument abominable qui résonne autour de nous comme un cri d'agonie.

Je plonge dans son Rinnengan qui me fixe depuis une seconde et m'insinue en lui pour bloquer ses flux d'énergie, le rendant incapable de bouger un muscle. Enfin, je lance sur lui mon Shuriken de vent qui vient alors le désintégrer totalement en le percutant, ne laissant absolument rien de lui.

Puis je reprends mon envol, ne prenant même pas le temps de jouir de ce si délectable spectacle. La Wazawai m'appelle et réclame que je m'occupe d'elle. Quelques secondes de vol et je fais enfin face à l'immonde statue qui gronde d'une noire puissance dont le souhait le plus cher est de m'ôter la vie. Le tout dernier acte...

Trois ans de préparations minutieuses pour faire de mon entreprise un succès. Le Grand Dessein est enfin en train d'être accompli. Fort du pouvoir de ma Miroku, seule arme au monde capable de résister à la pression d'une énergie démoniaque, je fonds sur l'idole pour la briser et libérer les Bijuu. Les libérer seulement. Car pour préserver l'équilibre des forces en ce monde, je ne dois en aucun cas les détruire. Mais comment aurais-je pu me battre si cela signifiait qu'il me fallait laisser ces entités maudites déambuler sur Terre, provoquant le faible esprit humain qui se serait encore laissé aveugler par une soif de pouvoir stérile ? Alors voyageant sur toutes les terres du globe, j'ai recherché les endroits les plus reculés et inaccessibles afin d'y créer les réceptacles où seront emprisonnés les Bijuu. À tout jamais hors de la portée des Hommes. Huit puits scellés qui aspireront les énergies maléfiques une fois la Wazawaï détruite. Un neuvième que j'avais gardé pour Kyuubi après ma mort... mais il ne servira à rien finalement.

Enfin, ma lame plonge dans l'œil de la statue, s'y enfonçant durement en faisant lâcher un cri strident et grondant aux huit démons. Un son terrifiant qui vient me percer les oreilles, mais qui ne fait pourtant que renforcer ma détermination. Et le pouvoir des monstres commence à s'emballer, luttant pour rester ancrés dans cette réalité. Résistant pour ne pas être enchaînés dans les abysses des réceptacles. Je force mon yang dans la lame noire de mon alliée, exacerbant sa propre énergie pour la mener jusqu'à son apogée.

Je me sens déchiré de l'intérieur. La douleur est absolument insupportable, me donnant l'impression que mes cellules éclatent les unes après les autres. Ma volonté seule me permet de resserrer la prise sur ma Miroku alors que celle-ci hurle presque sa rage en libérant toute sa puissance destructrice. La pierre autour de l'œil clos commence à se fendre et à craquer. L'énergie des Bijuu s'échappe et vient me brûler encore un peu plus. Toute raison me fuit... même la douleur s'estompe alors que je me sens sombrer. Et dans ce néant où je m'enfonce, je la perçois à nouveau.

Cette si curieuse chaleur que j'avais effleurée lors de ma projection... c'est elle. Elle m'appelle, elle m'attire. Et je la rejoins avec plaisir, me libérant enfin du poids de ce destin que j'ai trop longtemps supporté. M'emportera-t-elle vers lui ? Vers celui qui m'attend déjà de l'autre côté ? J'en ai bien le droit, dans cette vie ou dans celle d'après, je mérite ce bonheur qui me tend les bras. (_Je viens à toi mon amour... plus jamais tu ne seras seul Sasuke, pas même dans l'au-delà_).

************

Une onde lumineuse aveuglante s'échappe de la Wazawai, suivie d'une explosion monstrueuse disloquant l'immense idole. Eparpillés, les Bijuu qui ne sont plus que boules d'énergie partent rejoindre leur dernière demeure. Mais ils ne seront peut-être pas les seuls à entamer cet ultime voyage...

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **_... ... ... *L'auteur est indisponible pour le moment. Veuillez nous excuser pour le gêne occasionnée. Pour toute réclamation ou renseignement, prière de laisser votre message en cliquant sur le bouton ci-dessous*_

Chapitre 58 "Destinée" en ligne Dimanche 8 Novembre.


	58. Destinée

**Auteur :** Lonely Seira

**Titre :** Le temps d'une vie

**Genre :** Romance/Yaoi/UA/OOC

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Naru/Sasu (Autres couples secondaires)

**Disclaimer : **Naruto et ses petits camarades du manga portant le même nom sont la propriété entière et exclusive du divin _Masashi Kishimoto._

_

* * *

_

**Avant-propos : **Voici enfin venir le chapitre que vous attendiez tous ! ... Enfin, je crois. Ne restera ensuite qu'un chapitre avant l'épilogue. Savourez car la fin est proche mes amis ! ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 58 : Destinée ...**

_POV Sakura (retour en arrière de quelques minutes)_

Le sceau s'est activé, m'arrachant un équipier cher à mon cœur. Mon équipier que je croyais avoir perdu il y a longtemps mais que j'ai finalement retrouvé aujourd'hui... avant de le perdre à nouveau. Les choses ont du mal à s'enclencher dans ma tête alors que je sens toujours l'emprise des bras de Saï autour de moi. S'il n'avait pas été là, je me serais effondrée depuis longtemps. Naruto est toujours écroulé au sol, tenant Sasuke dans ses bras, refusant de détacher son regard de lui alors que tout continue à basculer autour de nous. J'ai crié son nom, je l'ai appelé... mais il n'a pas réagi. Maintenant encore, il semble si loin. Pourtant, si lui ne bouge pas, le calme ne semble pas vouloir prendre place... car je vois à présent une étrange lueur rouge, comme un voile opaque qui s'échappe de son corps en formant des volutes ondulant tout autour de lui. Elles prennent lentement forme... une forme que beaucoup à Konoha ne connaissent malheureusement que trop bien. Je sens les ninjas à mes côtés, se tendre puis lâcher de petites exclamations surprises, en voyant enfin le chakra rouge dessiner la silhouette d'un imposant renard qui se dépose lestement au sol dans le dos de Naruto, toujours prostré sur le corps de Sasuke.

L'effroi envahit l'assistance. J'entends des murmures tétanisés, certains se demandant si quelque chose ne s'est pas brisé en Naruto, laissant ainsi une ouverture au démon. Je serais tentée de le croire aussi... mais il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Kyuubi n'a pas l'air hostile. Il se contente de nous regarder, vissant dans nos yeux exorbités son regard de braise terrifiant. Puis il se ramasse sur lui-même et se redresse sur ses pattes arrières, changeant de forme, se métamorphosant en un humain à la chevelure rousse éclatante et à la silhouette fine avantageusement soulignée par un ensemble blanc. Nous avons à peine le temps de nous remettre de ce surprenant changement que la voix de Naruto s'élève, tel un grondement déchirant l'éphémère silence qui peine à se maintenir à cause des sons angoissants que l'on entend toujours au loin. Malgré les circonstances, je trouve son ton étonnamment calme.

- Tu ne devrais pas trop garder de séquelles même si ça tournait mal pour moi. J'ai fait en sorte de nous séparer au maximum... mais nous sommes toujours un peu liés alors tu auras peut-être mal.

- Aucune importance. Ne te préoccupe pas de moi... de nous. Je me charge des petits.

- Protège-les... et le village aussi. Protège Konoha s'il te plaît.

- Tout ce que tu voudras. Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi.

- Je voulais te dire une dernière chose... je te remercie d'avoir été aussi présent pour moi ces dernières années. Que ce soit avec sérieux, désinvolture ou provocation, nos conversations m'ont toujours beaucoup aidé... pour ne pas penser au poids de ma destinée... pour continuer à avancer malgré cette fatalité qui m'oppressait.

- Ce fut un plaisir Naruto.

- C'est la première fois... que tu m'appelles par mon prénom.

- Je le devais au moins une fois.

Je comprends enfin. Le démon ne s'est pas échappé, c'est Naruto qui l'a sciemment libéré. Et que peut bien signifier cette étrange conversation ? Quel lien existe-t-il entre Kyuubi et Naruto ? Pourquoi ce monstre se soumet-il ainsi à sa demande ? Pourquoi protègerait-il le village ? Je m'interroge encore et encore, avant de réaliser que Naruto vient de se redresser après avoir reposé délicatement Sasuke au sol. Il lui jette un dernier regard lourd de souffrance, avant de fermer les yeux. Seulement lorsque ses paupières se lèvent de nouveau, mon cœur manque un battement. Ce que je vois dans ses yeux me paralyse complètement. Il n'y a rien d'autre qu'une expression glaciale et rigide ... si différente de lui. Un désir de sang et de vengeance ... un désir de faire et voir souffrir. Et puis, ses yeux se vident de toute couleur, devenant deux lacs intégralement noirs ... j'ai déjà eu un aperçu de ce regard et de sa puissance terrifiante plus tôt dans le combat, mais le voir encore me glace jusqu'au sang ... je me cramponne un peu plus aux bras de Saï, tentant vainement de réprimer les frissons qui me déchirent la peau. Je voudrais l'appeler, le retenir, car je sais ce qu'il compte faire. Peine perdue. Je vois ses lèvres remuer tandis qu'il dit une dernière chose à Kyuubi. Celui-ci acquiesce alors et prend Sasuke dans ses bras avant de courir vers nous. Les deux enfants qui étaient restés à proximité, courent à sa suite, laissant Naruto seul au milieu de ce champs de ruine. Tout se précipite comme dans un cauchemar.

Une vague d'énergie effroyable s'échappe de Naruto, faisant vibrer le sol avec force, ébranlant les bâtiments encore debout autour de lui. Son chakra n'a plus rien de commun avec ce qu'il a autrefois été. Destructeur et sans limite ... les premières pensées qui me viennent lorsque la déferlante nous frappe tous de plein fouet. Son bras se tend pour faire venir près de lui cette immense épée noire. Son deuxième bras effectue le même mouvement vers son manteau d'où en sort à présent une chose brillante. Je n'arrive pas à distinguer de quoi il s'agit. Il porte l'objet à son visage et j'étouffe une exclamation de surprise. Maintenant que je peux voir cette forme étincelante sur sa face ... je ne peux plus avoir aucun doute. C'est le masque de Yoru. Du fameux fantôme qui est devenu une légende à travers le monde entier. Alors ... c'est lui. Les exclamations que j'entends autour de moi m'indiquent que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir réalisé la vérité. Naruto ... notre petit Naruto est devenu, en un peu plus de cinq ans, l'incarnation même de la puissance. Jamais personne n'aurait pu imaginer que son pouvoir aurait évolué jusqu'à ce stade. Mon regard reste bloqué sur lui, jusqu'à ce que je voie Kyuubi arriver près de nous, provoquant un mouvement de recul chez les autres ninjas. Je sors enfin de ma torpeur.

Je le vois déposer Sasuke au sol avec une infinie précaution, tandis que la terre se met à trembler de plus en plus sous l'impulsion du chakra de Naruto. Kyosuke s'approche du corps sans vie de son père et s'effondre dessus, s'agrippant à son T-shirt en se mettant à sangloter faiblement. Mon cœur se serre lorsque je me rends compte de toute l'horreur et de la réalité de cette situation : cet enfant vient de voir mourir son père sous ses yeux. Pourtant il n'a que deux ans à peine. Comment peut-il avoir conscience de la mort ? Comment peut-il comprendre ce qui est arrivé alors que moi-même je ne le réalise même pas pleinement ? Mais les réponses ne viennent pas, quelle que soit la force avec laquelle je me pose ces questions. Le sol commence alors à se fissurer, avant qu'une chose plus brutale ne se fasse ressentir. Reportant mon attention vers Naruto, je constate avec des yeux éberlués ce qui est en train de se produire : deux ailes ... deux immenses ailes d'un blanc pur formées de chakra viennent d'apparaître dans son dos, intensifiant encore plus l'énergie carrément démentielle qui fuse hors de lui. À peine ai-je le temps de les voir qu'elles se déploient largement et se rabattent d'un coup violent, propulsant Naruto vers le ciel à une vitesse effarante. Une seconde plus tard, un trait de lumière fend les nuages, se dirigeant directement vers cette gigantesque statue où se trouve sûrement le dernier corps de Pain.

Un moment passe, avant qu'un combat ne s'engage. Mais je ne peux rien voir de là où je me trouve. Des ondes de choc d'une rare puissance déchirent le sol et le ciel, assourdissantes et terrifiantes à la fois. L'agitation règne ici aussi. Maintenant que le combat s'est déporté hors du village et qu'un simili-calme est retombé dans l'enceinte, tous ont reporté leur attention vers Kyuubi, dont l'attitude étrange interpelle les esprits épuisés de mes camarades. Personne ne souffle mot mais tous fixent avec des yeux exorbités, l'étrange manège de cet homme roux somptueux et des deux enfants. Kyosuke est toujours prostré sur le torse de son père, tandis que Kyuubi parle avec Seiran.

- Tu sais ce qu'il faut faire petite renarde ? Naruto te l'a expliqué non ? Lui demande-t-il d'une voix grave, dévoilant par la même ses dents bien trop pointues pour être celles d'un humain.

- Pourquoi on doit le faire ? Demande la petite au bord des larmes. Ils l'ont laissé mourir ! Tout ce qui est arrivé est uniquement de leur faute ! Pourquoi on devrait les protéger ? Il s'est sacrifié pour eux et eux n'ont su dire que des méchancetés ! Je les déteste !

Elle hurle ces mots en direction des ninjas qui les entourent. Kyuubi quant à lui, reste concentré sur elle et tourne son visage vers lui d'une main.

- Ne dis pas ça Seiran ! Sasuke s'est sacrifié pour protéger ce village parce qu'il savait à quel point Naruto l'aime. Et Sasuke aussi l'a aimé plus que tout. Konoha ... c'est ton héritage, notre héritage. Ton père nous a confié une mission, et nous avons le devoir de la mener à bien ... pour lui, pour Sasuke, pour ton grand-père aussi. Alors sois digne d'eux Seiran. Montre leur ce que vaut la volonté du feu dans le cœur d'une Uzumaki. Montre leur ce que c'est que d'avoir dans ses veines, le sang des ninjas les plus puissants que la Terre ait portés. C'est ce que ta mère aurait voulu aussi.

Leurs regards s'affrontent alors, avant qu'une nouvelle flamme ne s'allume dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Une détermination infaillible, une force et une fierté que jamais je n'aurais cru voir un jour dans les yeux d'une enfant de quatre ans tout juste. Mais que sont donc ces enfants ? Qu'es-tu donc Naruto, pour avoir fait plier le grand Kyuubi ? Pour avoir des descendants d'une telle force ? Pour pouvoir te battre presque d'égal à égal avec le détenteur du Rinnengan qui a à sa solde huit des neuf Bijuu ? Sous quelle étoile es-tu né pour que s'ouvre à toi une destinée si incroyable et si tragique à la fois ? Mes questions m'embrouillent l'esprit, mais je reviens une nouvelle fois à la réalité lorsque je vois Kyuubi et Seiran qui se préparent visiblement à lancer un jutsu.

- Il va falloir tout donner petite renarde ! Ça ne va plus être long maintenant.

- Je sais ... j'ai senti ... les vibrations changer. Il se passe quelque chose avec Papa, Kyuu-chi. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais fais lui confiance et concentre-toi sur nos objectifs. Tu es prête ?

La jeune fille acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête puis se met à genoux dans un nouveau sceau venant d'apparaître au cœur du cercle où nous nous tenons. Elle commence alors à former des signes en laissant s'échapper une puissante énergie à laquelle vient se mêler celle de Kyuubi, installé quelques mètres derrière elle. Quelques secondes plus tard, un voile immense et opaque se dessine autour de nous. Je ne mets pas longtemps à comprendre de quoi il s'agit : une barrière de protection. C'est pour cela que nous avons tous été réunis ici, pour pouvoir être protégés de ce terrible combat qu'est en train de livrer Naruto. Il avait tout prévu, du début à la fin ... sauf peut-être le sacrifice de Sasuke.

Quelques minutes s'écoulent, et puis enfin j'entends les cris s'élever autour de moi alors que tous se redressent, pointant le doigt vers la zone de combat. Une onde de choc meurtrière vient de se propager jusqu'à nous, déchirant le sol, arrachant les arbres, désintégrant les bâtiments, tandis qu'une immense colonne de fumée faisant suite à une explosion épouvantable se forme jusqu'à en lécher les nuages. Les vibrations sont atroces et le bruit de l'explosion assourdissant. Mais un bruit encore plus déchirant vient fendre l'air en même temps. Un hurlement, dont la douleur et l'effroi me transpercent littéralement. Un son qui s'échappe de la gorge d'une petite fille dont le visage est baigné de larmes :

- PAPAAAAA !!!

Poussant ce hurlement brisé par la souffrance, je vois la petite s'écrouler au sol, les mains crispées sur la tête. Devant nous, Kyuubi s'effondre à son tour, se tordant de douleur alors que la barrière qui nous a protégés de l'onde mortelle se brise. Tout tourne dans ma tête ... Sasuke terrassé, mort dans les bras de Naruto. Son fils sanglotant sur sa dépouille, les mains agrippées à son T-shirt. Seiran hurlant de chagrin à la fin d'un combat de titans qui, selon toute vraisemblance, vient de s'achever. Kyuubi terrassé à son tour, se tortillant en gémissant ... à cause ... à cause du lien qui existe entre lui et Naruto. Oh seigneur ! Naruto ! Il a dû le sentir ... ils ont dû le sentir ... il lui est arrivé quelque chose j'en suis certaine. Cette vague d'énergie ... elle portait la signature de son chakra mélangé à des puissances plus terrifiantes encore. Mais je ne sens plus rien là-bas. S'il avait échoué, Pain et sa statue seraient revenus marcher sur le village. Alors ... il a réussi ... mais comme Sasuke, il a dû le payer de sa vie.

Je ne peux plus ... j'ai perdu deux de mes personnes les plus chères. Mes jambes ne me tiennent plus et je tombe au sol. Je sens les larmes se faufiler hors de mes yeux alors que cette conclusion tragique s'impose dans mon esprit. Suis-je la seule à le réaliser ? Je me retourne vers les autres pour constater que leurs visages sont livides, dévastés. Tsunade-sama s'est plaquée une main sur la bouche, réprimant ses sanglots tandis que son autre main est crispée sur son cœur. Kakashi, soutenu par Gaï s'affaisse un peu plus contre lui, ses larmes venant se mélanger au sang qui souille son visage. Iruka tombe à genoux, frappant rageusement les mains contre le sol en appelant Naruto. Hinata est blottie dans les bras de Kiba, dont le regard est totalement perdu dans le vague. Et ça continue ... tous ... ils ont tous compris ... tous réalisé. En vingt minutes à peine, ont été brisés les deux ninjas les plus puissants de Konoha, tombés pour protéger le village. Mais mon cœur le refuse. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais cette idée ne parvient pas à s'instaurer pleinement en moi. Ça ne peut pas ... ça ne peut pas se terminer ainsi ... pas comme ça.

- Pa .. PAPA !

Cette exclamation me sort de mon combat intérieur. Je pose mes yeux sur Seiran, dont le visage rayonnant est tourné vers le ciel. Je suis son regard, mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine. Les exclamations de soulagement et les cris de joie suivent immédiatement le cri enjoué poussé par Seiran. Naruto vient d'apparaître au-dessus de nos têtes, ses deux grandes ailes blanches toujours déployées dans son dos. En quelques battements, il se pose près de nous. Nous l'observons quelques instants, refusant de croire ce que nous voyons. Ses cheveux blonds frémissant légèrement sous le vent, son masque d'argent brillant comme un diamant, sa longue épée noire qui vibre dans sa main, sa stature imposante et ses muscles clairement dessinés sous son T-shirt. Et ses deux grandes ailes blanches irréelles qui se replient derrière lui. La vision qu'il nous offre est effarante.

Puis ses ailes disparaissent, il porte lentement la main à son visage pour enlever son masque qui échoue à terre dans un faible tintement de métal. Les autres ninjas accourent enfin vers lui pour le féliciter et lui demander ce qui est arrivé, mais mon regard reste figé sur l'expression de son visage. Ses yeux sont vides, son expression brisée. Il avance presque inconsciemment, sans se préoccuper des ninjas qui l'entourent et qui, réalisant que quelque chose ne va pas, se taisent les uns après les autres pour le dévisager en silence. Il avance lentement. Son épée glisse de sa main et s'abat au sol dans un fracas détonnant, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Mais Naruto ne réagit toujours pas. Il ne semble voir qu'une seule et unique chose : Sasuke.

_Fin POV Sakura_

Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire ce qui est arrivé. Je pensais que ma fin était venue. Je pensais ... que j'allais pouvoir rejoindre Sasuke, emportant Pain et les Bijuu avec moi, mais le destin semble m'avoir fait un nouveau pied-de-nez. Je ne comprends pas ... pourquoi refuse-t-il de me laisser en paix ? Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il aille à l'encontre de mes attentes et de mes désirs ? Et pourtant ... ce que j'ai vu à ce moment-là dépasse de très loin tout ce que j'ai vécu jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je pensais que ça m'était inaccessible, impossible ... fallait-il vraiment que j'en arrive là pour y parvenir ? Et maintenant que je vois toutes les possibilités qui me sont offertes, vais-je pouvoir réussir à mettre en œuvre cette idée fantasque qui refuse de me quitter ? Pourquoi aurais-je enfin franchi la dernière limite si ce n'était pas pour tenter de le ramener près de moi ?

Je me suis entraîné des années, comprenant peu à peu ce que je suis et ce qu'est ce monde. J'ai compris mon équilibre interne, je l'ai maîtrisé, franchissant ainsi le premier palier. Puis j'ai réussi à saisir celui des cinq éléments, fondant mon équilibre et celui de ce monde l'un dans l'autre, franchissant ainsi le deuxième palier. Je suis même aller au-delà, apprivoisant l'équilibre entre le temps et l'espace et l'adjoignant aux deux premiers, franchissant le troisième palier. Mais le quatrième... jamais je n'aurais cru y parvenir. Le palier fondamental, la dernière barrière, l'équilibre entre le bien et le mal, l'ombre et la lumière, le yin et le yang sur lesquels repose l'univers tout entier. Le dernier obstacle avant de pouvoir effleurer la quintessence de la puissance, la source, l'énergie la plus pure qui régit absolument tout dans cette existence et dans toutes les autres. L'unité... le souffle de vie.

Au moment où j'ai frappé l'œil de la statue, à l'emplacement où aurait dû être scellé Kyuubi, j'ai puisé en moi tout ce que je pouvais de puissance, appelant en même temps toute l'énergie de ce monde. Tout s'est mélangé dans un accord parfait... mon dernier acte. Mon corps et mon esprit sous l'égide de mon âme, le feu, l'eau, l'air, la terre, la foudre, même l'espace et le temps. Tout a été sublimé dans la lame puissante de ma Miroku qui a injecté cette énergie purifiée directement dans la faille de cet immense corps de pierre... et c'est là que je l'ai sentie. Mon énergie était tellement différente de celle qui était emprisonnée dans la pierre, mais je ne comprenais pas en quoi. Ça m'a paru tellement évident ensuite. La confrontation titanesque n'était devenue rien de moins qu'un combat direct entre le bien et le mal... entre mon yang et le yin des Bijuu. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que ces énergies si contradictoires allaient se mêler de façon si spectaculaire, poussées par ma volonté démesurée... par mon amour pour Sasuke.

Car c'est à ce moment précis que ma conscience s'est échappée vers lui, repensant au bonheur que ça avait été de partager ces instants de vie commune, même s'ils ont été courts. C'est lorsque mon mental s'est empli de mon amour inébranlable pour lui que j'ai senti les énergies se mêler. Je pensais que j'allais être emporté avec les Bijuu, fauché par l'explosion effroyable que le choc avait engendrée... et contre toute attente ce n'est pas ce qui s'est produit. Non... j'ai juste été porté vers _elle_. Je suis mort... pendant quelques secondes au moins. J'ai eu l'impression que mon âme s'était brisée, qu'elle était en train de fuir vers mon amour perdu, mais au lieu de ça, j'ai ressenti une brûlure intense au niveau de mon corps, me ramenant vers cette douloureuse réalité. Pourtant je l'ai vue... je l'ai sentie... je l'ai saisie... et maintenant, elle vit en moi. Le dragon qui ondule sur mes muscles a pris vie, exactement de la façon que m'avait décrite Shukumei. Investi de sa puissance, j'ai alors su ce qu'il me restait à faire.

Je ne vois rien, je ne sens rien... je laisse juste mon corps agir comme il le veut. Mon esprit est encore embrumé à cause de tout ce qui l'a envahi ces dernières heures. Je sens l'air glisser sur mon corps, puis le sol sous mes pieds. Un voile qui se lève de mon visage, un poids qui s'échappe de ma main droite alors que mes jambes avancent, un pas après l'autre. Il y a des présences autour de moi, mais je ne les vois pas, je ne les entends pas... car dans le noir où se perd mon âme, je ne vois que lui, étendu à quelques mètres de moi. Je m'approche lentement et m'agenouille à ses côtés. Il a l'air si calme, si paisible... on pourrait presque le croire endormi. Sauf que moi je sais que lorsqu'il dort, il est loin d'être calme. Son esprit devrait s'agiter, ses muscles devraient se tendre par moment, son visage devrait se crisper, son nez devrait se froncer, ses sourcils devraient se froisser, ses lèvres devraient lâcher des petits marmonnements... mais rien. Il ne se passe absolument rien.

Je pose ma main droite sur son cœur... rien. Aucun battement, aucune chaleur, aucune vibration. Ma main gauche vient effleurer son visage du bout des doigts... rien. Aucun frémissement, aucun mouvement, aucune couleur. Il est juste... froid et rigide... une simple coquille vide. Son âme ne l'habite plus. Son esprit s'est perdu dans le néant, son corps n'est plus qu'une enveloppe. Mais je sais que je peux combattre cette réalité. Je sais que rien n'est immuable en ce monde. Je sais que le destin m'a donné une opportunité de lui prouver que la volonté des hommes surpasse le poids de la fatalité. Tout ce que j'ai vécu jusqu'à présent m'a conduit inéluctablement à vivre cet instant. Je le sais... alors il ne me reste plus qu'à tenter le tout pour le tout. La finalité sera simple. Ou bien je me fraie un chemin vers la source pour le ramener avec moi, ou alors je me désintègre sous la pression et pars le rejoindre là où il m'attend. Il n'y a aucune peur à avoir, car quoi qu'il advienne, je sais que je serai à ses côtés... c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi.

Je capture son image une dernière fois, puis clos les paupières. La prochaine fois qu'elles se lèveront, ce ne sera que pour me laisser contempler le visage vivant de Sasuke ... dans le cas contraire, jamais plus elles ne se rouvriront. Je fais monter l'énergie en moi. Malgré mon combat contre les Bijuu, je me sens investi d'une force incroyable. Je plonge dans le noir, conscient qu'une partie de moi-même se fond en lui. Par ma main sur son cœur et par l'autre sur sa joue. Je sens que la pression augmente de façon démesurée. La douleur se répand dans mon corps tant je pousse mon équilibre vers l'extérieur, mon esprit hurle et se contorsionne, mon âme vibre de plus en plus... mais je le sens... dans ces ténèbres qui m'oppressent et veulent m'engloutir... je sens qu'il n'est pas loin. Il est en moi... il a toujours été en moi. Je l'ai senti dès le premier jour où je l'ai vu. Son âme était si semblable à la mienne. Et en forgeant notre amour, nous nous sommes liés dans une fusion parfaite. Il est ma vie et mon bonheur. Je suis certain que je ne pourrais le faire pour personne d'autre en ce monde, car lui seul peut s'accorder avec moi de cette façon. Plus que des âmes sœurs... nos âmes sont identiques.

Je me perds de plus en plus, j'ai mal, je sens que mon équilibre s'ébrèche, s'émiette sous la tension. Mais ma volonté ne faillira pas. Et puis dans ce néant qui m'entoure, je le sens enfin s'approcher de moi. Une lueur irréelle m'éblouit... puis une main se tend vers moi. Je tente de la saisir, mais elle m'esquive... pourquoi m'évites-tu ? Je sais que c'est toi qui te terre dans l'ombre face à moi. Ne veux-tu pas revenir avec moi ?

Mon esprit se remplit d'images. Je peux voir l'enfance heureuse de Sasuke auprès de sa famille. Le sourire de sa mère, la chaleur de ses bras, la tendresse de ses baisers. Je peux voir la douceur de son frère envers lui, sa façon de le taquiner et de s'en occuper. Je peux voir la sévérité de son père, mais aussi son amour au-delà. Cet amour qui le poussait à toujours rendre ses fils plus forts pour qu'ils survivent dans ce monde. Les moments heureux d'une famille. La vie et la joie qui émanaient de tous les siens dans ce quartier du temps de sa gloire. Et plus que voir, je ressens aussi ces moments tels que Sasuke les a vécus... ces moments qui illuminaient son cœur avant que tout ne sombre dans le sang et la mort.

Les images s'assombrissent et se teintent d'un ignoble carmin. Je revois Sasuke, petit garçon à l'époque de ses huit ans, découvrant l'horreur du massacre avec ses yeux encore innocents. L'odeur du sang versé me prend à la gorge, amenant mon esprit aux portes de la folie et du désespoir. Non... pas mon esprit, celui de Sasuke. Sa peur qui le taraude alors qu'il court à en perdre haleine jusqu'à sa demeure, y trouvant alors les cadavres encore chauds de ses parents. Et derrière, le responsable... le monstre qui lui a tout pris.

Je ressens sa colère, son incompréhension, son déni face à la situation. La trahison qui le transperce comme un poignard... et la vengeance qu'elle a engendrée. Tant d'années à cultiver sa colère pour la sublimer jusqu'à la haine la plus pure et la plus primale. Abandonner tout ce qui peut donner goût à la vie, ne s'attacher à rien ni personne pour ne pas faire souffrir autant qu'il a souffert. Car dès son réveil dans cet hôpital, dès sa prise de conscience face à la réalité des choses, il a su ce qu'il devrait faire un jour ou l'autre : tuer son propre frère et se préparer à perdre son âme et sa raison de vivre dans le même temps. Il n'y avait plus que ça pour le maintenir à flot. Le reste ne devait pas exister.

Des années de travail acharné pour obtenir du pouvoir par n'importe quel moyen. Et pourquoi se préoccuper de se détruire un peu plus chaque jour puisqu'une fois son but atteint, il n'aurait plus aucune raison de rester en vie ? Plus rien ne l'attendait sur Terre. Et il pensait enfin pouvoir lâcher prise et obtenir ce repos qu'il désirait tant pour son âme après avoir porté le coup fatal à son frère. Mais Itachi lui a sourit alors que la vie le quittait et la vérité lui a été dévoilée peu de temps après. Encore une trahison... pire encore que la première car son aîné aurait pu tout lui dire au lieu de le précipiter dans le cercle vicieux de la vengeance. Tout ce qu'il a fait, tout ce qu'il a sacrifié pour le tuer... tout ça pour une raison totalement fausse.

Et la vengeance revient... le visage de Madara m'apparaît maintenant. Son ultime but qu'il a oublié pendant toutes ces années du fait de cette amnésie dans laquelle on l'a plongé. Pourtant même dans l'ignorance, instinctivement il sentait que sa haine avait encore un objectif et qu'elle devait subsister. Alors il a continué à rejeter tout ce qui pouvait lui apporter une joie quelconque dans sa vie si sombre et solitaire. Il s'est marginalisé à l'endroit même où il avait tout perdu. Se terrant au milieu de ce quartier vide et désolé. Là où personne n'oserait jamais venir le voir, là où les fantômes de son passé pouvaient venir le hanter et le ronger chaque jour et chaque nuit. Là où il pouvait mourir à petit feu sans que quiconque ne vienne le sortir de là.

Pourquoi forger des liens qui pouvaient se briser ? Pourquoi retomber dans des relations affectives avec des gens alors qu'à tout moment lui ou eux risquaient de mourir et d'engendrer à nouveau une souffrance terrible ? Il a déjà tellement souffert... jamais il ne pourrait en supporter davantage. Si bien que l'isolement restait sa seule option. Mais je sens aussi ce sentiment incontrôlable qui l'a submergé lorsque je suis revenu. Les scellés qu'il avait mis sur son cœur se sont tous brisés en même temps. Il sentait qu'il n'en avait pas le droit, qu'il ne devait pas, que connaissant son destin, il ne fallait pas qu'il s'ouvre à moi pour risquer de me faire souffrir après sa disparition. Mais il a cédé à ses pulsions... une seule et unique fois dans toute son existence. Juste une fois pour en avoir le goût avant de partir. Car il savait aussi que je n'étais pas seul et que je serais suffisamment fort pour surmonter cela. Il m'a aimé plus que n'importe qui et c'est pour cela qu'il s'est haï plus que de raison en conséquence.

Je revois ces instants que nous avons partagés. Malgré la douleur qui me détruit en ce moment, je peux les ressentir avec tant de force que la légèreté me fait tout oublier. Il a dû lutter contre son passé, contre son tempérament, contre cette peur viscérale de la proximité, tout ça pour nous offrir une vie heureuse, si fugace soit-elle. Ça lui faisait mal, mais il continuait car au-delà de cela il y avait tellement de joie... une joie si pure et si puissante que ça en devenait merveilleux et terrifiant en même temps. Il a voulu se montrer doux, passionné, attentionné, vrai... rien que pour moi. Me montrer à moi seulement ce qu'il pouvait être, ce qu'il aurait été s'il n'avait pas tant connu la mort et la haine. Pour moi uniquement...

Car il voulait aussi passer pour un salaud aux yeux de tous. Je vois ses actes, j'entends les pensées qu'il a eues sur le moment. Tous ses mots dans l'intimité pour me donner tout ce dont je rêvais et me rendre heureux. Puis toutes ses attitudes détestables en public pour que personne ne regrette sa mort. De cette façon, il ne faisait que réitérer la stratégie d'Itachi sans pour autant plonger les autres dans les tourmentes de la colère. Il voulait juste qu'on le haïsse de son vivant pour mieux l'oublier après sa mort. Je vois les visages de Sakura, de Saï, de Kakashi, de Tsunade et de tous nos amis... heureux, souriants, vivants. Ils ont été heureux sans lui, et continueront encore à l'être. Pourquoi s'accrocher à des gens qui n'ont pas besoin de lui ? Alors que de l'autre côté, sa famille l'attend. Sa famille qui le désire depuis si longtemps. Je sens ce rejet face à ceux qui sont encore à Konoha. L'envie puissante de revoir les siens le dévore... je le ressens si ardemment que ça me fait mal.

Et moi Sasuke ? Ne vivras-tu pas pour moi, pour nous, pour cette famille que nous pouvons avoir ? Je sais maintenant que le destin de Mei, outre de me guider pour empêcher le monde de sombrer, était aussi de nous offrir ce lien inébranlable en la personne de nos enfants. À jamais par eux nous seront liés... à jamais pour cette famille nous devrons exister. Ne tourne pas le dos à tout cela. Ton fils aura besoin d'un père comme tu as eu besoin du tien. Il a déjà perdu sa mère et plus que quiconque, tu sais à quel point grandir sans les bras aimants de ses parents est un fardeau. Vis pour nous, pour te construire ce bonheur dont tu t'es trop longtemps privé.

Je lui transmets à mon tour mes désirs et mes pensées sous forme d'images. Les jours paisibles que j'ai vécus au Temple des nuages auprès de Mei et des enfants. Les jours de joie pure que j'ai passés avec lui après mon retour... les jours que nous pourrions avoir s'il acceptait de se laisser enfin aller. Le noir s'installe ensuite. Je ne sens plus rien. La source est si proche maintenant. Je le sens qui y plonge presque, s'apprêtant à annihiler toute possibilité de retour vers ce monde qui nous tend les bras.

Je sens mon énergie faiblir, mon âme se fissurer, mon esprit s'effondrer sous ce poids... il m'abandonne, il me fuit... je ne peux pas le supporter... je refuse de l'accepter. Avec toute l'énergie du désespoir, je plonge à nouveau dans le néant, me repoussant au-delà de mes limites, allant dans mes derniers retranchements. Je tends la main dans le noir... et je finis par sentir une douce pression se refermer sur mes doigts. Je referme la main avec force et me saisis de lui, chutant ensuite encore et encore jusqu'à revenir effleurer doucement la réalité, tombant ensuite brutalement dans mon enveloppe corporelle... mais je ne suis pas revenu seul. Sous ma main, je sens le torse de Sasuke se soulever violemment. Dans le même temps, j'entends qu'il reprend brusquement une profonde inspiration dans un souffle sifflant et douloureux. Puis il retombe au sol, se tortillant sous mes mains en respirant avec précipitation et difficulté.

Je ne peux toujours pas ouvrir les yeux et je sens mon corps s'affaisser sur lui. Mon âme vibre toujours de façon ératique, et la sienne également. Je nous sens au bord de la rupture, l'un comme l'autre. Après tout ce que j'ai lutté pour le ramener, il n'est pas question de laisser nos équilibres se briser maintenant. Je me concentre une dernière fois, reconstituant pas à pas nos essences simultanément. Je sens que je suis penché tout au dessus de lui, je sens sa respiration saccadée toute proche de moi, j'entends ses petits geignements de douleurs. Prenant de profondes inspirations, je me focalise sur la joie de sentir à nouveau la vie couler en lui, puis le calme revient lentement en nous.

Je peux enfin me redresser, sans relâcher le contact de mes mains sur son corps. Enfin, j'ouvre les yeux et le découvre allongé tout à côté de moi. Ses yeux sont étroitement clos, son torse se soulève par à-coups brutaux, son visage a retrouvé des couleurs. Une légère brume blanche l'entoure encore, signe que son âme essaie toujours de s'extirper hors de lui, mais cette fois-ci, pas question de la laisser faire. Je la tiens fermement et résorbe peu à peu ce voile fantomatique qui s'échappe de son corps. Et puis, après un instant de calme, je le vois brusquement ouvrir les yeux et se redresser, poussant un hurlement horrifié. Je m'assois tout contre lui et saisis son visage de mes deux mains, ancrant mon regard dans ses yeux sombres exorbités de terreur et d'incompréhension. Il agrippe fermement mes poignets, se mettant à respirer encore plus vite qu'avant.

- Sasu calme-toi tout va bien ! Je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il me fixe intensément, respirant toujours à vive allure, la bouche ouverte. Son regard semble totalement perdu, comme s'il ne comprenait ni où il est ni ce qui lui est arrivé. Je continue à lui parler pour tenter de l'apaiser :

- Regarde-moi Sasu ! Ne te concentre que sur le son de ma voix. C'est Naruto... tu me reconnais hein ? Tout va très bien maintenant. Tu es revenu à Konoha... tu es revenu auprès de moi.

Je sens sa respiration se calmer lentement, la pression de ses mains sur mes poignets se relâche peu à peu. La frayeur de ses yeux diminue enfin, pour se muer en une profonde tristesse, mêlée de soulagement. Il lâche mes poignets et baisse la tête en fermant les yeux, des larmes s'écoulant sur ses joues. Il laisse échapper un sanglot avant de s'écrouler contre mon torse, se blottissant contre moi en crispant ses mains sur mon T-shirt en lambeaux. Je l'entoure de mes bras et le serre contre moi, lui caressant les cheveux et le dos pour l'apaiser. Il tremble violemment dans mes bras, tandis que je peux entendre le son des petits gémissements étouffés qu'il essaie de retenir vainement. Et puis je sens quelque chose de froid sur moi... une goutte, puis une autre. Jusqu'à ce qu'une pluie diluvienne ne s'abatte finalement sur nous. Le ciel semble pleurer avec lui... pour lui... pour nous. Le froid est mordant mais je l'apprécie... son contact me prouve que nous sommes vivants tous les deux. Sasuke frissonne dans mes bras, son T-shirt lui colle à la peau, redessinant ses muscles parfaits. Je continue à le caresser machinalement et à lui parler :

- Tout va bien Sasu, tu n'as plus à t'en faire.

- ... Tu... es... sans nul doute... le plus... grand crétin... que cette Terre ait porté, marmonne-t-il entre deux sanglots.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Il se redresse alors, fixant ses yeux humides dans mes azur, les mains toujours tremblantes sur mon torse. Je suis sidéré par la vision angélique de son visage. Ruisselant sur ses joues, ses diamants liquides viennent se perdre dans les larmes du ciel. Les gouttes glacées perlent également sur ses cheveux corbeaux, les gorgeant d'eau pure et les faisant cascader sur son visage. Il déglutit difficilement avant de me dire :

- Me... prends pas pour un idiot... je... je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'est passé... mais je me souviens d'une chose... tu aurais pu mourir en essayant de me ramener... tu aurais pu mourir Naruto ! Et... ça aurait été à cause de moi ! Si tu avais échoué... tout aurait été de ma faute... j'aurais jamais pu le supporter... Naruto ! À... à cause de moi tu aurais pu...

- Chh... ne dis rien, l'interromps-je d'un voix douce en faisant glisser ma main gauche sur sa joue pour caresser ses lèvres rosées de mon pouce. Je ne serais pas mort à cause de toi Sasu... je serais mort avec toi.

- Y'a pas de différence...

- Si, il y en a une énorme. Je voulais le tenter à n'importe quel prix. Jamais je n'aurais pu supporter de te perdre pour de bon sans rien essayer. Jamais je n'aurais pu te laisser partir comme ça. Je t'ai promis que je resterai toujours à tes côtés... pas seulement pour te protéger et te rassurer, mais aussi parce que j'en ai besoin. Ma vie ne dépend que de toi. J'ai... j'ai trop besoin de toi. Je me suis senti mourir au moment où la vie a quitté ton corps. Je ne peux rien sans toi... et mon esprit était au clair. Je n'avais que deux options : vivre avec toi... ou mourir avec toi.

- Naruto... pourquoi ? Pourquoi risquer... de... de perdre tout ce que tu as mis... tant de temps à obtenir ? Que serait-il arrivé... si toi aussi tu étais parti ? Et ta fille ? Et Kyosuke ? Tu aurais accepté de tout perdre pour quelqu'un comme moi ? ... Pourquoi... pourquoi pour moi ? Me demande-t-il d'une voix encore plus brisée.

- Parce que je t'aime idiot ! Je te l'ai déjà dit de nombreuses fois et je le dirai encore... cent fois ou un million de fois s'il le faut ! Je te le dirai... encore et encore jusqu'à la fin des temps ! Je t'aime plus que tout en ce monde ! M'exclame-je en vissant intensément mes yeux océans dans ses yeux sombres qui se gorgent à nouveau d'une faible lueur. Sasuke, murmure-je ensuite d'une voix plus douce en caressant fébrilement son visage sans briser le lien unissant nos regards. Cette famille a besoin de toi autant qu'elle a besoin de moi... je ne suis qu'une ombre sans toi. Les enfants le savent très bien... ils nous veulent tous les deux... ils ont besoin de nous deux. Pas seulement de moi... mais de nous. Et toi ... tu ne dois plus avoir peur d'aimer. Je ne laisserai plus mourir les gens auxquels tu tiens. Tu n'as plus à craindre de créer des liens avec les autres. Tu n'as plus besoin de les rejeter. Ton cœur a besoin d'aimer... tu as besoin d'aimer et tu le peux maintenant. Je les protègerai... pour toi.

Sasuke baisse la tête en se mordant la lèvre du bas. Il ferme les yeux en secouant la tête dans un faible mouvement de dénégation, ses larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues. Je le sens trembler contre moi. Il lutte contre ses envies par peur de souffrir je le sais... encore maintenant il refuse de céder. Il ne comprend pas que c'est comme cela qu'il se blesse. Ses mains tremblent sur mon torse. Je glisse mes doigts sur son visage, lui relevant délicatement avant de plonger mes yeux dans les siens.

- Sasu... fais-moi confiance je t'en prie. Tu as beaucoup trop souffert tout au long de ta vie... beaucoup trop perdu aussi et pourtant tu n'as jamais renoncé. Ne le fais pas maintenant je t'en supplie. Parce que tu n'es plus seul. Je serai là pour toi et je me battrai pour toi et pour ton bonheur... pour notre bonheur.

Par mes azur rivés dans ses onyx, je veux lui transmettre toute ma détermination et toute la puissance de mon amour pour lui. Il cesse peu à peu de trembler tandis que ses larmes s'estompent lentement. Puis il me dit d'une voix faible et légèrement hésitante :

- Tu... me le promets ?

- Je te le promets.

Je le vois alors esquisser l'ombre d'un sourire avant qu'il ne se blottisse à nouveau contre moi, enfouissant sa tête dans mon cou. Je le sens essayer de se redresser contre moi, mais son corps semble encore incapable de lui obéir. Je sais ce qu'il veut pourtant. Je glisse alors ma main sous ses fesses et le soulève légèrement tout en faisant passer sa jambe droite au-dessus de moi en la saisissant au niveau du genou. Il se retrouve alors assis à califourchon sur moi et resserre le contact de son torse contre le mien. Le froid qui nous mordait la peau est alors subitement remplacé par la contact brûlant de nos corps. Il sort ensuite la tête de mon cou pour ancrer ses onyx dans mes prunelles océan. Je le dévore des yeux, laissant mes mains glisser sur son pantalon trempé qui moule ses cuisses et ses fesses, me gorgeant de cette chaleur qui parcourt de nouveau chaque parcelle de son corps, tranchant abruptement avec l'eau glacée qui ruisselle sur nous. Je le sens vibrer contre moi, frémir, trembler... plus de peur, mais d'excitation. La passion que nous nous transmettons par nos regards hypnotisés se répand dans nos corps par vagues puissantes. Je vois cette lueur saisissante au fond de ses yeux nuit... ces étoiles qui me font tant rêver. Il fait glisser ses mains sur mon torse, arrachant lentement le tissu déjà déchiré de mon T-shirt pour mettre mon corps à nu. Il baisse la tête pour regarder ses doigts suivre délicatement les contours du dragon cuivre et or qui semble animé d'une énergie vibrante et brûlante. Il dessine d'un leste mouvement le tourbillon de feu tenu dans l'une des pattes de la bête mythique. Puis il se redresse, ancrant une nouvelle fois son regard dans le mien. Il remue faiblement les lèvres avant que quelques mots ne s'en extirpent sur un ton doux et chargé de sensualité :

- Je veux... que tu me marques comme tien... comme elle t'a marqué Naruto.

Je souris avec bonheur devant cette si simple demande. Je caresse sa joue avec tendresse, laissant la passion monter encore d'un cran. Je me sens si fortement attiré vers lui. Mon corps tout entier hurle son désir. Il se mord la lèvre du bas dans une mimique craquante à en étourdir les anges. Calant ma main droite au creux de ses reins, je le plaque doucement contre moi, accentuant le contact de nos entre-jambes. Un délicieux ronronnement franchit le seuil de ses lèvres tandis qu'il ferme brièvement les yeux avant de les rouvrir, y affichant une lueur suintante de désir et suppliante à souhait. Je m'approche de lui lentement, laissant nos souffles saccadés se mélanger. Il est si proche de moi... si chaud... si sensuel. Nos yeux ne se lâchent pas, demandant toujours plus. Mais je me délecte aussi de cette lenteur, de ce chemin que je veux parcourir jusqu'à lui. Je sens ses lèvres à quelques millimètres des miennes. Je les effleure, il m'esquive et se rapproche, je m'éloigne et retourne le chercher. Nous nous amusons de ces taquineries, laissant nos bouches se chercher et se fuir, nos lèvres se frôler et s'échapper... et enfin, la libération.

Fermant les yeux d'un même mouvement, je me saisis pleinement de ses lèvres, allant frénétiquement emporter sa langue dans une valse de passion enivrante. Ses bras se resserrent derrière mon cou, ses doigts s'enfouissent dans mes cheveux. Mes mains quant à elles, glissent sous son T-shirt détrempé, le relevant par des gestes incertains. Je plaque fortement mes doigts contre sa peau, remontant lentement tout le long de son corps magnifique, savourant sa peau délicate et humide. Et pendant qu'il m'embrasse, j'accède à sa demande. Laissant filtrer mon chakra et mon reiatsu au niveau de mes mains, je fais ensuite courir la fusion de mes énergies sur sa chair incandescente. Il lâche un gémissement plaintif et quémandeur qui vient se perdre dans notre baiser. Mon énergie coule jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme pour en faire remonter l'essence. Dans son dos, une forme commence à se dessiner, embrasant tout son être avec force. Il lâche alors mes lèvres et rejette la tête en arrière, se plaquant plus vivement contre moi, en gardant les yeux étroitement fermés. Il laisse échapper de petits gémissements tandis que son torse et son dos se mettent à reluire d'une lumière puissante. Son T-shirt se consume lentement sous l'action de mon énergie, dévoilant sa peau de neige. Quelques secondes encore et la lumière s'estompe. La tension de son corps se relâche et il rouvre les yeux pour me regarder de nouveau, souriant faiblement.

Sur son corps, se dessine à présent un tatouage similaire au mien. Un aigle blanc est représenté en bas à droite de son dos, les ailes déployées, le plumage lisse et parfait, le bec ouvert et l'œil vif, les serres dangereuses et aiguisées. Le Kanji Reiki de la force universelle couvre tout le milieu de son dos, et entre ses traits ondule un long dragon vert et argent qui serpente sur son épaule gauche et jusqu'à son muscle pectoral droit. De même que son vis-à-vis sur ma poitrine, il tient le symbole du yin et du yang entre ses crocs, ainsi qu'un éventail rouge et blanc et un tourbillon de feu dans ses pattes avant. Il est mon tout, mon univers, mon complémentaire... et lui comme moi voulions que ça se voie. Il se rapproche de moi une nouvelle fois pour venir déposer un petit bécot sur mes lèvres avant de sourire avec une douceur qu'on ne lui devinerait jamais. Il pose ensuite son front contre le mien, caressant toujours mes cheveux par de tendres gestes. Son souffle se mêle au mien... ardent... excitant... Dieu que je peux être dingue de cet homme ! Je garde mes bras noués dans son dos tandis que lui reste accroché à mon cou.

- Je...

En un souffle sa voix s'élève. Fluette, hésitante, comme si elle était sur le point de se briser. Je m'écarte très légèrement de lui pour l'interroger du regard. Il a les yeux baissés et une couleur cramoisie carrément démente se répand sur ses joues alors qu'une gêne sans nom semble le prendre violemment par tous les pores de sa peau.

- Je... Naru... je...

Je passe une main caressante sur sa joue, fixant ses lèvres qui remuent à peine alors que les gouttes d'eau y perlent toujours avec une lenteur et une sensualité étourdissante. Je sens qu'il lutte tout ce qu'il peut pour faire sortir ces mots de sa bouche... comme si sa vie toute entière dépendait de ce qu'il allait dire. Après encore une hésitation et une déglutition douloureuse, il relève la tête vers moi, plongeant ses onyx troublées et timides dans mes yeux énamourés.

- Je... t'aime Naruto, finit-il par lâcher dans un murmure.

Mon cœur rate un battement... même plutôt dix alors qu'une couleur grenat encore plus prononcée envahit la totalité de son visage, jusque sur son torse. Je sais que cela fait plus de treize ans que ces mots n'avaient pas franchi le seuil de sa bouche. Je le regarde avec un air autant ahuri qu'heureux... mais lui semble plutôt surpris et épouvantablement mal à l'aise face à ce qu'il vient de laisser échapper après tant d'efforts. Je lui souris avec une joie immense et un soulagement tout aussi grand. Je désespérais de l'entendre un jour prononcer cette si simple phrase qui demande pourtant plus de courage et de conviction que n'importe quelle autre. Avec la pluie qui imprègne nos corps, je suis glacé et en même temps, j'ai chaud à un point qu'on ne pourrait pas imaginer.

- Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ça, murmure-je sans pouvoir empêcher un léger tremblement dans ma voix.

Je m'empare de ses lèvres avec toute la tendresse dont il m'est possible, scellant ses mots dans un baiser débordant de passion et de bonheur. Je cale ensuite ma tête dans son cou, resserrant toujours plus mon étreinte tandis que lui-même pose sa tête sur le côté de mon crâne. Toute tension semble avoir subitement relâché son corps. Je pourrais rester ainsi jusqu'à la fin des temps, mais après tant de stress, de peur, d'amour, de gêne et de joie, des sentiments si puissants ressentis successivement, il n'est pas étonnant que ses forces lui fassent encore défaut. Il s'affaisse légèrement avant de se laisser volontairement retomber sur le côté. Comme tout à l'heure, je l'aide à se déplacer en refaisant passer sa jambe par-dessus moi pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir de côté au sol. Quelques secondes plus tard... un boulet de canon avec de longs cheveux blonds me tombe dessus.

- Papa !

_POV Sakura (retour en arrière de quelques minutes)_

Je regarde Naruto progresser lentement vers Sasuke, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Il ne semble pas avoir conscience de ce qui se passe autour de lui, ni de ce qu'il fait lui-même. Les ninjas s'écartent pour le laisser passer, le dévisageant avec insistance. Je vois Seiran s'approcher de lui, mais elle se ravise en voyant l'expression de son visage. Elle jette un coup d'œil vers Kyuubi qui lui répond par un hochement de tête... ils semblent comprendre plus de choses que nous. La petite blonde s'avance alors vers Sasuke puis se penche au-dessus de son petit frère, le saisissant par les épaules pour le redresser. Le petit bonhomme se relève, essuyant ses larmes à la va-vite, puis interroge sa sœur du regard. Aucun mot n'est prononcé, mais il semble lui aussi comprendre beaucoup de ce silence, s'éloignant du corps de son père pour laisser Naruto prendre sa place à ses côtés. Il s'agenouille alors auprès de lui, posant sur lui un regard que je serais incapable de définir... pourquoi le regarde-t-il de cette façon ? Que se passe-t-il encore ?

Un silence de mort règne dans l'assistance. Tous les ennemis sont terrassés, le moment devrait être à la reconstruction et au deuil ... mais pourquoi tout le corps de Naruto semble être en train de rejeter violemment ce dernier devoir ? Il pose à présent sa main droite sur le torse de Sasuke, au-dessus de son cœur, et sa main gauche sur son visage. Il le fixe intensément, je crois même discerner un faible sourire étirer ses lèvres ... mais ce sourire ... pourquoi est-il emprunt de tant de douceur ? Les ninjas autour du blond et du brun se lancent des regards étonnés et même interloqués. Personne ne semble comprendre ce curieux manège. Naruto ferme les yeux, baissant la tête comme s'il priait ... il le devrait, mais il semble plutôt se concentrer. Il prend de profondes inspirations et là ... l'énergie commence à s'échapper de lui. Mais comment peut-il en avoir encore après le combat furieux qu'il vient de mener ? C'est absolument impossible ! Et puis que compte-t-il faire maintenant ?

L'énergie s'intensifie de plus en plus, son visage se crispe sous l'effort, tout son corps est sous tension. Le sol commence à se fendre autour des deux garçons, les fissures courent dans la terre, forçant les spectateurs à reculer vivement. Un halo blanchâtre se forme autour de son corps, s'étire vers le ciel, se fond dans la terre qui se met à trembler de plus en plus. Le ciel s'assombrit, de gros nuages noirs se concentrent lentement et recouvrent totalement le bleu limpide. Ils se mettent alors à tourner, formant une sorte de gouffre juste au-dessus de Naruto et Sasuke. Au sol, les volutes de chakra qui fusent du corps de Naruto explosent tout autour de lui, gravant des traces étranges dans la terre. Un sceau circulaire avec les deux hommes au centre finit par apparaître. La poussière s'élève tel un tourbillon à partir des contours du sceau, des étincelles flamboyantes se joignant aux courbes de terre et de vent. Des exclamations de stupeur s'échappent de l'assistance lorsque le tourbillon noir qui s'était formé dans le ciel commence à descendre vers le sol, par des voûtes ténébreuses qui se contorsionnent dans l'air, parcourues de puissantes décharges électriques ainsi que de colonnes d'eau qui s'enroulent autour des formes ondulantes. Le tourbillon s'élevant du sol finit alors par rejoindre celui descendant du ciel, se mêlant à lui pour former une tornade gigantesque qui tourne à présent avec lenteur.

Des grondements sinistres se font entendre. Le vent siffle dans de longues plaintes qui me donnent la chair de poule. J'ai l'impression d'entendre des voix murmurer autour de nous, des chuchotements à peine audibles s'échappent des bruissements du vent. La puissance que dégage Naruto est presque palpable ... mais tellement étrange aussi. Elle s'intensifie encore jusqu'à ce que j'entende un cri de douleur provenir du centre de la tornade. Naruto a l'air de souffrir. Je distingue sa silhouette entre les volutes. Il transpire, il est effroyablement pâle et son visage est déformé par la douleur, mais ses mains restent fermement fixées sur Sasuke. Son corps se met alors à briller d'une lueur intense, montrant une forme ondulant sur son dos et son torse ... des couleurs rouges et dorées s'échappent de sous son T-shirt. Puis une forme gigantesque sort brusquement de son être, comme si elle venait de s'extirper hors de lui. C'est comme ... un long serpent qui ondule vers le ciel. Non ... pas un serpent, un dragon ! C'est ça ! C'est un dragon gigantesque paré du rouge et or qui embrasait son corps. Je peux entendre d'ici le rugissement détonnant poussé par cette bête énorme ... ou peut-être s'agit-il simplement du grondement du vent qui n'en finit plus de gagner en force ? La forme allongée du dragon finit par percer la barrière ténébreuse des nuages en plein centre de l'énorme tourbillon qui s'agite toujours avec lenteur autour de Sasuke et Naruto. Et puis soudainement, la tornade se décroche du ciel et se met à tournoyer de plus en plus vite, se remplissant d'une vive lumière qui semble provenir de partout et de nulle part à la fois. Elle se rabat ensuite vivement vers le sol jusqu'à aller se répandre violemment par une puissante onde de choc ayant les garçons pour épicentre. Je vois cette vague étrange s'éloigner d'eux rapidement puis revenir se concentrer à toute vitesse juste au niveau de la main droite de Naruto. Un éclair nous aveugle tous une minute et puis ...

- Oh Seigneur !

Je ne peux retenir cette exclamation lorsque je vois la poitrine de Sasuke se soulever brutalement alors qu'il reprend sa respiration, remplissant ses poumons dans un souffle étouffé et douloureux. Il retombe à plat au sol tandis que Naruto s'écroule au-dessus de lui ... mais il respire encore ! Ils ... ils respirent tous les deux. Je peux voir la poitrine de Sasuke se soulever par à-coups tandis que le dos de Naruto se courbe et s'arque sous sa respiration saccadée. C'est impossible ! Naruto ... Naruto ne devrait plus ... s'il avait fait comme Chiyo-baasama avec Gaara ... il aurait dû perdre la vie au cours du processus ! Mais ils sont vivants tous les deux ... Comment a-t-il pu réussir une chose pareille ? Tout ça va à l'encontre des lois de la nature ... absolument impensable. Mais qu'es-tu donc Naruto ? D'où peut bien te venir une puissance si phénoménale ?

Je m'interroge, de la même façon que tous mes camarades je pense. Pourtant, même si nous refusons de le croire, c'est un fait inéluctable : Sasuke est bien vivant. Naruto se redresse, prenant encore de profondes inspirations et faisant se résorber cette espèce de brume blanche qui vient de se former autour d'eux. Tout le monde sursaute au moment où Sasuke se redresse en hurlant, saisissant brutalement les poignets de Naruto qui le fixe droit dans les yeux pour le regarder. Sa voix est comme un murmure, mais dans le silence pesant qui s'est instauré, elle parvient jusqu'à nous sans difficulté :

- Sasu calme-toi tout va bien ! Je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il lui parle pour le rassurer ... mais je ne saisis ni la tendresse qui transparaît dans son regard, ni pourquoi il l'appelle ''Sasu''. Sasuke quant à lui, semble totalement perdu et terrorisé. Après l'expérience qu'il vient de vivre, je crois que ça n'a rien d'étonnant.

- Regarde-moi Sasu ! Ne te concentre que sur le son de ma voix. C'est Naruto ... tu me reconnais hein ? Tout va très bien maintenant. Tu es revenu à Konoha ... tu es revenu auprès de moi.

La douceur dans les mots de Naruto me fait chaud au cœur. J'ai eu tellement peur quand j'ai vu cette expression si glaciale et dure sur son visage, tellement peur lorsqu'il s'est envolé pour combattre Pain, tellement peur lorsque j'ai entendu le hurlement de Seiran après l'explosion ... tellement peur lorsqu'il est réapparu avec une expression totalement brisée. Mais maintenant il est là, avec Sasuke qu'il a ramené vers nous par je ne sais quel miracle. Sasuke semble lui aussi apprécier le ton de sa voix et ... Mon Dieu ! Mais il sanglote ?! Je le vois ... je ne rêve pas ! Bon sang ! Le rigide et implacable Sasuke Uchiha est en train de s'effondrer contre son rival de toujours et de se blottir contre son torse ! C'est ... froid ... et bah ! Voilà qu'il se met à pleuvoir maintenant ! C'est pas le moment ! Et là-bas, au milieu du cercle de spectateurs, Sasuke et Naruto se foutent totalement de la pluie et du froid autant que de tout le reste. La voix grave de Naruto parvient une nouvelle fois jusqu'à mes oreilles, surpassant le bruit de cette pluie battante.

- Tout va bien Sasu, tu n'as plus à t'en faire.

Il l'a encore appelé Sasu ... C'est vraiment étrange. Et sa façon de lui caresser la tête avec une telle tendresse ... je me doute qu'ils viennent tous les deux de vivre une expérience traumatisante, mais je ne comprends quand même pas ...

- ... Tu ... es ... sans nul doute ... le plus ... grand crétin ... que cette Terre ait porté.

Il a beau sangloter, Sasuke n'en reste pas moins toujours aussi cassant envers Naruto alors qu'il vient juste de lui sauver la vie.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Je me demandais la même chose. Il pourrait faire un effort et se montrer gentil pour une fois. Ouah la vache ! Mais c'est quoi cette expression ? Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'un jour je verrais autant de sentiments sur son visage ... surtout pas de la peine mélangée à tant d'incompréhension douloureuse.

- Me ... prends pas pour un idiot ... je ... je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ... mais je me souviens d'une chose ... tu aurais pu mourir en essayant de me ramener ... tu aurais pu mourir Naruto ! Et ... ça aurait été à cause de moi ! Si tu avais échoué ... tout aurait été de ma faute ... j'aurais jamais pu le supporter ... Naruto ! À ... à cause de moi tu aurais pu ...

Euh ... il est en train de dire qu'il n'aurait jamais supporté que Naruto se sacrifie pour lui ? Question de fierté sûrement.

- Chh ... ne dis rien. Je ne serais pas mort à cause de toi Sasu ... je serais mort avec toi.

Je rêve ou Naruto est en train de caresser sa joue et ses lèvres ?!

- Y'a pas de différence ...

- Si ... il y en a une énorme. Je voulais le tenter à n'importe quel prix. Jamais je n'aurais pu supporter de te perdre pour de bon sans rien essayer ... jamais je n'aurais pu te laisser partir comme ça. Je t'ai promis que je resterai toujours à tes côtés ... pas seulement pour te protéger et te rassurer ... mais aussi parce que j'en ai besoin. Ma vie ne dépend que de toi ... j'ai ... trop besoin de toi. Je me suis senti mourir au moment où la vie a quitté ton corps. Je ne peux rien sans toi ... et mon esprit était au clair. Je n'avais que deux options : vivre avec toi ... ou mourir avec toi.

Il lui a promis quoi ? Mourir avec lui ? Besoin de lui ? Sa vie ne dépend que de lui ??? Mais c'est dingue ... si je ne le connaissais pas, je jurerais qu'il est en train de lui faire une déclaration d'amour là !

- Naruto ... pourquoi ? Pourquoi risquer ... de ... de perdre tout ce que tu as mis ... tant de temps à obtenir ? Que serait-il arrivé ... si toi aussi tu étais parti ? Et ta fille ? Et Kyosuke ? Tu aurais accepté de tout perdre pour quelqu'un comme moi ? ... Pourquoi ... pourquoi pour moi ?

Oui ... pourquoi Naruto ? Je sais bien que Sasuke est comme ton frère mais quand même ! Risquer de laisser deux orphelins derrière toi comme ça c'est...

- Parce que je t'aime idiot ! Je te l'ai déjà dit de nombreuses fois et je le dirai encore ... cent fois ou un million de fois s'il le faut ! Je te le dirai ... encore et encore jusqu'à la fin des temps ! Je t'aime plus que tout en ce monde !

Il ... Il ... IL L'AIME ??!! La vache ... Il a bien dit qu'il l'aimait je ne rêve pas ? Aimer comme ... comme dans _aimer _quoi ? Avec les cœurs et tout ? Et puis ... ''Plus que tout en ce monde'' en plus de ça ? Mais c'est du dél...

- Sasuke, cette famille a besoin de toi autant qu'elle a besoin de moi ... je ne suis qu'une ombre sans toi. Les enfants le savent très bien ... ils nous veulent tous les deux ... ils ont besoin de nous deux. Pas seulement de moi ... mais de nous. Et toi ... tu ne dois plus avoir peur d'aimer. Je ne laisserai plus mourir les gens auxquels tu tiens. Tu n'as plus à craindre de créer des liens avec les autres. Tu n'as plus besoin de les rejeter. Ton cœur a besoin d'aimer ... tu as besoin d'aimer et tu le peux maintenant. Je les protègerai ... pour toi.

oO ... PARDON ?! Sasuke a ... peur d'aimer ? Lui ? Peur ? AIMER ? Bon sang ! Je ne savais même pas que ces mots faisaient partie de son vocab... mais attends une minute là ! Alors s'il nous a rejetés pendant toutes ces années c'est simplement parce qu'il avait peur de souffrir s'il venait à nous perdre ? Oh mon Dieu ... je crois que je me sens mal ! Le pauvre a l'air totalement brisé c'est atroce ... et le pire c'est que je ne pense pas que ce soit à cause de son expérience de la mort mais bien à cause de tout ce qu'il a vécu avant.

- Sasu ... fais-moi confiance je t'en prie. Tu as beaucoup trop souffert tout au long de ta vie ... beaucoup trop perdu aussi et pourtant tu n'as jamais renoncé. Ne le fais pas maintenant je t'en supplie. Parce que tu n'es plus seul. Je serai là pour toi et je me battrai pour toi et pour ton bonheur ... pour notre bonheur.

J'arrive vraiment pas à croire ce que je suis en train d'entendre, c'est carrément surréaliste ... impossible. Et pourtant ces mots qui sortent de la bouche de Naruto ont vraiment l'air de toucher Sasuke au plus profond de lui-même ... jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il puisse un jour regarder quelqu'un de cette façon.

- Tu ... me le promets ?

- Je te le promets.

Faut ... faut vraiment le voir pour le croire mais même maintenant que je le vois je ne peux toujours pas intégrer ça. Sans rire ... ils ... se ... regardent ... am... amou... amoureusement ... nan ! C'est définitivement imposs... SASUKE VIENT D'ENFOURCHER NARUTO ?! Ils ... MON DIEU ! Mais ils se câlinent comme s'ils sortaient ensemble depuis des lustres ?! Et il ... il ... EST EN TRAIN D'ARRACHER SON T-SHIRT ! Bon sang ! C'est quoi ce tatouage de dingue ... et ce torse d'Apollon ?? Saï mon cœur ... dès demain tu te mets à la musculation !

- Je veux ... que tu me marques comme tien ... comme elle t'a marqué Naruto.

D'où elle sort cette demande suppliante maintenant ? C'est quoi ce sourire sur les lèvres de Naruto. OH BORDEL ! Ils sont en train de s'allumer maintenant ... ils flirtent devant tout le monde ! Est-ce qu'ils réalisent seulement que la moitié des ninjas de Konoha est en train de les fixer avec des yeux exorbités là ? Je ne suis pas sûre que ... PUTAIN MAIS ILS S'EMBRASSENT ! ... AVEC LA LANGUE EN PLUS ! Bordel ce que j'ai chaud d'un coup ... et eux aussi on dirait ! Sasuke ... est en train de gémir de plaisir sous les lèvres de Naruto ... vraiment ! Il gémit de plaisir ! Et bah ... je peux sentir d'ici la chaleur de leurs corps ... avec la pluie glaciale qui s'abat sur nous, je ne serais pas étonnée de voir de la vapeur s'échapper autour d'eux. NARUTO EST EN TRAIN DE LE PELOTER ! Nan mais je rêve pas là ! Après lui avoir foutu la main aux fesses il se faufile sous son T-shirt maintenant ? Et Merde ! Sasuke a l'air d'aimer en plus. Euh ... tout le monde semble avoir pris une grosse enclume sur la tête là ... dire aussi ... on est en train de regarder les deux gars de Konoha qui se ''détestent'' le plus en train de se rouler une pelle monumentale.

J'ai compris ! On est tous morts et ça c'est pas la réalité ! Aussi simple que ... c'est quoi cette lumière dans les mains de Naruto ? Euh ... le T-shirt de Sasuke est en train de flamber là ! Comment il peut cramer alors qu'il est trempé ? ... Nan mais on s'en fout de ça ! Il lui fait quoi Naruto ? Il ... oO EUH ! Comme il est trop sexy quand il fait cette tête ! C'est pas possible ça ... Sasuke a l'air au bord de l'orgasme juste parce que Naruto fait couler son chakra sur lui ?! Attends ... c'est quoi ce truc ... un ... TATOUAGE ?! Naruto vient de lui faire un tatouage ? Et Sasuke ... sourit ... nan mais il sourit vraiment là ! Mais il peut pas sourire ... enfin ... c'est Sasuke Nom d'un chien ! ET IL LUI REFAIT UN BÉCOT ?! Dans quelle dimension surréaliste j'ai atterri moi ? J'ai dû recevoir un coup violent sur la tête ...

- Je...

''Je...'' ?

- Je... Naru... je...

''Naru... je'' quoi ? Tu vas la cracher ta pilule ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont nous sortir encore ces deux là ? Ils ne pensent pas en avoir assez f...

- Je... t'aime Naruto.

Oh... Mon... Dieu... Il ne peut pas avoir dit ça !

- ... Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ça.

... Oo... Ah bah si, il l'a dit. Là c'est bon... je craque ! C'est le truc le plus insensé, le plus improbable... et en même temps le plus mignon que j'aie jamais vu. À voir la tête que tout le monde tire, je pense qu'on va avoir bien plus de mal à se remettre de ces dernières vingt minutes que de la bataille en elle-même. Il serait peut-être temps d'arrêter les frais les garçons ? Ah ! Ils semblent redevenir raisonnables et se séparent enfin ... Sasuke a l'air d'avoir un mal de chien à bouger.

Je détourne les yeux de ce couple chaud-bouillant et pose le regard à côté de moi pour y découvrir Seiran, le visage rayonnant et tenant la main de Kyuubi... mince, je l'avais presque oublié lui. Et il sourit lui aussi ?! Ça peut faire ça un démon ? ... Pas plus bizarre que de se dire que je viens de voir Uchiha Sasuke sourire et flirter à mort avec un mec, son rival de toujours de surcroît, devant tout le village... et il lui a même dit les trois mots qui tuent. Je vois alors Kyuubi faire un signe de tête vers le petite blonde qui fonce à toute vitesse vers Naruto pour se jeter à son cou quelques secondes plus tard. Son père la serre alors contre lui en souriant avec joie, sous le regard tendre de Sasuke qui tourne ensuite son regard dans ma direction... non, pas exactement dans ma direction, mais vers un petit corbeau qui s'était apprêté à s'élancer à la suite de sa sœur une seconde plus tôt mais qui s'est ravisé immédiatement. Kyosuke semble se faire violence une minute, se demandant s'il peut ou non rejoindre sa famille. Après tout, c'est vrai que Sasuke ne lui a jamais montré une quelconque marque d'affection.

- Kyosuke, tu viens ?

Le regard de Sasuke est chargé d'amour et de chaleur alors qu'il tend une main vers son fils, l'appelant à lui. Le visage du gamin s'illumine alors d'un sourire incroyable. Pour la première fois depuis que je le connais, une expression s'affiche sur son visage fermé de Uchiha. Il s'élance enfin, courant aussi vite que ses petites jambes le lui permettent pour venir se blottir dans les bras de son père, de la même façon que l'a fait sa sœur une minute plus tôt. Cette famille a failli finir brisée par cette guerre effroyable, et je dois dire que de les voir réunis ainsi me fait quelque chose...

_Fin POV Sakura_

Je serre ma petite contre moi, sous le regard doux de Sasu. Il se retourne ensuite, cherchant quelqu'un des yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'il le repère enfin. Je tourne la tête à mon tour, au moment où la voix de Sasuke s'élève :

- Kyosuke, tu viens ?

Une chaleur intense se répand en moi lorsque je vois mon petit bout de chou s'élancer avec joie vers mon brun. J'ai attendu de voir cette expression sur son visage depuis sa naissance, et après tant d'épreuves, de peine, de douleur, de haine, je suis heureux qu'il puisse enfin goûter à la chaleur des bras de son père, qui aurait pu lui être inconnue à jamais. Il plonge enfin contre Sasuke qui se saisit de lui en s'autorisant même un sourire soulagé.

- Je suis tellement désolé mon fils, dit Sasuke d'une voix sourde et peinée. Pardonne-moi de t'avoir fait subir tout ça, mais je voulais tant t'épargner la douleur qui m'a détruit dans mon enfance.

Il parle d'une voix éraillée, serrant de plus en plus Kyosuke dans ses bras alors que la gamin se cramponne à lui et referme ses petites mains derrière son cou en y plongeant la tête.

- Je... t'aime... papa, dit alors une petite voix qui s'élève depuis le cou de Sasuke.

Ce dernier s'écarte vivement de lui alors que j'écarquille les yeux dans le même temps. Kyosuke fixe son père avec des yeux embués de larmes tandis qu'un petit sourire étire ses lèvres. Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles... la première fois de ma vie que j'entends sa voix et c'est pour qu'il laisse échapper les mots les plus merveilleux qui soient. Sasuke le regarde avec incrédulité. Ses lèvres remuent mais Kyo semble lui avoir refilé son mutisme. Finalement il préfère ne rien dire et serre de nouveau son enfant contre lui. Seiran rayonne littéralement de bonheur et me décoche un sourire éclatant que je lui rends avant de lui déposer un baiser sur le front. Laissant les deux Uchiha se retrouver enfin, je vois le dernier membre de la famille s'avancer à son tour d'un pas lent. Je me relève, tenant Seiran dans mes bras, pour faire face à Kyuubi qui me regarde, sourire en coin.

- Tout est bien qui finit bien on dirait ? Me dit-il en lançant un bref regard vers les deux bruns.

- Oui... mais ç'a été juste. Merci de ton aide en tout cas, dis-je en tendant la main vers lui.

- Tu as fait tout le boulot je te rappelle, me répond-t-il en saisissant ma main. C'était vraiment époustouflant. Je suis ravi que tu sois parvenu à le ramener.

- Si j'avais échoué...

- Tu n'as pas échoué alors n'en parlons pas. Mais au cas où, je serais resté avec les enfants bien sûr... Seiran est autant ma fille que la tienne après tout.

Je souris en l'attirant vers moi et en le serrant de mon bras libre, tandis qu'il passe un bras autour de Seiran et l'autre dans mon dos. Je pourrais tout aussi bien le faire revenir en moi maintenant ... mais pour une fois, j'aimerais profiter de sa présence sans lui parler dans ma tête. D'autant plus que je peux voir à son expression que ma blondinette est heureuse de l'avoir près d'elle en chair et en os. Quant à ce que diront les autres ... ma foi, ils doivent tous être trop statufiés en cet instant pour réaliser ce qui se passe. C'est vrai que j'avais complètement oublié que nous avions des spectateurs, mais au moins maintenant, ils savent à quoi s'en tenir avec Sasuke et moi.

- P... Papa ?

Interpelé par la petite voix de Kyosuke que je ne suis pas du tout habitué à entendre, je baisse la tête pour le découvrir en train de regarder Sasuke avec inquiétude. Ce dernier semble en effet un peu trop pâle, et se tient le front d'une main crispée.

- Je vais ... je vais bien. Juste ... fatigué.

Je pose Seiran à terre et m'agenouille derrière lui pour l'allonger dans mes bras. Bien sûr, je me doutais que ça allait arriver mais j'avais vraiment espéré que ça ne se produise pas si vite.

- Naruto ? M'interroge-t-il en se demandant sûrement ce que je fabrique.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est rien. Juste que j'ai vraiment beaucoup forcé ton âme à réintégrer ton corps et ton équilibre n'est encore qu'artificiel. Quand je me suis éloigné de toi, il s'est remis à vibrer légèrement. Normalement, je dois le maintenir jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne place naturellement. Ça devrait ... prendre un peu de temps.

- Mais ... ça ira hein ? Me demande-t-il légèrement inquiet.

Je lui souris aussi tendrement que possible pour que nulle trace d'inquiétude ne puisse être décelée dans mon expression.

- Oui bien sûr. Je resterai à tes côtés pour le replacer chaque fois qu'il commencera à être déstabilisé. Mais il serait plus prudent que je te plonge dans un sommeil artificiel le temps que ça se fasse. Si ton esprit est maintenu endormi, tes circulations d'énergie seront moins brutales ... tu veux bien que je le fasse ?

- Tu ... quand je ...

- Je serai auprès de toi quand tu te réveilleras, sois sans crainte.

Il me sourit à son tour et me fait un hochement de tête pour m'indiquer qu'il est prêt. Je me penche sur lui une dernière fois pour lui voler un baiser. Portant ensuite ma main au niveau de son front, je repousse légèrement son esprit en laissant filtrer une douce vague de reiatsu qui vient faiblement illuminer son visage. Puis, ses paupières se ferment et il s'affaisse lentement contre moi, profondément endormi. Kyosuke le fixe toujours avec inquiétude. Je glisse une main sur sa joue pour redresser son visage vers moi.

- Ton père ira bien Kyo, il va juste dormir pendant quelques jours. Mais quand il se réveillera, il sera en pleine forme et il voudra sûrement passer beaucoup de temps avec toi.

Le petit acquiesce d'un faible mouvement de tête et reporte son attention sur Sasuke, endormi dans mes bras. Bien sûr, je ne vais pas lui dire que les prochains jours seront déterminants pour la survie de son père car je ne suis pas certain moi-même que tout se déroule sans heurt ... inutile de l'alarmer plus qu'il ne l'est déjà.

- Tiens Naruto, mets-lui ça, me dit alors Kyuubi en me tendant mon manteau.

- Je n'avais même pas vu que tu me l'avais récupéré, merci.

- J'ai aussi scellé Miroku dans son parchemin ... elle est toujours aussi lourde cette punaise.

- Vraiment ? Je ne m'en rends plus vraiment compte maintenant. Tu veux bien prendre les enfants ? On va rentrer maintenant. Le quartier Uchiha n'a pas été épargné par la catastrophe mais il me reste assez d'énergie pour remettre au moins la maison de Sasuke sur pieds.

- Mais pour le village ? Tout est complètement dévasté alors tu pourrais peut-être ...

- Demain ... on verra ça demain. Pour le moment je suis trop crevé.

- Oui j'me doute.

J'enveloppe alors Sasuke dans mon manteau et le soulève délicatement de terre, le serrant contre mon torse. Je sens une de ses mains venir inconsciemment se plaquer contre mes abdominaux. Mon T-shirt avait déjà grandement souffert de mon lâché d'énergie pendant que je le ramenais, mais il n'en reste maintenant plus qu'un tas de tissus après que Sasuke a fini de s'en occuper tout à l'heure. Peu importe, je pense que ça n'ennuiera personne de me voir torse nu. Je lève les yeux au ciel, la pluie s'est un peu calmée. L'eau ruisselle toujours sur mon corps, coulant dans mes cheveux dorés et perlant ensuite sur mes muscles dévoilés. À côté de moi, Kyuubi prend un petit dans chaque bras et me fait un signe de tête. Je m'avance alors vers les ninjas qui nous font face, tous totalement figés de stupeur. J'arrive au niveau de Mamie Tsunade et me poste devant elle, qui me fixe les yeux écarquillés.

- J'ai plusieurs choses à vous dire Tsunade, dis-je d'un ton calme.

- ...

- D'abord, je vous préviens respectueusement que le prochain crétin qui osera dire du mal de mon petit ami devra en répondre directement devant moi. Et je vous prie de croire que ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir.

- ...

- Ensuite, je compte me reposer chez moi avec ma famille et lorsque j'aurai un peu récupéré, je remettrai le village en état. Donc, vous n'avez qu'à vous préoccuper des blessés pour le moment.

- D'accord, marmonne enfin la vieille femme après un long silence interloqué.

- Et pour finir, je souhaiterais que vous attendiez encore un peu avant de rapatrier les villageois. Le mieux qu'ils puissent faire pour le moment c'est de rester au campement et d'attendre que la situation soit rentrée dans l'ordre.

- Oui ... je comprends.

- Merci beaucoup. Sur ce, passez une bonne soirée.

Et alors que les regards insistants nous suivent tout le long de notre progression, je m'éloigne en compagnie de mon petit ami, de Kyuubi et des enfants, laissant les autres ninjas sortir doucement de leur torpeur. Il sera bien temps plus tard de répondre à toutes leurs questions.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**** : **Damned ! Me voilà démasquée ! XD Et bien oui, sous la carapace de l'horrible auteur sadique se cache en fait un véritable cœur d'artichaut... enfin disons que c'est 50-50 ! Juste qu'à l'époque où j'ai écrit tout ça, j'me suis dit que je les avais assez fait souffrir et qu'ils méritaient bien de vivre les deux pauvres bishos... z'êtes pas d'accord ??

Bref ! Message à tous les acharnés du Happy-end qui ont bien failli m'immoler sur la place publique : vous voyez bien que c'était pas la peine de s'énerver ! Faut jamais vendre la peau de la fic avant de l'avoir entièrement lue !

Et puis pour ceux qui crieront à l'outrage pour mes mensonges... j'ai jamais dit explicitement que j'allais faire une death-end. J'avais prévu des larmes, mais les larmes de joie ça existe aussi non ? Et puis soyons honnêtes, les chances que je donne à Naru le pouvoir de ressusciter les morts étaient plutôt maigres ! ^^ Mais vous avez quand même eu raison d'y croire.

Remerciez ma candeur de l'époque (reviewiquement cela va de soit) car je ne suis plus si soft aujourd'hui et rien ne m'empêche de re-tuer Sasuke si le cœur m'en dit... l'est toujours en sursis après tout !

Son destin est entre vos mains ! Mais quoi qu'il advienne, la semaine prochaine on se retrouve pour le chapitre 59 ''Nouvelle vie ?''.

Bises les gens !


	59. Nouvelle vie ?

**Auteur :** Lonely Seira

**Titre :** Le temps d'une vie

**Genre :** Romance/Yaoi/UA/OOC

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Naru/Sasu (Autres couples secondaires)

**Disclaimer : **Naruto et ses petits camarades du manga portant le même nom sont la propriété entière et exclusive du divin _Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**/!\ _AVERTISSEMENT_ /!\**

**Ce chapitre comporte des scènes explicites faisant intervenir deux hommes ... gare au citron chers lecteurs !**

* * *

**Chapitre 59 : Nouvelle vie ?**

Le reste de la journée a été relativement calme. Après avoir remis sur pieds la maison de Sasuke, je l'ai installé dans sa chambre ... dans ce lit qui a été le témoin de notre première étreinte. Je reste à son chevet, ne le quittant des yeux à aucun moment. Silencieusement, je lui lance un nombre incalculable d'appels et je prie pour qu'il se remette vite et me revienne. L'attente va être insoutenable.

Début de soirée. Les enfants se sont amusés jusqu'à l'épuisement avec Kyuubi, profitant du large espace qu'offrait le domaine Uchiha pour gambader et pour oublier pendant un temps au moins, les horreurs de cette journée et les émotions qui les ont déchirés. Curieusement, malgré les évènements qui se sont produits ce matin et leur façon abrupte de prendre fin, aucun visiteur impromptu n'est venu troubler notre quiétude. Dois-je en être soulagé, contrarié ou inquiété ? Peu m'importe. Tout ce que je veux pour le moment, c'est rester avec lui et le choyer comme jamais il ne l'a été, même si son inconscience l'empêche de s'en rendre compte. Toutes les deux heures environ, une brume blanche commence à s'échapper de lui, indiquant le désir d'évasion de son âme. Inutile de dire que je ne la laisse pas faire. Mais d'être autant sur la brèche m'épuise totalement. Je voudrais tellement pouvoir dormir ... mais en même temps j'ai si peur de fermer les yeux.

Un silence de mort règne dans la chambre alors que le voile de l'obscurité s'abat sur Konoha. Les autres doivent être en train de soigner les quelques blessés dans un campement de fortune en attendant de pouvoir s'atteler à la reconstruction. J'ai dit à Tsunade qu'elle n'avait pas à se préoccuper de ça et pour une fois, je crois qu'elle m'a écouté sans rechigner. L'erreur qu'elle a commise pendant la bataille lui pèse lourdement j'en suis certain, mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Qui le pourrait ? Elle n'a fait que mettre en œuvre tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour sauver ce village qu'elle aime tant ... même si ce faisant, elle a bien failli m'arracher ma seule raison d'exister.

Je secoue la tête pour effacer ces pensées de mon esprit. Ressasser sur les choses terribles qui auraient pu arriver n'est décidément pas recommandé pour quelqu'un d'aussi las que moi. En temps normal, Kyuubi m'aurait sonné les cloches pour que je ne plonge pas dans mon spleen et le calme qui règne en moi est plus étrange encore que le calme qui règne autour de moi. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment dire ça, mais je me sens vide... comme s'il me manquait quelque chose de primordial. Au fil des années, je crois que Kyuu a vraiment fini par devenir partie intégrante de mon être. Être seul face à soi et à ses démons intérieurs (_Sans son démon intérieur_) est quelque chose que je n'avais jamais expérimenté... et je n'aime pas ça.

Je crois que la solitude me terrifie, en cet instant plus que jamais. J'ai toujours eu horreur d'être seul. J'ai toujours recherché la compagnie des autres ... et pourtant, ces dernières années je me suis moi-même plongé dans une solitude presque totale. Pourquoi ? Parce que je le voulais lui et personne d'autre. Si je ne pouvais pas l'avoir, toute compagnie devenait vide de sens. C'est lui qui me donne un sens. Alors je reste là à le regarder mener ce dur combat pour se reconstruire ... et je l'attends. D'une certaine manière, je crois que je l'ai toujours attendu. Je m'enfonce lentement dans les brumes de mon esprit au moment où un léger toquement sur la porte me sort de ma transe.

- ... Entrez, dis-je d'une voix grave et peut-être un peu épuisée.

La porte s'ouvre après un temps d'hésitation, pour dévoiler deux petites mains sur le battant. La tête d'un petit corbeau apparaît dans l'entrebâillement, suivie par une tête blonde dotée de deux grands yeux bleus inquiets. Je souris immédiatement pour les rassurer.

- On peut venir Papa ? Me demande ma blondinette.

- Bien sûr chérie, je ne vous ai pas dit que vous ne pouviez pas. C'est bien au contraire, réponds-je avec douceur.

Tous deux finissent alors de pousser la porte et entrent dans la pièce avec précaution, évitant le moindre geste brusque ou mot de trop, comme s'ils venaient de pénétrer dans un sanctuaire. C'est peut-être moi qui ai ainsi transformé l'espace de cette chambre. Seiran se dirige vers moi après un regard vers Sasuke, tandis que Kyo reste à quelques pas du lit, les yeux rivés sur la silhouette allongée de son père. Il hésite, doute, se demande ce qu'il a le droit de faire. Sasuke est dans une phase de repos puisque j'ai replacé son âme il y a moins de vingt minutes. L'approcher ne devrait donc poser aucun problème si le contact n'est pas trop long. Car la proximité d'une énergie étrangère perturbe trop son équilibre interne. C'est pour ça que j'ai préféré le ramener dans le confinement de sa demeure le plus vite possible. Pour le moment, toute présence autour de lui, qu'elle soit amie ou ennemie, représente un danger. Mais Kyosuke a besoin de le sentir près de lui. Je me lève donc avec lenteur pour m'approcher du petit bonhomme qui, sans même s'en rendre compte, avait esquissé un pas ou deux pour réduire très lentement la distance entre lui et le lit de mon brun. Réalisant mon mouvement, Kyosuke relève ses yeux un peu effrayés vers moi et recule vivement, craignant sans doute d'avoir fauté. Je lui réponds par un sourire plus large et me penche pour le prendre dans mes bras. Il m'interroge du regard, affichant toujours une légère appréhension, croyant probablement que je m'apprêtais à le disputer. Je me dirige vers Sasuke et m'assois au bord du lit. J'y dépose ensuite le petit corbeau dont les yeux s'écarquillent de surprise. Il me regarde.

- Il aimerait sûrement te sentir près de lui, murmure-je pour répondre à sa question muette.

Et puis un sourire, discret et pourtant bien marqué, illumine subitement le visage du petit tandis qu'il se retourne vers son père. Il avance à quatre pattes vers lui, lui touche le bras dans un effleurement, puis se tourne à nouveau vers moi. Ne voyant aucun refus de ma part, il s'allonge à demi et pose avec délicatesse sa tête sur le torse de son père, fermant ensuite les yeux pour écouter le si rassurant battement de son cœur. Sa tête se soulève en cadence avec la respiration lente de Sasuke. Seiran monte également sur le sommier mais reste assise près de moi, le visage rayonnant de bonheur à la vue de son petit frère. Je sens alors une autre présence derrière moi.

- Comment va-t-il ? Me demande Kyuubi.

- Ce n'est pas encore ça, réponds-je à voix basse. Ça va prendre du temps, mais j'le lâcherai pas.

Ai-je dit ça pour lui répondre ou pour alimenter le feu de la détermination qui brûle en moi ? Aucune idée ... aucune importance.

La nuit avançant, les enfants ont fini par s'endormir sur le canapé du salon, Kyosuke dans les bras de Kyuubi et Seiran la tête sur ses genoux. Moi je ne bronche pas d'un millimètre, guettant toujours le moindre signe d'un quelconque changement chez Sasuke. Jamais encore une nuit ne m'avait paru aussi longue ...

**********

7h. Il a fallu que j'intervienne plusieurs fois pour stabiliser Sasuke, mais il semble aller légèrement mieux maintenant. Je m'accorde une minute de pause pour avaler un morceau ... vous avez déjà vu un démon faire la cuisine ? Je peux vous dire que le spectacle vaut le détour. Heureusement que Seiran était là pour limiter les dégâts sinon nous n'aurions eu que de la viande crue suintante de sang pour notre petit-déjeuner. Le silence n'est troublé que par quelques tintements de couverts ... aucun mot n'est prononcé alors que le repas vient de commencer.

- Quand comptes-tu agir pour le village ? Me demande subitement Kyuubi alors que nous sommes installés à table et que mon esprit est toujours fermement focalisé vers la chambre.

- Mmh ? Euh ... j'sais pas trop, cette après-midi peut-être, réponds-je d'un air évasif.

- Pourquoi pas après qu'on aura fini de manger ? Suggère Seiran. Les autres voudraient sûrement retrouver leur maison aussi.

- Ce n'est pas faux ... bon on va faire comme ça alors, dis-je toujours sans prêter plus d'attention que ça à la conversation.

De retour dans la chambre, je reste près de Sasuke pendant qu'un clone part prévenir Sakura de la suite des évènements. Il est heureux que le village soit déjà évacué parce qu'il nous faut à nouveau le vider pour que je puisse intervenir sur les infrastructures. Dans un sens, il est logique de réparer les dégâts le plus tôt possible pour que la vie puisse reprendre son cours, mais ça m'ennuie de devoir m'investir aussi vite dans un projet de cette envergure. Ça va me coûter en temps et en énergie, deux paramètres qui me placent sur la sellette à cause de la santé de Sasuke, toujours incertaine. Mieux vaut une santé incertaine que pas de santé du tout me direz-vous, mais je n'arrive pas encore à me défaire de l'angoisse qui m'a submergé hier. Pendant quelques temps encore, je risque de me montrer encore plus protecteur envers lui ... jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille et m'envoie bouler avec un de ses ''Je ne suis quand même pas si fragile !''. Je ris légèrement à cette pensée.

8h30. J'ai revêtu Sasuke d'un Kimono blanc épais pour qu'il puisse dormir confortablement ... même si son inconscience l'empêche de ressentir la présence ou l'absence de confort. Le clone est revenu pour me dire que tout était en place et qu'il ne manquait plus que nous, alors j'emmitoufle mon brun dans une couverture épaisse et le soulève avec beaucoup de soins pour l'emmener à l'extérieur de Konoha. Traversant le village, j'ai un pincement au cœur lorsque mes yeux s'attardent un moment sur un tas de gravats où se trouvait Ichiraku hier encore (_Il faut vraiment que je rétablisse la situation ça urge !_). Kyuubi marche à mes côtés, un enfant dans chaque bras. Ses longs cheveux roux balaient ses reins tandis que son regard rouge feu brûle comme jamais et qu'il affiche un sourire remarquable tous crocs dehors. Moi je sais qu'il est heureux... mais je parie que les autres le trouveront inquiétant.

Nous finissons par rejoindre l'entrée. Les portes imposantes qui se dressaient fièrement ne sont plus qu'un lointain souvenir, vaguement discernables dans des tas de planches par-ci par-là. Sur le chemin et devant le bois, je peux voir tous les ninjas qui ont participé à la défense du village. Les regards se braquent sur nous dès que nos silhouettes atteignent les murs d'enceinte. Aucun de nous n'y prête attention. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me confronter à leurs questions pour le moment. Ni sur Kyuubi, ni sur ma technique de ''résurrection'', ni sur ma relation avec Sasuke... ni sur ce que je vais faire maintenant. Je me dirige sans un mot vers les bois, à gauche de l'attroupement, resserrant le corps de mon brun contre moi. Sous un arbre, Kyuubi installe un petit futon qu'il avait emporté et j'y dépose Sasuke avec autant de tendresse que de délicatesse. Je l'installe dans ses couvertures et vérifie une dernière fois qu'il est suffisamment stable pour que je l'abandonne un moment. Parmi les gens qui nous dévisagent avec curiosité et appréhension, Sakura est la première (_Et la seule..._) à venir vers nous pour me parler.

- Naruto, je... euh... je me demandais si... ça allait ? Demande-t-elle sur un ton hésitant.

- Oui ça va, lui réponds-je en esquissant un semblant de sourire. Sasuke... n'est pas encore très en forme mais il ira mieux d'ici quelques jours.

- Tu... qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? Continue-t-elle en se tortillant avec nervosité.

- Faire renaître Konoha de ses cendres, réponds-je sobrement.

Elle m'interroge silencieusement du regard tandis que je me détourne d'elle, évitant les yeux scrutateurs des autres pour retourner vers le chemin. Placé à vingt mètres de l'entrée, je pose un genou à terre, joins mes mains et commence à rassembler ma concentration et ma puissance. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que mes batteries sont assez rechargées pour que je puisse faire ça en moins de deux ou trois heures. J'entends des murmures derrière moi, puis des exclamations un peu plus vives lorsque les lignes dorées du sceau recommencent à apparaître au sol. Je me sers d'une partie de sa forme comme support pour drainer le plus d'énergie possible dans une zone définie. Il n'est donc plus aussi imposant qu'hier et ne fait qu'entourer Konoha sur un périmètre d'un mètre au-delà de la muraille. Un dôme d'argent se forme ensuite après quelques signes, enfermant le village comme dans une bulle. Et puis à l'intérieur, les bâtiments se reconstituent pierre par pierre. Un jutsu de retour temporel à courte portée qui permet de redonner leur forme d'origine à des objets dénués de vie. Si ça pouvait aussi marcher sur les humains ce serait génial, mais il ne faut pas trop rêver non plus.

10h. La reconstruction en est à peu près à la moitié mais je m'accorde une pause. Je sens un engourdissement prendre peu à peu possession de mon corps et ma tête est ravagée par une sacré migraine depuis vingt bonnes minutes maintenant. Il était un peu présomptueux de ma part de croire que je pourrais remettre toute une ville en état alors que j'ai épuisé toute ma puissance dans un combat de Titans il n'y a même pas vingt-quatre heures. Je fige donc le jutsu, laissant le dôme en place, et me relève un peu lassement pour me reposer un moment. Je retourne d'un pas lourd vers ma famille, qui a pris ses aises autour de Sasuke, le surveillant à ma place. Les autres ninjas n'ont manifestement pas osé l'approcher. Tant mieux, ça limite le nombre d'énergies qui risqueraient de lui porter préjudice. Je retire la veste que j'avais enfilée et qui est maintenant trempée de sueur, laissant apparaître mes bras dénudés et mes pectoraux moulés par mon T-shirt orange.

- Tiens P'pa, tu vas te déshydrater sinon, me dit Seiran en me tendant une bouteille d'eau.

- Merci poussin.

Une lampée ou deux et le reste du liquide finit par me dégouliner sur la tête et le torse. Je crève de chaleur alors ça délasse ! Je m'affale ensuite de tout mon long dans l'herbe, fermant les yeux et lâchant un soupir monumental. Une ombre s'abat sur moi.

- Je voulais te rendre ça, dit alors la voix de l'Hokage.

J'ouvre lentement les yeux et découvre qu'elle me tend un objet brillant. Je me saisis de mon masque, le tenant un instant à hauteur de mon regard sans dire un mot. J'esquisse un vague sourire avant de retourner mon attention vers elle. Je lui retends le masque.

- Gardez-le, je n'en aurai plus besoin désormais.

- Pourquoi ? Maintenant que tout le monde sait que Yoru est affilié à Konoha, tu n'as plus de raison de le cacher.

- Ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que Yoru est mort définitivement hier lorsque Naruto est revenu. Il n'a été qu'un instrument dans cette guerre et je ne veux plus être lui. Il m'a entraîné sur des chemins bien trop sombres et je ne veux plus vivre caché au cœur de la nuit... lorsque j'ai sorti Sasuke des ténèbres, c'est comme s'il m'en avait délivré à son tour.

La vieille femme sourit faiblement avant de reprendre Yoru. Je referme les yeux pour continuer à me reposer, mais la Godaime ne bouge toujours pas.

- Vous aviez autre chose à me dire Tsunade ? Demande-je sans ouvrir les yeux.

- Si tu ne m'as pas demandé d'aide, c'est que tu t'en sors bien seul... de toute évidence, commence-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée. Mais il serait bon que tu arrêtes un peu d'enchaîner les surprises dans ce genre. Depuis trois jours ça devient carrément dément ! Continue-t-elle d'un air un peu douloureux.

Je souris intérieurement. Ne fais-je pas simplement honneur à ma réputation du ninja le plus imprévisible de Konoha après tout ?

- J'vous promets de faire un effort, réponds-je vaguement en retenant un petit rire. Mais en attendant Tsunade, continue-je sur un ton un peu ennuyé. Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, ce jutsu me demande pas mal d'énergie et là, j'aimerais me repos...

Je m'interromps et me redresse sans crier gare, provoquant un haussement de sourcil chez l'Hokage. Je rejoins le chevet de Sasuke en vitesse et m'agenouille près de lui. Il était temps que je me détourne du jutsu, sinon je ne l'aurais pas senti partir encore une fois. Et en effet, pour confirmer mon pressentiment, la brume habituelle commence à le recouvrir. Une main délicatement posée sur le torse, une autre glissée sur sa joue, je me baisse pour coller mon front au sien, ferme les yeux et replace son équilibre une fois de plus. Cette fois-ci, il a fallu plus de quatre heures avant que ça ne lâche encore... c'est bon signe. Je me redresse ensuite et souffle de soulagement.

- Il... va bien ? M'interroge la petite voix de Kyosuke.

- Oui, de mieux en mieux, réponds-je en lui passant une main dans les cheveux. Et tu sais Kyo ... c'est vraiment bon de t'entendre, ajoute-je en provoquant par la même occasion un léger rosissement de ses joues.

Derrière moi, je sens que la Godaime a lâché l'affaire. Elle a bien senti que je n'accorderais pas la moindre attention à ses paroles tant que je serais trop préoccupé par le sort de Sasuke. Et ce n'est certainement pas elle qui va m'engueuler pour que je l'écoute alors que si elle-même m'avait écouté hier, mon brun ne serait pas dans une telle situation... moi par-contre, je serais sûrement mort. À cette pensée, un frisson glaçant me remonte l'échine. Pour me vider l'esprit, je retourne vers le sceau afin de terminer le travail... il sera bien temps après de se morfondre sur les catastrophes qui auraient pu se produire.

12h. Le village a retrouvé sa vitalité d'antan, même s'il est toujours vide de ses habitants. Les messagers sont partis il y a une demi-heure pour organiser le retour des villageois. Lorsque j'ai mis fin à mon jutsu, je n'ai pas réussi de suite à me remettre debout si bien qu'il a fallu que Kyuubi vienne me prêter son épaule pour que je puisse marcher sans m'écrouler. J'ai voulu retourner chez Sasuke pour prendre soin de lui dans sa chambre... dans notre chambre, histoire de le laisser dans un environnement où il se sent bien et qui nous rappelle d'agréables souvenirs à tous les deux. Mais la Godaime n'a pas voulu m'écouter, me disant qu'il serait préférable, vu notre état, de le surveiller à l'hôpital où on pourrait plus facilement intervenir si quelque chose arrivait. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas la vraie raison. Elle sait parfaitement que je suis le seul à pouvoir le soigner et prendre soin de lui dans son état actuel. Mais elle ne voulait probablement pas que je m'exile avec lui, reclus dans la solitude de sa maison où jamais personne n'aurait osé mettre les pieds. Voilà pourquoi je suis à présent assis sur un lit d'hôpital, juste à côté de celui où j'ai installé Sasuke. Le temps commence alors à défiler... lentement... minute après minute.

**********

Six jours se sont écoulés depuis la fin de la guerre. Sasuke est totalement stable depuis un peu plus d'un jour, mais son esprit ne semble pas vouloir refaire surface pour autant. Je voudrais le forcer à remonter mais ce serait prendre un risque bien trop grand... sans compter qu'inconsciemment, je rêve de le voir revenir vers moi de lui-même tant je crains que tout n'ait été qu'un rêve et qu'il me rejette encore. Le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel et darde de ses rayons le village qui bouillonne à nouveau de vie et de joie. Moi je n'exprime ni l'une ni l'autre. À la fenêtre de la chambre d'hôpital où je suis resté pendant tout ce temps sans mettre le nez dehors, je regarde le paysage sans le voir, concentrant le moindre de mes sens vers ce grand lit blanc où repose Sasuke. Bien des personnes sont venues le voir pour prendre de ses nouvelles, pour lui parler aussi, pour s'excuser. La logique voudrait qu'ils attendent son réveil pour ça, mais je crois que tous savent que la confrontation sera moins douloureuse et gênante avec l'un des interlocuteurs dans un simili-coma. Sasuke appréciera ça j'en suis sûr. Rien ne l'ennuie plus que ce genre de discussion.

Si j'avais pu rester dans la demeure Uchiha comme je l'avais souhaité, nous aurions eu droit à une tranquillité parfaite... presque malsaine en fait. Ici, les visiteurs peuvent défiler, les gens peuvent se mêler à notre famille et me parler... même si peu nombreux sont ceux qui s'aventurent jusqu'à moi. Les enfants ne restent pas vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre à l'hôpital, mais avec Kyuubi, ils y passent quand même le plus clair de leur temps. Pourtant, je voudrais qu'ils profitent de la paix et du calme qui les entourent. C'est surtout à Kyosuke que je pense en fait. Cet enfant a vu son père le rejeter, puis mourir, puis revivre... puis l'accepter. Lui aussi est en latence. Attendant désespérément qu'il se réveille pour se persuader, comme moi, que tout ses mots et gestes n'ont pas été le fruit de notre imagination. À contempler sans cesse le visage pâle et endormi de mon brun, je sens qu'il souffre ... mais que puis-je y faire ? Il serait mal venu de lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter pour son père et pour son avenir au sein, ou non, d'une véritable famille, alors que je passe mes journées à le faire.

Sakura passe aussi très souvent pour discuter avec moi. Ça me fait du bien, même si je ne l'écoute que d'une oreille. Elle a toujours été présente à mes côtés, et aujourd'hui plus que jamais. Elle me parle de la vie dans Konoha, de ce que font les autres, des rumeurs qui circulent, du foin que la révélation de notre couple a fait parmi les ninjas et, à plus large échelle, parmi tous les villageois. L'enfant-démon et le traître amoureux à en mourir ? C'est tellement inattendu que personne ne parle plus de la bataille qui a fait rage. Je crois que beaucoup ont du mal à le croire... enfin surtout ceux qui n'ont pas assisté à notre rabibochage plutôt charnel en public. Pour les autres, notre histoire ne fait plus aucun doute. Mes amis n'osent pas trop aborder le sujet quand ils viennent me voir. Personne n'aborde vraiment les sujets sensibles et je ne sais pas encore si je dois en être content... il faudra bien y venir tôt ou tard. Je soupire une fois de plus alors qu'un discret coup est frappé à la porte.

- Entre Sakura, dis-je à ma coéquipière qui ouvre la porte et me sourit en pénétrant dans la pièce.

- Je n'étais pas sûre que tu m'aies entendue... je ne voulais pas te déranger.

- Tu ne me déranges jamais. Viens t'asseoir, un peu de compagnie me fera du bien.

Elle acquiesce d'un bref signe de tête et prend place sur une chaise à côté de moi, toujours posé dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre.

- Naruto, je sais que tu n'as pas vraiment la tête à ça, commence Sakura en me regardant avec autant de sérieux que de douceur, mais il y a certaines choses qui intriguent beaucoup Tsunade-sama et les grands pontes du village.

- Et pourquoi ne viennent-ils pas eux-mêmes s'entretenir de ces choses avec moi ? M'enquis-je auprès d'elle.

- Parce qu'ils ont la trouille, me répond Sakura en haussant nonchalamment les épaules. Ils ont peur de te contrarier, surtout les membres du conseil que tu n'apprécies guère.

- Le mot est faible, dis-je en esquissant un sourire ravi. Mais toi ça ne t'ennuie pas d'en parler avec moi ?

- Tu m'as dit qu'entre amis on pouvait parler de tout. Je n'ai pas voulu le faire plus tôt parce que je savais que tu ne te préoccupais que de la santé de Sasuke et qu'une conversation ne mènerait à rien. Mais il va mieux maintenant.

- En effet, marmonne-je vaguement. Que veux-tu savoir alors ?

- Ce sont surtout deux de tes techniques qui ont retenu l'attention de tout le monde. Tu vois desquelles je veux parler ?

- Oui... et ça ne marchera pas, lui dis-je d'entrée pour couper court à tout espoir.

- Comment ça ?

- La résurrection et la reconstruction hein ?

- Euh... oui c'est ça.

- Et bien ça ne marchera pas. Si tu me le demandais maintenant, je serais dans l'incapacité absolue de les réitérer.

- Mais tu as bien réussi une fois non ? Alors...

- Alors il n'y aura pas de deuxième fois, l'interromps-je immédiatement. Ni demain ni jamais. Ça ne marche pas comme ça.

- Explique-moi.

Je soupire lassement en essayant de trouver le moyen le plus court et le moins compliqué pour exposer la chose. Enfin, je finis par me lancer alors que Sakura me scrute toujours avec curiosité.

- La résurrection d'abord... je n'ai pu le faire que grâce à une série de paramètres très précis. En premier lieu, le corps de Sasuke était parfaitement intact. Le jutsu qui... qui l'a terrassé ne s'en est pris qu'à son âme et à elle seulement. Lorsqu'elle lui a été... arrachée, tout en lui s'est brusquement arrêté sans qu'il ne subisse le moindre dommage. Ce qui implique que je serais absolument incapable de refaire ça pour une personne tuée d'une façon que je qualifierais de normale. Reconstruire un corps en plus de ramener une âme et de recréer un équilibre ce n'est pas au même niveau que reformer un équilibre seul... tu vois ?

- Oui ... je comprends. Mais il arrive que les ninjas meurent parce qu'ils épuisent totalement leur chakra non ? Ça pourrait marcher là ?

- Non, toujours pas. À cause de la deuxième raison. J'ai pu le faire avec lui, parce que nos âmes sont liées et parce que je connais par cœur la moindre parcelle de ce qui constitue son être. Il a fallu que je sépare ma propre âme de mon corps pour aller à la source... et rien que ça c'était effroyablement difficile et plus douloureux encore. Ensuite il m'a fallu retrouver son âme et au milieu de millions d'autres, j'ai pu la saisir elle précisément, parce que je suis constamment attiré par son essence.

- Tu commences à aller sur un terrain qui m'est inconnu là, me dit-elle en fronçant imperceptiblement les sourcils.

- Ce qui nous donne notre vie, notre énergie et notre identité c'est notre âme, recommence-je à expliquer. Celle-ci fait partie d'un tout, avec toutes celles qui existent sur Terre et qui forment la source. Mais elle est aussi absolument unique de sorte que chaque individu le soit. L'âme est énergie. C'est une forme pure. Elle en donne à notre corps sous la forme de chakra, un flux grossier, primaire qu'il est facile de maîtriser. Elle en donne également à notre esprit sous la forme de reiatsu, un flux d'un niveau bien supérieur, moins altéré, plus affiné. Quand on épuise totalement notre chakra, ça signifie qu'on épuise l'énergie de l'âme... le fondement de notre existence. Elle s'échappe alors pour retourner à la source et se recharger. Cependant elle ne peut pas revenir, ou du moins pas sous sa forme première. Mais la réincarnation c'est encore une autre histoire. C'est pour ça qu'à moins qu'une tierce personne n'aille la récupérer, une personne morte le reste. Et je dis ça, mais la tierce personne en question doit encore être capable de déplacer son équilibre sans le briser totalement puis de laisser une part suffisante de son âme dans son corps pour ne pas trépasser... il y a encore une semaine je ne pensais même pas que j'aurais pu faire une chose pareille.

- Je crois que je saisis un peu l'ampleur du problème...

- En conclusion, même si quelqu'un se retrouvait dans la situation que Sasuke et moi avons traversée, il n'est pas dit qu'elle puisse revenir avec l'âme désirée... en théorie – et je dis théorie parce qu'ainsi que je le disais, nul à ma connaissance n'a pu faire une telle chose à part moi – ce voyage est un aller simple parce que la source retient toute âme qui vient à elle. Aucune ne doit lui être reprise parce que ça pourrait engendrer une perturbation dans l'ordre naturel des choses. Les risques que j'ai pris étaient importants en ce qui concerne le maintien du système tout entier. Et le prix à payer aurait pu être bien trop conséquent pour moi .. on ne joue pas avec la vie et la mort aussi facilement.

- Donc... quand Sasuke a dit que tu aurais pu en mourir...

- Il est plus juste de dire que j'aurais _dû_ en mourir, rectifie-je avec une légèreté qui tranche abruptement avec la gravité de ce que je viens de lâcher.

- T'es totalement inconscient alors ! S'exclame Sakura avec effarement.

- Non, juste totalement amoureux, corrige-je sur le même ton léger.

- ...

- Et si on passait à la reconstruction ?

- Euh... oui, il y a ça aussi, balbutie Sakura en essayant de remettre ses idées en place.

- Et vous pouvez tous oublier cette idée. J'ai effectivement un jutsu de reconstruction par retour temporel qui, appliqué sur une zone définie, permet de renvoyer un objet à sa forme d'origine, mais il ne faudra pas compter dessus pour des dégâts aussi importants que ceux que j'ai dû réparer la semaine dernière.

- Tu en as fait usage pour renvoyer le village à ce qu'il était avant la bataille c'est bien ça ?

- Oui. Mais normalement, je ne peux utiliser ce jutsu que pour remonter au plus 28h en arrière et sur un périmètre de deux mètres de diamètre. Je n'ai jamais réussi à faire plus et je ne crois pas en être capable.

- Sauf que là, ça faisait carrément plus de deux mètres.

- Simplement parce que je me suis servi du sceau, imprégné de l'énergie des Bijuu ainsi que de la pureté d'une âme, pour étendre mes capacités. Le sceau est entièrement épuisé maintenant, et je doute fortement qu'un jour, on puisse en créer un autre identique gorgé de tant d'énergies singulières.

- En résumé, deux coups d'éclat qui ne se reproduiront jamais ?

- Oui... deux coups d'éclat permis par une seule et même personne : Sasuke.

Le silence retombe alors, tandis que je regarde avec tendresse le visage endormi de mon brun. Sakura fait osciller son regard entre nous deux.

- Alors, ça date de quand ? Me demande ma douce coéquipière avec un sourire en coin.

- ... Quoi ? Demande-je un peu surpris en quittant mes songes.

- Ton couple baka ! Me dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Oh ! Bien ... depuis notre retour de mission à Kazan'Baï en fait, dis-je sans pouvoir empêcher un rosissement très désagréable de prendre possession de mes joues.

- Et bah ... on peut dire que vous avez bien caché votre jeu en tout cas.

- C'était le but. Sasuke ... n'était pas très à l'aise face au regard des autres, réponds-je en froissant un peu les sourcils d'un air gêné.

- C'est tout à fait compréhensible, me dit-elle alors. Mais en tout cas ... je suis très heureuse pour vous, ajoute-t-elle avec un sourire rayonnant.

- Bien ... merci, réponds-je sans trop savoir où me mettre.

- J'ai toujours senti qu'il y avait quelque chose de particulier entre vous. Même si je n'imaginais pas que vous en arriveriez jusqu'à ce stade. Je pense ... que vous êtes vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre.

- Mmh, marmonne-je vaguement alors que mon regard légèrement empreint d'inquiétude se perd sur Sasuke.

- Vous irez bien, continue-t-elle alors. Tous les deux ... vous êtes forts et je sais que si vous êtes là pour vous épauler, vous pourrez tout accomplir. En plus, ce feu qui brûlait dans vos yeux après que tu l'avais ramené, ne laisse aucun doute quant à la puissance de votre amour. Il te reviendra.

Elle me dit ça d'une voix franche et affirmée, son regard profondément ancré dans le mien. À l'entente de ses mots, mon cœur bondit un peu plus fortement dans ma poitrine tandis qu'une agréable chaleur me parcourt.

- Tu es vraiment une amie formidable Sakura.

- Mmh ?

- Tout le monde n'aurait pas accepté ça avec une telle facilité, continue-je en voyant son air interrogateur. J'ai bien vu dans le regard de ceux qui sont venus nous voir qu'il y avait comme ... je ne sais pas ... comme une crainte, un dégoût peut-être.

- Non tu n'y es pas du tout.

- Comment ça ?

- C'est juste ... qu'ils ne savent pas quoi dire ou faire pour te venir en aide dans la situation où tu te trouves. Ils ont peur de faire un faux pas. Ils se sentent honteux d'avoir autant bafoué Sasuke et Tsunade-sama est dévastée de voir ce que tu as dû subir à cause de son erreur. Et tous se demandent comment faire pour se racheter à tes yeux ... à vos yeux. Comprends-les Naruto. C'est dur pour eux aussi.

- J'me doute. Le temps jouera en notre faveur alors. Les choses finissent toujours par se tasser. Le principal, c'est que tout le monde aille bien.

- Oui ça ira. Tout ira bien maintenant, dit-elle avec un air assuré. Bon, j'ai promis à Saï de manger avec lui aujourd'hui, ajoute-t-elle en s'étirant légèrement. J'ai aussi invité ... Kyuubi et les enfants.

- C'est gentil de ta part.

- J'me demandais ... est-ce que Kyuubi va rester tout le temps comme ça maintenant ?

- Malheureusement non. Son énergie commence à faiblir. Si j'avais perdu la vie au cours du combat, il serait redevenu un être entier et unique, mais à cause de ce lien qui nous unit encore, son énergie est constamment drainée vers moi. Il s'épuise de plus en plus depuis le début de la semaine. D'ici deux jours, Kyuu-sama devra retourner en moi ... mais il sera toujours là et en pleine forme, même si ce sera dans mon corps.

- C'est dommage ... je crois, me répond-t-elle sur un ton incertain. J'ai l'impression que tout le monde s'est plus ou moins habitué à sa présence en fait. Enfin c'est surtout de le voir si gâteux avec les enfants qui nous rassure. Ça casse un peu l'image du démon mangeur d'hommes.

- Si tu tiens à la vie un bon conseil : ne dis jamais à la boule de poils que tu le trouves gâteux, dis-je en réprimant un rire alors que Sakura pouffe légèrement.

- C'est marrant cette façon que tu as de l'appeler, me dit-elle après avoir cessé de rire.

- Quelle façon ?

- Bah j'ai bien entendu quand tu lui parles, et même encore maintenant. Tu n'arrêtes pas d'osciller entre des surnoms genre ''la carpette'' ou ''sac à puces'' et d'un autre côté, tu l'appelles aussi ''Kyuu-sama'' ... c'est bizarre.

- Oui c'est vrai ... c'est juste une habitude que j'ai prise il y a un moment, à la suite d'une dispute en fait ...

_**Flash Back**_

4 ans et 7 mois auparavant.

Lors d'une promenade dans les jardins du Temple des nuages. Le calme règne à l'extérieur, mais à l'intérieur de moi ...

« Dis donc le renard, maintenant qu'on commence à mieux se connaître, tu pourrais peut-être arrêter de m'appeller ''humain'' tu crois pas ?

- Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir permis de me tutoyer sale microbe. Et témoigne-moi un peu de respect quand tu t'adresses à moi !

- Du respect ? Alors que t'es plus qu'un résidu de démon piégé dans mon corps ? Et puis quoi encore !

- JE T'INTERDIS DE ME PARLER SUR CE TON HUMAIN !

- J'te parlerai mieux quand t'arrêteras de m'appeler comme ça espèce de sac à puces !

- Pas question de changer tant que tu me parleras aussi mal ! Appelle-moi ''Kyuubi-sama'' et après seulement je t'accorderai le privilège de te donner un nom.

- Me donner un nom ? Tu me prends pour un chien ou quoi ? Vieille carpette bouffée par les mites !

- Déchet de l'humanité !

- Boule de poils !

- Cloporte !

- Kyuu-chaaan !

- Ne bafoue pas mon nom en le réduisant à un diminutif ridicule !

- Bah c'est mignon pourtant ... Kyuu-chan.

- JE SUIS LE GRAND KYUUBI ! SEIGNEUR DES BIJUU ! Jamais je n'accepterai que tu amputes si sauvagement mon noble nom misérable insecte !

- Si j'veux d'abord cher _Kyuu-_sama.

- Quelle honte ! Oser lier la marque de respect qui m'est due à ce sobriquet ridicule est une attaque pure et simple envers mon honneur ! Appelle-moi ''Kyuubi-sama'' et rien d'autre !

- C'est comique ça ... ça t'énerve encore plus que je t'appelle Kyuu-sama que sac à puces ... Kyuu-sama, Kyuu-sama, Kyuu-sama !

- Boucle-la microbe ! Cloporte ! Déchet ! Demi-portion ! Moustique ...

- Kyuu-sama, Kyuu-sama, Kyuu-sama ...

- Sale gamin ! Tu me paieras ça un jour !

- Cause toujours la carpette ! »

_**Fin flash back**_

- Et on a continué à s'engueuler comme ça pendant des heures. Ç'a fini par rentrer dans nos habitudes. Au début c'était de la pure provocation, après c'est devenu ... affectueux ... ou quelque chose comme ça. On peut jamais trop savoir avec un démon.

- Oui je vois. Je ne me serais jamais attendue à ce que vous vous entendiez si bien en tout cas. Mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, il n'est pas si mauvais qu'on a bien voulu nous le faire croire.

- Non c'est vrai ... mais il n'aime pas quand on lui dit ça. En tant que seigneur des démons, il préfère qu'on le craigne et qu'on le déteste. C'est sa façon de se sentir bien. Alors n'insinue jamais que tu le trouves gentil ... il n'accorde ce droit qu'aux enfants.

- Je m'en souviendrai. Bon j'y vais, je te rapporte quelque chose tout à l'heure.

- Merci.

Sur quoi elle s'éclipse après un dernier signe de la main. Le silence s'instaure de nouveau. Je quitte mon poste d'observation au bord de la fenêtre pour retourner m'asseoir sur le lit, à droite de Sasuke. Son visage est toujours aussi paisible. Je passe un doigt sur sa joue et le fais ensuite glisser le long de son nez ... provoquant un frémissement dans son expression.

- Sasuke ? Appelle-je doucement.

Je vois alors ses paupières se lever avec une lenteur miraculeuse et envoûtante, me révélant deux billes noires et ensommeillées qu'il tourne ensuite vers moi. Il sourit lorsque nos yeux se rencontrent.

- Naruto, marmonne-t-il d'une petite voix.

Il tente de bouger, mais je l'en empêche immédiatement. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il présume de ses forces alors qu'il vient juste d'ouvrir les yeux. Il me regarde à nouveau et sourit.

- J'me sens bien, me dit-il d'une voix un peu moins lasse mais toujours pâteuse.

- Peut-être, mais après une semaine je préfèrerais que tu restes tranquille.

- Après une semaine à avoir dû rester tranquille, contraint et forcé, j'aimerais plutôt me dégourdir un peu. J'ai des fourmis partout !

Je lâche un rire discret en voyant ses sourcils se froncer sous la contrariété tandis qu'il gesticule légèrement. Il lâche alors un bâillement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et s'étire dans un craquement sonore.

- Mmh, maintenant ça va mieux, dit-il en soupirant d'aise.

Je passe une main sur son visage et me concentre sur lui pour vérifier qu'il va aussi bien qu'il a l'air de l'être. Il m'interroge du regard.

- Équilibre parfait ... batteries chargées à bloc ... flux de chakra régulier ... rythme cardiaque satisfaisant ... température corporelle ok ...

- La check-list est finie docteur ? Me demande-t-il sur un ton légèrement moqueur.

- Aucun problème, réponds-je en souriant de soulagement. Il n'y avait vraiment que toi pour te remettre aussi bien d'une expérience de la mort en une semaine tout juste.

- Fais-moi l'amour Naruto.

- ... Quoi ?

(_Euh ... j'ai mal pigé ou il vient de me demander de but en blanc de lui faire l'amour là ?_).

- Si je ne sens pas tes bras autour de moi maintenant ... j'ai l'impression que je vais me briser, reprend-t-il d'un air aussi sérieux que chargé de sensualité.

- Euh ... je ... Sasu, bégaie-je en virant rouge pivoine. Bien ... je ... évidemment j'en crève d'envie ... j'veux dire ... depuis des jours que je te vois couché devant moi ... mais enfin ... tu viens à peine de te réveiller d'une semaine de coma alors ...

- Alors je veux que tu me prennes maintenant pour m'assurer que tout ce que j'ai vécu il y a une semaine n'a pas été qu'un affreux cauchemar suivi du plus merveilleux des rêves, m'interrompt-il en passant sa main sur mon bras dans une caresse invitante.

Explosion atomique dans mon petit cerveau (_Dieu ... j'ai vraiment envie de lui ... mais il ne faut surtout pas que je me laisse amadouer par son discours ... et son corps ... et ses lèvres ... et ses yeux ... Non pas question ! Il est encore trop faible espèce de crétin alors pas touche !_).

- Sasuke, reprends-je en essayant de calmer mes hormones qui hurlent à la trahison. Je refuse de tenter le Diable maintenant. Pour une fois, je vais être raisonnable pour nous deux, dis-je en détournant les yeux de sa moue boudeuse.

Je tends ensuite la main vers la table de chevet pour attraper le verre d'eau qui y est posé.

- Tiens, tu devrais boire un...

(_... Cerveau où es-tu ?_). Analyse des derniers faits. Sasuke boude, je me détourne, je vois le verre, je prends le verre, puis retour vers Sasuke et là ... là ... Argh ! Mes yeux ! Là ... devant moi ... un appel à la luxure et au viol dans son état le plus pur ! Sasuke ... mon brun ... se tortille pour se replacer sur son oreiller défaisant sa veste de Kimono dans la manœuvre et dévoilant ainsi sa peau de neige et son torse musclé, sensuellement paré d'un tatouage magnifique. Ses pectoraux alléchants sont ornés des courbes sinueuses du dragon que j'ai moi-même dessiné. Et plus bas ... ses abdos. Et plus bas _... _(_Bugg du système ! Lancement du programme d'urgence ... merde lui aussi il a planté !_). Et pendant que je tente de retrouver mes neurones qui ont sauté comme du popcorn, ses yeux se vissent dans les miens, parfaitement conscient du brasier qui s'est allumé dans mon corps. Je le vois prendre encore plus ses aises, s'alanguissant totalement. Sa main gauche va lentement agripper son oreiller tandis que la droite monte vers son visage. Dans un lent mouvement hypnotique, son index entre dans sa bouche, se faisant alors doucement torturer par le mordillement de ses dents et par une langue taquine qui vient s'y enrouler.

- Humm ... Naru, gémit-il d'une voix à demi éteinte.

Black-out sur ma conscience, au placard ma raison, exit le sens commun, merde aux règles de bienséance dans un hôpital ... il faut que je le prenne tout de suite ! Je fonds immédiatement sur lui pour m'emparer de ses lèvres incarnates si tentantes. Mes mains plongent sous sa veste tandis que les siennes se glissent avec précipitation dans mes cheveux pour approfondir notre baiser. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, je me retrouve couché sur lui, le T-shirt ôté, le pantalon déjà à mi-chemin de mes jambes. De son côté, sa veste de Kimono a dégagé depuis un bail, le drap qui le recouvrait n'est plus qu'une boule balancée au sol et ses jambes se sont enroulées autour de ma taille. Nos virilités érigées se frôlent et se provoquent, nous arrachant des gémissements de moins en moins contenus. Je pince et titille ses tétons, lâchant ses lèvres pour qu'il puisse geindre de plaisir tout son content. Nos pantalons respectifs finissent par se faire la malle, suivis dans la seconde par nos sous-vêtements. Si quelqu'un devait entrer dans la chambre maintenant, nous serions sûrement bien embêtés mais franchement ... qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre ? Je me moque de la Terre entière parce que mon univers est là, blotti dans mes bras.

Ma bouche plonge dans son cou pour couvrir sa peau de suçons. Je laisse courir ma langue jusque sur son torse où je m'amuse à redessiner la forme du dragon qui s'y trouve avant de m'arrêter langoureusement sur le tourbillon de feu. Le cœur de Sasuke bat la chamade et je sais que ses yeux larmoyants d'excitation sont étroitement clos tandis que ses dents doivent malmener sa lèvre inférieure pour tenter vainement de retenir ses cris (_C'est toi qui m'a provoqué mon grand alors maintenant, tu vas hurler pour moi !_). Je remonte vers sa bouche et prends sa lèvre du bas entre mes dents pour la libérer de ses incisives. Je la mordille à mon tour puis la suçote avec voracité. Mon souffle brûlant meurt dans sa bouche alors que ma langue se balade autour sans en violer l'entrée. Il redresse un peu la tête et tend les lèvres pour que je l'embrasse vraiment, mais je me recule pour ne pas accéder à sa demande. Il ouvre les yeux, et la lueur affamée et frustrée que j'y lis m'excite encore plus. Il laisse échapper un gémissement impatient, collant et frottant son bassin contre moi pour que je fasse quelque chose au lieu de le laisser aussi insatisfait.

Ma main vient lentement effleurer son sexe gorgé de désir. Il frémit et ses yeux quémandeurs ne se détachent toujours pas de moi. Mon index remonte le long de sa virilité dans une douce torture, accentuant les tremblements qui le parcourent. Il essaie à nouveau d'attraper mes lèvres, mais je l'esquive encore.

- Naruto ! Gémit-il dans un mélange de colère et d'excitation.

- Sasuke, susurre-je à son oreille d'une voix chaleureuse et provocatrice.

Il arque son dos pour plaquer encore plus son bassin contre moi et pousser sa verge dans ma main. Cédant sur ce point, je la prends en main et commence à la malmener par un va-et-vient salvateur. Ses yeux se ferment au moment où il rejette la tête en arrière, se renfonçant dans son oreiller.

- Aaah ! Hummm ... Na... Naruto, murmure-t-il d'une voix charnelle.

- Que veux-tu Sasuke ? Demande-je d'une voix rauque en soufflant légèrement dans son oreille.

- Na... Naru ... Mmmh !

Ses mots se perdent dans ses gémissements alors que mon mouvement sur son membre se fait plus ample et plus rapide.

- Oh Oui ! Comme ça ! Plus ... Aaah !

- Comme ça tu es sûr ? Demande-je en ralentissant le mouvement de ma main pour le frustrer.

Il ancre son regard noir dans mes azur. Ses pupilles dilatées par le plaisir se gorgeraient presque de désir meurtrier. Il agrippe fermement mes cheveux de ses mains pour forcer ma tête vers lui. J'attrape une pleine touffe de ses cheveux de ma main droite, restant en appui au-dessus de lui sur mon avant-bras, pour l'empêcher de progresser vers moi. Il essaie de faire descendre ma tête mais je résiste, affichant un sourire sadique quand je le vois tendre les lèvres pour me supplier avidement de lui donner un baiser.

- Que veux-tu Sasuke ? Demande-je à nouveau.

- Toi ... Je te veux ... toi, me répond-t-il d'une voix sourde.

Je m'approche de ses lèvres lentement. Un éclair de satisfaction passe dans son regard ... mais je dévie au dernier moment pour amener ma bouche près de son oreille.

- Je veux t'entendre ... le crier, susurre-je en mordillant son lobe charnu et rosé.

- Je ... Mmh Naru !

Sa voix est douloureuse alors que mon mouvement sur son pénis se fait de plus en plus lent. Il fait preuve de retenue, comme toujours. Mais je veux que cette barrière s'effondre. Je veux que rien ne subsiste plus entre nous. Je veux qu'il s'abandonne dans mes bras comme je lui ai abandonné mon âme.

- Crie-le, ordonne-je encore dans un souffle, d'une voix chargée de sensualité animale.

- Je ... JE TE VEUX NARUTO ! Hurle-t-il finalement.

Ses inhibitions s'évaporent, mon contrôle également. S'il n'avait pas cédé maintenant, je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu me retenir plus longtemps de toute façon. Satisfait de sa supplique, je m'empare de ses lèvres et accélère brusquement mes mouvements de pompe. Il se cambre violemment alors que le plaisir se saisit de lui en une seule pulsion brutale. Quelques va-et-vient encore et c'est dans un long gémissement qu'il se libère dans ma main, retombant ensuite sur le matelas alors que ses bras sont toujours accrochés à mon cou et que nos lèvres ne se sont séparées que par à-coups avant de se reprendre avidement. Je lui accorde un court moment de répit avant que mes doigts, lubrifiés de sa semence, ne se faufilent dans son intimité, lui extirpant un nouveau cri dans la manœuvre. Un pilonnement s'instaure alors que je le sens se tendre et se relâcher autour de mes doigts. Comme si son antre voulait m'aspirer entièrement, je le sens totalement offert sous mes assauts. Il veut plus ... et je veux lui donner plus. Mais avant ...

- Alors ? Murmure-je d'une voix torride. Comment me veux-tu ?

- Aah ... Na... Mmmh ! Je ... Naru...

Ses mots trahissent délicieusement la confusion que j'ai semée en lui. J'enfonce un peu plus mes doigts pour aller frôler son point de plaisir, lui faisant lâcher un cri aigu.

- Oh oui ! Là ! C'est ... c'est là que j'te veux ! Réussit-il à gémir.

- Là ? Demande-je en heurtant violemment sa prostate.

- OUI OUI OUI ! Plus !

- À vos ordres, dis-je dans un ronronnement.

Retirant mes doigts de lui sous un bref geignement frustré de sa part, j'écarte largement ses cuisses pour me placer à son entrée. Il lâche mon cou pour venir fermement agripper les barreaux du lit au-dessus de sa tête et se servir de son appui pour se pousser vers moi. J'attrape sa hanche d'une main pour lui lever légèrement les reins et le positionner au mieux pour nous deux. Enfin, je plonge en lui dans un lent mouvement, râpant les contours de son intimité pour lui envoyer des décharges de jouissance dans tout le corps.

- AAAAAhh NARUTO !

- Si bon ... si chaud, lâche-je d'une voix rauque.

Un rythme cadencé s'amorce alors, moi le pénétrant avec ardeur et lui se jetant vers moi avec force. Les grincements et craquements déments du lits sont noyés sous nos cris de voluptés. Nos corps ondulent l'un contre l'autre dans une danse frénétique ... extatique. Et toujours sa voix me vrille les tympans, me rendant fou à chaque mot ou gémissement.

- Oh oh Naru ! ... Plus ... PLUS FORT !

- Sasuke ! Mmh ! Sasuke !

Il quémande et supplie, je crie son nom à chaque ruée en lui. Je ne peux plus penser à rien. Je me retire brusquement et saisis ses hanches pour le retourner brutalement sur le ventre. Mes yeux s'attardent un moment sur son tatouage, me rappelant encore une fois qu'il m'appartient autant que je lui appartiens. Cet aigle majestueux déploiera ses ailes entre mes bras. Il se positionne à genoux en relevant les reins et en écartant outrageusement les jambes pour me présenter son entrée, tandis que ses mains vont immédiatement se recramponner sur le montant du lit. Je laisse ma main droite sur sa hanche et place la gauche sur la sienne, agrippant moi aussi la barre de fer. Ma langue vagabonde sur son dos, parcourant le long corps du dragon. Je sens des frissons d'impatience le parcourir alors qu'il lâche toujours de petits sons étouffés et involontaires. Mon souffle brûlant se perd finalement sur sa nuque au moment où, d'un violent coup de rein, je me rengaine en lui, le faisant hurler à nouveau.

- NARU !! Han Han ! Oh oui !

Le rythme reprend à une allure démesurée. Je nous sens plus vivants que jamais, nos peaux incandescentes et suantes glissant l'une contre l'autre, son intimité palpitant autour de moi, ma hampe de chair se fondant en lui, ses cris retentissant à mes oreilles, mes grognements s'échappant de ma gorge. Puis la main abandonnée sur son côté glisse sur son ventre, allant chercher son sexe débordant de plaisir pour le faire culminer avec moi.

- Tu ... es prêt ... Sasu ? Demande-je alors que je sens l'orgasme se répandre en moi en m'engloutissant totalement.

- Oui Oui ! Avec toi ... Naru ... FAIS-MOI JOUIR ! Crie-t-il à en perdre la voix entre ses halètements incontrôlables.

Mes gestes en lui et sur lui s'enhardissent de plus de force et de vitesse. Quelques coups encore, et c'est dans un long gémissement d'agonie que nous nous libérons tous deux. Son dos s'arquant pour pousser une ultime fois son antre vers moi tandis que mes dents se plantent dans son cou. Une éternité d'extase plus tard, nous retombons ensemble sur le matelas. Je m'écroule sur lui, mon membre toujours prisonnier de son intimité. Notre respiration est saccadée et nos corps tremblent encore sous le coup de cet orgasme qui s'est déchaîné en nous. Ses mains relâchent les barreaux du lit qu'il avait serrés jusqu'à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. Ses bras sans force glissent sur le matelas alors qu'il tente encore de reprendre son souffle, la tête enfouie dans son oreiller. Mon corps est complètement vidé, mais je trouve encore la force de me dresser sur mes bras pour me glisser hors de lui.

- Hummm, gémit-il faiblement en frémissant alors que mon sexe se libère de son entrave de chair.

Je m'affale à côté de lui.

- Putain Sasu ... gémis pas comme ça ... ça me donne envie de recommencer, dis-je entre deux prises d'air.

Il tourne la tête vers moi et me sourit avec gourmandise.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche alors ? Me demande-t-il avec sensualité.

Mon regard s'empourpre d'une lueur carnassière tandis que mes lèvres s'approchent de sa bouche si délicieuse.

- Si tu continues à me provoquer ... tu vas devoir rester couché une semaine de plus, dis-je alors que je suis à un centimètre de ses lèvres et que mes yeux sont vissés dans les siens.

- J'attends de voir, murmure-t-il avant de me donner un petit bécot taquin.

Mon cœur s'emballe à nouveau... de même qu'une autre partie de mon anatomie située un peu plus bas. La journée va être longue. Et alors que la petite chambre d'hôpital s'embrase de nouveau sous l'action de nos hormones et de notre chakra déchaînés, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire d'amusement en sentant les enfants et Kyuubi qui se marrent derrière la porte, hésitant visiblement à entrer pour nous découvrir dans cette délicate posture. Quelque chose me dit que je vais devoir discuter un peu avec eux parce qu'il n'est pas question qu'ils subissent de Kyuubi les mêmes cours d'éducation sexuelle qu'il m'a dispensés. J'aurais bien le temps plus tard de penser à ça. Tout le temps possible et imaginable pour être avec eux et avec lui.

Mais mis à part ma famille, je peux dire sans honte aucune que je me fous de la Terre entière tant que Sasuke continue à me regarder comme il le fait en cet instant. Je me fous de tous ces gens dans l'hôpital qui ont rougi de gêne en entendant les cris témoignant sans équivoque d'un défoulement hormonal des plus violents. Je me fous de Sakura – revenue de chez Ichiraku avec mes enfant et leur Kyuubi-sitter – qui est restée bloquée à la porte, une main sur la poignée et l'autre portant un Ramen alors qu'elle nous entendait hurler de l'autre côté. Je me fous également de Saï qui se tient à côté de ma coéquipière en se demandant si la rééducation sexuelle fait partie du programme habituel pour une convalescence à l'hôpital. Et je me fous encore plus de l'Hokage qui va nous engueuler comme du poisson pourri en criant au blasphème pour avoir troublé la quiétude de cet espace supposé être réservé au soin et au repos ... j'ai ma manière de soigner celui que j'aime. L'amour est le meilleur des remèdes. Et honnêtement, si ça ne leur plaît pas, qu'ils se bouchent les oreilles ou viennent me le dire en face, parce que je ne compte certainement pas m'arrêter là.

C'est tellement bon d'être en vie... tellement bon d'être en lui. Maintenant je sais, que j'ai enfin obtenu tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu avoir. Et intérieurement, je remercie Mei de m'avoir guidé toutes ces années pour que je puisse enfin vivre mon bonheur. Avec mon âme sœur, mon démon adoré, mes enfants que j'aime à en crever, mon village que je veux continuer à protéger, mes amis aux côtés de qui je me battrai. J'ai tout, juste là, au creux de mes mains. C'est là que je tiens nos lendemains. Car toujours demain, il y aura un ''je'' ... un ''lui'' ... et surtout un ''nous''. Une deuxième chance, un nouveau départ... une nouvelle vie. Que vouloir de plus ?

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Comment conclure des retrouvailles publiques un peu chaudes ? En faisant des retrouvailles privées carrément torrides ! XD Voilà pour ce dimanche, j'ose espérer que ça vous aura plu ! J'attends vos petits mots avec impatience, comme toujours !

Dimanche 22 Novembre, on clôt définitivement cette aventure avec la publication de l'épilogue. C'est une page de ma vie d'auteur que je vais tourner avec vous, alors soyez présents au rendez-vous !

BONNE SEMAINE A TOUS !


	60. Epilogue

**Auteur :** Lonely Seira

**Titre :** Le temps d'une vie

**Genre :** Romance/Yaoi/UA/OOC

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Naru/Sasu (Autres couples secondaires)

**Disclaimer : **Naruto et ses petits camarades du manga portant le même nom sont la propriété entière et exclusive du divin _Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**Avant-propos : **Mille mercis à vous qui m'avez offert plus de 1000 reviews. Vous n'imaginez pas comme ça peut faire chaud au coeur ! J'espère que vous apprécierez cet épilogue qui vient clore ce petit monstre.

ENJOY !

* * *

**Épilogue (12 ans plus tard)**

Mes cheveux blonds battus par le vent ondulent jusqu'à mes reins, simplement relevés en une queue de cheval maintenue par un ruban de satin. Revêtue d'une tunique bleue azur comme mes yeux et d'un pantalon noir moulant, je déambule nonchalamment dans les rues de Konoha, heureuse de pouvoir profiter d'une journée ensoleillée après avoir traîné mes guêtres dans des marécages putrides pendant deux semaines pour le bien d'une mission... j'aurais bien deux mots à dire à mon paternel à ce propos quand on se verra au dîner de ce soir. Enfin, peu importe !

Les années de paix sont revenues après que les troubles avaient secoué le village pendant bien trop longtemps. Mais aujourd'hui, tout va pour le mieux et nous en sommes revenus aux habituelles querelles entre pays, aux bandes de brigands et autres joyeusetés de ce genre. Je n'avais que quatre ans à cette époque, mais je me souviens encore très bien de l'horreur que ça a été. Je préfère largement notre situation actuelle à cette guerre infernale contre l'Akatsuki... nous avons bien failli ne pas en sortir indemnes et il ne s'en était fallu que d'un demi cheveu pour que je ne devienne orpheline !

La vie s'est écoulée paisiblement... ou du moins, aussi paisiblement qu'elle peut l'être pour des ninjas. Chemin faisant dans les rues, je croise quantité de visages connus qui s'empressent tous de me saluer avec chaleur. Tous les amis de mes parents ont fondé une famille et le village grouille maintenant de bambins qui n'ont rien à envier à leurs parents en terme de turbulence. Même si, je dois l'avouer, l'ancienne génération peut encore se vanter de détenir la palme d'or des ninjas les plus imprévisibles, têtus et talentueux qui soient. Il faudra qu'on se montre à la hauteur.

Devant le magasin de fleur des Yamanaka, je peux voir les jumeaux de 6 ans jouer avec énergie à renforts de rires et de cris. Tout ce que je peux dire à leur propos, c'est qu'on peut remercier le ciel qu'ils aient tous les deux été épargnés par les sourcils broussailleux de leur géniteur... mais le garçon a quand même hérité de cette ''fougue de la jeunesse'' qui désespère sa pauvre mère et rend fier son mari. Lee adore emmener son fils à tous les entraînements qu'il peut pour le convertir à la religion ''Maito Gai''... pari gagné. Si vous pouviez voir ces trois-là ensemble, j'vous jure que ça donne. D'un autre côté, la sœur jumelle du jeune Masato, joliment prénommée Risa, tient bien plus de sa mère. Que ce soit pour la blondeur de ses cheveux ou pour son caractère de cochon. Non... ça doit pas être triste tous les jours avec une famille comme ça.

Et quand Ino rencontre ses amies pour se raconter les derniers potins (_Histoire notamment de mettre entre parenthèses leur vie de Kunoichi au moins pendant une heure_) ce n'est pas triste non plus. Tenten a été la première du groupe à se marier d'ailleurs. Elle vit une lune de miel permanente depuis près de douze ans... la peur d'avoir presque perdu son cher et tendre pendant la grande bataille l'a confortée dans son idée que jamais plus elle ne pourrait se passer de lui. Chôji ne s'en est pas plaint de son côté, trop content de pouvoir encore et encore goûter aux plats savoureux de son cordon bleu. Ils ont eu trois enfants. Le premier (une fille) a pointé le bout de son nez un an après les noces. Fine manieuse d'armes comme sa mère, Ririn est appelée à devenir une vraie référence en la matière d'ici quelques années. Une deuxième fille a suivi trois ans après, Chôiko, bonne vivante comme son père. Et puis le petit dernier il y a cinq ans, Tenôji.

Sakura quant à elle, a réalisé un véritable tour de force en amenant Saï à la demander en mariage il y a huit ans. Voir quelqu'un qui n'était pas habitué à exprimer ses sentiments, s'évanouir de bonheur après un ''oui'' larmoyant lâché par sa dulcinée, ça en a fait marrer plus d'un. L'artiste s'en est bien remis cela dit en passant. Je me souviens qu'après avoir repris connaissance, il n'a cessé de discourir sur des questionnements philosophiques quant au pourquoi de son évanouissement et ses interrogations inhérentes aux réactions chimiques qui se produisent dans le corps par la simple force d'une pression psychologique... ou quelque chose comme ça. Tout le monde a lâché prise assez rapidement, se contentant de les féliciter encore et encore. Kusaï, leur fils aîné, est malheureusement aussi handicapé social que son père... je ne savais même pas que c'était héréditaire ça ! Sa petite sœur Akino est beaucoup plus extravertie... et violente aussi ! Une Sakura miniature avec les cheveux tout aussi roses, c'est effrayant !

Kiba et Hinata ont célébré leur union le même jour que leur Senseï. Kurenai a en effet choisi de se remarier avec Kakashi. Ils se sont tournés autour pendant longtemps sans jamais oser aller plus loin, de peur de trahir la mémoire d'Asuma. Mais quand ils ont été surpris en plein flirt par Kasuya et que celui-ci s'est réjoui d'avoir un nouveau papa qui, en plus, était le meilleur ami de son père biologique, Kurenai et Kakashi se sont dit qu'il était peut-être temps de vivre leur bonheur aussi. Asuma aurait sûrement été heureux que la femme qu'il chérissait tant ne passe pas sa vie seule. Et puis le point positif dans tout ça, c'est qu'au moins ça a permis à ce pervers de Kakashi d'oublier un peu ses bouquins cochons... pas totalement cependant, car il a clamé haut et fort qu'il continuerait à les conserver précieusement, en l'honneur du grand Sannin Jiraiya et par respect pour son immense talent d'enquêteur (_Et de voyeur !_) et blablabla ! Ce genre de discours en a fait sourire pas mal en coin. Et tandis que le chien fou et la timide Hyuuga ont eu deux garçons aux yeux de nacre et aux canines pointues (Hide et Kiro), le couple de Senseï a eu une fille aux cheveux d'argent et aux yeux andésine : Asuka. Je crois me souvenir qu'elle est très mignonne, mais apparemment, elle trouve que le style de son père est tellement cool qu'il mérite d'être copié (_Copier le ninja copieur... amusant !_). Un masque sur une gosse de 5 ans ça fait joli... mais c'est bizarre aussi.

Et puis dans la même veine, Yamato a laissé de côté les Anbu pour se mettre en couple avec Shizune. Le calme Iruka s'est fait harponner par Anko (_Essayez de marier une souris blanche à un boa de six mètres et vous verrez un peu l'étendue de l'incongruité de la chose !_). Neji et Konohamaru ont emménagé ensemble au pied de la falaise des Hokage (_Ce garnement a sûrement voulu narguer son grand-père jusque dans sa tombe... même si je suis convaincue que le Sandaime aurait été plus que ravi de voir son petit-fils aussi heureux_). Et puis comble du comble pour un fainéant proclamé, Shikamaru s'est porté volontaire pour assurer le fastidieux travail d'agent de liaison entre Konoha et Suna pour se rapprocher de son sucre d'orge. Lui qui disait ne pas aimer les femmes, il s'est quand même maqué avec la plus coriace de toutes. Comme quoi, avoir un QI de 200, ça n'empêche pas de faire des choses tout à fait irrationnelles.

Shino a mis du temps à se caser, tant l'intérêt qu'il montrait pour l'autre sexe était limité. Il aura finalement fait succomber à ses charmes la sœur aînée de Kiba. Je me suis longtemps demandée comment il s'y était pris, jusqu'à ce que j'entende une chose très intéressante. D'après les rumeurs qui circulent parmi la gent féminine, notre très renfermé éleveur d'insectes aurait un don au lit qui serait inversement proportionnel à son talent pour la conversation. C'est dire si ça doit être un sacré bon coup ! Alors depuis, même s'il est engagé avec une jeune femme qui défend farouchement son homme, il se fait souvent alpaguer par quelques donzelles plus téméraires que d'autres qui rêveraient de tester son habileté. Inutile de dire qu'elles perdent leur temps à essayer de dévergonder le type le plus sérieux, taciturne... et fidèle sur Terre !

Bon, et ma famille dans tout ça ? Mmh. Nous en parlerons un peu plus tard, car je vois arriver d'un pas un peu nerveux un jeune homme que je rêve d'embrasser depuis que je suis partie de chez moi pour aller à notre rendez-vous. Arrivée à son niveau, je lui lance un regard malicieux avant que nous ne nous éclipsions discrètement dans un endroit protégé de tous les regards qui pourraient traîner dans le coin. Après un baiser fougueux, il me prend les mains pour les plaquer contre son torse et les caresser avec nervosité.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as Kasu ? T'as l'air tout pâle, demande-je à mon beau mâle aux cheveux châtains foncés et à la carrure athlétique (_Je le mangerais sans sommation si je m'écoutais !_).

- Rien rien... ça va, me répond-t-il sans grande conviction.

- Rien, vraiment ? C'est pour ça que t'as l'air au bord de la syncope ?

- À qui la faute à ton avis ? Me lance-t-il d'un ton accusateur. Quelle idée aussi de me donner un rendez-vous par téléphone et de me lâcher comme une fleur que tu veux qu'on officialise notre couple devant tes parents ?!

- Je ne vois pas le problème.

- Forcément ! C'est pas toi qui t'engages dans une mission suicide là ! C'est moi qui risque d'y passer !

- Dis... tu crois pas que tu dramatises un peu ? Demande-je en souriant d'un air légèrement moqueur.

- Je dramatise ? Oui sûrement, me rétorque-t-il sur un ton totalement paniqué. Qu'est-ce que je risque de toute façon ? Au pire je croise le regard noir de ton père et tout se détraque dans mon corps jusqu'à ce que je finisse pas crever dans les souffrances physiques les plus abominables ou... au pire je croise le regard rougeoyant de ton autre père et là, c'est soixante-douze heures de Tsukuyomi avant que je crève après moult tortures mentales tout aussi abominables... j'arrive même pas à me décider pour savoir quel est le plus effroyable des deux !

- Hé calme-toi mon cœur, dis-je en lui posant une main apaisante sur le bras tout en me retenant de rire devant sa détresse.

Il s'arrête et me jette un regard implorant tandis que je lui souris avec chaleur et réconfort.

- Sei... pitié... j'ai que 17 ans ! J'suis trop jeune pour mourir ! Me lâche-t-il en se retenant presque de se jeter à mes pieds pour me supplier.

Je me blottis dans ses bras et lui passe avec délicatesse une main dans les cheveux, chantonnant doucement pour calmer les battements incontrôlables de son cœur. Jamais je n'aurais cru que mes pères puissent effrayer à ce point... même si j'aurais pu m'en douter. D'un côté, on a un Hokage rigide et intransigeant qui ne laisse aucune place aux sentiments dans son travail, menant tout le monde avec une poigne de fer, mais qui a aussi un très grand sens de la justice et une paire d'yeux rubis qui dissuaderait n'importe qui de faire le malin en sa présence. De l'autre côté, on a le meilleur Anbu que Konoha ait jamais connu et qui cumule les titres de capitaine, garde du corps occasionnel de l'Hokage (_et j'vous assure qu'il garde son corps de vraiment très près !_), maître en tortures et interrogatoires et j'en passe. Les rares qui ont pu douter de ses capacités en se laissant charmer par son regard bleu azur, digne des plus belles créations angéliques de Dieu, sont allés rejoindre ce dernier plus tôt qu'ils ne l'auraient cru.

Voilà pourquoi il me faut maintenant détendre mon petit ami qui n'en mène pas large depuis que je lui ai soumis l'idée de le présenter officiellement à mes parents. Depuis onze ans maintenant, Mémé Tsunade a pris une retraite bien méritée et a laissé son poste à celui qu'elle a toujours voulu comme successeur. Papa a cédé face aux demandes incessantes de la Godaime et a accepté de devenir le Rokudaime... pendant cinq minutes. Simplement parce que le village tenait absolument à ce que le visage de son héros soit à jamais inscrit dans la pierre. Il s'agissait donc là du meilleur compromis pour satisfaire aux souhaits de tous. L'Hokage en poste est donc le Nanadaime, choisi par le Rokudaime qui a voulu voir échoir le titre à une personne qui ne pouvait être autre que le dernier chef du clan Uchiha... et aussi son amant. Sasu-chi est le seul ninja du village à approcher son niveau, ça paraissait logique. Sans compter que les révélations sur son compte et sur sa véritable personnalité ont joué en sa faveur pour que tout le monde l'accepte de bonne grâce à la tête du village. Il mène Konoha avec virtuosité depuis lors et n'a jamais failli à la tâche. Papa quant à lui, est devenu le bras armé du village. Son nom est craint et respecté à travers tout le continent, qu'il se déplace avec ou sans son masque. Naruto est aussi terrifiant que Yue, même si personne ne sait qu'ils ne font qu'un. Ce jour-là, tous ont découvert que Papa était Yoru, mais Yue est resté un secret familial.

Depuis cette époque, quand nos yeux se lèvent vers la falaise, nous pouvons y voir les portraits de tous les plus grands leaders de Konoha. Les deux derniers étant Papa et Sasu-chi, à jamais scellés l'un à côté de l'autre. Toute la famille a réintégré le quartier Uchiha, réhabilité après l'investiture du Nanadaime. La vie y a repris son droit et la place est devenue méconnaissable depuis. Ce n'est pas la seule chose à avoir changé d'ailleurs. Car sitôt après l'annonce de sa nomination, Sasu-chi a aussi exigé que le nom de son frère soit reconnu et ajouté sur la stèle des héros. Itachi fait maintenant partie intégrante de notre histoire et de sa gloire, quittant enfin l'ombre dans laquelle il avait été jeté pendant tant d'années. Mais ce ne fut pas la seule action marquante de mon beau-père loin de là. Car durant ces années il n'a fait que briller par la justesse et la force de ses décisions... contaminé par le nindô de son amant comme nous aimons à le taquiner là-dessus.

L'alliance avec le village caché de Suna est notamment devenue plus forte que jamais. Il ne pouvait qu'en être ainsi depuis le retour de Papa à Konoha bien sûr. Après tout, lui et le Kazekage sont devenus comme des frères lors de ses années de voyage ... mais jamais plus que ça d'après ce que Papa m'avait dit après une question indiscrète de ma part lorsque j'avais 6 ans. Question qui lui avait d'ailleurs valu un regard perçant de son amoureux qui n'avait jamais osé abordé le sujet. L'art et la manière de mettre les pieds dans le plat... très narutoesque d'après ce que m'avait dit Tatie Sakura. Et comme il l'avait promis à son meilleur ami, le Rokudaime, libre de tout engagement – ou presque – avec le village et son institution, a pu lui rendre fréquemment visite et aider Shikamaru dans sa mission d'agent de liaison entre les deux puissances... même si le flemmard se lamentait souvent de voir Papa plus enclin à faire la fête avec son vieil ami qu'à parler diplomatie avec le conseil. Uzumaki et discussions officielles, ça n'a jamais fait bon ménage. C'est dire si les vieux de Konoha ont été soulagés de voir Naruto quitter le poste d'Hokage aussi vite qu'il l'avait obtenu. La cohabitation aurait décidément été par trop périlleuse et quelques têtes auraient sûrement vite fini au bout d'une pic. Uzumaki et modération non plus n'ont jamais fait bon ménage. Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas.

Après la guerre, j'ai pu moi-même me rendre à Suna pour rencontrer enfin le fameux Gaara dont Papa nous parlait souvent au Temple des nuages. Ce fameux Gaara donc, qui n'était nul autre que mon parrain. Il a pu le devenir officiellement après que nous nous sommes rencontrés. Si au début j'ai trouvé son regard perçant et glacé un peu flippant, je me suis vite rendue compte que cela dissimulait un incroyable cœur d'or... et une espièglerie fort peu commune qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle de mon père. Pour ça, j'ai préféré croire Papy Iruka sur parole quand il me racontait des histoires sur Papa du temps où il était élève à l'académie. J'ai eu un peu de peine à croire qu'il avait un tel tempérament étant enfant tant il avait changé en grandissant, mais affranchi de tous ses soucis, il a rapidement pu redevenir le Naruto que tout le monde connaissait.

En juste retour des choses après que Papa avait fait de Gaara mon parrain, ce dernier a fait de son meilleur ami le parrain de son premier enfant : Nika. Une petite fille née il y a maintenant 7 ans conséquemment à son mariage avec une jeune femme qui avait été sa toute première élève à Suna : Matsuri. La première à avoir su passer outre l'image de démon qui collait à la peau du Kazekage pour découvrir l'homme qu'il était. Il est étrange de voir le chemin que nous avons tous parcouru en à peine une décennie.

Car pour ce qui est de Kyosuke et moi-même... disons que nous n'avons pas voulu être en reste comparés à nos pères et avons décidé de nous montrer dignes de leur grandeur. Je suis donc passée Chuunin à 6 ans, puis Juunin dans la foulée. J'avais largement les capacités de rejoindre les Anbu, mais j'ai préféré attendre mes 13 ans, comme mon oncle Itachi, pour ne pas replonger dans les ténèbres de suite. Mon père a apprécié ce choix d'ailleurs. Je crois que même encore maintenant, il se sent toujours coupable de nous avoir tant impliqués dans des évènements dramatiques alors que nous n'étions que des enfants. Personnellement, je pense qu'il a très bien fait. Après tout, ça ne m'a pas empêchée de devenir une jeune femme épanouie. Kyo de son côté, a suivi un parcours tout identique au mien, sauf qu'il a choisi de rejoindre les Anbu dès ses 10 ans. D'ailleurs, quand on parle du loup. Le voilà justement qui se faufile dans le coin d'ombre où Kasu et moi nous sommes réfugiés. Il semble à l'affût du moindre son, venant ensuite nous parler par chuchotements après avoir remarqué notre présence.

- Nee-san, Kasuya. Comment va ? Lâche-t-il d'une voix lasse.

- Mieux que toi apparemment, réponds-je avec un sourire en coin.

- Tsss. M'en parle pas ! J'en ai ma claque de ces gorgones sur-œstrogénées. Une fille de 14 ans c'est totalement fêlé du bocal.

- Encore ton fan-club qui te colle ? Lui demande Kasuya.

- Nh... faudrait que j'demande à mon père comment il a fait pour survivre à ça, marmonne mon petit frère en esquissant une moue agacée. Dis donc... t'as pas l'air en forme toi ? ajoute-t-il alors en détaillant mon homme après un froncement de sourcils.

- Plains-toi de tes gorgones... la mienne m'envoie à l'échafaud, répond Kasu en soupirant.

- Hé ! M'exclame-je en lui donnant un petit coup de coude.

- Ah... tu vas le présenter aux parents ? Me demande Kyo avec indifférence.

- Ouaip ! Ça fait plus d'un an qu'on se fréquente après tout.

- Tu t'es déjà mis Kakashi-ôji dans la poche je suppose ? Me demande-t-il ensuite sur un ton neutre.

- Oui j'y ai pensé.

- T'en as parlé à mon père ? M'interroge Kasu, visiblement surpris.

- Bah oui... ça fait un moment qu'il le sait, et il glisse souvent un mot sympa sur toi à mes pères. Je lui ai demandé d'assurer ta promo pour mieux faire passer la pilule.

- T'aurais pu le dire plus tôt ça m'aurait évité de paniquer, dit-il alors que je sens d'un coup un énorme poids s'enlever de ses épaules.

- Oui mais t'es mignon quand tu stresses.

- Toutes des gorgones sadiques, tortionnaires et manipulatrices, marmonne mon petit frère... qui vient de signer son arrêt de mort.

- Tu as un problème avec ça KYOSUKE ?! M'exclame-je de façon à ce qu'un groupe de midinettes passant par là m'entende.

- Traîtresse ! Me crie-t-il en s'éclipsant sans demander son reste alors que ses groupies se mettent à lâcher des caquettements de basse-cours en le coursant comme des dindes.

- C'était petit ça... très petit ! Me dit mon Kasu d'un ton moqueur.

- Là c'est toi qui vas te faire petit. On y va maintenant !

Tirant sur la main de mon amoureux qui me répond par un gémissement pitoyable de condamné à mort, nous nous dirigeons tous deux vers le bâtiment de l'Hokage, afin de voir Papa et Sasu-chi... sûrement en train de faire des choses peu recommandables dans la petite pièce attenante au bureau. Les choper en flagrant délit de batifolage fait aussi partie du plan. Un petit chantage pour qu'ils acceptent d'épargner Kasu. Parce que même s'ils n'ont pas peur de s'afficher ensemble, ils évitent malgré tout d'exprimer trop physiquement leur amour en public... depuis une certaine prise de tête avec la Godaime pour une histoire d'hôpital. Tout le monde sait qu'ils s'aiment comme des damnés (_Ils l'ont d'ailleurs prouvé en se sacrifiant l'un pour l'autre il y a douze ans de cela_) mais ils répugnent toujours à se faire coincer par des témoins... sûrement parce que ça casse leur rigidité et que ça démystifie l'image de leader implacable qu'ils affichent au boulot. C'est quand même amusant de voir comme ils interchangent leur personnalité, passant du professionnalisme pur et dur à une passion fusionnelle dans l'intimité.

Donc à bien y réfléchir, il est vrai que les humains sont des êtres fascinants. Uniques grâce à ce que l'on nomme ''sentiments''. Car ils peuvent haïr jusqu'à la folie et aimer au-delà de toute vie. Trahir sans remords et rester fidèles jusqu'à la mort. Protéger leurs proches comme des inconnus, et abandonner tout le monde pour sauver leur cul. Tant de choses contradictoires qui s'entremêlent dans les esprits. Finalement, qu'est-ce qui constitue une personne ? Les choix du passé sur lesquels on ne peut revenir ? Les choix du présent sur lesquels on ne peut plus qu'agir ? Les choix du futur qui restent à définir ? Tout cela importe peu tant que l'on comprend que rien n'est jamais scellé, que chacun est libre de sa destinée.

La fatalité est une illusion... c'est la principale leçon que j'ai apprise de mes parents. Enfin surtout de mes pères en réalité. Eux qui ont bravé la sombre destinée que Mère avait prédite... ou alors peut-être bien qu'elle savait que tout se terminerait ainsi ? On ne pourra jamais le savoir de toute façon. Et j'aime à croire que mes pères aient été suffisamment imprévisibles pour duper jusqu'au destin lui-même. Uzumaki Naruto n'est-il pas connu pour terrasser tous les obstacles qui se dressent devant lui si ceux-ci vont à l'encontre de ses convictions ? L'objectif de ma mère en le provoquant sur son impuissance quant au déroulement des évènements était peut-être de sublimer cet entêtement qui peut lui faire tout surmonter. Oui... ça leur ressemble bien. Alors suivant leurs traces, j'avance et fais mes choix pour construire mon existence telle que je la rêve. Tout reste à faire, tout peut changer et ce, tant que la mort ne vient pas nous faucher.

Maîtres absolus de notre univers, au moins pendant le temps qui nous est imparti... au moins le temps d'une vie.

_**FIN**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Note de l'auteur : **Et voilà, c'est la fin de l'aventure. Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont suivie depuis ces derniers mois et qui m'ont soutenue chapitre après chapitre par leurs reviews. Voici donc la dernière chance pour les lecteurs qui sont restés muets jusqu'à aujourd'hui et qui souhaiteraient me laisser au moins une trace de leur passage.

Je vous dis à très bientôt sur une autre fiction !


End file.
